Résolution 2 - Inespérée destination
by chtimigirl
Summary: Trilogie "Résolution", 2ème volet - Après avoir tenté en vain de continuer à travailler avec l'équipe de Gibbs, Tony a accepté un transfert. Il est donc sur le point de prendre ses nouvelles fonctions de chef d'équipe. Mais où donc a-t-il été assigné ? AU – Slash – Couple surprise
1. Prologue : Au revoir, Washington

.

.

.

 _Voilà enfin le début de « Résolution 2 ». Ceci est la seconde histoire de la série « Résolution » que vous attendiez avec grande impatience._ _Je la poste dès maintenant sachant que la publication ne sera pas forcément hebdomadaire, je rentre dans une période de travail intense et l'écriture est encore en cours._

 _._

 _Je devrais plutôt dire que cette suite est en fait la première de cette série à avoir été écrite il y a déjà quelque temps. Les premières idées me sont venues en 2013 et j'ai brodé dessus petit à petit sans toutefois la terminer, ne sachant pas si elle serait un jour publiée._

 _._

 _A l'origine, elle devait constituer une fic à elle seule avant que je ne décide de l'intégrer dans une trilogie. Lorsque j'ai choisi d'écrire « Inéluctable rupture », je me suis dit qu'elle ferait un bon début pour « Inespérée destination » et en expliquerait la trame._

 _._

 _Petite parenthèse utile et nécessaire afin de parer à toute surprise et vous comprendrez la raison de cette mise au point dans quelques chapitres._

 _._

 _Il me reste à peaufiner et/ou écrire certains chapitres pour la compléter et surtout en faire la suite logique de « Rupture » mais, comme pour la précédente, vous pouvez faire vos suggestions dont je tiendrais compte dans la mesure du possible pour enrichir les chapitres déjà terminés ou en ajouter au besoin. Je compte sur vous pour pointer ce qui vous semble devoir y figurer ou ce que vous souhaitez lire.  
_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture en sachant que le début n'est peut-être pas passionnant mais c'est la mise en place habituelle de l'environnement que je fais pour chaque fic puisque vous savez que je n'aime pas la précipitation._

 _._

 _Exercez vos talents de détective et tentez de savoir où j'ai envoyé notre italien ! Faites vos suggestions._

 _._

 _._

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 _._

.

.

 **RESOLUTION** **2 – « INESPEREE DESTINATION »**

Suite de « Inéluctable rupture »

 **2eme volet trilogie (SERIE « RESOLUTION »)**

Après avoir tenté en vain de continuer à travailler avec l'équipe de Gibbs, Tony a accepté un transfert. Il est donc sur le point de prendre ses nouvelles fonctions de chef d'équipe. Mais où donc a-t-il été assigné ?

AU – Slash – Couple surprise

.

.

 _Comme vous le savez maintenant, vous qui me suivez depuis un moment, je n'aime pas précipiter les choses. Une histoire bâclée en quelques chapitres ne m'intéresse pas ni à lire, ni à écrire._

 _._

 _Ci-après le prologue qui met lentement en place la nouvelle vie de Tony loin du NCIS DC et loin de son équipe. Vous allez donc suivre notre cher italien lors de son installation dans son nouveau poste. Et la nouvelle destination vous sera encore inconnue durant deux ou trois chapitres sinon il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à vous motiver de continuer à lire, n'est-ce pas !_

.

 _A vous de déduire où il a été envoyé. Voyons si vous êtes assez perspicace pour deviner, ce ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. A vos claviers, faites jouer vos petites mimines et mettez vos neurones au travail, ensuite donnez-moi vos élucubrations._

 _._

 _Une précision d'importance à notifier ici. L'écriture est toujours en cours et notamment pour les premiers chapitres, seule la partie 'enquête' est totalement rédigée, c'était le point de départ de cette fic, la première idée qui me soit venue pour cette histoire. Elle a été tapée presque d'une seule traite il y a déjà 4 ans._

 _._

.

 _Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Prologue : Au-revoir, Washington**

.

Debout sur le balcon de la chambre d'hôtel, Tony contemplait le panorama devant lui encore tout étonné d'être ici. De tous les endroits où il pensait se retrouver, il n'aurait jamais songé à celui-ci en particulier, ni même en priorité, loin de là. Et il était ici, dans cet endroit qui allait être son nouveau chez lui pour les prochaines années.

.

Il soupira avant de prendre quelques profondes inspirations. Il avait laissé des amis à DC qui lui manquaient déjà tandis que d'autres personnes - qui se prétendaient ses amis et même pour certains, ses meilleurs amis - s'effaçaient de sa mémoire. Il avait besoin de faire une séparation franche et nette entre les deux groupes afin de se préserver.

.

Il n'avait pas revu Gibbs et Compagnie après la réception organisée chez Murphy et avant son départ. Il ignorait si l'ancien Marine savait que Tobias l'hébergeait mais en tout cas, il n'avait pas cherché à le contacter à nouveau après leur 'discussion'. Et Tony en avait été grandement soulagé.

.

De même, il avait été surpris de ne pas être bombardé de messages de la part du trio infernal, entendez par là Abby, McGee et David. Sans doute parce que Vance avait déjà remis à Tony un nouveau portable sécurisé sans qu'aucun d'eux ne soit au courant.

.

Le départ avait été un moment difficile pour Tony. Etre une nouvelle déraciner et devoir se transplanter ailleurs commençait sérieusement à l'énerver d'autant que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas lui qui était en faute. Tout comme dans ses précédents changements également.

.

Et pourtant, il était là, loin de DC, loin de ce qui avait été un 'chez lui' durant les six dernières années de sa vie. Sa plus longue période au même endroit, hormis pour son enfance et ses années à RIMA.

.

Mais il se devait d'être réaliste et accepter que c'était sans doute la meilleure solution pour lui. Rester dans la capitale était impossible au vu de la réaction de son équipe… ancienne équipe. Il aurait couru le risque de se heurter à l'un ou l'autre et d'engendrer une catastrophe inévitable. Le triangle Abby-Ziva-Tim aurait fini par réagir et créer des problèmes sans fin.

Il avait toujours réussi à rebondir facilement, il avait une grande capacité d'adaptation et savait tirer parti d'une situation douloureuse pour en faire une confortable. Retomber sur ses pieds et se construire une nouvelle vie ici serait un pied de nez à la face de ses anciens collègues s'il venait un jour à croiser à nouveau sa route.

Il se remémora les dernières heures passées avec ses proches amis.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Après le dîner du samedi soir, il avait consacré le lendemain à terminer les préparatifs pour son déménagement avec l'aide de Jimmy et Grant. Il avait hésité à faire appel à ce dernier mais son ex amant avait proposé ses services, une façon de remercier Tony de son accueil et de sa présence à ses côtés durant ces derniers mois.

L'équipe de déménageurs envoyée par son ami d'université avait été très efficace et même le piano avait été emballé soigneusement sous ses yeux avant d'être placé sur le monte-charge et déposé dans la camion. Le reste avait suivi sans problème majeur.

Une fois le camion parti, Tony avait fait un dernier tour dans la maison, histoire de vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié et avait chargé sa voiture de ses bagages. Il avait juste gardé la voiture pour se rendre chez l'Agent du FBI et dans le cas où il aurait besoin de se déplacer. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre un véhicule de l'agence, il aurait été facilement tracé. Il avait déconnecté le traceur de la Mustang afin de n'être pas repéré.

.

Le lundi matin, il avait remis les clefs de la maison à son nouveau propriétaire avec, malgré tout, un pincement au cœur. Cette maison avait été son refuge durant ces dernières années et aucun membre de son ancienne équipe n'en avait jamais franchi le seuil. Il avait préservé son intimité comme il pouvait et c'était ce qui avait enragé Abby lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert.

Ne pas avoir été prise pour confidente l'avait choquée. Malgré son affection pour la gothique et l'amitié qui les avait liée au début de sa carrière au NCIS, avant l'arrivée de Kate Todd, Tony avait résisté à l'envie de lui faire visiter sa nouvelle acquisition. Abby avait bien trop tendance à dévoiler un secret, elle était incapable d'en garder un très longtemps. Il avait donc choisi de lui taire celui-là et il en avait été content au vu des circonstances.

.

Durant les deux jours suivants, il prit rendez-vous avec la banque pour faire transférer ses comptes dans une succursale de son nouveau lieu de résidence. Il remplit une tonne de paperasse pour divers organismes pour signaler son changement d'adresse. Et pour se prémunir d'une quelconque filature, il avait préféré mettre tous ses avoirs sous le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, un moyen de brouiller un peu les pistes.

.

Il invita une dernière fois Grant pour un déjeuner amical qui lui permit d'assurer son compagnon qu'il serait toujours à sa disposition en cas de besoin et lui renouveler, à son tour, ses sincères remerciements pour les derniers mois passés ensemble. Grant lui assura qu'il avait été ravi d'avoir suivi son instinct et heureux de leur relation. Sa tristesse était évidente mais il ne l'imposa pas à Tony.

.

Enfin, mercredi matin sonna le glas, le grand jour était arrivé et son départ était prévu pour la fin de matinée. Le vol durait plusieurs heures et son arrivée à destination était prévue pour le début de soirée. Sa chambre d'hôtel était réservée pour une semaine avec prolongation si nécessaire.

.

Tobias et Emily l'avaient réveillé de bonne heure avec un petit déjeuner continental pantagruélique. Le babillage de la gamine l'avait aidé à manger tranquillement avant qu'elle ne se rende à son club. Puis, il avait fait un dernier point avec Tobias sur sa situation à DC.

.

« Mon dossier médical a été mis à jour et je t'ai mentionné en qualité de contact médical au même titre que Jimmy et que Vance » lui annonça Tony.

« Vance ! » s'étonna Tobias.

« Jimmy et lui connaissent mes souhaits, si l'un est indisponible, l'autre peut prendre les décisions adéquates. Vois avec Jimmy, il t'informera également de mes désirs. De même, Gibbs et Ducky ne seront plus mes référents en matière de santé, la situation actuelle ne permet plus de les conserver comme tels » indiqua Tony de manière polie.

« Logique en effet » approuva Fornell.

.

Tobias avait compris que Gibbs n'étant plus considéré comme un ami, il était logique de modifier son nom. De même, désormais, Ducky ne serait plus listé comme son médecin traitant du fait de l'éloignement. Mais derrière ces raisons officielles, il y avait la décision définitive de cesser tout contact avec eux.

.

« Je garde contact avec le Dr Brad Pitt à Bethesda, il me suit depuis l'histoire de ma contamination par l'Y-Pestis. Il sera à contacter si nécessaire en cas de problème respiratoire. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Oui, voici mes nouvelles coordonnées e-mail et téléphone à ne communiquer sous aucun prétexte à quiconque au NCIS sauf Jimmy s'il les perdait. »

« A personne ! » demanda Tobias pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu.

« Personne » confirma Tony.

.

Fornell comprit alors que l'italien souhaitait couper les ponts avec son ancienne équipe et éviter d'être harcelé au téléphone ou inondé de mails. Oh, il était persuadé que Gibbs ferait le mort mais Sciuto serait certainement prolifique en mails incendiaires ou insultants selon son humeur. Les messages de David seraient certainement vitrioliques et ceux de McGee incompréhensibles.

.

Il valait mieux pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Tony qu'il ait procédé aux modifications de tous ses moyens de communication encore que McGee ou Sciuto pourraient les trouver.

.

« Tu sais que les deux geeks de ton ancienne équipe peuvent certainement les trouver facilement » nota-t-il.

« Ils peuvent toujours essayer, le téléphone est au nom de l'agence et est associé à un matricule et pas à un nom » expliqua l'italien. « Quant à mon adresse e-mail, je les défie de trouver mon pseudonyme. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne devineront pas ? »

« Ils vont chercher un pseudo qui soit en rapport avec mes centres d'intérêts parce que c'est ce que j'ai utilisé jusqu'à maintenant tout comme pour les mots de passe de l'ordinateur. Ils vont principalement se concentrer sur tout ce qui a trait au cinéma et sur les acteurs qui ont retenu mon intérêt. »

« Et tu brouilles les pistes en choisissant dans un tout autre domaine. Très futé. »

« Absolument nécessaire si je veux éviter d'être harcelé par eux, Toby » indiqua son ami. « De plus, ils pensent tous que je ne lis que des magazines porno ou futiles. Aucun d'eux ne sait que j'adore lire un bon roman et que mon personnage fictif favori est Sherlock Holmes. C'est en lisant les histoires de Conan Doyle que j'ai appris à aiguiser mon sens de l'observation et mon esprit de déduction. »

« Donc aucun ne songera à ça pour trouver ton pseudo » conclut Tobias. « Et je croyais que Ducky disait que tu avais un cerveau qui ne tournait pas de la même manière que celui du commun des mortels. Qu'est-ce que Holmes a à voir avec ton mode de pensée ? »

« C'est vrai que je tire des conclusions à partir d'un faible indice ou que je peux trouver des liens que personne n'a vu mais j'ai perfectionné ce talent en lisant tous les romans de ce fameux détective qui lui aussi était exceptionnel. J'ai toujours pensé que Conan Doyle aurait pu être un flic de première catégorie, ce qu'il décrit dans ses livres est toujours plausible et possible. Ses descriptions sont parfaitement détaillées et réalistes. »

« On dirait que tu as réfléchi tout en lisant » se moqua gentiment l'Agent du FBI. « J'aurais aimé qu'ils t'entendent parfois discuter avec Mallard, vos conversations ne tournaient pas autour de tes soi-disant conquêtes féminines et elles étaient profondes. »

« Ducky a commodément oublié certains aspects de notre relation » marmonna Tony. « Il a osé me comparer à un tueur narcissique après une de nos enquêtes. »

« Toi, narcissique ! Où est-il allé chercher ça ? S'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait être traité de tel, ce serait plutôt Gibbs que toi » s'exclama Fornell avec indignation. « Et il prétend avoir un diplôme en psychologie ! »

« Tout comme en son temps, l'Agent Todd qui mettait en avant son diplôme de profileuse mais qui n'a jamais réussi à percer ma carapace et à voir au-delà de ce que je projetais » nota l'italien.

« Tu sais, pour des enquêteurs qui appartiennent à la première équipe de l'agence et qui le revendiquent haut et fort, tes collègues sont diablement aveugles en ce qui te concerne et j'en suis très surpris. »

« Faut croire que je suis très bon pour cacher mon jeu » sourit le cadet.

« C'est ce qui fait que tu es excellent pour les missions sous couverture » rappela son ainé. « J'imagine que McGee va devoir s'y mettre s'il veut ta place. »

« Non, il ne sera pas le bras droit de Gibbs, il n'a pas les compétences et les qualifications, il a démontré qu'il ne pouvait en occuper le poste lorsque Gibbs a choisi de s'exiler au Mexique durant quelques mois. Je lui avais transmis une petite partie des tâches dévolues au second d'une équipe et il n'a pas su les traiter. Je faisais le travail de chef et celui de second. »

« Bigre, je comprends pourquoi tu étais aussi à cran parfois, Tony et je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider à passer le cap de cet intérim infernal » statua-t-il.

« Sûr que sans l'aide de certains d'entre vous, j'aurais sans doute mangé mon arme à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Sans doute pas, tu es bien trop fort pour choisir cette solution » l'assura Tobias avec conviction. « Mais tu pourrais être traité pour dépression, c'est certain. »

L'agent du FBI lui tendit ensuite une enveloppe qui contenait quelques documents officiels. Une carte d'identité et un passeport avec son nom d'emprunt pour le vol, une autorisation de port d'armes et un badge provisoire. Il était convenu que, compte tenu des capacités de Sciuto et McGee de pirater les serveurs du NCIS ou du FBI, il valait mieux que Tony voyage sous un faux nom.

« Tu pourras déposer tout ça au bureau local du FBI » spécifia Tobias. « Tu les remets en mains propres à l'Agent Barker, je lui ai adressé un mail explicatif. Ils seront conversés là-bas, ce qui fait que si un jour, tu as en besoin pour une opération, tu n'auras qu'à passer au bureau et les réclamer. »

« Merci, Toby » dit simplement Tony. « Je te revaudrais ça, un jour ou l'autre. »

« Inutile, tu m'as déjà amplement aidé par le passé et ce que j'ai fait reste peu de choses par rapport à tout ce que tu as accompli pour l'agence » expliqua l'homme du FBI. « Sache également que tu peux requérir l'aide du bureau sur place en cas de besoin, le directeur a adressé un mémo à l'agent en charge avec toutes les infos nécessaires pour qu'il t'apporte son soutien. »

« Waouh ! C'est… formidable et inattendu » déclara l'italien totalement éberlué à cette proposition.

« Eh, si Gibbs avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, notre coopération serait plus effective » remarqua Tobias. « Dans la mesure où tu n'es plus sous ses ordres et que tu es ton propre patron, il n'y a rien qui viendra désormais entraver notre collaboration entre ton bureau et le nôtre. Donc… » conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'est pas faux et tu peux compter sur moi pour accepter cet arrangement sans conditions » approuva l'agent du NCIS.

« Bien, je prédis que nous allons faire du bon travail avec toi et je suis certain que tu ne seras pas longtemps cantonné à un rôle secondaire » souligna Tobias en esquissant un petit sourire.

Tony lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

« Peux-tu expliquer cette remarque ambiguë, Toby ? » exigea-t-il d'un ton ferme.

« Eh, rien de spécial » se défendit Fornell. « Je veux simplement dire que maintenant, Gibbs ne pourra plus retenir quiconque, du directeur au SecNav ou même SecDef, de te faire monter en grade. Selon moi, Tone, tu aurais dû avoir ta propre équipe depuis belle lurette, en fait, au moment où Gibbs a accepté Todd dans l'équipe. Tu avais alors assez d'expérience pour être chef d'équipe. Il t'a gardé sous sa coupe simplement comme faire valoir et comme formateur pour ses agents juniors. Pure commodité pour lui. »

« Je n'étais pas prêt pour ça à l'époque » objecta l'italien.

« Cesse de te dévaluer ainsi, Tony » le contra Tobias. « Tu avais six années d'expérience en tant que flic et détective avant d'intégrer l'agence. Trois de plus que nécessaire pour être un agent en charge et tes diplômes te qualifiaient également pour le poste. Morrow aurait dû passer outre l'objection de Gibbs et te donner une équipe. En fait, tu aurais dû être responsable de cette équipe en particulier. Certes, pas celle que Gibbs a formé par la suite mais de la première équipe du bureau de DC. Gibbs est un ours mal léché, il n'accepte pas qu'une autre agence marche sur ses plates-bandes et il a horreur de devoir céder une enquête. De même, il ne sait pas traiter avec les forces de police. Tu as toujours joué les tampons ou les médiateurs et c'est une des raisons qui lui ont fait retardé toute promotion pour toi. »

.

Un coup sur la porte d'entrée coupa la réplique que Tony s'apprêtait à faire pour rétablir les faits. Il réalisa pourtant que son ami avait analysé avec précision les défauts de Gibbs que Tony s'acharnait depuis des années à minimiser pour le bien de leur travail. Il était grand temps qu'il cesse de défendre l'indéfendable et qu'il accepte l'homme pour ce qu'il était : un humain comme les autres avec défauts et qualités, même si les premiers surpassaient les seconds.

Tobias lui posa la main sur l'épaule en passant près de lui puis alla ouvrir et laissa entrer les deux autres amis immédiats de l'italien, Jimmy et Grant. Les deux hommes saluèrent l'italien, acceptèrent un café et discutèrent de choses et d'autres avant l'heure du départ. Ce fut une remarque de Jimmy qui incita Tony à prendre une décision qui l'arrangeait bien parce qu'elle permettait de résoudre un problème.

.

« Et Jimmy, j'ai un service à te demander » dit-il soudain.

« Bien sûr, Tony, tout ce que tu veux » répondit aussitôt son ami.

.

Et une fois de plus, Tony se fit la réflexion que Jimmy semblait bien plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec quiconque à l'agence. Il n'était pas aussi nerveux que lorsqu'il était en présence d'un autre membre de l'équipe, il ne bégayait pas autant et ses blagues n'étaient pas d'aussi mauvais goût que celles qu'il débitait devant Gibbs et compagnie.

.

A croire que le fait d'être en présence de personnes qui ne le jugeaient pas ou le taquinaient avec gentillesse influait sur sa personnalité. En un sens, Jimmy se comportait un peu comme lui, il adaptait son attitude en fonction de ses interlocuteurs et ce, sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était sans doute ce qui avait rapproché les deux hommes durant l'absence de Gibbs.

.

« Je voudrais te confier ma voiture, je ne peux pas l'emmener et je sais que tu en prendras soin » proposa-t-il en reprenant le fil de la conversation. « En fait, je te la donne purement et simplement, ce sera un souci de moins pour moi. »

« Tony, non, tu ne peux faire ça, cette voiture, c'est ton bébé. Tu ne peux pas juste me la donner » protesta le jeune homme.

« Trop tard, voici les papiers et les clefs » le coupa l'italien. « De plus, je sais que tu es capable de la conduire même si elle possède une boite de vitesses manuelle. Elle sera entre de bonnes mains, je te fais confiance pour la traiter comme elle le mérite. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Tony mais c'est vraiment trop » déclara le jeune légiste presque en larmes.

« Non, c'est encore trop peu comparé à tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ces derniers mois » contra Tony. « Et ça te permettra de faire quelques économies substantielles pour Breena et toi. Débarrasse-toi de ta vieille voiture et utilise la Mustang, soigne la et bichonne la et elle t'en sera reconnaissante. Tu peux encore t'en servir quelques années, c'est une voiture solide. »

« Comment vas-tu faire sans moyen de locomotion là-bas ? Tu ne vas pas racheter une voiture quand même ? » s'inquiéta le jeune légiste.

« Aucun besoin, j'ai deux autres véhicules que je fais transporter avec mes meubles » expliqua l'italien.

.

Les trois hommes regardèrent leur ami avec des regards étonnés bien que Tobias connaisse déjà une partie de la réponse. Il n'avait jamais conduit la Ferrari ou la Jeep Wrangler devant ses amis.

.

« Quoi ! » dit Tony en les observant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « L'agence paie pour tout le déménagement, j'ai droit à deux conteneurs et le FBI, par l'intermédiaire de Tobias, en met un à ma disposition pour services rendus. Je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser la Ferrari sans avoir à me cacher ou à m'inquiéter qu'un de mes collègues souhaite ' _l'emprunter_ ' pour une folle course avant de l'empaler autour d'un arbre » confia-t-il. « Et la Jeep Wrangler sera un bon moyen de locomotion pour tous les jours. »

« Petit cachottier » lança Jimmy, légèrement vexé.

.

Tony le scruta quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules en signe d'excuse. Jimmy grimaça avant de lui sourire. Leur complicité était devenue telle que parfois, un simple geste ou une mimique suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent. Ces petits détails qui existaient entre Gibbs et Tony et qui avaient disparu depuis son retour.

.

« Bon, assez de sentimentalisme, les gars » gronda soudain Tobias. « Il est temps de partir si tu ne veux pas rater ton vol. »

« Il a raison, Tone » intervint Grant. « Même si nous déplorons de te voir partir, tu ne dois pas manquer cet avion. »

.

Les trois hommes aidèrent Tony à charger la voiture de Tobias avec ses bagages avant que tous s'engouffrent dedans. La conversation fut un peu laborieuse tant elle était empreinte de tristesse de la part de chacun des hommes. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas des adieux mais leur prochaine rencontre était indéterminée et c'est ce qui ajoutait encore à la morosité.

.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport de Dulles fut relativement rapide compte tenu de l'heure et du trafic. Tobias se gara le plus près possible en utilisant son badge comme sésame et ils déchargèrent les valises que Tony plaça sur un chariot. Grant se chargea de le pousser tandis que Tony se dirigeait vers le guichet pour retirer son billet que Tobias avait pris le soin de réserver pour lui sur le compte du FBI afin de brouiller encore plus les pistes. Vance l'avait assuré qu'il serait remboursé sur les deniers de l'agence sans que quiconque ne soit averti du subterfuge.

.

Jimmy l'accompagna et sourit en voyant l'hôtesse flirter avec son ami. Décidément, même lorsqu'il ne faisait rien pour, il attirait les femmes. Il présenta donc le passeport remis plus tôt par Tobias et attendit patiemment qu'il soit vérifié avant qu'elle ne lui remette son ticket avec un autre grand sourire.

Tony remercia l'hôtesse qui affichait alors une mine déçue qu'il le fit froncer les sourcils. Il tourna les talons et échangea un regard surpris à Jimmy. Ce dernier lui en expliqua la raison, ce qui le fit glousser. Tous deux rejoignirent leurs compagnons avant que Tony n'aille faire enregistrer ses bagages.

.

Il se rendit ensuite à l'autre comptoir et demanda à parler au commissaire de bord qu'il informa de son statut d'agent fédéral et le fait qu'il voyageait armé. L'entrevue se passa sans difficulté et le commissaire l'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun problème si son arme n'était pas accessible et qu'il informerait le personnel de bord afin qu'il ne soit pas confondu avec un terroriste. L'italien l'assura qu'il laisserait son arme dans son bagage de cabine, chargeur non engagé. Le commissaire approuva l'initiative avant de quitter l'Agent.

.

Il restait une bonne demi-heure avant le départ et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le bar pour un dernier verre avant les au-revoir. Tony tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère et parvint même à faire rire ses compagnons. Finalement, le temps passa vite et il fut temps de gagner la salle d'embarquement. Jimmy étreignit l'italien durant deux bonnes minutes avant de laisser la place à Tobias.

.

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Grant et ce dernier ne put se retenir. Il prit le visage de Tony entre les mains et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser mais se retint au dernier moment. Il croisa le regard de son compagnon quémandant une dernière faveur. Tony lui sourit et le laissa achever son geste. Grant se pencha et l'embrassa, un dernier baiser tendre et triste à la fois. Il se redressa puis comme les deux autres, il enlaça l'italien avant de le relâcher à regret.

.

Aucun des deux hommes ne prêta vraiment attention aux exclamations de surprise émises à la fois par Tobias et Jimmy. Les yeux plongés dans celui de l'autre, chaque homme faisait des adieux silencieux à son amant. Tony caressa la joue de Grant avant de laisser retomber sa main. Leur relation amoureuse était morte mais elle donnait vie à une relation amicale qui durerait bien plus longtemps.

.

Il se tourna vers ses deux autres amis qui ouvraient de grands yeux.

.

« Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de vous conter notre histoire » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Faudra me rendre visite pour la connaître et ne cuisinez pas Grant, il a ordre de ne rien dire. Merci pour tout, les gars et à bientôt. Soyez prudents. »

« Sûr que je prends note de ta promesse de nous raconter votre… histoire » parvint à souffler Jimmy encore abasourdi de n'avoir pas deviné.

« Oui, sûr que mon premier congé sera réservé pour une visite chez toi et je m'attends à ce que tu me fasses le récit complet de votre relation » renchérit Tobias. « Pas vu venir celle-là et ça en dit long sur mes dons d'observation » grommela-t-il vexé de n'avoir pas décelé le moindre indice.

.

Tony leur fit un dernier signe de la main et suivit la file des voyageurs qui se dirigeait vers la porte d'embarquement. Il tournait une page de sa vie qui avait connu des bas et des hauts, en fait plus de bas que de hauts pour en ouvrir une autre qu'il espérait plus sereine et plus heureuse.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Il prit le temps de monter l'escalier en suivant les autres passagers et lorsqu'il arriva au sommet, se retourna une dernière fois, agitant la main sachant que les trois hommes étaient encore là avant de franchir le seuil de l'appareil. L'hôtesse d'accueil lui demanda son identité et lut la note qui suivait son nom. Elle haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien, la discrétion était une règle dans la profession et elle se devait de la respecter encore plus en ce qui concernait les forces de l'ordre.

.

Vance et Tony savaient que, malgré l'avertissement du directeur, McGee et Sciuto tenteraient de connaître sa destination afin d'en avertir Gibbs. Pour éviter tout pistage de son départ, il avait donc été convenu entre les deux hommes que Tony voyagerait sous un nom d'emprunt malgré le billet réservé par le FBI et qu'il le ferait en première classe. L'agence était connue pour éviter des dépenses inutiles et personne ne penserait qu'il serait avantagé à ce niveau.

.

L'hôtesse pilota son passager vers la place qui lui avait été réservée en lui indiquant qu'il serait seul à occuper la rangée. Excès de précaution de la part du commissaire ? Tony gloussa discrètement, au moins, il n'aurait pas à subir le bavardage d'un voisin trop curieux ou d'une femme trop envahissante. Il sortit le livre qu'il avait dans son bagage de cabine avant de le ranger dans le compartiment.

.

Son arme était déchargée et rangée à l'intérieur mais avec un accès facile et rapide en cas de besoin. Et sitôt l'appareil en l'air, il comptait bien le poser sur le siège près de lui. Ce serait bien plus pratique s'il devait utiliser ce moyen de défense d'urgence. Il espérait toutefois que son vol se passerait sans incident car il comptait faire un petit somme pour rattraper quelques heures de sommeil en retard.

.

C'est ainsi que l'italien put apprécier le confort des fauteuils, le service des hôtesses – un peu trop empressé à son goût toutefois – et le calme relatif car aucun enfant ne voyageait dans cette classe ce jour-là, dieu merci. De même, le menu qui lui fut servi était nettement plus gourmet que celui de la classe touristique. Le vin était également bien supérieur et il le goûta en connaisseur averti.

.

Il fit un somme de cinq heures qui le revigora un peu avant de se dégourdir les jambes en déambulant dans l'espace VIP de l'avion. Les deux hôtesses qui veillaient sur le confort des passagers de première classe le suivirent des yeux et durant le vol, tentèrent chacune à leur tour, de flirter avec lui. Sans leur retourner leur flirt, Tony se montra poli mais sans plus.

.

Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant que de se lancer dans une liaison éphémère qui ne durerait que le temps de l'escale et s'enfermer dans un placard pour un coup vite fait bien fait – même dans un avion - n'était pas à son programme. Sans doute était-il encore trop lié à sa relation avec Grant, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

.

Son 'bleu' – et il ne faisait aucune référence à McGee – lui avait permis de retrouver quelque peu un équilibre qu'il avait perdu après l'accident de Gibbs. La charge de chef d'équipe que tous lui déniaient, l'attitude ouvertement hostile de ses subordonnés et proches collègues avaient sapé son moral et sa motivation à tel point qu'il avait songé à démissionner purement et simplement.

.

Sans le soutien inattendu de Léon Vance, Tony aurait certainement rendu son badge peu après l'affaire Jefferson si le directeur n'avait pas choisi d'adjoindre Giordano à l'équipe. Savoir qu'il aurait quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières autres que McGee et David l'avaient convaincu, pour un temps, de rester dans l'équipe à certaines conditions. Gibbs luttait encore contre une amnésie partielle et ne semblait pas vouloir prendre parti définitivement pour lui ou pour les ' _autres'_.

.

Et que dire de sa vie privée et personnelle, pour ne pas dire également sexuelle. Avec la charge de travail qui s'était accrue du fait du comportement de McGee et David, il avait plus que doublé ses heures de travail. C'est dire si le temps consacré à autre chose avait été restreint. Il n'avait donc pas pu passer du temps à l'extérieur comme il l'aurait souhaité et surtout avec personne qui lui importe.

.

Il n'avait pas brisé sa dernière relation sans un certain remords, il ne s'était pas engagé dans cette liaison pour trouver juste un compagnon 'de sexe' mais aussi pour avoir quelqu'un qui lui importe, qui s'inquiète pour lui et qui l'aime un peu pour lui et seulement lui. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas compté réellement pour une autre personne. Sa précédente relation avant Grant ne s'était pas terminée sous les meilleurs auspices. Son compagnon avait choisi de le planter sans explication valable et sérieuse si bien que Tony avait pensé qu'il était fautif.

.

Pourquoi en définitive serait-il celui qui était coupable ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher et les circonstances de son départ n'étaient pas de son fait. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre que son amant cherchait juste un bon prétexte pour s'éloigner sans en prendre l'initiative pour ne pas se sentir responsable de leur rupture. Son ex n'avait jamais bien accepté le fait que quelqu'un le trahisse sans réagir rapidement.

.

Aussi, aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de laisser faire le temps, de ne pas se précipiter dans une autre relation qui aboutirait à un fiasco. Il en avait déjà eu assez à son actif et s'il fallait pour cela faire une traversée du désert durant quelques mois, soit, il s'en accommoderait. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il resterait célibataire durant un certain temps, n'en déplaise à ses collègues qui le prenaient pour un coureur de jupons invétéré.

.

Ce qu'il n'était absolument pas mais avoir joué ce rôle durant plusieurs années avec conviction lui jouait maintenant un mauvais tour. Renverser la situation n'aurait pas été aisé s'il était resté à DC mais avec ce transfert, il allait pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Et en premier lieu, cesser de minimiser son intelligence et son éducation. Il allait éviter de cacher qu'il était autre chose qu'une belle gueule et que sous ses airs de gigolo, il y avait un homme qui savait réfléchir avec un cerveau en bon état de marche.

.

Certes, il avait laissé glisser quelques indices mais personne ne les avait interceptés, interprétés et encore moins commentés. Dire qu'ils étaient concernés par ce qu'il pouvait dévoiler serait donc mentir. Mais, au vu de ces circonstances, pourquoi lui reprocher de ne pas leur révéler son adresse ou leur ouvrir la porte de sa maison ? Ils n'avaient que faire de savoir où il vivait, ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était avoir de quoi se moquer de lui.

.

La jalousie que McGee avait montrée en voyant la Ferrari et la colère de Ziva de ne pouvoir la piloter avaient été deux points qui démontraient qu'ils ne lui accordaient aucune importance. Ils ne l'avaient pas complimenté ou posé des questions sur son acquisition. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, c'est qu'il avait un objet qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas et dont ils souhaitaient pouvoir disposer même pour un temps limité.

.

En examinant son parcours depuis l'obtention de sa plaque de flic, il réalisait que, dans chacun de ses postes, ses origines ou son apparence avaient éclipsé qui il était vraiment. L'argent supposé qu'il possédait de par la fortune familiale et son physique de jeune premier lui avaient valu des commentaires désobligeants ou insultants, voire même dégradants.

.

Continuer à étudier le soir après une journée de travail harassante avait été un moyen de ne pas sombrer dans une dépression. Il ne voulait donner à personne la satisfaction de savoir que leur avis comptait pour lui et que les remarques sournoises et vicieuses de certains collègues lui faisaient mal. Elles lui rappelaient certaines de son père, un écho de ce qu'il pensait de son fils unique, c'était dire s'il ne les accueillait pas avec enthousiasme.

.

.

 _ **Ne plus se cacher et ne plus laisser d'autres lui dicter sa conduite**_.

Ce serait sa nouvelle **RESOLUTION** pour ce nouveau départ.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Alors, saurez-vous deviner à quel bureau du NCIS Tony a été assigné ? A vos claviers pour vos propositions que j'attends nombreuses._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Installation tranquille

.

.

 _Juste deux petites précisions :_

 _._

 _Pour Myfairladyrose, je crois que tu confonds « Inévitable rupture » où Tony et Grant ont eu une relation et « Imprévisible conférence » où Tony et Steve sont ensemble. Ce rappel pour repréciser le cadre de chaque histoire et te permettre de resituer le contexte._

 _._

 _Pour Phenix77, il n'existe aucun bureau du NCIS à Las Vegas, j'ai vérifié sur le site officiel de l'agence. Dans la mesure où j'essaie de rester le plus près possible de la réalité, je n'aurai pu faire ce genre de supposition._

.

 _For RCEpups, glad to read your long com. You have some ideas that I already plan to develop in this story. And you also have guessed right, you'll see in a few chapters what I want to say._

 _._

 _Ce chapitre ne sera sans doute très passionnant mais pour situer le contexte et l'histoire, il se devait d'être écrit. Tony ne peut rester indéfiniment dans un nouvel environnement sans tenter de poser définitivement ses valises quelque part. Rien de bien extraordinaire donc mais la mise en place de la nouvelle vie de notre italien._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture. Et vous pouvez toujours faire vos suggestions pour sa destination._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 : Installation tranquille**

.

Tony choisit de suivre le conseil de Vance de prendre le temps de s'installer tranquillement avant d'occuper ses nouvelles fonctions, l'Agent Barnett avait prévu de terminer le mois en cours avant de quitter l'agence. Il avait donc un mois devant lui avant de se présenter et de prendre le relais.

.

La situation à DC avait sapé son énergie et il avait bien besoin de recharger ses batteries même s'il avait du mal à admettre qu'il était vraiment nécessaire qu'il fasse un break. Et entre le déménagement, la vente de sa maison et son installation ici, il pourrait profiter de ces quelques jours pour reprendre 'du poil de la bête'. Ici, pour l'instant, personne ne le connaissait et il entendait que son identité reste inconnue encore quelque temps.

.

Il avait décidé de s'installer provisoirement à l'hôtel et de chercher un logement une fois sur place, il hésitait entre un appartement et une maison. Lorsque le sujet de son déménagement avait été évoqué avec les conditions de son transfert, Vance avait indiqué que les frais de location seraient à la charge de l'agence durant les deux premiers mois, le temps pour Tony de trouver à se loger.

.

L'italien avait été surpris d'une telle générosité et le directeur-adjoint avait souri avant de lui expliquer que c'était une compensation normale pour tout transfert et une nécessité due aux difficultés de trouver un logement, leurs agents sur place ayant rencontré le même problème. Il avait ajouté qu'il ne le voyait pas loger sur la base pour des raisons évidentes, le NCIS étant toujours perçu négativement par le personnel naval.

.

Billet d'avion, frais de déménagement et de logement ainsi que les frais de garde-meubles pris en charge par l'agence, Tony s'était concentré sur le choix de l'hôtel. Il s'était assuré de trouver un établissement qui lui permettrait d'être près de la plage, de posséder un gymnase et un bon restaurant. Il serait à même de découvrir son nouvel environnement sans se presser avant de songer à se préoccuper de consulter les dossiers de ses futurs agents.

.

Il souhaitait également rencontrer son prédécesseur et faire un tour au bureau afin d'évaluer la situation avant sa prise de fonctions. Cependant, cette initiative pouvait attendre un peu, il voulait le faire juste avant la passation de 'flambeau', histoire de ne pas démarrer sur un malentendu. Il voulait que sa nomination ne soit pas entachée par des spéculations aussi absurdes les unes que les autres.

.

Tony se leva le matin suivant de bonne heure malgré les inconvénients du décalage horaire avec la côte Est des US. Il se sentait partant pour un jogging et la plage qu'il apercevait par la fenêtre était très tentante. Aussi, il passa rapidement dans la salle de bains avant d'enfiler sa tenue de sport, un tee-shirt sans manche et largement échancré, un boxer (courir avec les 'bijoux de famille' en liberté était toujours gênant et douloureux) et un short avant de chausser ses baskets.

.

Il passa une ceinture avec une pochette dans laquelle il glissa son portable, une pièce d'identité, la carte magnétique de la chambre et son baladeur dont il passa les écouteurs autour de son cou avant de prendre ses lunettes de soleil. Il sortit en refermant soigneusement et descendit les escaliers plutôt que de prendre l'ascenseur. Il parcourut les trois étages sans se préoccuper des regards qui le suivaient avec appréciation.

.

Il stoppa juste après avoir franchi les portes de l'hôtel, respira un grand coup l'air frais et iodé, chaussa ses lunettes avant de parcourir quelques mètres qui lui permirent de se faire une idée du paysage. Il décida pour ce premier jour de longer la plage, mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et alluma le baladeur avant de se mettre en route doucement.

.

L'heure matinale était idéale, peu de monde encombrait les trottoirs ou le sable et Tony pouvait pleinement apprécier le parcours sans se soucier de buter sur quiconque. Il débuta sa course modérément avant d'accroitre sensiblement son allure, il savait doser son effort pour parcourir une plus grande distance et il avait bien besoin de se remettre au sport pour éliminer les quelques derniers kilos superflus que son corps avait emmagasiné durant ses années dans la capitale.

.

Les heures erratiques de travail qu'il avait connues, les repas sur le pouce ou les en-cas non diététiques que Ducky réprouvait avaient influé négativement sur sa silhouette d'athlète depuis son entrée au NCIS. Il courrait quand il pouvait mais pas assez à son goût, ses heures de loisir étaient aussi plus réduites et pas assez nombreuses pour satisfaire son envie de reprendre sérieusement un sport. Maintenant, après sa récente perte de poids, il ne lui restait qu'à affiner sa silhouette et à remodeler son corps et redessiner ses muscles.

.

Ici, l'air marin et le soleil étaient deux atouts qu'il espérait voir contribuer à améliorer sa condition physique en l'incitant à pratiquer plus souvent un jogging matinal régulier et sans doute à restaurer sa capacité pulmonaire si malmenée par la peste pneumonique. Et il songeait sérieusement à s'adonner aussi à quelques autres sports et reprendre sans doute l'escalade. Il avait envie de tenter le deltaplane, les randonnées en quad et pourquoi pas… l'équitation qu'il avait pratiqué durant son enfance avant que son père ne vende son cheval.

.

Partager ses loisirs entre plusieurs sports le satisferait sans doute plus que de se cantonner à un seul, il avait pratiqué plusieurs disciplines sportives à OSU et voulait à nouveau avoir la possibilité de s'adonner à un sport en particulier suivant son humeur du jour. L'endroit offrait également le cadre idéal pour reprendre l'équitation, les magnifiques paysages et la topographie des lieux rendraient les excursions plus faciles à cheval qu'en voiture dans certains lieux.

.

Tout en songeant à tout ça, il continua son jogging sans prêter vraiment son habituelle attention acérée à son environnement, ce qui, pour un agent fédéral soucieux de sa sécurité, était un inconvénient majeur. Pourtant, ici et à l'instant présent, personne ne le connaissait et sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il avait relâché sa garde mais était suffisamment attentif aux moindres bruits inhabituels.

.

C'est ainsi qu'il loupa les quelques regards appréciateurs qui le suivirent tout au long de sa course. Des regards aussi bien féminins que… masculins et un en particulier qui ne le lâcha pas durant plusieurs minutes.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

L'homme détailla le joggeur notant la fluidité du rythme indiquant un coureur aguerri, les longues jambes, les cuisses musclées. Certes, la taille était un peu empâtée mais rien qu'un peu plus de sport ne permettrait de réduire sans la moindre difficulté.

.

Dans l'ensemble, l'inconnu était définitivement attirant et il méritait sûrement d'être connu. Mais pour autant fallait-il qu'il soit sûr que son approche serait la bienvenue et courir le risque de se dévoiler sans savoir était absolument hors de question. Oh, certes, ici, les gens étaient sans doute plus tolérants qu'ailleurs mais comme partout, il y en avait toujours pour être dégoûté de voir des gens de même sexe être heureux ensemble.

.

Décidé à profiter plus longtemps du spectacle, il remercia le ciel d'être en tenue sport pour courir également et emboita le pas à son joggeur. Il modéra son allure et constata bien vite que malgré le ralentissement, le coureur accélérait régulièrement son rythme. Un sportif qui dosait son effort progressivement montrait qu'il connaissait bien ses capacités.

.

Le coureur et son suiveur firent ainsi plusieurs kilomètres avant que le poursuivant ne sente qu'il était temps de décrocher et de laisser le poursuivi finir son jogging tranquillement. Cependant, il se promettait d'être à nouveau ici le lendemain si le travail le permettait afin de contempler encore l'objet de son intérêt si toutefois celui-ci ne s'apercevait pas de la manœuvre. Il serait intéressant de découvrir quelque chose sur lui mais il ne voulait en aucun cas éveiller de suspicion et devrait agir en toute discrétion.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony, inconscient d'être l'objet d'un tel intérêt, fit bientôt demi-tour pour regagner l'hôtel. Le temps qu'il revienne et le trajet serait envahi de gens qui allaient au travail et certainement aussi de touristes. Il dut zigzaguer à plusieurs reprises pour éviter de percuter de paisibles promeneurs. Les jeunes en rollers et les vélos étaient également plus nombreux et il devait redoubler de prudence, il ralentit donc l'allure et termina son jogging presque au pas.

.

Le hall de l'hôtel était lui aussi déjà bien encombré lorsqu'il franchit la porte de l'établissement. Il devait patienter pour remonter, les cabines étant prises d'assaut. Finalement, il reprit les escaliers car il voulait prendre une douche et aller se restaurer avant de se lancer dans la recherche d'un logement.

.

Il regagna sa chambre et s'engouffra dans la salle de bains, se dévêtit en hâte et se jeta sous la douche. Il soupira d'aise en se frictionnant longuement avant de se laver les cheveux. Il avait pris la précaution de se munir de ses propres produits plutôt que de compter sur ceux mis à disposition par l'hôtel. Il sortit de la cabine, s'enveloppa dans une serviette et commença son rasage. Il termina par le séchage de sa chevelure qu'il coiffa soigneusement mais n'utilisa pas de produit spécifique, préférant la laisser naturelle.

.

Il enfila ensuite une tenue légère, pantalon de lin et chemise à manches courtes puis d'un blouson de toile. Il hésita un moment puis décida de porter son arme et son badge ainsi que son révolver de secours dans son holster de cheville. Il se sentirait ainsi moins 'nu', il était tellement habitué à porter son arme qu'il se sentait bizarre lorsqu'il en était délesté.

.

Il prit la liste des adresses de résidences qu'il avait consultées sur Internet et décida de faire un premier repérage avant de contacter les agences immobilières. En éliminant celles qui ne correspondraient pas à ses exigences, il gagnerait du temps et de l'énergie pour autre chose. Il avait bien l'intention de se trouver rapidement un club de sports pour activer sa remise en forme. Ensuite, il envisageait de dresser une liste de restaurants qu'il pourrait fréquenter en attendant de trouver un logement et de pouvoir cuisiner.

.

L'agence avait beau être généreuse pour l'hébergement, il voulait trouver le plus rapidement possible sa propre place. A choisir entre appartement et maison, il préférait la seconde solution si les prix n'étaient pas exorbitants, ce qui semblait malheureusement être le cas. Ses premières recherches sur Internet lui avaient permis de sélectionner deux ou trois agences qui proposaient un choix intéressant et il souhaitait établir un planning de visites afin de se donner du temps avant de prendre ses fonctions pour s'installer.

.

La vente de sa maison de Washington lui permettait de partir avec un budget conséquent, les travaux qu'il avait effectués avaient ajouté à la valeur initiale d'achat de la maison et son acheteur avait payé rubis sur l'ongle sans marchander. La demeure lui convenait telle quelle, la situation géographique était idéale autant pour lui que pour sa compagne, la superficie était suffisante pour la famille qu'ils comptaient avoir bientôt. Seul hic mineur, les peintures qui correspondaient plus aux goûts d'un homme et qu'il voulait refaire.

.

Tony avait déposé le chèque à la banque et le transfert avait été effectué deux jours plus tard. Il avait donc le montant de la vente plus le portefeuille d'actions qu'il pouvait éventuellement vendre. De toute manière, elles rapporteraient plus d'ici quelques jours si la bourse et son propre instinct en la matière en étaient de bons indicateurs. Il avait donc donné des instructions en ce sens à son courtier, un ami d'université et de fraternité en qui il pouvait avoir toute confiance.

.

La plus-value sur la vente des actions lui assurerait également d'avoir des liquidités s'il voulait effectuer des travaux quelconques. Pour l'instant, il devait faire un premier tri dans les logements repérés sur Internet en fonction des critères qu'il avait définis depuis le moment où il avait décidé d'acheter une maison. La proximité de la plage n'était pas véritablement nécessaire s'il disposait d'une piscine par exemple.

.

L'éloignement par rapport à son lieu de travail ne poserait pas de problème puisqu'il serait à contresens de la circulation pour s'y rendre, matin et soir. Ce qui lui permettait d'étendre le périmètre de recherche de plusieurs kilomètres. Une propriété privée avec terrain ou une simple maison mitoyenne, il débattait encore à ce sujet. De même, maison à étage ou de plain-pied, tout dépendrait du prix de vente. Venait ensuite le nombre de pièces et surtout de chambres.

.

Il avait invité ses amis à lui rendre visite et il avait donc décidé qu'il lui fallait au minimum trois chambres et un bureau qui pourrait servir de chambre supplémentaire. Deux salles de bains seraient également un minimum. Une cuisine spacieuse dans laquelle il pourrait s'adonner à l'une de ses détentes favorites : cuisiner. Un séjour immense dans lequel il pourrait installer son piano et un coin cinéma, une salle à manger avec un équipement pour 12 personnes.

.

Un garage double pour contenir au moins deux véhicules, celui réservé pour le travail et le sien pour commencer. Ensuite, il lui faudrait l'espace pour en construire un second pour ses deux voitures qu'il rapatrierait rapidement avec ses meubles. Un jardin n'était pas forcément indispensable puisqu'il ne pourrait l'entretenir et il ne voulait pas avoir besoin d'engager un jardinier.

.

Toutes ces considérations avaient été parfaitement prises en compte dans le choix de son futur domicile et lui avaient permis de sélectionner soigneusement les propriétés à visiter. N'avoir pas à attendre les propositions d'une agence et fixer un rendez-vous pour une maison qui ne lui conviendrait pas lui ferait gagner du temps et de l'argent. Chaque visite était facturée par l'agence immobilière et le montant en était plutôt élevé.

.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa les deux premiers jours à déambuler en ville pour un premier repérage qui lui permit d'éliminer un certain nombre de résidences qui, malgré de belles photos sur le site immobilier, s'avéraient décevantes une fois vues de près. Et il préférait voir par lui-même que d'être accompagné d'un bonimenteur professionnel qui chercherait à le berner.

.

De même, il avait adressé à l'un de ses contacts les infos relatives aux propriétés qui paraissaient les plus prometteuses. Il voulait avoir un avis extérieur sur la valeur réelle des biens mis en vente par rapport au prix du marché sur l'ile. Il avait ainsi la possibilité de négocier le prix de vente, ce qui pouvait lui faire gagner un bon paquet pouvant servir pour des travaux.

.

Finalement, il termina son premier jour avec une seule maison intéressante qui méritait qu'il revienne la voir si rien ne retenait son attention le jour suivant. Le soir venu, il fit un tour au bar avant de décider de diner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il s'installa au comptoir où le barman prit sa commande.

.

Il était assis depuis cinq minutes qu'il était déjà accosté par une brune qui tenta vainement de l'entrainer ailleurs. Il allait lui demander de cesser de l'importuner lorsque le barman, qui avait deviné l'exaspération de l'italien, fit signe discrètement à un garde de raccompagner la femme à la sortie. Elle se fit prier avant de suivre le garde lorsque ce dernier l'avisa qu'il appelait la police pour procéder à son arrestation pour racolage.

.

« Le séjour commence bien » marmonna Tony lorsqu'il fut enfin délivré de son encombrante 'sangsue'.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle tombe sur un gars bien foutu comme vous » plaisanta le barman, Pete comme indiquait son badge.

.

Tony le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

.

« Oh, ne jouez pas les étonnés » souffla Pete. « Je suis sûr que vous êtes conscient de votre charme et de votre belle gueule. Vous devez faire tourner les têtes plus souvent que moi. Et vous ne devez avoir que l'embarras du choix en matière de conquêtes, n'est-ce pas, Mec ? »

« Je pense que je vais utiliser mon joker » répondit Tony qui ne souhaitait pas affirmer ou infirmer les paroles du barman.

« Ce sera vite vu, si vous restez ici quelques jours » nota son interlocuteur. « Vous en verrez défiler un certain nombre, des femmes esseulées qui cherchent un compagnon d'un soir ou des veuves qui tentent de trouver un nouveau mari. L'hôtel attire ce genre de clientèle. »

« Et elles trouvent ce qu'elles cherchent ? »

« Certaines, oui. D'autres vont et viennent ici et ailleurs. Ce n'est pas le choix qui manque, c'est plutôt que les bons et beaux candidats ne sont pas légion. »

« Et les riches aussi sans doute » nota Tony.

« Ah, ça aussi, c'est un critère qu'elles mettent dans la balance. »

« Je passe mon tour » indiqua l'italien.

« Oh ! Vous êtes donc ici pour le travail » en déduisit Pete. « Je passerai le mot dans ce cas, vous éviterez ainsi d'être importuné inutilement. »

« Merci, j'apprécie » dit Tony en levant son verre.

.

Il termina sa dernière gorgée puis se leva en saluant le barman. Il sortit du bar et se dirigea vers le restaurant où il fut pris en charge dès son apparition. Il fut guidé vers une table un peu à l'écart où un menu lui fut remis. Il fit rapidement son choix et pour honorer l'endroit où il se trouvait, il prit un poisson en plat principal.

.

L'heure suivante se passa tranquillement, il fut servi avec efficacité et simplicité. L'entrée et le plat étaient un délice et le dessert, une coupe de fruits frais, ne le déçut pas non plus. Un café pour terminer et il signa la fiche avant de se lever. Il fut raccompagné à la sortie par son serveur qui reçut un pourboire pour son affabilité et qui le remercia avec effusion.

.

Ensuite, Tony décida de faire une promenade digestive durant une petite demi-heure avant de regagner sa chambre. Il s'installa au bureau et rédigea un mail pour Jimmy, Grant et Tobias avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains. Une douche fraiche pour lui permettre de chasser la transpiration et il était prêt pour la nuit.

.

La journée était terminée et il réalisa que, pas une fois, il n'avait pas songé à ce qui l'avait obligé à s'exiler de Washington. Certes, il était assez occupé pour n'avoir pas à laisser son esprit dérivé sur le sujet mais il savait que, tôt ou tard, il y repenserait fatalement.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Finalement, après plusieurs jours de recherches, Tony jeta son dévolu sur la maison qu'il avait repéré lors de son premier repérage. Elle avait les critères qu'il avait couchés sur papier, la piscine située juste derrière la maison était petite mais le terrain était suffisamment grand pour prévoir un agrandissement futur. Le double garage était également si grand qu'il pourrait y loger plus de deux véhicules.

.

Il choisit de s'adresser directement aux propriétaires pour la visite. Il fut reçu par un couple d'une soixantaine d'années, Charles et Louise Montfort. Tous deux étaient de prime abord sympathique et acceptèrent de faire visiter leur demeure sans faire appel à l'agent immobilier. Tony fut surpris de constater que certaines pièces avaient déjà été vidées de leur mobilier.

.

Comme l'indiquait l'annonce Internet, la demeure pouvait convenir à une famille de cinq à six personnes. Le rez de chaussée était composé d'une grande cuisine équipé d'un ilot central, une salle à manger de 50m², un salon de 80m² qui pourrait facilement être divisé si nécessaire, deux chambres de 20m² équipées d'une petite salle de bains et de toilettes étaient situées de part et d'autre de la salle à manger et du salon.

.

A l'étage, la chambre de maître d'une superficie de 40m² possédait sa salle de bains et ses toilettes particulières et un dressing contigu. Une pièce faisant office de bureau la séparait de la seconde chambre avec salle de bains et toilettes. Un balcon donnait sur l'arrière de la maison avec vue sur la piscine. Le tout était en bon état et la maison prête à être utilisée.

.

Acheteur et vendeur se retrouvèrent ensuite pour entamer les négociations.

.

« La demeure vous plait-elle ? » s'enquit la femme.

« Oui, en effet, elle a du potentiel » déclara prudemment Tony.

« Nous avions cinq enfants et avons réussi à cohabiter sans souci » dit M. Montfort. « Chacun d'eux s'en est allé depuis longtemps vivre sur le continent et la maison est devenue trop grande pour nous. Votre famille trouvera aisément sa place ici. »

.

Tony se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas grogner. Pour quelle raison les gens supposaient-ils donc qu'un acheteur avait forcément une famille à loger ? Certes, c'était une maison faite pour plusieurs personnes mais il était célibataire avec un besoin d'espace pour recevoir ses amis.

.

« Pas de famille, je suis célibataire » leur apprit-il.

« Oh ! » dit simplement Louise avec un air triste. « Une fiancée ? » insista-t-elle gentiment.

« Non, Madame. Je n'ai vraiment aucune famille, je suis enfant unique. Je compte des amis qui vivent sur le continent et seront heureux de pouvoir passer quelques jours ici avec leurs enfants de temps en temps » finit-il par indiquer.

.

Sentant que le sujet semblait indisposer leur visiteur, la brave femme change de sujet.

.

« Vous êtes envoyé par l'agence immobilière ? » demanda la voix douce de Louise.

« Non, j'ai consulté les sites internet de plusieurs agences pour voir ce qu'elles proposaient » leur apprit Tony. « Je me suis dit que négocier directement éviterait les frais d'agence et surtout la pression de l'agent pour me faire acheter. »

« Vous avez eu bien raison » approuva Charles. « C'est souvent le cas avec eux, ce sont de véritables requins. »

« Il y a plusieurs mois maintenant que nous avons mis la maison en vente et vous êtes le premier visiteur qui vient nous voir directement » indiqua Mme Montfort. « En fait, l'agence ne nous a envoyé personne depuis plus de six mois. Et nos appels restent sans effet, selon eux, le marché immobilier s'est effondré et les acheteurs sont trop rares. Oh, ils savent bien nous adresser les factures pour leur service mais Charles et moi avons décidé de surseoir à leur paiement tant qu'aucun acheteur ne se présentera de leur part. »

« Oh, j'ai oublié » dit soudain son époux.

.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce pour revenir juste une minute plus tard, une liasse de documents en mains. Il revint prendre sa place et tendit les papiers à l'italien.

.

« Ce sont les certificats de plusieurs entrepreneurs qui certifient que la maison est saine » indiqua l'homme. « Nous avons estimé que nous devions être honnêtes avec tout acheteur potentiel et avons donc fait procéder à une inspection en règle. Tout a été contrôlé : la robinetterie, le système d'évacuation des eaux, l'électricité, la charpente et que sais-je encore. »

« Ce n'est pas une obligation de le faire » s'étonna Tony.

« En effet mais comme aucune proposition ne nous était faite, on s'est dit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait. On a donc pris l'initiative de faire venir des professionnels et de leur demander d'inspecter la maison du sol au plafond. »

.

Tony parcourut rapidement les certificats et constata que deux entreprises différentes avaient été requises dans chaque corps de métier. Les documents étaient tous positifs, la maison était saine.

.

« Tout me parait en ordre » annonça enfin l'agent. « Il reste à se mettre d'accord sur le prix. »

« Elle a été estimé à 450.000 $, frais d'agence comprise il y a neuf mois » indiqua Charles. « Mais le marché de l'immobilier s'est dévalué ces derniers temps et le prix a baissé. »

« Combien actuellement ? » demanda Tony.

« 300.000 $ » répondit Louise en consultant son mari du regard.

« Et le montant des frais d'agence sont de combien ? »

« Le contrat mentionne un montant de 25.000 $ quel que soit le nombre de visiteurs, la durée du contrat et le montant de la vente » l'informa Charles qui lui tendit un dernier document.

.

Tony le prit et constata qu'il s'agissait du contrat de vente.

.

« Vous permettez que je le lise ? »

« Je vous en prie » accepta Charles en donnant son accord d'un geste de la main.

.

L'italien entreprit donc de lire le contrat dans sa globalité, les termes annoncés par M. Montfort lui semblaient pour le moins curieux. Devoir s'acquitter de frais alors que l'agence ne remplissait pas sa part en adressant des acheteurs comme mentionné était un cas de résiliation.

.

« Il est stipulé que l'agence doit vous adresser au moins un acheteur potentiel par semaine. Combien en avez-vous eu depuis la mise en vente ? »

« Le premier mois, c'était deux par semaine mais après ça, plus personne n'est venu » lui apprit Louise.

« Pouvez-vous prouver les faits ? Parce que, selon moi, si c'est le cas, vous pouvez procéder à la résiliation et demander des dommages et intérêts à l'agence et refuser de paiement les frais qu'elle demande » leur spécifia l'italien. « Un contrat engage les deux parties à respecter leurs obligations, en cas de manquement manifeste de l'une des parties, le contrat peut être rompu sans contrepartie. »

« Je vais appeler tout de suite notre avocat et voir avec lui ce qu'on peut faire » nota Louise en se levant.

« Vous savez, jeune homme, il y a peu de personnes qui nous auraient averti de cette possibilité » commença Charles. « A vrai dire, nous avons ignoré les avertissements de nos enfants et avons choisi de nous débrouiller seuls pour la vente. Il semblerait que nous n'ayons pas été assez attentifs et curieux sur les termes de ce contrat. J'ai perdu l'habitude d'examiner ce genre de document depuis la vente de mon entreprise, c'était notre comptable qui se chargeait de vérifier tout ça. Je vous remercie de nous avoir appris ça. »

« Aucune raison de me remercie, Monsieur » intervint Tony, un peu gêné. « Je suis un ancien flic et j'ai travaillé sur des affaires semblables qui ont détruit des familles pour assouvir la cupidité de certains individus. »

« Et que faites-vous donc maintenant si vous n'êtes plus policier ? »

« A vrai dire, j'ai gravi un échelon » plaisanta l'italien. « Je suis agent fédéral. »

« Oh, vous travaillez pour le FBI » supposa tout de suite Charles.

« Non, je suis un agent du NCIS » indiqua Tony.

« Ah ! » dit le vendeur en souriant. « Vous êtes un de ces agents qui travaillent pour la Marine. »

« En effet » confirma l'agent un peu étonné qu'enfin un civil sache ce qu'était le NCIS.

« Vous semblez étonné » remarqua l'homme.

« Peu de civils connaissent la signification de notre sigle » expliqua son visiteur.

« Sans doute parce que j'ai servi durant quelques années dans la Marine avant de monter ma propre boite » révéla Charles en souriant. « Vous savez, je crois que vous allez apprécié notre maison et pour vous prouver notre reconnaissance, je vous la laisse pour 300.000 $ nets » déclara-t-il soudain.

.

Tony réfléchit et décida de couper la poire en deux afin de limiter la perte pour le couple.

.

« Et moi, je vous en propose 325.000 $ » proposa-t-il. « Le prix estimé plus les frais que l'agence aurait dû me réclamer comme frais de dossier et de transaction. Est-ce que ce prix vous convient ? »

.

Charles Montfort regarda attentivement l'agent afin de soupeser l'offre d'achat. Il ne vit aucune malice dans le regard franc de son acheteur qui semblait au contraire plutôt honnête. Et il prit sa décision finale sur ce constat.

.

« Affaire conclue » dit-il en tendant la main.

« Affaire conclue » répéta Tony en lui serrant la main pour sceller leur accord.

.

Louise reparut à ce moment-là et pensa que le jeune homme prenait congé.

.

« Vous partez ? » demanda-t-elle un peu déçue.

« Non, ma chérie » dit son mari en secouant la tête. « Nous venons de vendre la maison. Et avec une petite prime. »

.

Et il entreprit de détailler l'accord à son épouse qui fut ravie de l'affaire. Le prix obtenu correspondait à leur attente et à la baisse significative que le couple entendait accorder à leur acheteur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de cet argent, la vente de l'entreprise leur avait rapporté plus qu'ils ne pensaient. Ils avaient ainsi pu acquérir une maison plus petite et située dans un quartier plus modeste. Ils étaient malgré tout ravis de constater que leur acheteur ne sous-estimait pas leur bien et n'abusait pas pour leur faire diminuer le prix.

.

Tony précisa qu'il payait comptant à la remise des clés, ce qui ravit encore plus le couple et permit à l'italien de faire une nouvelle économie substantielle lorsque les Montfort proposèrent de passer par l'intermédiaire de leur notaire, un de leur ami, pour signer la transaction. Charles indiqua que les honoraires ne seraient pas à sa charge, leur ami avait accepté d'établir un acte gratuit.

.

Charles prit rendez-vous chez le notaire. Il se chargea également personnellement d'informer l'agence qu'il avait fait affaire et que la maison était vendue. L'homme rappela à Tony que les derniers meubles qui étaient encore dans la maison seraient enlevés avant la fin de la semaine et qu'il pourrait prendre possession des lieux à cette date.

.

Les propriétaires avaient mis en vente pour des raisons autres que financières - la demeure étant désormais trop grande pour eux - et avaient déjà vidé une partie du mobilier qui meublait désormais leur nouvelle demeure tandis que certains meubles avaient déjà été vendus, jetés ou donnés.

Ravi de pouvoir disposer de sa nouvelle acquisition dans un délai aussi court, il s'empressa de contacter son ami afin de faire transférer ses propres meubles et voitures par le premier cargo disponible. Son ami l'informa qu'il avait toujours un container disponible en cas d'urgence sur plusieurs bateaux et qu'il pourrait disposer de ses affaires pour la fin de semaine.

.

De même, dans la mesure où il venait d'ouvrir une agence sur place, son personnel se chargerait de toutes les formalités ainsi que du transfert et de la livraison. Tout ce que Tony avait à faire était d'être présent pour réceptionner son mobilier, s'assurer que tout était en parfait état avant de signer le bon de livraison.

.

Tony se félicita que tout se passe aussi bien et que son installation définitive soit effective aussi vite et surtout, avant sa prise de fonction. Un souci de moins à se faire si son logement était fonctionnel. Il pourrait également envisager de rendre la voiture de location dès qu'il réceptionnerait ses deux voitures. Il avait décidé de garder la Ferrari parce qu'elle serait adaptée finalement à l'endroit, nostalgie oblige.

.

En arrivant sur place quelques jours plus tôt, il avait pensé que trouver sa future demeure lui prendrait bien plus de temps, d'effort et d'argent. La chance devait être de son côté car il avait déniché une maison qui lui plaisait et sans doute trop grande pour son usage personnel mais suffisamment grande pour loger ses amis lors de leur visite.

.

La demeure était dans un état impeccable et elle ne nécessiterait des travaux que s'il avait envie de procéder à des changements de décoration, ce qu'il n'envisageait pas dans l'immédiat. Il prendrait le temps de procéder tranquillement à son installation avant de réfléchir à ce genre de détails. Les peintures seraient à rafraichir et il allait devoir trouver une entreprise pour s'en charger.

.

Ensuite, il songerait à faire effectuer des travaux d'agrandissement de la piscine. Il y avait suffisamment de terrain pour l'envisager sans souci. Pour l'instant, c'était juste un bassin pour barboter qu'une véritable piscine et il voulait pouvoir y nager véritablement. Le double garage était également un bon point, ses deux voitures y trouveraient leur place sans souci.

.

Tony était donc satisfait de la tournure des évènements, il avait un chez soi agréable, spacieux et disponible immédiatement. Il ne serait pas contraint de loger plus longtemps à l'hôtel qui regorgeait plus de touristes bruyants que de clients réguliers et calmes. Et l'incessant ballet de femmes qui l'aguichaient au bar, au restaurant ou simplement dans l'ascenseur commençait à le lasser.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Deux jours plus tard, il sortait du bureau du notaire avec un compte en banque allégé de quelques milliers de dollars mais l'heureux propriétaire d'une villa. Il salua les Monfort avant de regagner rapidement l'hôtel où il s'empressa d'allumer son ordinateur et de rédiger un mail à tous ses amis : Léon et Jackie, Tobias, Jimmy et Grant en leur promettant de leur faire parvenir une vidéo sitôt que la maison serait prête et aménagée.

.

Pour respecter une tradition locale, il décida également de baptiser la maison, ce que ces propriétaires précédents n'avaient pas fait, faute d'imagination lui avait indiqué Charles. Il choisit un nom qu'il jugeait approprié et qui faisait référence à la maison du film Scarface : « El Fureidis » qui signifiait 'petit paradis' ou 'paradis tropical'. Pour lui, c'était exactement ce que représentait sa nouvelle demeure.

.

Satisfait que tout s'enchaine sans trop de difficultés, il décida de s'accorder un vrai plaisir et de sortir diner à l'extérieur au lieu de se contenter du restaurant de l'hôtel. Il passa un coup de fil à Charles Monfort sur un coup de tête et l'invita avec sa femme à fêter la vente. L'homme fut ravi et accepta avec enthousiasme. Tony se dit qu'il s'était sans doute fait un premier ami.

.

Le diner se passa très bien. Charles et Louise lui racontèrent quelques anecdotes amusantes sur les frasques de leur progéniture. Tony relata, à leur demande, quelques-unes de ses enquête les moins traumatisantes. Puis la discussion dériva sur l'aménagement que Tony envisageait pour la maison et le couple lui donna quelques adresses d'entreprises sérieuses pour effectuer les travaux, il n'avait qu'à préciser qu'il venait de leur part pour obtenir devis et délais raisonnables.

.

Et pour fêter dignement aussi bien cette transaction que cette rencontre, l'italien offrit le champagne. Les Montfort étaient vraiment sympathiques et Tony se promit de rester en contact avec eux. Il donna une carte de visite à Charles en indiquant qu'il pourrait toujours le joindre par l'intermédiaire du bureau local du NCIS et pas seulement en cas de problème. Il laissait ainsi la porte ouverte à plus si le couple le souhaitait.

.

Les Montfort l'assurèrent aussitôt qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de profiter de sa proposition, ils ajoutèrent que Tony leur rappelait l'un de leur fils. Ils indiquèrent qu'ils attendaient que la maison soit vendue pour rendre visite à leurs enfants et leurs familles et qu'ils seraient donc absents pour au moins six mois.

.

Finalement, il fut l'heure de se séparer et tandis que les deux hommes se serraient chaleureusement la main, Louise fut plus démonstratrice, elle embrassa l'italien qui en resta un instant abasourdi. Il se reprit néanmoins très vite et déposa à son tour un baiser sur la joue de la vieille dame.

.

Puis chacun partit de son côté avec la certitude d'avoir fait une rencontre amicale et sympathique qui pourrait se développer et devenir plus étroite. Tony trouvait les Montfort d'un abord facile et sentait que Louise serait ravie de pouvoir le choyer de temps en temps. Il était évident que ses enfants lui manquaient et avoir quelqu'un à gâter ne devrait pas lui déplaire. Charles était plus discret mais méritait également d'être connu.

.

L'avenir s'annonçait plus facile et brillant qu'il ne l'avait d'abord songé. Certes, il était encore loin d'avoir élargi son cercle de connaissances mais avec sa facilité à nouer des contacts, il était confiant sur ce point.

.

La vie ici promettait beaucoup et certainement mieux qu'à DC.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur le travail et la nouvelle équipe de Tony._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Premier contact

.

.

 _Les quelques petits indices semés ici et là commencent à vous faire réfléchir, c'est bien. Jouez les détectives et gagnez au jeu de la devinette. Vous avez encore quelques chapitres pour trouver où Tony a été envoyé._

 _._

 _Mais se pourrait-il cependant que j'ai tenté de vous induire en erreur… ! Vous avez plusieurs possibilités si vous connaissez bien l'univers de NCIS et sa position dans le monde._

 _._

 _Un grand merci du fond du cœur à toutes celles qui me laissent un commentaire, à celles qui m'ajoutent à leur liste d'auteurs à suivre ou qui ajoutent ma fic à leur liste d'histoires favorites. Vous pouvez également me laisser votre avis, ce serait sympa d'avoir d'autres coms._

.

 _Petite parenthèse pour souhaiter une bonne fête du travail à toutes et tous les employé(e)s. N'oubliez pas d'offrir un brin de muguet, symbole de cette fête, à ceux que vous aimez, qui travaillent avec vous et que vous appréciez._

.

 _Alors, voici que nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet, Tony et sa première journée de travail dans son nouveau poste. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Premier contact**

Leon Vance avait remis à Tony une copie des dossiers de son équipe et le jeune homme avait attendu d'être prêt à prendre son poste pour les parcourir afin de mémoriser au calme les éléments importants concernant ses futurs collaborateurs.

De même, le nouveau chef d'équipe avait demandé au Directeur-adjoint de ne pas mentionner son nom, il voulait que ses agents se fassent une opinion en travaillant avec lui et non par les rumeurs. Il avait été assez déçu lui-même de constater que ces dernières ne reflétaient pas toujours la réalité mais influençaient, malgré tout, les perceptions, même après coup.

Il attrapa donc le premier dossier et commença à lire le parcours de son second, l'Agent **John Mitchell** , ancien flic à New York et profileur, 42 ans, marié, un enfant. Sa photo montrait un homme au visage agréable, des cheveux châtains descendant dans le cou, des yeux gris bleu, une carrure comparable à la sienne.

L'agent avait des états de service honnêtes mais sans rien de remarquable. Il avait été flic durant 10 ans et il avait eu des démêlés avec un gang local, raison pour laquelle il avait souhaité extraire sa famille à la vindicte de son chef qui lui reprochait la mort de plusieurs membres de son groupe. Il avait postulé pour le NCIS, nostalgique de son bref passé militaire dans la Marine durant cinq ans. Il appartenait à l'agence fédérale depuis 7 ans et était passé second depuis un an. Il occupait son poste actuel depuis 4 ans.

Tony espérait que ses connaissances en profilage seraient plus probantes que celles que Kate Todd avait montrées. Certes, il ne misait pas sur ce genre de capacités pour résoudre leurs enquêtes mais parfois, c'était un bonus de pouvoir comprendre la mentalité ou le mode de pensée d'un criminel. Ce serait également enrichissant de pouvoir comparer leurs points de vue sur le sujet puisque tous deux pourraient établir un profil.

Le second dossier était celui de l'Agent junior **Paul Carter** , l'informaticien de l'équipe, 37 ans, célibataire, diplômé de Caltech ( _California Institute of Technology_ ) avec une maîtrise en informatique qu'il mettait à jour régulièrement par des stages de formation. Un bon point pour l'agent qui serait donc toujours informé en temps réel sur les derniers usages et nouveautés en la matière.

Sa photo montrait un homme aux cheveux noirs courts, au regard de braise, plus petit que Tony et plus costaud. Il avait travaillé pour l'équipe de Los Angeles avant l'arrivée d'un nouveau technicien et demandé son transfert peu après pour incompatibilité. Il avait transité par le bureau de San Diego avant d'échouer ici depuis maintenant 3 ans. Il était connu pour ses nombreuses conquêtes amoureuses.

En lisant cette dernière remarque, Tony gloussa, il allait certainement bien s'entendre avec lui bien que, dernièrement, ses propres exploits en la matière se soient réduits considérablement ou concernaient l'autre sexe. Par contre, il allait s'assurer que cette mention soit retirée du dossier personnel de son agent, elle n'y avait, en aucun cas, sa place et était plutôt discriminatoire.

Il prit note également de discuter avec l'agent afin de mettre en place un protocole pour l'utilisation légale de l'informatique. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir les affaires traitées et résolues être déboutées au tribunal pour usage excessif et illégal des moyens techniques et surtout de l'informatique comme cela avait été le cas à DC.

Ce qui impliquait que le bureau devrait compter un employé administratif avec de solides connaissances en matière de lois, soit donc un juriste. Ce serait une perte de temps de devoir en référer au JAG chaque fois qu'ils auraient besoin d'un avis juridique ou l'obtention d'un mandat. Sauf à ce que l'affaire soit d'importance et nécessite un avis plus approfondi.

Le troisième membre de son équipe et second agent junior était l'Agent **Colin Webster** , 38 ans, divorcé mais désormais fiancé, une fille de 5 ans, Natasha à sa charge. Il était légèrement plus petit que Tony, était blond aux yeux marron, portait une barbe naissante qui lui allait bien. Il avait un parcours différent puisqu'il appartenait à l'agence depuis 8 ans, il venait du secteur civil où il avait travaillé dans une agence de détectives.

Le dernier membre du petit groupe et agent en probation était une femme, l'Agent **Maria Parker** , 38 ans, fiancée, sans enfant. De taille et de corpulence moyenne, elle portait ses cheveux bruns mi longs et avait un regard chocolat. Ancien agent du FBI, elle avait choisi de changer d'employeur au moment des évènements du 11 septembre 2001 et en mémoire de son frère, un Marine décédé dans le crash d'un des deux avions, elle avait naturellement opté pour le NCIS.

Un autre avantage pour cette équipe était que son second, Mitchell et Webster étaient tous deux bilingues en espagnol tandis que Carter l'était en portugais. Maria Parker ne parlait aucune autre langue.

Avec perplexité, Tony remarqua que tous ses subordonnés étaient plus âgés que lui et se demanda si le fait qu'il soit leur cadet allait poser problème. Léon n'avait pas mentionné ce détail lors de la remise des dossiers et il se demandait si c'était délibéré. Il faudrait qu'il pense à le lui demander.

Ensuite, il songea qu'il devrait se présenter lui-même et décida de préparer quelques phrases de présentation générale sur son parcours professionnel sans rien mentionner d'autre. Si ses agents posaient une question en particulier, il verrait le moment venu pour y apporter réponse.

Il pria ardemment pour que son équipe l'accepte pour ce qu'il était et n'attende pas de lui qu'il soit autre chose. Dans la mesure où aucun d'eux ne connaissait le nom de leur nouveau chef d'équipe - que Barnett n'avait pas dévoilé selon les dires de Léon -, ils ne pouvaient se renseigner auprès d'autres agents et c'était un gros atout pour lui.

Le directeur lui avait également remis un document qui détaillait le fonctionnement du service criminel de l'agence sur place. Il se composait de plusieurs équipes et Tony commandait la principale. En gros, le service fonctionnait un peu de la même manière que celui de Washington : plusieurs unités d'agents de terrain, un laboratoire scientifique, une morgue, un centre de communications.

La seule différence notable était que son équipe était composée de 4 agents de terrain au lieu de 3 en raison du vaste territoire sous la juridiction du bureau. Il serait certainement amené à voyager autour de leur point d'attache en fonction des enquêtes.

Le reste des équipements était pourvu par la base navale située à proximité.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Léon le contacta deux semaines après son arrivée pour lui annoncer que, finalement, Barnett avait décidé de précipiter son départ et demander à partir dans les deux jours suivants. Il conseilla donc à Tony de se rendre au bureau et de procéder à la réglementaire prise de poste avec doigté, Barnett n'était pas réputé pour avoir du tact.

La passation entre son prédécesseur et lui se déroula de manière courtoise mais froide. Tony se rendit au bureau et, sans même un arrêt, fit son chemin directement dans le bureau de Barnett. Ce dernier ne se leva même pas pour l'accueillir proprement, il le salua d'un simple signe de tête avant de se lancer dans un résumé des pratiques du bureau. L'entretien dura en tout et pour tout une demi-heure avant que Barnett ne s'arrête enfin.

Ce qui ressortit de ce monologue déplut fortement à Tony. L'agent Barnett avait peut-être été un tantinet laxiste mais il ne se sentait pas responsable des mauvaises relations entre son équipe et les autres forces de police. Pour lui, il était évident que les problèmes venaient des autres. Il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet et Tony n'insista pas, l'agent pourrait sans doute devenir facilement colérique.

Certes, il n'avait pas exprimé à voix haute ses pensées mais Tony savait lire entre les lignes et l'attitude de Barnett était suffisamment explicite. De même, il avait lu un certain nombre de rapports et de complaintes émises par le département de police local pour se faire une première opinion de son prédécesseur et même s'il attendait d'être en contact avec toutes les parties pour se faire une opinion directe, il devait malgré tout être informé des tenants et aboutissants des relations publiques détériorées entre le NCIS et la police pour ne nommer que ça.

Vint le moment où l'agent se leva, prit le carton dans lequel il avait rassemblé les quelques affaires personnelles qu'il emportait, remit son arme, son badge et son pass sur le bureau, fit signer à Tony le document de remise dont il empocha prestement le double. Enfin, sans même lui souhaiter bonne chance ou le saluer, il sortit de la pièce, traversa le bureau à grands pas et quitta les lieux sans tambour, ni trompette.

L'italien nota que l'équipe ne paraissait pas chagriné outre mesure de le voir partir. Aucun agent ne l'avait apostrophé ou même salué d'un geste de la main. En fait, ils avaient continué leur tâche comme si de rien n'était. Ça en disait long sur l'ambiance du bureau et Tony espérait que ça ne reflétait pas l'atmosphère quotidienne. Il n'avait pas quitté une équipe malsaine et un climat empoisonné pour retrouver la même chose ici.

Il fit le tour du bureau d'un regard dubitatif et songea aussitôt qu'il lui faudrait procéder à quelques changements. S'il pouvait, il requerrait l'aide de quelques Marines pour repeindre la pièce et modifier l'emplacement du mobilier tant est qu'il garderait cet espace comme bureau personnel.

Il ouvrit le tiroir du classeur et découvrit avec perplexité qu'il ne contenait rien. Il plaça l'arme et les deux autres objets dedans avant de refermer. Il s'installa ensuite dans le fauteuil et le trouva aussi confortable que celui qu'il avait à DC, un bon point s'il pouvait également y dormir. Il soupira, il lui fallait faire le point avec ses agents et surtout se présenter puisque Barnett n'avait même pas eu la décence de le faire.

Il se leva et corrigea sa tenue avant de se diriger vers la pièce commune. En fait, seule sa propre équipe était installée dans cet espace, les autres équipes partageaient une partie du bâtiment. Léon avait indiqué que, par mesure de sécurité pour les enquêtes gérées par son équipe, il était plus prudent de la séparer des autres.

Pas de bullpen donc comme à DC mais plutôt une salle de belle proportion qui comportait les bureaux. Ils se faisaient face deux par deux, étaient équipés d'un classeur métallique, d'un ordinateur personnel. Un écran mural de belle taille était accroché au mur parallèlement aux bureaux permettant à tous les agents de le regarder sans problème.

Pas de grand changement donc par rapport à son ancien environnement. Seule innovation, son propre bureau et dans la mesure où il allait participer aux enquêtes, être à l'écart de ses agents n'allait pas être productif. Il allait donc conserver ce bureau pour faire la paperasse et recevoir des visiteurs mais allait faire installer un autre bureau pour lui près de ceux de ses agents.

Il nota également une autre pièce qui devait servir de salle de conférence à disposition pour les témoins. Il verrait plus tard où se situaient la salle d'interrogatoire et les cellules. Il savait que le bureau disposait également de commodités (douches, toilettes), de salles de repos (bien pratiques) et d'une kitchenette.

Pour ce qui étaient de la salle de gym et du stand de tir, la base navale proche les leur procurait. Le bureau comportait également un petit centre de communications avec un mini MTAC équipé du dernier cri en matière de technologie et l'accès à un satellite. Pour ce qui était du laboratoire scientifique, Tony aurait à le visiter. La morgue était également un arrêt à prévoir.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit de faire du café, le pot étant vide. Il allait profiter de sa présentation pour faire une pause-café et quoi de plus cordial que de le préparer lui-même. Il avisa une petite table roulante qu'il garnit de cinq tasses, sucre et crème. Il attendit tranquillement que la cafetière se termine tout en réfléchissant encore à la manière de faire son introduction.

Il avait bien tenté de rédiger quelque chose mais avait vite renoncé, il valait mieux que son discours soit spontané plutôt que prémédité, selon lui. Etre naturel plutôt que calculé serait sans doute mieux apprécié par ses subordonnés.

Pour l'heure, il posa la cafetière sur la desserte, s'avança vers l'espace de travail de ses agents en poussant la table qu'il roula entre les bureaux. Il agrippa ensuite une chaise qu'il plaça au centre et s'assit sous le regard curieux - et un peu amusé à vrai dire - de sa nouvelle équipe. Ça augurait bien pour la suite, il avait un bon feeling à ce sujet.

« Madame, Messieurs, feu de camp » annonça-t-il d'emblée d'un air sérieux. « Si vous voulez bien me rejoindre, nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance. »

Tony espérait sincèrement que cette équipe ne relèverait pas ses excentricités et accepterait qu'il pose sa marque sur leurs méthodes de travail. Il eut droit à des haussements d'épaules ou de sourcils mais chacun d'eux obtempéra sans rechigner et dragua son fauteuil pour venir le rejoindre.

Une fois les agents installés, il invita chacun à se servir une tasse et attendit qu'ils soient prêts à l'écouter. En tant que chef d'équipe, Tony choisit donc d'ouvrir le bal.

« Bien, j'ignore si l'agent Barnett vous a informés de son départ anticipé et s'il vous a annoncé mon arrivée » débuta-t-il.

« Aucun de nous n'a eu droit à une quelconque explication à part qu'il quittait l'agence aujourd'hui » indiqua son second, l'Agent Mitchell. « Il n'a pas daigné nous communiquer d'informations au sujet de son successeur. »

« Bon débarras » marmonna l'Agent Parker.

« Ok » dit simplement Tony. « Autant me présenter moi-même dans ce cas, ce sera plus officiel et sans doute plus amical. Vous pourrez poser vos questions ensuite. Je me nomme Anthony DiNozzo et je suis donc le nouvel agent en charge de l'équipe principale du service, soit la vôtre. Je viens du quartier général de DC, j'étais le bras droit de l'Agent Gibbs qui dirige l'équipe première, celle chargée de toutes les affaires touchant au terrorisme, aux crimes les plus sévères ou à l'impact politique le plus important. Ça ne nous empêchait pas de traiter des enquêtes de moindre importance bien sûr. »

Tony surprit les regards échangés par ses agents mais choisit de poursuivre sa courte présentation avant de les autoriser à poser quelques questions.

« Je travaille au NCIS depuis six ans » continua-t-il. « Auparavant, j'ai été flic puis détective durant six ans dans 3 postes de police différents. J'ai également été chef d'équipe intérimaire durant plusieurs mois lorsque l'Agent Gibbs s'est absenté après avoir été victime d'un accident lors d'une enquête. Je suis spécialisé dans les missions sous couverture aussi bien pour notre agence que pour d'autres et principalement pour le FBI. Je suis détenteur d'une maîtrise et d'un doctorat conjointement obtenus en Criminologie et Psychologie ainsi que d'une maîtrise en profilage et en Education Physique. Je suis plurilingue, outre l'américain, je parle italien, espagnol et français. Je pense augmenter ce nombre en apprenant l'hawaïen si je trouve le temps et un professeur. J'ai également suivi une formation récente en informatique, ce qui ne vous empêchera pas, Agent Carter de poursuivre mon éducation dans ce domaine si nécessaire. »

Là, il fit une pause pour scruter ses agents. Il avait décidé de ne plus cacher ses qualifications, cela avait été une erreur de le faire précédemment et il n'allait pas la répéter. Mieux valait jouer cartes sur table dès le départ, ce serait plus sain pour tout le monde et plus juste de savoir où il se situait par rapport à eux.

« Contrairement à DC, cette équipe se compose de quatre agents et d'un chef contre trois agents et un chef. Autant dire que notre groupe est plus étoffé. Si j'ai bien suivi le fonctionnement de votre unité, vous allez sur le terrain par paire tandis que votre chef d'équipe reste au bureau. Ceci est une organisation que je ne poursuivrai pas. J'aime le travail sur le terrain, je dirais même que je vis pour ça et donc, je diviserai le travail en fonction des besoins et demanderai au directeur de nous adjoindre un agent supplémentaire si nécessaire. Dans les prochaines semaines, je sortirai avec chacun de vous pour observer vos méthodes. Nous prendrons également le temps d'évaluer vos besoins et rectifierons ensemble vos points faibles pour les transformer en points forts. »

Il nota l'air surpris de son équipe et fronça les sourcils. Barnett n'avait semble-t-il jamais procédé ainsi s'il jugeait bien les réactions de ses agents. Il allait devoir rectifier pas mal de choses s'il voulait compter sur une équipe efficace et efficiente. Il avait été un bon professeur pour McGee mais ce dernier s'était montré un mauvais élève, il avait fait table rase de la formation qu'il lui avait dispensée pour ne retenir que ce qui l'avantageait.

Il n'allait pas laisser ses agents faire de même ici, ils apprennent et mettent en application ou ils seraient transférés. Et il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait très probablement recourir à l'adjonction d'un autre agent. Aller sur le terrain seul n'était pas une option, il allait avoir besoin d'un agent pour assurer ses arrières. Il soulèverait la question avec Leon au cours d'une prochaine communication via satellite.

Pour l'heure, il fallait espérer qu'ils n'auraient pas d'enquête sérieuse et prioritaire et qu'il aurait ainsi le temps d'évaluer chacun de ses agents. Il aurait avec eux un entretien individuel sous peu pour discuter de leur poste, de leurs attentes vis-à-vis de son organisation. Il voulait une totale coopération de leur part mais aussi une complète confiance qui s'instaure entre eux. C'était à ce prix qu'il pourrait compter sur eux quand ce serait nécessaire et même primordial.

Pour l'instant, il avait un autre point à soulever, un point qui pourrait poser problème pour certains, voire tous ou aucun. Il se devait d'aborder le sujet pour savoir où se positionner par rapport à ce sujet.

« Un autre point important à noter » déclara-t-il d'un ton sobre mais ferme. « Je suis le benjamin de l'équipe, j'ai 34 ans et malgré tout, je suis votre supérieur. Si l'un de vous rencontre un souci avec ce fait, je souhaiterais être averti dans les meilleurs délais afin de prendre en considération cet élément. Il va s'en dire que je ne tiendrai rigueur à aucun de vous pour exprimer franchement votre sentiment, je préfère de loin savoir à quoi m'en tenir pour prendre les dispositions nécessaires et éviter un conflit inutile. »

Il fit une pause et observa l'équipe dont aucun ne montra de réaction particulière négative concernant ce point en particulier. Il espérait sincèrement que cette anomalie ne serait pas un obstacle à la bonne marche de l'équipe. Les quelques rapports qu'il avait lus à leur sujet étaient encourageants et certainement en dessous de la réalité. Barnett n'avait jamais été dithyrambique à leur sujet. Ces compliments étaient plus que parcimonieux sur leur travail, les critiques étaient par contre nombreuses et sans doute surévaluées.

« A vrai dire, tant que vous êtes compétent, votre jeunesse n'est pas un souci » intervint finalement son bras droit. « Comme dit le proverbe ' _Aux âmes bien nées, la valeur n'attend point le nombre des années_ ', il n'est donc pas nécessaire d'être plus vieux que nous pour être plus expérimenté. »

« Un vote de confiance que j'apprécie, Agent Mitchell » dit Tony en guise de remerciement. « Bien pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire » conclut-il. « Je suis à votre écoute pour toute question qui vous vient à l'esprit. A vous la parole et surtout, pas de langue de bois, s'il vous plait. Je préfère une discussion franche et sans ambiguïté. »

Et comme il l'avait soupçonné, ce fut son second qui attaqua aussitôt le feu vert donné.

« Tout d'abord, bienvenu à bord, Agent DiNozzo » dit Mitchell. « Nous attendions avec une certaine impatience de connaitre le successeur de l'Agent Barnett et à vrai dire, ce depuis plusieurs mois, nous pressentions un changement mais n'avons jamais eu de certitude à ce sujet. Vous venez du siège et, malgré la réputation de ceux qui y travaillent, nous ne vous tiendrons pas rigueur pour cette faute de goût » assura-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Tony ne put réagir que d'une seule façon, il éclata de rire. Sa réaction provoqua des sourires indulgents et apprit à ses agents qu'il avait le sens de l'humour.

« Merci pour cette indulgence, Mitchell » réussit-il enfin à dire après s'être calmé. « J'ignore ce qui motive cette remarque mais je passe l'éponge pour cette fois. »

« A vrai dire, nous nous méfions un peu des agents qui viennent ici directement depuis le siège, ils sont en général imbus d'eux-mêmes » expliqua son bras droit. « Barnett en est un exemple parfait. Et ce ne fut pas le seul à penser que le poste était une sinécure. »

« Je veux bien croire que ce n'est pas le cas, le territoire sous notre juridiction couvre bien plus que celui de la plupart des autres bureaux » nota Tony. « Et notre position stratégique est un inconvénient qui incite les trafics de toutes sortes à se produire ici. Je ne néglige aucun aspect de notre travail à ce niveau. Je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de minimiser votre travail surtout sans l'appui d'un chef d'équipe compétent. Certes, je ne vais pas cracher sur le dos de Barnett mais ma nomination ici n'est pas un hasard. »

« Est-ce à dire que le Directeur Vance a pris en compte nos remarques et nos critiques ? » s'enquit Webster.

« Les vôtres et les plaintes des forces de polices locales, en effet » indiqua l'italien. « Il a fallu des circonstances particulières pour que le directeur soit à même de répondre à ce que je qualifierai 'd'appel au secours' de votre part. Trouver le bon agent pour diriger ce bureau a demandé du temps. Nous espérons néanmoins que votre patience sera récompensée au mieux. »

« Nous voulons juste un chef digne de ce nom et non un agent qui attend placidement le moment venu pour prendre sa retraite, qui se fiche de se mettre à dos la police locale et qui n'a que faire de notre sécurité » clarifia Parker.

Tony fronça les sourcils à ce dernier commentaire. Barnett avait-il laissé ses agents affrontés des situations périlleuses sans leur octroyer l'appui nécessaire ? Encore heureux que l'agent ne serait bientôt plus qu'un souvenir auquel cas, Tony aurait engagé une enquête administrative et disciplinaire à son encontre.

« C'est sans doute trop tôt pour que vous puissiez vous faire une opinion à mon sujet mais il est une chose que je privilégierai toujours, la sécurité de mes agents sur le terrain et ailleurs » affirma le chef d'un ton vibrant de sincérité. « Et sous ma responsabilité, il est hors de question que vous sortiez sur le terrain en solo mais plutôt en duo. ' _Toujours avoir un agent pour assurer ses arrières_ ' est une de mes devises. »

Il vit un sourire satisfait étirer les lèvres de ses agents et il en conçut une satisfaction personnelle.

« Autre question ? »

« Vous avez une sacré longue carrière dans les forces de police pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune » remarqua l'Agent Maria Parker.

Tony esquissa un sourire goguenard.

« J'ai commencé ma carrière très tôt, après le collège » leur apprit-il. « Sorti Major de ma promotion, j'ai débuté à Peoria (Illinois) avant de passer par Philly, d'être obligé de quitter la ville après une mission sous couverture qui m'a valu d'avoir ma tête mise à prix puis Baltimore où j'ai découvert que mon partenaire était un flic véreux pour finalement être débauché par l'Agent Gibbs avec qui je venais juste de terminer une enquête. »

Les yeux ronds de Mitchell lui firent comprendre que son second avait réalisé quelque chose à son sujet.

« Vous êtes CE flic ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain avec une note de respect admiratif dans la voix.

« Quel flic ? » demanda Webster, l'un des agents juniors.

« Le flic sous couverture qui a infiltré une famille mafieuse, a gravi les échelons à grande vitesse pour devenir pratiquement le bras droit du parrain avant de procéder à la mise à terre de la famille dans sa totalité et tout ça sans avoir éveillé la moindre suspicion » détailla Mitchell.

« Comment… ? » s'étonna Tony en haussant les sourcils, un bref éclair de colère vite maitrisé dans le regard.

« Eh, j'ai été flic à New York et l'affaire a fait du bruit et parmi les forces de police, elle a été abondamment commentée même si votre nom est resté un mystère » indiqua Mitchell qui avait saisi la réaction. « Vous avez réussi un vrai tour de force quand on sait que la mafia est assez méfiante au sujet des nouveaux venus. »

« Oh, j'avais l'avantage d'avoir des origines italiennes, de savoir parler la langue, d'avoir plu au parrain qui m'a même proposé la main de sa fille » raconta négligemment Tony, minimisant l'importance de son rôle.

« Belle performance, en tout cas » nota son second d'un ton admiratif. « Les agents du FBI qui ont cherché à faire la même chose ne s'en sont pas toujours sortis indemnes. Plus d'un a été retrouvé flottant dans le fleuve Delaware. »

« Ah, nos ennemis jurés ne sont pas souvent à la hauteur, en partie dû au fait que les agents désignés pour ce type de mission ne sont pas choisis de façon adéquate » remarqua l'italien comme pour excuser les échecs. « Il faut un certain nombre d'aptitudes pour réussir une infiltration dans le milieu mafieux. Ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel agent mais ceci est une discussion pour un jour sans enquête » nota-t-il pour stopper le sujet.

« Quelle famille mafieuse ? » s'enquit Maria Parker.

« Désolé, Agent Parker mais cette information est confidentielle, sa divulgation pourrait compromettre ma sécurité » s'excusa presque Tony. « Certains membres de la famille sont encore dans la nature et, même s'il est en prison pour le reste de sa vie, le parrain a mis ma tête à prix si je remets les pieds sur son territoire. »

« Oh ! Je pensais qu'il vous aimait bien d'après son attitude » nota la femme.

« C'est le cas mais il fallait qu'il sauve la face même si son rôle est désormais quasi inexistant officiellement du moins » rapporta l'italien. « Chacun sait que, même depuis leur cellule, certains chefs de gangs ou de clans puissants conservent une certaine autorité notamment par l'intermédiaire de leur avocat qui relaye les ordres. »

« Que comptez-vous faire au sujet de la police locale ? » demanda Mitchell.

« Je prendrais rendez-vous dès que possible avec leur chef pour un entretien et une mise au point sur nos futures relations » indiqua Tony. « Il est nécessaire de rétablir des relations non seulement cordiales mais étroites avec elle, nous aurons certainement besoin de collaborer ensemble sur des enquêtes. Je ne suis en aucun cas hostile à partager une affaire si c'est dans le but d'aboutir à l'arrestation des coupables. »

« Vous ne partagez pas le point de vue de l'Agent Gibbs à cet égard et c'est tant mieux » approuva encore son second.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ignorait le nom de son nouveau chef, vous semblez bien renseigner sur mon ancien patron » remarqua l'italien.

« A vrai dire, même de loin, les potins du siège nous parviennent » gloussa légèrement Maria. « Et chacun de nous connait un agent au bureau de Washington, ce qui fait que certaines rumeurs nous sont relayées également. »

« Des potins et des rumeurs, ça ressemble au contenu d'une mauvaise série télé » railla gentiment Tony. « Je ne vous empêche pas de les écouter mais je ne tiens pas à être le sujet des uns ou des autres. Ce qui se passe ici reste ici. Si j'apprends par un intermédiaire extérieur une indiscrétion sur ce qui se passe ici, vous subirez une sanction en rapport avec la faute. Capisce ? »

Ses agents opinèrent de la tête, donnant implicitement leur accord.

 _Mieux vaut mettre les choses au point tout de suite que de déplorer plus tard le manque de précision à ce sujet_ songea Tony.

Il n'avait aucune envie que ses agents se répandent en commérage sur lui ou sur les relations qu'il entretiendrait avec eux pour qu'ils arrivent aux oreilles de son ancienne équipe. Il avait coupé les ponts et entendait bien que rien sur sa nouvelle vie ne soit dévoilée à ces prétendus amis.

Tony réalisa également qu'il devait une explication quant à cette exigence sans doute curieuse aux yeux de ses nouveaux agents, surtout pour éviter toute spéculation hasardeuse à son sujet.

« Pour être clair, les relations que mon ancienne équipe entretenait se sont détériorées au fil des dernières semaines » expliqua-t-il. « Au point que certaines actions m'ont obligé à prendre la décision de demander un transfert. En fait, c'était ça ou passer du côté obscur et accepter l'offre du FBI pour un poste permanent dans ses rangs » dit-il avec humour. « Non pas que c'eut été amoral ou absurde de rejoindre l'agence mais je préférais rester au NCIS. Le directeur Vance m'a confié la gestion de ce bureau non seulement parce qu'il avait la possibilité de remplacer l'Agent Barnett et régler ainsi un problème mais également parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas me voir partir » indiqua-t-il sans détour et sans prétention.

L'équipe échangea des regards incertains avant de convenir du statu quo. Il valait mieux être respectueux de son désir de garder ses distances vis-à-vis de DC que de rentrer en conflit avec leur nouveau supérieur et donc, chacun opina de la tête pour lui indiquer leur accord muet d'adhérer à sa requête.

« Je ne peux vous empêcher de bavarder avec vos amis à DC mais je souhaiterais dans la mesure du possible que vous limitiez vos échanges à des sujets d'ordre général » poursuivit-il. « J'ignore comment nos relations évolueront mais je ne souhaite absolument pas être le sujet principal de vos conversations. »

« Nous respecterons votre désir, Monsieur » l'assura Mitchell. « Et je pense parler au nom de toute l'équipe pour vous assurer que nous ferons en sorte qu'aucune rumeur ne vienne perturber notre collaboration. »

« Il va s'en dire que je serais là pour vous si vous pensez avoir besoin de mon aide » signala toutefois Tony. « Les difficultés rencontrées avec mon ancienne équipe ne doivent pas vous faire penser que je pourrais choisir de vous laisser vous débattre avec un problème sans vous offrir mon assistance si vous jugez utile de me mettre dans la confidence. »

« Le fait que chacun de nous ne compte pas de famille proche - en dehors de nos conjoints respectifs pour certains - a renforcé nos relations extra professionnelles » stipula Webster. « Nous ne sommes pas constamment ensemble mais si l'un de nous a besoin d'un coup de main, nous sommes là pour aider. Nous procurons l'assistance que nous pouvons entre nous avant de recourir à l'extérieur. La réputation que l'Agent Barnett nous a faite à cause de son attitude a refroidi les autochtones. Nous pouvions, dans une certaine mesure, compter sur les Marines mais nous avons évité de faire appel à eux. »

« Pour les habitants, nous sommes des _haoles_ , des étrangers » renchérit Parker. « Il est désormais difficile de les faire changer d'avis. »

« Difficile mais pas impossible » contra Tony. « Il suffit parfois de peu pour faire basculer une opinion d'un extrême à l'autre. Une bonne action peut entrainer un revers de situation en un clin d'œil. Le peuple hawaïen est un peuple fier qui a traversé bien des épreuves et si nous savons les respecter pour ce qu'ils sont, ils feront de même pour nous. Donc, à nous de leur démontrer que nous ne sommes pas tous comme Barnett et qu'ils peuvent apprendre à nous faire confiance. »

Tous opinèrent de la tête, conscients que leur nouveau chef n'était pas de la même trempe que leur ancien. Ils avaient voulu un changement et ils l'avaient obtenu, restait maintenant à tout faire pour que leur équipe sorte vainqueure de l'épreuve.

« Ceci étant dit, je vais procéder également à quelques changements au niveau de l'aménagement des bureaux » annonça l'italien. « Oh, rien d'extraordinaire » objecta-t-il en voyant leurs regards. « Je ne désire pas m'enfermer dans un bureau même s'il est à proximité. Dans la mesure où je compte participer activement aux enquêtes, il serait plus facile que nous soyons tous ensemble. Je ferais donc installer un bureau ici même afin d'être en contact direct avec vous. Je garderai le bureau officiel comme annexe pour recevoir des visiteurs ou pour m'isoler si besoin. Votre avis sur le sujet ? »

« Je vote pour » lança aussitôt Carter. « J'ai toujours trouvé la distance que notre chef mettait entre nous plutôt déconcertante, voir insultante. Comme s'il ne tolérait pas de se mêler à nous. »

« Mon accord aussi » fut la réponse de Parker. « Ce sera plus cordial. »

« Absolument pour cette nouvelle disposition » approuva Webster sans élaborer davantage.

Le dernier à répondre prit son temps pour évaluer les implications de cette décision.

« Logique si vous êtes partie prenante de nos enquêtes, patron » déclara enfin Mitchell.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de se figer à l'utilisation de ce titre et son second le remarqua et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Apparemment, l'agent en charge n'approuvait pas cette désignation. L'italien nota l'air perplexe de son bras droit et ne pouvant le laisser spéculer inutilement, il devait les éclairer sur la manière de s'adresser à lui. Ne pouvoir supporter l'usage de ce titre, il devait mettre un terme immédiat à cette appellation.

« Ravi que vous vous ralliez tous à ce nouveau schéma » dit Tony avec un sourire de remerciement. « Un autre point que je tiens à aborder dès maintenant. Je ne suis pas du genre à être strict au sujet de la manière dont vous m'interpellez. Je préfèrerais moins de formalisme que certains de mes collègues donc vous pouvez utiliser mon prénom version courte, Tony ou simplement mon nom. Si vous voulez plus de protocole, ' _chef'_ sera parfait. En aucun cas, je ne souhaite être appelé ' _patron'_ , trop de choses associées à ce terme en particulier. »

Il vit Mitchell pincer les lèvres et arborer un air coupable. Il ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser lorsque Tony leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Aucune excuse à présenter, Mitchell » l'apostropha rapidement Tony. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Je vous laisse le soin de choisir parmi ces propositions laquelle vous paraitra la plus facile et la plus adéquate pour chacun de vous. Exercez-vous à l'utiliser dans votre tête pour être à l'aise avec la formulation qui vous siéra le mieux. »

« Vous êtes décidément loin du schéma que je me faisais du successeur de notre ex chef d'équipe » signala Parker. « Vous êtes plus abordable d'après ce que j'entends et votre philosophie sur le travail en équipe est radicalement différente. Je pense qu'il sera agréable de travailler sous votre tutelle, Tony » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire séducteur.

Avec amusement, l'italien nota aussitôt que la seule femme du groupe avait succombé à son charme. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de flirter avec elle, il avait en tête l'attitude de Ziva David envers lui et il en frissonnait parfois. L'israélienne avait tenté en vain de le convaincre de coucher avec elle à sa manière et il en avait eu quelques cauchemars.

Et surtout, il avait eu un respect immédiat pour la seule représentante du sexe faible de son équipe. Il avait instinctivement compris qu'elle ne se comporterait ni comme Kate, ni comme David. Elle n'allait pas se mettre en compétition avec lui, ni démontrer sa supériorité vis-à-vis de lui dans la mesure où il avait joué carte sur table et annoncer la couleur sur ses compétences et ses qualifications.

Carter prit ensuite le relais.

« Je suis d'accord avec Maria, Chef » dit l'informaticien en notifiant de suite l'option qu'il avait retenu. « Il nous tarde de travailler de manière plus détendue et plus efficace. Je pense que nous pouvons faire mieux que sous les ordres de Barnett. J'attends notre première enquête avec grand intérêt. »

Mitchell fit un geste de la main à Webster pour l'inviter à donner son avis personnel.

« A vrai dire, c'est la première fois qu'un supérieur se montre aussi… peu formel envers moi » déclara-t-il d'un ton surpris. « Je ne suis pas opposé à plus de souplesse dans nos rapports directs si le respect est présent. Je vais donc opter pour vous appeler Chef. »

Mitchell attendit de voir si Tony allait rebondir sur les propos de ses collègues. L'italien ne broncha pas et l'agent senior comprit que son supérieur réagirait après sa décision.

« Hum » fit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix. « En tant que second de l'équipe et votre ainé, je me réserve le privilège d'utiliser votre prénom, Tony sauf si vous jugez que c'est déraisonnable. Et je me range à l'avis général, je pense que pour la cohésion d'équipe, notre relation doit être honnête, cordiale, amicale et franche. J'estime que nous pourrions tous tirer bénéfice de ce genre de liens. Nous avons la chance de pouvoir repartir sur des bases nouvelles et nous devons la saisir. »

Tony scruta un instant chacun de ses agents avant d'exprimer son avis. Il sentait qu'il pouvait faire

« Je constate que vous attendez beaucoup de moi et j'en suis flatté même si ça m'effraie aussi un peu » constata-t-il en émettant un petit rire nerveux. « Vous avez… et nous avons en effet un nouveau défi à relever, celui de prouver que nous sommes là et qu'il faudra désormais compter avec nous. Le challenge que je vous propose est de devenir la meilleure équipe de toute l'agence et je suis confiant qu'ensemble, nous pourrons parvenir à ce résultat. Vous êtes motivés, prêts à prouver votre valeur et à donner le meilleur de vous. Vous avez des atouts qu'il convient d'utiliser au mieux pour faire fonctionner l'équipe à plein régime. Je vous apprendrais ou tenterais - si tant est qu'il soit possible - de vous inculquer mon mode de réflexion hors norme. Selon notre légiste, le Dr Mallard, mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas comme celui de tout le monde. J'ai la faculté de prendre des indices éparses et de les rassembler pour trouver la solution. Ou de dénicher des connexions que personne ne songe à faire. »

« C'est la raison du succès de votre ancienne équipe, Chef ? » demanda Webster. « Je sais que le directeur prône que l'utilisation des nouvelles technologies peut résoudre nos enquêtes mais pour ma part, je pense que l'informatique est là pour nous aider mais que nous sommes les cerveaux, donc nous sommes ceux qui pouvons réfléchir. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, aucun ordinateur ne peut nous donner le nom d'un coupable. »

« En tant qu'informaticien, je devrais être frustré mais en vérité, je rejoins Colin » déclara Carter. « Et je sais de source sûre que le ratio élevé d'enquêtes résolues par votre ancienne équipe a fait un sacré bond à partir du moment où l'Agent Gibbs vous a recruté. En consultant cet élément, il est évident que vous êtes en grande partie responsable de cette réussite et je ne dis pas ça pour vous flatter. En analysant les résultats, il apparait que chacune de vos absences fait chuter le ratio autant sur la durée de traitement des enquêtes que sur le nombre résolu. »

« Si nous décortiquons chaque élément constitutif de mon ancienne équipe, il apparait que j'étais le seul véritable enquêteur professionnel » nota Tony. « Gibbs est un ancien Marine qui s'est formé sur le tas sous la férule de son ancien mentor, un agent de la vieille école. L'Agent Todd appartenait aux Services Secrets, elle possédait un diplôme en profilage qu'elle n'a jamais utilisé correctement. L'Agent McGee est un informaticien de moindre niveau que vous, Carter. Et en dernier, l'Officier de liaison du Mossad, Ziva David, une espionne et un assassin. Aucun de ces quatre-là n'a jamais suivi de formation professionnelle à proprement parlé en investigation » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est donc logique que vos absences jouent sur la résolution des enquêtes » conclut Mitchell. « Le cursus suivi à FLECT n'est pas suffisant pour développer un esprit analytique qui prend des années de pratique. Et vous avez votre comptant d'expérience professionnelle et la meilleure base qui soit pour ça, celle d'un ancien flic. »

« C'est en effet la meilleure école pour être un agent efficace, ce que nous avons en commun » reconnut Tony sans arrogance mais avec une certaine fierté.

L'italien ne faisait qu'énoncer un fait avéré à plusieurs reprises, les agents fédéraux - de quelque agence que ce soit - qui étaient d'anciens flics avaient un mode de réflexion différent des agents issus directement de leur formation du FLECT.

« Ce premier contact nous permet de retenir certains points qui vous nous servir pour remettre notre équipe sur les rails » extrapola Tony. « A partir de demain matin, je vous verrai individuellement pour compléter cet entretien collectif. Dès notre prochaine enquête, je vous accompagnerai essentiellement en tant qu'observateur. Mitchell, vous serez donc en charge de l'affaire. Je rectifierai votre travail si c'est absolument nécessaire pour la résoudre, autrement, je vous en laisse les rênes. Ok ? »

« Entendu, Tony » approuva Mitchell.

« Nous aurons un débriefing juste après pour analyser votre travail et votre interaction entre vous et avec les autres intervenants s'il y en a eu. Je me permettrai également de discuter la rédaction de vos rapports au cours d'une réunion collective afin que chacun puisse bénéficier des conseils ou des critiques que je ferais. Il n'est aucunement dans mon intention de vous mettre en compétition, je souhaite simplement que chacun de vous puisse discuter librement de vos lacunes et voir si l'un de vos collègues peut vous apporter une aide quelconque. »

Tony ne souhaitait pas reproduire le schéma de gestion de Gibbs qui pensait que la concurrence entre agents était un bon moyen d'obtenir le meilleur de chacun. Cette manière de manager avait abouti à développer une jalousie parfois féroce entre ses subordonnés et à miner l'autorité de l'agent senior. Tony avait eu toutes les peines du monde à faire respecter ses ordres.

A compter du moment où Gibbs avait indiqué que les seuls ordres à respecter étaient les siens, tous ses collègues - de Todd à McGee et David - avaient délibérément choisi d'ignorer la chaine de commandement et fait fi de son autorité. Il n'avait aucun envie de reproduire les erreurs commises par l'ancien Marine. Il ferait en sorte que sa nouvelle équipe fonctionne comme une machine bien rodée et que chaque membre puisse compter sur ses collègues à n'importe quel moment.

« Un autre sujet d'importance à mettre tout de suite sur le tapis » ajouta encore l'italien. « En raison de la très probable possibilité que je continue de travailler sous couverture, mon nom et mon visage ne doivent pas être divulgués à la presse. Mitchell, vous serez donc délégué pour leur parler si nécessaire. De même, je tiens à être prévenu de la présence de la presse sur nos scènes de crimes afin d'échapper à toute rencontre inopportune avec ces vautours. »

« Entendu, Tony, je serais le porte-parole officiel avec la presse et veillerai à vous éviter tout contact direct avec ses représentants » déclara son second.

« Bien, je lève la séance pour aujourd'hui » annonça enfin Tony. « Vous pouvez terminer votre travail en cours et rentrer chez vous si aucun appel ne nous oblige à sortir. Rendez-vous demain matin à 8.00. Merci à vous pour votre participation. »

Il se leva, rangea son siège à sa place et poussa la table jusqu'à la cuisine où il entreprit de ranger les tasses dans le lave-vaisselle. Il nettoya la cafetière et prépara l'appareil pour le lendemain. Puis il se rendit dans son bureau provisoire, alluma son ordinateur et rédigea un mail qu'il envoya au directeur et relatant sa première prise de contact.

Ensuite, il se plongea dans la lecture des rapports des dernières enquêtes rédigés par chaque agent et prit des notes. Elles serviraient de base pour une première approche sur l'analyse de la rédaction d'un rapport.

Le temps passa vite, il fit une pause pour avaler un sandwich avant de continuer sa lecture. A part des erreurs mineures, des descriptions à détailler un peu plus, il n'avait pas grand-chose à critiquer. Ces rapports-là étaient plus qu'honorables et si les suivants étaient de cette qualité, Tony était certain qu'il passerait moins de temps à faire de la paperasse.

Finalement, un à un, ses agents le saluèrent avant de quitter le bureau. Il les suivit peu de temps après et regagna l'hôtel, il avait hâte de pouvoir s'installer chez lui. Ses meubles devaient arriver la semaine suivante, enfin.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 _Voilà, Tony vient de rencontrer son équipe et de faire connaissance._

 _._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera un retour à DC pour voir où en est son ancienne équipe._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mission capitale

.

.

 _Avec ce chapitre, nous allons faire une petite incursion à DC voir comment l'équipe de Gibbs s'en sort sans Tony._

.

 _Continuez à me donner vos avis sur la destination de Tony qui n'est pas si difficile à trouver._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture et à vos claviers._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 3 : Mission capitale**

Tandis que Tony s'installait tranquillement dans sa nouvelle affectation, qu'il organisait sa nouvelle vie et s'adaptait à un nouvel environnement avec délectation, à DC, les choses ne se passaient pas aussi bien.

La première modification qui sautait aux yeux était la configuration de l'espace de travail de l'équipe qui avait repris la disposition précédente, celle d'avant l'arrivée de Giordano. McGee avait repris possession de son bureau avec soulagement. Il n'avait pas souhaité occuper celui de DiNozzo, comme si l'endroit était maudit et risquait de lui porter malheur.

La rebuffade que McGee avait essuyée suite à sa demande pour obtenir le poste de second l'avait enragé. Il avait alors décidé de se plaindre directement à son ex collègue par voie de messagerie. Quelle n'avait pas été sa stupeur de constater que chaque compte de messagerie que DiNozzo possédait avait été purement et simplement supprimé.

Il avait tenté une recherche sur tous les logiciels de messagerie instantanée qu'il connaissait et avec des pseudonymes courants que l'italien utilisait invariablement comme mots de passe ou identifiants. A sa grande surprise, absolument rien n'était ressorti de ses différentes recherches. Il avait été mortifié de constater qu'il ne parvenait pas à découvrir le nouveau compte de l'italien.

Pour ne pas se rendre ridicule, il n'avait pas sollicité l'aide d'Abby pour l'aider à identifier le nouveau pseudo que DiNozzo pouvait désormais utiliser. Pourtant, la liste était relativement courte, l'italien puisait son inspiration dans le cinéma parmi une sélection de noms de films ou d'acteurs qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance, McGee avait remarqué qu'il s'en tenait à cette liste réduite.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à découvrir son nouveau compte, lui le génie en informatique et le pirate officiel de l'agence était mis en échec par un simple diplômé en Education Physique ! Comment était-ce possible de se voir damer le pion par un mec qui ne possédait qu'une intelligence moyenne sans aucune connaissance en informatique ?

De même, il avait tenté de passer outre l'interdiction du directeur et de pirater le dossier de DiNozzo. Il avait surestimé ses capacités à contourner les mesures de sécurité grâce à ses compétences supposées en informatique. Lui, l'expert diplômé du MIT s'était fait éjecter du système en beauté. Il avait tenté de masquer ses traces sans savoir s'il était parvenu à rendre sa tentative invisible.

Il était dérouté, perplexe et furieux. Se pouvait-il que DiNozzo soit plus que ce qu'il leur avait laissé voir selon les dires de Vance ? Impossible, Kate Todd aurait certainement percé à jour la supercherie, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était profileuse, après tout ! Comment aurait-elle pu manquer de tels anomalies ?

Et que dire de la charge de travail accrue qui lui était tombée sur les bras ! Il s'était vu confié une partie du boulot que DiNozzo abattait habituellement. Il avait tenté de protester et Vance lui avait alors appris que c'était en fait son travail normal, que l'italien ne le lui avait pas transmis et se chargeait donc de remplir à sa place.

Il avait reçu une liasse de documents à lire comportant les spécificités de son poste, de celui d'agent senior et de celui d'agent en charge. Le directeur lui avait conseillé de lire attentivement la liste des tâches qui lui incombaient mais également celles de ses supérieurs directs afin qu'il soit en mesure de les seconder si besoin.

Gibbs n'avait pas encore accepté le départ de Tony et le poste de l'italien était pour l'instant vacant. McGee et David étaient donc submergés par la paperasse à remplir et à adresser aux différents services administratifs. Tous deux avaient vite compris, après la rebuffade de McGee, qu'il valait mieux obtempérer plutôt que de refuser le surcroît de travail sous peine de sanction.

A sa décharge, McGee tentait désormais de s'attirer à nouveau les bonnes grâces de Gibbs. Il ne voulait pas risquer sa place si enviable et si prestigieuse à ses yeux. Se retrouver un simple technicien informatique n'était pas un poste qu'il voulait occuper durant des années. Etre l'un des membres de la première équipe de l'agence était un premier pas, un vers le haut du panier.

Il refusait de croire qu'il avait gaspillé toutes ses chances d'occuper un jour le fauteuil directorial. Il estimait qu'il avait agi en toutes circonstances en agent pondéré et qu'il ne devait pas être tenu responsable des manquements de DiNozzo en tant que chef d'équipe. Lui, McGee, avait agi en son âme et conscience lorsqu'il avait défié les ordres d'un incapable qui se disait son supérieur.

Personne ne pouvait et ne devait lui dénier le droit de réagir selon sa morale s'il désapprouvait un ordre direct absurde professé par un soi-disant agent expérimenté qui ne devrait avoir aucun commandement entre les mains.

Jetant un œil sur sa montre, il réalisa qu'il avait laissé filer le temps et qu'il ferait bien de se remettre au travail avant que Gibbs ne lui fasse faire d'autres heures supplémentaires pour rattraper le temps perdu à extrapoler sur des chimères.

Pauvre agent, il ignorait que le début de son déclin allait bientôt frapper à sa porte et que ses actions allaient le rattraper et le condamner à subir quelques mesures disciplinaires supplémentaires.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Gibbs déboula de l'ascenseur, son éternelle tasse de café en main et gagna son bureau. Il ralentit en passant devant celui de DiNozzo puis continua jusqu'au sien en soupirant. Il déposa son arme dans son tiroir avant de s'asseoir. Il tendit la main vers la pile de documents qu'il devait remplir à la place de McGee et en l'absence du remplaçant temporaire de l'italien.

Têtu comme une mule, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait faire fléchir Tony et le ramener au sein de l'équipe mais leur dernière discussion l'avait convaincu qu'il se leurrait royalement. DiNozzo avait pris sa décision et rien ne semblait vouloir le persuader de modifier sa position et de reprendre sa place à ses côtés.

Aujourd'hui, il avait une équipe des plus réduites. Ziva David était la seule qui soit encore pour l'instant en activité. McGee venait d'être suspendu pour deux semaines après avoir tenté, malgré les ordres reçus, d'accéder au dossier professionnel de DiNozzo. Mal lui en avait pris car, à peine avait-il cherché à le consulter, qu'une alerte s'était déclenchée.

Dans les minutes qui avaient suivi la tentative d'intrusion, Vance apparaissait sur la mezzanine, l'air furieux et deux gardes de sécurité s'étaient pointés et avaient escorté son agent dans le bureau directorial. Gibbs avait décidé de suivre la procession malgré l'absence d'invitation spécifique.

Il pénétra dans le bureau du directeur à la suite du trio. Vance se tenait debout derrière son bureau et son expression exprima son exaspération lorsque Gibbs franchit la porte et la referma.

« Gibbs, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invité à venir à cet entretien » nota Léon.

« C'est mon équipe, Directeur » répliqua simplement son subordonné.

Vance soupira et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Lui-même prit place dans son siège et regarda McGee qui se tenait devant son bureau encadré par les deux gardes. Tous trois étaient debout et le directeur ne les invita pas à s'asseoir.

« Agent McGee, il me semble avoir donné des ordres spécifiques concernant les recherches sur la localisation de l'Agent DiNozzo. J'ai également prévenu que toute tentative engendrerait des mesures adéquates. Vous avez choisi de passer outre et vous allez donc encourir les sanctions qui s'imposent. »

Léon attendit quelques secondes de voir si l'agent allait objecter mais McGee se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire, les bras le long du corps. Il semblait non seulement dépité mais également… abasourdi. Se pouvait-il qu'il avait pensé pouvoir s'infiltrer sans déclencher d'alerte, lui, le génie en informatique ? Et surtout après avoir été averti ?

« Vous allez être une nouvelle fois suspendu et ce, pour deux semaines sans solde et vous serez astreint à des heures d'intérêt public que vous effectuerez au sein d'un club de sport pour jeunes en difficulté composé essentiellement d'enfants de Marines » annonça enfin le directeur d'un ton satisfait.

Il vit l'agent frémir et faire une figure d'un pied de long, Vance savait que le sport n'était pas son activité favorite et avait donc choisi cette discipline en conséquence. McGee devait comprendre qu'une punition entrainait de faire quelque chose qu'on n'aimait pas, voire qu'on abhorrait sinon elle n'avait aucun sens d'être appliquée.

« Il vous appartient de changer d'attitude et de retrouver le droit chemin, McGee et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. Dans le cas contraire, vous pourrez vous reconvertir ailleurs qu'ici » poursuivit son supérieur en se redressant sur son siège. « Ceci est votre dernière chance de rester au sein de l'agence et à votre poste d'agent de terrain. Vous feriez mieux de cesser de ruminer des griefs inexistants envers votre ancien collègue et vous concentrez sur votre propre comportement et la manière d'y remédier. »

L'agent baissa la tête avant de la relever, un air de résignation peinte sur le visage. Il devait absolument faire table rase des mois précédents et de sa vindicte envers l'italien s'il voulait conserver sa place. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de pouvoir le faire : obtenir de l'aide et consulter un psy.

Certes, il n'était pas aussi opposé au procédé que Gibbs mais il démontrait qu'il était en échec dans sa manière d'appréhender la situation. Il avait laissé un imbécile le déstabiliser et maintenant, il allait devoir recourir à un professionnel pour le remettre sur les rails.

Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour retrouver la sérénité et une certaine paix d'esprit, il allait le faire. Il voulait prouver à Vance qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et que le poste de second pourrait lui être confié dans les meilleurs délais.

« J'espère être suffisamment clair, Agent McGee ? » résonna la voix du directeur qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Parfaitement, Monsieur » marmonna son subordonné, les yeux baissés et les poings serrés.

« Votre attitude ne sera pas tolérée encore très longtemps. Vous avez des torts dans cette affaire et je vous interdis que les reporter sur les épaules de DiNozzo. Il a toléré bien plus de votre part que la plupart des gens aurait supporté sans exploser. Je vous conseille fortement de consulter le psy de service ici à l'agence si vous êtes à ce point perturbé par votre ancien collègue. »

Il vit l'agent se figer et ouvrir les yeux avec surprise, il ignorait pour quelle raison mais si ça ramenait l'informaticien à une meilleure attitude, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« En fait, je vous donne l'ordre de vous présenter à son bureau demain matin à la première heure et vous serez astreint de le voir une fois par jour durant votre suspension » ordonna-t-il sur sa lancée. « Au terme de cette période, s'il juge que vous pouvez reprendre votre service, vous serez réintégré. Dans le cas contraire, vous serez assigné au service informatique pour la maintenance des ordinateurs de l'agence. J'imagine que ce n'est pas le travail journalier que vous souhaitez exécuter après avoir occupé un poste d'agent de terrain, n'est-ce pas ? Donc faites en sorte que je n'ai plus à vous reprocher quoi que ce soit à l'avenir. Une seule autre réprimande de ce style et vous pourriez bien aller pointer au chômage. »

Vance laissa ses propos faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de McGee qui avala convulsivement sa salive et tenta ensuite de faire bonne figure.

« Fichez moi le camp et n'omettez pas de remettre votre arme ainsi que votre badge et passe de sécurité à votre supérieur. Et que je ne vous vois pas roder par ici durant votre suspension ou entrer en contact avec vos collègues, vous pourrez alors vous considérer comme renvoyé sans préavis » conseilla le directeur.

L'agent se leva, fit un bref signe de tête à Vance et Gibbs et sortit du bureau, la mine défaite et les épaules voûtées. Gibbs ne fit aucune mine de le suivre et Vance le scruta un instant.

« Quelque chose à dire, Gibbs ? » s'enquit-il finalement qui sentait inexorablement la moutarde lui monter au nez.

« Quelque chose contre mon équipe, Directeur ? » renvoya l'agent prêt à en découdre si nécessaire. « On peut dire que depuis quelque temps, mes agents ne cessent d'aller et venir et je me demande si je dois encore me considérer comme un chef d'équipe. »

Vance esquissa un bref sourire.

« Je vois que finalement, vous êtes capable d'aligner plus que deux mots lorsque vous jugez que le sujet en vaut la peine » remarqua son supérieur. « Dommage que vous n'avez pas pratiqué cet exercice plus tôt, votre équipe serait encore celle qu'elle était avant votre départ. Et pour vous répondre, vos agents et vous êtes responsables de ce qui arrive à votre équipe. Et comme McGee, vous êtes fautif, ne le niez pas. Gibbs, vous avez laissé la situation se dégrader sans rien faire pour la corriger. Je pensais qu'adjoindre Giordano sauverait les choses mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ces évènements là » soupira-t-il.

« A vrai dire, moi non plus » avoua l'ancien Marine, dépité par son aveu.

« Peut-être sera-ce un bien que votre équipe soit confrontée aux conséquences qui vont suivre le transfert de votre agent senior, ils comprendront sans doute un peu tard le précieux atout qu'il était pour eux » dit-il comme un espoir.

« J'ignore s'ils le réaliseront mais si c'est le cas, aucun d'eux ne le reconnaitra » nota Gibbs en haussant les épaules.

« Je me doute qu'ils ne seront pas assez honnêtes pour ça » approuva Léon. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ces deux-là pour qu'ils se croient autorisés à se conduire de cette manière ? » le questionna-t-il.

« Qui sait ? » dit Gibbs. « McGee s'est laissé influencé par Ziva, elle a joué son rôle si parfaitement que nous nous sommes tous fait prendre. »

« Pas tous, heureusement » soupira le directeur.

« Exact » approuva l'agent en esquissant un petite grimace de dépit. « DiNozzo s'est toujours méfié d'elle. J'ignore ce qui a provoqué cette méfiance mais il avait sacrément raison et personne n'a jugé bon de savoir pourquoi. Et moi le premier. Je suis leur chef et j'ai abdiqué mon rôle sans même m'en apercevoir. »

« Heureux de vous l'entendre l'admettre pour une fois. Oui, on a tous un jour ou l'autre envie de prendre du recul, Jethro » indiqua Léon. « J'ai la chance d'avoir une femme à la maison qui me remet les pieds sur terre de temps en temps. Vous n'avez personne pour vous mettre du plomb dans la tête si nécessaire. »

« J'avais un ami que j'ai laissé tomber et qui arrivait à me remettre dans le droit chemin lorsque c'était indispensable » soupira l'ancien Marine en serrant les dents.

Vance lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais Gibbs n'épilogua pas, il ne pouvait avouer à son directeur que son second jouait parfois les psys pour son supérieur. Il avait toujours apprécié que le détective qu'il avait engagé ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds facilement mais ces derniers temps, il avait abdiqué cet aspect de sa personnalité sans qu'il ne sache pour quelle raison.

C'était désormais trop tard pour tenter de savoir ce qui avait déclenché la résignation de Tony si rapidement. D'ordinaire, la combativité de l'italien était plus mordante et plus insistante. Et malgré leur dernière conversation, il n'espérait pas obtenir de réponse franche à cette interrogation.

« McGee doit absolument se reprendre s'il veut rester dans votre équipe » signala Vance d'un ton très ferme, le ramenant à la réalité. « Je n'hésiterai pas à l'envoyer au département informatique s'il persiste dans ce comportement absurde de dénégation. »

« C'est à lui de faire ce qu'il faut, on ne peut le faire pour lui, Léon » statua Gibbs en se passant la main dans le cou.

« Eh bien, il a grand intérêt à se faire violence et surtout à faire une introspection rapide s'il souhaite continuer sa carrière ici » conclut Vance en attrapant un cure-dent. « Allez, assez philosophé pour aujourd'hui, j'ai du travail » dit-il en indiquant la porte d'un geste de la main.

Il déballa le petit objet et le fourra dans sa bouche, signifiant que la conversation était terminée. Gibbs comprit le message et prit congé de son supérieur.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Finalement, l'équipe fut provisoirement séparée. McGee pour sa suspension, David était repartie en Israël à la demande expresse de son père pour les besoins de son agence et pour une durée indéterminée. Profitant de cette situation, Gibbs venait de se voir assigner la mission pour laquelle le SecNav n'avait pas pu le virer.

Il fut averti deux jours après la suspension de son agent et le lendemain du départ de l'israélienne. Gibbs soupçonnait que le timing avait été soigneusement préparé et orchestré de façon magistrale. Il n'avait plus d'équipe pour le seconder et le remplacement de DiNozzo avait sans doute été retardé dans cette perspective.

L'ancien Marine fut donc mis au courant de sa mission par le directeur qui s'était déplacé spécifiquement jusque chez lui. Il s'apprêtait à descendre au sous-sol pour travailler sur un nouveau projet lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et de refermer.

« Gibbs, vous êtes là ? » entendit-il la voix du directeur demander.

Il fit les quelques pas qui l'amenèrent à l'entrée pour voir Vance planter là, un dossier à la main.

« Directeur, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite chez moi ? »

« Plaisir, c'est vite dit » répliqua Léon. « Je dois vous entretenir d'une affaire importante. »

« Et vous ne pouviez le faire au bureau ? »

« Les murs ont parfois des oreilles et je sais qu'ici, vous contrôlez souvent votre domaine pour éviter ce genre de surprises depuis l'affaire Haswari, il me semble. »

« C'est DiNozzo qui vous a dit ça, j'imagine » grogna Gibbs.

« Qu'importe ma source » s'exclama le directeur. « Est-ce toujours le cas ? »

L'ancien Marine contempla son supérieur durant une minute avant d'opiner de la tête.

« Bien. Si nous nous installions plus confortablement » suggéra-t-il en désignant la table de la cuisine.

Il laissa Vance prendre un siège tandis qu'il préparait du café, il sortit deux tasses qu'il posa sur la table et prit place face à son visiteur.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Il y a plusieurs mois, au cours d'une enquête, une de nos équipes est tombée sur des documents impliquant de hauts gradés dans une affaire des plus sordides » commença Léon avant de stopper.

« Quelle genre d'affaire ? » demanda Gibbs qui craignait le pire.

Vance le scruta un moment avant de se décider à lui répondre.

« Trafic d'armes mais également trafic d'enfants » annonça-t-il d'une voix sourde. « Avec un pays d'Asie. »

« Lequel ? » fut la courte question.

« La Chine » lui apprit Léon. « Nos hommes fournissaient des armes dernier cri à des groupuscules chinois depuis plusieurs mois avant de passer à un trafic plus lucratif. Des enfants américains, filles ou garçons de 8 à 12 ans, sont kidnappés et acheminés par bateaux vers la Chine pour être vendus à des hommes d'affaires ou des personnages douteux. Des enfants chinois dans le même créneau d'âge sont amenés par voie maritime aux Etats-Unis et vendus à des pervers qui apprécient les asiatiques. »

« Comment avez-vous eu vent de cette abomination ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, par une de nos équipes » rappela Vance. « Des documents informatiques ont été trouvés chez l'un des commanditaires présumés ici. Une liste de clients était annotée avec une série d'informations sur les préférences ethniques, sociales et autres notions exigées par chacun d'eux. »

« Doux Jésus ! » s'exclama Gibbs qui se leva brusquement.

Il alla chercher la cafetière qu'il posa sur la table après avoir rempli les tasses et invita Vance à continuer. Les deux hommes sirotèrent leur breuvage avant de reprendre leur discussion.

« Dans la mesure où ce sont des hommes à nous qui sont impliqués, SecNav souhaite que nous nettoyons cette ' _merde'_ , ce sont ses mots. Il souhaite qu'un de nos agents infiltre le gang et travaille de l'intérieur pour les coincer. Nous n'avons pas de suspects, rien à ce sujet n'a été découvert chez le commanditaire appréhendé, sans doute juste un intermédiaire ou un membre de peu d'importance. Son interrogatoire n'a pu avoir lieu, il a été retrouvé mort dans sa cellule, suicide ou meurtre, on ne sait pas encore. »

« Comment voulez-vous envoyer un agent sous couverture avec aussi peu d'éléments ? » railla Gibbs. « Et vous avez oublié que vous avez transféré votre meilleur atout loin d'ici. »

« En l'occurrence, DiNozzo ne peut faire l'affaire, Gibbs » statua le directeur. « Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, le chinois ne fait pas partie des langues qu'il parle couramment. Vous, par contre, c'est l'une de celle que vous pratiquez, il me semble ? »

« Vous voulez que je sois cet agent ? » déduisit l'ancien Marine. « Pourquoi moi ? Je suis certain qu'il doit y en avoir un autre avec les compétences nécessaires pour cette mission. »

Il posa ses coudes sur la table, sa tasse entre les mains et observa son supérieur durant plusieurs minutes sans parler. Vance ne baissa pas les yeux, il voulait faire comprendre à son agent qu'il était le décideur.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que vous devez une fière chandelle à DiNozzo pour avoir décidé de ne pas déposer une plainte officielle envers vous et qu'en l'occurrence, vous en devez une également à l'agence, Agent Gibbs » rappela Vance avec un sourire entendu. « Nous sommes sur cette enquête depuis plusieurs mois, Gibbs et il était convenu qu'à un moment donné ou un autre, vous soyez sollicité pour y participer. C'est la raison qui fait que votre ex second a accepté de ne pas pousser l'agence à se séparer de vous comme j'aurai dû le faire initialement en regard de la faute professionnelle que vous avez commise. Je vous laisse réfléchir quelques minutes pour prendre votre décision » dit-il d'un ton magnanime.

Gibbs se raidit au souvenir de la raison de cette décision. Il savait qu'il aurait pu être renvoyé et perdre sa pension. Non pas que cette perte l'aurait chagriné mais il n'était surtout pas prêt à raccrocher. Il avait besoin de l'adrénaline des enquêtes pour vivre et non survivre. Il lui fallait un excitant plus fort que le café pour l'obliger à se lever chaque jour.

Et même si, parfois, il avait envie de réprimander ses agents pour se comporter comme des pestes, il ne voulait pas perdre la possibilité de se sentir utile. Certes, l'intérêt était différent de celui qu'il avait en tant que Marine et l'excitation n'était pas similaire mais elle était suffisante pour le motiver. Et que dire de l'ambigu plaisir de pouvoir jouer les bâtards sans le moindre remords.

Et tout ça risquait de lui être retiré parce qu'il avait voulu prouver sa loyauté à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas. Il avait rendu service à une femme qui ne valait pas la peine de le voir sacrifier sa carrière. Quel foutu merdier ! Il allait devoir replonger dans un monde qu'il avait exécré, celui de l'espionnage. Ses missions en Europe avec Shepard l'avait guéri de vouloir prolonger le supplice.

Et voilà que, par sa propre faute impulsive, il allait se retrouver propulser dans une enquête qui allait certainement lui donner des cauchemars pour le reste de ses jours. Des enfants… des enfants étaient impliqués et non seulement ça, mais ils étaient les VICTIMES. Comment pourrait-il tourner le dos à ces innocents qui n'avaient sans doute personne pour les défendre ?

Il grimaça, ce serait comme s'il reniait non seulement son serment de servir et protéger mais en quelque sorte, ce serait également trahir Kelly. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas faire et ne VOULAIT pas faire. Trahir la mémoire de sa bien-aimée et merveilleuse petite fille en abandonnant ces enfants à leur triste et cruel sort était inconcevable.

L'ancien Marine savait que le SecNav et Vance avaient sans doute soigneusement choisi cette enquête en particulier sachant qu'il ne pourrait refuser. En même temps, il reconnaissait qu'il était peut-être le seul qui puisse avoir suffisamment de haine pour ces trafiquants pour parvenir et surtout vouloir les stopper coûte que coûte, morts ou vifs.

« Quelles sont les options pour les arrêter ? » demanda-t-il enfin en croisant le regard de son supérieur et en serrant les poings.

« Vous avez carte blanche pour traiter cette enquête dans les meilleurs délais, Gibbs » concéda le directeur en soutenant son regard. « Vous aurez également le renfort nécessaire pour vous soutenir à n'importe quel moment, les détails sont dans le dossier. Vous devrez certainement vous frotter à la lie de l'humanité, surtout du côté des chinois, ils sont vicieusement réputés pour montrer aux américains qu'ils sont là et prêts à tout pour nous faire descendre de notre piédestal mondial. »

« Mais de là à s'en prendre à des enfants, c'est immonde » scanda Gibbs en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Ils connaissent la dépravation de certains de leurs concitoyens les plus fortunés et se sentent obligés de les couvrir pour ne pas voir leurs capitaux partir à l'étranger » déclara Vance avec dégoût tout en haussant les épaules. « La moralité n'a plus court lorsque l'argent est en jeu, surtout pour des sommes aussi énormes. On ne parle pas seulement de milliards de dollars ici, Gibbs mais certainement de billards. Et l'argent excuse tous les maux, n'est-ce pas surtout dans un monde qui s'éveille au capitalisme effréné. »

« Combien de temps pour me préparer ? »

« C'est à vous de voir dans quel délai vous pouvez assimiler votre couverture et celui qu'il vous faudra pour prendre contact et de quelle manière » lui confirma son chef. « Jethro, je sais que cette enquête va être plutôt rude pour vous mais il n'y a que très peu d'agents qui parlent le chinois aussi couramment que vous et surtout qui comprennent certains dialectes. Vous étiez notre seul choix possible » continua-t-il d'une voix navrée et presque sympathique.

Gibbs le scruta attentivement pour déceler si le directeur essayait de l'amadouer ou de le persuader que leur décision avait été mûrement réfléchie et avait conduit à le sélectionner en priorité en raison de ses compétences en la matière ou si le sort des enfants le motiverait plus qu'un autre agent. Mais pour une fois, il ne parvint pas à lire sur le visage calme et inexpressif de son directeur. Avait-il pris des leçons auprès de DiNozzo pour être capable d'être aussi lisse ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, il savait qu'il ne renierait pas le serment jadis fait sur la tombe de sa fille de ne pas laisser d'autres enfants souffrir par la faute de criminels impitoyables et de tout faire pour sauver ces innocents et punir les coupables quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Et aujourd'hui, il avait la possibilité et l'obligation morale de respecter cette promesse posthume et, Dieu lui était témoin, il allait s'engager à mettre en application tout ce qu'il fallait pour stopper ces monstres.

« J'étudie ma couverture pour voir si elle tiendra et passera une inspection approfondie » déclara-t-il soudain en agrippant le dossier. « Au besoin, je ferai les modifications nécessaires. Puis-je compter sur Abby pour rectifier les infos ? »

Vance le regarda avant de soupirer et de se passer une main sur le visage. Gibbs comprit aussitôt que la laborantine avait été écartée de cette enquête.

« Je pense que vous comprendrez, qu'après les évènements de ces dernières semaines, je préfère que vos contacts avec Miss Sciuto, Miss David et même McGee soient plus que limités. Vous aurez à votre disposition le concours d'un technicien informatique rattaché spécifiquement à cette enquête. Il travaille sous les ordres de Tom Morrow. »

« Homeland est impliqué là-dedans aussi ? » demanda l'ancien Marine en se levant pour se resservir un café.

« Cette affaire va avoir des ramifications internationales, Gibbs » l'informa Léon. « Bien sûr que la Sécurité du Territoire souhaite y être associée, il va certainement être nécessaire de jouer serrer pour ne pas froisser des susceptibilités chez ces foutus asiatiques. Ils vont vouloir faire pression pour minimiser les faits ou pour sauver la face ou pour toute autre raison idiote qu'ils trouveront à nous opposer. Non pas que les relations commerciales avec leur pays soient très importantes à l'heure actuelle mais elles risquent d'être gelées si nous ne présentons pas des preuves solides et irréfutables. »

« Vous voulez que je filme… » s'étrangla Gibbs conscient qu'il faudra au moins ça pour convaincre ces mangeurs de riz.

« Non, vous devrez simplement dissimuler de mini caméras qui enregistreront pour vous » le rassura immédiatement Vance. « Le tout pour vous est de trouver où les placer. »

« Oui, comme si c'était facile » bougonna Jethro en se passant une main sur le visage. « Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas un 'geek' comme McGee. »

« Faites appel à votre technicien assigné à cette mission, Jethro, il saura vous briefer à ce sujet. »

« Et si je dois me rendre en Chine ? » questionna-t-il.

« Vous serez secondé par un ou plusieurs agents, CIA en particulier » l'informa Vance en esquissant une petite grimace. « Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais le FBI n'a aucune autorité en dehors du territoire, il faut donc en passer par nos chers collègues spécialistes de l'espionnage. »

« C'est Ziva qui nous aurait été utile pour cette mission » bougonna Gibbs.

« Je ne pense pas que le Mossad ait des accointances avec les asiatiques et elle aurait vite été repérée » nota simplement Léon en levant la main pour empêcher son agent de le contredire. « Vous savez comme moi qu'elle aurait tenté de faire cavalier seul pour prouver qu'elle pouvait être capable de mener une mission sans notre aide. Son manque de discipline et sa tendance à ignorer la chaine de commandement aurait pu compromettre la mission, Gibbs. C'est mieux qu'elle ne soit pas partie prenante dans cette affaire. »

Léon scruta Gibbs pour vérifier l'impact de ses propos sur son agent et ce dernier tiqua en réalisant que la situation ne se prêtait pas à une bataille de pouvoir. L'ancien Marine ne pouvait arguer sur l'analyse de son supérieur, Ziva avait trop tendance parfois à se comporter comme si elle était l'équipe à elle seule, c'est-à-dire qu'elle réagissait en officier du Mossad et non en officier de liaison donc presque en agent du NCIS.

Ce point mis à part, il y avait un autre sujet pour lequel il souhaitait obtenir une réponse avant son départ et il décida d'utiliser une carte sans doute pas honnête mais qui devait lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« C'est peut-être une mission avec un aller sans retour, Léon » déclara soudain Gibbs. « Je peux savoir où DiNozzo a été transféré ? » tenta-t-il malgré tout.

Léon l'observa d'un regard scrutateur et spéculateur. Il comprit que Gibbs jouait le tout pour le tout et essayait de l'attendrir pour lui révéler l'information qu'en tant qu'ami de Tony et directeur du NCIS, il avait décidé de ne pas divulguer.

« J'espère sincèrement que vous ne pensez pas que cette tentative de… chantage puisse marcher parce que c'est vraiment indigne de vous » soupira Vance. « Désolé, Jethro mais la restriction imposée à votre équipe est également valable pour vous et je n'y dérogerai pas même pour vous. Je ne vais pas trahir la confiance que Tony m'a accordée en vous révélant cette information. Et n'oubliez pas que McGee a tenté de pirater son dossier et qu'il en a subi les conséquences. J'espère donc plus de retenue de votre part à ce sujet. »

« Qu'est-ce que DiNozzo peut bien avoir comme moyen de pression qui vous empêche de me le dire ? » demanda l'ancien Marine d'un ton bourru et désapprobateur.

« Ne vous engager pas sur ce terrain, Gibbs » gronda le directeur d'un ton catégorique et furieux tout en se redressant sur son siège pour donner plus de poids à son avertissement. « Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est le seul, dans cette affaire, à avoir perdu plus que vous tous réunis et à avoir été obligé d'abandonner son domicile et son travail pour s'exiler loin de ses amis et de devoir repartir à zéro ? Je ne lui ferais pas l'affront de penser que vous avez soudain conscience de votre implication dans ce merdier et que vous reconnaissez implicitement en être responsable. Tout ça pour que vous insistiez pour que je vous communique son nouveau lieu de résidence. Je pense que vous présumez un peu trop de ma capacité à être patient et à être indulgent. »

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et malgré sa colère, tendit la main à son agent.

« Bonne chance pour votre mission et tâchez de revenir entier » lui souhaita-t-il. « Un rapport de temps en temps serait apprécié, histoire de savoir comment ça se déroule. Et bon sang, n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de vous et votre satané orgueil mais de sauver ces enfants. »

Gibbs rendit la poignée de mains, fier que Vance ait respecté la promesse faite à Tony malgré son désir d'obtenir cette information.

« J'ai bien l'intention de rentrer sain et sauf, Léon » affirma l'ancien Marine. « Et je suis déterminé à vous soutirer l'endroit où DiNozzo se cache. »

« Bon courage pour ça, Jethro » gloussa son supérieur en secouant la tête. « A moins qu'une de vos enquêtes ne devienne commune, auquel cas je ne pourrai vous dénier l'affaire sinon en la transférant à une autre équipe, il est hors de question que je sois assez stupide pour vous satisfaire sur ce point. »

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Il est temps pour moi de repartir au travail et pour vous d'étudier ce dossier » conclut-il en franchissant le seuil. « En cas de problème ou si votre couverture est percée, vous battez en retraite. Je ne tiens pas à avoir votre mort sur la conscience. Entendu ? »

Gibbs le fixa un instant, évaluant ce dernier conseil ou plutôt ordre de la part de son supérieur.

« Je ne ferai pas d'excès de zèle, Léon » promit-il en levant la main droite comme pour jurer. « Au moindre soupçon de difficulté, je rentre si je ne peux sauver la situation. »

« Bien, je n'en attends pas moins de vous, respectez cet ordre pour une fois, Jethro » dit encore l'homme noir. « Je ne voudrais pas être celui qui soit obligé de dire à DiNozzo que vous avez voulu trop en faire. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, il ne souhaite pas votre mort. »

Sur ce, il fit son chemin vers sa voiture, laissant Gibbs spéculer sur la signification de cette dernière déclaration. Bientôt, il s'éloigna satisfait de la tournure de l'entretien.

Gibbs, pour sa part, regarda la voiture quitter les lieux tout en ruminant sur les dernières paroles de Léon. Et en réfléchissant, il pouvait aisément les croire. Depuis son retour, il avait soufflé le chaud et le froid dans sa relation avec Tony. Il n'avait pas su gérer réellement les conséquences de son accident et la perte de sa mémoire.

Pour quelle raison avait-il décidé que son second avait des torts et que le reste de son équipe était innocente ? Il se souvenait que l'italien avait tendance à faire tampon entre les autres et lui lorsqu'il laissait son côté bâtard jouer son plein effet. Depuis quand son bras droit avait-il été la cible de ses sautes d'humeur ?

S'il était honnête, il devait reconnaitre que, depuis le recrutement de Todd, l'attitude de DiNozzo s'était peu à peu modifiée, il avait commencé à jouer un rôle qu'il avait si bien interprété que, lors de son retour, Gibbs s'était laissé prendre au piège de croire que c'était sa véritable personnalité. Sa mémoire encore tout embrouillée n'avait pas discerné la différence et il avait basé son attitude sur cette vision erronée.

Aujourd'hui, il se mordait les doigts de n'avoir pas eu le courage de poser quelques questions qui auraient pu dissiper la mésentente qui s'était installée entre eux. Et que dire de toutes ces images qui envahissaient son esprit à tout moment ! Réalité ou imagination, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir et pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que Tony et lui avaient été plus que des collègues ou simplement des amis.

Si son esprit refusait catégoriquement de lui apporter une réponse nette et précise, son corps lui en donnait une autre, plus révélatrice. Il ne pouvait nier les réactions physiques qu'il ressentait lorsque DiNozzo se mouvait d'une certaine manière ou lorsqu'il se penchait, le dos tourné vers lui. Il lui avait fallu quitter les lieux à plusieurs reprises pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de ses subordonnés en arborant une érection inopportune.

Son aversion maladive pour régler un problème par une discussion franche l'avait desservi à plusieurs reprises mais il avait, malgré tout, persisté dans cette voix. Et il ne pouvait désormais que se mordre les doigts de dépit pour n'avoir pas eu suffisamment de cran pour crever l'abcès et aborder de front une discussion qui, certes, aurait été pénible mais certainement aussi salutaire pour lui.

Maintenant, il devait vivre avec la certitude qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose de vital pour lui et qu'il ne retrouverait sans doute pas. Tony était parti et il pouvait parier sans souci que l'italien ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il était lui-même têtu mais DiNozzo savait être plus borné que lui sous certaines circonstances, celle-ci en était une qu'il ne nierait pas.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dossier et il soupira lourdement. Il avait une mission qui pouvait le voir remporter un franc succès ou de finir en échec total. Il devait se concentrer sur un seul point primordial : le sauvetage des innocents pris dans les filets acérés de prédateurs cupides, amoraux et dépravés.

Cette mission pouvait s'avérer être une planche de salut pour lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. S'éloigner un temps loin de cette situation et n'avoir qu'un but en tête pouvait l'aider à redevenir celui qu'il devait être à son retour, un chef d'équipe digne de ce nom.

Il se leva pour chercher un crayon et un papier, il avait du travail et il devait faire en sorte qu'il soit fin prêt dans les meilleurs délais avec tous les atouts possibles en main. Gibbs se plongea alors dans l'étude du dossier et notamment de la couverture qu'on lui proposait. S'apitoyer sur son sort devrait attendre.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Une autre punition pour McGee, une mission pour Gibbs et David retournée en Israël. Notre équipe de DC est donc quasi inexistante pour l'instant. Qu'en sera-t-il plus tard ?

.

Le prochain chapitre se concentra sur Tony et sa propre équipe.

.

A bientôt

.

Chtimi


	5. Chapitre 4 : Sortie amicale

.

.

Merci à vous toutes pour vos coms, je vois que les spéculations vont bon train et vous saurez bientôt qui à trouver la solution.

.

J'accueille de nouvelles lectrices qui ajoutent mes histoires à leurs listes de fics favorites ou d'auteurs favoris. Je les en remercie car c'est un plaisir de savoir que l'on fait de nouvelles adeptes.

.

Ce chapitre nous permet de retrouver Tony et son équipe. Nous reviendrons vers celle de DC un peu plus tard, cette seconde partie est pour l'instant centrée sur notre italien et sa nouvelle vie.

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Sortie amicale**

 **.**

Tony et son équipe venaient de clore leur enquête en cours et de mettre le coupable sous les verrous. A la grande satisfaction de leur chef, chaque membre avait effectué son travail consciencieusement, aisément et professionnellement. Il n'avait noté aucun heurt entre collègues, chacun acceptait les directives de son second sans le moindre souci.

.

Chacun avait une tâche spécifique à traiter sur le terrain. Maria était affecté à la recherche et collecte d'indices sous la supervision discrète de Colin, celui-ci prenait les photos de la scène de crime, Paul s'occupait plus particulièrement des appareils informatiques et autres technologies, John interrogeait les témoins et discutait avec les forces de police.

Tout roulait comme une machine parfaitement huilée. Cette première phase d'observation lui permis de se faire une idée précise du rôle de chacun dans l'équipe et de la cohésion du groupe. Ici, aucun ne tentait de tirer la couverture à lui (ou elle) pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de leur chef. Le professionnalisme qui s'affichait devant lui le ravisait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer.

.

Et il ne put s'empêcher bien malgré lui de faire le parallèle avec son ancienne équipe dont les membres ne cessaient d'être mis en compétition les uns avec les autres afin que Gibbs puisse tirer le meilleur parti de l'ensemble. Et il se maudissait pour oser faire une telle comparaison alors que ce n'était pas un match où l'une ou l'autre équipe devait sortir vainqueur.

.

L'agent en charge du bureau du NCIS d'Hawaï s'était juré de ne pas reproduire le schéma de gestion que l'ancien Marine prônait si allégrement. C'était peut-être pour Gibbs sa façon de faire - de toute évidence un copier-coller de la méthode de Mike Franks – mais pour Tony, ce n'était pas une formule qui lui convenait.

.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié la manière de Gibbs de mener son équipe mais, au fil du temps, il avait bien été obligé de s'en accommoder et même d'y participer, à son grand regret. Même en tant que second, il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire sur les procédés de son patron. Sa devise était « _mon équipe, mes règles, ma gestion_ » et il devait s'y conformer sous peine de se faire virer.

.

Certes, à l'époque, il aurait pu – et même dû – se rebeller mais il avait pensé, à tort, que l'adjonction d'autres agents dans l'équipe permettrait de dynamiser autrement leur duo. S'il avait su ce que l'arrivée de Todd puis celle de McGee et enfin celle de David allait engendrer, il aurait changé son fusil d'épaule et aurait refusé de jouer le rôle d'idiot que Gibbs lui avait imposé afin de rassurer la profileuse puis l'informaticien sur leur place dans l'équipe.

.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque son second fit signe à ses collègues de laisser la place au légiste qui se chargeait de ramener le corps à la morgue. Ses agents rassemblèrent le matériel et se dirigèrent vers les deux voitures. Comme à l'aller, Tony et John prirent la première avec l'italien au volant tandis que les trois subordonnés montaient dans la seconde.

.

Puis à la suite l'un de l'autre, les véhicules reprirent le chemin de la base et du bureau. Le van du légiste suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois au bureau, John distribua les tâches sans qu'aucun agent ne s'oppose à ses directives. Chacun avait une fonction bien précise à remplir et connaissait son rôle dans l'équipe. Pour autant, aucun n'était cantonné dans une seule tâche, sauf leur informaticien.

.

Tony les regarda un moment avant de les laisser à leurs occupations, il avait de la paperasse à remplir pour son changement de statut et les inévitables rapports d'enquêtes à superviser pour les soumettre au JAG pour les procès à venir. Il faisait une pause de temps en temps et il écoutait les commentaires de son équipe sur l'avancée de leur enquête.

.

Ce soir-là, lorsque son équipe quitta le bureau après l'avoir salué, il se sentit satisfait. Malgré le délai assez court, une journée ne paraissait pas suffisant, il avait un bon feeling sur cette équipe. Il savait qu'il avait des agents capables, sachant travailler ensemble, sans égo démesuré, sans but inavoué.

.

Chacun d'eux avait réussi à rester des agents brillants malgré la déplorable gestion de Barnett, leur précédent chef d'équipe et Tony était ravi qu'ils se soient sortis de cette emprise sans trop de casse. Barnett avait été un agent qui n'avait aucun regard pour la sécurité de son équipe, tout comme Gibbs à une époque pas si lointaine.

.

Tandis qu'il lisait les rapports des enquêtes des derniers mois, il réalisa que son second avait pratiquement fait tourner le bureau à lui seul, Barnett devenait de plus en plus absent. Il déléguait bien trop de son autorité sur son bras droit et l'italien comprit que John avait assumé son rôle plus celui de second durant plusieurs mois.

.

John avait rempli les deux fonctions tout comme lui-même l'avait fait durant la siesta mexicaine de Gibbs à ceci près que ses propres collègues ne l'avaient pas soutenu comme ils l'auraient dû tandis que l'équipe de Barnett s'était rallié derrière leur agent senior.

.

Il nota également que plusieurs affaires avaient été laissées entre les mains du département de police d'Hawaï alors qu'elles relevaient de leur juridiction. Il allait devoir se rendre au poste et revoir avec le commissaire les priorités de la police et celles de l'agence fédérale. Il était inadmissible que le NCIS ne soit pas en charge des affaires concernant ses compétences.

.

Vers 22 heures, il referma le dernier dossier qu'il avait sélectionné et s'étira avant de songer à rentrer. Il était tard mais il était satisfait de cette première journée. Il gagna sa voiture et n'eut aucun mal à faire le chemin inverse du matin, la circulation était quasiment nulle. Il songea également qu'il devrait s'arrêter quelque part pour se restaurer, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de remplir ses placards. Faire la cuisine serait un bon dérivatif, une fois qu'il serait en mesure de mettre en place une certaine routine.

.

Arrivé dans le centre-ville, il repéra une enseigne qui l'attira et décida impulsivement de s'arrêter là. Il gara la voiture sur une place vide à proximité, prit sa tablette et fit les quelques mètres à pied tout en regardant de tous côtés, la vie nocturne était aussi trépidante que la vie diurne apparemment. Il y avait encore pas mal de monde dans les rues et les restaurants et bars semblaient bondés.

.

Il franchit la porte de l'établissement et traversa la pièce jusqu'au bar. Il commanda une bière puis demanda le menu qu'il parcourut. Une pizza le tentait bien et il passa sa commande en spécifiant qu'il refusait les ananas, en bon italien, il estimait que c'était un sacrilège selon lui sur une pizza digne de ce nom.

.

Attrapant sa consommation, il trouva une table vide et s'y installa. Il profita de l'attente pour envoyer un mail à Toby et Jimmy. Il hésita un long moment avant d'en rédiger un autre à l'attention de Grant, il se sentait toujours coupable d'avoir rompu avec son partenaire temporaire. Certes, il avait apprécié leur relation mais pas au point de la concrétiser définitivement.

.

Il ignorait s'il serait capable de refaire suffisamment confiance à un autre homme au point d'envisager plus qu'une simple aventure. Sa relation avec Gibbs avait été parsemée de hauts et de bas, plus de bas s'il était honnête. L'ancien Marine était aussi exigeant dans leur relation personnelle que celle professionnelle.

.

Il aimait contrôler presque tous les aspects de la vie de Tony et il avait fallu que ce dernier menace de mettre un terme à leur relation pour que Gibbs accepte de lâcher un peu de lest et lui permettre de s'émanciper un peu de sa tutelle autoritaire. Une fois parvenu à ce résultat, il pensait que leur vie de couple serait plus harmonieuse.

.

Rien n'était plus éloigné de la réalité, Gibbs s'enfermait régulièrement dans son sous-sol sous prétexte d'avoir envie d'un peu d'espace personnel. Tony soupçonnait que la perte d'une partie de son pouvoir sur l'italien avait amoindri son désir de poursuivre leur relation. Borné comme il l'était, il n'avait jamais tenté de discuter de la situation avec l'italien.

.

Bon an, mal an, Tony avait essayé de continuer mais au fil des semaines, leur lien s'était atténué. L'accident qui avait causé l'amnésie de Gibbs avait permis à Tony de prendre du recul, de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il voulait véritablement. L'attitude de McGee, Sciuto et David de même que celle de Ducky avait déclenché une sérieuse remise en question.

.

Le retour inopiné de l'ancien Marine et la coalition de ses collègues contre lui l'avaient convaincu qu'il était temps de redéfinir ses propres priorités. Il aurait dû accepter, dès cet instant, que rien ne pouvait être sauvé de sa relation passée avec Gibbs lorsqu'il avait compris que ce dernier se jouait de lui en prétendant ne pas se souvenir d'eux.

.

Il avait trop tardé à prendre une décision définitive et douloureuse à plus d'un égard et il avait été grandement étonné du soutien de Vance. L'adjonction inopinée de Grant à l'équipe avait été une bouffée d'oxygène pour l'italien qui avait, durant un temps, pensé que quelque chose pouvait le retenir à DC.

.

Mais les semaines suivantes avaient prouvé que son désir était futile, il avait certes une relation agréable avec Grant mais pas suffisamment forte pour l'obliger à revenir sur sa décision de rompre avec l'équipe, l'agence et Gibbs.

.

La proposition du directeur était venue à point nommé pour lui éviter de présenter sa démission effective immédiatement. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre et l'avis de Jimmy l'avait persuadé de prendre un nouveau départ loin de la capitale.

.

Ce qu'il avait trouvé en étudiant les dossiers de ses futurs agents l'avait rassuré, il s'était vite rendu compte que chaque membre de son équipe avait une tête solide que même l'attitude de Barnett n'avait pas réussi à briser. C'était un bon point pour eux et il avait misé sur cet aspect de leur personnalité pour juger de leur force.

.

Passer outre l'hostilité manifeste de leur chef les avait rapproché plutôt que les éloigner. Et, selon les dires de Webster, ils se serraient les coudes et offraient assistance les uns aux autres. Cela renforçait indéniablement leur cohésion professionnelle. Ils savaient ainsi qu'ils pouvaient compter sur leurs collègues pour les protéger sur le terrain.

.

Le serveur arriva et déposa sa commande sur la table ainsi qu'une autre bière. Tony remercia, ferma sa tablette et commença son repas. Il n'allait pas s'attarder même si l'ambiance était bon enfant. Il avait envie de se relaxer devant son piano et de jouer durant un moment. La musique avait toujours été pour lui un dérivatif à bien des problèmes au même titre que le sport ou le sexe.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tandis qu'il se restaurait, il cessa de prêter une attention très soutenue à son environnement. L'endroit était relativement bien rempli, autant de consommateurs de boissons que de dineurs. La discrète musique qui jouait en fond sonore était à peine audible tant les conversations fusaient de toutes parts.

.

C'est ainsi qu'il manqua le fait qu'il faisait l'objet de l'attention d'un client solitaire qui l'observait depuis son arrivée. L'homme avait eu un choc en le voyant franchir le seuil de l'établissement et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis lors.

.

Il était installé à quelques tables de celle de l'italien et s'il avait admiré la plastique du joggeur en short et tee-shirt, il appréciait tout autant l'homme engoncé dans un jean qui le moulait là où il fallait, faisant ressortir ses attributs bien tentants.

.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il débattit intérieurement s'il allait profiter de cette occasion pour tenter une approche plus directe mais le temps qu'il se décide et l'inconnu en avait profité pour payer son addition et quitter le restaurant.

.

L'homme soupira et débattit s'il allait suivre l'objet de son intérêt lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il était apparemment temps de reprendre le travail et cet appel réglait son indécision. Il devrait compter sur la chance pour le faire rencontre à nouveau l'inconnu.

.

Il était certain cependant qu'il devait être établi pour de bon sur son territoire et qu'il serait donc enclin à le croiser de nouveau. Cette certitude l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau où il retrouva son équipe et l'image de l'inconnu lui sortit de son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lendemain, Tony se pointa de bonne heure au bureau et mit la cafetière en route avec le café qu'il avait apporté, un mélange italien spécial qu'il espérait remporterait l'adhésion de son équipe. Faire une pause autour d'un café pouvait cimenter un peu plus leur relation, surtout si la pause était accompagnée de gâteaux.

.

Tony envisageait de confectionner des pâtisseries pour le bureau si l'expérience remportait du succès. Pour l'heure, il reprit les éléments de l'enquête en cours et prit quelques notes et inscrivit quelques suggestions. Il voulait voir si l'un de ses agents penserait à ce détail, voir si l'un d'eux avait un mode de pensée similaire au sien.

.

« Bonjour, Tony » le salua joyeusement Maria qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle.

« Agent Parker » lui renvoya Tony.

« Maria suffira amplement et puisque nous avons l'autorisation de ne pas utiliser votre titre, vous pouvez être plus familier avec nous également… si ça vous dit » dit-elle en se servant un café.

.

Elle porta la tasse à son visage et huma l'odeur. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de goûter le breuvage et émit un soupir d'appréciation.

.

« J'imagine que nous vous devons ce nectar, Tony » déclara-t-elle en l'observant. « C'est un pur plaisir pour le palais. »

« Ah, un petit péché ! » avoua Tony. « Et en bon italien, je connais la valeur d'un bon café. »

« Les autres vont vous assiéger pour avoir la possibilité de connaitre votre fournisseur » déclara-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Mitch va être aux anges, il boit le sien aussi fort que possible mais il aime bien également qu'il ait du goût. »

« Tant mieux s'il sera apprécié parce qu'à compter de ce jour, vous serez chargé de veiller à son approvisionnement régulier » conseilla Tony. « Il suffira que chacun verse son obole dans une cagnotte commune qui servira pour alimenter la pause-café que j'ai l'intention d'instaurer à dater d'aujourd'hui. »

« Bonne idée, j'ai toujours déploré que rien de ce genre ne soit fait ici » approuva l'agent. « Il manquait quelque chose d'aussi convivial pour agrémenter une journée de travail bien remplie. Et je suis ok pour veiller à ce que l'on ne manque pas de stock. »

.

A cet instant, Mitchell déboula dans la salle et grogna.

.

« Ça sent le café mais un arôme que je ne connais pas » annonça-t-il en se précipitant vers le placard pour attraper une tasse et se servir. « Tony, Maria, bonjour » continua-t-il tout en remplissant son mug.

« Mitch » l'accueillit Maria. « Et notre chef est le bienfaiteur qu'il faut remercier pour ce café. »

« Mitchell » dit Tony en esquissant un léger sourire.

.

Son bras droit leur fit un signe avant de siroter le breuvage qu'il semblait également trouver à son goût.

.

« Bigre, c'est du café ou je ne m'y connais pas » approuva-t-il. « Et on a droit aussi à quelques friandises en supplément » ajouta-t-il en montrant le plateau de pâtisseries. « Nous sommes vraiment gâtés. »

« Oh, ça nous change de notre ex patron, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Colin, leur informaticien qui venait juste de les rejoindre. « Si vous nous traitez aussi bien tous les jours, nous n'allons pas regretté d'avoir troqué Barnett contre vous, Chef. »

« Holà, je ne suis pas Crésus, Webster » le détrompa aussitôt Tony.

.

Leur dernier membre fit son apparition à ce moment-là.

.

« Salut, tout le monde » lança Paul Carter.

.

Chacun le salua et comme le reste de l'équipe, il alla se servir une tasse. Et comme ses collègues, il réagit après une gorgée.

.

« Bonté divine ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ca, c'est de l'excellent café et si je ne m'abuse, de l'italien. Votre œuvre, Chef ? »

« Bien deviné, Carter » confirma Tony. « Je ne serais pas italien si je n'appréciais pas un bon café, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et les pâtisseries, c'est un bonus aussi ? » s'enquit également Paul.

.

Tony profita d'avoir son équipe au complet pour éclaircir ce point précis.

.

« Un bonus qui sera partagé par l'équipe » clarifia leur chef. « Et pour être clair, Maria est chargé de l'approvisionnement en café, je lui indiquerai où elle peut se ravitailler. Quant au reste, ce ne sera pas bombance tous les jours et ce sera à tour de rôle. Je souhaiterais que chacun de vous confectionne sa spécialité, si vous en avez une, et la partage avec l'équipe. »

« Vous supposez que nous sommes des as en cuisine, Chef ? » s'étonna Colin.

« Non, mais je suppose que, pour un divorcé comme vous ou un célibataire comme Paul, vous savez vous débrouiller un minimum quand même dans une cuisine. J'imagine que vous ne vous nourrissez pas que de plats à emporter. »

« Ah, bien vu » nota Paul. « Je suis sûr que nous pourrons faire un effort et devenir des pâtissiers du dimanche. »

« Oui, on aura sans doute des ratés mais ma fiancée n'arrête pas de m'asticoter pour que je l'aide en cuisine » confia Colin. « Ce sera l'occasion pour elle de me donner des leçons, je suis certain qu'elle sera enchantée de constater que ses suppliques ont porté leurs fruits. »

« Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça de se mettre à la cuisine » souligna Mitchell. « Je le fais depuis des années et ma femme et moi partageons des moments conviviaux autour des fourneaux. »

« Brian et moi composons et préparons nos menus ensemble » poursuivit Maria. « De nos jours, beaucoup d'hommes partagent les tâches ménagères et je trouve ça particulièrement agréable. Les femmes se sont mises au bricolage et au jardinage, il est normal que nos mâles aident pour les corvées et l'éducation des enfants. »

« Ok, ok, Maria, nous sommes convaincus » la stoppa Paul. « Nous ferons notre part. »

« Bien, ce point éclairci et approuvé à l'unanimité, si nous retournions au travail » déclara alors Tony.

.

Chacun alla laver sa tasse avant de gagner son bureau. Et comme la veille, Mitchell prit les rênes tandis que Tony observait.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ce schéma dura toute la semaine durant laquelle le nouveau chef d'équipe observa, donna quelques rares directives, formula quelques réflexions qui furent accueillies avec respect et non scepticisme ou raillerie. Son équipe put enfin résoudre leur affaire après un travail de fourmi qui se conclut par l'arrestation de leur coupable.

.

Tony termina sa période d'observation sur une note de satisfaction grandissante. Ses agents ne se prenaient pas pour des 'super agents' et ne montraient aucune arrogance envers leurs partenaires. Ils ne jetaient jamais leurs diplômes à la tête de celui qui n'en avait pas. Ils étaient respectueux les uns envers les uns, les taquineries étaient toujours légères, jamais irrespectueuses ou dégradantes.

.

De plus, ils n'avaient pas raillé Tony sur les réflexions qu'il avait émises durant leur enquête. Chacun les avait discutées, commentées, décortiqués pour finalement approuver leur validité et remercier leur chef lorsqu'elles s'étaient avérées correctes. Son processus de pensée ne pourrait certes jamais être enseigné mais il pouvait aider ses agents à améliorer le leur et c'était déjà un bon point à leur actif.

.

Jamais Todd, McGee ou David – et même dans une certaine mesure, Gibbs lui-même – n'avaient voulu reconnaitre que ses théories leur avaient permis de résoudre leurs enquêtes plus souvent que leurs recherches ou leurs présomptions. McGee ne prônait que par l'informatique, David ne comptait que sur ses contacts pour obtenir des informations.

.

Aucun d'eux n'exprimait de déduction logique ou n'émettait de spéculation valide en lisant simplement un dossier. Tony avait la faculté de rassembler des indices éparpillés, de les triturer dans tous les sens pour obtenir un ensemble cohérent qui donnait souvent la solution. Ou il pouvait tout bonnement songer à des possibilités auxquelles personne d'autre n'aurait pensé.

.

C'était ce qui faisait sa force, ce qui lui permettait d'être un aussi bon enquêteur avec un très haut ratio d'affaires résolues depuis qu'il avait été autorisé à enquêter à Peoria. Il s'était fait les dents sur des cas non résolus avant de se voir confier des enquêtes en cours difficiles. Son taux de réussite avait étonné et fait jaser mais il avait persévéré envers et contre tout.

.

Aujourd'hui, si Vance avait choisi de lui proposer un transfert plutôt que de le laisser partir, il le devait en grande partie à cette étonnante capacité de voir au-delà de l'évidence et de ne pas se fier à ce qui paraissait logique. Il savait également que ses prouesses lors des missions sous couverture faisaient de lui un atout de grande valeur pour l'agence.

.

Le NCIS ne comptait que peu d'agents de cette envergure parmi ses agents de terrain et certaines affaires requéraient d'avoir recours à de telles compétences. Il était donc logique que le directeur ait préféré conserver le second de Gibbs au sein de l'agence au lieu de le perdre au profit du FBI ou pire… de la CIA.

.

La rivalité entre agences gouvernementales était bien réelle malgré le déni constant de leurs dirigeants et les recommandations du gouvernement de coopérer entre elles. Chacune avait le souci de recruter les meilleurs agents en fonction de leurs besoins personnels, ce qui fait que Tony avait été presque pourchassé par certaines depuis son succès dans l'affaire Macaluso.

.

Avoir réussi à déjouer la méfiance légendaire des mafiosi envers tout nouveau venu et être parvenu à attirer l'attention du 'big boss' et s'élever de simple coursier jusqu'au rang de bras droit du parrain était un exploit digne d'être souligné et reconnu. Et surtout avoir obtenu le respect du mafieux qui lui avait laissé la vie sauve sous conditions était encore mieux et surtout exceptionnel.

.

Et malgré tout ça, il n'avait jamais eu la grosse tête, n'avait jamais pris de haut un agent moins doué que lui. Il avait pris McGee sous son aile et durant les deux premières années, l'informaticien avait suivi ses conseils et ses directives. Ce fut la mort de Todd et l'arrivée de David qui avait tout fait basculer.

.

L'arrogance et le dédain de David pour le second de Gibbs avaient fait réagir McGee qui s'était alors rebellé contre son mentor, juste parce qu'il avait le soutien de l'israélienne. Elle avait réussi à entrainer l'agent dans son camp et l'avait persuadé de traiter Tony comme quantité négligeable dans l'équipe, comme s'il n'était pas son supérieur.

.

C'était ce qui, d'une certaine manière, avait été le plus dur à encaisser pour l'italien. Voir son poulain se détourner de lui comme s'il était moins que lui parce que son éducation était moindre que la sienne avait été un coup bas de la part de l'informaticien. Jamais il n'avait songé à poser franchement la question à Tony, il n'avait fait qu'assumer sans vérifier.

.

Et c'était ce qui avait précipité sa perte, non seulement parce qu'il s'était laissé influencer au-delà du raisonnable mais parce qu'il avait présumé des faits qu'il lui aurait pris quelques minutes à contrôler. Pour un membre de l'équipe première de l'agence, c'était plutôt inacceptable sachant le genre d'affaires qu'elle traitait.

.

C'était l'une des raisons qui avait incité Tony à se montrer désormais honnête avec sa nouvelle équipe. Ne pas cacher qui il était en réalité, ne plus porter systématiquement de masques et se comporter comme l'agent compétent qu'il était au quotidien et non en de rares occasions.

.

Il soupira, termina là son examen de conscience et rangea la paperasse. Il consulta sa montre et nota qu'il était presque 20.00 h, il se leva, fit le tour du bureau, s'assurant que tout était en ordre et quitta le bâtiment. Il gagna le parking où seule sa voiture était encore stationnée. Rapidement, il se mit au volant et regagna sa maison où il laissa le véhicule dans l'allée puisqu'il songeait à ressortir.

.

Le week-end s'annonça solitaire et il songea à voir si les Montfort seraient partants pour une invitation de dernière minute. Il composa donc leur numéro pour obtenir un message qui lui apprit qu'ils étaient sur le continent en visite chez leurs enfants. Tant pis donc pour la compagnie agréable.

.

Il monta prendre une douche et trouva pratique d'avoir une salle de bains personnelle qui jouxtait sa chambre. Avec le dressing contigu, c'était un agencement fonctionnel qui lui plaisait et qui lui rappelait celui qu'il avait fait aménager dans sa demeure de DC. Il avait espéré retrouver la même installation ici et avait été conquis lorsqu'il avait noté qu'elle était également disponible dans la maison.

.

Une fois douché, il se sécha et s'en même prendre la peine de s'enrouler dans un drap – après tout, il vivait seul ici, il pouvait se promener nu si l'envie lui en prenait – il gagna le dressing et fit son choix parmi sa garde-robe. Il choisit un pantalon de lin noir, une chemise de soie verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et une veste légère.

.

Non pas qu'il avait l'intention d'attirer l'attention d'une ou d'un compagnon d'un soir, il n'était pas si désespéré que ça. Faire un break de quelques semaines ne le tuerait pas, il avait déjà expérimenté ça après le départ de Gibbs pour Mexico. Certes, le sevrage avait alors été dur mais il s'y était finalement habitué.

.

Habillé, il se contempla dans le miroir du dressing et approuva sa tenue. Il était élégant sans être trop apprêté, juste ce qu'il fallait pour un vendredi soir. Il descendait l'escalier lorsque son téléphone sonna, il le récupéra dans sa veste et consulta l'écran. Il fronça les sourcils en notant le nom inscrit.

.

« DiNozzo » annonça-t-il en prenant l'appel.

« Bonsoir, Chef » lui répondit Paul. « J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

« Pas du tout, Paul. Un problème ? » s'enquit l'italien qui fit son chemin vers la porte d'entrée.

« Ah, non, aucun problème » le rassura son agent. « Je… je voulais juste savoir si un diner entre célibataires… bien que j'ignore si vous fréquentez quelqu'un… »

.

Tony fut d'abord surpris par l'invitation et mit un instant avant de donner une réponse, ce qui induisit Paul en erreur quant à sa proposition.

.

« A vrai dire, c'est sans doute une mauvaise idée » termina-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ce serait stupide ? » l'admonesta gentiment Tony.

.

Il n'avait en fait aucune raison valable de rejeter l'offre de son agent et il était tout aussi seul que lui. Accepter de partager un diner n'engageait à rien sinon à resserrer les liens entre lui et l'équipe.

.

« J'étais sur le point de sortir et trouver un club avec de la bonne musique » finit-il par avouer.

« Oh, je connais un endroit agréable où les clients ont même la possibilité de jouer du piano » lui apprit son agent.

Tony sourit, il aimait ce genre d'endroit où il pourrait assouvir son désir de pianoter, son propre instrument lui manquait. Il attendait encore une partie de son mobilier. Pour l'instant, il campait plus qu'il ne vivait confortablement, tout n'était pas déballé et installé.

.

« Ah, ça parait intéressant surtout si la cuisine vaut le détour » approuva le chef.

« Pour sûr qu'elle vaut le coup » confirma Carter. « Vous disposez d'un GPS dans votre voiture. »

« En effet. »

« Je vous donne l'adresse et je vous y retrouve » indiqua l'agent junior. « Ça s'appelle le Lewers Lounge à Waikiki, c'est plus un club de jazz qu'un restaurant classique. »

« Parfait » s'exclama Tony. « Je vous rejoins là-bas. »

.

Il coupa la communication et se mit en route après avoir renseigné le GPS. Finalement, son diner ne serait pas aussi solitaire qu'il l'avait pensé. Malgré la circulation, il parvint assez rapidement à destination et aperçut son agent qui l'attendait devant le club. Il gara sa voiture sur le parking de l'établissement et rejoignit Paul qu'il salua.

.

Tous deux franchirent l'entrée et un maitre d'hôtel les guida presque immédiatement vers une table pour deux. Il leur laissa le menu et attendit qu'ils commandent leur boisson. Tony s'abstint de commander un alcool fort, se contentant d'un apéritif doux plutôt qu'un bourbon ou un whisky. Paul suivit son exemplaire puis tous deux se plongèrent dans l'examen du menu.

.

Le serveur leur apporta la boisson et prit la commande avant de repartir. Tony jeta un regard sur la salle et repéra l'estrade où trônait un magnifique piano à queue. S'il pouvait en juger, il s'agissait d'un Steinberg et il comptait bien s'installer sur le tabouret et se plonger dans la musique s'il en avait la possibilité.

.

Et il n'avait que faire que Paul découvre que son chef était un musicien, ce qu'il n'avait jamais laissé ses partenaires de DC découvrir. Gibbs ou même Abby n'avaient jamais mis les pieds chez lui et donc ne connaissaient pas ce détail. Il ne s'était jamais vanté de son talent et la seule fois où il y avait fait allusion avec Ziva, elle avait cru qu'il plaisantait.

.

Il n'y avait eu que Grant qui avait eu le privilège de l'entendre jouer et son amant avait été subjugué par sa virtuosité. Il le lui avait même répété plusieurs fois, indiquant qu'il pouvait rester des heures à l'écouter sans s'ennuyer, lui qui n'aimait pas forcément la musique classique. C'était un compliment que l'italien avait rarement reçu et il l'avait chéri pour ce qu'il était : une reconnaissance sincère de son talent.

.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Paul au bout d'un moment.

« C'est sympa » reconnut son chef. « Certes, c'est sans doute très touristique » admit-il en notant le nombre de clients qui semblait à ranger dans cette catégorie. « Le cadre est agréable et ce qui est le plus important, c'est le superbe instrument qui attend patiemment de naitre à la vie. »

.

Paul l'observa un moment, tourna la tête vers l'estrade avant de reporter son regard vers son chef. Tony avait le sien toujours fixé sur le piano et ses doigts le démangeaient grandement de se poser sur les touches et de laisser la musique l'envahir et de la faire partager.

.

« Vous jouez ? » demanda Paul, curieux de connaitre un peu mieux l'italien.

« Oui, depuis que je suis tout petit » avoua Tony sans honte et sans hésitation. « J'ai commencé avec ma défunte mère alors que je devais avoir à peine 4 ans. Elle me prenait sur ses genoux et posait mes petits doigts sur chaque touche pour m'apprendre leur sonorité. A six ans, je jouais de la musique classique sans la moindre difficulté et sans partition. Je l'avais tellement entendu elle-même exécuter ces morceaux que je les avais retenus. J'ai une bonne oreille et une excellente mémoire auditive. »

« Waouh, fantastique » souffla son agent, visiblement impressionné.

« Que ceci ne vous oblige pas à me mettre sur un piédestal, Paul » ordonna Tony d'un ton calme. « J'ai décidé de ne plus me cacher et d'être celui que je suis réellement parce que j'ai joué un rôle à DC qui m'a valu d'être la risée de mes subordonnés. Je ne referais pas cette erreur ici et avec cette nouvelle équipe. Il va sans dire cependant que ce n'est pas une information qui devra être galvaudée à tout va. Compris ? »

« Parfaitement, Chef » l'assura Paul avec un sourire complice.

.

L'agent était honoré que son nouveau chef lui ait donné la primeur d'une telle révélation et il allait se montrer digne de sa confiance. Si DiNozzo voulait divulguer cette information à son équipe, ce serait son choix et non parce que lui, Paul Carter, n'avait pas su tenir sa langue.

.

« Je ne dirais rien, même pas à l'équipe à moins que vous ne m'en donniez l'autorisation » confirma-t-il d'un ton ferme et sincère.

.

La seule réponse de son chef fut un léger sourire, presque timide que Paul trouva charmant. Il lui semblait que son supérieur était un sacré mélange, il était compétent dans son travail et le savait mais il paraissait avoir certaines difficultés à accepter les compliments. Une étrange combinaison que l'agent avait rapidement noté depuis son arrivée.

.

Il n'avait cessé d'observer discrètement son chef afin de cerner un peu mieux sa personnalité et il avait noté quelques contradictions incroyables comme celles auxquelles il venait de penser. Mais ce n'était pas les seules. Tony n'avait aucune difficulté à les aider mais avait du mal à accepter de l'aide en retour. Paul en avait déduit qu'il avait dû essuyer des déboires dans ce domaine à plusieurs reprises et avait appris à ne compter que sur lui.

.

De même, il n'était pas avare de compliments en public lorsqu'ils étaient mérités mais ne savait pas en recevoir. Il avait délivré une ou deux remontrances en privé et avec tact, estimant sans doute que c'était moins vexant pour l'agent réprimandé. Il était facile de deviner qu'il avait dû subir une humiliation identique devant sa propre équipe qui avait certainement dû se réjouir de voir leur supérieur se faire taper sur les doigts.

.

Malgré la semaine chargée que l'équipe avait connue depuis l'arrivée de Tony, Paul avait apprécié leur nouvelle collaboration. Comme promis, il avait installé un bureau dans la salle commune et il avait mis à profit ces quelques jours pour étudier son équipe. Il n'avait jamais véritablement pris part à leur enquête en cours sauf pour quelques légères touches et directives qui les avaient aidés à arrêter leur coupable.

.

Et l'agent junior reconnaissait que son supérieur avait un esprit brillant, bien loin des stéréotypes que l'on prêtait aux flics. Il était même certain que l'italien devait avoir un quotient intellectuel élevé, en tout cas plus que la moyenne des humains. Et il n'avait aucune honte à avouer qu'il ne connaissait pas quelque chose.

.

Et surtout, ce qui ne gâchait rien aux yeux de l'agent était que son chef était très bel homme, qu'il était célibataire comme lui et qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui demander s'il butinait dans les deux équipes. Certains regards ne trompaient pas et il avait remarqué, sans savoir s'il était le seul, que celui de Tony suivait aussi bien la chute de reins d'une femme que les fesses d'un homme.

.

Certes, il était un peu tôt pour oser faire un pas vers lui mais Paul savait que les hommes dans le genre de Tony ne restaient pas longtemps disponibles. Il ne voulait cependant pas gâcher ses chances avec l'italien en se précipitant. Il avait l'avantage de travailler avec lui et donc de le voir tous les jours. Il pourrait approfondir d'abord leur relation professionnelle avant de s'attaquer à une relation plus personnelle.

.

Leur commande arriva enfin et les deux hommes attaquèrent leur plat tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Sport, histoire de l'art et du cinéma, histoire des civilisations disparues furent des sujets qu'ils abordèrent. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir quelques loisirs en commun et c'était un bon point selon Paul. Une relation où chaque partenaire avait des intérêts différents était souvent vouée à l'échec selon lui.

.

Leur assiette vide, Tony s'adossa à sa chaise et contempla un instant son agent. Il devait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui mais il savait que le moment n'était pas idéal. Pourtant, il allait devoir s'entretenir avec lui rapidement, il avait bien constaté que son agent l'avait discrètement observé durant la semaine. Et pas seulement par hasard mais à dessein donc avec une arrière-pensée.

.

Et, en tant qu'homosexuel, Tony savait en reconnaitre un autre tout comme Paul devait savoir le faire. Il n'avait aucun a priori envers son agent mais il ne voulait pas que son subordonné voit en lui un partenaire potentiel. Il avait donné avec Gibbs et ne souhaitait pas renouvelé l'expérience. Sa relation avec Grant ne se comparait en rien à cette dernière.

.

Sans être un adepte de la fameuse règle 12 de Gibbs, « Ne pas fréquenter de collègue », il avait malgré tout appris à ses dépens qu'il valait mieux séparer relation professionnelle et relation personnelle, surtout entre subordonné et supérieur. En cas de rupture, l'un ou l'autre se trouvait lésé et la séparation conduisait souvent à du ressentiment et au bout du compte, tous les deux souffraient.

.

Il voulait absolument éviter une telle mésaventure à Paul, il ne souhaitait pas que l'agent tente sa chance et qu'il soit dans l'obligation de le repousser. Il avait en horreur de décevoir quelqu'un dans ce domaine et l'amour était pour lui un sujet très délicat qui devait être pris au sérieux. Il avait été si souvent déçu lui-même qu'il ne se voyait pas infliger la même chose à un autre être humain, homme ou femme.

.

Sa relation avec Grant avait été très satisfaisante jusqu'au moment où il avait compris que son compagnon aurait souhaité plus. Leur aventure était encore récente et faire de la peine à l'ancien Seal avait été presque un crève-cœur pour l'italien. Il avait sincèrement apprécié l'intermède amoureux avec lui mais il savait, dès le départ, qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus.

.

C'était la raison qui l'avait obligé à poser cartes sur table dès le départ mais Grant avait franchi la ligne invisible qui séparait leur aventure de l'amour. Son bleu avait accepté avec grâce la rupture et le transfert de Tony lui avait donné une bonne raison et une occasion de le faire sans drame. Grant souhaitait rester à DC et Tony quittait la capitale, il ne pouvait y avoir de relation longue distance pour aucun d'eux. La proximité était une composante de leur relation, sans elle, il n'y avait plus d'espoir de la prolonger.

.

Il stoppa là sa divagation intérieure et revint à la réalité. Paul avait commandé deux cafés et Tony songea qu'il était temps de prendre un peu de distance. Il avait apprécié la soirée et il entendait le dire à Paul mais pour l'heure, quelque chose l'attirait bien plus que l'homme.

.

Il se leva et s'avança vers l'estrade vide, le piano lui tendait les bras, la musique l'appelait de toutes ses forces. Il avait besoin de s'évader pour une heure ou deux du quotidien qu'était sa nouvelle vie déjà perturbée par la découverte de l'intérêt que lui portait un de ses agents.

.

Il s'installa sur le tabouret, ajusta sa position et laissa courir ses doigts sur les touches pour écouter et apprivoiser l'instrument. La sonorité était extraordinaire et bientôt, Tony se lança. Il commença, comme souvent, par de la musique classique puis dériva lentement vers du jazz qu'il adorait avant de passer à du blues et du rock. Il avait un large éventail de choix à sa disposition en matière musicale et des goûts éclectiques avec une très nette préférence pour le jazz.

.

Peu à peu, les conversations diminuèrent tandis que le musicien jouait sans prêter attention à son environnement. Tony était plongé dans un monde à part, un monde où il se sentait bien et où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Un monde où ses problèmes étaient relégués dans un coin de son esprit et ne pouvaient le perturber.

.

Il joua, pour le grand plaisir des clients, durant près d'une heure et demie avant que ses épaules et ses doigts ne demandent grâce. Il se redressa enfin et laissa un instant ses mains reposées sur le clavier avant de soupirer et de fermer le couvercle, un geste inconscient qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il jouait.

.

L'italien se leva alors et un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua la performance du pianiste. Tony, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette ovation, piqua un fard, fit une petite courbette en remerciement et regagna rapidement sa place. Paul lui adressa un sourire chaleureux sans rien dire comprenant que son chef était quelque peu gêné de la réaction des consommateurs.

.

« Il est temps pour moi de rentrer » annonça soudain l'italien. « La soirée a été agréable, Paul et je vous remercie pour cette invitation impromptue. »

« Je sens un mais venir » soupira son agent.

« Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'heure pour discuter sérieusement » prévint Tony.

.

Et le ton sérieux et surtout navré de son supérieur fit comprendre rapidement à Paul que, sans être profileur ou psy, il venait de voir disparaitre toute chance de nouer une relation amoureuse avec lui. Il en ignorait la raison mais il soupçonnait, comme dans la majorité des cas, qu'une rupture douloureuse en était à l'origine.

.

« Inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, je comprends parfaitement » rassura-t-il son supérieur. « C'est dommage mais je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. »

« Je suis quand même désolé de devoir mettre un terme à vos espoirs » s'excusa l'italien. « Mais un lien brisé dramatiquement peut être générateur de complications et pour le moment, je n'ai aucune envie d'ajouter celle-ci à la nouvelle vie que je mets en place. »

« C'est compréhensible et je suis moi-même navré de faire peser ce poids sur vos épaules » expliqua Paul. « Je n'avais pas prévu une telle réaction de ma part. »

« Il n'est pas nécessaire de me donner une quelconque explication, le désir ou l'amour ne se commandent pas, Paul et il n'est pas utile de vous en excuser. Si vous jugez que travailler avec moi risque d'être difficile… »

« Non, Tony, ne croyez pas ça » le stoppa aussitôt son agent ne levant la main. « Mon intérêt est certes présent mais pas encore assez fort pour ne pas être combattu. Je dois simplement trouver un sujet qui me distraira. »

« Bon courage alors parce que ce n'est pas toujours facile de renier un sentiment pareil » nota l'italien.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, ni sans doute la dernière que je trouve un homme à mon goût et qu'il ne réponde pas à mon désir, ne vous inquiétez pas » avoua Paul.

« Bien mais si vous avez besoin d'en parler, choisissons un endroit plus approprié » recommanda Tony.

.

Il fit discrètement signe au serveur d'apporter l'addition qu'il régla avec sa carte malgré la protestation de son agent.

.

« La moindre des choses pour compenser votre… » commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

.

Les deux hommes firent leur chemin vers le parking où était garé leur véhicule respectif. Tony gagna la sienne en premier et il allait saluer son agent mais avant de pouvoir dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, Paul l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa. Comprenant son geste, Tony lui accorda ce baiser avant que l'agent ne se détache et plante son regard hardiment dans celui de Tony.

.

« Je devais au moins faire ça » dit-il avec un sourire penaud.

.

Tony eut un geste inattendu, il caressa la joue de Paul avant de la faire glisser vers son épaule qu'il serra amicalement. Puis Paul se détourna et gagna son propre véhicule. Il monta, démarra et sortit du parking sans se retourner.

.

L'italien soupira, il espérait sincèrement que cette situation n'engendrerait pas de surprise lundi matin comme recevoir une lettre de démission. Il avait espéré repartir sur une base saine ici et voilà qu'à peine une semaine après sa prise de fonctions, il rencontrait sa première crise personnelle qu'il devrait gérer intelligemment pour ne pas compromettre l'équipe et la confiance que Léon avait mise en lui.

.

La tâche ne s'avérait pas insurmontable mais il allait devoir utiliser tout le doigté dont il était capable pour ne pas générer une catastrophe.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Waouh, voilà Tony face à une situation imprévue et à un sacré dilemme. Saura-t-il éviter la crise ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ou au suivant, qui sait où ma muse me conduira._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Rencontre professionnelle

.

.

 _La vie, le travail et la maladie ont eu raison de mon envie de publier ce chapitre plus tôt et j'en suis désolée. Et pour me faire pardonner, voici un très long chapitre._

 _._

 _Je remercie également les nouvelles lectrices qui viennent grossir le nombre de celles qui me suivent. J'aimerais bien cependant un petit commentaire de leur part pour connaitre la raison qui a fait qu'elles ont choisi de lire ou suivre mes fics. C'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce qui motive un lecteur dans son choix._

.

 _Bonne lecture et à vos coms, comme toujours._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 5 : Rencontre professionnelle**

 _._

Le lundi matin, Tony arriva bon premier au bureau comme d'habitude. Il lança la cafetière et déposa les gâteaux qu'il avait confectionnés durant le week-end comme dérivatif à son dilemme. Il ignorait si Paul et lui arriveraient à travailler ensemble sans que le sujet de l'attirance de son agent ne vienne perturber la bonne marche de l'équipe.

.

John se pointa le premier, suivi presque aussitôt de… Paul qui fit un clin d'œil rassurant à Tony dans le dos de son collègue. L'italien fronça les sourcils et reprit un visage impassible dès que son bras droit se tourna vers lui.

.

« Passez un bon week-end, Tony ? » s'enquit-il en se servant un café.

« Dans l'ensemble, j'ai déballé certaines affaires et imaginé où placer mes meubles qui sont arrivés de DC. »

« Besoin d'un coup de main pour les mettre en place ? »

« Non, du moins pas pour l'instant et j'ai l'assurance du déménageur qui est un ancien ami d'université que ses hommes sont à ma disposition pour ça dès que j'ai pris une décision » lui apprit son chef.

« S'ils ont un empêchement, nous serons ravis, les gars et moi, de vous aider. N'hésitez pas à demander, nous nous sommes tous – à un moment donné ou un autre – rendus service » stipula encore Mitchell.

« Merci, j'y penserai » déclara Tony en leur faisant signe de se servir.

« Pâtisserie maison ? » demanda Paul qui s'octroya un gâteau et remplit sa tasse de café.

« Ce sont des cannoli » leur apprit leur chef. « C'est une spécialité sicilienne. »

« On dirait que nous allons faire connaissance avec la cuisine de votre pays » nota Maria qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Je suis citoyen américain parce que c'est mon lieu de naissance, Maria et je suis à demi italien parce que mon père est né dans ce pays » indiqua Tony d'un ton badin. « Quant à la cuisine, je ne me cantonne pas à celle de notre pays, vous aurez sans doute l'occasion de goûter à quelques spécialités grecques, espagnoles, françaises et italiennes bien sûr. »

« Vous savez confectionner des plats de ces pays, chef ? » voulut savoir Colin qui les rejoignait juste.

.

Tony hésita avant de répondre puis se jeta à l'eau. Autant être honnête et ne dévoiler que si une question précise est posée.

.

« Lorsque j'étais enfant, mes parents avaient du personnel de maison de différentes cultures » expliqua l'italien en haussant les épaules. « J'ai passé plus de temps en leur compagnie qu'en celle de mes géniteurs, j'ai appris plus de choses d'eux que de n'importe qui d'autre. Je passais des heures entières à la cuisine et j'ai retenu les leçons. Bien utile lorsque j'étais au collège, ce qui m'a permis de me nourrir décemment avec un budget plus que serré sans avoir besoin d'avoir plusieurs jobs d'appoint. »

« Vous venez d'une famille aisée ? » osa demander Maria sans trop de complexe.

« On peut dire ça, mon père était un businessman assez prospère » leur révéla Tony sans détour. « Nous habitions à New York dans une grande maison et nous en possédions une autre dans les Hampton, presque un manoir. J'étais fils unique et le seul gamin qui vivait dans le quartier et du fait, je n'avais aucun compagnon de jeu. J'étais solitaire, ma mère avait choisi d'engager des profs à domicile pour éviter de me mêler aux gamins de 'basse classe'. »

.

Il mima des guillemets avec ses mains en prononçant ces deux derniers mots, signe évident qu'il les énonçait avec dérision.

.

« Mes parents se sont rencontrés à une soirée mondaine à Paris. Elle venait d'une famille anglaise et lui d'une famille aisée italienne qui avait émigrée aux USA après sa naissance. Ma mère était une rebelle dans sa famille et pour montrer qu'elle n'entendait pas suivre le destin qu'on lui avait tracé, elle épousa mon père quelques semaines après leur rencontre et émigra aux States. Sa décision marqua une rupture avec certains membres de sa famille. Elle garda le contact avec un de ses frères jusqu'à sa mort lorsque j'avais 8 ans. »

.

Il n'entendait pas s'étendre davantage ce jour-là sur sa vie personnelle et pour bien faire comprendre son choix, il sirota son café en observant ses agents. Ce fut Colin qui prit la relève lorsqu'il fut évident que leur chef n'en dévoilerait pas plus.

.

« Mes parents sont tous deux professeurs et se sont rencontrés lorsqu'ils enseignaient dans le même collège » leur apprit-il. « J'ai une sœur plus jeune, Colleen, qui est médecin. »

« Mon père était directeur d'une petite entreprise et ma mère était infirmière, ils ont pris leur retraite et vivent en Floride » poursuivit John. « J'ai deux frères, le plus âgé est pilote de ligne et le plus jeune est chercheur en médecine. »

« Mes parents sont à la retraite, mon père était directeur d'une petite banque et ma mère était mère au foyer » enchaina Paul. « Nous sommes une fratrie de quatre enfants. Mon frère ainé est dans l'Air Force, ma sœur ainée est journaliste, ma seconde sœur est chirurgienne et je suis le cadet. »

« Eh bien, mes parents étaient militaires » révéla Maria. « Mon père était Marine, il a été blessé au cours de la première guerre du Golfe et fut renvoyé à la vie civile, ma mère a démissionné pour le suivre en Californie où ils ont pris leur retraite. J'ai deux frères ainés, des jumeaux qui se sont tous deux engagés dans les Navy Seals. »

« Bizarre ! » remarqua John. « Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous n'avons jamais évoqué ou discuté de nos familles ainsi. »

« Sans doute parce que notre équipe actuelle est très récente et que Barnett ne s'intéressait pas assez à nous pour que nous soyons suffisamment à l'aise pour parler de nos proches » déclara Paul en haussant les épaules.

« Certain que notre chef actuel est plus ouvert d'esprit et plus abordable » nota Maria qui le salua en levant sa tasse.

« Je suis plutôt de nature réservée en ce qui concerne ma vie privée » concéda Tony. « Je préfère cependant être celui qui dévoile des informations personnelles que de voir quelqu'un fouiller dans mon dossier ou dans mon passé. J'ai sans doute eu tort de ne jamais révélé de détails personnels jusqu'à présent. De ce fait, notre agent junior - qui se proclamait experte profileuse - et notre agent en probation - qui se présente invariablement comme un génie en informatique - s'estimaient plus intelligents que moi et plus capables d'occuper mon poste parce que mon éducation n'équivalait pas la leur, du moins pour ce qu'ils en supposaient. »

« C'est plutôt un jugement hâtif de leur part et qui dénote un manque fragrant de compétences en tant qu'enquêteurs » indiqua son second qui secoua la tête de dérision.

« Oh mais ce n'est pas le plus curieux » statua leur chef. « J'ai ensuite eu une collègue qui a rejoint l'équipe après la mort en service de notre agent junior et qui a fièrement annoncé avoir constitué des dossiers complets sur chaque membre de l'équipe pour le bénéfice de son demi-frère, un agent double du Hamas qui avait un seul but, éliminer mon chef d'équipe, l'agent Gibbs. Au fils des semaines, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer mon passé mais elle prétendait pourtant me connaitre assez pour me juger inapte au poste que j'occupais depuis plusieurs années et ce, malgré mon expérience professionnelle en tant que flic puis agent fédéral. Elle n'était qu'un officier de liaison venant du Mossad qui ne connaissait rien en matière d'investigation. Elle n'était qu'une espionne et un assassin mais s'estimait pourtant supérieure à moi dans un domaine où j'évoluais depuis plus longtemps qu'aucun autre membre de l'équipe de Gibbs, passé et présent. »

.

Tony remarqua les regards étonnés et curieux que ses subordonnés échangèrent. Il fut réconforter de constater qu'ils semblaient désapprouver les préjugés de ses anciens collègues.

.

« Aucun de ces agents n'a jamais eu la curiosité de consulter les compétences requises pour devenir un agent senior ? » s'enquit Colin d'un ton incrédule.

« Apparemment non » nota simplement Tony. « Gibbs m'avait demandé de faciliter l'adjonction des agents Todd puis McGee en minimisant mon rôle au sein de l'équipe. J'ai tellement bien joué les idiots qu'ils ont cru que j'étais devenu le bras droit de Gibbs parce que j'étais le plus ancien dans l'équipe. »

« Et ils n'ont jamais révisé leur jugement sur vous, Chef ? » s'enquit Maria d'un ton outré.

.

Tony lui dédia un léger sourire tout en haussant les épaules.

.

« Faut croire que je ne valais pas la peine qu'ils fassent l'effort de me connaitre mieux » expliqua-t-il. « Sans me vanter, depuis mon recrutement par Gibbs, je suis l'agent le plus qualifié pour les missions sous couverture au sein du NCIS. A tel point que je suis régulièrement sollicité par d'autres agences pour certaines des leurs. Malgré le succès de ces missions, aucun de mes subordonnés n'a remis en question l'image que je projetais pour leur seul bénéfice, aucun n'a percé l'énigme que je leur présentais » dit-il d'un ton désabusé tout en secouant la tête.

« Eh bien, pour celle qui était profileuse, c'était plutôt un sacré camouflet » s'étonna Paul.

« Oh, elle n'a jamais été capable de donner un profil correct durant les trois enquêtes pour lesquelles Gibbs a voulu recourir à son expertise supposée » dévoila leur chef. « Elle s'est fait royalement roulée dans la farine par une soi-disant amnésique qui l'a convaincu de son innocence mais qui a fini par faire exploser une bombe dans les bureaux de son ancien amant et patron. »

« J'ai l'impression que vous avez vécu des enquêtes sortant de l'ordinaire, Tony » remarqua John. « J'aimerais bien lire les rapports de ces affaires. »

« Vous n'aurez pas d'accès à ces dossiers, John » l'avertit aussitôt son chef. « Certaines enquêtes traitées par l'équipe de Gibbs sont confidentielles et il faut une autorisation spéciale pour avoir le droit de les lire. »

« Aurez-vous quand même la possibilité de nous raconter certaines affaires que vous avez traitées ? » s'enquit Colin.

« Quelques-unes lorsqu'elles pourront servir d'exemples pour les nôtres » approuva l'italien. « Mais pour l'heure, il est temps de se mettre au travail. »

.

Sur cet ordre, l'équipe nettoya et rangea rapidement la petite pièce sans qu'aucun n'émette la moindre objection. Un à un, ils remercièrent Tony pour la petite collation avant de gagner la salle commune et de prendre place à leur bureau. John assigna les différentes tâches à ses subordonnés avant de se mettre lui-même à remplir sa part en tant que second de l'équipe.

.

Contrairement avec son ancienne équipe, chacun ici remplissait sa part de tâches administratives en commençant par celle assignée à leur poste. Ensuite, le surplus ou le retard étaient distribués équitablement entre tous les membres de l'équipe à part égale. Seule la paperasse attribuée au chef d'équipe et à son second ne pouvait être dispatchée avec leurs subordonnés.

.

Tony sourit avant de gagner son propre bureau et de se mettre lui aussi à compléter sa paperasse. Ici, il ne se déchargeait pas sur son second comme Gibbs l'avait fait durant des années. Il avait été si bien rodé à soulager l'ancien Marine qu'il pouvait presque remplir les documents dévolus à son poste de chef d'équipe les yeux fermés.

.

Et comme à DC, il anticipait les fastidieuses compilations de fin de mois en les mettant à jour régulièrement plutôt que de le faire en une fois le dernier jour. Cette méthode avait l'avantage de lui prendre moins de temps que nécessaire et de délivrer les indispensables documents en temps et heure à chaque département destinataire.

.

Le seul point noir était que ses anciens collègues croyaient qu'il ne travaillait pas aussi durement qu'eux. Pourtant, Tony passait quelques heures chaque semaine après leur journée de travail à remplir l'incroyable pile de paperasse administrative sans témoin direct parmi leur équipe.

.

Et, malgré la preuve flagrante soutenue par la vidéo de surveillance que McGee avait visionnée avec Gibbs et Abby juste après l'incident de l'enveloppe contaminée, l'informaticien n'avait pas voulu croire ce qu'il avait vu. Pour lui, c'était juste une action isolée et non périodique, il n'avait jamais voulu en reconnaitre la régularité.

.

Maintenant, Tony savait que sa nouvelle équipe ne pouvait se comparer à celle dont il avait fait partie à DC. En premier lieu, parce qu'ici, il était le chef d'équipe et était reconnu comme tel. En second lieu, ses subordonnés ne se comportaient pas comme ses anciens collègues. Aucun ne faisait preuve d'arrogance à son égard, aucun ne se permettait d'être irrespectueux envers lui.

.

Et d'après l'attitude de Paul lors de son arrivée ce matin, il n'avait pas à craindre de difficulté avec son subordonné. L'agent avait accepté de bonne grâce que Tony ne soit pas intéressé par une relation intime avec lui et dans la mesure où leur rencontre était récente, une idylle profonde n'avait pu se nouer et donc entrainer une sérieuse rupture qui aurait pu avoir des conséquences sur la cohésion de l'équipe.

.

Tony soupira, il semblait que, quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, sa vie prenait une tournure inattendue. Qui aurait pu penser que l'un de ses subordonnés se serait entiché de lui aussi vite ? Et contrairement à Gibbs, il n'était pas contre le principe d'une idylle entre collègues… simplement, ici et maintenant n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour lui.

.

Sa récente relation avec Grant lui avait apporté énormément mais pour l'instant, il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de relâche de ce côté-là. Certes, le sexe avec un partenaire lui manquait mais il se satisfaisait de ce qu'il pouvait, le sexe en solitaire était un palliatif acceptable lorsque l'on avait à sa disposition les moyens de le pratiquer. Et Tony n'était pas étranger à ce genre de pratique qu'il avait connu à différentes époques de sa vie.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Finalement, après un court répit appréciable qui permit à Tony de connaitre mieux ses subordonnés, arriva le moment où il allait devoir se frotter à la police locale. Un appel du central lui parvint juste après la pause déjeuner qu'il s'empressa de relayer.

.

« Ok, les enfants » annonça-t-il après avoir raccroché. « Le corps d'un Marine vient d'être retrouvé dans une voiture accidentée à la sortie de la ville. On s'équipe et on y va. »

.

John Mitchell, son second, le regarda un instant avec un air amusé.

.

« Vraiment, Tony, nous appeler 'les enfants' alors que nous sommes tous vos ainés, ça fait un peu… bizarre » déclara-t-il d'un ton rieur.

.

Tony se figea à la remarque émise par son bras droit, réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête en souriant également.

.

« Va falloir que je trouve autre chose » marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il glissait son arme dans son étui.

.

Il suivit son équipe dont les membres riaient gentiment à ses dépens.

.

« On vous aidera pour ça, n'ayez crainte, Chef » proposa Paul en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Je pourrais lancer un programme qui nous fera quelques suggestions. »

« Faites donc ça qu'on voit de quoi vous êtes capable, Paul » approuva l'italien.

« Et on tirera au sort parmi les propositions » renchérit Colin tout en enfilant sa veste.

.

Tony soupira tout en secouant la tête. L'ambiance était sereine, détendue et facétieuse. Il adorait décidemment sa nouvelle équipe. Chacun lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce en humour bon enfant et non en sarcasmes et c'était définitivement rafraichissant.

.

Les deux véhicules se suivirent jusqu'à la scène de crime sécurisée par la police locale. Le cordon qui entourait déjà l'endroit tentait de contenir les curieux et les agents de police avaient fort à faire pour les empêcher de dépasser la limite imposée par le cordon de sécurité.

.

Tony attendit que ses agents soient à ses côtés pour se présenter à l'agent qui, visiblement, accordait l'accès à la scène. Il montra son badge qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils de la part du policier qui s'écarta cependant pour leur céder le passage. Suivi de son équipe, il fit son chemin vers l'endroit où gisait le corps en contrebas de la route.

.

Prudemment, il descendit la pente et s'assura que ses agents ne rencontraient aucune difficulté. Il nota avec amusement que les trois hommes veillaient à ce que Maria ne chute pas. Ils l'avaient même délesté de son matériel pour plus de sécurité, ce qu'il approuva intérieurement. La pente était un peu rude et glissante.

.

Non pas qu'il pensait que leur collègue féminine n'était pas capable de se débrouiller seule mais simplement, elle n'était pas taillée pour effectuer la descente tout en étant encombrée des lourdes valises de matériel. D'autant qu'il n'y avait rien pour arrêter une chute malencontreuse.

.

Parvenu à destination, il évalua rapidement toute la scène et repéra rapidement le policier en charge. Il s'avança aussitôt vers lui et tendit la main.

.

« Bonjour, Agent Spécial en Charge DiNozzo, NCIS » se présenta-t-il. « Vous êtes le détective responsable, je présume ? »

« En effet, Détective Crawford, Agent DiNozzo » répliqua son interlocuteur. « Nouveau dans le coin ? »

« Depuis quelques semaines seulement. »

« De quel bureau ? » voulut savoir le détective.

« La maison mère, DC » le renseigna l'italien.

« Oh ! Et le changement vous plait ? »

« Définitivement plus agréable que la capitale… à tous points de vue » affirma l'agent fédéral. « Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre, Détective ? »

« C'est un joggeur qui est tombé dessus lorsqu'il a glissé sur l'herbe humide et s'est retrouvé au bas de la pente à quelques mètres de la voiture. Peu de promeneurs dans ce coin, c'est un miracle que le corps ait été découvert aussi vite, il semble que l'accident – si c'en est bien un – s'est produit il y a peu. Votre témoin nous a appelés sans s'approcher davantage et mes gars qui étaient dans le secteur se sont pointés rapidement, une vingtaine de minutes après l'appel. Mes hommes sont descendus, ont fait le tour du véhicule et lorsqu'ils ont aperçu l'uniforme, ils ont contacté le central pour vous relayer l'info. L'un d'eux s'est avancé pour vérifier si la victime était en vie mais au vu de l'état du corps, il a compris qu'il était trop tard. Aucun d'eux n'a touché quoi que ce soit, les seules empreintes de pas que vous trouverez seront les leurs. Votre témoin est là, prêt à répondre à vos questions, il est un peu secoué mais pas vraiment choqué. »

« Ok, Détective Crawford » dit Tony. « Je vous remercie pour ces précisions et vous pourrez également féliciter vos hommes pour leur présence d'esprit qui a permis de préserver le plus possible nos indices et la scène de crime. »

.

La surprise qui se peignit sur le visage de Crawford n'échappa pas à Tony qui attendit la réaction de son interlocuteur.

.

« Vous savez, votre prédécesseur avait l'habitude de nous invectiver plutôt que de nous remercier ou nous féliciter. Vous semblez ne pas vouloir l'imiter sur ces points. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là, c'est plutôt… inattendu et bienvenu. »

« Pourquoi nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues quand nous pouvons travailler main dans la main, en bonne intelligence ? » s'étonna l'agent. « Nous faisons tous partie de la même famille en charge de la sécurité des citoyens, que nous soyons flics ou agents fédéraux. Mon ancien patron n'a jamais compris ce concept, ce qui nous a causés des déboires avec les différentes forces de police au cours de nos enquêtes. C'est improductif, ça engendre une perte de temps considérable, ça augmente la paperasse. »

.

Crawford l'observa un moment d'un air pensif.

.

« Dites-moi, Agent DiNozzo… »

« J'ai été un flic de rue avant d'être détective » lui apprit Tony qui avait senti la question. « Je n'ai jamais apprécié ces fédéraux qui vous piétinent sans vergogne parce qu'ils possèdent un badge qui leur ouvre bien des portes. Lorsque je suis devenu agent fédéral à mon tour, j'ai pris l'engagement de ne pas être comme eux. »

« Eh bien, c'est tout à votre honneur et j'espère que si nous avons l'occasion de vous aider, vous n'hésiterez pas à faire appel à nous » proposa le détective. « Et je vais passer le mot à tous nos commissariats que vous serez le bienvenu et que vos gars et vous devrez être traités comme si vous étiez des nôtres. En fait, je dirais que vous êtes des nôtres, on ne quitte jamais tout à fait la maison lorsqu'on a été flic. »

« C'est sympa, Détective et je vous en remercie » déclara chaleureusement Tony. « Je préfère une collaboration saine et amicale qu'une guerre de juridiction, c'est plus productif. »

« Vous savez, Agent DiNozzo, si votre prédécesseur avait eu la même vision que vous, nos rapports auraient été infiniment plus cordiaux et faciles » remarqua Crawford. « Et pour vous prouver que nous apprécions votre effort, notre poste sera ravi de vous prêter main forte si jamais vous avez besoin d'un coup de main. J'en touche deux mots à mes supérieurs dès mon retour. »

.

Sur ce, il tendit une carte de visite à Tony qui, en retour, lui fournit l'une des siennes.

.

« Bonne chance avec votre enquête et n'oubliez pas, venez vers nous si besoin » rappela le Détective. « A bientôt, sans doute parce que, au vu de nos métiers, nous nous croiserons forcément. »

« En effet, même si nous préférerions l'éviter » soupira l'italien. « Encore merci pour le coup de main. A plus sans doute » le salua-t-il.

.

Puis les deux hommes se séparèrent. L'italien se tourna alors vers son équipe et sourit en les voyant tous affairés, John avait pris les choses en main et distribué les tâches à chacun. Il les observa un moment, satisfait.

.

Lorsque le van du légiste se pointa, une soudaine nostalgie s'empara de Tony. L'assistant avait une vague ressemblance avec Jimmy et l'italien sentit la tristesse l'envahir durant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se reprenne. C'était leur première rencontre officielle étant donné qu'il était absent lors de leurs enquêtes précédentes.

.

L'assistant légiste était un brun âgé d'une trentaine d'années qui portait des lunettes. Le légiste était un homme dans la quarantaine, compétent et bien moins bavard que Ducky, comme Tony l'avait déjà constaté. Ses commentaires concernaient l'état du corps et il n'avait pas tout un registre d'histoires à raconter.

.

Dans un sens, Tony préférait qu'il soit à l'opposé du Dr Mallard, ça rendait leur interaction plus facile. Son assistant n'était pas timide comme Jimmy lors de sa première rencontre avec l'italien. Il était moins soumis également à son patron, il démontrait plus de confiance et moins de timidité.

.

Tony rejoignit la scène de crime et écouta ses agents discuter. Il fit le tour de la voiture une première fois pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, examinant les dégâts dus à la chute. Il lui semblait que la voiture avait fait des tonneaux et avait atterri sur ses roues s'il interprétait correctement les dommages. Il refit lentement un second tour s'attardant plus spécialement sur l'arrière. Et en observant le pare choc, il fronça les sourcils.

.

Pour être certain de ne pas se tromper, il alla à l'avant et étudia également le pare choc qui ne présentait aucun dégât mis à part qu'il s'était détaché sur le côté gauche. Il repartit à l'arrière et s'accroupit pour vérifier son intuition. Il enfila une paire de gants et passa les doigts sur le chrome du pare choc et sentit les petites dépressions caractéristiques d'un choc ou plus spécifiquement celles causées par une forte poussée.

.

Cependant, elles étaient atténuées et ce constat laissa Tony songeur. S'il ne se trompait pas, le véhicule semblait avoir été heurté et poussé hors de la route. Pourtant, aucune trace de freinage n'était visible sur le bitume. Soit la victime n'avait pas pu réagir, soit la poussée avait été si brutale et soudaine qu'il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

.

Dans ces conditions, pourquoi le pare choc n'était-il pas plus abimé ? Il réfléchit et une seule hypothèse lui vint à l'esprit qu'il faudrait creuser. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ôter les gants, il nota une substance noire qui les tâchait. Il haussa un sourcil de perplexité et au lieu de jeter les gants, il les plaça dans une pochette à indices.

.

« John ! » héla-t-il son second.

.

Ce dernier le rejoignit rapidement.

.

« Avant de rapatrier le véhicule au QG, je voudrais que le pare choc arrière soit soigneusement protégé » recommanda son chef.

.

Le regard de Mitchell passa de Tony au véhicule avant de revenir vers son patron.

.

« Une raison en particulier ? » demanda son second.

« Malgré le manque d'indices, je soupçonne que le véhicule a été poussé hors de la route » lui indiqua l'italien.

« Ah, une de vos intuitions ! » nota John. « Laquelle ? »

« Elle reste à confirmer et je préfère attendre que l'équipe débatte avant d'en dire plus. Vous laissez cogiter et tenter d'extrapoler par vous-mêmes est un bon moyen de vous exercer à réfléchir différemment et en dehors des sentiers battus. »

« Hum, bon principe en effet » admit Mitchell. « Ok, je n'insiste pas mais je me réserve le droit de brandir mon joker si nécessaire, Tony. »

« Votre droit en tant que second, John » approuva son chef. « Ma méthode n'est peut-être pas orthodoxe mais elle a fait ses preuves sauf que mes bleus n'ont pas joué le jeu » ajouta-t-il d'un ton défaitiste.

« C'est tant pis pour eux, alors » nota négligemment Mitchell en secouant la tête.

.

Il observa son chef quelques instants avant de l'entrainer un peu à l'écart et à l'abri des oreilles de leurs collègues. Enoncer son opinion personnelle sur le sujet méritait d'être discret.

.

« Vous savez, Tony, lorsque vous avez joué les observateurs dans nos précédentes enquêtes, vos rares interventions nous ont fait réfléchir et nous ont orientés discrètement dans la bonne direction et ce, juste par quelques questions pertinentes » remarqua-t-il. « C'est très différent de la manière dont tous les membres de l'équipe ont été formés mais personnellement, je dois dire qu'elle m'a permis de comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à se remettre en question. »

.

Il s'arrêta et jeta un regard vers le reste du groupe avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Tony.

.

« Ce n'est sans doute ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour avoir cette conversation mais… profitons de l'occasion » continua-t-il. « Notre équipe est ravie d'avoir été débarrassée de Barnett et vous est reconnaissante de ne pas imposer votre façon de travailler sans nous avertir d'abord. Vous avez également pris le temps de discuter avec nous, de nous écouter et de nous conseiller. Peu de nouveaux chefs d'équipe le font lorsqu'ils reprennent en main une équipe. Nous en avons parlé et je peux vous certifier que chacun de nous a apprécié l'effort à sa juste valeur. »

.

Il se rapprocha de son chef pour une discussion plus privée.

.

« Je sais que votre position au sein de votre ancienne équipe n'a pas toujours été facile, j'ai eu des échos de différentes sources que je n'ai pas voulu partager avec mes collègues pour ne pas les influencer » lui apprit-il. « Je connais bien mes subordonnés parce que je travaille avec eux et que je les rencontre également en dehors du boulot. Je me suis forgé une opinion à leur sujet et je peux vous assurer que vous ne connaitrez pas avec eux ce que vous avez supporté avec l'équipe de DC. »

.

Mitchell vit l'italien esquisser un léger sourire tandis qu'il lui tapotait l'épaule.

.

« Pas besoin de me réconforter ainsi, John même si j'apprécie » déclara Tony. « J'ai eu le temps de vous étudier depuis mon arrivée et de me faire ma propre opinion. Je sais que j'ai une équipe qui ne demande qu'à montrer de quoi elle est capable, de prouver qu'elle peut reprendre une place prépondérante dans l'agence, qu'elle peut s'améliorer et devenir l'équipe numéro un parce que vous avez tous l'enthousiasme nécessaire pour ça. Et si je peux vous aider à accéder à cette reconnaissance, je le ferais et vous soutiendrais de toutes mes forces. Vous pourrez compter sur moi au bureau et sur le terrain pour assurer vos arrières, vous couvrir si nécessaire dans une limite raisonnable. Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber au premier obstacle, je vous en donne ma parole. »

« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez être assuré, à votre tour, que nous serons derrière vous à cent pour cent » déclara fermement John.

.

Les deux hommes s'évaluèrent un moment avant de se serrer la main scellant un accord mutuel non verbal mais qui était aussi important qu'un contrat signé. Puis chacun reprit le travail, John se dirigea vers ses collègues et Tony vers la voiture.

.

Le corps du Marine était encore attaché par la ceinture de sécurité mais il était évident que l'impact avait dû lui briser la nuque si la position de la tête en attestait. Mort instantanée pour le pauvre bougre mais cependant une hypothèse à confirmer par l'autopsie.

.

« Ah, voici notre nouveau chef d'équipe, Casey » déclara le légiste, le Dr Robert Harper lorsqu'il s'approcha. « Voici mon assistant, le Dr Casey Stewart que vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer » précisa-t-il en désignant le jeune médecin. « Puis-je vous demander… »

« Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, Docteur » lui apprit l'italien en saluant l'assistant. « Nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance un peu plus tard. Concentrons-nous pour l'instant sur notre victime, voulez-vous. »

« Bien sûr, c'est le plus important pour le moment » approuva le médecin.

« Que pouvez-vous nous apprendre d'après vos premières observations, Doc ? »

« A première vue, je dirais qu'il a eu le cou brisé mais… »

« Vous ne pourrez confirmer ce fait qu'après l'avoir examiné » compléta Tony, ayant entendu Ducky répéter cette phrase tant de fois à Gibbs.

« Exactement » confirma le légiste.

« Entendu, Doc » dit simplement l'agent.

« Je suis heureux de constater que vous ne nous pressez pas pour obtenir plus de détails et surtout que vous nous avez laissé le temps d'évaluer la situation, Agent DiNozzo. »

« Il est inutile de vouloir aller plus vite que la musique, Doc » répliqua tranquillement Tony. « Par expérience, je sais que vous ne pouvez nous donner des faits tangibles qu'après l'autopsie. »

« Hum, mauvaise expérience avec un légiste ? » questionna le médecin en lui jetant un regard interrogateur.

« Non, avec un chef d'équipe qui voulait toujours savoir avant l'heure » lui répondit l'italien en haussant les épaules. « L'impatience peut engendrer bien des erreurs et je n'ai aucune envie de suivre son exemple. »

« Bonne résolution » approuva le médecin. « Je fais maintenant enlever le corps et le faire remonter. »

« N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide » recommanda l'italien. « La pente est un peu rude et je ne veux aucun accident pour une stupide question d'orgueil mal placé. »

« Tenez, voici ses plaques pour vous permettre d'identifier notre pauvre Marine » dit le légiste en tendant les objets à Tony qui les glissa dans un sachet.

« Ah, merci, Doc. A tout à l'heure pour votre rapport. »

.

Sur ce, il laissa les deux médecins s'occuper d'extraire le corps tandis qu'il revenait vers ses agents. Un premier rapport de situation sur le témoignage apporté par le témoin, les maigres indices recueillis et l'équipe était prête à remballer. Les techniciens scientifiques venaient juste d'arriver pour remonter le véhicule et John s'empressa de leur donner les instructions de Tony.

.

Il fallut une demi-heure pour que la voiture soit placée sur la remorque et que la scène de crime soit enfin libérée. Les badauds s'étaient peu à peu désintéressés du spectacle en comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien de spectaculaire. John avait recommandé à Colin de les filmer dans l'éventualité où l'un d'eux se comporterait anormalement. Une précaution qui avait permis dans certaines affaires de découvrir les meurtriers revenus sur le lieu de leur crime.

.

Enfin, les équipes – agents et techniciens – firent le trajet de retour jusqu'au NCIS. Tony et son équipe regagnèrent le bureau et se mirent aussitôt au travail pour faire les recherches nécessaires.

.

Pourtant, les témoignages apportés par les proches ou les collègues de leur Marine ne leur apprirent pas grand-chose. L'homme était un modèle d'employé, toujours à l'heure et n'ayant apparemment aucun ennemi. Sa vie était sur le point de changer pour le meilleur avec un mariage en vue dans quelques semaines. Tous affirmaient qu'il était très heureux et impatient d'être marié.

.

Il avait quelques amis proches qui confirmèrent les dires de la famille et des collègues. La future femme était bien sûr effondrée mais put néanmoins apporter son témoignage qui correspondait à tous les autres.

.

Tournant et retournant toute l'affaire dans sa tête, Tony ne parvenait pas à trouver le motif qui aurait poussé le Marine à faire le grand plongeon. Sa vie professionnelle était au beau fixe avec une prochaine promotion et sa vie personnelle allait prendre une tournure plus heureuse. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens et l'affaire était loin d'être résolue.

.

Ce pouvait-il donc que l'accident s'orientait sur un meurtre déguisé en accident ? C'était la seule explication possible qui restait à envisager. Mais comment prouver cette théorie sans indices pour la conforter ? Il faudrait un sacré coup de chance pour que ce ne soit pas le premier meurtre de ce type perpétré de cette manière et il n'y avait qu'une façon de s'en assurer.

.

Finalement, Tony se résolut à faire appel au Détective Crawford pour lui poser une question qui le turlupinait. Il composa le numéro du policier et attendit qu'il décroche.

.

« Détective Crawford, je vous écoute » lui fut-il répondu.

« Agent DiNozzo à l'appareil, Détective » s'annonça-t-il simplement.

« Agent, quel bon vent vous amène… »

« Une question à vous poser qui pourrait m'aider dans notre enquête » l'éclaira Tony.

« Allez, tirez et je verrais si je peux vous répondre. »

« Ces derniers temps, avez-vous dénombré des accidents de la route sans cause apparente plus nombreux qu'en temps ordinaire ? »

.

Crawford réfléchit un moment et Tony l'entendit pianoter sur son ordinateur.

.

« En effet, il semble que le taux habituel a pratiquement doublé ces deux derniers mois » indiqua enfin le détective. « Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette déduction ? »

« Vous savez, notre jeune Marine victime d'un accident de voiture était bien en fait un meurtre. Sa voiture a été poussée hors de la route par un puissant véhicule dont le pare choc avant comporte une protection spéciale afin de ne laisser aucune marque. »

« Quel genre de protection ? »

« Nous pensons à des pneumatiques, nous avons retrouvé des traces de gomme de caoutchouc sur la voiture de notre victime » révéla l'agent fédéral.

« Ok, je vois » soupira le détective. « Nous avons quelques camionnettes avec ce type d'ornement et nous en avons même arrêté quelques-unes depuis le début de l'année. Elles sont répertoriées. Je vous envoie notre fichier si ça peut vous aider à mettre la main sur ces criminels. Voilà, c'est envoyé sur l'adresse mail qui figure sur votre carte. »

« Merci, Détective et à charge de revanche. »

« Vous avez déjà une petite idée sur vos suspects ? »

« Détective, je pense que vous avez des fous du volant qui sévissent sur vos routes et qui s'amusent à tuer pour le plaisir. »

« Oh, merde, c'est une théorie que nous allons devoir vérifier. Je vais remettre des gars sur les dossiers. »

« Si nous trouvons quelque chose, il va s'en dire que nous vous en ferons part également. »

« Tenez-moi au courant, je vous prie. »

« Il va s'en dire, si ce sont des civils, nous les remettront entre vos mains. Au revoir, Détective. »

« A bientôt, Agent. »

.

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent simultanément et Tony leva les yeux et découvrit que son équipe attendait qu'il les éclaire. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Il envoya le fichier que le Détective lui avait adressé à ses subordonnés et chacun se chargea d'étudier un dossier.

.

Au bout de deux heures, Tony demanda un rapport de situation. Il laissa ses agents cogiter un moment mais devant le manque d'indices qui auraient pu les orienter vers leurs suspects, il soupira.

.

Finalement, il poussa un peu son fauteuil, posa ses pieds sur son bureau, inclina le siège pour se retrouver en position allongée et ferma les yeux. Les doigts de sa main droite commencèrent ensuite à pianoter sur sa cuisse un tempo que lui seul entendait.

.

Ses agents échangèrent un regard et un sourire entendu, après avoir assisté plusieurs fois à ce phénomène, ils savaient désormais que cette position signifiait que leur chef s'adonnait à une intense réflexion.

.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes avant que Tony ne se redresse brusquement pour leur suggérer une approche qui pourrait porter ses fruits.

.

« Ok, nous allons faire comme suit » dit-il enfin. « Puisqu'il est évident que les indices sur les scènes de crime sont trop minces pour nous désigner les coupables, nous allons procéder autrement. »

.

Aussitôt, l'équipe se tut et se tourna vers lui, tous attentifs. Et une fois encore, Tony s'émerveilla de voir ses agents s'en remettre à lui sans discuter.

.

« On vous écoute, Chef » déclara Paul.

« Nous allons remonter le trajet effectué par toutes les victimes depuis le point de l'accident jusqu'à leur point de départ » expliqua-t-il. « A un moment donné ou un autre, les véhicules ont dû se croiser avant que les coupables entament la poursuite et ne donnent la chasse. Espérons seulement que ce sera d'abord dans la zone urbaine et que les caméras de surveillance routière pourront nous apprendre quelque chose. Dans la mesure où les accidents se sont produits depuis juste quelques semaines, les archives des enregistrements devraient pouvoir nous aider. »

« Excellent, Tony » approuva John. « Nous allons interroger la famille des victimes pour connaitre leur emploi du temps détaillé le soir de l'accident si tant est qu'elles puissent nous éclairer à ce sujet. »

.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Chaque agent s'empressa de prendre contact avec les membres des familles et de recueillir les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Quelques heures plus tard, une fois les renseignements exploités, ils eurent une bonne idée de la situation.

.

Tony finalement passa un coup de fil pour obtenir les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance routière qui, pour une fois et après avoir expliqué la raison d'une telle demande, leur furent diligemment adressés.

.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée et il envoya toute l'équipe se reposer avant d'attaquer le dépouillement des enregistrements le lendemain. Ses subordonnés soupirèrent de soulagement de pouvoir prendre quelques heures de sommeil avant d'entamer la dernière ligne droite pour résoudre non seulement leur enquête mais aussi plusieurs autres qui apporteraient la paix à plusieurs familles.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tony rentra après avoir terminé la paperasse et décida de se relaxer en prenant d'abord une bonne douche bien chaude avant d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un boxer. Il n'avait aucune envie de se vêtir plus, la chaleur était suffisante pour ne pas se couvrir davantage. Il s'installa ensuite au piano, soulagé que ses meubles soient enfin en place.

.

Il joua durant une bonne heure passant d'œuvres classiques à de plus modernes pour terminer par quelques-unes de sa composition. Durant tout ce temps, il laissa son esprit se vider et apprécia qu'il puisse profiter d'un peu de répit. D'habitude, son cerveau ne se calmait pas aussi facilement mais, durant un week-end, John était passé le voir et lui avait appris quelques techniques de relaxation qui, désormais, l'aidaient grandement.

.

La musique ayant fait son office, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et décida de se faire des pâtes. Aussitôt décidé, il sortit les ingrédients pour confectionner des lasagnes. Avant de commencer son travail, il mit la chaine hifi en route et bientôt, la musique envahit la maison. Armstrong et son blues étaient de mise pour se faire.

.

Durant l'heure suivante, il s'activa à la cuisine sans plus penser à leur enquête ou à autre chose. Pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, il apprécia sans remords la sérénité que la musique et l'activité culinaire lui apportaient.

.

Une fois le plat terminé, il le mit au four avant de préparer son plateau. Manger seul à table était un peu dépressif, aussi avait-il pris l'habitude de se sustenter sur le divan devant la télévision. Il se versa un verre de vin rouge qu'il posa avec le reste. En attendant la fin de la cuisson, il entreprit de terminer le classement de ses DVD qui, pour l'heure, étaient toujours en carton.

.

La sonnerie lui apprit que son diner était prêt, il alla sortir le plat du four et en déposa une portion dans son assiette. Il se coupa un peu de pain avant de prendre place sur le sofa. Il alluma la télévision et lança le film qu'il avait choisi. Il se plongea dans l'intrigue d'un bon Hitchcock tout en savourant son mets.

.

Le film et son diner terminés, il rangea la cuisine puis entreprit de vérifier les fermetures des volets des portes et fenêtres ainsi que le système d'alarme. Il se rendit enfin dans sa chambre, se dévêtit et se glissa nu dans le lit aux draps frais. Il se détendit lentement et le sommeil le prit sans tarder.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lendemain, ce fut une équipe ragaillardie qui s'attaqua au visionnage fastidieux des enregistrements. Paul avait envoyé les images sur l'écran principal qu'il avait divisé en quatre parties, chacun correspondant à une enquête différente. Puis l'équipe s'était reculée pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et repérer les similitudes.

Ils procédèrent ainsi pour la douzaine d'affaires similaires. Finalement, il fallut l'œil de lynx de Tony pour capter le véhicule commun à tous les ' _accidents'_. Paul dut mettre son talent en action pour nettoyer les images et en avoir de plus nettes qui leur permirent d'obtenir le type du véhicule et plus important encore, le numéro d'immatriculation.

.

Ce dernier se révéla être le même pour tous les pseudo-accidents, ce qui facilita la recherche du propriétaire du véhicule. Soit il était idiot, soit très sûr de n'être pas pris et n'avait pas songé à modifier la plaque. La chasse avait lieu de préférence la nuit, elle débutait par un repérage en ville pour le choix de la victime, se poursuivait par une filature en règle et se terminait par la phase finale : la poussée hors de la route lorsqu'elle était dégagée de toute circulation de manière à prévenir toute possibilité d'avoir des témoins.

.

Durant toute l'opération, le véhicule poursuiveur avait ses feux éteints et le conducteur semblait porter des lunettes de vision nocturne d'après les images des caméras. Et comme Tony l'avait supposé, le pare choc avant était bien surmonté d'un énorme pneu qui diminuait les traces d'impact mais pas la force du choc qui envoyait systématiquement la voiture de la victime hors de la route.

.

Maintenant que l'équipe avait les preuves nécessaires, John demanda à leur service juridique d'obtenir un mandat d'arrêt pour le coupable. Deux heures plus tard, l'équipe soutenue par celle du Détective Crawford que Tony avait contacté, se déployait tout autour d'une maison isolée en piteux état. Après avoir fait le tour de l'endroit, les agents découvrirent le 4x4 recouvert d'une bâche garé sous une charpente.

.

Paul s'assura que leur meurtrier était seul dans la maison grâce à un scanner à infrarouge qui leur apprit que le propriétaire se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être la chambre. Tony et John se chargèrent de pénétrer dans la demeure par la porte d'entrée principale tandis que Paul et Colin contournaient la maison pour pénétrer par l'arrière. Maria était postée près du véhicule afin de neutraliser une fuite éventuelle.

.

Crawford et son équipe couvraient l'opération depuis le couvert des arbres, juste à quelques mètres de la maison, prêts à intervenir en quelques secondes. Au grand soulagement des deux équipes, l'arrestation se passa sans casse sauf pour le coupable qui sortit une arme de sous son oreiller.

.

Heureusement, Tony réagit promptement et tira le premier, sa balle brisa la main de leur meurtrier qui se mit à jurer abondamment. Malgré la blessure, il se retrouva menotté et remit entre les mains de la police qui se chargea de son transport. Paul remit une clé USB au détective contenant toutes les preuves nécessaires.

.

Etant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule victime militaire parmi la douzaine d'affaires concernées, il revenait à la police de procéder à l'incarcération du coupable.

.

Les deux chefs d'équipe étaient tous deux satisfaits de la conclusion des enquêtes.

.

« Agent DiNozzo, je suis totalement époustouflé » déclara Crawford. « Il vous a fallu moins de 48 heures pour résoudre une douzaine d'affaires. Si vous avez un tel succès et nous permettez de clôturer nos affaires non classées à un tel rythme, je vous débaucherais bien du NCIS pour vous adjoindre à mon équipe. »

« Ah, je suis heureux d'avoir participé à clore vos dossiers mais je n'échangerai pas ma place actuelle. J'ai trouvé une équipe formidable qui promet beaucoup et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi à l'heure actuelle. »

« Dommage, nous aurions sûrement bénéficié de vous avoir parmi nous » soupira le détective, visiblement déçu.

« Dites-vous, pour vous consoler, que nos futures collaborations seront aussi efficaces » plaisanta Tony.

« Encore merci à vous et votre équipe, DiNozzo et j'attends avec impatience de retravailler avec vous. »

.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un geste de la main avant de gagner leur véhicule respectif.

.

La satisfaction d'avoir rendu justice aux victimes était la seule récompense qui importait pour l'italien et son équipe. Et si pour se faire, Tony devait collaborer avec la police locale, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, loin de là même.

.

Avec ces enquêtes résolues, il savait que des rumeurs positives sur la nouvelle équipe du NCIS allaient circuler comme une trainée de poudre. Sans trop d'effort, il venait d'assurer de nouvelles relations qui faciliteraient leurs rapports futurs avec les forces de police locales.

.

L'une des raisons de sa présence ici venait d'être remplie et il savait que Léon Vance en serait enchanté.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Voilà, première collaboration pleinement réussie, à mon avis._

 _._

 _Prochain chapitre dès que possible qui nous entrainera à DC pour une incursion dans le suivi des conséquences disciplinaires de l'équipe puis le résultat de la mission de Gibbs._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Incursion temporaire

.

.

 _Luramos, muchas gracias. He apreciado._

 _._

 _Ce chapitre - un peu tardif - s'attarde sur trois membres de l'équipe et leurs déboires._

.

 _Bonne lecture et à vos coms pour me donner vos avis._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 6 : Incursion temporaire**

.

 _ **McGee, FLETC, Glynco – Géorgie du Sud**_

Léon Vance lisait le rapport concernant McGee qui poursuivait ses cycles de formation au FLETC, les mesures disciplinaires qu'il avait gagnées en tentant de violer les directives qu'il avait reçues concernant DiNozzo et son lieu de transfert.

D'après les différents formateurs, l'agent ne décolérait pas de devoir refaire une nouvelle fois toutes les formations ainsi que l'entrainement physique obligatoire de tout agent postulant. Il soutenait – à qui voulait bien l'écouter – que son ancien collègue était la cause de tous ses maux.

Léon avait donc été dans l'obligation de lui adresser un mail pour lui rappeler les termes de leur accord s'il souhaitait rester au sein de l'agence. Dans les jours suivants, son subordonné avait nettement tempéré son attitude et sa vindicte envers Tony avait donc été mise en veilleuse. Ce qui n'empêchait pas ses formateurs d'être attentif à toute rumeur qu'il pouvait encore répandre.

Son expérience professionnelle déjà acquise grâce à la formation dispensée par son supérieur hiérarchique direct, c'est à dire DiNozzo lui-même – même si McGee ne voulait pas le reconnaitre ouvertement –, son désir de redevenir rapidement un agent de terrain ainsi que sa prise de conscience lui permirent de se classer parmi les 10 premiers dans certaines épreuves.

Ce classement le galvanisa, il voulait démontrer qu'il pouvait être un excellent agent. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, il lui manquait certains instincts caractéristiques des meilleurs agents. Il remonta certes d'une ou deux places mais ne parvint jamais dans le peloton de tête malgré ses diplômes dont il se vantait tant. Des postulants plus jeunes étaient détenteurs de maîtrise et parfois plus, ce qui énervait l'informaticien.

Au lieu de remédier à cet état de fait en décidant de reprendre des études, il pesta contre son chef d'équipe, l'Agent Gibbs et les horaires infernaux de travail qu'il leur imposait pour excuser son manque d'ambition et d'envie d'étudier. Il avait eu bien des difficultés à terminer ses études dû au fait qu'il était bizuté régulièrement et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à se défendre correctement pour faire cesser le manège.

Il balaya d'un geste et d'un haussement d'épaules le commentaire d'un jeune postulant qui s'adressa à lui un soir où il l'entendit râler.

« Vous savez, Agent McGee, vous pourriez facilement prendre des cours du soir dispensés spécifiquement à des policiers ou agents fédéraux dont les horaires de travail sont atypiques » indiqua-t-il. « En outre, l'Université de Georgetown a des cours réservés pour tous les membres des forces de police dans plusieurs domaines. Vous en trouverez, certainement un qui pourrait vous intéresser ou continuer dans l'informatique pour vous permettre d'obtenir une maîtrise. »

McGee toisa l'importun qui osait suggérer qu'il n'était pas assez diplômé.

« Oui, c'est ça, comme si j'avais le temps avec le poste que j'occupe et les horaires que je fais » bougonna l'informaticien en guise d'excuse.

« Vous avez la possibilité de suivre des cours par internet, ça résoudrait votre problème d'horaires » insista le postulant.

« Vous allez me ficher la paix avec ça, je suis indispensable à l'équipe parce que je suis le seul à avoir les connaissances informatiques nécessaires pour toutes les recherches » clama l'agent en probation. « Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre pour des balivernes pareilles. »

Le jeune homme l'observa un instant puis décida que l'agent ne valait pas la peine qu'il tente de le convaincre et le planta là sans façon. McGee le regarda s'éloigner avec soulagement. Il en avait eu plus qu'assez de ses 'conseils avisés'. Il avait étudié, avait aimé une partie de ses études et détesté une autre et il n'était surtout pas prêt à remettre les pieds dans un autre lieu pour subir d'autres tortures physiques et mentales, selon son avis.

Il ne lui vint pas une seconde à l'esprit qu'il n'était plus un gamin et que les autres étudiants seraient également des adultes responsables qui ne se comporteraient pas comme des adolescents. Ce qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse ne risquait pas de se reproduire à l'heure actuelle avec des hommes et femmes qui représentaient et défendaient la loi.

Le pire de tout dans sa 'punition imméritée' était son obligation de coacher des enfants dans ce foutu club de sports et Vance n'avait pas choisi un club d'échecs ou un du même genre. Non, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de se voir confronter à des basketteurs des plus énergiques. Il lui fallait non seulement réussir à se faire respecter mais il devait également courir à perdre haleine durant le match.

Et non content de bousculer un peu leur coach, les gamins étaient moqueurs et ne cessaient de le ridiculiser sur son manque de résistance physique. Et au bout de quelques sessions, McGee comprit ce que DiNozzo pouvait avoir ressenti lorsque Ziva et lui l'humiliaient par leurs remarques sarcastiques et méprisantes. Il haïssait les quolibets que ces ados lui envoyaient sans le moindre respect.

Aussi, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de remettre les choses en ordre. Il mit les pieds dans le plat avant une session en se montrant ferme sur leur manière de s'adresser à lui et en faisant preuve d'autorité suffisante pour réduire les velléités de désobéissance. A son grand étonnement, son attitude fonctionna sans pour autant que les ados ne soient totalement disciplinés.

« Belle initiative, Agent McGee » l'apostropha un autre coach. « Vous avez remis ses perturbateurs à leur place mais méfiez-vous quand même, vous n'avez pas obtenu leur respect pour autant. Ils sont vindicatifs, patients et imaginatifs. Si vous montrez encore la moindre faiblesse, ils sauront l'exploiter et vous tourmenter encore plus. »

« Aucune importance, je ne vais pas faire ça éternellement » maugréa l'agent.

« Ce sera suffisant pour qu'ils vous fassent sentir que vous n'êtes un adulte qu'ils peuvent respecter et ce, de bien des manières que vous n'apprécierez pas, croyez-moi. J'en ai vu plus d'un qui s'est cassé les dents en essayant de les mâter. »

« Ce sont des monstres qui ne respectent pas leurs ainés. »

« Je ne dirais pas ça, je pense simplement qu'il leur faut la bonne personne. Je n'en connais qu'un seul qui ait su se faire accepter, un agent comme vous. Il ne les prenait pas de haut comme vous le faites, il les a considérés comme des personnes à part entière, il leur a expliqué sa façon de voir les choses et les a laissés s'exprimer et surtout les a écoutés quand c'était nécessaire. Rien que pour ça, les gamins l'ont tout de suite estimé et adoré. Ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur l'Agent T qui savait également les coacher comme personne. Il leur a appris à véritablement jouer en équipe, à coordonner leur travail pour parvenir à leur but, la victoire. Cet agent s'est révélé être un excellent et exceptionnel joueur de basket. »

McGee mit quelques minutes à oser poser la question fatidique.

« Qui était donc ce parangon de vertu ? »

« Oh, je pense que vous le connaissez bien, Agent McGee » ironisa le coach. « Je crois que vous avez même été collègues et qu'il a été également votre formateur. Mais tandis qu'il vous a appris à devenir un agent qualifié, vous n'avez pas été un étudiant attentif et studieux. Vous avez laissé d'autres vous influencer sur la valeur de votre mentor et vous avez perdu votre objectivité vis-à-vis de lui. »

« Vous avez été berné par DiNozzo, ma parole » grommela Tim.

« Oh non, pas du tout, Agent » le détrompa le coach. « Ce n'est pas moi le meilleur juge en la matière mais ces gamins qui ne s'en laissent pas conter par de soi-disant adultes qui savent tout mieux qu'eux et surtout ce qui est bien pour eux quand ils ne savent pas eux-mêmes ce qui est bien ou ce qui est mal. Vous êtes arrivé avec un a priori qui n'a pas varié depuis, vous avez un esprit étriqué en ce qui concerne ces jeunes que vous méprisez parce qu'ils ne vous portent pas aux nues. Votre attitude envers eux engendre la leur envers vous, tout simplement. Lorsque vous aurez compris qu'ils calquent votre comportement, vous saurez comment remédier à la situation. Sur ce, bon courage. »

Le coach le planta là et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. McGee se sentit frustré de ne pouvoir lui renvoyer ses propos. Il savait qu'il n'était sans doute pas diplomate mais pour une fois, il devait reconnaitre que ses diplômes ne lui servaient à rien dans la situation présente.

Il était normal que ce beau parleur de DiNozzo ait réussi à subjuguer ces jeunes rebelles avec ses belles paroles. Tout ce qu'ils demandaient était un exemple à suivre et il allait leur donner de quoi réfléchir même s'il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre. Partout où il allait, il entendait ses interlocuteurs encenser l'italien et il en avait plus qu'assez.

En fait, ce qu'il avait envie, lors de ses rares moments libres, était de jouer en ligne et de devenir le gagnant suprême de son jeu favori et d'écrire des romans policiers. Il adorait les personnages qu'il avait créés et qui étaient directement inspirés de ses collègues. Ça lui permettait notamment de régler certains comptes avec DiNozzo en le dépeignant comme un agent de troisième zone, un incapable, buveur et coureur de jupons.

Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait, être dépeint pour ce qu'il était aux yeux de tous ceux qui travaillaient avec lui. McGee savait que plusieurs employés avaient lu son livre et reconnu son équipe sous les traits de ses personnages. Il avait entendu des commentaires acerbes mais quelques rares compliments sur son roman.

Peu d'agents avaient véritablement compris que l'écriture de ce bouquin lui avait servi, en quelque sorte, de thérapie bon marché pour exorciser sa frustration professionnelle. Entre un Gibbs hyper exigeant et un DiNozzo hyper compétent (même s'il lui en coûtait de le reconnaitre), il avait peu de marge pour s'exprimer.

Maintenant, il lui fallait mettre sa colère, sa frustration, son indignation et son dégoût de côté et se remettre en question pour ne pas perdre la face et surtout voir son précieux rêve s'envoler en fumée. C'était ce qui lui permettait de continuer chaque jour à avancer. Pouvoir prouver à son géniteur qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un sans pour autant être un soldat. Devenir directeur du NCIS serait plus qu'une consécration, ce serait une revanche sur son enfance chaotique et difficile, sur son adolescence perturbée et sur sa relation difficile avec son père.

Pour accomplir cela, il lui fallait absolument éradiquer de son esprit l'Agent Spécial Anthony DiNozzo… ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Où qu'il aille, il rencontrait quelqu'un qui le connaissait et n'en disait que du bien. Comment un mec tel que lui pouvait rallier tant de personnes différentes ? Etait-il dans son tort de penser que l'italien était un moins que rien et avait-il eu tort de suivre aveuglément Ziva dans sa campagne de dénigrement de DiNozzo ?

Si c'était le cas, il devait consulter sans tarder un professionnel capable de le soustraire à l'influence néfaste de l'israélienne. Et si elle revenait dans l'équipe, il lui faudrait être suffisamment fort pour résister de nouveau à son pouvoir de persuasion. En aurait-il la force ? Selon lui, tout dépendrait de son propre désir de résister et de son souhait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 _ **David, Jérusalem, Israël**_

Le retour au bercail l'avait ébranlée plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'admettre ouvertement. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses émotions poindre le bout de leur nez maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau un officier du Mossad à plein temps. Du moins pour la durée de son séjour dans son pays natal qu'elle espérait le plus bref possible.

Ziva n'avait aucune intention de rester définitivement en Israël, son pays d'adoption lui manquait déjà et elle avait une furieuse envie d'appeler Gibbs, juste pour entendre sa voix et se rassurer qu'elle faisait toujours partie de son équipe.

Son père avait insisté pour qu'elle reprenne l'entrainement avec les meilleurs officiers et entraineurs de l'agence et elle peinait à retrouver la forme physique qu'elle avait avant son départ pour les USA. Au NCIS, elle n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser sa force physique et son entrainement de manière régulière et elle s'en ressentait ici et maintenant.

Etre la fille du directeur était une position qui ne l'autorisait pas à échouer, elle se devait d'être la meilleure. Elle se devait de redorer le blason familial depuis la trahison d'Ari. Mais elle ne désirait pas reprendre le rôle que son père lui avait attribué depuis la disparition de Tali et Ari. Elle avait envie d'être une femme normale, pas un instrument entre les mains de son géniteur.

Certes, Ziva adorait être menaçante - surtout envers les hommes et DiNozzo spécialement -, le pouvoir était grisant et addictif. Cependant, le revers de la médaille était dur à accepter et parfois supporter, être toujours seule parce qu'aucun homme ne pouvait supporter une femme comme elle.

Elle aurait pu – et sans doute dû – faire comme d'autres officiers et avoir une relation intime avec un de ses collègues. Le point noir était que ce serait toujours dans le même milieu professionnel, sans aucun espoir de voir ou faire autre chose.

Depuis son installation aux USA, elle avait goûté à cette liberté qu'elle ne pouvait avoir dans son propre pays, sous la coupe de son père. Elle n'était pas spécialement protégée, elle était plutôt surveillée, chaque mouvement était rapporté directement à Eli David.

Elle ignorait encore pour quelle mission spécifique elle devait se préparer, l'information ne lui serait communiquée qu'au dernier moment. Ne pas savoir la minait un peu, elle préférait de loin savoir à quoi s'attendre, c'était plus rassurant de connaitre les détails à l'avance afin de pouvoir anticiper et prévoir un plan de secours.

Son entrainement n'était pas spécifique et ne pouvait donc lui donner un indice sur le type de mission qu'elle aurait à accomplir. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la raison de son retour au bercail, faire partie d'une unité Kidon avait son lot d'obligations incontournables. Un appel et quel que soit sa situation, elle devait répondre présente dans l'instant.

Ziva était conscience d'avoir été épargnée durant presque deux ans durant lesquels son père avait profité de sa présence à l'agence fédérale pour obtenir des informations majeures sur certaines opérations durant les premières semaines juste après son arrivée.

Cependant, lorsque Jenny Shepard avait décidé de prendre un congé sabbatique d'une durée indéterminée, la donne avait changé. Son remplaçant, même s'il avait des accointances avec Eli David, n'avait pas tardé à revoir à la baisse son niveau d'autorisation l'empêchant de poursuivre sa mission.

De plus, il n'était pas tombé sous la coupe de son père, malgré leur passé commun. Il semblait que Léon Vance avait des ambitions qui ne justifiaient pas de s'accoquiner avec le directeur du Mossad dans des opérations hasardeuses. De plus, la dette de Vance envers Eli David datait maintenant de quelques années et avait été remboursée depuis longtemps.

L'homme semblait s'être assagi depuis son mariage et son statut de père de famille. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre ce qu'il avait durement acquis du fait de son appartenance ethnique qui lui avait déjà barré la route à des emplois lucratifs et prestigieux. Il ne mettrait donc pas en péril un avenir prometteur sur le plan politique.

Ziva n'avait pas été mise dans la confidence, elle avait simplement entendu une conversation entre son père et un de ses compatriotes qu'elle supposait être un de ses ' _amis'_ , un de ceux qu'il tenait pas le chantage. Son père était assez retors pour recourir à ce genre de manipulation pour obtenir les appuis dont il avait besoin pour garder son poste de directeur du Mossad.

Malgré son éloignement, sa fille savait que des candidats plus jeunes et plus libéraux frappaient à la porte en espérant décrocher le prestigieux poste tant prisé et convoité. Il était donc logique que son père s'entoure de personnes puissantes et influentes pour l'aider à conserver, envers et contre tout, sa place et si pour cela, il devait recourir à des méthodes répréhensibles, il n'hésitait pas.

Elle savait qu'Eli adorait le pouvoir que lui conférait le poste, il avait la main mise sur bien des secrets et pouvait à sa guise jouer sur plusieurs fronts s'il le souhaitait. Il avait déjà sacrifié la vie de Tali et celle d'Ari pour asseoir son pouvoir, il ferait de même avec elle-même si cette action lui rapportait quelque chose. Ziva était persuadé que son père aimait plus son poste que ses propres enfants.

Malgré son aversion pour cet état de fait, elle ne pouvait que se plier aux désirs de son père sous peine de subir un sort qu'elle n'attendait pas : sa propre mort. Si son décès pouvait servir à lui octroyer quelque chose, il se ferait un plaisir de faire ce qu'il fallait pour l'obtenir. Eli David était un être froid, cruel et calculateur et non le père aimant dont il s'efforçait de donner l'image.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien qu'il n'avait versé aucune larme lors de la mort de Tali et encore moins pour celle d'Ari qu'il avait commandité et lui avait ordonné d'orchestrer au seul bénéfice de gagner la confiance de Gibbs. Elle avait obéi à l'ordre paternel contre son gré tout en sachant qu'elle risquait sa propre vie en cas de désobéissance.

Et malgré l'horreur de son geste, elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant à tenter de s'y soustraire, elle aurait signé son arrêt de mort dans le cas contraire. Depuis ce jour, elle avait commencé à ressentir de la haine pour ce père qui l'avait obligé à tuer son propre frère. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'accourir dès qu'il l'appelait.

Et pire, elle se maudissait de n'être pas capable de résister à la fausse sollicitude qu'il montrait envers elle tout en sachant que ce n'était qu'une façade qu'il donnait. Il utilisait sa fille quand et comme bon lui semblait, comme si elle n'était qu'un pion de plus sur son échiquier, un pion de bien moindre importance que n'importe quel autre.

Ziva avait été élevée dans un cadre rigide, strict et sévère. L'obéissance absolue sans discussion lui avait été inculquée dès son plus jeune âge, dès l'instant où elle avait pu comprendre la valeur d'un ordre sous peine de punition. Ne montrer aucune faiblesse, ne ressentir aucune émotion, elle devait agir presque comme un robot.

La mission que son géniteur lui avait confiée, la surveillance des agissements d'Ari aux USA, avait été une bouffée d'oxygène dans son quotidien toxique. Elle avait même prolongé plus que nécessaire son séjour sur le sol américain rien que pour profiter de quelques jours de plus de cette évasion bienfaitrice.

Devoir repartir au pays en emmenant le cercueil de son demi-frère qu'elle avait éliminé sur les ordres de son père avait été un véritable crève-cœur. Savoir que Gibbs avait désormais une dette envers elle avait été un soulagement, elle avait sans doute un laisser-passer pour revenir dans ce pays si le plan élaboré par Jenny fonctionnait.

Et son retour triomphant mais surtout son intégration dans l'équipe de l'Agent Gibbs avaient été un pied de nez à son père. Il avait approuvé sans restriction l'idée d'avoir un espion au sein de l'agence. Durant les quelques mois où Jenny avait dirigé l'agence et avant son départ, elle avait été capable de fournir des informations confidentielles au Mossad.

Dès l'instant où Vance avait pris le relais, Ziva avait redouté ce qui était arrivé quelques semaines plus tard. Son niveau d'autorisation avait été dramatiquement restreint, elle n'avait plus accès aux dossiers ultra confidentiels des opérations organisées par l'agence dans les pays du Moyen-Orient et en Afrique.

Cette conséquence remettait en question sa présence au NCIS et par là même, l'intérêt de son installation aux USA. Elle avait soudoyé l'Agent McGee pour qu'il lui apprenne, à son insu, quelques astuces informatiques pour lui permettre de remplir sa mission d'espionnage. L'informaticien n'y avait heureusement vu que du feu, il n'avait rien soupçonné de son véritable motif.

La situation aurait pu perdurer davantage si Gibbs n'avait pas été blessé et avait décidé de se retirer et si l'équipe n'avait pas été confiée à cet incapable de DiNozzo. Cet idiot avait commencé à mettre son nez là où il n'avait pas besoin. Ziva ne se faisait cependant aucune illusion, l'italien ne lui avait jamais fait totalement confiance.

Pour quelle raison ce minable s'était-il méfié d'elle dès le départ, elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Tout comme elle ignorait s'il avait fait part de ses soupçons à Gibbs ou Vance. Jenny lui aurait fait aussitôt part de ses suspicions, en toute logique, elle n'avait pas été informée.

Malgré tout un déploiement de charme et d'avances et sa réputation de coureur de jupons, cet imbécile de DiNozzo n'était jamais tombé dans ses filets. Il avait joué avec elle, lui faisant croire qu'elle lui plaisait comme en témoignait la tension sexuelle qui courait entre eux parfois. Il n'avait jamais eu envie d'aller plus loin.

La mission sous couverture où tous deux avaient joué un couple de terroristes mariés et fait croire à tous qu'ils avaient couché ensemble n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Durant leurs fausses séances de sexe, il avait conservé ses vêtements et les gémissements et cris de plaisir qu'il avait poussés avaient été parfaitement imités pour donner le change. Elle s'y serait laissé prendre si elle avait été à l'autre bout du système d'écoute audio.

DiNozzo n'avait pas une seule fois tenté de conclure l'affaire mais son dégoût après la mission avait été palpable. Cependant, elle ignorait si c'était à cause de son passage à tabac ou à cause de son attitude à elle. Elle avait tenté de le faire parler mais il était resté obstinément muet à ce sujet.

De même, lorsqu'ils avaient été tous deux enfermés dans ce conteneur et qu'elle avait paniqué, elle avait tiré dans la fermeture sans réfléchir. Il lui avait jeté un regard incrédule quelques instants avant que la balle ne termine sa course dans son biceps. Elle avait tenté de se justifier mais sans succès si elle en avait jugé par son attitude presque indifférente.

Elle avait ensuite minimisé la blessure de l'italien auprès du reste de l'équipe sans savoir que Gibbs avait été témoin de l'importance des dégâts causés lorsque deux jours plus tard, il avait assisté aux soins que Palmer avait prodigué à DiNozzo. La cicatrice prouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était une balle que son second avait reçu et non un éclat de bois.

Gibbs l'avait confronté mais elle avait réussi à l'amadouer suffisamment pour ne pas encourir de sanctions. Elle ignorait ce que l'italien avait pu dire ou écrire dans son rapport, aucun des protagonistes (Gibbs, DiNozzo ou Palmer) n'en avait discuté avec elle. L'ancien Marine avait sans doute persuadé les deux autres qu'il prenait l'affaire en charge.

Puis plusieurs mois étaient passés et l'accident de Gibbs avait failli tout remettre en question lorsque Jenny avait annoncé son arrêt provisoire dû à sa grossesse surprise. Vance avait pris sa succession et à compter de ce jour, elle avait vu son niveau d'accès être réajusté à celui d'agent débutant, soit suffisamment pour effectuer son travail quotidien et rien d'autre.

Depuis lors, ses envois à son agence avaient considérablement diminué et Ziva s'attendait chaque jour à recevoir un appel de son père lui enjoignant de revenir au pays. Pourtant, plusieurs semaines plus tard, elle était toujours en poste et elle jubilait d'avoir réussi à mener la vie dure à DiNozzo durant son intérim.

Le retour de Gibbs lui avait fait espérer que les choses reprendraient leur cours normal mais voilà que d'autres avaient pris le relais. L'italien ne s'était pas laissé conter fleurette et Gibbs avait encore des trous de mémoire. DiNozzo avait assumé son travail consciencieusement et obtenu l'approbation du directeur.

McGee et elle s'étaient vus réprimandés pour des broutilles et malgré leurs dénégations, avaient dû faire face à des mesures disciplinaires. Lors de leur retour, ils avaient constaté la présence d'un autre agent dont DiNozzo était le mentor. Quelle blague, vraiment ! Comme si l'italien était capable de former correctement un agent !

A partir de là, les deux hommes avaient travaillé ensemble laissant Tim et elle avec Gibbs. Ce dernier n'avait pas été patient, ni tendre avec eux mais elle préférait l'ancien Marine comme chef d'équipe que de supporter l'autre idiot.

Puis était arrivé cet incident qui avait provoqué des remous imprévisibles. Sa seconde erreur concernant ce satané italien, une trajectoire de balle déviée de sa course et elle se retrouvait avec une réprimande officielle et une enquête aux fesses. Gibbs avait été suspendu, elle avait été la suivante. Son père en avait donc profité pour la rappeler près de lui.

Désormais, son sort était entre les mains d'un mégalo qui ne supportait pas de se voir refuser quoi que ce soit. Oh, elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions sur son père après ses quelques jours de retour dans son pays. Sa reprise en mains par les formateurs des unités Kidon n'était pas tendre, bien au contraire, et elle avait déjà les preuves physiques de leur entrainement sur le corps.

Elle priait chaque jour un Dieu qui semblait l'avoir abandonné de faire fléchir son géniteur pour qu'il la laisse repartir aux USA. Et pour obtenir cette récompense, elle devait se reprendre en mains et redevenir le bon petit soldat obéissant que son père avait un jour envoyé de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique… du moins, en apparence.

Ziva soupira, se secoua et reprit son entrainement. Elle ferait bien de cesser de réfléchir et plutôt d'agir. Elle y gagnerait plus.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 _ **Scuito, FLETC, Glynco – Géorgie du Sud**_

Abby se tenait debout devant les rangées de tables qui attendaient de recevoir les postulants à un poste d'agent fédéral ou de scientifique pour un cours élémentaire sur la manière de procéder lors des relevés d'indices sur une scène de crime. Elle portait son habituel accoutrement de Goth qui avait fait soulever plus d'un sourcil lors de son arrivée.

Contrairement aux sessions du tribunal, elle n'avait pas envisagé de 'se déguiser' pour satisfaire les formateurs. Après tout, elle en était une également même si sa présence ici était une punition. Elle avait évité durant des années de conduire ces cours qu'elle détestait être dans l'obligation de donner aujourd'hui.

Son élément de prédilection était son laboratoire où elle pouvait évoluer librement et sans contrainte aucune. Dans son antre n'entrait que ceux qui étaient autorisés : Gibbs avait un laisser-passer permanent, McGee et Ziva (et en son temps, Kate) avaient un pass préférentiel, DiNozzo… ces derniers temps, il était plutôt ' _persona non grata_ '.

Elle avait pensé avoir une relation privilégiée avec l'italien mais sans s'en rendre compte, petit à petit, elle s'était détachée de lui. Timmy était apparu dans sa vie et le temps de leur brève relation, elle avait relégué DiNozzo au rang de simple connaissance. Ce qu'il ne l'avait, semble-t-il, pas perturbé plus que ça.

Tous deux avaient commencé leur relation fraternelle du mauvais pied, elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'un gigolo de plus, un beau parleur charmeur et enjôleur, une belle gueule qui se fichait des femmes qu'il baisait avant de les jeter comme de vieux kleenex. Il pensait qu'elle se donnait un genre spécifique, celui de Goth, parce qu'elle n'acceptait pas quelque chose en elle, son style de vie décalé la libérait, en quelque sorte.

En fait, tous deux étaient loin de comprendre l'autre et à force d'observation, ce fut Tony qui osa l'interpeller sur sa conduite à son égard. En quelques phrases, il lui fit comprendre qu'elle le jugeait comme un gosse de riche qui jouait au flic pour passer le temps en attendant l'héritage de papa. Il la détrompa rapidement et lui expliqua qu'il avait été déshérité à l'âge tendre de 12 ans.

En retour, Abby lui expliqua la raison de son choix de vie, l'attirance pour tout ce qui était différent dû au fait que ses parents étaient sourds. Elle lui apprit que son côté Goth n'était apparu que durant son adolescence parce qu'une de ses amies l'avait entrainé dans cet univers. Elle avait pu ainsi voir d'autres choses et s'ouvrir à des expériences diverses.

A compter de ce jour, Tony et Abby avaient partagé certaines sorties dans des clubs qui auraient rebuté la prude Kate et même le timide Tim. Puis, au fil du temps, la laborantine avait privilégié d'autres membres de l'équipe, avait subi leur influence et s'était éloignée de son ami, presque son frère.

Elle avait très mal géré la retraite provisoire de Gibbs et avait passé sa colère et sa frustration sur Tony. Et surtout, Ziva lui avait mis des idées en tête qu'elle ne chercha pas à réfuter. Elle avait laissé l'israélienne l'influencer négativement au sujet de l'italien et Abby n'avait pas questionné une seule fois le bien fondé des propos qu'elle tenait sur Tony.

Comment aurait-elle pu ensuite se dédouaner auprès de son ami après tout le mal qu'elle avait dit sur lui ou fait subir ? Elle n'avait pas su se détacher de l'emprise de Ziva sur elle parce que sans doute, elle ne voulait pas reconnaitre son erreur, que son attitude envers Tony avait été injuste.

Faire porter sur les épaules de l'italien sa douleur d'avoir perdu son père de cœur et le culpabiliser parce que l'ancien Marine était parti, le rendre responsable du fait que personne - et surtout pas lui, son fidèle _St Bernard_ \- n'avait pu le retenir de s'enfuir loin d'elle (et non d'eux tous), tout ça avait rendu difficile pour Abby de revenir en arrière et de confesser son comportement inadmissible.

Puis Gibbs était revenu une fois pour sauver Ziva avant de rentrer pour aider Fornell. Elle avait alors espéré qu'il resterait définitivement. Lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de reprendre son poste, elle avait été plus qu'enchantée. Enfin, sa famille était de nouveau complète et la vie pouvait reprendre comme avant.

Mais elle n'avait pas compté sur l'attitude de DiNozzo qui avait choisi de se démarquer de ses deux collègues, de laisser Gibbs se débrouiller sans son aide. Elle avait fait fi du comportement ouvertement hostile de Ziva et Tim envers l'italien lorsque Gibbs n'était pas présent. Et pour n'être pas en reste, elle avait calquée sa propre attitude sur la leur engendrant une situation des plus malsaines.

De fil en aiguille, d'enquête en enquête, la relation entre les membres de l'équipe s'étaient aggravées sans que quiconque ne tente vraiment d'y remédier. Les trois 'complices' s'ingéniaient à rabaisser l'italien à la moindre occasion afin que Gibbs se rende compte qu'il ne valait pas ses collègues.

Abby avait songé à discuter de la situation avec ses amies, les nonnes avant de se raviser. Elle savait qu'elle serait jugée sur son attitude envers celui qu'elle proclamait aimer comme un frère et qu'elle traitait comme de la merde. Les sœurs ne seraient pas tendres avec elle et critiqueraient certainement Ziva et Tim, donnant implicitement raison à DiNozzo.

C'était un fait qu'elle ne pouvait accepter, le voir être défendu alors qu'il était l'ennemi. N'avait-il pas été la cause de leur punition à tous trois ? N'avait-il pas été à l'origine de la suspension de Gibbs ? N'avait-il pas contribué à l'envoyer, elle, Abby Scuito, faire ce qu'elle détestait le plus ?

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par une main posée sur son bras et une voix qui l'appelait.

« Miss, vous allez bien ? »

Abby sortit de ses pensées pour constater que la salle s'était remplie et que ses élèves attendaient patiemment qu'elle veuille bien dispenser son cours. Elle les observa un moment puis prit une profonde inspiration.

« Bien vous êtes ici parce que vous souhaitez devenir agent fédéral sur le terrain ou laborantin » commença-t-elle, pas très convaincue de les intéresser. « Durant ces quelques semaines, vous allez apprendre les bases qui vous serviront à recueillir les indices sur une scène de crime. Qui a déjà pu déjà travailler sur une scène ? » demanda-t-elle avec un faible espoir.

Lorsque personne ne se manifesta, elle pesta intérieurement. Elle allait devoir leur apprendre le B. des procédures, elle pensait qu'au moins, l'un d'eux pourrait l'aider à former les autres mais apparemment, sa torture allait bien au-delà de ce qu'elle avait prévu. Certes, elle aimait les sciences et était ravie d'instruire Gibbs sur ses découvertes pour les enquêtes de l'équipe.

Pourtant, ici et maintenant, elle était frustrée de constater qu'elle avait un auditoire vierge de toute pollution scientifique et qu'il lui appartenait de remplir des têtes vides et sans doute des cerveaux lents. Comme elle détestait être dans cette situation ! Et dire qu'elle en avait pour plusieurs semaines et tout ça parce qu'elle avait laissé son tempérament prendre le dessus sur sa raison !

Elle soupira et commença son cours, laissant ses 'étudiants' l'interrompre pour poser une question ou clarifier un point particulier. Finalement, au bout de deux heures, elle finit par se relaxer suffisamment pour apprécier l'enthousiasme de plusieurs de ses 'élèves' et constata, avec surprise, qu'elle parvenait à remplir son rôle de professeur sans toutefois être pleinement heureuse de la situation.

 **.*=*=*=*=*=*.**

Ce soir-là, Abby retrouva McGee au mess et tous deux firent le point sur leur situation.

« Alors, Abs, comment se passent tes cours ? » demanda l'informaticien en premier.

« Mieux que je ne l'espérais, Tim » lui révéla la Gothique. « J'ai quelques élèves qui promettent et sont assez curieux et attentifs. Mais je déteste toujours faire ça. »

« A la fin de cette formation, tu auras peut être changée d'avis » souligna l'agent.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! » s'indigna la technicienne. « Ce que j'aime, c'est le travail de laboratoire, pas de devoir materner des ados boutonneux qui sont ici parce qu'ils pensent pouvoir être un jour… je ne sais pas quoi mais certains ne sont pas vraiment destinés à travailler dans un labo, ils sont juste ici pour… passer le temps… »

« Ou trouver leur voie, peut-être ! » la coupa Tim. « Tu sais, tout le monde n'a pas décidé de son avenir professionnel à un âge aussi précoce que toi. Certains tentent différentes options avant de choisir celle qui leur conviendra. »

« Les techniques scientifiques policières ne sont pas un domaine à prendre à la légère, Timmy » s'offusqua Abby. « C'est un travail sérieux qui détermine la culpabilité ou l'innocence de suspects. Il conditionne tout un ensemble d'évènements pour les familles des victimes également. On ne devrait pas permettre à n'importe qui de devenir laborantin, c'est… comparable au sacerdoce des prêtres, il faut avoir la foi pour exercer ce métier, il faut croire en l'utilité de notre métier et la nécessité de le faire sérieusement. Regarde ce qui est arrivé avec Chip, rien de ce qui s'est passé ne serait arrivé s'il avait effectué son travail correctement. »

« Hum, sans doute, en effet » admit son collègue. « Mais rien que d'avoir vu DiNozzo escorté par le FBI et arrêté, ça a valu la peine, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Peut-être de ton point de vue, Tim mais de celui de la scientifique que je suis, ça démontre surtout que certains dénigrent notre respectable profession et je déteste ces soi-disant scientifiques qui se permettent de jeter l'opprobre sur mon métier » ragea Abby.

« Eh, calme-toi » conseilla McGee. « Ce n'est pas toi qui étais en cause et n'est-ce pas ton travail qui a permis d'innocenter cet imbécile de DiNozzo en fin de compte. »

« Tim, Timmy, aurais-tu oublié que toutes les preuves étaient contre lui » grommela la scientifique. « C'est votre travail d'investigation qui a permis de résoudre l'enquête, pas mon travail. »

« Sans doute mais tu as procédé à l'arrestation de main de maître, il faut le reconnaitre » gloussa l'agent. « Qui aurait pensé à utiliser du scotch pour maitriser un suspect. »

« Il n'était pas taillé pour le combat, tu sais » dit-elle en souriant. « Il n'a pas résisté très longtemps, aucune technique de défense à contrer. »

« Encore heureux ou tu aurais pu être blessée » remarqua Tim.

Les deux amis poursuivirent un instant leur repas en silence avant que la gothique ne relance la conversation.

« Et toi, Timmy, comment se passe les choses ? »

McGee soupira lourdement et tenta d'organiser ses pensées pour répondre à la question.

« Certains cours me permettent de rafraichir mes connaissances, d'autres sont totalement inutiles » avoua-t-il enfin. « Et les postulants sont tous si jeunes et… bardés de diplômes plus élevés que les miens. C'est frustrant, Abby, de les voir si enthousiastes à l'idée de devenir agent fédéral, si exaltés de porter un badge et une arme. Ils excellent dans les disciplines sportives là où je peine tellement. »

« Tim, tu es un bon agent, tu l'as prouvé suffisamment » le rassura Abby. « Tu as tes propres compétences qui ont permis de résoudre des enquêtes, tu n'as pas à rougir de ça. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Abby » la contra-t-il. « Ils prennent en exemple certains enquêtes où la façon de penser non conformiste de DiNozzo a contribué à trouver le coupable. Tu te rends compte que tous ces futurs agents en puissance savent que je travaille avec lui et ne cessent de me poser des questions sur ses méthodes. Ils veulent tous lui ressembler. Certains pensent même demander à suivre une formation spéciale pour les missions sous couverture et veulent que DiNozzo soit leur professeur ! » dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait avoir le temps de donner de tels cours ? » demanda Abby. « Il n'aura jamais la patience requise pour dispenser une formation spéciale sur le sujet. »

« Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique que toi » remarqua l'informaticien. « J'ai entendu deux formateurs discuter sur le sujet, ils veulent le soumettre à la direction du centre. L'un d'eux a même précisé que DiNozzo était l'un des rares agents fédéraux actuellement en service à avoir un don naturel pour ce type de mission. Il a même ajouté avoir participé à un cours lors de la formation de DiNozzo ici au FLETC, il a été bluffé par son aisance innée et instinctive, sa façon immédiate de parvenir à adapter son attitude à un renversement de situation, ses connaissances sur divers sujets, sa pratique de cinq langues étrangères. Non seulement ça mais il semble que notre cher collègue soit bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisse voir. »

« Tu crois ça vraiment possible, Tim » s'étonna la gothique. « Tu crois qu'il a minimisé ses compétences et son intelligence de manière délibérée ? »

« Je l'ignore, Abs mais ce que j'ai entendu le laisse penser parce que aucun des formateurs ne savait que j'écoutais leur conversation. »

« Pour quelles raisons joue-t-il les clowns dans ce cas ? » s'interrogea Abby.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée » avoua l'agent. « Je me souviens d'avoir surpris une discussion entre Balboa et Pacci quelques semaines après que Gibbs m'ait engagé. Tous deux s'étonnaient du changement d'attitude de DiNozzo depuis l'arrivée de Kate puis la mienne dans l'équipe. Ils spéculaient sur les raisons qui faisaient que le second le plus compétent de l'agence joue les clowns et les imbéciles et Pacci a répondu que Gibbs avait enjoint DiNozzo à faciliter notre intégration et à nous former sans en avoir l'air. Il a ajouté que l'ancien Marine ne semblait pas enclin à jouer lui-même les mentors et qu'il comptait sur l'italien pour nous apprendre le métier. »

« Gibbs n'a jamais eu la patience nécessaire pour former un agent, Tim » lui apprit la laborantine. « Burley a souvent consulté d'autres seconds pour apprendre ses fonctions, tu sais. Tony n'a pratiquement pas eu recours à cette méthode, il était détective lorsqu'il a intégré l'agence et connaissait déjà les procédures policières. Il a juste appris celles que le NCIS utilisait en lisant les manuels. En fait, il s'est formé presque seul. »

« Tu le défends, Abs ? »

« Non, pas du tout, je t'informe juste » s'exclama-t-elle, vexée. « Je t'explique pourquoi Gibbs ne vous a pas formés lui-même. Et même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer, DiNozzo est celui qui t'a appris le métier d'agent de terrain. Tout ce que tu sais aujourd'hui te vient de sa formation. »

McGee prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'argumenter avec la gothique et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, même s'il lui peinait de reconnaitre que Gibbs n'avait pas contribué à sa formation. Il n'avait jamais discuté du sujet avec Kate mais il n'imaginait pas l'ancien Marine avoir agi différemment avec elle. Il pouvait se référer à son attitude envers eux durant les quelques mois qui avaient précédé la mort de Kate pour réaliser la véracité des faits.

Gibbs n'avait pas une seule fois pris le temps d'expliquer une procédure ou un protocole à suivre à l'ancien agent des services secrets qu'elle était ou à l'agent en probation qu'il était lui-même. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin d'un renseignement, il leur demandait de voir avec DiNozzo qui se chargeait de le leur fournir en leur en expliquant l'utilité.

Comment les choses avaient-elles dégénéré après la mort de Kate et l'arrivée de Ziva ? Tim savait que Gibbs avait été obsédé par Ari Haswari au point de faire quelques erreurs de jugement. Mais pour quelle raison inconnue Gibbs avait-il changé au point de rabaisser son bras droit au même rang que l'agent junior et un agent extérieur ?

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu DiNozzo en grande considération, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas laissé d'autres l'influencer suffisamment pour qu'il adhère à leurs points de vue. S'était-il fourvoyer dans son propre jugement envers l'italien ? Il semblerait qu'il ait vraiment merdé quelque part entre son adjonction à l'équipe et le retour de Gibbs de sa retraite. Et s'il voulait revenir dans l'estime de son chef d'équipe et reprendre sa place au sein de l'équipe première de l'agence, il allait lui falloir revoir ses priorités.

Abby le sortit de ses pensées en lui posant une question.

« Tim, as-tu eu des nouvelles de Ziva ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre au téléphone et elle ne répond pas à mes mails. »

« Non » lui répondit-il aussitôt. « Je n'ai pas eu plus de chances que toi. Je pense que, pour le moment, elle doit vouloir avoir la paix. »

Il hésita un instant avant de poursuivre la discussion.

« Tu sais, Abby, depuis son départ, j'ai pas mal réfléchi » commença-t-il. « Tes propos au sujet de Gibbs et DiNozzo sont justes. Le patron a laissé notre formation à tous les trois, Kate, Ziva et moi entre les mains de DiNozzo. Si aujourd'hui, je suis un agent de terrain compétent, c'est plutôt grâce à lui qu'à Gibbs. Et pourtant, quelque part en route, j'ai laissé Kate et Ziva me détourner de mon mentor en quelque sorte. Kate a toujours été jalouse de voir DiNozzo occuper le poste qu'elle aurait aimé. »

« Et Ziva, qu'est ce qui pouvait l'avoir guidée ? »

« Ziva, c'est autre chose. Elle semblait avoir un lien spécial avec Gibbs et elle en profitait. Tony n'a jamais pu lui faire totalement confiance même si je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il gardait ses distances avec elle et c'est ce qui enrageait Ziva qui proclamait que tous les hommes lui mangeaient dans la main. Elle n'a jamais séduit le coureur de jupons qu'il était et elle en était mortifiée. »

« Elle te l'a dit ? » s'étonna Abby.

« Elle n'a pas eu besoin, son attitude le prouvait assez » indiqua McGee en haussant les épaules. « Toutes ses tentatives de séduction se sont soldées par un échec. Elle a alors eu recours à une autre méthode : rabaisser DiNozzo par des remarques sarcastiques, ironiques ou dévalorisantes pour le remettre à sa place. Mais ça non plus, ça n'a pas fonctionné. »

« Tu crois qu'on a été injuste envers lui, Tim ? » souffla la gothique d'une voix implorante.

« Franchement, je l'ignore, Abs » avoua l'informaticien. « Je me dis que s'il avait lui-même eu une autre attitude, on aurait pu le considérer pour ce qu'il était : le bras droit de notre chef d'équipe et on l'aurait traité comme un supérieur doit l'être. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ose espérer. »

« Nous verrons bien lorsque nous reprendrons notre poste ce que Gibbs aura à dire » soupira la laborantine.

« Rien ne sera plus pareil, Abby » déclara Tim avec résignation.

« Sans doute pas mais sans DiNozzo, peut-être que ce sera mieux » conclut Abby avant de se lever. « Bien, je vais me coucher, je commence tôt demain pour préparer ma salle de classe. Bonne nuit, Tim. »

« Je vais en faire autant » approuva l'agent. « J'ai également une classe de bonne heure. »

Sur ce, les deux amis se séparèrent avant de gagner chacun leur dortoir.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

 _Voilà, un petit aperçu qui, j'espère, vous aura plu._

 _._

 _Le prochain chapitre se concentrera à nouveau sur Tony et son équipe._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Fierté professionnelle

.

.

 _Me revoilà après une absence plus longue que prévue. Non seulement le travail est prenant en saison mais l'informatique m'a joué un vilain tour. Je ne suis pas manchot en informatique mais parfois, l'informatique me dégoûte._

 _._

 _Word n'a pas enregistré mon travail alors que je venais de terminer d'écrire le chapitre durant un week-end moins chargé. Il a planté et a effacé plus de la moitié de mes écrits. Le temps et le fait de devoir me souvenir de ma prose ont donc différé la publication et j'en suis navrée._

 _._

 _J'espère toutefois que vous saurez apprécié ce chapitre en priant pour que le prochain vous soit livré plus tôt._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 7 : Fierté professionnelle**

Léon Vance termina sa lecture et ferma le rapport, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Son équipe venait de mettre un terme aux agissements d'un petit cartel de drogues qui sévissait depuis plusieurs mois et dont le FBI n'avait pas réussi à clore les activités. DiNozzo pouvait être content, il venait de battre l'agence concurrente en seulement quelques jours d'enquête et une petite mission sous couverture pour lui.

Et pour une fois, aucune blessure n'était à déplorer pour l'italien. Bien au contraire, il en avait infligé lui-même quelques-unes à des criminels récalcitrants qui ne voulaient pas se rendre. L'équipe de l'italien avait réussi à boucler l'affaire en à peine une semaine là où le FBI piétinait depuis plus de trois mois et sans la moindre casse pour le NCIS. Ses agents avaient assuré leur travail avec compétence.

La satisfaction du directeur était à son comble surtout lorsqu'il avait reçu les félicitations de son confrère du FBI qui avait déploré de ne pas compter l'agent dans ses rangs. Par la même occasion, il avait réitéré sa proposition de coopération sur le territoire de compétence de DiNozzo si le besoin se faisait sentir. Et d'ajouter qu'il avait déjà prévenu le bureau local qu'il devait apporter toute l'aide que DiNozzo pourrait demander.

Après plusieurs semaines d'affaires successives clôturées avec succès, Tony et son équipe occupaient désormais la première place en termes de ratio de réussite pour les enquêtes résolues, ce qui réjouissait immensément Léon Vance qui avait prédit un brillant avenir à l'italien une fois qu'il serait libéré de l'ombre et de l'emprise de Gibbs et son propos se vérifiait.

Certes, l'équipe première n'existait plus en tant que tel depuis le départ de DiNozzo et la dispersion du reste de l'équipe mais le taux de réussite de la nouvelle équipe de l'italien était pratiquement de 100%. L'agent en charge mettait son formidable cerveau en action sans la moindre retenue maintenant qu'il n'était plus bridé par un chef exigeant et des collègues irrespectueux qui tentaient de le rabaisser à tout vent.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, il apprenait à ses agents une nouvelle manière d'appréhender tous les angles d'une affaire et de tenter une approche différente de ce qui s'enseignait au FLETC. Certes, l'exercice n'était pas facile, loin de là, parce que Tony avait un cerveau qui fonctionnait différemment de celui de la grande majorité des hommes et son mode de pensée et d'analyse n'avait pas d'équivalent.

De même, sa manière de transposer des scenarii de films ou des synopsis de livres pour coller aux enquêtes qu'il traitait lui permettait d'émettre des théories qui aboutissaient généralement à des solutions auxquelles personne n'aurait songé. Et c'était ce qui faisait la force de cet agent exceptionnel que ses confrères lui enviaient, à lui, Léon Vance, directeur du NCIS. Il en était extrêmement fier.

John Mitchell, le bras droit de DiNozzo, était dithyrambique sur son nouveau chef et sa manière de diriger l'équipe. Il avait adressé un e-mail personnel de remerciement au directeur pour leur avoir assigné un nouveau chef d'équipe compétent, à l'écoute de ses agents, un formateur non conventionnel mais imaginatif et intéressant.

Lorsque c'était nécessaire, il n'hésitait pas à diviser l'équipe pour mener deux enquêtes conjointement. Pour ce faire, il confiait l'une d'elles à son bras droit et deux agents tandis qu'il menait l'autre avec le dernier agent et un policier. Il avouait que faire appel à la police locale lorsque nécessaire renforçait la collaboration entre les différentes forces en présence.

Avec l'accord du directeur et sur sa recommandation pour améliorer les relations de la police locale avec le NCIS, DiNozzo faisait appel à un officier de liaison expérimenté pour compléter son trio. Afin de ne pas surcharger son informaticien, l'agent Paul Webster, il assignait un technicien informatique pour les épauler et accélérer les recherches indispensables à leur travail.

De même, alors que McGee ou Gibbs pensaient que DiNozzo était un technophobe, comme l'ancien Marine, Tony s'était au contraire très bien adapté à l'utilisation des nouvelles technologies mises à la disposition de son bureau. Il appréciait d'avoir à sa portée des outils qui leur facilitaient la vie et surtout les tablettes qui désormais remplaçaient les bons vieux calepins de Gibbs ou le navigateur GPS des véhicules qui se substituaient aux cartes routières papier.

Le plus surprenant était que Tony avait décidé de poursuivre plus loin, il prenait désormais des cours d'informatique non seulement avec Webster lorsque le travail le leur permettait mais également avec d'autres techniciens du bureau ou de la base pour compléter ses connaissances en la matière. Avoir une antenne locale couplée avec une base militaire apportait certains avantages comme l'utilisation d'un satellite que le SecNav avait autorisé l'italien à emprunter aussi souvent que nécessaire.

Dire que Davenport avait changé son fusil d'épaule en ce qui concernait Tony était un euphémisme. Désormais, chaque fois que DiNozzo demandait quelque chose, il était presque certain de l'obtenir parce que le SecNav ne savait comment faire amende honorable auprès de l'italien. Même si Léon jouait les intermédiaires, il était satisfait que quelqu'un reconnaisse désormais la valeur de l'agent.

Léon était même étonné que l'italien ne se soit pas vu offrir sa propre équipe dès son arrivée à l'agence. Il était certain qu'il aurait pu diriger une équipe sans la moindre difficulté malgré son jeune âge. Il avait acquis sa plaque de détective alors qu'il avait à peine 26 ans, le plus jeune détective depuis au moins la seconde guerre mondiale.

En tant que directeur, il se devait de prévoir les promotions d'agents méritants pour remplacer la génération partant en retraite. Il avait déjà évoqué le cas de DiNozzo avec Gibbs qui avait refusé de se séparer de son agent senior et bras droit indispensable pour remplir l'incroyable paperasse que Gibbs lui déléguait. Mais Léon avait soupçonné que l'ancien Marine opposait un refus pour des raisons plus personnelles que professionnelles.

Il n'empêche qu'il ne pouvait continuer à gaspiller le talent de l'agent en le laissant mijoter dans son rôle de second alors qu'il ferait un formidable chef d'équipe… bien meilleur que Gibbs sans aucun doute. Et c'était assurément cette certitude qui faisait renâcler Gibbs à le laisser s'envoler loin du nid et loin de son influence... même néfaste.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 _Léon se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'il avait eue, lors d'un gala de charité, il y avait déjà quelque temps avec l'un des anciens directeurs de l'agence qui occupait désormais un poste à la Sécurité du Territoire, Tom Morrow. Les deux hommes en étaient venus à parler boutique comme il arrive souvent dans ce genre de soirée._

 _« Alors vous avez fait connaissance avec l'équipe de Gibbs, je présume » avait demandé Morrow._

 _« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore rencontré le Grand Homme » répondit ironiquement Léon. « Il a été blessé dans une explosion, a perdu la mémoire et est parti se refaire une santé au Mexique. »_

 _« Hum, il est allé se terrer chez son ancien mentor, Mike Frank, je présume. »_

 _« Exact, aux dernières nouvelles, il tentait de récupérer les années qui lui manquent en termes de souvenirs. Saviez-vous qu'il avait perdu sa première femme et sa fille, tuées toutes les deux par un dealer de drogue mexicain ? »_

 _« J'ai rencontré Jethro deux ans après son entrée au NCIS et cette information n'était pas de notoriété publique » déclara Tom. « Si Jethro n'est pas là, qui avez-vous mis à la tête de l'équipe ? »_

 _« Son second, l'Agent DiNozzo » annonça Léon. « Très prometteur. »_

 _« Très bon choix, Léon et il est plus que prometteur » approuva Morrow. « DiNozzo est le seul qui peut canaliser Gibbs lorsqu'il est dans un mauvais jour. C'est également un très bon enquêteur, un ancien policier, le plus jeune détective à avoir obtenu sa plaque depuis plusieurs décennies. A sa sortie de l'Académie de Police, il avait largement fait exploser les compteurs dans presque tous les domaines : tests d'aptitude physique grâce à ses talents sportifs, tests au stand de tir en pulvérisant les derniers meilleurs résultats, tests de raisonnement en résolvant les cas proposés en un temps record. Ses examinateurs étaient stupéfaits mais malgré ça, il a dû passer par la case 'flic de rue', comme tout nouveau débutant. Une perte de temps à mon avis. »_

 _« Personne n'a songé à le recruter pour le FBI ou une autre agence ? » s'était enquis Léon._

 _« Il a refusé tout net de devenir un 'féd en costume noir bon marché' selon ses propres termes » lui apprit Tom en riant. « Rappelez-vous le conseil que je vais vous donner, Léon. Si vous arrivez à arracher DiNozzo à l'influence de Gibbs, il deviendra un formidable chef d'équipe et qui sait, il pourrait bien un jour occuper votre fauteuil. Il a les capacités de faire un très bon directeur, il sait déjà manipuler témoins et suspects pour obtenir des informations, il a navigué très jeune parmi les requins de la finance en côtoyant les partenaires de son père. Bien conseillé, il peut aller très loin, jusqu'à devenir SecNav, qui sait… ! »_

 _« Je projette de garder un œil attentif et analytique sur l'équipe, je me dois de savoir ce dont mes agents sont capables et de recourir à des changements si besoin. »_

 _« D'après les dernières rumeurs, il semblerait que le 'trio infernal' soit en pleine action » maugréa Tom._

 _« 'Le trio infernal' ! C'est une exagération, j'imagine » s'étonna le directeur du NCIS._

 _« Pas du tout » le contredit aussitôt Morrow. « C'est la désignation officielle que certains agents ont donné à votre laborantine, Abby Sciuto qui emmène le groupe constitué avec McGee et David. Ils ont décidé que DiNozzo ne faisait pas un remplaçant convenable pour Gibbs et ont décidé de le lui faire savoir à leur manière. »_

 _« Hum, j'ai tout intérêt à concentrer mon attention sur cette équipe, il me semble » bougonna Léon._

 _« Plutôt deux fois qu'une, Léon » lui conseilla son homologue. « L'attitude de cette équipe est prise en exemple par toutes les autres, du moins au bureau de DC. Gibbs et son comportement rétrograde n'est pas forcément apprécié mais il n'empêche que certains copient sa manière de réagir ou de traiter ses agents. Certes, aucun autre chef d'équipe ne se permet de corriger son second en lui administrant une tape sur la tête ni d'exprimer leur mécontentement par des brimades ou des réflexions négatives. Il semble pourtant que parmi la génération senior, le besoin effréné de compétition entre agents pour les pousser à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes commence à faire des émules. »_

 _« Vous plaisantez, j'espère » s'indigna Vance._

 _« Pas du tout, je l'ai constaté avant mon départ et après l'adjonction de l'Agent Todd au sein de son équipe. Gibbs a même insisté sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas à obéir aux ordres de DiNozzo. »_

 _« Mais… c'est son second, il est en charge de l'équipe s'il n'est pas disponible » remarqua le directeur du NCIS, totalement éberlué par cette révélation._

 _« Semblerait que Gibbs ait oublié ce 'léger' détail » statua Tom. « D'autant plus curieux qu'il avait lui-même recruté le détective pour occuper ce poste au départ de Burley. Et plus curieux encore, Todd était un ex agent des Services Secrets qui n'avait aucune expérience en matière d'investigation mais qui refusait de reconnaitre l'autorité de son supérieur direct, l'Agent DiNozzo. Tout comme les deux autres membres de son équipe, McGee et David étaient ignorants en la matière également en intégrant l'équipe. »_

 _« Comment parvient-il à résoudre les enquêtes dans ce cas ? »_

 _« Oh, il a noté le potentiel de DiNozzo en tant que détective et surtout, il a compris qu'il avait trouvé un flic avec un formidable esprit de déduction. Il a donc décidé de se l'adjoindre comme agent et second après une enquête commune. Leur duo a admirablement bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce que le SecNav insiste pour que les équipes comptent au moins quatre agents. Les choses ont commencé alors à se gâter. DiNozzo a malgré tout tenu le coup après chaque nouvelle addition. J'ai cédé mon poste juste après la mort de Todd et j'ai approché DiNozzo avec une offre qu'il a refusée. Depuis, je ne cesse de le solliciter sans aucun résultat. Gibbs doit le tenir en laisse plus que je ne le pensais mais le jour où son second en aura assez et qu'il pourra voler de ses propres ailes, il fera des étincelles. J'espère être là pour le voir parce qu'il mérite vraiment de couper le lien ombilical qui le relie à Jethro. »_

 _« Vous pensez vraiment qu'il ferait un bon chef d'équipe, Tom ? »_

 _« Oh que oui et si Gibbs n'avait pas insisté, il aurait eu sa propre équipe dès l'instant où il avait terminé ses classes au FLETC » statua Morrow. « Retenez ce que je viens de vous dire et agissez en conséquence, Léon, ce sera tout bénéfice pour l'agence. Dans le cas contraire, je reviens au galop pour le recruter. »_

 _« Aucun risque, je le garde » le contredit Léon avant de le saluer pour rejoindre son épouse._

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Cette conversation était restée gravée dans sa mémoire et le moment venu, il avait décidé de tirer profit de l'absence de son agent principal pour tester l'italien et le 'libérer' si nécessaire de la position dans laquelle Gibbs le confinait par pur égoïsme.

La situation engendrée par l'attitude de McGee et David lors de l'absence de Gibbs lui avait permis de former un plan d'action si d'aventure, il devait opter pour une interférence dans la gestion de son équipe première. Il avait étudié les prochains départs en retraite et soupesé le pour et le contre de chaque poste qui serait disponible à divers moments.

Il savait, dans son for intérieur, qu'il ne pourrait promouvoir l'italien en tant que chef pour une équipe basée à DC. Il courrait le risque de voir Gibbs ou ses agents harasser continuellement leur ancien collègue juste pour le plaisir de le narguer ou tenter de le déstabiliser. Il se devait de préserver son agent de continuelles brimades de leur part et surtout de l'éloigner définitivement de Gibbs.

Pour voir l'italien s'épanouir et surpasser son ancien chef, il était évident qu'il devait sortir de la sphère néfaste que Gibbs avait construite autour de son équipe depuis son retour de sa 'siesta mexicaine' comme Tony avait surnommé l'absence de l'ancien Marine.

Certes, il aurait été agréable et certainement jouissif de cantonner Tony au bureau de la capitale, le voir damer le pion à ses ex partenaires et voir leur tête de constater que l'agent n'était pas aussi idiot qu'ils pensaient que l'italien l'était. Même si David proclamait avoir des dossiers complets sur eux tous, elle ne savait pas tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur DiNozzo, loin de là, même.

Léon se devait d'être prêt à proposer un poste assez attractif à l'italien pour le retenir à l'agence. Il devait pouvoir offrir un challenge à son agent, un challenge aussi bien en termes d'agents qu'en termes de territoire stratégique. Le positionner dans un poste à responsabilité où les enquêtes seraient équivalentes à celles gérées par l'équipe de Gibbs mais aussi dont certaines seraient sans doute plus délicates à mener mettrait l'italien un niveau au-dessus de Gibbs.

Léon avait besoin de réaffirmer à DiNozzo qu'il lui faisait confiance, Gibbs serait bientôt dépassé et il avait atteint le sommet de l'échelle de sa catégorie. L'ancien Marine ne souhaitait pas occupé un poste administratif et surtout se voulait, en aucun cas, se voir offrir le fauteuil de directeur. Il avait à maintes reprises exprimé son opinion à ce sujet d'une manière pas toujours correcte.

Pour ce qui concernait l'italien, si les cartes étaient présentées avec suffisamment d'attractivité et de souplesse, Léon était certain qu'il pourrait un jour accepter de diriger l'agence. Lui adjoindre un assistant qui le soulagerait d'une partie administrative devenue de plus en plus lourde et le laisser se faire les dents sur certains dossiers seraient des avantages qui pourraient le décider à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil directorial.

A l'heure actuelle, Léon ne voyait aucun autre agent aussi compétent pour lui succéder.

McGee avait beau avoir rêvé d'occuper ce poste, l'informaticien n'avait pas assez de charisme, de sociabilité, d'empathie pour réussir à naviguer dans les méandres de la politique. Il avait un esprit trop cartésien pour ce genre d'emploi, il ne savait pas louvoyer et prendre des chemins détournés pour arriver au but espéré. Il n'était pas assez imaginatif pour contourner un problème ou assez rapide pour retourner une situation désespérée en un succès retentissant.

DiNozzo avait connu le monde cruel des affaires dès son plus jeune âge, il avait fait ses classes alors qu'il était encore un gamin et avait appris à se comporter comme on l'attendait de lui, s'adaptant à la personnalité de ses interlocuteurs en un clin d'œil. Il avait compris que, pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait, il n'était pas forcément nécessaire d'être sincère et honnête. Il fallait parfois savoir utiliser les armes à sa disposition même si elles n'étaient pas légitimes.

C'était cette habilité précieuse qui permettait à l'agent de briller en missions sous couverture. Il savait adapter son attitude à son vis à vis en quelques secondes. Savoir lire son opposant était un avantage que peu d'agents de terrain de sa valeur possédaient. Il était dommage que cette compétence ne soit pas innée chez l'humain en général, elle n'était possédée que par quelques individus trop peu nombreux pour être gaspillée.

Même le meilleur profileur n'était pas en mesure de retourner une situation dangereuse en un clignement de paupière. Certes, il pouvait déchiffrer et comprendre la mentalité d'un criminel mais être en mesure d'ajuster sa propre attitude en fonction de ses adversaires n'était pas une compétence requise chez ces professionnels. Comprendre et réagir étaient deux choses totalement différentes.

Léon soupira et émit un petit rire. Qui aurait cru que s'épancher sur l'oreiller auprès d'une femme avisée lui permettrait de se voir proposer des conseils précieux et plein de bon sens. Il avait écouté les arguments avancés par sa femme en ce qui concernait ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de l'italien.

La curiosité de Jackie en ce qui concernait l'agent l'avait conduite à l'inviter à dîner un soir. La rencontre avait été un moment épique dans la vie de Léon, il avait vu les deux inconnus s'entendre comme larrons en foire en l'espace de quelques heures. Tony avait également emporté l'adhésion de ses enfants juste en leur posant quelques questions sur leurs centres d'intérêts.

Keyla avait fondu lorsqu'il avait joué quelques morceaux sur son piano et qu'il lui avait montré quelques exercices à pratiquer pour améliorer son jeu. Jared était passé du statut de renfrogné à celui d'extatique lorsque l'italien lui avait fait une démonstration de son jeu au basket et qu'il avait également obtenu quelques conseils pour progresser. Jackie, quant à elle, avait discuté cuisine et était parvenu à arracher une ou deux recettes au fin cuisinier que semblait être DiNozzo.

Léon avait appréhendé la rencontre, il avait jusque-là évité de mêler son travail à sa vie familiale. Jamais il n'avait encore ramené un collègue de travail chez lui, c'était le plus sûr moyen de mettre sa famille en danger. La seule exception qu'il avait faite à cette règle l'avait été pour l'italien et il ne regrettait absolument pas de l'avoir transgressé.

La relation entre eux s'était développée rapidement parce que Tony n'avait plus personne à qui faire confiance après le départ de Gibbs. Lorsque Léon s'était rendu compte que l'italien était isolé au sein de sa propre équipe, il avait décidé de lui apporter son soutien afin de conserver intacte toute la compétitivité de l'italien.

La suite des évènements lui avait prouvé qu'il avait choisi la bonne option, Tony lui avait rendu la confiance qu'il lui avait montrée. Il avait eu à cœur de remplir ses tâches de chef d'équipe malgré les embûches que McGee, David et Sciuto lui mettaient dans les jambes. Les diners réguliers avec sa famille avaient aidé également l'italien à se distraire et oublier les préoccupations professionnelles et surtout l'attitude néfaste de ses collègues.

Le retour inattendu de Gibbs avait entrainé une situation qui avait dégénérée en conflit ouvert à certains moments. Léon avait eu la nette impression que Gibbs était jaloux de son second, de son travail exemplaire en tant que remplaçant malgré la situation conflictuelle entre les membres de l'équipe. Il avait assisté à des piques virulentes adressées à Tony par Gibbs lui-même auxquelles l'italien était resté apparemment insensible, du moins devant son chef.

Lorsque Léon avait défié Gibbs et adjoint un agent à former sous la férule de DiNozzo, il savait qu'il jouait un jeu pernicieux avec l'ancien Marine. Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour parvenir à extraire son agent de l'emprise néfaste de son mentor, il se devait de le faire. Il avait surtout souhaité que la recrue, un ancien Seal, protège l'italien si nécessaire, assure ses arrières sur le terrain et lui évite d'être blessé ou pire… d'être tué.

Mais même les meilleures intentions du monde peuvent être contrecarrées et les meilleurs plans voués à l'échec. Gibbs et compagnie n'avaient pas pris l'arrivée de Giordano de très bon pied, les deux subordonnés avaient tout fait pour monter la recrue contre son mentor. Mais les deux italiens s'étaient ligués pour opposer un front uni contre McGee et David, au grand dam des deux conspirateurs.

Les évènements suivants avaient permis à Léon de promouvoir Tony au poste de chef d'équipe et de lui offrir le choix pour sa première affectation en tant que tel. Et depuis sa nomination, il avait fait des merveilles non seulement en résolvant les enquêtes avec succès mais en restaurant également les relations avec les forces de police locales. La réputation d'intégrité de l'italien s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et celle du NCIS local en avait été rétablie.

Et pour l'heure, il avait une équipe à féliciter pour le bon travail accompli. Il souhaitait faire savoir à Tony qu'il approuvait les quelques légères décisions contestables qu'il avait prises pour réussir à mettre un terme aux agissements des trafiquants de drogue.

Il jeta son cure-dent et vida sa tasse de café, il se leva, réajusta sa veste et quitta son bureau pour se rendre au MTAC. Il demanda aux techniciens non indispensables de quitter la pièce, pria qu'on le mette en liaison avec le bureau de l'antenne locale qu'il indiqua avant d'ordonner au dernier technicien de sortir à son tour. Il avait promis à Tony de préserver son lieu de transfert et il entendait bien respecter cette promesse.

Il fut mis en liaison avec le centre de communications de la base et demanda la connexion avec le bureau du NCIS. Le préposé aux communications apparut à l'écran et le salua.

« Bonjour, Monsieur » dit aimablement le technicien.

« Bonjour, Agent » lui répondit Léon. « Je souhaite m'entretenir avec l'Agent DiNozzo, s'il vous plait. »

« Tout de suite, Monsieur. »

Il attendit quelques minutes que l'agent appelle l'italien et que ce dernier se présente dans le champ de la caméra.

« Bonjour, Monsieur » lança joyeusement Tony.

« Bonne journée à vous, Tony » lui renvoya Léon en souriant.

« Quel bon vent vous amène à nous contacter aussi tard ? »

« Le vent de la victoire sans doute » gloussa le directeur. « Pouvez-vous appeler votre équipe ? »

« Bien sûr, tout de suite » indiqua Tony tandis qu'il prenait son téléphone.

Il demanda à son second de le rejoindre avec le reste de l'équipe dans la minute qui suivait. Il raccrocha et il poursuivit sa conversation avec son supérieur.

« Comment va la famille, Léon ? »

« Bien même si chaque membre Vance déplore votre départ et souhaite que les vacances soient là pour vous rejoindre durant cette période. »

« Ah, Jackie souhaite goûter à la cuisine locale, à ce que j'entends » dit l'italien en souriant.

« Oh, elle n'est pas la seule à vouloir s'envoler pour quelques semaines, les enfants sont aussi impatients de vous revoir et d'explorer votre nouveau territoire. »

Tony allait continuer lorsque la porte du centre s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage de son équipe au complet.

« Léon, permettez-moi de vous présenter officiellement mes agents » dit Tony d'un ton sérieux.

Il nomma chaque agent à tour de rôle, chacun d'eux salua le directeur courtoisement mais avec retenue. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le grand homme désirait voir les agents de terrain.

« Je viens de terminer votre rapport sur le démantèlement du cartel de drogue » annonça d'emblée Léon. « Comme d'habitude, un récit complet et détaillé, Tony. Devant ce nouveau grand succès, je tenais à vous offrir personnellement mes félicitations et celle du SecNav à toute l'équipe. Non seulement, vous avez accompli un sacré travail en un temps record mais vous avez coupé l'herbe sous le pied du FBI. Mon confrère se joint d'ailleurs à moi pour les félicitations même s'il est un peu vexé de savoir que vous avez réussi à supplanter son agence dans cette affaire. Beau travail d'équipe, madame et messieurs. Je souhaiterais voir plus souvent mes équipes travailler ainsi main dans la main. »

« Merci, Monsieur » répondirent en chœur les agents.

« Continuez ainsi, Tony et je peux d'ores et déjà prédire que cette année, la médaille du meilleur agent ne sera pas décerné à un vétéran » indiqua le directeur.

« Je ne fais pas ce travail pour me voir décerner une médaille ou une quelconque récompense, Léon » soupira Tony.

« Ça, je le sais, votre équipe le sait désormais mais qui d'autre le sait ? » supputa-t-il.

« Peu importe qui sait et qui ne sait pas, je n'ai fait que mon travail, un travail pour lequel je suis payé »

« Vous le voyez ainsi mais ni le SecNav, ni moi ne pouvons ignorer vos actions héroïques, Tony » le réprimanda gentiment le directeur. « Vous avez fait plus que votre travail, vous avez fait en sorte que les civils qui gravitaient autour de ce gang ne soient pas pris pour cible en vous interposant au péril de votre propre vie. Je sais que vous ne donnez pas plus d'importance à votre vie qu'à celles d'innocents, que vous estimez que votre devoir est de les protéger coûte que coûte mais il va être de votre responsabilité de rester en vie. »

Tony et lui échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, ils pensaient tous deux à l'ancienne équipe étendue à trois autres membres du personnel. Ceux qui avaient travaillé avec lui mais n'avaient jamais compris pour quelle raison l'italien avait choisi ce métier.

L'italien se passa la main dans le cou, un signe évident qu'il était embarrassé. Léon lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Encore quelques mois à ce rythme et vous pourrez vous estimer heureux de ne pas être sur la sellette ou dans le collimateur de la presse » remarqua le directeur. « Le SecNav est très satisfait d'avoir finalement approuvé votre promotion et il ne cesse de louer vos ' _exploits'_ comme il les appelle. Il a même songé à créer une équipe spéciale chargée de vous observer pour comprendre votre façon de traiter les enquêtes. J'ai eu bien du mal à l'en dissuader arguant que ça ne ferait que vous compliquer la vie et retarderait la résolution des affaires. »

« Bonté divine, j'espère qu'il ne va pas conserver cette idée en tête, ce serait complétement irréaliste de travailler dans ces conditions » s'exclama Tony d'un ton horrifié.

« Oh, ce n'est pas sa seule idée, il a mijoté autre chose : la formation des futurs agents » lui apprit encore le directeur.

« Quoi ! » s'écria Tony. « Je suis un agent de terrain, pas un professeur. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être un bon mentor vu la façon dont McGee a réagi à sa formation. »

« Ah, Tony, vous avez été un bon formateur mais vous avez eu un mauvais élève en la personne de McGee » le contredit Léon. « Giordano a grandement apprécié vous avoir eu comme mentor, il donne toute satisfaction à son chef d'équipe actuel. Il a indiqué qu'il avait peu à lui apprendre pour ce qui est de la formation de base et que sa manière de réfléchir lui faisait penser à vous, un compliment rare dans la bouche de l'Agent Stevenson. »

« Vous avez placé Grant dans son équipe ? » s'étonna Tony. « Je pensais qu'il ne voulait plus de bleu parmi ses agents. »

« A vrai dire, il a fait une exception pour Giordano lorsqu'il a su que votre élève cherchait une autre équipe pour terminer sa formation » mentionna Léon. « Stevenson est très satisfait d'avoir changé d'avis mais ne pense pas réitérer la chose avec un autre agent en probation. Trop peur d'être déçu. »

« Stevenson est un puriste et un perfectionniste, il n'aime pas la médiocrité » souligna Tony en riant. « Grant sera un parfait agent en probation pour lui. »

« Pas sûr que Giordano fera de vieux os dans son équipe, m'est avis qu'il demandera un transfert dès que l'occasion se présentera » argua Léon.

« Où qu'il aille, il fera de son mieux pour réussir et satisfaire son chef d'équipe tout comme il a honoré son supérieur lorsqu'il était un Seal en exercice, Directeur. »

« Il a eu un excellent mentor en tant qu'agent et il aura envie de lui faire honneur » renchérit Léon. « Si ça avait été possible, vous auriez votre propre équipe ici à DC et je suis certain qu'il aurait été ravi de vous suivre. Mais pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai préféré vous éloigner à mon grand regret. »

« Il valait mieux que je parte, Léon et je suis content d'avoir fait ce choix. J'ai une équipe formidable ici » affirma l'italien en désignant d'un geste ses agents. « Je ne le dis pas parce qu'ils sont présents. Ils savent que je suis là s'ils ont un souci quelconque tout comme je sais que je pourrais compter sur eux en cas de problème. Ils sont suffisamment intelligents pour être à l'écoute, approuver, désapprouver ou commenter les changements que je souhaite instaurer sans pour autant tout rejeter en bloc. Ils me respectent tout comme je les respecte. »

Les derniers propos de Tony provoquèrent des regards étonnés de la part de son équipe que Léon capta et il décida d'éclairer un peu leur lanterne, ce qu'il supposait que Tony n'avait pas fait par égard pour ses anciens collègues. Il n'avait lui-même aucun scrupule à informer ces agents de l'attitude répréhensible de l'ancienne équipe de Tony.

« Heureux de savoir que vous avez des agents qui reconnaissent votre valeur et ont appris à vous apprécier bien mieux que Gibbs, McGee, David ou Sciuto » déclara le directeur. « Si d'aventure, vous veniez à partager une enquête, j'espère sincèrement que votre nouvelle équipe saura vous épauler efficacement. »

John se racla la gorge avant d'oser exprimer son opinion.

« Directeur, je pense parler au nom de mes collègues et au mien en vous assurant que l'Agent DiNozzo fait non seulement l'unanimité parmi nous depuis sa nomination mais il a prouvé que nous pouvions nous appuyer sur lui » dit-il avec conviction. « Nous redoutions le successeur de l'Agent Barnett mais avons vite appris que Tony n'avait rien de commun avec lui. »

Il se tourna vers son chef et lui adressa un sourire.

« Vous avez su nous regrouper par votre approche non conventionnelle mais efficace. Vous avez su être à notre écoute, vous avez prêté une oreille attentive à nos doléances, vous avez approuvé nos critiques et nos suggestions pour le bien du service. Vous avez, en un mot comme en cent, gagné notre confiance. En retour, le moindre que nous puissions faire est de suivre votre ligne de conduite, d'imiter votre façon de travailler, de donner le meilleur de nous et d'être à vos côtés et d'assurer vos arrières sur le terrain et ailleurs. »

Tony regarda son second avec ahurissement.

« Waouh ! » dit-il d'un ton hésitant. « Quand vous choisissez de parler, Mitchell, vous le faites pour la bonne cause, on dirait. Je n'ai jamais obtenu autant de sincérité de la part de mes partenaires, subordonnés ou supérieurs durant toute ma carrière de flic ou d'agent. »

« Dans la mesure où mes propos reflètent notre pensée collective, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison nous ne pourrions pas l'exprimer. »

« Aucune raison de cacher votre opinion sur votre supérieur, Agent Mitchell » intervint Léon. « Vous avez expérimenté une gestion autoritaire et unilatérale sous la férule de l'Agent Barnett qui a mené à de sérieux problèmes. Je savais qu'en envoyant Tony comme successeur, vous y gagneriez au change. Je ne sous-entends aucunement qu'il est laxiste ou manque d'autorité, loin de là. Il m'a prouvé que, malgré les difficultés rencontrées avec son ancienne équipe, il savait parfaitement remplir son rôle, faire son travail et bien plus. Avoir la capacité de faire la part des choses et exécuter sa tâche malgré les aléas de sa relation avec ses collègues est un exploit que peu d'agents auraient pu relever. »

L'équipe écoutait religieusement les informations distillées par le directeur. Chacun d'eux avait spéculé sur leur chef, les raisons de son départ de DC et le transfert de la plus importante équipe de l'agence devaient avoir des facteurs sérieux, aucun agent sensé ne quittait un tel poste sur un coup de tête.

Tony n'avait discuté que brièvement des raisons qui l'avaient incité à partir lors de son arrivée et n'avait jamais abordé le sujet depuis ce moment. En fait, il parlait rarement de son ancienne équipe sauf si une enquête lui en rappelait une autre et qu'il pouvait s'en inspirer pour illustrer un raisonnement qui l'avait conduit à la solution.

Pour dire que chaque agent était attentif aux propos du directeur était donc un euphémisme. Leur chef semblait également un brin embarrassé par les compliments que leur supérieur débitait à son sujet. Mitchell soupçonnait qu'il n'était pas habitué à en recevoir et ne savait donc pas comment se comporter lorsqu'il en était destinataire.

Le bras droit de Tony revint à la réalité tandis que le directeur abordait un sujet délicat.

« J'imagine que cet exploit n'est pas passé inaperçu des journalistes ? » demanda-t-il soudain. « Bien qu'il serait nécessaire de redorer le blason de l'agence auprès du public, je recommande que votre nom ne soit pas officiellement lié à cet exploit, Tony. Il va s'en dire que si votre photo devait être publiée, vous pourriez abandonner les missions sous couverture. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons laissé cet aspect de l'enquête à la police locale » indiqua l'italien. « Certes, notre rôle sera mentionné mais sans qu'aucun de nous ne soit directement impliqué dans les conférences de presse. Dans le cas contraire, Mitchell sera notre porte-parole. »

« Bien, c'est un compromis acceptable » approuva Léon. « Vous pouvez fêter ce succès aux frais de l'agence, Tony, j'avertis le service comptable de prendre en charge la note. Sur ce, je vous laisse en renouvelant mes félicitations. »

« Merci, Monsieur » lança l'équipe avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« A bientôt, Léon » dit Tony en le saluant d'un geste de la main.

Le technicien coupa la communication et décocha un regard chaleureux et un sourire à Tony qui haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

« Félicitations pour ce coup d'éclat, Agent DiNozzo » déclara-t-il.

« Merci, Peters » dit Tony en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Les gars et moi sommes heureux d'avoir mis fin aux agissements de ces criminels. »

« Comme d'habitude, Monsieur » pouffa le technicien.

Sur ce, Tony sortit de la pièce et rejoignit son équipe qu'il trouva assembler autour du bureau de John en pleine discussion sur le choix du restaurant que leur offrait l'agence. Chacun avait un avis et souhaitait pourtant trouver un point commun à leurs goûts pour satisfaire chaque membre de l'équipe. Finalement, leur décision s'arrêta sur un club qui leur permettrait de diner et poursuivre la soirée sur la piste de danse si l'envie leur prenait.

Tony sourit, c'était si différent avec cette équipe comparé à son ancienne. Ici, c'était une concertation lorsque, pour l'autre, c'était plus souvent une décision imposée par un seul membre. Et lorsque lui-même proposait un lieu, il était souvent débouté. Il était vrai que leurs goûts en matière de divertissements étaient aussi différents que pour tout le reste.

Tony en avait de plus raffinés que ceux d'Abby qui préférait tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, sa qualité de gothique oblige. McGee optait souvent pour des endroits plus intellectuels tandis que Todd choisissait souvent des lieux plus classiques. Miss Mossad n'avait pas de préférences en particulier, elle cherchait à s'adapter à celles des autres pour s'intégrer plus facilement.

Dans cette équipe, le choix s'effectuait en fonction de l'humeur générale mais chaque sortie permettait à chacun, à tour de rôle, de se retrouver dans un lieu qu'il appréciait particulièrement. De cette façon, aucun n'était privilégié ou frustré. Chaque enquête résolue se terminait invariablement devant un verre dans un bar choisi par l'un d'eux et tiré au sort parmi une liste établie à partir de leurs préférences.

Cette fois, Léon lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied en offrant de payer leur sortie. Aussi, aujourd'hui, Tony décida d'exercer son privilège et de proposer son propre choix parce qu'il avait envie et besoin de détendre l'atmosphère d'une manière différente.

« Très bien, les gars » lança-t-il donc.

Son intervention stoppa net la discussion entre ses agents qui se tournèrent tous vers lui en un seul bloc.

« Je vous propose de nous détendre ce midi par un déjeuner attractif et ludique » annonça-t-il. « Pour nous divertir autrement, je propose un bowling au club de la base. John, vous réservez pour nous pour midi, vous demandez au gérant de nous préparer le menu spécial en lui indiquant mon nom. Hors de question qu'il me confonde avec mon prédécesseur. »

« Bien, Tony » dit John en se précipitant vers le téléphone.

« Hum, Chef, est-ce que ça veut dire que l'invitation du directeur n'est plus d'actualité ? » demanda Colin, un brin déçu.

Tony émit un petit rire avant de se calmer rapidement. Son équipe était suspendue à sa réponse. John les rejoignit et attendit le verdict après avoir confirmé la réservation.

« En vérité, Colin, Léon m'a pris de vitesse en offrant de prendre en charge la sortie » déclara le chef d'équipe. « Aussi, je vous propose de nous réunir ce vendredi soir si aucune enquête ne vint perturber ce projet. Et pour vous féliciter pour un travail rondement mené, j'étends l'invitation à vos conjoints et enfants. Nous nous détendrons dans un restaurant avec karaoké, histoire de passer un bon moment. Et je compte sur vous pour participer » ajouta-t-il d'un ton ferme mais également taquin.

Tony sourit en entendant Paul grommeler, John soupirer, Colin glousser et Maria rire franchement.

« Vous savez vraiment être un tantinet autoritaire tout en restant modéré » protesta l'agent féminine de l'équipe tandis qu'elle indiquait un espace entre son pouce et son index pour montrer l'importance.

« Tout est dans l'art de dire les choses, Maria » expliqua Tony en haussant les épaules. « Il est plus facile d'attraper des abeilles avec du miel qu'avec du vinaigre. C'est la même chose avec les hommes, vous obtenez plus avec des compliments qu'avec des rebuffades. »

« On dirait que vous parlez en connaissance de cause, Chef » nota Paul d'un ton doux teinté de... gêne.

Tony croisa son regard et lui adressa un léger sourire triste.

« Mon ancien chef, Gibbs, avait un principe simple pour obtenir des résultats rapides : la compétition entre agents » leur révéla-t-il sans remords. « Sans égard pour mon statut de second, il me traitait comme un autre agent et plus durement. Je n'ai aucune intention de copier son mode de gestion, chacun de vous a des forces et des faiblesses, c'est ce qui fait que l'équipe présente une bonne homogénéité dont il me suffit de tirer parti au mieux. »

« C'est la raison qui vous pousse à créer des équipes différentes à chaque enquête ? » s'étonna alors John qui venait de comprendre.

« En effet, en fonction du thème des enquêtes, je divise l'équipe pour que vos compétences s'accordent au mieux avec le motif du crime » indiqua leur chef. « Utiliser les ressources de l'équipe au service de nos enquêtes est bien plus profitable que de gaspiller votre temps et votre énergie pour des tâches qui vous sont inadéquates. Ce ne veut pas dire que je ne vais pas vous aider à vous améliorer dans vos points faibles mais nous le ferons au fur et à mesure du temps. Bousculer vos habitudes et votre zone de confort risquerait de vous déstabiliser alors que je cherche l'effet inverse. »

« Y a pas à dire, Chef, vous êtes vraiment très différent de Barnett » s'exclama soudain Colin. « Il se contentait de nous donner ses ordres sans aucune explication et gare à celui qui ne les suivait pas. »

« Et il ne se préoccupait pas de savoir si nous pouvions les exécuter » poursuivit Paul. « Il voulait des résultats sans s'encombrer de détails selon lui inutiles. »

« Il n'avait aucune considération pour nous, tout ce qui l'intéressait était d'obtenir un ratio honorable pour que la direction lui fiche la paix » argua Maria d'un ton acerbe et vindicatif à l'encontre de son ancien chef.

« Eh bien, il nous appartient de redorer le blason du bureau et de briller suffisamment pour que nous soyons reconnus et appréciés » suggéra l'italien. « Et n'oubliez jamais que sans votre aide, je ne suis rien, ce n'est qu'ensemble que nous pouvons faire beaucoup. »

L'équipe approuva ses propos en hochant la tête et en souriant largement à leur chef. Tous étaient conscients qu'ils avaient une seconde chance avec Tony et ils n'entendaient pas la gaspiller. Ils avaient attendu assez longtemps que la direction de l'agence réponde à leurs doléances et maintenant que c'était chose faite et que leur nouveau dirigeant leur convenait, ils avaient à cœur de ne pas le décevoir.

Tony les enjoignit à s'accorder un break et à entreprendre un travail relaxant après les semaines stressantes qu'ils venaient de vivre pour démanteler le trafic de drogue. Il gagna son bureau privé où il s'accorda lui-même une petite pause. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et entreprit de rédiger un mail à ses amis Tobias, Jimmy et après réflexion, Grant.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur un ami de Tony…_

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chitmi_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Rencontre fortuite

.

.

 _Capucin, pour répondre à ta question : n'as-tu pas deviné ? J'ai pourtant semé quelques indices qui auraient dû te mettre sur la voie._

 _._

 _Ce chapitre vient donc bien plus tôt que prévu, vos commentaires indiquent que vous êtes impatientes de connaitre l'endroit où Tony a été transféré ou qui est ce mystérieux inconnu qui semble intéressé par notre italien._

 _._

 _Je pense que j'ai semé suffisamment d'indices pour vous éclairer sur ces deux points. Voyons si vous_ _avez deviné. Laissez vos commentaires et vos suggestions._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 8 : Rencontre fortuite**

.

Tenant sa promesse, Tony emmena tout son petit monde dans un club plutôt bien côté, le ' _Wang Chung's_ ' où la nourriture et la musique étaient de bonne qualité. Il avait donc effectué sa réservation en tablant sur le nombre de personnes qui seraient présentes. Et surtout, il avait sélectionné cet établissement parce qu'il disposait d'un élément qui l'intéressait au plus haut point.

.

Il fit la connaissance officielle de l'épouse de son second, Shelley Mitchell et de leur fils Chris, un gamin de 10 ans, réservé mais au regard intelligent. Maria lui présenta son futur conjoint, Julian Preston, un cadre informatique. Colin l'introduisit auprès de sa fille, Natacha, une gamine de 8 ans au sourire espiègle et de sa fiancée, Donna Marshall.

.

A la surprise de l'équipe, Paul arriva accompagné d'un homme, Adam Benson qu'il présenta comme un ami mais qui semblait être plus que ça. Aucun de ses collègues ou de leurs conjoints ne fit la moindre remarque et Tony comprit que tous savaient qu'il était gay et ne paraissaient pas être choqués par son statut.

.

L'italien se demanda si aucun de ses subordonnés ne soupçonnait qu'il était lui-même bisexuel. Il savait que Paul avait tenu parole de ne rien dire mais ils pouvaient avoir deviné ou entendu des rumeurs à son sujet. La seconde hypothèse était moins probable car Tony avait toujours été très prudent à DC pour que personne ne spécule sur son orientation sexuelle.

.

L'équipe s'installa autour de la table que Tony avait réservée et constata, avec amusement, que le seul siège vacant était celui de bout de table où il prit place. Il avait les compagnes de John et Colin de chaque côté. Les deux enfants étaient placés côte à côte, plongés dans une discussion de gamins. Le serveur vint prendre la commande des boissons et la conversation entre adultes s'installa tranquillement.

.

Par égard pour les conjoints, aucun sujet sur le travail ne fut abordé sauf celui où il fut mentionné les félicitations de leur directeur lorsque Tony porta un toast général. Ensuite, chacun prit garde de ne discuter que de sujets généraux, du cinéma à la littérature, du sport à la culture en général.

.

Les enfants s'enhardirent assez pour venir discuter avec Tony qui paniqua un moment et tenta d'obtenir le support de leurs pères, ses deux agents traitres qui le laissèrent se débrouiller sans intervenir tout en lui adressant un sourire encourageant. Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit une profonde inspiration et conversa avec les gamins sur leur sujet favori.

.

Vaille que vaille, la conversation s'avéra enrichissante et les gamins – malgré leur jeune âge – semblaient plus matures que ceux qu'il avait pu rencontrer parfois. Sport, musique et cinéma furent les thèmes abordés au grand soulagement de l'italien qui réussit ainsi à maintenir une discussion intéressante. Il promit à Chris de lui apprendre quelques passes au foot et à Natasha de lui donner quelques leçons de piano.

.

Il était si plongé dans les conversations qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard de connivence que John et Colin échangèrent en se congratulant d'avoir incité leurs enfants à converser avec leur chef. Tous deux avaient noté qu'il semblait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il était confronté à de jeunes enfants. Il paraissait parfaitement capable de traiter avec des adolescents, ce qui était surprenant. Sans doute parce que les sujets de discussion étaient plus faciles avec eux.

.

Après l'épreuve des enfants vint celle des conjoints qui se passa aussi bien que la précédente. Il faut dire que les femmes étaient sous le charme de l'italien qui les engagea dans une conversation ponctuée de sourires et de compliments sincères qui leur allèrent droit au cœur. Les hommes étaient assez polis pour s'intéresser à ses propos grâce au sport et aux voitures qui furent leurs sujets principaux, ce qui facilita les échanges.

.

Durant tout le repas, les rires et les plaisanteries fusèrent entre tous sans exception. La détente était donc au rendez-vous et Tony fut heureux de constater que le moral de son équipe remontait. Le diner fut délicieux, chacun apprécia la commande spéciale que Tony avait passée et particulièrement les enfants qui aimèrent picorer dans le plat des adultes. Le dessert fut remis à plus tard, Tony se frotta soudain les mains en vue de ce qui attendait ses invités.

.

« Bien, maintenant que les ventres sont pleins, nous allons voir de quoi vous êtes capables » commença-t-il en se frottant les mains. « J'ai suggéré une véritable distraction et quoi de mieux pour s'amuser que de… pousser la chansonnette » termina-t-il.

.

En voyant l'air inquiet de certains convives, il fit un grand sourire.

.

« Allons, ne me dites pas qu'il ne vous est jamais arrivé de fredonner un air ou de chanter sous la douche » les admonesta-t-il gentiment. « Au moins, une chanson pour chacun de vous et je ne veux aucune protestation. »

« Monsieur, on a le droit de chanter aussi » demanda Natasha, d'une voix enthousiaste.

« Bien sûr, tout le monde doit le faire, Miss Nat » approuva Tony en lui souriant.

.

La gamine lui adressa un grand sourire.

.

« J'aime bien » dit-elle. « Miss Nat » précisa-t-elle en voyant l'italien lever des sourcils interrogateurs. « Personne ne m'a jamais appelé comme ça. Vous pouvez continuer. »

« Oh ! » répondit brièvement Tony, surpris par la tranquille acceptation de la fillette. « Je… » commença-t-il avant d'être incapable de poursuivre.

.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne lui indiquait aimer le surnom qu'il lui donnait et il ne savait comment réagir. Et que ce soit une gamine qui le fasse était encore plus précieux à ses yeux.

.

« Entendu, Miss Nat » réussit-il enfin à prononcer. « Je vous réserve ce surnom, rien que pour vous. »

« Merci, Messire » renvoya la fillette du ton qu'emploierait une princesse.

« De rien, Gente Demoiselle » répliqua Tony en agitant élégamment la main, jouant le jeu.

.

Les adultes assistaient à cet échange en esquissant des sourires de tendresse pour son père et sa future belle-mère, d'indulgence pour les autres. La bonne humeur qui régnait entre eux était due en grande partie à l'italien et pour une fois, jouer le clown ne le dérangeait pas, aucun invité ne semblait en être dégoûté.

.

En fait, au bout d'une heure, ses agents lui emboitèrent le pas, se taquinant les uns les autres sans qu'aucun n'en prenne ombrage. Les plaisanteries restaient sobres et légères dues à la présence des enfants. Ces derniers participaient en répondant du tac au tac lorsqu'ils étaient pris à partie.

.

« Bien, par qui commençons-nous ? » demanda-t-il négligemment.

« Nous » lancèrent en un bel ensemble les deux enfants.

« Oh, je vois, ce sont les enfants qui montrent l'exemple » admonesta Tony en jetant un regard qui se voulait désapprobateur aux adultes. « Soit ! Miss Nat, Mister Chris, il vous suffit de demander à la gentille demoiselle la chanson que vous voulez et vous pourrez vous lancer. »

.

Les deux gamins, enthousiastes, s'élancèrent vers l'estrade et parlementèrent un instant avec la jeune femme qui orchestrait ce soir-là le karaoké. Deux minutes plus tard, encore ensemble, les enfants entonnèrent la chanson choisie. Et au grand plaisir des parents, ils arrivaient à chanter presque juste. Ils reçurent une ovation chaleureuse.

.

Voyant les adultes hésiter à se lancer, Tony décida d'instituer le tour de passage mais Paul et Adam se dévouèrent et ensemble, choisirent une chanson de Sinatra, au grand plaisir de Tony qui aimait beaucoup le crooner. Quelques petits couacs mais une réussite malgré tout. Ce fut le tour de John et son épouse Shelley qui décidèrent de tenter leur chance avec Barbara Streisand et « Memories » qui remporta un franc succès.

.

Colin et Donna prirent le relais et optèrent pour « Candle in the wind » d'Elton John. Leur choix figea un instant Tony qui associait souvent cette mélodie au souvenir de Kate Todd. Il l'avait interprété lors de ses funérailles à la grande surprise de l'audience. Il parvint malgré tout à apprécier la version de ses invités. Enfin, Maria et Julian, fans de Tom Cruise, choisirent la chanson du film 'Top Gun', « Take my breath away ». Leur interprétation fut honnête avec quelques erreurs dus à leur fou rire.

.

Enfin vint le tour du chef d'équipe et Tony se leva pour rejoindre l'estrade et parlementa un instant avec la préposée. Elle mit un moment à trouver ce qu'il demandait mais parvint finalement à dénicher ce qu'il voulait. La bande-son commença et le public reconnut une autre chanson de Sinatra « Moon River » que l'italien chanta parfaitement.

.

Il s'installa ensuite au piano et enchaina avec « Stranger in the night » mettant Sinatra à l'honneur de la séance. Il poursuivit ensuite avec une chanson en italien, « Con te partiro » d'Andrea Bocelli, il ajouta une chanson en espagnol « Hiro de la Luna » de Meccano.

.

Puis, sans même sans rendre compte, à la fin de la prestation, il exécuta quelques morceaux de musique avant de stopper et de se lever pour regagner sa place. Il fit juste quelques pas dans la direction de leur table lorsqu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua sa performance. Ses agents ainsi que quelques clients s'étaient levés pour montrer leur enthousiasme.

.

Il reprit enfin sa place. Les convives se tournèrent vers lui en un bel ensemble et leurs regards étonnés, appréciateurs et admiratifs lui firent plaisir. Son ancienne équipe n'aurait jamais accueilli une telle prestation de sa part sans la tourner en plaisanterie. Ici, ses agents l'acceptaient sans la moindre difficulté.

.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir joué le jeu et accepté le défi lancé. Vous vous en êtes tirés honorablement » les félicita-t-il. « Miss Nat, Mr. Chris, bravo à vous deux également. »

.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé fut la réaction de son équipe et de leurs conjoints.

.

« Waouh, chef ! » lança Maria. « C'était époustouflant. »

« Vous avez une très jolie voix » renchérit Donna.

« Et chanter en espagnol et en italien n'a pas semblé vous poser de problème non plus » ajouta Shelley.

« Vous nous aviez caché être également un bon pianiste » remarqua son second, John.

« Plus que bon, il peut jouer différents styles, du classique, du jazz, du blues… » leur apprit Paul.

« Et comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Colin, curieux.

.

Paul jeta un bref coup d'œil à Tony et au léger signe de tête d'assentiment de son chef, il répondit à son collègue.

.

« J'ai eu la chance de l'entendre juste après son arrivée. »

« A quelle occasion ? » voulut savoir Maria.

« Tony et moi avons diné un soir ensemble dans un club peu de temps après son arrivée » avoua-t-il simplement. « Ce fut une soirée… très instructive » précisa-t-il sans rien ajouter au grand dam de ses collègues.

.

Les adultes comprirent au regard que les deux hommes échangèrent qu'il y avait sans doute plus mais personne ne poussa plus loin. Certaines choses méritaient de rester entre les protagonistes et si l'un d'eux souhaitait partager, il lui revenait le droit et l'instant de le faire sans qu'il ne se sente pressurer.

.

L'absence de question qui suivit la déclaration de Paul fit comprendre à Tony qu'aucun des convives n'allait tenter d'en savoir plus. C'était une attitude que l'italien appréciait avec cette équipe, chaque agent avait cet instinct particulier, il savait quant pousser et quand se retirer.

.

A sa surprise et à son grand soulagement, il avait rapidement ressenti une connexion immédiate avec ses nouveaux agents. Une fois la discussion de présentation effectuée et une première enquête résolue ensemble, la confiance qui s'était instaurée presque sans effort entre eux l'avait ravie et en même temps effrayée.

.

Malgré son appréhension, il avait choisi de laisser son instinct prendre le pas sur sa peur et il avait peu à peu réussi à surmonter sa frayeur de voir son autorité être foulée à nouveau aux pieds. Chacun de ses subordonnés connaissait sa place au sein de l'équipe et ne tentait pas d'usurper celle d'un autre. Ses ordres étaient suivis ou discutés mais pas délibérément ignorés.

.

Et ce soir, il avait une nouvelle preuve que ses agents savaient le respecter même dans un cadre privé. Ici, ce soir, il n'y avait plus d'agent en charge et d'agents spéciaux, il n'y avait que des amis réunis pour passer du bon temps. Et malgré cette nette différence, son équipe montrait qu'elle comprenait la barrière qui existait entre vie professionnelle et vie privée.

.

Un seul regard leur avait suffi pour déterminer si la discussion sur le sujet pouvait être poursuivie ou non. Cette acceptation tacite qu'il existait des sujets qui devaient rester privés n'aurait jamais pu être possible avec son ancienne équipe. David et Sciuto auraient tout fait pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

.

Avec sa nouvelle équipe, le sujet était clos sans avoir besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Point besoin de forcer la main pour satisfaire une curiosité mal placée. Un secret pouvait rester confidentiel sans éveiller le besoin impératif de l'exposer pour faire souffrir.

.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et opta pour poursuivre une discussion légère.

.

« Avoir quelques talents aident parfois pour les missions sous couverture » déclara-t-il. « Certes, tous les agents n'ont pas forcément besoin de posséder des capacités particulières pour exécuter une mission mais il est quelquefois bon de pouvoir disposer de quelques atouts pour diversifier ses rôles. Je joue du piano et de la guitare, du violon également. Je parle plusieurs langues, je suis un ex joueur de football et de basketball, je sais réparer une voiture » énuméra-t-il. « Ce sont des éléments que je peux utiliser pour des missions sans avoir à feindre, ce qui serait un inconvénient. »

« Et c'est également un cinéphile averti » ajouta John à l'attention des conjoints présents. « Il peut réciter des dialogues entiers de films ou utiliser des scenarii pour résoudre des enquêtes. »

« Vous comparez vos affaires à des films ? » s'étonna Adam, perplexe.

« Oui et le plus surprenant, c'est que ça colle souvent à l'enquête en cours et nous permet de la résoudre » affirma Paul, son compagnon.

« Vous devez connaitre un nombre respectable de films pour vous permettre d'associer vos enquêtes à un film ? » remarqua Shelley, la femme de John.

« On peut dire que je suis un 'ciné-vore' si un tel mot peut exister » répondit Tony. « Un hobby que ma mère m'a fait partager dès mon plus jeune âge » ajouta-t-il, la tristesse perceptible dans sa voix. « Elle m'emmenait au cinéma le mardi après-midi et nous regardions un film, en noir et blanc le plus souvent. J'ai donc une préférence pour ce genre. Hitchcock était un de ses réalisateurs préférés et j'ai dû voir presque tous ses films. »

« Vous n'aimez pas le cinéma actuel ? » demanda Donna.

« Les films d'action, de bons policiers, quelques westerns et parfois de la science-fiction » admit l'italien. « Je n'apprécie pas les comédies musicales, les drames psychologiques, je déteste les films d'horreur. La plupart du temps, je loue le DVD et si le sujet du film m'intéresse, je l'achète. Ma vidéothèque doit approcher sinon dépasser les 1000 titres. »

« Sacré collection ! » s'exclama John. « De quoi meubler les soirées d'hiver au coin du feu. »

« Vous parvenez à voir quelques films malgré nos horaires de travail, Chef ? » demanda Colin.

« Lorsque le travail le permet et que la fatigue est trop grande pour avoir envie de bouger, je m'installe dans le canapé et je visionne ce que mon humeur du moment m'inspire. Une bière et un bol de pop-corn et je passe quelques heures tranquille à ne rien faire. Regarder un film ou pianoter me relaxe suffisamment surtout après une enquête difficile » expliqua son chef. « Dans le cas contraire, je file à la salle de gym ou sur un court de basket, je courre ou je nage... je dessine ou je peins. »

.

A peine cette dernière information émise, son équipe plaida pour qu'il leur laisse voir ses œuvres. Malgré leur insistance, il laissa aussitôt entendre qu'il préférait garder ces deux activités pour lui, expliquant que la seule fois où il avait permis à l'un de ses ex-collègues de visionner son travail, il avait été ridiculisé de manière spectaculaire. Désormais, il évitait de montrer son travail.

.

Après ces confidences et durant l'heure suivante, chacun des invités énuméra à son tour sa propre façon de décompresser. Le sport occupait la première place dans la liste des défoulements suivi de près par des occupations familiales pour John et Colin. Les femmes préféraient la cuisine ou la lecture avec un peu de sport, le shopping et le coiffeur.

.

Tony signala au serveur d'apporter les desserts et chacun fit son choix, café et autres boissons suivirent et les conversations fusèrent de plus belle. La joyeuse ambiance persista et l'italien se félicita intérieurement d'avoir choisi avec soin ce premier lieu de détente. Il allait devoir laisser la main à son second pour leur prochaine sortie.

.

En fait, il songea soudain qu'il serait bien plus profitable si chacun à tour de rôle définissait leur propre choix. Ainsi, au fil des sorties, tous pourraient apprécier et expérimenter ce que les autres aimaient. Ce pourrait renforcer la cohésion de l'équipe si chacun de ses membres partageait le centre d'intérêt de ses collègues.

.

Oui, il allait définitivement instaurer cette méthode et voir si elle fonctionnait comme il l'espérait. Il soumettrait l'idée au cours d'un de ses fameux 'feux de camp' que son équipe présente appréciait pleinement. Pouvoir discuter ainsi sans barrière de leur enquête en cours ou de tout autre sujet rapprochait chacun d'eux et éliminait toute compétition.

.

Finalement, il fut l'heure de songer à quitter une si charmante compagnie même si la nuit était encore précoce, minuit n'avait pas sonné. Les enfants semblaient encore pleins d'énergie mais s'effondreraient bientôt. Chacun des convives remercia l'italien pour l'invitation avant de se saluer et de se disperser.

.

Tony les regarda quitter l'établissement avant de s'occuper de régler l'addition dont il soumettrait le remboursement à Léon comme promis. Il discuta un instant avec le gérant du restaurant et reçut ses félicitations personnelles pour sa prestation musicale qu'il accepta avec modestie.

.

Ce fut en prenant le chemin de la sortie qu'il sentit un regard pesé sur lui et avec naturel, il laissa son regard errer sur le public avant de repérer celui qui le fixait. L'intensité du regard masculin était perceptible pour l'italien malgré la distance, l'homme était installé à une table plus proche de celle où Tony et l'équipe avaient diné.

.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et se soutinrent un moment avant que l'homme ne lui adresse un bref sourire avant de lever son verre en guise de salut. Tony inclina la tête à son tour en retour sans toutefois lui rendre son sourire. Ce n'était pas le premier homme qui semblait s'intéresser à lui et ce ne serait certes pas le dernier.

.

Tony n'était pas infatué de lui-même mais il savait qu'il pouvait attirer certains mâles aussi bien que les femmes. Il avait connu ce genre d'attirance au collège et avait eu sa première expérience avec un autre mâle à un âge où les garçons rêvaient plutôt de filles. Sa bisexualité était apparue dès sa puberté et ne lui avait jamais posé de problème particulier.

.

Certes, les mœurs de l'époque étaient encore sévères envers les homosexuels mais il n'empêche qu'elle existait, même si elle se pratiquait le plus souvent en cachette. Et être de ce bord lorsque l'on était flic ou militaire était très risqué. Tony avait toujours été prudent à ce sujet au début de sa carrière professionnelle tout comme il l'avait été lorsqu'il faisait partie de son équipe de football ou de basketball ou à l'académie militaire.

.

Montrer sa préférence en matière de sexe dans ces deux milieux pouvait vous mener au cimetière, les homophobes étaient encore légion et leur action moins sévèrement punie qu'à l'heure actuelle. Il avait cependant suffi que certaines personnalités politiques ou du show bizness déclarent leur homosexualité pour que les lois évoluent dans ce domaine.

.

Il était dommage que Tony ne soit pas, pour l'instant, intéressé par une relation de ce type parce que son admirateur aurait certainement valu la peine qu'il prenne le temps de le connaitre mieux. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, il semblait que l'homme était militaire et s'il déduisait correctement, Jarhead soit un Marine ou… non, il n'avait pas l'arrogance de Gibbs.

.

Donc plus exactement, il devait appartenir à la Navy… soit un pilote, soit un Seal. Vu son physique, Tony penchait plus pour la seconde hypothèse. Il n'avait pourtant pas envie de découvrir si sa supposition était la bonne. Pour l'heure, il avait envie de rentrer et de se détendre encore un peu en s'installant devant son piano. Il semblait que la musique était tout ce qui pouvait l'aider en ce moment.

.

Il ignorait si la situation empoisonnée qu'il avait quittée voici quelques semaines l'affectait seulement maintenant mais il n'avait pas le moindre désir de s'embarrasser pour l'heure d'une relation temporaire avec un homme… ou même une femme. Le célibat pouvait bien lui peser, il ne souhaitait pas pour l'instant consacrer du temps à trouver un partenaire.

.

Il laissa son regard détailler un instant l'inconnu qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux avant finalement de se détourner et de se diriger vers la sortie tandis qu'il écarta sa veste pour ranger son portefeuille. Ce faisant, il dévoila le badge attaché à sa ceinture avant de réajuster son vêtement.

.

Il franchit les portes sans un regard en arrière, certain pourtant que l'homme suivait son départ. Il laissa le battant se refermer automatiquement laissant cette très brève rencontre derrière lui. Il gagna sa voiture, monta et démarra avant de quitter le parking.

.

Il oublia bien vite ce court intermède tandis qu'il filait vers son domicile. La soirée avait été un succès et Tony se félicitait de l'avoir organisée. Les enfants avaient été des modèles de patience et de bonne tenue, ce qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié. Il pourrait bien changer d'opinion au sujet des gamins en général s'ils étaient tous aussi sages.

.

Ses agents et leurs conjoints avaient également apprécié cette pause récréative et leur participation au karaoké l'avait amplement prouvé. Aucun ne s'était rétracté sous le fallacieux prétexte de ne pas savoir chanter et la gaieté qui avait régné autour de la table avait permis à son équipe de reprendre un second souffle.

.

Il devait absolument prévoir d'organiser ce genre de détente chaque fois qu'ils affronteraient une affaire difficile ou compliquée, surtout si elle trainait en longueur. Savoir s'accorder un moment pour décompresser et retrouver son énergie permettait de repartir avec un nouvel entrain. Leur métier n'était pas toujours facile, ni tout rose. Ils affrontaient parfois des situations pénibles, voire dégoutantes ou atroces.

.

Tandis qu'il garait la voiture dans le garage, Tony soupira puis finalement gloussa alors qu'il repensait au mystérieux convive qui l'avait salué juste avant son départ. Il était dommage qu'il ne songeait pas dans l'immédiat à chercher de la compagnie, l'homme semblait partant pour une aventure.

.

Certes, depuis son arrivée ici, l'italien était célibataire et abstinent et n'avait eu que des plaisirs solitaires pour le satisfaire. Il n'empêche que partir à la recherche d'un compagnon ne le tentait pas pour l'instant. Peut-être changera-t-il d'avis dans quelques semaines ?

.

Tony avait rarement eu des périodes d'abstinence aussi longues depuis sa première expérience sexuelle. Certes, l'épisode 'Y-Pestis' avait sérieusement miné son désir et surtout, il avait attendu d'être certain de ne pas contaminer son ou sa partenaire avant de songer à rencontrer quelqu'un.

.

Même en prenant ses précautions et en utilisant un préservatif, il avait toujours eu une appréhension malgré les assertions de son médecin, Dr Brad Pitt lui assurant qu'il n'y avait pas de risque de contamination possible.

.

Et ce soir, en croisant le regard… intéressé de l'inconnu du restaurant, il regrettait presque d'avoir pris la résolution temporaire de mettre sa vie sexuelle entre parenthèses. Il avait eu besoin d'un break après sa relation avec Gibbs et ce qui avait suivi. Celle qu'il avait partagée avec Grant avait été plus que satisfaisante autant sur le plan sexuel qu'émotionnel.

.

Son seul regret était de n'avoir pas pu rendre à l'ex Seal l'amour qu'il semblait lui porter. Sa rupture avec Gibbs était encore trop vivace à l'époque pour qu'il songe à s'engager à nouveau. A présent, il attendrait simplement de rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'attirerait suffisamment pour avoir envie de retenter l'expérience.

.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il serait encore un moine encore longtemps. Il lui fallait simplement être un peu mieux intégré dans son nouveau poste et dans sa nouvelle vie pour avoir l'opportunité de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes autres que celles que son travail lui permettait de croiser.

.

Et surtout, il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il allait devoir trouver des centres d'intérêts qui lui convenaient. Il n'avait plus à complaire à une goth qui ne jurait que par ses propres plaisirs et qui l'entrainait dans des endroits qu'elle aimait sans se préoccuper des goûts de l'italien.

.

Le seul loisir qu'il avait franchement apprécié – et il en avait été plus d'une fois étonné – était les soirées bowling avec les nonnes. Pour des sœurs, elles avaient parfois un sens de l'humour particulier et une joie de vivre qu'elles dissimulaient parfaitement en dehors de ces moments là.

.

Il avait su faire abstraction de leur statut et avait grandement savouré ces séances de détente, surtout après une enquête difficile ou une journée pénible avec ses collègues. Et lui qui abhorrait de se confier à quiconque (prêtre, psy ou ami), il s'était ouvert à l'une ou l'autre sur les tourments que lui procuraient telle ou telle affaire.

.

Une simple oreille attentive, un petit conseil avisé, une courte anecdote rigolote, c'était tout ce qu'elles pouvaient offrir mais ces petites attentions avaient été quelquefois suffisantes pour que Tony se sente mieux. Après la mort de Kate, il avait pourtant espacé ses visites lorsque la laborantine avait commencé à sortir avec l'israélienne.

.

Tony avait été choqué de voir Abby supplanter son amitié avec Kate aussi rapidement et la remplacer par celle qu'elle avait trop vite noué – à son avis – avec Ziva David. Il ignorait ce qui avait motivé le changement d'attitude d'Abby envers l'autre à la vitesse grand V après ses propos précédents.

.

Il avait soupçonné David d'avoir joué la comédie au bénéfice de la gothique pour qu'elle accepte de l'aider et de devenir sa meilleure amie en quelques semaines. Abby avait mis bien plus longtemps à se rapprocher de Kate. Malgré sa déclaration de ne pas trahir la mémoire de son amie, elle avait, au final, laissé la sœur de son meurtrier prendre sa place sans la moindre difficulté.

.

Tony avait toujours été convaincu qu'Abby était assez versatile, elle pouvait être votre amie un jour et votre ennemie le lendemain suivant son humeur. Elle était également assez manipulatrice dans son propre intérêt, elle savait vous faire sentir coupable et obtenir de vous ce qu'elle désirait juste en laissant couler quelques larmes bien pratiques.

.

Le seul individu qui avait toujours eu grâce à ses yeux était Gibbs. Ah, Saint Gibbs ! Il ne pouvait jamais avoir tort, il était irréprochable à ses yeux candides de petite fille devant l'image du père qu'il représentait pour elle. Il ne fallait pas oser critiquer le grand Leroy Jethro Gibbs devant elle au risque de la voir – et surtout l'entendre – vous démontrer que vous aviez tort.

.

C'était en grande partie la raison pour laquelle Tony avait refusé de lui annoncer sa relation avec Gibbs. Elle aurait trouvé le moyen de culpabiliser l'italien en l'accusant d'avoir corrompu son mentor et père de substitution. Gibbs avait beau avoir épousé 4 femmes, il n'empêche qu'il n'avait pas craché sur leurs ébats sexuels.

.

Et qu'aurait-il dit si elle avait su que c'était Gibbs qui avait poursuivi Tony jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de devenir son amant ? Tony avait résisté durant plusieurs mois après leur rencontre à Baltimore mais l'ancien Marine s'était montré si insistant qu'il avait fini par plier. Non pas qu'il aurait refusé mais c'était trop tôt après sa rupture avec Wendy.

.

Mais Gibbs avait une façon bien à lui de vous convaincre lorsqu'il pensait avoir raison et surtout lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose plus que tout. Il avait voulu Tony dans son lit avant que quiconque ne songe à le faire avant lui. Gibbs voulait avoir un total contrôle sur son agent et quelle meilleure manière de le faire que d'être celui qui le baisait.

.

Parce qu'au final, Gibbs n'avait jamais été amoureux de lui, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais prononcé le mot durant leur relation, n'avait jamais eu un geste prouvant son amour pour lui. Il avait profité de la faiblesse amoureuse de l'italien sans rien donné en échange. Finalement, son accident et sa fuite au Mexique avaient ouvert les yeux de Tony sur cette relation devenue pesante au fil des mois.

.

L'arrivée de David au sein de l'équipe l'avait déjà en partie sérieusement érodée, le temps que Gibbs consacrait à l'israélienne devenant de plus en plus important et celui qu'il accordait à Tony de plus en plus minime. Et les tentatives répétées de séduction de cette intrigante pernicieuse le concernant l'écœuraient plus qu'autre chose.

.

Et l'ancien Marine n'avait pas cherché à la canaliser ou à y mettre un terme en la rabrouant ou en la priant de cesser son manège. Tony en avait déduit qu'il y avait un motif caché derrière son jeu et qu'il le concernait directement. Soupçonnant sa présence au sein de l'équipe pour d'autres raisons que celles évoquées à l'époque par Shepard, il en avait conclu qu'elle tentait sa chance à cause de sa réputation.

.

Son intérim temporaire en tant que chef d'équipe l'avait convaincu que l'israélienne n'avait pas poursuivi ses avances parce qu'elle avait d'autres objectifs en tête. Et il avait toujours pensé que l'espionnage était une des raisons de sa présence dans l'équipe. Avoir accès à des informations confidentielles – notamment sur leurs opérations au Moyen Orient – serait du goût du Mossad.

.

Mais il n'avait pas pu obtenir de preuve formelle de ses activités d'espionnage. McGee lui avait appris à effacer efficacement ses traces de piratage informatique. Manipulé volontairement, il avait choisi de l'aider à naviguer dans les bases de données de la Marine et en conséquence, lui avait permis de voler des secrets militaires. Tony en était intimement persuadé.

.

Certaines opérations militaires avaient été sabotées en Afrique et au Moyen Orient peu de temps avant leur exécution. Les plans minutieusement préparés par les stratèges américains avaient été réduits à néant parce que des commandos inconnus avaient détruits les cibles sans discernement. Les quelques indices recueillis sur place avaient pointé en direction du Mossad mais le déni officiel de leur directeur avait anéanti toute tentative de réprimande.

.

Finalement, il sortit de son véhicule et gagna la maison. Son petit moment de réflexion sur son passé récent lui permettait de mieux apprécier son transfert, sa nouvelle équipe et son lieu de résidence paradisiaque. Certes, il n'aurait pas privilégié cet endroit en particulier s'il avait eu le choix entre plusieurs destinations mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté.

.

Même le souvenir douloureux de son aventure enfantine ne parvenait pas à lui faire détester son point de chute. S'il était parvenu à ne pas haïr New York ou les Hamptons malgré les traumatismes de son enfance liés à ces endroits précis, il savait qu'il saurait faire abstraction de celui qui s'était déroulé ici même d'autant que rien de dramatique ne lui était arrivé et c'était le plus important.

.

Il monta et gagna sa chambre, se déshabilla et prit une douche avant d'enfiler une robe de chambre en soie. Il redescendit et s'installa au piano. Durant l'heure suivante, il joua pour se vider la tête de toutes les pensées qui l'avaient envahi un peu plus tôt. La musique avait cet effet apaisant sur lui, qu'il soit joueur ou spectateur.

.

Enfin, il se sentit suffisamment relaxé pour remonter et se coucher. Ses rêves cette nuit-là tournèrent autour de l'inconnu du restaurant.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

L'homme fit son entrée dans l'établissement alors que l'équipe fédérale y était installée depuis un bon moment. Comme à son habitude, bien ancrée en lui depuis son intégration chez les Seals, il balaya la salle d'un regard rapide et attentif, notant les points d'entrée et de sortie possibles.

.

Soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un convive bien particulier. Il reconnut aussitôt le fameux joggeur qui avait attiré son attention il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Comment oublier un tel 'apollon'. Et il nota que le sportif semblait déjà avoir perdu quelques kilos.

.

Il s'installa à une table libre qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue directe sur l'objet de son attention. Il constata que les convives de la table s'amusaient bien, les rires qui s'élevaient de leur place en témoignaient.

.

L'homme passa sa commande et continua discrètement à observer sa 'cible' sans toutefois faire peser trop longtemps son regard sur lui. S'il était une chose que l'on apprend vite parmi les militaires, c'était d'éviter d'éveiller l'intérêt de celui que l'on étudiait. Un regard persistant pouvait avoir l'effet inverse de celui recherché. Et il voulait avoir l'opportunité de regarder de tout son saoul celui qui l'obsédait depuis leur première rencontre.

.

Encore que 'rencontre' soit un bien grand mot. Il avait repéré l'homme sans que ce dernier ne se soit rendu compte être l'objet d'une filature. De même, lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu il y avait déjà quelques semaines se diriger vers un restaurant où il l'avait suivi sans hésiter. Merveilleuse surprise de voir son ' _potentiel'_ s'installer au piano et l'entendre jouer aussi divinement l'avait ravi.

.

Lorsque deux des convives de la table se levèrent pour se diriger vers la section karaoké, il décida de s'incruster un peu plus. Si l'objet de son intérêt pouvait lui faire un autre cadeau et chanter, il serait comblé. Et s'il couplait le chant avec la musique, ce serait encore mieux.

.

Pour quelle raison avait-il ' _flashé'_ sur l'homme, il l'ignorait. En amour comme pour le désir, l'attirance ne s'expliquait pas forcément scientifiquement. Et ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'ils se croisaient et sans s'être jamais parlé. Comment qualifier son intérêt lorsque l'objet même de son attention ignorait qu'il était devenu presque une obsession pour un inconnu ?

.

Le client reporta son attention sur celui qui lui importait et oblitéra tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Il nota bien le défilé des convives mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Il attendait avec une impatience grandissante la prestation de son inconnu. Si la performance chantée était à la hauteur de sa prestation musicale, il savait qu'il serait enchanté.

.

Et il ne fut pas déçu lorsque, une demi-heure plus tard, l'inconnu leur donna une démonstration époustouflante de son talent de chanteur en interprétant plusieurs chansons dans diverses langues et une performance pianistique exceptionnelle. La 'standing ovation' qu'il reçut était amplement méritée.

.

Il soupira, il donnerait bien presque n'importe quoi pour aborder l'inconnu mais s'aventurer sur ce terrain sans réelle assurance qu'il serait bien accueilli ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça. Et s'il continuait à croiser ainsi cet individu et à conserver son intérêt pour lui, il allait devoir prendre le taureau par les cornes et l'aborder.

.

Le reste de la soirée fut sans grand intérêt pour lui et il prolongea autant qu'il put son repas jusqu'au moment où il vit la tablée prête à se séparer. Il observa plusieurs convives remercier leur hôte avant de se diriger vers la sortie. L'homme attendit que le dernier d'entre eux soit parti pour se diriger vers la caisse pour payer l'addition.

.

Enfin, lorsqu'il se tourna pour quitter l'établissement, il fixa délibérément son regard sur l'inconnu, il savait qu'il finirait par sentir le poids de l'attention qu'il suscitait. Et son souhait fut récompensé lorsque deux prunelles… vertes, semblait-il, se tournèrent vers lui. Les deux regards se croisèrent et il leva son verre dans un salut neutre qui voulait tout dire et ne rien dire en même temps.

.

Il adressa un bref sourire mais l'inconnu inclina juste la tête pour signaler avoir capté le message. Il soupira, il aurait presque souhaité qu'il s'approche pour le questionner et ainsi initier un premier contact entre eux. Il l'observa un instant avant que l'homme ne brise le contact visuel.

.

Ce fut lorsque l'inconnu rangea son portefeuille que quelque chose attira son attention, quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir : un badge. De sa place, il ne pouvait dire à quelle force il faisait référence mais c'était un bon début. Soit c'était l'un des nouveaux flics recrutés par le département de police, soit il appartenait à une des agences fédérales qui disposaient de bureaux en ville.

.

Il héla lui-même le serveur et demanda la note qu'il paya rapidement. Il remercia l'employé avant de quitter à son tour le restaurant. Parvenu sur le parking, il nota l'absence de son inconnu, preuve qu'il avait déjà pris la route. Il grogna, son manque d'initiative n'allait pas le mener là où il le désirait.

.

Son équipe se moquerait bien de lui s'il savait qu'il soupirait pour un homme mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à se décider à l'approcher. Ce n'était pas par manque de courage mais plutôt par peur d'effrayer l'homme. C'était une chose d'être attiré par un de ses congénères mais une toute autre de ne pas connaitre la réaction qu'il pourrait susciter de la part de l'objet de son intérêt.

.

Il avait si souvent été repoussé qu'il devenait plus prudent lorsqu'il voulait approcher un homme. Une aventure d'un soir n'était pas un problème, c'en était un plus sérieux quand votre attirance dépassait le cadre d'une rencontre occasionnelle pour 'tirer un coup'.

.

 _Bon sang, tente ta chance la prochaine fois et tu sauras_ grommela-t-il à voix basse.

.

Il ouvrit la portière, monta dans le véhicule et s'engagea dans la faible circulation. Il laissa son esprit errer un moment et lorsqu'il réalisa où il se trouvait, il haussa les épaules et gara sa voiture. Il gagna l'immeuble puis l'étage de leurs bureaux pour constater que la lumière brillait encore.

.

Poussant la porte vitrée, il parcourut la distance qui l'amena devant le bureau éclairé.

.

« Détective, il me semblait avoir renvoyé tout le monde ? » s'étonna-t-il en voyant son second derrière son bureau.

« Quelques paperasses à terminer » lui répondit son bras droit en haussant les épaules. « Je termine et je rentre. »

« Il est presque minuit » indiqua son chef.

« Et nous n'avons pas d'enquête en cours, je pourrais dormir une heure ou deux de plus » fut la réponse qu'il reçut. « Vous devriez faire de même, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal. »

« Quoi, j'ai l'air au bout du rouleau ? »

« Non, pas du tout » le contredit le détective en empilant les dossiers et en se levant. « Mais avec notre veine, il se pourrait que nous décrochions une affaire plus tôt que prévu. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne peut nuire. »

« Je dors très peu, je peux donc trainer encore un peu » lui fut-il opposer.

« Votre passé militaire vous poursuit » commenta tranquillement son subordonné.

« Quelque chose comme ça » avoua son chef sans détailler.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous faudrait pour vous obliger à rentrer et dormir ? » déclara le policier. « Une compagne, il vous faudrait une femme qui soit à la maison, qui vous concocte de bons petits plats et vous tienne chaud la nuit. »

« Un conseil que vous devriez observer dans ce cas, Détective » gloussa son partenaire. « Allez, filez » ordonna-t-il en pointant la main vers la porte.

« A demain, chef » bougonna le détective avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Oui, à demain » renvoya son supérieur.

.

Lorsque son second fut parti, il gagna son propre bureau et s'installa derrière sa table de travail. Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait ici mais rentrer dans la maison vide, si vide et si silencieuse ne l'attirait pas pour l'instant. Depuis la mort de son père, vivre dans la maison de son enfance lui pesait. Savoir que son père avait été exécuté dans le salon lui était pénible.

.

Il avait songé à vendre la demeure mais ne s'y était pas encore résigné. Peut-être qu'un jour prochain, il franchirait le pas et chercherait un autre domicile. Pour l'heure, tout était encore trop récent, trop de changements dans sa vie, il souhaitait tout d'abord s'habituer à diriger une équipe de civils et non plus un groupe de militaires super entrainés.

.

Et maintenant qu'il avait quitté le service actif, il se posait la question de dévoiler ou non à son équipe son secret. Il avait tenu sa bisexualité dans l'ombre durant son engagement - mis à part quelques rencontres occasionnelles prudentes – pendant plusieurs années. Etait-il prêt pour autant à s'exposer à des subordonnés qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien ?

.

Il décida d'attendre et de voir ce que l'avenir lui offrirait comme opportunité. Et si son esprit lui envoya l'image d'un inconnu brun aux yeux verts, il ne renia pas cette vision. Il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'un jour prochain, s'il devait à nouveau être mis en sa présence, il tenterait sa chance.

.

Il s'allongea sur le divan de son bureau et entreprit de faire les exercices de relaxation pour se détendre. Ses muscles se relâchèrent un à un, sa respiration se ralentit et bientôt, son esprit se vida. Une minute plus tard, il était enfin plongé dans le sommeil.

.

Et si ses rêves furent remplis d'un beau brun mystérieux, il ne s'en plaignit pas.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Voilà, la destination de Tony est normalement maintenant dévoilée et connue si vous êtes perspicace._

 _._

 _A titre d'information, une partie de cette histoire a été écrite il y a plus de deux ans. Les chapitres postés jusqu'à maintenant sont tout récents._

 _._

 _Et je suis navrée du délai avec mon dernier post mais mes activités m'ont pris une bonne partie du temps consacré à l'écriture._

 _._

 _J'espère poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement mais sans garantie._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Visite surprise

.

.

 _Maintenant que la destination de Tony a été révélée, voici le temps de faire venir ses amis pour une petite visite et quelques surprises en prime._

.

 _J'attends vos commentaires plus nombreux que pour le chapitre précédent. Je veux connaitre vos avis noir sur blanc. Cette histoire vous intéresse-t-elle toujours ?_

 _._

 _Et encouragez-moi ainsi à poster plus rapidement, les vacances sont encore loin pour moi, j'ai donc besoin de motivation._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 9 : Visite surprise**

.

Tobias Fornell, installé derrière son bureau, broyait du noir tout en contemplant la photographie posée sur son bureau. Elle avait été prise lors de la fête donnée en l'honneur de DiNozzo quelques semaines plus tôt, juste avant le départ de l'italien. Sur le cliché étaient réunis Tony, bien sûr mais également Tobias lui-même et Emily, tous souriants même si l'on devinait une certaine tristesse dans leurs yeux.

.

Ses pensées moroses le ramenèrent à des réflexions qui lui traversaient l'esprit de temps en temps. Il lui arrivait de s'attarder sur ce qu'il avait vécu et constaté depuis un certain temps concernant l'équipe de l'italien… son ancienne équipe en fait.

.

.

 **.*=*=*=*=*=*=*.**

.

Tobias avait assisté avec curiosité mais aussi délectation au démantèlement, même s'il était provisoire, de l'équipe de Gibbs. Il avait annoncé que le transfert de Tony allait annoncer de grands changements pour cette équipe et sa déclaration s'avérait juste. Il avait annoncé la nouvelle à l'équipe du BAU dont certains membres étaient parvenus à la même conclusion.

.

L'agent du FBI avait désormais peu de raisons de se rendre au NCIS, il déléguait à un de ses subordonnés le droit de se rendre à l'agence consœur pour les besoins d'une enquête. Il réalisa, quelques jours après le départ de l'italien, que ses visites chez leurs confrères n'avaient d'intérêt que s'il pouvait passer un peu de temps avec Tony.

.

Or Gibbs avait toujours limité son interaction avec ses agents et l'italien en particulier. Comme s'il craignait que les deux hommes ne résolvent les enquêtes sans son aide ou le peu d'aide qu'il apportait. Gibbs était champion pour houspiller ses agents et les inciter, par tous les moyens, à lui trouver des liens qu'il pouvait ensuite exploiter.

.

Ou l'ancien Marine voulait éviter qu'il ne soudoie son agent et l'incite à quitter le NCIS et à venir au FBI. Si Tobias avait pensé qu'un jour, Tony serait traité de cette manière par ses coéquipiers, il aurait tout fait pour le convaincre de rejoindre ses rangs. Aaron et Dave avaient eux aussi tenté de persuader l'italien à venir travailler avec eux.

.

Toute l'équipe de profileurs avait été impressionnée par la faculté de raisonnement de Tony lors des affaires auxquelles il avait participé en tant que consultant. L'adjoindre à leur équipe avait été une évidence pour Hotchner mais malgré sa proposition alléchante, cet entêté d'italien avait refusé.

.

A l'époque, Tony avait encore espoir de changer quelque chose de vital pour lui, une chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu partager avec Tobias. L'agent du FBI s'était toujours demandé ce qui pouvait bien ainsi retenir Tony au NCIS sans parvenir à trouver ce que c'était. Il avait pensé que sa reconnaissance envers Gibbs pour lui avoir offert un poste après la trahison de son partenaire à Baltimore en était la raison.

.

Pourtant, après ce qui s'était passé et le motif de son transfert, Tobias était tout aussi perplexe. Il y avait bien un mobile qui avait été l'argument majeur de son refus qui avait disparu après le retour de l'ancien Marine. Tony avait perdu foi en son mentor, il avait cessé de le mettre sur un piédestal pour le rabaisser à son niveau, celui d'un _humain ordinaire_.

.

Et si l'agent du FBI devait spéculer, c'était cette révélation qui avait fait basculer l'univers de Tony. Il avait réalisé que celui qu'il avait surestimé n'était qu'un simple mortel comme n'importe quel autre, un homme avec ses défauts, ses faiblesses, ses lacunes.

.

Tobias avait toujours soupçonné que le jour où l'italien réaliserait… ou reconnaitrait que Gibbs n'était pas le surhomme qu'il voyait en lui, la vérité serait comme une bombe, elle causerait des dégâts incroyables. Sa prédiction s'était avérée exacte et il n'en était pas plus heureux pour autant.

.

Par contre, le transfert de Tony vers une autre destination l'avait soulagé. Le retour de son 'ami' avait provoqué une suite d'évènements regrettables mais salutaires pour l'italien. Le voir s'éloigner de l'influence néfaste et de l'ombre de Gibbs était un soulagement indéniable. Tony allait pouvoir enfin montrer qui il était vraiment… s'il cessait bien sûr de se cacher derrière ses masques impénétrables.

.

Toby espérait sincèrement que l'italien allait désormais se comporter comme celui qu'il aurait dû après l'arrivée de Todd dans l'équipe. Il avait vu l'agent devenir ce clown au profit de l'ex agent secret et conserver ce rôle pour McGee et David. Tous se proclamaient des enquêteurs chevronnés – et Todd mettait en avant son diplôme de profileuse – mais aucun n'avait jamais interpellé leur collègue sur son comportement.

.

Il était plus qu'étonnant qu'aucun d'eux n'ait jamais remarqué les quelques contradictions que Tony laissait filtrer dans son attitude. Et cet Officier du Mossad qui ne cessait de déclarer tout savoir sur les membres de l'équipe n'avait en fait jamais décrypté l'énigme que représentait l'italien.

.

Comme les autres, elle l'avait classé comme un clown, un incompétent qui ne méritait pas sa place en tant que second de Gibbs. Et ses multiples tentatives répétées de séduction qui se soldaient inévitablement en échec n'avaient éveillé chez elle aucun soupçon sur la véritable nature sexuelle de l'italien, preuve que Tony était compétent pour garder un secret.

.

Non pas que lui ne soit jamais parvenu à le faire également, Tobias lui-même ne l'avait pas perçue malgré leur amitié. Sa surprise avait été ahurissante lorsqu'il avait vu les deux italiens échanger ce baiser brûlant juste avant l'embarquement de Tony pour sa nouvelle destination. Il connaissait ses exploits féminins mais son penchant pour le sexe mâle ne l'avait jamais effleuré. C'était dire si Tony était un expert exceptionnel dans l'art de la dissimulation et de la distraction.

.

Il était à la fois content de savoir Tony loin de son ancienne équipe et malheureux de le voir s'éloigner pour une destination aussi lointaine. Il avait apprécié de pouvoir le rencontrer aussi souvent que les deux hommes pouvaient se le permettre selon leur agenda. Jamais il n'avait laissé entendre à son vieil ami ou ennemi, Gibbs que DiNozzo et lui se fréquentaient.

.

Leur interaction professionnelle avait toujours été soigneusement orchestrée et aucun de ses collègues n'avait eu la moindre idée que les deux hommes se fréquentaient en dehors du travail et ce depuis leur première rencontre pour l'enquête à bord de l'avion présidentiel. Certes, la façon cavalière dont Fornell et ses hommes avaient traité Tony ne prédisposait pas à une interaction courtoise selon le récit anecdotique de l'agent du FBI.

.

Ce que personne ne savait était que l'histoire servie pour cette enquête différait largement de la réalité. Fornell et ses agents n'avaient pas balancé Tony sur l'autoroute au risque de le voir se faire écraser, ils avaient déposé le sac sur le bas-côté afin d'éviter un accident. Et le pari que Tobias et Tony avaient engagé avait profité à l'italien qui avait prédit que Gibbs et Todd goberaient leur récit.

.

Depuis ce jour, les deux compères rivalisaient d'imagination pour concocter des paris qu'ils gagnaient ou perdaient à tour de rôle. C'était devenu un jeu lucratif pour l'italien qui remportait plus souvent la mise qu'il ne perdait. Les sommes en jeu servaient ensuite à payer un diner qu'ils partageaient volontiers avec Emily, la fille de Tobias. Au fil du temps, Fornell en était venu à apprécier le jeune agent bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

.

Sa fille avait adopté rapidement l'agent du NCIS lorsque ce dernier l'avait introduit dans son passe-temps favori : le cinéma. Tony sélectionnait soigneusement des films qu'ils pouvaient visionner tous les deux plusieurs fois par mois selon la disponibilité de l'italien et les week-ends de garde de Tobias. Diane s'ingéniait parfois à le tourner en bourrique en alternant les gardes d'Emily comme bon lui semblait et selon ses propres désirs.

.

Il avait fallu l'insistance de Tony pour que Tobias finisse par lui imposer le respect des termes du contrat de divorce et la menace de demander la garde permanente de sa fille pour que son ex-femme cesse son petit manège. Elle n'agissait ainsi que pour l'ennuyer sans se préoccuper de perturber la gamine.

.

Sous l'impulsion de l'italien, Tobias avait ensuite décidé de vendre son appartement et d'acheter une maison pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emily. Ils avaient tous participé à la chasse au domicile et finalement après plus de trois mois de recherche, ils avaient enfin trouvé une demeure acceptable avec un minimum de travaux à effectuer.

.

Depuis, la maison était devenu un second foyer pour l'italien et notamment après le départ de Gibbs pour le Mexique. Emily et Tobias étaient devenus ses plus fervents supporters et l'avaient aidé à traverser l'épreuve douloureuse de l'absence de Gibbs et l'attitude irrespectueuse de McGee, David et Sciuto ainsi que celle du Dr Mallard.

.

L'impassibilité et l'indifférence de Ducky et son manque de soutien envers Tony avait grandement joué un rôle dans les évènements qui avaient conduit l'agent à demander un transfert. Seul Jimmy Palmer, l'assistant de Mallard, avait apporté amitié et assistance à l'italien durant la _'siesta sabbatique'_ de l'ancien Marine.

.

Un autre facteur positif avait été le remplacement de Shepard par Léon Vance qui avait également accordé sa confiance à Tony en tant que chef d'équipe. Malgré les plaintes ridicules de ses deux subordonnés, le directeur avait maintenu l'agent à la tête de l'équipe et avait ensuite pris les mesures adéquates pour corriger le comportement déviant des deux coupables.

.

Dans le même temps, la collaboration de Tony avec l'équipe du BAU avait permis à l'italien de reprendre confiance en lui, Hotchner et ses agents avaient accueilli et accepté son aide avec gratitude dans plusieurs de leurs enquêtes difficiles et particulièrement tordues. Le processus de raisonnement de Tony avait même mis en échec le petit génie de l'équipe, le Dr Reid qui pourtant avait un QI élevé.

.

Evoquer l'équipe de profileurs lui donna une idée. Il avait encore deux jours pour faire réaliser son projet et il était sûr qu'il remporterait un certain succès. Toby se leva avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il était certain que Tony serait étonné et ravi.

.

L'agent gagna l'étage où résidait le BAU et fit son chemin vers le bureau de Hotchner tout en saluant de la main les agents qui travaillaient derrière leur bureau. Il frappa un coup sur le battant de la porte ouverte et pénétra dans la pièce.

.

« Tobias » le salua Hotch.

« Aaron » lui renvoya Toby. « Je dois me rendre à Hawaï dans deux jours pour une inspection dans nos bureaux locaux et je profiterai de l'occasion pour faire un détour par celui du NCIS et voir Tony. Je me disais que je pourrais lui faire une surprise de la part de ses amis de DC. Que dirais-tu si ton équipe enregistrait une petite vidéo avec un message pour lui ? »

.

Aaron le dévisagea un instant avant de répondre.

.

« Hum, très bonne idée » approuva finalement le chef du BAU. « J'imagine qu'il doit se sentir un peu isolé maintenant et cette initiative lui fera du bien au moral. Il nous a adressés un mail il y a deux ou trois semaines pour nous raconter un peu son arrivée et son installation. Sa nouvelle équipe parait plus accueillante et compétente que l'ancienne d'après ses dires. »

« Oui, ses agents sont absolument ravis de son arrivée et ils ne tarissent pas d'éloges mérités sur lui » affirma son collègue. « Le changement par rapport à son prédécesseur est tellement fragrant et positif qu'ils espèrent que Vance ne le transférera pas de sitôt. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que tous ses subordonnés étaient plus âgés que lui » indiqua Aaron. « Comment ont-ils pris cette information ? »

« Plutôt bien, ma foi » lui apprit Tobias en esquissant un petit sourire malicieux. « Son second lui a même affirmé que sa jeunesse ne dénotait pas un manque d'expérience et qu'ils ne se souciaient pas qu'il soit leur cadet. Léon les a eus il y a peu en vidéoconférence après le succès d'une importante enquête et les félicitations étaient de rigueur autant pour lui que pour son équipe. »

« Il était évident pour nous tous qu'une fois Anthony libéré du joug de Gibbs, il serait capable de donner la pleine mesure de ses compétences en tant que chef d'équipe » remarqua Hotch. « Il a également le potentiel pour dépasser cette fonction et occuper un jour le fauteuil directorial. »

« Souhaitons le lui le plus tard possible, Aaron » pria Fornell. « Tony est avant tout un formidable agent de terrain, il serait malheureux d'être cantonné derrière un bureau. »

« C'est certain » admit Hotch.

« Bien, je vais joindre Palmer, l'assistant du légiste au NCIS et l'inviter à passer un message à Tony même si je pense qu'ils communiquent régulièrement grâce à Skype » poursuivit Tobias.

.

Aaron lui jeta un regard incrédule et Tobias grogna.

.

« Je ne suis pas aussi rétrograde et technophobe que Gibbs, Aaron. L'informatique ne m'est pas inconnu et je connais les nouvelles technologies et les réseaux sociaux. »

« Je vois ça et c'est tout à ton honneur, Tobias. Je soumets la proposition à l'équipe et je pense que Pénélope se chargera de monter la vidéo » enchaina le profileur. « Jack se joindra à moi pour lui faire un coucou. »

« Emily ne manquera pas non plus de vouloir ajouter sa touche personnelle même si, elle aussi, correspond souvent avec notre italien » ajouta l'agent.

« Très bien, notre vidéo sera prête avant ton départ. »

« Mon avion est prévu pour 16h00, je dois être à l'aéroport pour 15h00. Ce sera suffisant ? »

« Aucun souci, je pense que l'équipe va se mettre en quatre pour que ce soit prêt en temps et heure » le rassura son collègue.

« Ok, je compte sur vous tous pour lui rappeler que nous sommes là pour lui si besoin. Qu'il sache qu'il a toujours des amis ici prêts à l'aider. A plus » dit-il en guise de salut.

« A plus tard, Tobias. »

.

L'agent quitta l'étage et Aaron se rendit dans la salle commune pour exposer la demande de son confrère. L'idée rencontra aussitôt un enthousiaste effréné de la part de Pénélope. Elle proposa de procéder en deux fois, elle installerait la caméra et inviterait ses coéquipiers à se rendre dans son bureau pour saluer leur ami en groupe avant que chacun soit seul pour laisser un message personnel.

.

Chacun approuva et Aaron stipula qu'il faudrait ajouter le message de Jack qui voudrait certainement également apporter sa contribution à l'effort collectif de l'équipe.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Comme promis, le jour du départ, Tobias emportait dans ses bagages une clé USB qui contenait la vidéo promise. Chacun avait pu faire son petit speech d'une durée variable en fonction de leur humeur et Pénélope avait ajouté un petit extra. Elle avait collecté toutes les photos et les vidéos prises lors de la fameuse soirée d'anniversaire et de promotion de Tony et en avait fait un montage spécial pour l'italien.

.

Tobia avait été touché que l'ex hacker informatique songe à offrir un tel souvenir à leur ami. Certes, certains lui avaient adressé des photos mais ce présent serait sûrement bien plus précieux pour l'italien. Il aurait l'occasion de le visionner lorsqu'il le souhaiterait et si l'envie lui prenait, il pourrait la partager avec son équipe.

.

Le vol durait une bonne dizaine d'heures et Tobias profita d'une partie du vol pour étudier le dossier que son directeur adjoint lui avait remis. Il souhaitait que le bureau local subisse un audit afin d'améliorer ses performances, il semblait que le responsable actuel ne soit pas aussi efficace qu'il le devrait et il risquait d'être remplacé très prochainement.

.

Normalement, cette inspection n'aurait pas dû être de son ressort mais il avait sauté sur l'occasion lorsque son collègue pressentit pour la mener à bien avait décliné l'offre que la direction lui avait faite et qu'il avait été sollicité. Il avait mentionné à deux ou trois reprises qu'il souhaitait que sa carrière prenne une autre direction que celle de chef d'équipe.

.

Tobias suspectait que le résultat de ce contrôle risquait de modifier son propre avenir. Il avait envie de changement et DC sans Tony n'offrait plus le même attrait qu'auparavant. Sa relation avec Gibbs s'était distendue et les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus rencontrés depuis le départ de l'ancien Marine pour sa fameuse mission sous couverture.

.

En fait, depuis la débandade de l'équipe principale du NCIS, Tobias avait renoncé à être leur agent de liaison. Depuis l'affaire où Tony avait été arrêté et accusé à tort d'avoir tué une femme et l'attitude déplorable de l'agent Sacks, son second à l'époque, envers l'italien durant l'enquête qui avait suivi, il avait le sentiment d'avoir failli à préserver son ami d'une injuste arrestation même si elle avait été temporaire.

Fornell savait qu'il avait encore quelque chose à apporter à l'agence. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait fait valoir ses droits à la retraite dès ses années de service obligatoires atteintes. Mais tout comme Tony, il aimait son travail d'agent fédéral même s'il envisageait de l'assurer dans une autre fonction.

.

Si tout se passait comme prévu – et il n'avait aucun doute quant au succès de sa mission -, il pourrait prévoir un prochain déménagement. Emily avait laissé entendre que la vie avec son beau-père n'était pas des plus faciles et qu'elle voulait vivre avec lui. Diane avait toujours refusé arguant que le métier et la vie de famille de son père n'étaient pas compatibles.

.

Si la rumeur qu'il avait intercepté était réelle, Victor serait bientôt muté en Europe et même si l'Angleterre – et plus particulièrement Londres – séduisait Diane, ce n'était pas le cas pour Emily. Elle préférait rester sur le territoire américain que de devoir refaire toute une vie loin de chez elle.

.

Tobias envisageait de demander la garde permanente dans l'intérêt de sa fille, il savait – de source non officielle - que Diane et Victor seraient obligés de prévoir un transfert tous les six mois pour les prochaines années. Il était hors de question que sa fille subisse d'incessants changements de lieux, d'écoles et d'environnement culturel.

.

Emily était désormais assez grande pour exprimer son propre choix et le juge se devait de l'entendre. De plus, si Hawaï devenait son nouveau domicile, il était certain qu'il emporterait l'adhésion immédiate de sa fille. Elle aurait non seulement son père mais également Tony pour veiller sur elle. Et deux agents fédéraux valaient bien mieux qu'un vulgaire gratte-papier et une mère plus indifférente qu'autre chose.

.

Une mère qui s'obstinait à se conduire comme si elle pouvait encore jouer les espionnes sans le moindre problème. Tobias n'était pas aussi idiot qu'elle semblait le croire, il savait que ses voyages incessants cachaient bien plus que ce qu'elle voulait lui faire croire. Elle n'avait jamais quitté les rangs de la Firme (entendez CIA) malgré ses constantes dénégations. On ne quittait l'agence que les pieds devant.

.

Ce serait l'argument ultime qu'il dévoilerait si elle lui contestait le droit de garde d'Emily. Et il était certain que le travail de Victor n'était qu'une couverture qui lui permettait de se rendre là où l'agence l'envoyait. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, elle devrait l'assumer mais ne pas mettre la vie de leur fille en danger, un danger plus grand que le métier d'agent fédéral.

.

Il referma le dossier qu'il avait parcouru distraitement, il le reprendrait une fois arrivé à destination. Il allait s'octroyer quelques heures de sommeil avant l'atterrissage afin d'arriver en pleine forme. Tony avait promis de venir l'accueillir et de l'héberger. Il allait enfin avoir l'occasion de voir de visu la demeure qu'il avait acquise.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

L'avion toucha le sol avec juste quelques minutes de retard sur l'horaire prévu. Tobias se saisit de sa mallette et s'immisça dans la file des passagers prêts à quitter l'appareil. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour passer la douane grâce à son badge. Il avait sécurisé son arme avant le décollage et le contrôle ne prit donc qu'un instant.

.

Il repéra rapidement son ami grâce à sa haute taille et l'heure tardive assurait un trafic réduit. Il récupéra sa valise sans problème et s'avança vers l'italien qui l'accueillit chaleureusement en l'étreignant sans façon.

.

« Bon sang, c'est bon de te voir, Toby » s'exclama l'italien en le libérant.

« Ça fait plaisir de voir ton enthousiasme, Tony » répliqua en souriant l'agent du FBI.

« Eh, tu es mon tout premier visiteur depuis mon départ, ça compte pour quelque chose » s'indigna son ami.

« Je pense que tu vas être envahi prochainement, les vacances approchent pour certains » l'avertit le petit homme.

« Et j'attends avec impatience que Léon et toute sa famille viennent me rendre visite, ils me manquent… vous me manquez tous » avoua le brun. « Combien de temps dure ton séjour ? »

« Pour l'heure, une bonne semaine » annonça Tobias. « Mais tu pourrais sans doute bientôt compter sur Emily et moi comme voisins… si tout se passe comme prévu » ne put s'empêcher de révéler Tobias, trop heureux d'annoncer son espoir.

.

Tony s'arrêta net à quelques mètres de sa voiture et le dévisagea.

.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de prendre ta retraite ou de démissionner, j'espère ! » grogna l'italien. « Tu n'es pas encore fait pour te tourner les pouces, Toby. »

« Non, rassure-toi, rien de tel » dit précipitamment Fornell en lui tapotant le bras. « Je suis sur le point de prendre de nouvelles fonctions et le bureau d'Hawaï me tend les bras. »

« A quel poste ? » demanda l'agent du NCIS.

« Crois le ou non mais je serais responsable du bureau local si tout se passe comme prévu » lui apprit Toby.

« Waouh, félicitations, Agent Fornell » siffla Tony. « Je suis content pour toi, Tobs, tu le mérites vraiment. Et tu seras moins exposé qu'en tant qu'agent de terrain. »

« Et j'aurais une meilleure paie » plaisanta Fornell.

« Ça aussi et ce n'est pas négligeable dans la mesure où tu supportes l'éducation d'Emily » nota Tony.

« Il reste juste à officialiser la chose mais mon directeur est assez confiant pour me faire sa proposition avant mon départ. Notre agent sur place a négligé une bonne partie de ses obligations et il ne sera pas difficile de le mettre à la retraite, il a presque atteint l'âge requis de toute façon. »

.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent la voiture et Tony s'infiltra dans la circulation assez fluide pour gagner son domicile. Le trajet fut assez rapide et bientôt, Tony approcha de son lieu de résidence lorsque son passager émit un commentaire.

.

« J'aurais pu prendre une chambre à l'hôtel, Tone » déclara soudain Tobias.

« Et manquer la cuisine maison que nous allons élaborer, pas question, mon vieux » grogna son compagnon. « J'ai envie de pouvoir profiter de ta présence aussi souvent que possible durant ton séjour et séjourner à l'hôtel écourtera ces moments ensemble. »

« Pas faux » bougonna l'agent du FBI.

.

Tony ralentit soudain et engagea la voiture dans l'allée qui conduisait à la maison. Tobias s'était redressé et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la demeure pour de vrai pour la première fois. Il était ébahi.

.

« Tone, elle est splendide » réussit-il à dire après quelques minutes à s'emplir les yeux de cette merveille.

« Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas encore vu l'intérieur » s'exclama Tony en riant. « J'ai gardé une petite partie de mon mobilier et j'ai acquis d'autres meubles ici. Allez, viens, rentrons » ajouta-t-il en descendant du véhicule.

.

Il actionna la fermeture automatique des portières puis celle du garage lorsque tous deux se dirigèrent vers la maison, bagage de Toby en main. Le Fman, comme Tony le surnommait parfois, promena son regard autour de lui et sourit en découvrant les voitures garées près de la Jeep.

.

« Tu as rapatrié la Ferrari ? »

« Bien sûr, je n'allais pas la laisser à DC au risque de me la faire voler, Tobs » s'indigna l'italien. « Ziva David aurait tout fait pour s'en emparer par tous les moyens quitte à percer des secrets personnels pour aller l'encastrer dans un arbre après avoir effrayer les passants et les conducteurs de la capitale. Je ne pouvais la laisser tenter sa chance. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait réussi à savoir où la trouver ? » demanda Tobias tout en suivant son ami le long du couloir qui les mena à la cuisine.

.

Et quelle cuisine, dans la pure tradition américaine avec son îlot central, ses placards muraux, sa cuisinière à induction, son double réfrigérateur, son four encastrable et, s'il ne se trompait pas, une mini cave à vins.

.

« Chouette cuisine ! » complimenta-t-il son compagnon.

« Merci » dit Tony en inclinant la tête. « J'en ai dessiné les plans et l'ai fait remodeler en premier, l'autre n'était plus au goût du jour. J'ai fait abattre une cloison pour l'agrandir. »

« C'est réussi, c'est vraiment… ça donne envie d'y cuisiner. »

« Bien, j'espère que tu maintiendras cette opinion parce que tu vas mettre la main à la pâte durant ton séjour ici et pas plus tard que ce soir » l'avertit le maitre des lieux. « Viens, je te fais faire un tour rapide, je te montre ta chambre et tu pourras te rafraichir et ensuite, on dinera… à moins que tu préfères t'abstenir pour ce soir ? »

« Non, ça me convient parfaitement, la nourriture des avions n'est pas plus appétissante que celle des trains, tu sais » répliqua l'invité en suivant son hôte vers l'escalier.

.

Tony montra la chambre d'amis à Tobias et le laissa s'installer, se rafraichir et se changer. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'agent du FBI redescendait au rez de chaussée et gagna la cuisine où Tony s'affairait déjà, tous deux se mirent ensuite à préparer le repas tout en devisant.

.

Puis soudain, Tobias posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis son arrivée.

.

« Non pas que je veuille connaitre tes secrets mais comment as-tu pu te payer une telle merveille, Tony ? » demanda-t-il enfin. « C'est vraiment une maison magnifique qui doit coûter une fortune ici à Honolulu. D'autant que si je ne me trompe pas, elle dispose d'une plage privée ? »

« De bons placements financiers, quelques bonnes opérations en bourse, le fond en fidéicommis que ma mère a ouvert à ma naissance et un ou deux héritages » énuméra Tony.

« Oh, tu me parais plutôt à l'aise et je comprends mieux que tu puisses d'offrir cette demeure » nota Fornell. « Et je vais devoir me mettre à jouer en bourse aussi pour améliorer mon fonds de pension. »

« Hum, si tu tiens à augmenter tes revenus pour ta retraite, je te donnerais des conseils avisés pour te permettre de réaliser de beaux placements » proposa l'italien.

« Pas de refus » approuva Tobias en hochant la tête. « Et je souhaiterais également ouvrir un compte pour Emily… donc, si tu as des suggestions, ce ne sera pas de refus. »

« Ok, j'étudie quelques solutions d'épargne et te tiendrais au courant. »

« Est-ce que tu aurais la main heureuse avec l'argent ? »

« A vrai dire, durant mes études à OSU, j'avais un camarade de classe qui avait choisi une option finance pour l'un de ses diplômes. C'était moi qui lui faisais réviser ses cours, j'ai donc appris quelques petites astuces. Ensuite, nous avons gardé contact après l'université et il gère mon portefeuille d'actions selon mes directives. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de me consulter parfois pour certaines opérations. Il me surnomme le 'Midas de la finance' parce que, chaque fois que je m'intéressais à une opération en bourse qui ne semblait pas prometteuse, elle devenait par la suite plutôt florissante. »

« Question de chance, sans doute » conclut Toby.

« Non, j'étudiais avec soin le potentiel de l'entreprise et son environnement professionnel, j'extrapolais sur les choix stratégiques qu'elle entendait suivre pour connaitre sa viabilité » expliqua l'italien.

« Punaise, ça semble bien compliqué tout ça » soupira son compagnon.

« Peut-être en effet pour qui ne connait rien à la finance, ses rouages, ses pièges et ses exigences » admit Tony. « Toutes ses informations m'ont permises de faire de substantiels bénéfices et très peu de pertes. »

« Et ton père… »

« Senior ne connait pas cette partie de ma vie privée, il sait que mère m'a laissé un petit héritage mais il pense que je l'ai déjà dépensé pour acheter mon ancien appartement. Il n'a jamais su que j'avais acheté et fait rénover une maison à DC » résuma le brun. « Moins il en sait et moins il sera tenté de venir me solliciter lorsqu'il est endetté. »

« Bonne philosophie » répondit Tobias. « Quand je pense que tes soi-disant collègues te prennent pour un ignare ! S'ils savaient que ce dont tu es capable, ils seraient fort étonnés. »

« Tu sais, Toby, je pense qu'aucun d'eux ne sera jamais assez honnête pour reconnaitre s'être trompé à mon sujet, ils sont bien trop imbus de leur propre jugement pour ça. »

« Tu as sans doute raison mais j'aimerais quand même bien voir leur tête si un jour, ils constatent ce fait » maugréa l'agent du FBI.

.

Les deux hommes terminèrent les préparatifs du diner et passèrent à table.

.

« Que pense Diane de ton transfert ? » s'enquit soudain Tony.

« Elle n'est pas au courant et je doute qu'elle soit intéressée » soupira son ami. « Elle s'envole pour Londres dans quelques semaines puis pour d'autres pérégrinations dues au travail de Victor. »

« C'est son excuse ! » gloussa Tony. « J'ignorais que le travail de son mari comportait des voyages à l'étranger. Ça sent une parfaite couverture pour un agent secret ou un espion. »

.

Tobias le regarda, bouche bée sitôt qu'il énonça sa théorie.

.

« Tu sais que tu m'étonneras toujours, Tone » statua l'agent du FBI en secouant la tête. « C'est exactement ce que je pensais durant le vol. Et grâce à ça, je vais déposer une demande de garde permanente pour Emily. Ma fille n'a aucune envie de quitter le pays pour être trimballée tous les trois mois dans un nouvel endroit à des milliers de kilomètres de chez elle et surtout quand elle n'en parle pas la langue. »

« Si tu as besoin d'un bon juge pour traiter ton dossier, pense à me le dire, j'en connais un qui s'efforcera de rendre un jugement impartial et équitable… en ta faveur si je lui glisse un mot et lui explique la situation » proposa Tony.

« Décidément, toi et ton réseau de contacts… J'ignore comment tu es parvenu à avoir autant de connaissances disposées à t'aider si besoin. »

« Oh, simplement en ayant prêté mon concours à titre professionnel ou personnel, en étant à l'écoute ou en les traitant avec respect. On peut obtenir beaucoup des gens en les considérant comme des humains et en agissant avec eux avec déférence. Ne pas les voir comme des idiots ou se comporter comme si on était leur supérieur comme Gibbs le faisait. Il n'a jamais compris que l'on peut obtenir beaucoup plus en étant respectueux de leur position, de leur intelligence, de leur importance. »

« Sûr que Gibbs aurait pu prendre quelques leçons en la matière auprès de toi, il serait parvenu à être mieux accueilli et traité par les forces de police et autres » constata Toby.

« Il n'y a pas que lui qui devrait revoir son attitude mais je doute que quiconque de mon ancienne équipe reconnaisse devoir modifier son comportement, ils sont bien trop prétentieux pour le faire. »

.

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur repas en devisant sur d'autres sujets jusqu'au moment où Tobias étouffa un bâillement.

.

« Allez, file te reposer, je m'occupe de ranger » indiqua Tony en commençant à débarrasser la table.

« Eh, je peux prendre quelques minutes pour te donner un coup de main » objecta son ami.

« Tss… Va et passe une bonne nuit, tu auras certainement besoin de toutes tes forces pour affronter un sacré challenge demain » contra l'italien.

« Très bien, Tone, je ne discute pas » capitula Tobias en levant les mains en signe de défaite. « Bonne nuit, à demain matin. »

« Sept heures pour le petit déjeuner et ensuite, je ferai un détour pour te déposer à ton bureau avant de me rendre au NCIS » proposa-t-il.

« Je pourrai louer une voiture pour le reste de mon séjour, tu sais » annonça Fornell.

« Ou prendre la Jeep si tu veux, ce sera plus simple » indiqua Tony. « On verra ça plus tard. »

.

Sur ce, il poussa son compagnon vers l'escalier et le regarda monter les marches en souriant tout en secouant également la tête. Parfois, son ami pouvait être aussi têtu qu'une mule. Tony s'empressa de ranger la cuisine et mettre la vaisselle dans la machine qu'il programma pour tourner durant la nuit.

.

Il fit le tour de la maison, enclencha l'alarme et monta également. Il pénétra dans sa chambre, se rendit dans la salle de bain, procéda à ses ablutions et finalement se coucha. Il soupira, il était heureux de voir son ami ici et de savoir qu'il pourrait prochainement le rejoindre lui fit chaud au cœur.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes se levèrent en même temps et après un passage dans leur salle de bain respective, ils descendirent à la suite l'un de l'autre et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où la bonne odeur de café frais les accueillit. Tony servit un mug à Tobias puis prépara le sien avec crème et sucre. Ils savourèrent tranquillement la boisson matinale avant de songer à préparer un petit déjeuner continental.

.

« Penses-tu être libre pour le déjeuner, Toby ? » demanda Tony.

« Pour cette première journée, je préfère rester sur place si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

« Ok, aucun problème. Je passe te reprendre ce soir quand tu veux. »

« Il vaudrait mieux que je loue une voiture pour mes déplacements, ce serait plus simple. »

« Ou tu peux emprunter la mienne et j'utiliserai la Ferrari. Je suis certain de faire plaisir à l'équipe en la conduisant, certains de mes subordonnés seront ravis de la contempler. »

« Si ce n'est pas trop t'ennuyer… »

« Je ne le proposerai pas si c'était le cas. Et dis-toi que tu feras faire des économies à ton agence qui t'en sera reconnaissante. »

« Oh, tu crois encore au Père Noël pour espérer avoir des remerciements ! » s'exclama Tobias en riant.

.

Tony le regarda avec un sourire malicieux avant de sortir de la pièce, il revient à peine une minute plus tard avec un trousseau de clés qu'il tendit à son ami.

.

« Les clés de la voiture et surtout, veille à ne pas rayer la carrosserie ou les réparations seront à ta charge » avertit-il l'autre homme.

« N'aie crainte, je vais la traiter comme la prunelle de mes yeux, avec tous les égards qui lui sont dus comme à chaque fois que je la conduis » se moqua gentiment l'agent du FBI.

« Tu as intérêt sinon… tu seras privé de ma cuisine maison durant ton séjour. »

« Tu n'oserais pas… pas après m'avoir fait saliver hier soir en m'énumérant ce que tu prévoyais de cuisiner, ce serait trop cruel, Tone même pour toi » s'indigna l'invité.

« Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Amigo. »

« Ouais, devo fare attenzione » marmonna Tobias en italien. (Je dois être prudent)

« Hai assolutamente ragione » approuva son ami. (Tu as tout à fait raison)

« Il est temps d'y aller » déclara finalement Tobias.

« En effet, je te montre le chemin et je gagne le bureau. »

.

Les deux hommes prirent place dans leur véhicule tandis que la porte du garage s'ouvrait automatiquement. Les voitures sortirent, Tony en tête et le battant se referma. Elles s'engagèrent dans la circulation du matin vers le bureau du FBI, Tony salua son compagnon avant de prendre la direction du NCIS.

.

Il stoppa au poste de garde et le Marine ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le véhicule, il siffla avant de saluer et de lui octroyer le passage en soulevant la barrière. L'agent gara la voiture sur son emplacement réservé avant de gagner le bureau où il arriva, comme souvent, bon premier. Il s'empressa de mettre la cafetière en route et attendit patiemment que ses agents.

.

Il s'installa à son bureau et entreprit de compléter l'indispensable paperasse qu'il envoya ensuite par mail au siège. Il avait décidé de procéder à l'envoi en deux fois, par quinzaine plutôt qu'une fois par mois. La routine établit pour DC ne pouvait forcément s'appliquer à Hawaï dans la mesure où les incessants va-et-vient de navires augmentaient le nombre d'affaires que le bureau traitait mensuellement.

.

L'heure suivante passa rapidement, il connaissait bien les documents à remplir pour avoir fait ce travail dévolu au chef d'équipe lorsqu'il était le second de Gibbs plus souvent qu'il n'aurait dû. Ici, Mitchell se chargeait uniquement de sa propre partie et supervisait ceux de ses subordonnés comme Tony l'avait fait à DC.

.

Ses agents Paul Carter et Colin Webster arrivèrent ensemble et Tony comprit vite quel était le sujet de leur discussion. Il sourit sachant que les deux hommes allaient inévitablement l'engager dans la conversation. Sa prédiction ne manqua de se révéler exacte.

.

« Bonjour, Chef » le salua brièvement Colin avant de gagner son bureau où il se délecta de sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier de son siège.

« Bonjour, Chef » lança jovialement Paul. « Vous avez décidé de nous en mettre plein la vue en sortant votre belle carrosserie » poursuivit-il d'un ton plaintif.

« Messieurs » les salua leur supérieur en leur adressant un sourire moqueur. « Aucune intention de vous narguer, j'ai prêté la mustang à mon invité pour la durée de son séjour et la Ferrari a besoin de sortir du garage de temps en temps. »

« Je me trompe ou c'est un modèle spécial ? » s'enquit Paul.

.

Avant que Tony ne puisse réponde, John Mitchell arriva juste à ce moment-là et comprit aussitôt que la conversation tournait autour de la voiture.

.

« Salut, tout le monde » dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau. « On dirait que j'arrive au bon moment pour connaitre l'histoire de cette superbe mécanique qui trône sur le parking » ajouta-t-il.

« Je veux l'entendre aussi » dit Maria qui venait juste de pénétrer dans la salle. « Bonjour à tous. »

.

Le quatuor masculin lui rendit son salut avant que Tony ne reprenne la parole.

.

« Pour répondre à Paul, c'est une commande spéciale » confirma son chef. « Ferrari, modèle GTE F70 dessinée par Angelo Granata lui-même. »

« Elle a dû coûter une fortune » remarqua Colin.

« Pas vraiment » réfuta Tony. « En fait, c'est en partie un cadeau qui m'a été fait. »

« Vous connaissez des gens suffisamment riches qui vous récompensent avec un tel cadeau » s'exclama Paul d'un ton étonné.

« J'ai beau avoir des origines aisées, je ne peux me permettre de me payer un tel véhicule » contra Tony en secouant la tête. « J'ai simplement rendu service à une personnalité dont je tairais le nom et il a voulu m'offrir la Ferrari en remerciement. J'ai d'abord refusé et après un argument serré, il m'a proposé d'en payer une partie et de m'acquitter du reste. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu l'heureux propriétaire de cette merveille. »

« En récompense de… » insista encore Paul.

« Vous savez être persistant, n'est-ce pas, Paul » souligna Tony, un tantinet exaspéré.

.

L'italien savait que s'il ne satisfaisait pas la curiosité manifeste de son agent, il reviendrait à la charge à la première occasion. Il était assez têtu pour ça et même si Tony comprenait que sa curiosité n'était pas malsaine, il y avait certains aspects de sa vie qui préféraient garder privés.

.

« J'ai sauvé la vie d'une personne cher au cœur de ce bienfaiteur… » avoua finalement l'italien. « Et je n'en dirai pas plus à ce sujet, Paul. Donc mieux vaut museler votre curiosité. »

« Compris, Tony » consentit son agent en inclinant la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« Bien, après notre pause-café, je pense qu'un peu d'exercice ne nous fera pas de mal » déclara leur chef avec un grand sourire. « Rendez-vous au gymnase dans une demi-heure. »

.

Et sur ces mots, chacun s'empressa de déguster le café avant de se rendre dans la salle de gym où Tony, en grande forme, s'employa à mettre au tapis ses subordonnés plus souvent qu'il ne mordit la poussière lui-même.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Tobias eut également une journée bien remplie, il avait une idée précise de la manière dont il souhaitait accomplir l'audit demandé par le directeur de l'agence. Mais en premier lieu, il eut un entretien avec son collègue. L'homme avait sans doute été nommé à ce poste grâce à des appuis haut placés.

.

Après une conversation édifiante avec lui, Tobias savait maintenant que l'agent était bien aussi incompétent que le directeur l'avait décrit, ce n'était absolument pas lui qui dirigeait véritablement le bureau local. Il avait laissé les rênes à son adjoint qui faisait de son mieux pour maintenir le bureau à flots.

.

L'Agent de DC s'employa à entendre les premiers agents qui occupaient des postes clefs dans la hiérarchie du bureau local. La journée passa comme un éclair et il reprit le chemin du domicile de Tony avec une idée plus claire de la situation.

.

Le soir même, il discuta un peu avec Tony des conditions de travail qu'il avait découvertes. Il savait que l'italien lui apporterait des solutions auxquelles lui-même ne penserait sans doute pas. Et leur échange fut fructueux, des solutions immédiates furent trouvées grâce à la parfaite analyse de son ami.

.

Au cours des jours suivants, il rédigea son rapport en compulsant les manquements commis par l'agent en charge et en proposant les changements à effectuer pour remettre le bureau sur les rails. Il adressa le document par mail au directeur afin de recueillir son avis sur les modifications urgentes à mettre en place. Il reçut l'aval sans contestation de son supérieur et s'attela à réorganiser le travail.

.

Puis, le dernier jour de son séjour, il décida qu'il devait rencontrer l'équipe de Tony et faire connaissance officiellement avec les agents qu'il serait peut-être un jour amenés à croiser lors d'une affaire commune. Contrairement à la collaboration qu'il y avait eu entre Gibbs et lui, il entendait que celle qu'il pourrait avoir avec Tony serait bien plus amicale, simple, et ainsi fructueuse.

.

Fornell passa le poste de garde après avoir montré patte blanche et gara la voiture du FBI sur le parking, il avait délaissé celle de Tony dont il n'aurait plus besoin, son avion décollait en fin d'après-midi. Il pénétra dans le bureau et apprécia aussitôt l'atmosphère et surtout l'agencement et les couleurs. Enfin un bureau qui ne ressemblait pas à une citrouille. Les tons pastel dominaient et n'offensaient pas les yeux.

.

Après s'être renseigné à l'accueil et présenté son badge, il gagna la salle où Tony avait disposé son bureau. Il se posta à l'entrée et attendit. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Tony, qui lui tournait le dos, ne l'apostrophe confirmant pour Toby qu'il était bien conscient de son environnement.

.

« Eh, Toby, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte, approche et viens que je te présente » le héla l'italien en lui faisant face et en l'invitant d'un geste de la main.

.

Il s'approcha et constata que son équipe se composait de quatre agents. Contrairement à DC, il supervisait une équipe plus importante.

.

« Les gars, voici quelqu'un avec qui il vaut mieux s'entendre bien » commença Tony en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'agent du FBI. « Je vous présente l'Agent Tobias Fornell, FBI. »

.

Il échangea un regard avec son compagnon et Tobias lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il était définitivement et officiellement appointé comme le prochain agent en charge du bureau.

.

« Il prendra en charge prochainement le bureau local et nous serons sans doute amenés à travailler ensemble » ajouta le chef d'équipe.

.

Puis Tony entreprit de lui présenter ses agents un à un avec un rapide résumé de leur position au NCIS. D'un commun accord, tous décidèrent de partager leur déjeuner et Tony emmena le groupe au restaurant de la base qui se trouvait près du bureau. Le repas fut animé, des anecdotes croustillantes échangées et l'ambiance chaleureuse.

.

Tobias était content de constater que les subordonnés de Tony semblaient lui offrir le respect auquel il avait droit mais savaient aussi le taquiner gentiment. Il remarqua également que plusieurs officiers ou simples Marines vinrent saluer l'équipe ou Tony en particulier.

.

Puis il fut l'heure de songer à partir pour l'aéroport. Tony avait prévu d'accompagner Tobias après avoir laissé la voiture au FBI. Le trajet se fit assez rapidement malgré l'heure et les voitures qui se rendaient au même endroit. Honolulu n'était pas DC et le trafic aérien y était moins important.

.

Tobias enregistra son billet et son bagage puis vint patienter avec Tony dans l'aérogare. Il fouilla ses poches et soupira en sentant un paquet dans sa poche. Il avait totalement oublié de donner la boite à son ami. Il la sortit et la tendit à l'italien qui le regarda avec un drôle d'air.

.

« Toby ? » questionna-t-il avec ce simple mot.

« Oh, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ou penses savoir, idiot » grogna l'agent du FBI. « Tes amis de DC ont pensé à toi et ont préparé quelque chose à ton intention. J'aurais dû te le donner à mon arrivée et j'ai oublié. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre et tu verras » proposa Tobias.

.

Tony fit comme lui conseillait et retira le ruban avant de soulever le couvercle. Ce qu'il trouva à l'intérieur peignit un air perplexe sur son visage.

.

« Une clé USB ? » dit-il, étonné. « Que contient-elle ? »

« Tu n'auras qu'à la visionner pour le savoir, mon grand » confia son ami. « Je pense que tu aimeras. Sur ce, mon vol vient d'être annoncé et il est temps que j'embarque. Tony, je te remercie pour cette semaine et je te revois bientôt. Je vais devoir me mettre en chasse d'une maison avant de songer à débarquer ici. Et il faut que je vende la mienne. »

« Tu m'envoies tes spécificités et ton budget et je peux voir ce que les agents immobiliers proposent ou directement avec les vendeurs » déclara l'italien. « Et pour la vente, je t'envoie les coordonnées d'un ami agent immobilier qui te trouvera un bon acheteur. »

« Oui, ça me plairait de te laisser faire le plus dur, la chasse » plaisanta Fman. « Je verrais avec ton ami lorsque j'aurais annoncé la nouvelle à Emily. »

« On fait comme ça. »

« Je dois y aller, maintenant ou je rate l'avion » indiqua Tobias.

.

Il étreignit Tony et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se séparer.

.

« Prends soin de toi et ne fais pas de bêtise, je tiens à arriver ici et te trouver là à m'attendre » l'enjoignit-il. « Ciao, Bello. »

« La même chose pour toi, Tobs » lui renvoya Tony. « Ciao. »

.

Tobias se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement tandis que Tony le regardait s'éloigner, le cœur gros. Il réalisait, à cet instant, que ses amis… ses véritables amis de DC lui manquaient.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Voilà, première visite terminée. Qui sera le prochain à rendre visite à Tony ? A vous de deviner._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Arrestation risquée

.

.

 _Vous remarquerez que j'ai ajouté la petite image qui définit cette fic. Maintenant que la destination de Tony est connue, il n'y a plus de raison de la différer._

.

 _Un chapitre centré entièrement sur Tony qui remportera votre adhésion, du moins, je l'espère. Je n'ai pas développé le passage où il visionne la vidéo, cela aurait demandé plusieurs chapitres, je vous livre simplement sa réaction._

 _._

 _A vos claviers pour me donner votre avis. Je les attends avec grande impatience._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 10 : Arrestation risquée**

Tony avait repris le chemin de son domicile avec l'espoir de revoir son ami dans peu de temps. Il avait apprécié avoir Tobias avec lui durant cette semaine. Avoir quelqu'un à qui parler le soir, raconter la journée de travail à une personne qui comprenait les exigences de leur profession tout en préparant le repas était quelque chose dont il avait envie.

Durant sa liaison avec Grant, les deux hommes avaient indifféremment terminé la soirée chez l'un ou l'autre mais plus souvent chez Tony. Non seulement la cuisine était mieux équipée que celle du meublé de location de son bleu mais le home cinéma était de bien meilleure qualité également et le choix des films plus important.

Les amants avaient concocté bon nombre de petits plats en amoureux, tout en se bécotant. Grant n'était pas un manchot en cuisine mais ses recettes étaient en nombre limité. Il avait appris quelques nouveaux plats avec Tony puis s'était enhardi et avait testé ses propres compositions.

Leur entente était bonne, très bonne même mais Tony n'avait pas trouvé auprès de Grant ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'il avait perdu avec Gibbs. Certes, sa relation avec l'ancien Marine n'avait pas toujours connu que des hauts, le contraire même mais il savait qu'à sa façon, Gibbs l'aimait. Sans doute pas assez et pas comme il avait aimé Shannon. Sa défunte femme lui avait fait trop souvent de l'ombre et ternit leur relation.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était arrivé chez lui et soupira, son esprit avait vagabondé mais heureusement, il était parvenu à destination sans problème. Il gara la voiture, ferma la porte et gagna la maison d'un pas rapide. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers son bureau et alluma son ordinateur puis glissa la clé USB dans le port adéquat. Il ouvrit le dossier et se rendit compte qu'il comportait deux fichiers.

Il sélectionna celui qui portait le numéro un et la vidéo s'afficha. Il fit face à l'équipe du BAU au complet qui lui souriait et le saluait puis rapidement, les membres de l'équipe défilèrent l'un après l'autre pour lui faire un petit discours. Tony écouta durant deux bonnes heures ses amis lui parler de leur vie et lui assurèrent qu'il leur manquait.

Jack et Aaron apparurent en dernier et le message du gamin était joyeux puis, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, la tristesse s'installa. Il ne pleura pas mais Tony comprit qu'il n'en était pas loin lorsque son père le serra contre lui. Aaron ajouta son propre message et lui rappela que, malgré la distance, il pouvait compter sur l'équipe en cas de besoin.

La vidéo se termina sur le visage de ses deux amis et l'italien était à la fois heureux de les voir et triste de ne pas pouvoir les rencontrer plus souvent. Certes, même à DC, il ne les voyait pas si souvent à cause de tous leurs déplacements mais il parvenait à le faire plusieurs fois par mois pour un diner ou une sortie spéciale avec Jack.

Il se décida enfin à visionner le second fichier, une petite vidéo de Garcia introduisit la suite, elle lui adressa son message personnel avant de l'inviter à passer à la lecture du fichier suivant. Il comprit aussitôt que Pénélope avait mis son talent pour lui proposer le document. Une compilation de photos prises lors de sa soirée d'adieu qu'elle avait rassemblée en une jolie compilation vidéo et des vidéos tournées par ses amis.

L'italien réalisa que, malgré la défection de sa propre équipe, il comptait des amis qui seraient là pour lui en cas de coup dur. Malgré la mélancolie qui l'avait saisi, il était heureux de savoir que la distance n'avait pas diminué l'amitié qui le liait à ses amis de DC. Il comptait bien les revoir et leur proposer de venir, à tour de rôle, passer quelques jours à Honolulu et leur offrir l'hospitalité. Il passa l'heure suivante à rédiger des mails de remerciement et faire sa proposition.

Lorsque l'heure du repos arriva, il se coucha et son sommeil fut rempli des images de ses amis et de leur dernière soirée. Il rêva de les accueillir chez lui et de découvrir l'ile ensemble. Une initiative qu'il devrait proposer également à Tobias à son prochain séjour ou après son installation. Il entendait déjà son ami grommeler et protester contre les efforts à fournir, il détestait marcher.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Le lendemain matin, il se leva d'un bon pied après une bonne nuit de sommeil et décida qu'un jogging s'imposait. Il enfila une tenue et pour une fois, une puissante intuition lui souffla de porter un pantalon et de se munir d'une arme. Il ne contesta pas son instinct, boucla son holster de cheville et le garnit d'une arme. Sa veste cacha les menottes glissées dans le dos et il brancha son baladeur.

Il descendit, se versa un café qu'il agrémenta de crème et sucre, l'avala tranquillement, désactiva le système d'alarme avant de sortir dans l'air frais du petit matin. Il réenclencha l'alarme et se mit en marche à petits pas avant de commencer à courir à allure réduite. Il prévoyait de parcourir plusieurs kilomètres et pour ce faire, il devait doser son effort.

Tout en trottant sur le bas-côté de la route, il repassa dans sa tête les images des criminels les plus recherchés par l'agence qu'il avait reçues l'avant-veille. C'était un exercice qu'il pratiquait de temps en temps pour maintenir sa mémoire en ' _état de veille constante_ ' pour être capable de les identifier s'il venait à les croiser.

Sachant que Honolulu n'était pas DC, il avait moins de chance de les rencontrer au coin de la rue mais certains d'entre eux recherchaient parfois un endroit pour s'abriter durant quelque temps. Et l'incessant va-et-vient de navires qui accostaient le long des côtes de l'ile pouvait leur permettre de s'échapper plus facilement qu'à DC où les garde-côtes patrouillaient régulièrement.

Il approcha d'une zone moins peuplée et il décida de faire une pause, il sautilla sur place et prit le temps de s'imprégner du paysage. Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit sa course et s'avança plus avant sur la route déserte… mais pas si déserte que çà puisqu'il croisa un promeneur. Par habitude, il détailla l'homme tandis qu'il s'approchait. Tony eut bien du mal à ne pas se figer sur place lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de l'inconnu.

Il ne l'aurait pas reconnu aussi facilement s'il n'avait pas en mémoire les portraits de criminels recherchés par l'agence. Il connaissait l'identité du promeneur et il n'avait pas l'intention de le perdre de vue. Malheureusement, s'il avait pensé à se munir de son arme, il avait oublié l'objet le plus précieux, son téléphone. Il ne pouvait contacter personne et s'il rebroussait chemin, tout pouvait se passer, comme perdre la trace de sa ' _proie'_.

Alors n'écoutant pas la voix de la raison, il laissa l'homme le dépasser, continua sa course jusqu'à ce que le chemin fasse un coude puis s'arrêta. Il connaissait l'endroit et savait qu'il pourrait faire un détour qui lui permettrait d'éviter de croiser l'homme ou revenir sur ses pas et le filer discrètement. Il choisit de combiner les deux et de découvrir où l'homme résidait.

Accélérant, il parvint à l'endroit qu'il voulait atteindre un peu avant celui qu'il poursuivait. Il s'abrita derrière des fourrés de l'autre côté de la route et attendit patiemment que le promeneur le dépasse sans le voir. Il le laissa parcourir une certaine distance avant de se mettre à son tour en route, la végétation le protégeant parfois d'un contact visuel direct.

L'un suivant l'autre, ils parcoururent un bon kilomètre et Tony constata qu'en coupant par la colline, il arriverait rapidement là où il résidait. Tony observa l'inconnu qui s'adonnait à un curieux manège tandis qu'il remplissait un véhicule et il décida de l'épier un peu plus longtemps. Il se cacha du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas éveiller la suspicion de sa cible. Et ce qu'il découvrit l'intrigua suffisamment pour qu'il prolonge sa surveillance.

Enfin, l'homme se tourna un bref instant et scruta les alentours d'un regard suspicieux avant qu'il ne regagne la maison isolée. Tony avala convulsivement et il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire lorsque l'étranger ressortit et monta dans la voiture. Par bonheur, le conducteur recula et arrêta aussitôt le moteur, descendit et constata qu'un pneu était crevé. Il pesta un instant avant d'ouvrir le coffre dans l'intention de changer la roue.

Tony bénit son ange gardien, il avait le temps de rentrer chez lui et de revenir en voiture.

Il s'éloigna un peu afin de ne pas être découvert et sitôt disparu du champ de vision de sa cible, il courut jusqu'à sa maison et s'empressa de sortir la voiture après avoir coupé l'alarme. Il perdit une minute pour s'emparer du téléphone de secours qu'il gardait dans la boite à gants et vérifier qu'il était chargé.

Il pesta lorsqu'il constata que la charge était au minimum et il le brancha rapidement sur l'allume cigare. Il rentra et monta enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt avant de ressortir et de démarrer sur des chapeaux de roue. Changer une roue ne prenait que quelques minutes pour qui en avait l'habitude. Tony espérait que la cible n'était pas un expert.

Il accéléra et par bonheur, passa devant la maison à allure réduite pour constater que le véhicule était encore garée sur le terrain. L'homme n'était pas en vue et pour ne pas être repéré, Tony continua puis s'engagea dans un petit chemin et attendit durant plusieurs minutes avant de voir le véhicule passer devant lui sans le voir.

Connaissant la configuration de la route, Tony attendit un peu avant de redémarrer et de reprendre la filature. A chaque virage, il pouvait apercevoir sa cible et il comprit assez rapidement que l'homme ne se dirigeait pas vers la ville et il en fut heureux. Moins il croiserait de civils, moins il y aurait de victimes potentielles en cas de pépin. Quelques voitures croisèrent leur chemin sur la route unique.

Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, le poursuivi ralentit et s'arrêta devant une impasse. Il descendit de véhicule et s'engagea dans le chemin. Tony stoppa avant de le dépasser, sortit de la voiture et s'approcha lentement. Il constata que le conducteur n'avait pas fermé la portière, il l'ouvrit doucement, trouva la manette d'ouverture du capot et surveillant l'impasse, le souleva et ôta rapidement la tête de delco qu'il empocha avant de le refermer.

Il courut vers sa voiture et repartit en marche arrière pour se garer dans un virage de manière à surveiller sans paraitre le faire volontairement. Il consulta son téléphone et pesta en voyant que la charge était encore faible. Il avait besoin d'un subterfuge et soupira lourdement tout en se maudissant de n'avoir pas songé à le recharger.

Il allait devoir se servir de son portable comme raison plausible pour son arrêt. Il prit dans la boite à gants un carnet et un stylo et se mit à écrire, le téléphone collé à l'oreille. Du coin de l'œil, il épiait sa cible. Elle revint et tenta en vain de démarrer avant de redescendre et repartir vers l'endroit d'où elle venait.

L'inconnu reparut rapidement et donna un coup de pied dans le pneu, son geste informant Tony qu'il n'avait pas dû obtenir d'aide. L'homme jeta un regard alentour et comme Tony l'avait prévu, il l'aperçut. L'italien baissa la tête et reporta son attention sur son bloc et fit passer son téléphone dans sa main gauche pour éviter d'être démasquer avec un appareil éteint. Il gesticula et se mit à parler comme s'il avait un correspondant en ligne afin de parfaire son leurre.

L'inconnu frappa à la vitre de la voiture et Tony sursauta comme s'il était surpris. Il laissa échapper son portable qui glissa au sol et leva la tête tout en dévoilant un regard apeuré. Il baissa lentement la vitre et salua l'homme.

« Désolé de vous déranger et de vous avoir surpris » débita l'homme avec un accent terrible. « Je suis en panne de voiture et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider. »

« Plus d'essence » demanda Tony.

« Je ne pense pas, le réservoir est plein. »

« Vous avez essayé de voir ce qui n'allait pas sous le capot ? »

« Je ne m'y connais pas en mécanique, je peux juste changer une roue et c'est pratiquement tout ce que je peux faire. »

« Pas de dépanneur disponible. »

« Non, mon ami n'a pas de téléphone et la batterie de mon portable est morte. »

« Un instant, je… » dit l'italien tout en cherchant son propre appareil.

Il l'attrapa et fit mine de vouloir l'allumer mais ne pressa pas le bouton. Il jura comme s'il était énervé.

« Et le mien est mort, apparemment. Il n'a pas dû aimer la chute. Bien, je vous propose de voir si je peux faire démarrer votre véhicule. Je vous suis » proposa Tony.

« Ok, je vous remercie. »

Sur ce, l'homme repartit en direction de sa voiture en courant et l'italien mit le moteur en marche, rebrancha son téléphone et rejoignit sa cible. Il espérait qu'il ne se ferait pas agresser et voler sa voiture par-dessus le marché. Il coupa le moteur, empocha les clés et descendit. Il s'approcha de sa cible et lui demanda d'ouvrir le capot. L'homme suivit ses instructions mais maintint le capot au lieu de le fixer, ce qui arrangeait bien les choses.

Tony le pria de vérifier si la batterie était branchée. Il attendit qu'il se penche un peu plus sous le capot pour s'en saisir et l'assener violemment sur la tête de sa cible l'assommant pour le compte. Il vérifia que son geste n'avait pas attiré de témoin. Heureusement… ou malheureusement, le coin était assez isolé avec peu d'habitations.

Il sortit l'inconnu de sa prison de tôle et le traina derrière la voiture, à l'abri des regards. Il attrapa ensuite ses menottes et entreprit de les passer aux poignets de son prisonnier puis il alla dans sa voiture et sortit des zips pour les chevilles qu'il lui passa rapidement pour l'immobiliser. Ensuite, il claqua des doigts et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui enfonça dans la bouche afin d'éviter qu'il ne crie ou appelle à l'aide.

Enfin, il traina l'homme jusqu'à son coffre et le souleva pour l'y déposer avant de refermer le battant. Il reprit place au volant et alluma son portable. La batterie n'atteignait pas les 10% de charge mais serait sans doute suffisante pour passer un appel. Il décida de contacter son second et d'appeler des renforts. Il ressortit et se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture en panne et l'ouvrit et ce qu'il découvrit le figea un instant.

Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était ni plus, ni moins qu'une bombe dont le minuteur ne semblait pas enclenché. Et d'après la taille de l'engin explosif, elle était destinée à faire de gros dégâts… sur un navire sans doute.

« Agent Mitchell » dit son bras droit à la seconde sonnerie.

Le bruit de fond signala à Tony qu'il ne devait pas être au bureau.

« DiNozzo, Mitch » lui répondit son chef. « J'ai besoin de vous tous immédiatement ainsi que d'une équipe de déminage. Demandez à Paul de localiser mes coordonnées, c'est urgent. »

La voix pressante de Tony fit réagir Mitchell instantanément. Tony l'entendit parler et donner des instructions pour le repérer et contacter l'équipe de déminage, sans doute à Paul qui devait être à ses côtés.

« Tony, que se passe-t-il ? » reprit soudain son agent.

« Je viens de procéder à l'arrestation de Ahmed Kadri… »

« Waouh, un instant, s'l vous plait » le coupa John vivement. « J'ai bien entendu, vous venez de dire que vous avez arrêté Ahmed Kadri, le terroriste qui est responsable de plusieurs attentats sur une bonne partie des bases navales américaines ? Et vous l'avez fait tout seul ? Comment ? » répéta son second à l'intention de ses coéquipiers.

John croisa le regard de ses deux collègues et lut l'ahurissement sur les deux visages. Il entendit vaguement une exclamation derrière lui mais n'y prêta pas attention, se concentrant sur la conversation avec Tony.

« Je l'ai croisé en faisant mon jogging. »

« C'est une blague. Vous faites votre jogging et vous tombez par hasard en plein sur un terroriste recherché depuis plus de quatre ans ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. »

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'agit bien de Kadri le Boucher ? »

« Sûr et certain, j'avais son portrait sous les yeux au bureau il y a deux jours. Je n'ai pas oublié son visage et son expression bestiale. »

« Vous avez dû mémoriser son visage et être sacrément vigilant pour le reconnaitre ainsi sans vous y attendre. Vous allez faire le bonheur de pas mal d'agents, sans parler du SecNav et du SecDef mais aussi de la presse. »

« Le plus important n'est pas là, John. Kadri transportait une bombe dans le coffre de sa voiture. »

« Et où se trouve sa voiture maintenant ? »

« Juste devant moi » fut la courte réponse de l'italien.

« Bonté divine, vous cherchez les ennuis ou vous les attirez par hasard ? »

« Pas le temps de digresser à ce sujet pour l'instant, mon vieux. J'ai peu de temps avant que mon prisonnier ne se réveille. »

« Ok, Paul vient de vous localiser et Colin a appelé l'équipe de déminage. On arrive dans quelques minutes. Pourrez-vous contenir votre prisonnier assez longtemps ? »

« Je l'assommerai à nouveau si nécessaire. Je vais tomber en panne de batterie, John. »

« Nous sommes en chemin. A tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha et Tony fit de même.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

« Il a vraiment arrêter Kadri à lui tout seul » demanda Colin pour confirmation.

Les trois hommes sortirent du café sans remarquer l'air très intéressé par leur conversation que leur portait une femme qui les suivait tout en téléphonant. Elle distingua un badge accroché à la ceinture d'un des hommes mais ne réussit pas à en voir le logo.

« Oui et je suis sûr qu'il ne voudra pas s'en attribuer le mérite… comme souvent » déclara Paul. « Il va falloir le convaincre de raconter ses péripéties au Directeur. »

« Je crois qu'il faudra pas mal de persuasion pour ça, tu sais comme moi qu'il a horreur de se mettre en avant » gloussa Colin.

« Ok, Maria est là et l'équipe de déminage également. On y va avant que le prisonnier ne tente de s'échapper » conclut le bras droit de l'équipe en prenant place derrière le volant.

Presque vingt minutes plus tard, la voiture et le fourgon des démineurs stoppaient près de l'endroit où les deux voitures étaient garées. Tony était nonchalamment appuyé contre la portière de la Jeep qu'il avait utilisé plutôt que la Ferrari. Il sourit en voyant ses agents sortir de leur véhicule et s'approcher à grands pas.

« Où l'avez-vous donc mis ? » s'enquit John en inspectant la scène devant lui.

« Oh, là où il risquait le moins… bien que j'avais une furieuse envie de lui faire tenir compagnie à son joujou » dit négligemment son chef en désignant la bombe dans le coffre ouvert de la première voiture.

« Agent DiNozzo » demanda le chef des démineurs. « Capitaine Fisher » se présenta-t-il. « J'ai cru entendre que vous avez réussi un sacré coup de filet et en solo en plus. Mes félicitations, c'est vraiment incroyable et inespéré. Il est parvenu à nous glisser entre les doigts si souvent. »

« Coup de chance, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui » nota l'agent en haussant les épaules.

« Pas si sûr qu'un civil aurait reconnu ce criminel aussi bien que l'un de vous, il vous a causé tellement de dégâts que vous avez dû placarder sa photo dans tous les bureaux de l'agence » argua Fisher. « Enfin, je vais jeter un œil sur le cadeau qu'il nous a fait. »

Il se dirigea vers la voiture de Kadri et inspecta l'engin explosif avec soin.

« Et notre prisonnier ? » redemanda John.

« Dans le coffre de ma voiture » lui signala son chef en agitant les clefs. « Il va falloir que je la passe au lavage après ça, elle ne mérite vraiment pas de servir de prison temporaire à un type comme lui. »

« Comment avez-vous réussi à l'appréhender, chef ? » voulut savoir Colin. « Un terroriste de son acabit devait être sur ses gardes. »

John ouvrit le hayon de la Jeep et contempla le criminel, bâillonné et menotté, allongé et qui gisait inconscient dans l'étroit espace. Paul et Colin le rejoignirent et observèrent leur ennemi réduit à l'impuissance par leur chef et inoffensif dû à son état.

« Il parait moins terrible comme ça » marmonna Webster.

« Oui, c'est certain » approuva Paul. « Espérons qu'il le restera assez longtemps pour subir son procès. »

John referma le battant et les trois agents revinrent vers leurs collègues. Fisher et ses hommes étaient toujours occupés à tenter de désamorcer la bombe.

« Tony, expliquez-nous donc cette extraordinaire prise, s'il vous plait » plaida presque Mitchell. « Nous sommes tous curieux de savoir comment vous êtes parvenu à l'appréhender tout seul sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance parce que vous ne semblez pas avoir subi de blessures… pour une fois. »

Tony soupira, se passa la main dans le cou, un geste qui trahissait sa nervosité. Son regard passa d'un agent à l'autre et il vit leur curiosité et leur impatience se peindre sur leurs visages. Et l'italien comprit qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'obligation de conter sa péripétie.

Il entreprit donc de narrer en détail sa péripétie depuis son jogging jusqu'au moment où il avait hissé Kadri dans le coffre de sa voiture. Chacun de ses subordonnés était suspendu à ses lèvres et pour une fois, il fit son récit sans être interrompu.

« Eh bien, je crois que je me méfierais de vous lorsque vous proposerez de me dépanner en cas d'avarie » souligna Paul en riant. « Se faire assommer par le capot de sa voiture, ça ne doit pas arriver souvent. »

« Réussir à endormir la méfiance d'un dur à cuire comme Kadri au point qu'il ne se méfie pas d'un gars qui le piste et le leurrer aussi simplement qu'en jouant les idiots, c'est du grand art, chef » approuva John.

« Vous arrive-t-il souvent de faire votre jogging armé ? » voulut savoir Maria. « En général, courir est fait pour se détendre, pas pour porter une arme à la cheville tout en courant. »

« Juste avant de sortir, j'ai eu une intuition très forte qu'il fallait que je sois armé » leur apprit Tony en haussant les épaules. « J'ai suivi cet instinct et je ne le regrette pas. Même si en fin de compte, je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'en servir, savoir que je possédais une arme en voyant Kadri se diriger vers moi était plutôt rassurant. »

« Agent DiNozzo, nous avons réussi à désamorcer l'engin » l'interpella Fisher. « Nous allons la déposer dans notre conteneur plombé et la ramener à la base. Nous attendons également la dépanneuse pour amener également le véhicule. »

« Merci, Capitaine, nous vous attendons pour rentrer ensemble » indiqua l'agent fédéral.

La dépanneuse déboula juste quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes sécurisèrent la voiture et entreprirent de la protéger avant de la hisser sur le plateau de leur véhicule. Tony discuta un instant avec Fisher puis le dépanneur pour coordonner leur retour.

Enfin, tous se mirent en marche pour gagner leur véhicule respectif, John contourna la Jeep et s'installa sur le siège passager sous le regard moqueur de son chef. Paul s'installa derrière le volant de la voiture de l'agence. Tony savait que même si leur prisonnier était sécurisé dans le coffre, il ne pouvait faire le trajet seul avec lui. Son second avait donc décidé qu'il était de son devoir de lui prêter in forte en cas de besoin.

Le trajet fut rapide, Tony avait mis la sirène pour accélérer leur retour, la dépanneuse ainsi que le camion de l'équipe de déminage profitaient de cette disposition pour suivre dans son sillage. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre au NCIS où Fisher les quitta pour se diriger vers la base afin de sécuriser la bombe.

L'équipe se regroupa autour de la jeep afin de prévenir toute tentative de fuite de leur prisonnier tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à libérer son prisonnier de sa prison de tôle.

« Les gars, évitons de lui donner des informations qu'il pourrait utiliser » dit soudain Tony en arrêtant son geste. « Enlevez votre badge et tout ce qui peut nous identifier. Heureusement que le bâtiment ne porte pas de plaque » soupira-t-il.

Après avoir suivi ses instructions, Tony ouvrit le hayon et se positionna afin d'éviter une quelconque attaque de Kadri, ce qui lui évita de recevoir le coup de pied que l'homme s'apprêtait à donner à son détenteur. Lorsqu'il vit les armes braquées sur lui, il laissa échapper sa rage en un grognement étouffé par le bâillon.

John et Colin le hissèrent hors du coffre, le remirent sur ses pieds sous la menace des armes de leurs collègues. Tony sectionna alors l'entrave de ses chevilles avant qu'il ne soit dirigé vers l'agence. La cellule fut rapidement atteinte et il fut poussé à l'intérieur puis l'italien lui commanda de s'approcher et il enleva les menottes.

« Mets-toi à l'aise, Kadri » lui commanda alors le chef d'équipe. « Tu risques de passer un moment ici avant ton transfert. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le terroriste d'un ton brusque.

« Oh, personne de très important, Kadri » lui répondit Tony d'un ton nonchalant. « Juste celui qui t'a arrêté, dirons-nous. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et dans un bel ensemble, ses subordonnés le suivirent et tous regagnèrent les bureaux.

« Je suppose qu'une vidéoconférence avec le Directeur est à l'ordre du jour » s'enquit John.

« Une telle nouvelle ne doit pas restée secrète très longtemps nous devons songer également à le rapatrier rapidement à DC. »

« Oui, il va être nécessaire de prendre toutes les précautions pour éviter une fuite éventuelle, son transfert ne devra pas éveiller la moindre tentative d'évasion ou d'attaque » soupira Tony.

Il allait avoir fort à faire pour maintenir un blocus sur l'information la plus importante pour l'agence depuis un bon moment. L'italien n'aurait jamais pensé être le responsable de l'arrestation du ' _Boucher'_ , même pas en rêve donc encore moins dans la réalité.

« Bien, allons-y, mieux vaut ne pas traîner » indiqua-t-il à son équipe qui le suivit dans leur centre de communications.

Tous s'engouffrèrent à sa suite avant de se tenir sagement devant l'écran.

« Mettez-nous en communication avec le bureau de DC, je vous prie » demanda poliment l'italien à leur technicien.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur, tout de suite » lui fut-il répondu tandis que les doigts voltigeaient déjà sur les touches.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute à peine pour que la communication soit effective et malgré l'heure tardive à DC, le directeur apparut rapidement.

« Tony, quel bon vent vous amène ainsi à cette heure ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? » demanda aussitôt Léon.

« Une grande nouvelle que je dois vous délivrer en privé, Monsieur » dit-il en fixant les techniciens présents.

Vance comprit immédiatement le message et enjoignit l'équipe technique à quitter la salle. Tony attendit qu'ils soient seuls pour faire part de la nouvelle.

« J'ai l'immense honneur et plaisir de vous annoncer l'arrestation de Ahmed Kadri dit le Boucher ce matin très tôt par le NCIS » débita l'agent d'un trait.

Son supérieur le regarda un instant sans rien dire laissant la nouvelle pénétrer son cerveau.

« J'ai bien entendu, Kadri le Boucher… » dit Leon avant de s'arrêter. « Comment ? Qui ? »

Tony se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait aucune envie de raconter ce qu'il considérait comme rien moins qu'une banale arrestation. Son second n'entendait pas diminuer l'exploit de son chef et en voyant l'hésitation de son supérieur, entreprit de narrer au Directeur les étapes de l'arrestation.

Au fil du récit, l'expression de Vance passa de l'amusement au début du récit puis à la stupéfaction avant de laisser passer un bref éclair de… peur au moment du passage où son agent accepta d'aider le criminel avant de laisser un petit rire s'échapper lorsqu'il apprit comment il le maitrisa.

« Vous savez que cette histoire va encore accroitre votre popularité parmi non seulement notre agence mais aussi nos agences consœurs, Tony » statua enfin Leon. « Que ce soit l'un des nôtres qui ait procédé à son arrestation est une très bonne chose mais la manière dont vous vous y êtes pris est proprement incroyable bien que très et trop risquée à mon goût » nota-t-il malgré tout.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, Monsieur » plaida son subordonné. « Quelque chose me disait de ne pas le lâcher avant qu'il ne soit sous les verrous. J'ai débattu rapidement avant de rentrer pour prendre ma voiture, j'ai prié pour qu'il ne soit pas familier pour changer une roue. Dieu devait être avec moi, il pestait et fulminait lorsqu'il remonta la roue. »

« Je me doute qu'il vous fallait prendre une décision rapide mais désormais, je vous recommande… non, je vous ordonne de vérifier la charge de votre portable et de prévoir de faire votre jogging en étant muni d'un téléphone » gronda Vance. « Si vous deviez affronter une autre situation de ce genre dans les mêmes circonstances, je prendrais la décision de vous adjoindre un garde du corps. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Monsieur » l'assura Tony. « Non seulement, je ne prévois pas de rencontrer un autre terroriste de sitôt mais je ne m'aventurerais plus au petit matin sans téléphone à portée de mains. »

Leon sourit, il savait que menacer Tony de le faire suivre partout par un Marine le ferait réfléchir. Il allait continuer la discussion lorsque soudain, l'agent Balboa fit irruption dans le MTAC. En assurant l'intérim durant l'absence de Gibbs, il en avait pris également certaines fonctions comme celles de seconder le Directeur lorsque c'était nécessaire.

« Monsieur » s'exclama-t-il. « CNN vient de diffuser un flash d'informations en provenance d'une chaine locale d'Hawaï. La nouvelle concerne l'arrestation de Kadri le Boucher par une équipe locale, probablement le FBI d'après leur source d'information. »

« Merde » fusa la réponse de Tony. « Comment sont-ils au courant ? »

Balboa se tourna vers l'écran, les yeux ronds. Il se reprit rapidement.

« Eh, Tony, comment va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça pourrait être mieux surtout si la presse n'avait pas ébruité l'arrestation » soupira-t-il d'un ton lugubre.

« J'imagine que le FBI doit se gausser de nous avoir damé le pion pour une fois » s'enquit-il.

« Ce serait sans doute le cas si c'était eux qui l'avait fait » intervint Colin.

« Ah ! Mais alors qui l'a arrêté ? » voulut savoir l'agent de DC.

« Notre chef d'équipe et tout seul en plus » annonça Paul avec fierté.

« C'est une histoire que je veux entendre parce que, te connaissant, ce doit être épique » s'exclama encore Balboa.

« Ça l'est » confirma John.

« Ce sera pour une autre fois » coupa Tony. « Notre principal souci et notre pire cauchemar va être de le transférer à DC en évitant d'attirer l'attention de ses partisans ou de ses ennemis. Nous avons l'avantage que, pour l'instant, l'opinion publique pense que c'est le FBI qui le détient, ce qui va concentrer leur attention sur lui. »

« Nous allons devoir peaufiner un plan efficace, Tony » intervint le Directeur. « Et je vais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec mon confrère du FBI pour l'avertir du danger potentiel et l'inviter à ne pas divulguer notre participation. »

« Bonne chance pour ça, Monsieur » glissa Balboa.

« Je pense que le transfert devra être effectué dans les prochaines 48 heures, de préférence de nuit pour limiter les risques » proposa ensuite l'italien qui réfléchissait rapidement à la manière d'opérer. « Nous pourrions profiter de la proximité de la base navale, transiter par elle et l'embarquer sur un C130 en direction d'Andrews, le déplacer en le dissimulant d'une quelconque façon. »

« C'est un plan qui peut en effet fonctionner » approuva Vance. « Régler les détails et revenez vers moi avant de le mettre en action. Je vais également joindre le SecNav, le SecDef et Morrow à la Sécurité du Territoire pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Je pense que vous risquez d'être sollicité durant les prochains jours, Tony et par pas mal de monde. »

« Je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'hiberner durant quelques jours, Monsieur » indiqua son agent d'un ton sérieux. « Je vous transmets une demande de congés par mail ? »

« A mon grand regret, je vais devoir vous refuser cette faveur » renvoya Leon, un air navré sur le visage. « Vous vous doutez bien que cette action va engendrer pas mal de spéculations et que la presse va vouloir être présentée à l'auteur de l'arrestation. »

« John sera chargé de faire barrage, je ne tiens pas à ce que ma tête fasse la une des journaux télévisés ou papier » bougonna l'italien.

« Il va s'en dire que je dénie votre participation à toute interrogation de la presse, je ne dévoilerai pas votre nom mais je pense que vous serez démasqué tôt ou tard » répliqua le directeur.

« Si j'ai votre permission, Monsieur, je pense que je vais utiliser mes capacités d'agent sous couverture pour éloigner la presse » avertit Tony.

« De quelle façon ? » s'enquit Leon, un brin curieux.

« Oh, je vais me déguiser et me faufiler via la base, utiliser un véhicule de l'agence ou de la base durant une ou deux semaines, le temps que toute l'agitation autour de Kadri se tasse » expliqua l'italien.

« C'est en effet une solution comme une autre » approuva son supérieur. « Agent Mitchell, veillez à assurer la meilleure protection possible à votre chef d'équipe. »

« Sans faute, Monsieur » assura l'agent. « Vous pouvez compter sur nous pour le protéger de la meute de curieux qui tenterait de l'approcher. »

« Bien, je vais vous laisser à votre tâche de planifier le transfert de Kadri et aller de ce pas annoncer la capture de notre principal ennemi à vos collègues avant de le faire en privé à nos bureaux dans le pays puis à ceux de l'étranger » déclara Vance. « Encore toutes mes félicitations, Tony, c'est du très bon travail. »

« Merci, Monsieur » dit Tony d'un ton presque inaudible.

« A plus tard » dit enfin le directeur.

Le technicien coupa la communication et Vance se tourna vers Balboa.

« Nous savions qu'une fois hors de l'influence de Gibbs, Tony développerait tout son potentiel mais ça… franchement, c'est du grand et beau travail » statua l'agent.

« En effet, Agent Balboa » confirma le Directeur tandis qu'il faisait son chemin vers la sortie. « Et je prédis qu'il fera encore bien d'autres actions qui seront autant de victoires pour lui et pour l'agence. »

« A ce rythme, il risque de devenir un jour quelqu'un d'important » nota Balboa. « Il pourrait bien occuper votre fauteuil lorsque vous prendrez votre retraite, Monsieur. »

« Ah, c'est tout le mal que je souhaite à l'agence et à vous tous » rit Vance. « Avoir un tel directeur sera un grand changement et une expérience que je vous souhaite de connaitre. Tony fera un formidable directeur, il peut d'ores et déjà naviguer avec les politiques, il sera comme un poisson dans l'eau. »

Tous deux franchirent la porte et Leon s'avança jusqu'à la balustrade.

« Je vais procéder à l'annonce dès demain matin avant que les spéculations et les suppositions ne deviennent ridicules » indiqua le Directeur.

« Une bonne chose que Gibbs et son équipe ne soient pas de retour » remarqua Balboa. « Nous sommes assurés qu'aucun de ses membres ne divulguera le nom de Tony. »

« C'est en effet un heureux hasard et lorsqu'ils seront au courant, ça n'aura plus aucune importance vu que la reprise de leur travail est prévu au plus tôt pour dans deux semaines. L'affaire sera déjà de l'histoire ancienne jusqu'au moment de son procès. »

« Espérons-le, Monsieur » nota l'agent.

« Il serait temps de renvoyer votre équipe et de rentrer chez vous, Rick » conseilla Leon. « Ne copiez pas Gibbs en faisant travailler vos agents plus que nécessaire. Vous avez tous accompli un remarquable intérim jusqu'à présent, ne gâchez pas vos efforts. »

« Entendu, Monsieur, je vais les libérer » accorda son subordonné. « Aurez-vous besoin de moi pour demain ? »

Vance l'observa un instant et se fit une réflexion curieuse : Balboa était bien différent de Gibbs et il s'entendait bien avec lui. L'Agent n'était sans cesse à la recherche du conflit, il composait avec son supérieur sans pour autant accepter tout et n'importe quoi. Il savait ménager la chèvre et le chou et réussir à trouver un juste milieu en cas de divergence d'opinion. Leon aimait bien travailler avec Balboa.

« Si j'ai besoin du soutien d'un agent, je ferais appel à vous, Rick, promis » l'assura Leon. « Filez maintenant, je dois contacter ma femme puis le SecNav et le SecDef. Jackie va devoir patienter un peu avant de me voir rentrer. »

Leon regagna son bureau tandis que Rick gagnait le sien et ordonnait à ses agents de rentrer. Il attendit lui-même un instant, histoire de digérer la nouvelle incroyable qu'il venait d'apprendre. Puis il laissa échapper un petit rire, il venait d'imaginer la tête de l'ancienne équipe de Tony lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'il avait capturé à lui seul le terroriste que Gibbs s'était juré d'amener pieds et poings liés devant un tribunal.

Dans son bureau, le Directeur venait de prévenir sa femme qu'un imprévu l'empêchait de rentrer à une heure raisonnable. Comme toujours, elle avait parfaitement compris mais l'enjoignait de faire au plus vite. Il répondit qu'il s'y employait.

Ensuite, il décida de contacter le SecNav et le SecDef ainsi que le Directeur Adjoint de la Sécurité du Territoire en vidéoconférence. Il se rendit au MTAC et demanda au technicien de procéder à la liaison multiple, ce qu'il fit avec diligence.

Lorsque les trois hommes furent en ligne, il commanda à l'équipe de sortir. Il ignorait si l'un d'eux ne serait pas tenté de répandre la nouvelle avant l'heure et il voulait éviter un impair à tout prix.

« Messieurs, pardonnez-moi pour vous appeler à cette heure tardive » s'excusa-t-il aussitôt la porte refermée. « Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer ne pouvait souffrir de délai. Ce matin, vers 6 heures, heure locale d'Hawaï, l'Agent Spécial en Charge Anthony DiNozzo a officiellement procéder à la capture de Ahmed Kadri surnommé le Boucher, le responsable des attentats sur plusieurs de nos bases navales ainsi que de certains bâtiments américains. »

Il fit une pause, histoire de laisser ses interlocuteurs digérer la nouvelle. La stupeur et la fierté se lisaient sur les visages et Morrow semblait particulièrement fier de son ancien agent.

« Ah, souvenez-vous de notre conversation, Leon au sujet de DiNozzo » rappela-t-il fort à propos. « Je vous avais dit qu'une fois hors de l'influence de Gibbs, il pourrait devenir un formidable atout pour l'agence. »

« Je me souviens, Tom et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai suivi votre conseil en le transférant loin de cette tête de mule » concéda Leon.

« Vous êtes certain de cette information, Leon ? » demanda le SecNav.

« L'identité a été confirmé par les empreintes digitales, par la photo et l'expertise morphologique du crâne et du visage effectuée par informatique » leur apprit le Directeur du NCIS.

« Comment votre agent a-t-il réagi à cette arrestation, Leon ? » s'enquit le SecDef. « C'est une sacré expérience et la vivre seul doit être encore plus difficile. »

« Tony a l'air de s'en être sorti admirablement, du moins pour le peu que j'ai pu constater, Monsieur » indiqua Vance. « Je ne suis resté qu'une petite demi-heure avec lui en vidéoconférence. Son équipe était présente et ne semblait pas outre mesure protectrice ou inquiète à son sujet. »

« Veillez à ce qu'il consulte le psychologue de service, je ne serais surpris qu'il craque à un moment donné ou un autre » conseilla son patron.

« Ce sera fait, Monsieur » approuva Leon. « Il y a une contrepartie fâcheuse à cette bonne nouvelle. »

« Il y a toujours un inconvénient à ce genre de chose, Leon » soupira le SecNav. « Quelle est-il ? »

« La presse locale a eu vent de la capture par un témoin anonyme » indiqua-t-il. « Selon toute vraisemblance, quelqu'un a dû entendre la conversation des agents de l'équipe de DiNozzo au moment où ils ont appris la nouvelle, ils étaient trois à attendre leur commande dans un café lorsque Tony les a joints. Et son second a relayé les informations fournies pour ses collègues sans prendre de précaution. »

« C'est fâcheux mais pas répréhensible, ils devaient être si excités par la nouvelle qu'ils n'ont pas dû prêter attention à leur environnement » nota Tom. « Qui pourrait leur en vouloir ? Et qui, en dehors des agents du gouvernement, se souvient de Kadri le Boucher après plusieurs années ? »

« Pour l'instant, la presse pense que l'agent en question appartient au FBI parce que le témoin a signalé que les agents portaient un badge sans savoir lequel » les rassura Leon.

« Cette erreur peut nous faire gagner quelques jours mais sans plus » déclara le SecDef. « Il va falloir procéder à son transfert dans les plus brefs délais. »

« DiNozzo pense qu'il peut arrêter un plan pour son rapatriement d'ici 48 heures » leur apprit le Directeur. « Il en avait déjà les grandes lignes en tête qu'il m'a soumises lors de son appel. »

« Décidément, toujours un pas d'avance sur tout le monde » remarqua Tom qui connaissait assez bien l'agent.

« En effet, Tom » approuva Leon. « Il pourrait bien finir sa carrière au plus haut échelon. »

« S'il continue à nous offrir des succès comme ceux qu'il a eus depuis sa nomination à ce poste, il est certain qu'un jour, il pourrait bien être nommé directeur de l'agence » statua le SecDef. « C'est non seulement un excellent agent mais il possède un carnet de contacts impressionnant et une parfaite maitrise de la vie politique où il navigue avec aisance. Ce sont des qualités appréciées chez un bon directeur, n'est-ce pas, Leon ? »

« Tout à fait, Monsieur le Secrétaire » concéda l'actuel directeur de l'agence. « Je lui prédis un brillant avenir maintenant qu'il s'est émancipé de l'influence de Gibbs. »

« Oui, Gibbs l'a tenu en laisse trop longtemps, il a bridé en lui toute envie de voler de ses propres ailes depuis qu'il l'a recruté » objecta le SecNav. « Il est grand temps qu'il montre à son mentor qu'il vaut bien mieux que lui et qu'il ira loin sans lui. »

« Il va sans dire que je lui offre une place chez nous s'il lui prend l'envie de décider que le NCIS n'est plus pour lui » indiqua Tom Morrow. « J'ai toujours regretté de ne lui avoir pas proposé de me suivre lorsque j'ai accepté le poste de directeur de la Sécurité du Territoire. Des agents comme lui sont d'une valeur inestimable pour une agence comme la nôtre. »

« Votre perte est notre gain, Tom » conclut le SecNav. « Leon, tenez-nous au courant des progrès du transfert et offrez à DiNozzo toute l'aide et les moyens nécessaires dont il aurait besoin. Nous ne voulons pas que Kadri puisse s'échapper. »

« Entendu, Monsieur » accepta Leon.

« Bien, il est temps de se séparer » conclut enfin le SecDef. « Messieurs, nous restons en contact. »

Sur ces derniers mots, la conférence prit fin et la communication coupée avec ses interlocuteurs, Leon songea que le rapport que l'italien rédigera – et qui sera fidèle à ses actions, même si le récit risquait d'entrainer des mesures disciplinaires – sera lu et commenté mais que Tony ne serait sans doute pas pénalisé au vu du résultat.

Il était content que son agent se soit sorti de cette filature sans une égratignure pour une fois et que son sens de l'improvisation et ses talents d'agent sous couverture se soient révélés aussi efficaces.

En fin de compte, il avait eu raison de miser sur l'agent et de prendre le risque de le séparer de son ancienne équipe. Hawaï allait lui offrir une formidable planche de salut et un tremplin pour grimper les échelons de l'agence. Il lui souhaitait de continuer à remporter de tels succès qui lui garantiraient un jour une position qui rendrait jaloux ses ex collègues.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Le lendemain matin, Leon fut au bureau de bonne heure après une nuit passablement écourtée. Son annonce de la veille auprès de ses deux patrons avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, au sens métaphorique bien sûr.

Vance se posta devant la balustrade et attendit un instant avant de capter l'attention de tout l'étage.

« Mesdames et messieurs, contrairement à l'annonce faite par CNN, basée sur un appel téléphonique d'un témoin qui ne possédait qu'une partie de l'information, la capture de Ahmed Kadri ne relève pas du FBI » annonça-t-il aussitôt. « Avant de vous dévoiler le reste, je tiens à vous ordonner de ne pas dévoiler l'information que je vais vous révéler. La moindre fuite pourrait compromettre la sécurité d'un agent si le transfert de Kadri venait à attirer l'attention de ses partisans ou de ses ennemis. Si d'aventure elle devenait de notoriété publique, son auteur serait aussitôt mené en détention et encourrait une peine de prison pour divulgation d'information confidentielle. Je ne plaisante pas sur ce sujet. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Il attendit un instant que son ordre imprègne les esprits de tous ceux qui se trouvaient à ce moment-là à l'étage. Les hochements de tête qu'il reçut en réponse lui permirent de continuer son discours.

« L'agent qui a procédé, en solo, à l'arrestation de Kadri est un membre du bureau du NCIS d'Hawaï » révéla-t-il avec fierté. « Comme CNN l'a rapporté, cet agent a croisé la route de ce criminel en faisant son jogging matinal et sans moyen de communication sur lui, il entreprit de le suivre, de trafiquer sa voiture et de se poster à proximité pour l'obliger à recourir à ses services. C'est en l'assommant avec le capot de sa voiture lorsque Kadri était penché sur le moteur que votre collègue l'a neutralisé. »

Ce détail déclencha quelques rires et des applaudissements avant que le calme ne revienne.

« J'avoue que la manière de procéder est inhabituelle mais elle a eu le mérite de rendre l'arrestation simple, rapide et inoffensive » statua le Directeur. « Aujourd'hui, notre principal souci est de rapatrier Kadri à DC sans que quiconque ne soit avisé de son transfert et sans que la vie de notre agent ne soit mise en danger. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous somme de ne pas discuter de cette affaire en dehors du bureau et… jusqu'à nouvel ordre, de ne rien révéler à quiconque travaille de près ou de lui avec l'Agent Gibbs. Je ne tiens pas à entendre cette tête de mule rabâcher sans cesse que nous aurions dû faire appel à lui, l'Officier David répéter encore et encore comment le Mossad opère ou l'Agent McGee assurer qu'il aurait fait mieux grâce à ses connaissances en informatique. Et je ne tiens pas, par-dessus tout, Miss Sciuto ajouter son grain de sel inapproprié. »

Leon savait qu'il devait donner un semblant d'explication à son dernier ultimatum.

« Je compte donc sur vous pour serrer les rangs derrière l'un des vôtres » scanda presque Vance. « Dites-vous qu'un jour, ce pourrait être vous qui aurait besoin de vous assurer que votre agence et vos collègues sont à vos côtés. »

Il fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard acéré mais ne trouva que des agents convaincus et surtout des expressions sérieuses et approbatrices. Il sut qu'il pouvait compter sur ses hommes et femmes pour préserver la sécurité de leur collègue.

En fin de compte, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait de leur part : assurer les arrières de l'italien comme jamais ses propres collègues ne l'avaient fait.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 _Ce n'était sans doute pas le chapitre que vous attendiez mais une seconde visite si tôt après celle de Tobias ne semblait pas envisageable. Il vous faudra attendre encore un peu._

 _Cette histoire, tout comme le premier volet, promet d'être longue tellement je fourmille d'idées qui, j'espère, pourront être développées ici ou dans le dernier volet._

 _A bientôt_

 _Chtimi_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Curiosité éveillée

.

.

 _Mes excuses pour ce post tardif mais entre travail et… travail, pro et personnel, il arrive que l'écriture soit reléguée aux calendes grecques._

 _._

 _Alors voici un chapitre très attendu qui concerne uniquement sur Steve. J'espère qu'il ne vous semblera pas trop ennuyeux avant que l'on se dirige vers une… Vous le saurez en lisant la suite._

 _._

 _Merci à toutes celles qui ont favorisé ma fic (ou d'anciennes fics, ce que j'apprécie), qui suivent cette histoire et surtout à celles qui sont assez courageuses pour me laisser un com._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture et votre appréciation sera la bienvenue._

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 11 : Curiosité éveillée**

.

Ce matin-là, la presse locale ne parlait que d'une chose : l'arrestation d'un terroriste sur le sol hawaïen. La nouvelle était d'autant plus réjouissante que le criminel envisageait apparemment de placer une bombe sur un des navires de la marine américaine qui accostaient régulièrement à Pearl Harbor, bombe qu'il transportait dans le coffre dans sa voiture.

.

Le journaliste précisait que, d'après le témoignage reçut par téléphone, leur source d'informations avait surpris une conversation entre agents fédéraux. Ce témoin assurait que la capture était due à un extraordinaire hasard et à la vigilance du chef d'une équipe locale qui avait reconnu le criminel au cours de son jogging matinal. L'agent fédéral avait effectué une filature en règle avant de procéder à l'appréhension du terroriste. Il avait agi par instinct et avait pu ainsi éviter une nouvelle fois la fuite du criminel.

.

L'agent en question était ' _supposé appartenir au FBI_ ', leur témoin avait précisé avoir aperçu un badge à la ceinture d'un des agents qui discutaient de l'affaire. Cependant la chaine n'avait pu obtenir confirmation du bureau local qui démentait catégoriquement avoir procédé à une telle arrestation.

.

Le journaliste rappela que le terroriste faisait partie de la liste des vingt plus grands criminels que toutes les agences fédérales et les forces de police recherchaient activement depuis plusieurs années suite à des attentats perpétrés contre la Marine, des bâtiments gouvernementaux ou fédéraux divers.

.

Bien sûr, la chaine se ferait un devoir de revenir sur l'affaire dès que de plus amples informations seraient en sa possession ou que le FBI corroborerait les faits.

.

.

 **.*=*=*=*=*=*.**

.

Steve avait allumé la télévision pour avoir un fond sonore tandis qu'il préparait son petit déjeuner. Il prêtait rarement vraiment attention aux nouvelles diffusées. Pourtant, ce matin-là, et contrairement à son habitude, il s'installa pour déguster son omelette et monta le son du téléviseur. L'image qui venait de s'afficher sur l'écran avait capté son regard.

.

En tant qu'ancien Seal, Steve s'intéressa à la nouvelle et fut intrigué par l'affaire et spécialement par l'agent qui venait de réaliser un tel exploit. Cependant, il doutait sincèrement que l'agent qui avait procédé à l'arrestation appartienne au FBI. Certes, comme les autres agences, elle avait le devoir de le faire si elle rencontrait un 'ennemi' mais sa priorité n'était pas là.

.

Pour avoir travaillé par deux fois avec le NCIS lors d'enquêtes communes, il doutait que Barnett soit celui qui avait contribué à cette capture. Il savait que le bureau local avait souvent, par le passé, laissé le HPD gérer des enquêtes relevant de sa juridiction parce que l'agent en charge était incompétent ou laxiste.

.

Il se promit d'approfondir le sujet dès qu'il serait au bureau. Il se changea rapidement, prit un grand thermos de voyage rempli de thé bien fort, boisson qu'il préférait tandis que ses collègues se contentaient de café. Il gagna la voiture et prit le chemin du bureau alors que la ville commençait tout juste à s'éveiller.

.

Steve arriva bon dernier, les véhicules de ses subordonnés étaient déjà garés sur le parking. Il se hâta de gagner le bureau et arriva au moment où Williams recevait un appel qui les lança tous dans une nouvelle enquête. Steve en oublia son souhait de se renseigner un peu plus sur l'agent du NCIS.

.

Cette affaire résolue, une autre se présenta puis encore une autre et le temps passa sans que l'ex Seal ne puisse mettre son projet à exécution. Ce ne fut que plus tard que le chef du 5.0 repensa à sa détermination de s'informer sur l'agent fédéral mais il fut pris dans un engrenage infernal et une poursuite illusoire contre celui qui allait devenir rapidement un ennemi personnel : Wo Fat.

.

Steve eut d'autres chats à fouetter et oublia l'homme qui l'intriguait autant.

.

.

 **.*=*=*=*=*=*.**

.

Une semaine plus tard, un nouveau flash d'informations lui remit en mémoire sa résolution. Cette fois, le journaliste faisait des excuses publiques au nom de sa chaine pour avoir rapporté des informations incomplètes sans avoir vérifié au préalable la véracité de la source.

.

« La semaine dernière, notre chaine vous annonçait avec plaisir l'arrestation du terroriste Ahmed Kadri connu sous le sobriquet du 'Boucher' pour la violence de ses attaques » commença-t-il.

.

Au même moment, la photo du terroriste apparaissait à l'écran.

.

« Le témoignage auditif de notre source d'information demeure valable mais le reste de notre annonce était erronée » poursuivit le journaliste. « L'agence fédérale qui a procédé à l'arrestation… ou plutôt l'agent fédéral appartient non pas au FBI mais au NCIS. Nous présentons toutes nos excuses au Directeur du NCIS, Leon Vance pour avoir imputer une telle victoire à une autre agence. Nous joignons à ces excuses notre fidèle public qui a été induit en erreur par notre manque de vigilance. »

.

Suivi un bref résumé des exactions du criminel avant que le journaliste ne reprenne son discours.

.

« Le NCIS reste cependant prudent et préfère ne pas révéler de détails sur l'affaire » ajouta-t-il. « La seule information qui nous a été communiquée est que l'arrestation est survenue juste avant que Kadri ne quitte sa cachette, l'agent a procédé à son appréhension sans savoir que celui-ci s'apprêtait à se relocaliser ailleurs dans les heures qui suivaient. L'agence ne souhaite pas divulguer, pour l'heure, d'éléments pouvant nuire au procès qui ne manquera pas de survenir dans les semaines à venir. Le NCIS a juste précisé avoir mis la main sur des preuves suffisamment compromettantes pour accélérer l'instruction du dossier. »

.

Steve fut heureux de constater que son intuition du moment était juste et que le FBI n'avait rien à voir avec cette victoire sur le terrorisme. Non pas que le bureau démériterait mais dans la mesure où les victimes les plus nombreuses se comptaient parmi les rangs des Marines et personnel de l'agence, il était normal qu'il se réjouisse que le NCIS soit celui qui ait réussi l'exploit d'arrêter le 'Boucher'.

.

Il se souvenait parfaitement que plusieurs tentatives avaient été mises en œuvre pour débusquer le terroriste juste après les attentats commis mais sans grand succès. Le criminel était malin et assurait ses arrières avec soin. Il disparaissait sans laisser de traces jusqu'au prochain acte de terrorisme.

.

Sa propre équipe avait été chargée de le traquer durant plusieurs mois sans résultat. Le fourbe devait avoir des contacts implantés sur le sol américain et qui l'aidait autant à préparer ses attentats qu'à lui permettre de s'échapper. C'était ce qui était ressorti de l'étude des affaires traitées par la Marine.

.

Aussi, que l'agent fédéral soit tombé sur lui par le plus grand des hasards était déjà un miracle mais qu'il ait réussi à le capturer tout seul et sans possibilité de joindre de quelconques renforts donnait encore plus de poids à l'arrestation. Et la manière dont il avait maitrisé ce barbare était encore plus incroyable sinon extraordinaire.

.

Steve avait appartenu un temps aux services de renseignements de la Marine et il avait gardé des contacts parmi le personnel. Il avait également contacté son ancien officier supérieur, Lieutenant Commander Joe White pour connaitre les circonstances exactes dans lesquelles Kadri avait été appréhendé. Il avait reconnu non seulement le courage de l'agent mais avait apprécié son imagination et son sens de l'humour pour avoir assommé le criminel avec le capot de sa voiture.

.

Joe avait rapporté les faits tels qu'il les avait appris par une source directe au NCIS – sans qu'il ne précise laquelle - et avait également loué le courage de l'agent mais aussi son absurde témérité et la prise de risque inconsidérée. Il avait même qualifié l'agent de 'tête brûlée' le comparant également à Steve lorsqu'il décidait de se lancer sans réfléchir dans une bataille insensée.

.

Les deux hommes avaient ensuite célébré la capture du terroriste comme il se devait, tous les deux avaient perdu des hommes bien dans les attentats, des hommes de valeur. Ils savaient que l'agent à l'origine de son arrestation serait béni de bien des inconnus, des parents, des amis des victimes qui pourraient désormais faire le deuil de leurs disparus.

.

Et Steve était juste frustré de ne pas connaitre celui qui avait accompli cet acte de bravoure. Joe n'avait pu savoir le nom de l'auteur de cette arrestation providentielle. L'ancien Seal aurait bien aimé pouvoir le remercier personnellement pour la paix qu'il allait apporter à des centaines d'âmes en peine qui attendaient depuis des années de voir le meurtrier être trainé en justice.

.

Non pas qu'il serait si difficile de connaitre l'auteur de cet acte, après tout, le bureau d'Hawaï ne comptait pas tant d'agents que ça. Encore fallait-il savoir s'il s'agissait bien d'un agent de terrain ou d'un employé occasionnel. Mais pour avoir autant de sang-froid, de contrôle et de maitrise de soi pour faire face seul à un tel criminel, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un agent ayant déjà fait face à la mort ou à des scènes de crimes pour réussir ce coup.

.

Steve pouvait toujours sous un prétexte quelconque se rendre au bureau local et tenter de découvrir l'identité de l'agent en question mais il ne pouvait mettre sa vie en danger en révélant par inadvertance cette information. N'importe quelle circonstance pouvait lui faire lâcher le morceau et qu'un témoin l'entende et ce pourrait être une catastrophe.

.

Plus qu'un civil quelconque, il savait l'importance de conserver certaines informations sous clé et certains témoins loin de la presse avide d'histoires croustillantes pour augmenter leur audience. Et celle-ci risquait de rentrer dans cette catégorie parce qu'elle touchait tout le pays et non une seule ville ou un seul état, les attentats avaient été perpétré sur tout le territoire.

.

Le seul point positif était que Kadri était un fanatique qui n'appartenait à aucune organisation terroriste, il travaillait seul et choisissait ses cibles suivant son humeur. Jamais aucun groupuscule terroriste n'avait revendiqué les attaques perpétrées par le Boucher et ce dernier signait toujours ses actes de son nom et d'un signe arabe. Il justifiait ses actes en arguant qu'il détestait les américains sans spécifier la raison de sa haine.

.

C'était des faits que son équipe avait découvert lorsqu'il était en charge de le retrouver. Malgré son aversion pour son peuple, Steve et son équipe n'étaient jamais parvenu à savoir qui étaient les complices qui l'aidaient à échapper à la poursuive engagée pour l'arrêter. Durant plusieurs années, il avait glissé entre les mailles des filets tendus pour le stopper.

.

Et voilà qu'un très heureux hasard lui avait fait croiser la route d'un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa propre vie en danger pour s'assurer que ce terroriste soit définitivement mis hors d'état de nuire. L'abnégation que l'agent avait montrée serait certainement saluée comme il se devait au sein de son agence, du moins, Steve l'espérait. Il méritait même de se voir décerner une médaille pour service rendu non seulement envers la Marine mais aussi envers le peuple américain.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Pourtant, malgré l'intense curiosité qui le tenait, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui supplantait son désir de rencontrer l'agent fédéral. Il avait aperçu son mystérieux inconnu à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il faisait son jogging ou faisait des courses. Il l'avait croisé également dans un bar ou deux mais sans jamais avoir l'occasion de l'approcher ou de lui parler.

.

Puis un jour, sa chance sembla tourner lorsqu'il tomba à nouveau nez à nez avec le beau brun et il allait engager la conversation lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il jura et prit l'appel lorsque le nom de Danny en indiqua la provenance. Il vit son inconnu esquisser une petite grimace malicieuse avant de le voir s'éloigner. Steve grogna tout en décrochant, ce qui débuta une tirade boudeuse de la part de son partenaire.

.

Tandis qu'il écoutait ce que Danny lui annonçait concernant leur prochaine enquête, il ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux l'objet de son désir secret. Arriverait-il un jour à capter suffisamment son attention pour réussir à l'engager dans une conversation ? A l'allure où les choses se déroulaient, il risquait d'attendre jusqu'à ce que la neige tombe sur Hawaï, c'est-à-dire jamais.

.

L'ancien Seal avait bien envisagé de photographier discrètement l'inconnu et de faire une recherche informatique mais il savait que sa requête – adressée à Kono ou Chin – soulèverait la curiosité des deux cousins et surtout celle de Danny qui chercherait à en connaitre le pourquoi. Et il n'avait, pour l'instant, aucune envie de dévoiler son intérêt plus que manifeste pour un autre homme.

.

Certes, ses collègues avaient plus ou moins deviné qu'il n'y avait pas que le beau sexe qui l'intéressait mais il n'avait jamais confirmé butiner également ceux de son propre sexe. Il avait toujours été obligé de cacher cette partie de sa vie, c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui était désormais difficile d'aborder le sujet ou de confirmer son penchant pour les hommes. En fait, plus que son penchant, sa véritable préférence.

.

Avec sa démission, il avait un peu plus de liberté mais sa décision de rester réserviste lui mettait quand même quelques bâtons dans les roues. Le moment venu, il devrait sans doute faire un choix crucial : être réserviste ou faire officiellement son 'coming out'. Tout dépendrait bien sûr de celui qui capturerait son attention et son cœur.

.

Steve était désormais prêt à faire les sacrifices nécessaires pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il avait donné à la Marine 12 années de sa vie, il était bien temps qu'il puisse profiter de ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Et il n'avait pas envie de passer à côté de la chance d'avoir celui qu'il convoitait… en espérant qu'il soit dans le même état d'esprit que lui, cela allait sans dire.

.

En effet, il ne suffisait pas d'être attiré par un autre être humain pour que celui-ci vous rende les sentiments que vous pourriez lui porter, ce serait trop beau. Et jusqu'à présent, si Steve avait été assez chanceux dans sa vie d'adulte, son adolescence n'avait pas été rose, loin de là. Surtout après la mort de sa mère et l'exil imposé par son père qui l'avait envoyé sur le continent pour terminer ses études.

.

Son engagement dans les Seals avait été un acte de rébellion envers son père qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais regretté. Il avait certes connu et traversé des périodes particulièrement pénibles, comme les missions militaires pouvaient en connaître, mais la camaraderie, la confiance et l'amitié qu'il avait rencontrées au sein de son unité lui avaient permis de tenir bon.

.

Maintenant, il affrontait un nouveau défi, celui de réussir à unir des membres d'équipe qui venaient d'horizons différents et à les faire travailler ensemble. C'était comme chez les Seals lorsqu'une nouvelle unité était créée, on partait de rien pour en faire un groupe soudé et qui se serrait les coudes. C'était la même chose pour le 5.0.

.

Depuis près d'un an que l'unité avait vu le jour, Steve avait appris à faire confiance à ses nouveaux partenaires, à supporter Williams tenter de tempérer son attitude de boyscout et de casse-cou, à apprécier l'attitude détendue de Chin et celle plus expressive de Kono. Chaque membre de l'équipe avait quelque chose à lui apporter et il espérait avoir réussi à leur rendre la pareille.

.

Ils formaient un groupe uni, cohérent, fort et surtout solidaire. S'épauler les uns les autres si nécessaire ne leur posait aucun problème malgré la récente composition de leur groupe. Steve avait appris chez les Seals que ceux qui travaillaient avec vous étaient comme des frères et vous deviez leur porter assistance quelle que soient les circonstances. Il appliquait donc ce principe pour son équipe.

.

Williams avait déjà pu compter sur lui à diverses reprises, Kono et Chin dans une moindre mesure mais ils savaient que leur chef sera là en cas de besoin. L'ex Seal était parfaitement conscient que leur force de frappe nouvellement constituée était surveillée. L'immunité octroyée par le Gouverneur Jameson ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, en particulier les fédéraux.

.

Le fait qu'il ait recruté Chin après sa mise en examen dans une affaire de vol, selon Steve, montée de toutes pièces n'était pas du goût de pas mal de gens. Il savait qu'à n'importe quel moment, il pouvait se retrouver accuser de favoritisme et le soutien du gouverneur Jameson pouvait lui être retiré sans sommation. Il devait jongler avec prudence dans une mer où les poissons les plus dangereux n'étaient pas ceux que l'on croyait.

.

Malgré les écueils qu'il pourrait rencontrer, il était ravi d'être de retour sur son île. Et pour être parfaitement heureux, il ne lui manquait qu'une chose. Maintenant que sa nouvelle vie professionnelle semblait être sur les rails, Steve avait une furieuse envie de combler le vide de sa vie privée et intime. Il avait le désir de trouver un homme qui serait tout à la fois son amant bien sûr mais aussi son meilleur ami, un compagnon qu'il aimerait et qui l'aimerait en retour.

.

Steven Jack McGarrett était fin prêt pour rencontrer le grand 'Amour', celui qui ferait battre son cœur à 100 à l'heure lorsqu'il plongerait son regard dans ses prunelles, pour qui il s'inquiéterait même sans véritable raison, avec qui il partagerait ses passions, qu'il souhaitait voir vieillir avec lui.

.

Il avait bien une idée de celui qui serait sans doute un compagnon selon ses critères mais il restait à trouver le moment et le moyen de l'aborder. Jusqu'ici, sa seule tentative s'était soldée par un échec lorsqu'une enquête l'avait coupée dans son élan. Sans connaître le nom et la profession de son inconnu, il était plus difficile de compter sur la chance pour faciliter une rencontre.

.

Cependant, Steve était tenace et têtu, il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir atteint son but pour voir son plus cher désir se réaliser. Il mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais un jour prochain, il saurait si le jeu valait la chandelle et si sa patience serait récompensée comme il se doit.

.

En attendant, il avait un travail à accomplir et des subordonnés à rejoindre.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Ce matin-là, la discussion qui s'était engagée entre les membres de son équipe tournait autour des projets de chacun pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Certes, elles étaient encore loin mais il fallait parfois être prêt bien avant l'heure pour établir un tour de garde, le 5.0 devait être sur le qui-vive d'un bout de l'année à l'autre.

.

« Je vais tenter de persuader Rachel de me laisser Grace pour le jour de Noël » indiquait Danny. « Normalement, je devrais être celui avec qui elle doit passer les fêtes cette année selon la convention de divorce mais connaissant mon ex-femme, elle sera capable de gâcher notre réveillon en insistant pour que ma fille soit avec elle et son nouveau compagnon. Je ne tiens pas à batailler avec elle au risque d'être privé de la compagnie de ma fille durant cette période. »

.

Le détective fit la grimace à cette mention, il détestait cordialement le nouvel homme qui partageait la vie de son ex, non pas qu'il l'enviait mais parce qu'il était celui qui veillait sur sa précieuse fille. Une tâche qu'il était obligé de déléguer et qui le mettait souvent en rage. La raison de leur divorce était l'infidélité de Rachel et c'était lui qui était privé de vivre avec la gamine. Il trouvait injuste le jugement de justice qui avait conclu leur divorce.

.

La décision de Rachel de quitter le Jersey pour venir s'établir à Hawaï avait encore ajouté à son animosité envers elle. Il avait dû à son tour déménager pour avoir l'occasion d'être impliqué dans la vie de Grace. Il avait eu la chance d'être recruté par le département de police avant que McGarrett ne lui offre une place dans son unité spéciale.

.

« Mes parents sont les hôtes de toute la famille cette année » annonça tranquillement Chin. « Nous allons avoir une réunion de tous les membres pour Noël et un clan plus restreint pour la nouvelle année. »

« Ma mère est trop faible pour présider la réunion cette année, sa maladie semble l'affaiblir de plus en plus » indiqua Kono, la tristesse transparaissant dans sa voix.

.

Kono et Chin étaient encore tous deux célibataires et étant natifs de l'ile, leurs familles respectives liés par les liens du sang, les deux cousins passaient généralement les fêtes ensemble. Et les réunions de famille donnaient lieu à des fêtes impressionnantes par le nombre d'invités qui venaient chacun avec un plat en remerciement pour l'invitation.

.

Les deux hommes lui apportèrent un soutien silencieux, chacun à tour de rôle lui pressa l'épaule avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue. La jeune femme était reconnaissante à ses coéquipiers qui ne se sentaient pas obligés de débiter des platitudes. Elle préférait leur attitude et leur sollicitude muettes sachant qu'elle pourrait compter sur eux en cas de besoin.

.

« Et toi, McGarrett ? » demanda soudain Danny. « Que comptes-tu faire pour les fêtes ? »

« J'ignore encore » répondit franchement Steve. « Ma sœur restera certainement sur le continent, elle refuse encore de revenir ici pour l'instant et Tante Deb lui tiendra sans doute compagnie. »

.

Steve espérait avoir la visite de sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quelque temps mais son espoir était faible. Mary était une pommée qui passait d'un travail à un autre sans vraiment savoir quoi faire de sa vie. Leur tante gardait un œil sur elle et lui donnait des nouvelles de temps en temps. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour renouer avec elle et dans l'ignorance, il préférait s'abstenir d'intervenir.

.

En fait, dans les circonstances présentes et la menace que représentait Wo Fat, il était plutôt heureux qu'elle ne se pointe pas sur l'ile. Ne pas l'exposer à la vengeance que son ennemi semblait vouloir mener à son terme contre lui – même s'il en ignorait la cause exacte – était un choix facile à faire. Il avait déjà perdu son père à cause de l'un d'eux, il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de sa sœur en danger.

.

« Eh, si tu es seul, tu es le bienvenu à la maison » offrit Chin avec un sourire. « Ohana n'est pas un vain mot pour nous et la porte est ouverte pour ceux qui sont seuls ce jour-là. »

« Merci, Chin, je retiens l'invitation » déclara son chef avec un sourire de gratitude.

« Bon, si nous allions compléter la paperasse qui nous attend » proposa Danny. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle se fera toute seule. »

« Un instant, Danny » l'interrompit l'ex Seal. « Vous avez entendu parler de l'arrestation de ce terroriste ici à Hawaï il y a deux semaines ? »

« Tu veux parler de celle du 'Boucher' ? » demanda Chin.

« Oui, le criminel responsable des attentats contre la Marine et le gouvernement » ajouta son chef.

« Quelque chose te chiffonne à son sujet ? » s'enquit son second.

« A vrai dire, en tant qu'ancien membre des Seals et indirectement de la Navy, je suis plutôt extrêmement ravi de le voir en prison. Je voulais savoir si vous avez regardé les infos de ce matin et le flash concernant la rectification de la chaine télévisée qui a rapporté son arrestation. »

« Je l'ai vu ce matin » indiqua Kono. « Tout le monde avait pensé que le FBI en était à l'origine alors qu'il s'agissait du NCIS. »

« En même temps, vu l'incompétence du responsable du bureau local, je doute que Barnett soit à l'origine de son incarcération » nota Chin.

« C'est ce que je pensais aussi » confirma Steve. « J'ai demandé à mes contacts de la Navy s'ils connaissaient le nom de l'agent qui avait procédé à son arrestation mais apparemment, il est tenu secret. Tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre était que c'était un agent de terrain. »

« Donc pas l'agent Barnett, il préfère déléguer que se rendre sur le terrain et je le vois mal faire un jogging de si bon matin… ou même simplement courir » nota Kono.

« L'un de vous a entendu des rumeurs sur le nom de l'auteur de cet exploit ? » s'enquit l'ex Seal.

« Pour quelle raison t'intéresses-tu à lui ? » voulut savoir Danny.

« Simple curiosité professionnelle et une intuition que nous serons sans doute amener à le croiser si nous travaillons encore avec l'agence » répondit son chef d'équipe. « Je ne connais pas la composition de l'équipe mais j'ai comme l'impression que Barnett ne doit plus en faire partie. »

« Tu veux que je tente de me renseigner ? » proposa Kelly.

« Non, je pense que nous pouvons nous passer de cette information pour l'instant » s'opposa soudain Danny.

.

Ses trois compagnons le dévisagèrent en haussant les sourcils. Danny se sentit un instant déconcerté par leur attitude.

.

« Quoi ! On n'a pas vraiment besoin de connaitre ce type » contra-t-il. « Il sera bien temps de le savoir si on a besoin de bosser avec eux. Et entre le FBI, la CIA et eux, j'en ai soupé des fédéraux. Alors si on pouvait faire en sorte d'éviter de croiser leur route, ça me conviendrait parfaitement. »

« Dans la mesure où l'ile est une plaque tournante pour toutes sortes de trafics en tous genres, je doute que nous soyons à l'abri d'une nouvelle rencontre avec l'une de ces agences, Danny » fit remarquer Steve.

« Je me doute bien mais si on pouvait éviter de le faire trop souvent, je t'en serais reconnaissant » précisa son second.

« Tu as une dent contre les fédéraux, on dirait » nota Kono.

« J'ai eu plus que ma part d'enquêtes qui ont fini entre leurs mains alors que nous avions fait presque tout le boulot et en plus, pour les voir se glorifier de les avoir résolues » bougonna le natif de Jersey.

« Oh, ton orgueil de flic en a pris un coup ? » statua Steve.

« Pff, mon orgueil – ou celui de mes partenaires - n'était pas en cause » protesta Danny. « Je n'aime simplement pas leur manière de vous faire sentir qu'ils sont supérieurs, qu'ils disposent de moyens que nous n'avons pas, qu'ils sont soi-disant meilleurs que nous. »

« Ah ! Tous les fédéraux ne sont pas des vantards ou des imbéciles, Danny » le contra Chin.

« Je le sais bien mais la plupart sont d'arrogants bâtards » clama l'homme de Jersey.

« Ok, on a compris que tu n'aimes définitivement pas les Féd » nota Steve. « Il n'empêche qu'avec deux agences présentes sur l'ile, il serait hautement improbable que nos chemins ne se croisent pas de temps en temps. Et en tant que telles, elles ont toujours la préséance en matière de juridiction, il ne faut pas l'oublier même si le 5.0 est sous l'autorité directe du gouverneur. »

« Sans doute mais il y a quand même des procédures à respecter en la matière justement »

rappela Danny. « On n'arrive pas chez nous pour nous ravir une enquête sans tambour, ni trompette et en nous renvoyant dans nos buts sous prétexte que ce sont des fédéraux. »

« On peut arguer tant qu'on voudra, Danny, ils auront toujours gain de cause à la fin » stipula Steve. « Le mieux est de travailler avec eux en bonne intelligence et de bonne grâce. On ne peut prédire que nous n'aurons jamais besoin de leur aide un jour ou l'autre. Si nous sommes amenés à requérir leur concours, mieux vaut avoir entretenu de bonnes relations avec eux pour être sûrs que notre requête ne sera pas ignorée. »

« Tu marques un point, Steven, je te l'accorde » notifia Danny.

« Sur ce, il serait temps de nous mettre au travail, il me semble » rappela leur chef.

.

Après un dernier café ou thé, chaque membre de l'équipe s'en fut vers son bureau pour compléter les rapports de leur dernière enquête. Au lieu de commencer la fastidieuse tâche de remplir la tonne de documents, il sirota son thé et son esprit vagabonda sur les changements intervenus dans sa vie depuis plusieurs mois.

.

C'était un avantage indéniable d'être le patron de l'équipe et de pouvoir la gérer comme il l'entendait sans avoir de compte à rendre à quiconque. Certes, il n'avait pas de patron à proprement parler et il avait obtenu carte blanche pour gérer leurs enquêtes mais il n'empêche que le Gouverneur Jameson aimait savoir comment les choses évoluaient au sein de son unité.

.

Non pas qu'elle cherche souvent à s'immiscer dans leurs enquêtes mais elle intervenait lorsqu'elle jugeait qu'elle pouvait se le permettre. Ou lorsqu'elle souhaitait que l'unité lui rende service en enquêtant sur une affaire dans laquelle elle voulait s'impliquer personnellement et connaitre les progrès presque heure par heure.

.

C'était arrivé une fois ou deux depuis la constitution de l'unité et chaque fois, Steve s'était senti comme… offensé, comme si elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour résoudre l'affaire au mieux. Il avait bien compris qu'elle ne lui avait accordé toute autorité pour traiter les enquêtes que pour lui forcer la main.

.

Pour quelle autre raison serait-elle venue lui faire sa proposition juste après les funérailles de son père sinon pour le faire fléchir lorsqu'il était encore vulnérable ?

.

Elle avait voulu un chef d'équipe qui n'était à la botte de personne, qui serait totalement indépendant de toute influence politique ou autre. Et qui mieux que le fils d'un officier de police qui venait d'être assassiné par un criminel notoire pour diriger cette unité spéciale ?

.

Elle avait presque manœuvré en beauté pour obtenir son consentement de devenir le chef d'équipe, son ressentiment de n'avoir pu sauver son père trop vivace pour lui permettre de réfléchir efficacement. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion qui s'était présenté même s'il n'avait aucune véritable compétence en matière d'investigation criminelle.

.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de s'adjoindre les services du Détective Williams qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il enquêtait sur la mort de son père. Puis demander à l'Officier Kelly de devenir un autre membre était logique, après tout, il avait été le partenaire de son père. Qui mieux que lui pouvait faire partie de la nouvelle unité ?

.

Et même si Chin avait été suspecté d'avoir volé l'argent, Steve doutait que ce fut le cas. John McGarrett n'aurait pas pris sous son aile un officier dont il n'aurait pas obtenu la confiance. Son père était un vieux briscard qui savait reconnaitre un bon flic d'un mauvais et son flair en la matière était excellent.

.

Quant à Kono, elle était non seulement la cousine de Chin mais elle venait de terminer ses classes à l'école de police. Certes, elle était encore novice mais elle était déterminée à apprendre les ficelles du métier avec quelqu'un de compétent. Elle avait Chin et Danny pour l'aider dans cette perspective.

.

Finalement, Steve avait constitué une équipe qui fonctionnait bien, chacun avait un rôle bien défini et leur ratio d'enquêtes résolues était plutôt bon. Leur interaction avec les autres forces de police – que ce soit le HPD, le FBI et le NCIS – était satisfaisante. Seules leurs rencontres avec la dernière agence s'étaient avérées problématiques dues à l'attitude de l'agent en charge.

.

Barnett n'avait guère impressionné Steve lorsqu'il l'avait croisé la première fois qu'une affaire commune les avait mis en présence. L'ex Seal avait vite compris que le véritable responsable de l'équipe était le bras droit de Barnett. Sans doute parce que l'agent était un ex flic et connaissait le métier d'enquêteur mieux que son chef.

.

Steve ignorait comment le recrutement des agents était effectué mais il doutait que Barnett soit compatible avec les exigences de la profession. Sans doute avait-il obtenu son poste comme un passe-droit parce que son incompétence était si évidente qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'autre chose. Ou il avait réussi à la masquer assez pour être parvenu à être promu.

.

Toujours était-il que Steve et son équipe n'étaient pas pressés de retravailler avec l'équipe si Barnett en était le chef. Si d'aventure, le 5.0 devait être obligé de collaborer à nouveau, l'ex Seal ferait en sorte que Barnett soit écarté de l'enquête ou du moins qu'il laisse les rênes à son second pour le bien de l'affaire et celle des deux équipes.

.

Il termina son thé et entreprit de remplir la paperasse qui attendait son bon vouloir. C'était bien la seule chose de son nouveau métier qu'il détestait par-dessus tout au même titre que des coupables qui tentaient de fuir. A un moment donné ou un autre, tous deux devaient être rattrapés.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Steve libéra ses coéquipiers plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée, la journée avait été assez studieuse et tous avaient comblé le retard administratif et soumis leurs rapports qu'il avait supervisé et approuvé avant de le transmettre au bureau du gouverneur.

.

Il avait envie de se détendre mais, pour une fois, la compagnie de son équipe n'était pas ce qu'il avait envie. Sur une impulsion, il décida qu'une bonne séance de tir le calmerait. Il gagna sa voiture et se dirigea vers la base navale. En tant que réserviste, il avait un accès permanent aux équipements de la base et notamment leur stand de tir.

.

Sachant qu'il pouvait être rappelé à tout moment pour une mission, il se devait de maintenir un haut niveau de compétence aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il s'entrainait plusieurs fois par mois avec quelques Marine ou Seals afin de conserver un physique en bon état. Le faire avec son équipe ne lui permettait pas de maintenir le niveau requis par la Navy, il devait répondre aux standards de son ex employeur en la matière afin d'être opérationnel sans tarder en cas de besoin.

.

Le trajet prit un peu plus de temps qu'à l'accoutumé, le trafic était plus intense vu l'heure à laquelle il se rendait sur la base. La débauche était amorcée et bien qu'il roule à contre sens des retours, la circulation en fin d'après-midi était souvent chaotique dans les deux sens. Il parvint enfin à proximité de l'entrée et il fit la queue pour franchir l'entrée.

.

Son regard erra sur les véhicules qui quittaient la base et soudain, son attention fut captée par un conducteur en particulier. Son inconnu était au volant d'une voiture qui roulait au pas sur l'autre voie. Il n'était pas seul mais Steve ne put discerner le visage de son passager.

.

Une discussion était visiblement en cours, l'inconnu soulignait ses propos de gestes de la main comme pour les renforcer. L'ex Seal compara cette attitude à celle des italiens qui avaient la réputation de se servir de leurs mains ainsi lorsqu'ils voulaient appuyer leurs propos.

.

Le chef du 5.0 observa le manège en souriant et ne regretta pas d'avoir choisi de venir à la base. Certes, il ne faisait que croiser son inconnu mais rien que de le voir – même de façon aussi fugitive et inattendue – valait la peine. C'était toujours un plaisir de pouvoir observer l'homme sans qu'il ne se doute de l'être.

.

Un de ces jours, il allait devoir sérieusement songer à se mettre en quête de son identité. Et peut-être serait-ce plus facile, s'il quittait la base, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il y travaille aussi. Il lui suffirait de demander à Chin de parcourir les dossiers du personnel pour le trouver.

.

En attendant, un coup de klaxon le ramena à la réalité et tandis qu'il démarra pour franchir la grille, il jeta un dernier regard dans son rétroviseur pour constater que la voiture de son inconnu avait disparu. Il soupira, encore une occasion manquée. Il aurait pu attirer l'attention de l'homme et voir où leur rencontre aurait pu se terminer.

.

Et puis il jura lourdement, il aurait pu en profiter pour noter le numéro d'immatriculation de la voiture et sous un prétexte quelconque, demander à Chin de faire une recherche sur le propriétaire. Il aurait ainsi pu obtenir ne serait-ce que le nom de son inconnu. Décidément, il perdait tout bon sens lorsqu'il était en présence de cet homme qui commençait sérieusement à l'obséder.

.

Il gara son véhicule sur le parking visiteur et avant de gagner l'accueil, il prit quelques profondes inspirations afin de se calmer un peu. Il s'identifia et demanda l'accès au stand de tir. Il empocha le badge qui lui fut remis avant d'aller retirer son arme du coffre. Il prit l'étui et se dirigea vers le bâtiment qui l'intéressait avant de pouvoir avoir accès au terrain de tir. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le seconder dans son entrainement.

.

Steve savait que Kono et Chin avaient accès au stand de tir de la police mais lui-même préférait l'ambiance de celui de la base, une manière de garder contact avec son ancien métier. Ses entrainements étaient de toute façon consignés dans son dossier de réserviste, autant qu'ils se passent sur place.

.

Le sergent de service le salua et lui attribua un de ses hommes comme pointeur. Steve gagna le terrain et déballa son arme qu'il monta rapidement. Il donna ses directives à son pointeur qui les transmit au soldat chargé de veiller au bon déroulement des entrainements. Un accident était toujours possible même avec des soldats aussi entrainés, il fallait veiller que chacun respecte son couloir d'entrainement.

.

Durant deux bonnes heures, Steven enchaina les tirs à différentes distances et avec différentes armes qui lui étaient prêtés pour les exercices, les résultats collectés par son pointeur pour être transcrits ensuite dans son dossier. Enfin, il se releva et remercia le jeune Marine qui l'avait assisté. Il rangea sa propre arme dans son étui et finalement, regagna sa voiture.

.

Il médita sur ce qu'il voulait faire et décida qu'il pourrait aller prendre un verre quelque part, en solitaire afin de pouvoir profiter de son état de relaxation tranquillement. Entendre Danny débiter ses tirades en cet instant ne lui disait rien. Il avait vraiment besoin de calme et de détente. Sans doute regarderait-il un film en rentrant, histoire de compléter la soirée sereinement.

.

La circulation était maintenant suffisamment fluide aussi bien à la sortie de la base que sur la route. Il mit moins d'une demi-heure pour arriver au bar et vu l'heure, il trouva une place facilement. Il gagna l'entrée et salua le personnel avant de se rendre au bar, il commanda une bière et commença à la siroter.

.

Steve était installé depuis à peine un quart d'heure lorsqu'il fut abordé par une femme qui attendait visiblement qu'il l'invite à siroter une boisson avec lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre qu'elle cherchait autre chose qu'un verre. Il n'allait pas la faire attendre.

.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce que vous pourriez proposer » déclara-t-il tout de go d'un ton juste assez fort pour n'être entendu que de la femme.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être certain sans avoir essayé ? Je suis certaine que nous pourrions avoir du bon temps, tous les deux » répliqua-t-elle en minaudant outrageusement.

« Encore faudrait-il que je sois désespéré pour avoir envie de coucher avec vous » affirma le chef du 5.0 fermement et sans aucun ménagement.

.

Il voulait la décourager, elle venait de ruiner sa belle humeur et sa tranquillité.

.

« Oh, bien des hommes en redemandent » argua la femme.

« Je doute que ce soit vraiment le cas » bougonna l'hawaïen en la détaillant délibérément tout en montrant son dégoût.

« Vous m'insultez, espèce de… » débita-t-elle.

.

Steve préféra lui couper la parole, une seule insulte énoncée et il lui faudrait procéder à son arrestation pour outrage à agent dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Encore que, pour le moment, il ne se considérait pas en service et pourrait éventuellement passer l'éponge après avoir procéder à une arrestation de principe. Il n'avait cependant aucune envie de se donner cette peine.

.

« Si vous étiez prudente, vous partiriez tout de suite avant que votre insistance n'aggrave les choses » l'avertit-il tandis qu'il faisait tourner son verre entre ses mains.

« Je pourrais trouver de quoi occuper vos mains avec quelque chose de plus agréable qu'un verre d'alcool » insista-t-elle lourdement.

.

Steve soupira, il allait devoir employer les grands moyens pour se débarrasser de ce pot de colle. Il se redressa, écarta son blouson de manière à ce que son badge et son arme soient bien visibles.

.

« Je pense que vos propos sont dus à l'alcool, madame » déclara-t-il doucement. « Et en tant qu'officier de police, je vais devoir procéder à votre arrestation si vous persistez dans vos propositions scabreuses… et illégales. »

.

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que la prostituée comprenne l'implication de ses paroles et la vue de deux objets renforça sa compréhension. Elle blêmit et se leva maladroitement avant de se hâter de quitter l'établissement. Steve secoua la tête et faillit éclater de rire. Il se reprit juste à temps. Le barman le félicita en levant un pouce avant de s'occuper de servir un autre client.

.

Maintenant débarrassé de sa sangsue, Steve sirota son verre avant de soupirer et de décider de rentrer. Elle lui avait gâché non seulement son humeur mais son envie de se détendre tranquillement autre part que chez lui. Il paya sa boisson et quitta le bar, l'esprit centré sur la rencontre près de la base, c'était mieux que rien.

.

Il rentra sans se presser, la fenêtre ouverte et ses pensées tournées vers son inconnu. Il se demandait si le destin ne lui jouait pas un tour à sa façon en lui laissant croiser la route de son inconnu sans qu'ils ne parviennent à communiquer l'un avec l'autre. Il y avait maintenant près de trois mois qu'il avait aperçu le joggeur qui l'avait tant captivé.

.

Pourrait-il un jour prochain réussir à capter son attention et à l'inviter ne serait-ce que boire un verre pour faire connaissance et voir si les choses entre eux pouvaient devenir plus étroites ? A part si la rencontre d'aujourd'hui aux portes de la base signifiait que son inconnu était un militaire, alors leur relation pourrait devenir plus compliquée.

.

Steve était désormais un civil… certes, avec un statut de réserviste qui ne viendrait pas se mettre en travers d'une relation, il se l'était promis. Cependant, il ne compromettrait pas la carrière d'un autre pour des raisons aussi égoïstes que son bonheur.

.

Sans savoir comment, il constata qu'il était arrivé chez lui et grogna. Il avait fait le trajet sans vraiment prêter attention à son environnement et c'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas causé d'accident. Mais peut-être les autres conducteurs s'étaient-ils écartés de son chemin pour l'éviter ! Il devait se ressaisir avant de causer des dégâts irréparables. Et pour ce faire, il allait devoir provoquer le destin et prendre le taureau par les cornes la prochaine fois qu'il avait son inconnu en vue.

.

Il rangea la voiture dans le garage et gagna la maison puis la cuisine. Il se prépara un sandwich n'ayant pas le courage de se faire un repas. Il sélectionna ensuite un film et s'installa sur le canapé avec une bière et passa les deux heures suivantes à se plonger dans l'intrigue du scenario.

.

Sa séance terminée, il alla se promener un moment sur la plage, respirant l'air iodé et se vidant l'esprit. Il écouta le bruit des vagues et laissant l'océan le calmer avant de songer à rentrer et de gagner son lit. Après une rapide douche, il s'allongea et fit quelques exercices de respiration pour l'aider à s'endormir.

.

Finalement, le sommeil le prit et il sombra, embrassant les ténèbres.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

 _Voilà, j'avais envie d'écrire un chapitre entièrement centré sur Steve mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés à le rédiger. C'est la raison tardive de sa publication._

.

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Reprise délicate

.

.

 _Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices, ce serait un plaisir d'avoir de votre part un commentaire pour connaitre votre avis sur mes écrits._

 _._

 _Voici un très long… en fait, le plus long chapitre à ce jour. Incursion à DC pour le retour de l'équipe et apprendre ce qui leur est réservé._

.

 _Bonne lecture et vos coms pour m'indiquer si les mesures prises vous semblent adéquates._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 12 : Reprise délicate**

.

En ce lundi matin, l'agence bourdonnait d'une frénésie devenue inhabituelle depuis plusieurs semaines. Au grand dam de bien des agents, l'équipe de Gibbs allait se reformer, du moins en partie puisque, selon plusieurs d'entre eux, il leur manquerait un membre essentiel qui avait choisi de se libérer de la tyrannie de son supérieur et de la condescendance de ses subordonnés.

.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Gibbs fit son entrée le premier et gagna son bureau sans même se préoccuper de saluer qui que ce soit. Il alluma son ordinateur et sirota son éternel café tandis qu'il chargeait les programmes. Après plusieurs minutes, il parvint à ouvrir sa boite de messagerie et grogna en voyant qu'il avait plus de deux mille mails à trier. Et il allait devoir le faire bon gré, mal gré.

.

Il soupira puis s'attela à la tâche puisqu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait compter sur son second pour le faire. DiNozzo avait préféré fuir il ne savait où, Léon ne lui avait toujours pas dévoilé le lieu où il avait atterri. Il se concentra un moment et nota que certains mails comportaient un petit drapeau qui signalait son importance. Il commença donc par lire ceux-là.

.

L'un d'eux attira plus particulièrement son attention, le drapeau était rouge indiquant qu'il était de la plus haute importance. Il cliqua dessus pour l'ouvrir et entama la lecture du texte. Et il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en découvrant le contenu du message. L'un des leurs avait procédé à l'arrestation de Kadri, un de leurs ennemis sinon le plus important !

.

Ce que le mail ne précisait pas était le nom de celui qui avait réussi l'exploit – parce que le récit qui était fait de son arrestation en était bien un – de procéder seul et avec une certaine dose de bravoure et d'ironie à la capture de ce criminel recherché depuis plusieurs années. Que le hasard ait permis de le repérer et de l'appréhender sans effusion de sang était également en soi un succès parce que Kadri n'avait pas été surnommé 'le boucher' pour rien.

.

« Eh, de retour, Gibbs » le salua Mark Balboa en s'approchant pour lui serrer la main.

.

Malgré les conditions du départ de Tony, dont Mark était un ami, l'agent n'avait pas reporté sur Gibbs une quelconque animosité. Les deux hommes s'estimaient assez pour ne pas se comporter en adversaires.

.

« Et heureux de l'être, Mark » répliqua Jethro en retour tout en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

« Entendu dire que ta mission a été couronnée de succès » continua Balboa.

.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard non seulement étonné mais avec une pointe de curiosité. Mark dut le comprendre car il esquissa un léger sourire.

.

« Le Directeur m'a juste informé que tu rentrais après avoir obtenu le feu vert du psy » expliqua-t-il. « Je dois te céder la place et reprendre la seconde derrière ton équipe si elle peut revenir au premier rang cela va sans dire. »

« Ce qui veut dire quoi exactement ? » s'enquit l'ancien Marine.

« Que tu vas devoir faire face à une rude compétition pour revendiquer la première place, tout simplement » annonça tranquillement son collègue.

« Et qui est sensé me détrôner ? »

« Une équipe qui vient de remporter une victoire écrasante en… »

« Arrêtant Kadri, j'imagine » déduisit Gibbs.

« Exactement » confirma Mark.

« Et quelle équipe est-ce ? »

« Pour le savoir, tu devras poser la question au directeur » lui apprit l'autre agent.

« Ok, je dois le rencontrer ce matin, je ne manquerais pas de le lui demander. »

« Pas certain cependant que tu obtiennes une réponse » indiqua Balboa. « Pour éviter toute fuite inconsidérée, personne n'a été informé de l'identité de l'agent. »

« Quoi ? Vance pense qu'on pourrait compromettre la sécurité de l'un des nôtres aussi facilement ? »

« Je l'ignore » dit Mark en haussant les épaules.

« Bien, je verrais ça avec lui tout à l'heure. »

« Bon retour parmi nous, Gibbs » déclara Mark avant de repartir vers son propre bureau.

.

Gibbs avait encore une bonne heure avant l'arrivée de ses subordonnés. Il continua donc la fastidieuse tâche de trier ses mails. Il pestait mais n'avait pas la possibilité de laisser McGee se charger de cette besogne en raison de la confidentialité de certaines informations. DiNozzo avait eu le niveau d'autorisation requis pour lui épargner ce casse-tête.

.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il savait que Vance ne leur confierait pas une enquête immédiatement. Il fallait laisser quelques jours à leur équipe pour reprendre ses marques et voir comment leur relation allait désormais s'établir après le départ de DiNozzo. Il devait également vérifier que McGee avait bien assimilé la nouvelle session de formation du FLETC.

.

En ce qui concernait Ziva, il allait lui falloir la remettre à sa place et lui faire comprendre son rôle dans l'équipe, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était en probation. Et en tant qu'officier de liaison et non un agent, elle n'avait aucun droit d'obtenir le poste de second qu'elle convoitait si ardemment.

.

En attendant de pouvoir repartir sur le terrain, il lui fallait occuper ses deux subordonnés et quoi mieux qu'une affaire déjà traitée pour leur laisser se faire les dents. Il décida donc d'appeler le service des Affaires non Classées.

.

« Eh, Agent Edwards, ici Gibbs » déclara-t-il lorsque son correspondant prit son appel.

« Agent Gibbs, de retour parmi nous, on dirait » le gratifia son interlocuteur. « Entendu dire que vous aviez bouclé votre mission. Félicitations pour sa réussite. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je souhaiterais que vous sortiez deux dossiers d'affaires récemment résolues, peu importe lesquelles » annonça l'ancien Marine.

« Ok. Pour quelle raison et avez-vous d'autres exigences ? »

« Je dois évaluer mes deux subordonnés et je souhaite que ce soit des dossiers que DiNozzo vous a aidés à classer. Vous ôterez tout ce qui pourrait leur permettre de trouver la solution et le nom du responsable. »

« Je vois, vous voulez leur donner un dossier avec aussi peu d'explications que possible et qu'ils ne sachent pas que DiNozzo est celui qui a résolu l'affaire, si je comprends bien ? »

« Exactement. Et dans la mesure où je doute que nous soyons sur le terrain cette semaine, vous pourrez ajouter deux dossiers d'enquêtes non classées avec les mêmes conditions. »

« Je me mets en chasse et vous les fais parvenir dès que possible, je vais devoir faire une recherche et une sélection parmi toutes celles que DiNozzo nous a aidés à classer. »

« Merci, Edwards. »

« Mon avis, Gibbs, c'est bien dommage que votre second ne soit plus ici. Il va s'en dire qu'avec son départ, nous allons avoir une certaine baisse au niveau de notre ratio de réussite. De toutes les agences actives, nous étions celle avec le ratio le plus faible jusqu'à son départ. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que vous pourrez toujours lui adresser certains dossiers, il serait étonnant qu'il abandonne cette tâche. Il a toujours aimé résoudre un puzzle, trouver un nouvel indice ou clôturer une vieille affaire. »

« Ouais, je vais voir ça avec le directeur et lui. J'aimerais garder notre première place. »

« Bon courage avec ça, alors. »

« Je vous fais apporter les dossiers avant midi, promis. »

« Ok. Si je ne suis pas présent, qu'ils soient déposés sur mon bureau. »

« Entendu. A un de ces jours, Gibbs. »

« A plus, Edwards. »

.

Gibbs raccrocha et médita un instant sur la remarque d'Edwards au sujet de DiNozzo. Son agent avait commencé à s'intéresser aux affaires non classées quelques semaines seulement après son arrivée à l'agence. Il avait depuis lors mis un point d'honneur à tenter de résoudre une affaire par mois mais parfois, il permettait à Edwards et son équipe d'en classer plusieurs.

.

Il soupira. Il avait compris qu'avec le départ de DiNozzo, non seulement son équipe allait traverser une période difficile mais que certains autres aspects qu'il n'avait pas envisagé seraient également impactés. Notamment, sa propre charge de travail que son second remplissait pour lui et tout ce que DiNozzo faisait en dehors de ses attributions de bras droit.

.

Une heure plus tard, il avait à peine entamé le tri indispensable lorsque McGee se pointa. Il gagna son bureau où il déposa ses affaires avant de revenir vers celui de Gibbs.

.

« Bonjour, Patron » dit-il. « Voici mon autorisation de reprise signée par le FLETC » ajouta-t-il en tendant l'indispensable document à son chef d'équipe.

« McGee, j'espère que vous retiendrez la leçon si vous désirez rester dans l'équipe » déclara l'ancien Marine en guise de salut. « Installez-vous et triez vos mails si vous en avez autant que moi. »

« Hum, vous voulez que je vous donne un coup de main pour le faire, Patron ? » proposa l'informaticien.

« Vous n'avez pas les autorisations nécessaires pour ça, McGee » indiqua Gibbs. « Certaines informations sont confidentielles et vous ne pouvez les consulter. »

« Mais… DiNozzo vous aidait pourtant » s'étonna son agent.

« Parce qu'il avait les accréditations qu'il fallait. »

« Comment pouvait-il avoir le droit et pas moi alors qu'on avait le même niveau ? » s'indigna l'informaticien.

« Vous assumez que vous aviez un niveau identique, McGee » réfuta Gibbs. « Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il assurait assez de missions sous couverture confidentielles, il avait un niveau bien supérieur au vôtre et même sans doute égal au mien. Suffi sur le sujet, mettez-vous au travail. »

.

McGee repartit vers son bureau en grommelant.

.

« Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait, vous pouvez voir directement le problème avec le directeur » conseilla l'ancien Marine. « En attendant, je ne veux plus vous entendre. »

.

McGee comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un conseil mais bien d'un ordre. Il soupira, la reprise commençait plutôt mal. Et elle continua à se dégrader lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il devait reconfigurer son poste avec les paramètres qu'il y avait installé avant son départ. Il évita cependant de montrer sa frustration devant Gibbs.

.

Ziva David se pointa une bonne demi-heure en retard sans se presser. Elle prit le temps de ranger ses affaires avant de saluer ses deux collègues. Gibbs lui jeta un regard peu amène et elle fronça les sourcils.

.

« McGee, Gibbs, bonjour » lança-t-elle enfin à l'adresse des deux hommes.

« Bonjour, Ziva » nota simplement l'informaticien sans s'étendre.

« Vous êtes en retard, Officier David » souligna l'ancien Marine en continuant son travail. « Vous rattraperez cette demi-heure ce soir. »

« Mais Gibbs, je…. »

« Je ne tiens pas à entendre la piètre excuse que vous pourriez me servir » la coupa Gibbs. « La prochaine fois, ne vous donnez pas la peine de vous installer, vous pourrez tout aussi bien rentrer chez vous. »

« C'est un peu fort, DiNozzo arrivait souvent en retard et vous ne lui avez jamais rien dit » s'indigna-t-elle.

.

Gibbs l'observa un instant avant de lui répondre.

.

« Laissez-moi éclairer votre lanterne, Officier » commença-t-il

.

Il utilisa délibérément une expression qu'elle ne comprendrait sans doute pas. Il la vit froncer les sourcils et jeter un coup d'œil vers McGee qui ne pipa mot.

.

« McGee et vous avez toujours eu l'impression que DiNozzo était un fainéant, un tire-au-flanc et qu'il ne bossait pas assez, que vous étiez bien meilleurs que lui… » continua-t-il.

.

Il remarqua l'air gêné de ses agents lorsqu'il rapporta les propos qu'ils avaient tenus lors d'une conversation alors qu'ils pensaient être seuls. Gibbs, comme souvent, les avait entendus mais n'était pas intervenu à son grand regret. C'était une des choses qu'il n'avait presque jamais réprimandé, les commentaires insultants qu'ils tenaient à l'égard de DiNozzo, une attitude qui avait participé au départ de son second.

.

« En fait, il partait en même temps que vous mais il revenait passer deux ou trois heures ici en pleine nuit pour remplir la paperasse. Je suis sûr que McGee peut vous en montrer la preuve avec les vidéos de surveillance. Sa devise 'travailler intelligemment et non durement' n'était qu'une façade que vous avez tous les deux gobé allégrement. Alors s'il arrivait un peu après l'heure requise, il en avait obtenu le droit. Ceci ne vous autorise pas à faire comme bon vous semble, vous acquerrez le même privilège le jour où vous travaillerez plus de 80 heures par semaine et pas avant. Est-ce clair ? »

.

David le regarda avec un air de défi, prête à argumenter son conseil. Il décida de couper court à toute rébellion future en mettant les points sur les 'i' tout de suite.

.

« Ceci n'est pas une recommandation mais un ordre » précisa-t-il fermement. « Que je ne sois pas obligé de me répéter ou alors vous pourrez vous trouver une autre équipe si toutefois, une autre veut bien vous accepter. »

.

Ziva comprit qu'il allait lui falloir revoir son attitude si elle voulait rester dans l'équipe et donna donc son accord sans attendre.

.

« Entendu, Gibbs » dit-elle avec le plus de conviction possible.

.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil rapide vers McGee mais ce dernier ne le lui rendit pas. Elle soupira et gagna son bureau où elle entreprit de nettoyer également sa boite de messagerie.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs aspirait à retrouver une activité normale dans les plus brefs délais. Pourtant, il savait que l'attitude de ses deux subordonnés dans les semaines qui avaient suivi le départ de DiNozzo n'augurait pas quelque chose de facile. Tous deux étaient si persuadés d'être meilleur que l'autre qu'il serait étonnant qu'ils deviennent raisonnables et parviennent à travailler en bonne intelligence.

.

Les réprimandes que McGee avaient accumulées étaient une marque qui pouvait lui coûter son poste non seulement d'agent de terrain mais d'agent fédéral tout court. Il espérait sincèrement que la nouvelle session de formation qu'il avait suivi avait fait réfléchir l'informaticien sur son avenir au sein de l'agence et qu'il modifierait son comportement.

.

David était assurément une autre paire de manches, elle était tellement imbue de sa supériorité qu'elle ne laisserait personne lui dicter sa conduite et certainement pas McGee qu'elle considérait comme un inférieur malgré ses compétences en informatique. Gibbs savait qu'elle ne reconnaissait que lui comme égal dans une certaine mesure, deux soldats qui avaient connu et affronté les horreurs de la guerre, même si les circonstances étaient différentes.

.

L'ancien Marine était même prêt à se réunir autour d'une table avec ses deux têtes de mule et invité le psy de service à arbitrer l'entretien si nécessaire. Par le passé, il avait toujours regimbé pour rencontrer ce type de professionnel mais il avait récemment changé d'avis… certes dans une certaine mesure mais c'était déjà un début.

.

Après la délicate et difficile mission confiée par ses supérieurs, Gibbs avait, pour une fois, suivi scrupuleusement les sessions avec le psychologue de l'agence. Comme souvent en pareil cas, il devait passer une évaluation psychologique pour être autorisé à reprendre son poste. Il devait reconnaitre avec honnêteté qu'il avait eu besoin de vider sa rancœur et son dégoût le plus rapidement possible.

.

Il avait d'autant plus été volontaire pour plusieurs sessions que l'objet sordide de cette enquête l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et qu'il ne l'avait laissé voir. Il avait toujours eu du mal à accepter que des enfants soient les victimes d'odieux criminels mais cette enquête avait failli l'anéantir.

.

Le but de leur bisness était le plus répugnant qui soit et il avait eu bien du mal à ne pas se laisser envahir par la haine qui l'habitait et à terminer sa mission. Voir tous ses gamins être traités comme de la vulgaire marchandise à vendre lui avait donné souvent envie de sortir son arme et de massacrer ses interlocuteurs sans sommation.

.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait dû se porter acquéreur d'un ou plusieurs enfants pour le compte de ses 'clients', des gamins qu'il avait remis aussitôt entre les mains de l'unité spéciale qui les avait pris en charge. Pour certains, aucun dommage ne leur avait été infligé mais pour d'autres, le regard hanté qu'il avait croisé lui avait soulevé le cœur et il avait difficilement réprimé le besoin de vomir.

.

Savoir que des compatriotes étaient assez vils et cupides pour se servir d'innocentes victimes pour se remplir les poches l'avait plus qu'écœuré. Mais vouloir jouer les juges et jurés auraient été trop doux pour eux, il voulait surtout les voir souffrir comme ils avaient fait souffrir ces innocentes créatures. Et Gibbs savait que leur sentence ne serait pas aussi simple à définir due au fait que l'affaire avait des ramifications internationales.

.

Certes, il avait réussi à collecter suffisamment de preuves pour permettre à l'unité spéciale de procéder à l'arrestation de tous les protagonistes et notamment les responsables de cet horrible trafic d'enfants. Pourtant, il restait le plus dur à faire, coordonner les mandats d'arrêt nationaux et internationaux afin que tous les criminels soient appréhendés au même moment et que le réseau soit démantelé en une seule fois.

.

Il fallait espérer ensuite que personne ne prendrait la relève pour reformer le cartel mais dans la mesure où tous les responsables, tous les hommes de main et les sous-fifres avaient été capturés grâce à la liste des employés tenue scrupuleusement à jour par le comptable du cartel, il serait étonnant que ce soit le cas. Les comptes bancaires avaient été saisis ainsi que les biens personnels de tous les criminels.

.

L'ancien Marine avait évité de participer aux arrestations d'une part parce qu'il était directement impliqué en tant que témoin et d'autre part, parce qu'il serait appelé à la barre pour fournir son témoignage et qu'il ne devait pas être entaché d'un quelconque vice de procédure. Il voulait trop voir ces pourritures condamner à une sentence à vie ou pire si c'était possible.

.

Mais désormais, la balle n'était plus dans son camp. Il avait effectué sa part dans cette mission et il ne pouvait plus y prendre une part active autre que témoigner au procès qui s'ensuivrait.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Gibbs abandonna ses réflexions, laissa passer quelques minutes tandis qu'il observait discrètement ses deux subordonnés puis finalement, il se leva, contourna son bureau et entreprit de monter les escaliers qui menait au bureau de Vance. Il était temps pour lui d'éclaircir avec son supérieur les activités de son équipe pour les prochains jours et voir quelques autres sujets.

.

La secrétaire lui indiqua d'un geste qu'il avait l'autorisation de rejoindre le directeur. Il cogna contre le battant et ouvrit la porte, pénétra dans la pièce avant de refermer silencieusement. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau où il prit place dans un des fauteuils, attentant que Vance lui accorde son attention.

.

Vance termina sa tâche avant de fermer le dossier et de se caler dans son fauteuil.

.

« Agent Gibbs, bon retour parmi nous » déclara Léon en croisant les doigts.

« Directeur » retourna Gibbs.

« Vous avez les félicitations du SecNav pour avoir réussi à obtenir suffisamment d'informations pour permettre à l'unité spéciale de procéder au coup de filet et au démantèlement de cet odieux trafic » informa-t-il son agent.

« Heureux d'avoir pu contribuer à faire mettre ces criminels sous les verrous » statua simplement Gibbs. « Avoir dû côtoyer ces monstres sans pouvoir leur faire avaler leur bulletin de naissance a été difficile mais savoir qu'ils paieront malgré tout pour leurs crimes est une bonne chose. »

« Je sais que cette mission vous a coûté mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de vous la confier » rappela son supérieur. « Il y a peu d'agents qui parlent le chinois au sein de l'agence et vous étiez celui qui était non seulement disponible mais aussi sur place. Quel est votre état d'esprit ? »

« Je suis autorisé à reprendre mon poste » confirma l'ancien Marine.

« Le psy m'a fait parvenir son verdict et vous a donné son aval, je ne peux donc m'opposer à votre reprise » accorda le Directeur. « Si vous désirez une prolongation… »

« Pas nécessaire » le coupa Gibbs. « Me remettre dans le bain me permettra de mettre cette mission derrière moi. »

« Très bien. J'imagine que maintenant que vos deux subordonnés sont également de retour, vous souhaitez repartir sur le terrain » nota Léon. « Cependant, je serais d'avis que vous testiez vos agents et voir s'ils sont opérationnels. »

« J'ai demandé à l'Agent Edwards du Service des Affaires Non Classées de m'apporter des dossiers d'affaires récemment résolues et de les dépouiller de toutes les informations qui ont contribué à les résoudre » l'informa l'agent. « Je vais les confier à McGee et David et voir ce qu'ils peuvent en déduire. »

« Ok… Vous pensez qu'ils seront prêts à coopérer ensemble et échanger pour tenter de trouver la solution ? » questionna son interlocuteur.

« Ils ont tout intérêt à se serrer les coudes s'ils veulent garder leur place » remarqua l'ancien Marine.

« Plus de compétitivité entre eux, alors mais une réelle coopération, c'est ce que vous attendez d'eux » s'étonna le Directeur en pianotant sur son bureau.

« J'imagine qu'ils continueront à vouloir s'attirer mes bonnes grâces donc à essayer de tirer la couverture à eux » soupira Gibbs en haussant les épaules.

« Très bien, vous avez la semaine pour vous faire une opinion » accorda le Directeur. « Après quoi, s'ils sont opérationnels, votre équipe sera de nouveau en course. Balboa et son équipe ont fait un remarquable travail en vos lieu et place et ils en seront récompensés comme il se doit. »

« N'en attendais pas moins de lui et de ses agents » nota simplement l'ancien Marine. « Toujours su qu'il était un bon chef d'équipe et un bon enquêteur également. »

« Il l'a largement prouvé durant votre absence » approuva Vance.

.

Le Directeur se leva et alla à sa crédence, versa du café dans deux tasses et revint vers son bureau, offrit l'une d'elles à Gibbs qui la prit avec… gratitude.

.

« J'imagine que cet entretien n'est pas terminé et qu'il ne se limite pas aux activités futures de votre équipe » supputa Léon en adressant un petit sourire moqueur à son subordonné.

.

Il vit Gibbs plisser les yeux avant de soupirer discrètement. Léon étouffa un petit rire, il avait bien saisi l'attitude de son agent et il savait que certains autres sujets seraient sans doute abordés et notamment celui sur DiNozzo.

.

« J'ai lu le mail qui annonçait l'arrestation de Kadri » révéla Gibbs. « Ce compte rendu des évènements me semble plutôt… incroyable. Est-ce vraiment ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tout ce que vous devez savoir est ce que vous avez lu dans le mail qui relate l'arrestation et ce n'est pas une histoire mais la pure vérité » assura Léon.

« C'est pourtant une capture plutôt rocambolesque, non ! » statua Gibbs.

« Elle a été confirmée par l'interrogatoire de Kadri qui a pesté pour s'être fait berné aussi facilement selon les propos du SecNav et du SecDef qui l'ont visionné » rapporta le Directeur.

« Et qui a réussi ce tour de force, Directeur ? » questionna l'ancien Marine, curieux de connaitre cette information.

« Celui qui est à l'origine de cette arrestation est un chef d'équipe qui a su conserver son sang-froid et faire preuve d'un étonnant sens de l'improvisation » déclara Vance sans répondre directement à la question.

.

Léon savait que l'ancien Marine tenterait de le faire parler mais il avait délibérément omis de préciser où le terroriste avait été arrêté et avait fait promettre le silence à tous les agents mis dans la confidence. Certes, il y aurait bien un moment où l'information serait dévoilée mais il était préférable que ce soit le plus tard possible.

.

En tant que Directeur, il était fier que ce soit l'un de ses agents qui soit à l'origine de ce coup de filet mais il avait à cœur également de préserver la position de Tony de toute ingérence négative de la part de son ancienne équipe… du moins, le plus longtemps possible.

.

Permettre au nouveau chef d'équipe de consolider sa position non seulement au sein du bureau local mais également sur son territoire de compétence était nettement plus important que de laisser savoir à ses ex collègues où il était basé et qu'il était l'auteur de l'arrestation de la décennie.

.

« Je vois, vous ne dévoilerez pas son nom » statua Gibbs.

« En effet, ce détail restera confidentiel jusqu'à nouvel ordre » confirma son supérieur.

« J'imagine que le mystère sera levé lorsqu'il devra témoigner. »

« Pas de procès pour un terroriste notoire comme Kadri, Gibbs » avoua Vance. « Il a été directement envoyé à Gitmo sous bonne garde. Ses actes criminels contre notre pays sont suffisamment connus et les preuves incontestables, il n'était donc pas nécessaire de le traduire en justice. »

« Gitmo est encore trop doux pour un monstre tel que lui » indiqua l'ancien Marine d'un ton dur.

.

Gibbs sirota son café tout en méditant sur cette révélation. Il avait songé que l'agence ferait son annonce officielle par voie de presse pour confirmer l'information relayée par les médias audiovisuelles. Même si une chaine avait annoncé la nouvelle localement, en l'occurrence celle d'Hawaï, elle n'avait pas clairement indiqué le lieu de l'arrestation.

.

Et tout comme d'autres bureaux, Hawaï comportait plusieurs agents de terrain qui pouvaient avoir procédé à la capture de leur terroriste le plus recherché. Certes, leur nombre d'agents actifs était minoritaire mais chacun d'eux avait le potentiel et l'autorité pour procéder à cet acte.

.

« Je vous interdis d'entreprendre des recherches plus approfondies sur le sujet, Gibbs et je suis sérieux » ordonna Vance d'un ton autoritaire. « Moins d'informations filtrent sur le sujet et plus nous préservons la vie de notre agent. Je détesterais devoir me passer de vos services à l'avenir si vous deviez aller contre mes ordres. Il en va de même pour toute personne qui vous apporterait assistance dans ce but. Suis-je suffisamment clair ? »

.

Gibbs se redressa sur son siège avant de répondre à son patron.

.

« J'ai bien compris mais il ne faudra sans doute pas longtemps pour que chacun spécule sur son identité, Monsieur » rétorqua sarcastiquement l'ancien Marine. « La chaine à l'origine de la divulgation de cette info laisse entendre où s'est déroulée la capture. Le bureau local compte peu d'agents. Le reste sera un jeu d'enfant pour trouver l'agent en question. »

« Vous me laissez gérer ce problème et si vous ne savez pas réfréner votre curiosité, ce sera à vos risques et périls » rappela son supérieur.

.

Vance prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de café avant d'aborder le point suivant.

.

« De nouvelles mesures ont été mises en place pour le personnel scientifique durant l'absence de Miss Sciuto » informa-t-il Gibbs. « Afin de conserver la certification du labo, les protocoles devront être respectés. Au moindre manquement, nous pourrions être obligés de fermer le laboratoire et d'avoir recours à un organisme privé. Autant dire que je ne tiens pas à en arriver à ce point, notre budget ne nous le permettrait pas. Donc, je vous charge de raisonner Miss Sciuto pour qu'elle suive ces consignes. »

« Quels changements ? »

« Je vous laisse le soin de le voir sur place, je suis certain qu'elle ne va pas manquer de vous les lister » nota le Directeur.

« Ok, je passerai la voir après notre entretien » signifia l'ancien Marine.

« En ce qui concerne vos deux subordonnés, il va sans dire que l'Agent McGee sera sous surveillance, chacun de ses collègues devra rapporter tout commentaire malveillant et toute activité suspecte. Plus de piratage intempestif pour quelque raison que ce soit sans mon accord express. Si je ne suis pas disponible, c'est le département juridique qui tranchera. »

« Ça risque de nous retarder dans les enquêtes » se plaignit Gibbs.

« Sans doute en effet mais vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même et à la désinvolture que McGee a montré par le passé concernant les recherches informatiques » rappela son supérieur, fort à propos. « Je ne veux plus d'affaires rejetées par le Tribunal pour ce motif. »

.

Il fit une nouvelle pause avant de délivrer la suite des ' _réjouissances'_ concernant le dernier membre de son équipe.

.

« Enfin, pour ce qui concerne Miss David, son poste d'officier de liaison ne l'autorise plus à accéder à nos bases de données à sa guise, son niveau d'autorisation a été réajusté de manière adéquate avec son degré de compétences » précisa Vance.

« Bon sang, Léon, vous voulez me lier les mains » protesta Gibbs. « Avec deux agents aux autorisations restreintes ainsi, je n'avancerai pas dans les enquêtes. »

« Oh, vous vous adapterez, j'en suis certain même si vous augmentez le temps passé sur une affaire » argua le Directeur. « Je ne souhaite plus que des informations confidentielles et relatives à nos opérations au Moyen-Orient soient transmises impunément à une agence étrangère. »

.

Le regard de Gibbs passa de la surprise manifeste à la colère en un clin d'œil lorsqu'il parvient à la seule conclusion logique.

.

« Accuseriez-vous Ziva d'espionnage, par hasard ? » rugit-il.

« L'historique de ses activités informatiques a été épluché durant son absence, il révèle l'envoi de fichiers bien spécifiques à une adresse mail qui, une fois les recherches effectuées par nos informaticiens, a démontré qu'elle appartenait au Mossad et plus précisément à l'Ambassade de Washington. Je pense qu'il n'y a aucun doute possible. Et en concertation avec le SecNav et le SecDef, au vu du contenu des dossiers et de l'exploitation qui en a été faite, nous ne prendrons pas de sanction contre elle pour espionnage. Aucune de nos opérations n'a été compromise, aucun agent blessé ou tué. Mais… » continua-t-il en levant la main pour couper Gibbs. « Il va sans dire qu'elle aussi sera étroitement surveillée pour qu'une telle trahison ne se reproduise plus. »

« Vous la maintenez à son poste ? » s'étonna l'agent senior.

« Tant qu'elle obéit à ses nouvelles directives et qu'elle signe le contrat rectifié qui va lui être proposé, elle pourra reprendre sa place au sein de votre équipe » confirma Léon. « Un seul faux pas dans un sens ou dans l'autre, son poste sera purement et simplement supprimé et elle sera renvoyé dans ses foyers. A vous de lui faire comprendre tout l'intérêt d'adhérer à ces instructions. »

« Je ne vais pas avoir la tâche facile avec tous ses changements » bougonna l'ancien Marine.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que ce merdier repose entièrement sur les épaules de vos agents et les vôtres, bien sûr » nota son supérieur. « DiNozzo avait soulevé certains points précis qui posaient problème dès l'arrivée de Ziva David dans l'équipe, Shepard a décidé de passer outre et voilà aujourd'hui le résultat. Vous avez approuvé d'une certaine manière en ne faisant pas pression sur votre directrice pour qu'elle les modifie. Ne soyez donc pas étonné qu'elles vous pètent à la figure maintenant. »

« Je faisais confiance à Jenny pour résoudre ses obstacles, elle avait créé le poste et autorisé David à intégrer l'équipe, c'était à elle de faire en sorte que Ziva soit à même de travailler en toute légalité » remarqua Gibbs.

« C'est le passé, il convient maintenant de se tourner vers l'avenir et que de telles erreurs ne se répètent pas » conseilla le Directeur. « Veillez donc à informer votre équipe de ces changements et de leur application sans restriction sous peine de renvoi immédiat. Un mail de confirmation leur a été adressé à chacun mais rien ne vaut de les rappeler oralement. »

« Vous me laissez le sale boulot, Directeur » grogna l'ancien Marine.

« C'est votre merdier, à vous de le nettoyer » clarifia Léon. « Filez, maintenant, j'ai du travail. »

« Bonne journée, Directeur » conclut Gibbs en se levant et en quittant la pièce.

.

Léon attendit que la porte soit fermée avant de soupirer puis d'émettre un petit rire. Il avait bien mouché son agent avec sa dernière remarque, il était temps que Gibbs comprenne qu'il n'était pas tout puissant et qu'il allait lui falloir suivre le droit chemin, autant lui que son équipe.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Malgré la discussion qu'il allait devoir menée avec son équipe, Gibbs sortit du bureau de Vance avec une certaine frustration, n'avoir pas réussi à arracher l'info qu'il cherchait le rendait grognon pour le moins. Il savait cependant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'obtenir satisfaction, le Directeur avait expressément ordonné de ne tenter aucune recherche.

.

Même s'il savait que McGee ou Abby pourraient lui apporter la réponse, il ne souhaitait pas mettre leur carrière en danger plus qu'elle ne l'était. McGee avait une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, il n'allait pas aggraver son cas. Abby était trop curieuse pour son bien, il refusait de l'impliquer dans cette quête.

.

Il pouvait toujours appeler le bureau local mais il doutait de recevoir une réponse. L'agent en charge Barnett n'était pas réputé pour être amical envers ses collègues, surtout ceux de la réputation de Gibbs. Les rares fois où les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés, la tension était palpable entre eux. Barnett était un fieffé imbécile et un incapable notoire qui ne méritait pas son poste.

.

Son second, l'Agent Mitchell était nettement plus compétent et en tant qu'ex flic, il n'avait qu'un point commun avec Gibbs, il méprisait simplement Barnett autant que l'ancien Marine. Pourtant, il doutait que ce soit suffisant pour lui servir d'atout pour une requête aussi difficile.

.

Et pour une fois, Ducky ne pourrait utiliser ses multiples contacts parmi ses confrères pour obtenir l'élément qu'il recherchait. S'il se souvenait bien, le médecin légiste, un Dr Harper, ne portait pas l'écossais dans son cœur. Il était donc hors de question d'utiliser l'homme comme source d'information et d'exposer Ducky à une quelconque rebuffade.

.

Il ignorait ce qui le poussait à obtenir ainsi le nom de cet agent, ce qui le rendait encore plus déterminé à le trouver. Cependant, il savait qu'il risquait gros de persévérer, non seulement lui mais ceux qui auraient l'infortune de lui prêter leur concours. Et il n'avait aucun désir de mettre en péril des carrières prometteuses pour assouvir sa curiosité.

.

Il était donc temps d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait aller contre le destin et qu'il devait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et cesser de déterrer un secret qui semblait bien gardé. Il était pourtant évident qu'un jour ou l'autre, le voile se lèverait sur ce mystère. Il lui suffisait de mettre en pratique la qualité première du snipper : la patience. Même si elle lui faisait grandement défaut depuis plusieurs années.

.

L'ancien Marine regagna son bureau et s'empara du téléphone pour convoquer Abby, Ducky et Palmer en salle de conférence. Le plus sûr moyen de ne pas perdre de temps était de délivrer les nouvelles consignes en une seule fois et pour tout le monde. Aucun membre ne pourra ensuite arguer de n'être pas au courant.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

Abby reprit possession de son domaine et nota aussitôt les quelques changements intervenus durant son absence. Le laboratoire avait été ré-agencé de manière à éviter que quiconque ne soit pas un scientifique ne puisse accéder à la pièce dédiée aux tests.

.

Un panneau avec code digital en commandait l'accès. Elle utilisa donc le code qui lui avait été communiqué pour pénétrer dans son nouveau domaine. La porte se referma automatiquement derrière elle et le code s'enclencha pour fermer la pièce. La gothique devrait donc recomposer le code pour entrer ou sortir.

.

« Une sécurité absurde et inutile, personne ne vient voler des indices » commença-t-elle à rouspéter avant de se souvenir de l'épisode Ari Haswari. « Hum, peut-être nécessaire après tout. »

.

Elle examina d'un regard rapide les changements effectués. Un long comptoir séparait la salle des appareils utilisés pour les recherches. De plus, il était surmonté d'une demi-cloison en verre et un sas serait désormais utilisé pour délivrer les indices recueillis sur les scènes de crime. Un écran placé stratégiquement pouvait délivrer les infos via l'informatique.

.

De nouvelles consignes étaient mises en place et valides immédiatement. Les rapports des analyses devraient être commentés et adressés par voie de messagerie. Si besoin impératif, elle pourrait convoquer les agents pour leur exposer le résultat de ses recherches, ceci afin d'éviter une trop grande interaction dans un lieu qui devait être sécurisé. Sauf nécessité absolue, elle n'était plus autorisée à déambuler dans l'étage réservé aux agents de terrain. Autrement dit, plus de visite au bullpen.

.

A cela s'ajoutait l'obligation de revêtir une tenue correcte et en particulier une blouse de coton et sa chevelure devait être emprisonnée dans un filet. Aucun bijou durant le travail et des chaussures de sécurité obligatoires étaient des points requis. De plus, l'interdiction de boire ou manger directement dans le labo était instituée.

.

Aucune boisson ou nourriture ne devait être consommée durant les tests. C'était sans doute cette dernière consigne qui rendait Abby furieuse, elle puisait une bonne partie de son énergie des Caf-Pow qu'elle ingurgitait en grande quantité chaque jour. La boisson l'aidait à rester au top durant les longues heures de travail. Son bureau personnel adjacent au labo devrait lui servir de lieu de restauration.

.

Et pour ajouter à tout ça, la musique ne devrait plus dépasser un certain niveau de décibels. Ceci afin de ne pas… ou plus gêner le personnel qui travaillait dans les étages et qui visitait le laboratoire pour les besoins du service. Elle était autorisée à écouter grâce à un casque si elle voulait franchir le niveau autorisé.

De même, pour les sessions de témoignage au tribunal, elle devrait obligatoirement porter une tenue digne de ce nom et non ses vêtements habituels. Tout comme elle serait obligée de surveiller son langage et son comportement afin que sa déposition soit prise au sérieux non seulement par le juge mais également par les jurés. Elle devait faciliter le travail de l'avocat et non l'inverse.

.

Autant dire qu'Abby n'était pas des plus joyeuses de reprendre son poste. Certes, elle adorait toujours son travail mais le faire dans ses conditions allait requérir un certain temps. Ne plus pouvoir recevoir ou donner des embrassades à ses visiteurs était en soi tragique, l'énergique gothique adorait le faire à tous propos.

.

Elle pesta un moment avant de se rendre dans son bureau pour se changer et revêtir ce que la direction estimait être une tenue décente. Encore heureux qu'elle gardait certains vêtements 'normaux' pour des cas d'urgence dans son vestiaire et la fameuse blouse blanche qu'elle n'avait que très peu portée. Une fois prête, elle regagna la partie labo et se mit à vérifier le calibrage de ses machines.

.

Abby se promit de se plaindre auprès de Gibbs dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle savait que l'équipe… ou du moins le trio restant serait de retour tout comme elle ce matin. Elle allait attraper le téléphone lorsque ce dernier sonna. Elle répondit et allait déverser sa rancœur mais Gibbs la coupa et lui ordonna de se rendre en salle de conférence 2 pour une communication urgente. Il raccrocha brusquement comme à son habitude.

.

Frustrée, Abby soupira avant de taper le code et de franchir la porte qui se referma aussitôt. Elle fit son chemin vers l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent presque immédiatement pour révéler Ducky et Palmer à l'intérieur.

.

« Hey, les gars » leur dit-elle en guise de salut.

« Ah, Abigail, bon retour parmi nous » lui renvoya Ducky.

.

Palmer se contenta d'un demi-sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait rien de bien à dire à la laborantine, il préféra donc l'ignorer si possible.

« Nous montons en salle de conférence, Jethro nous a demandés de l'y rejoindre » annonça encore le légiste.

« Je suis attendue là-bas également, Duckman » avoua la gothique avec une moue boudeuse.

« Oh, très bien alors » dit Ducky.

.

Il activa la cabine pour monter à l'étage désiré et le silence s'installa entre eux. Abby était encore choquée et attendait d'être en présence de l'ancien Marine pour lui faire savoir son mécontentement… plutôt sa colère qui sourdait.

.

Le trajet s'avéra trop court pour la calmer et elle débarqua la première faisant son chemin vers la salle, ses pas presque inaudibles maintenant qu'elle ne portait plus ses chaussures habituelles. Elle franchit le seuil de la salle et nota aussitôt la présence du reste de leur 'famille', McGee, David et Gibbs étaient déjà installés autour de la table, ce dernier avait un gobelet de café qu'il sirotait lentement.

.

« Gibbs, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'ils ont fait à mo labo » lança Abby avant même de les saluer.

« Abby, tais-toi et assieds-toi » ordonna Gibbs d'un ton ferme qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

.

Il posa sa tasse sur la table et patienta tandis que les trois membres s'installaient.

.

« Bien, tout d'abord, je suis content d'être de retour et de vous retrouver » débuta-t-il.

.

Il reçut plusieurs regards étonnés et il soupira.

.

« Nous avons été séparés durant plusieurs semaines pour des raisons diverses sur lesquelles je ne m'étendrais pas » poursuivit-il. « J'aurais l'occasion de vous voir durant les prochains jours mais qu'une chose soit bien claire, je ne veux aucune question sur le motif de mon absence et ceci concerne tout le monde. La mission s'est déroulée comme prévue et s'est terminée avec succès. C'est tout ce que je dirais sur le sujet. Suis-je clair ? »

.

L'ensemble de la tablée opina de la tête et Abby serra les lèvres, elle voulait demander mais préféra se taire devant le regard que lui lança Gibbs.

.

« Second point, vous avez tous été destinataires d'un mail contenant de nouvelles instructions que, j'imagine, vous n'avez pas forcément encore lu. Alors voici les procédures qu'il convient d'ores et déjà de respecter sous peine de sanction immédiate » continua-t-il. « Et par sanction, je veux dire renvoi sans préavis. »

.

Son propos déclencha trois réponses de la part du trio habituel. Ducky et Palmer n'étaient pas concernés et n'avaient donc pas réagi outre mesure.

.

« Stop, Abby » coupa Gibbs en la voyant prête à discuter. « Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il en est. »

.

Et durant les 10 minutes suivantes, Gibbs détailla pour chaque membre du trio, les nouvelles procédures et consignes mises en place durant leur absence et les conséquences qui s'en suivraient en cas de manquement.

« Gibbs, vous vous rendez compte que je ne pourrais pas faire un travail correct avec moins d'accès » s'indigna David.

« Il me semble que vous vous en sortez plutôt bien compte tenu de votre activité d'espionnage en faveur du Mossad, Ziva » répliqua vertement l'ancien Marine. « Vous pensiez que personne ne se souciait de votre petit jeu d'espionne ? »

« Mon contrat ne m'interdisait en rien de transmettre des informations sur les opérations du NCIS dans la mesure où elles ne concernaient pas une enquête sur laquelle je travaillais » contrattaqua-t-elle aussitôt.

« Vous avez profité d'un manque de clarté dans vos obligations lorsque Jenny vous a engagé » souligna Gibbs. « Le nouveau document qui vous sera soumis sous peu répare les erreurs commises à bien des niveaux et notamment votre degré d'autorisation, la conduite de véhicules gouvernementaux et la manipulation d'indices. Vous ne serez en aucun cas autorisé à procéder à un interrogatoire quelconque ou à menacer des témoins. »

« Que suis-je sensée faire, dans ces conditions ? Parce qu'il ne me reste pas grand-chose que je puisse faire » rétorqua-t-elle aigrement.

« Vous serez assigné à la prise de photos, aux dessins des scènes de crime, à parler avec les témoins sous ma surveillance, à rattraper les éventuels suspects en fuite et à effectuer les recherches de base » énuméra le chef d'équipe. « C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Ou vous acceptez ces conditions ou vous repartez immédiatement en Israël. »

.

Ziva bougonna en hébreu mais ne discuta pas plus, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait rester aux States, elle adorait sa vie dans ce pays et n'allait pas risquer d'en être chassée. Ces dernières semaines dans son pays lui avaient démontré qu'elle était bien plus heureuse ici que chez elle.

.

« Quant à vous, McGee, plus de piratage des bases de données gouvernementales sans permission expresse de ma part, celle du Directeur ou du Département Juridique » détailla son chef.

« Patron, ça va nous pénaliser si je dois attendre une autorisation quelconque » argua l'informaticien. « Je devrais sans doute expliquer au Directeur… »

« Ces directives proviennent du SecNav et du SecDef, McGee et si vous voulez éviter la prison, vous avez tout intérêt à les respecter » annonça Gibbs sans finesse.

.

Il vit McGee déglutir avec difficulté et rougir avant de pâlir et de se tordre les mains.

.

« De même, cessez toute recherche concernant DiNozzo Son lieu de destination ne vous concerne en rien. Vous désobéissez et vous courrez le risque d'être viré sans sommation » l'avisa encore son patron. « Je ne plaisante pas le moins du monde, vous êtes également sous surveillance durant les prochains mois. A vous de prouver que vous êtes capable de revenir à un état d'esprit plus serein et faire votre travail correctement en suivant les règles. »

.

Gibbs savait qu'il devait se montrer ferme avec son agent s'il voulait le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il était autant sur la sellette que ses agents, même si Vance ne l'avait pas spécifié, il se doutait qu'à la moindre erreur de leur part, c'est son poste qui sautait avec eux. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour la retraite et il devait faire en sorte que tout roule s'il voulait préserver son équipe et son travail.

.

« Abby, je sais que tu es furieuse mais je vois que tu t'es conformée à l'une des directives concernant ta tenue » nota Gibbs. « Les autres devront être également respectées et ceci ne souffre aucune discussion possible. Dis-toi bien que si tu échoues à observer l'une d'elles, c'est la certification de notre laboratoire qui sera supprimée et il va s'en dire que ton poste sera donc inutile. J'espère que tu mesures les enjeux qui sont en cause ici, Abby. »

« Vance n'avait pas besoin de me mettre en cage pour ça, Gibbs » s'exclama enfin la gothique. « Mon labo est… une cage. Ils ont mis une porte et un code d'accès, un comptoir avec une cloison, un sas pour le transfert des indices. Je n'ai plus le droit de boire durant mes recherches. Je ne survivrais pas, Gibbs, je vais m'effondrer… »

« Il ne sert à rien d'exagérer, tu as le droit de manger et boire dans ton bureau mais le labo est terrain interdit pour ces deux activités » clarifia l'ancien Marine. « Quant au nouvel aménagement, c'est ainsi que fonctionne la plupart des labos gouvernementaux. Le nôtre n'a jamais été mis aux normes, c'est donc chose faite et tu dois l'accepter. Le reste est plus facile à suivre une fois que tu admets ce fait. »

.

Abby bouda pour montrer sa désapprobation mais Gibbs n'en avait cure. Elle devrait, tout comme les autres, se conformer aux protocoles, consignes et procédures en vigueur et qui auraient dû être suivis dès le départ.

.

« Ducky, Palmer, vous n'êtes pas touchés par cette restructuration mais je voulais que vous soyez informés des changements apportés à notre mode de fonctionnement » confia l'agent à ses collègues de la morgue.

« Merci à toi de nous avoir mis au courant, nous serons attentifs à suivre nos propres consignes à la lettre pour éviter toute erreur qui conduirait à remettre en question notre travail » souligna Ducky.

« Bien, cette mise au point terminée, vous pouvez maintenant reprendre votre travail » conclut Gibbs en avala le reste de son café désormais froid.

.

Il grimaça et se leva, congédiant par là-même la tablée. Il quitta la salle à la recherche de son breuvage.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _Le prochain chapitre se concentra également sur DC avant de retourner à Hawaï._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Transferts éventuels

.

.

.

 _Pour rompre une certaine monotonie, je mélange les chapitres entre DC et Hawaï. Cette fic n'étant pas purement centrée sur l'équipe de Tony, il est normal de suivre les deux équipes. Cela permet de comprendre l'évolution des deux côtés et de connaitre les points de vue des différents protagonistes._

.

 _Un grand merci à mamypirate, nouvelle lectrice, qui m'a permis de rectifier deux erreurs sur les chapitres précédents qui ont attiré son attention. N'hésitez pas à me signaler toute incohérence afin de me permettre d'apporter correction._

 _._

 _Je ne fais pas appel à une relectrice pour des raisons personnelles, aussi je compte sur votre vigilance car, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, certaines coquilles peuvent passer les mailles du filet._

.

 _Bonne lecture et j'attends vos impressions._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

 **Chapitre 13 : Transferts éventuels**

Tobias Fornell était de retour depuis plusieurs jours et il avait été particulièrement occupé. Non seulement, il avait fait un rapport détaillé sur la situation du bureau d'Hawaï mais également présenté les propositions pour redresser la situation. Il avait ensuite reçu l'assurance que le poste lui était attribué, une promotion bien méritée selon le Directeur.

Comme il l'avait annoncé à Tony, le pressenti pour le poste avait décliné. En tant que candidat à une promotion tant attendue, il avait été décidé en haut lieu de lui attribuer le poste d'autant qu'il avait élaboré un programme de réorganisation du bureau selon son propre point de vue et sa vision du fonctionnement des services.

Cette assurance devenue réalité, il lui restait maintenant à engager une action pour obtenir la garde définitive d'Emily qui souhaitait le suivre dans l'ile plutôt que voyager avec sa mère et son beau-père. Victor n'était pas suffisamment présent dans sa vie pour qu'elle soit chagrinée de le quitter. Quant à sa mère, Diane devenait de plus en plus irascible et Emily était la cible de sa frustration, que ce soit en paroles et parfois en actes.

A plusieurs reprises, sa fille avait été destinataire d'une paire de claques et Tobias craignait que son ex-femme n'aille trop loin un jour prochain. Avec la perspective de son départ, il avait suivi le conseil de Tony et engager la procédure de garde en indiquant qu'il y avait urgence pour le bien de sa fille. Il avait ensuite informée Diane de son intention et il avait reçu un accord verbal de sa part pour ne pas s'y opposer.

En fait, il était conscient que Diane n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de se débarrasser de sa progéniture pour parcourir l'Europe pour des activités pas très nettes. En l'épousant, il avait compris qu'elle abandonnait à regret sa vie d'agent de terrain pour devenir mère au foyer. Elle avait adoré la vie d'espionne au contact de Gibbs qu'elle avait épaulé en Russie pour une mission. Le frisson du danger l'avait émoustillé bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait réalisé.

Diane avait attendu que leur fille soit en âge de comprendre pour annoncer qu'elle voulait partir à l'étranger sans préciser la véritable raison. Depuis qu'Emily avait indiqué qu'elle préférait vivre avec son père, son ex avait envisagé de réformer sa vie comme elle le lui avait appris lors de leur conversation pour la garde. Diane n'était pas une mauvaise mère mais elle avait toujours eu cette envie de bouger, de ' _faire quelque chose d'autre de sa vie_ '.

Pour les besoins de sa profession, elle s'était faite engagée dans une société au service comptable afin d'éplucher ses comptes qui ne semblaient pas nets. Elle avait donc assumer une identité sous couverture et elle avait adoré la poussée d'adrénaline qui l'avait habitée. Depuis, elle souhaitait renouveler l'expérience à plus grande échelle malgré son âge d'où son désir d'accepter ce poste en Europe.

Tobias était enchanté d'avoir sa fille à demeure depuis plusieurs semaines. Père et fille réapprenaient à cohabiter en permanence ensemble, l'agent était strict et ferme mais sans brimer la gamine. Il expliquait les raisons de ses décisions et les conséquences qui en découlaient en termes compréhensibles et Emily arguait mais acceptait finalement les restrictions sans trop de difficulté.

Recadrer sa vie et recentrer ses priorités pour intégrer désormais sa fille dans son existence demandaient qu'il soit plus disponible et moins exposé professionnellement. Devenir chef de bureau lui permettait de respecter des horaires de travail plus conformes à une vie de famille et de pouvoir être à l'écoute d'Emily plus facilement.

Par exemple, tous deux s'amusaient comme des fous à cuisiner et si d'aventure, leur plat était loin de ressembler à ce qu'il devait être, ils en riaient comme des fous avant de commander leur repas à un traiteur. En son temps, Emily avait peu participé aux leçons de cuisine que Tony donnait à son père, étant trop jeune pour manipuler les ustensiles. Cependant, elle se régalait des restes que Tobias lui laissait à dessein lorsqu'elle était absente.

A part ces considérations, il allait lui falloir rendre une visite de courtoisie à un 'ami' qui n'était plus celui qu'il avait été durant des années. Laisser la rumeur lui apprendre son départ ne le satisfaisait pas même si, en vérité, il ne méritait pas l'honneur d'être informé de son prochain déménagement.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas être taxé d'être un salopard, ni jouer les bâtards et partir comme un voleur. Emily souhaiterait sans doute lui rendre une dernière visite pour lui annoncer les grandes nouvelles, sa nouvelle vie avec son père et son installation à Hawaï. Lui rappeler de ne pas mentionner Tony allait être impératif, elle devait être muette sur le sujet.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que Tobias put se libérer pour rencontrer Gibbs. Il avait pris la précaution d'appeler pour connaitre sa disponibilité et il attendit le retour d'Emily de l'école pour se rendre chez l'ancien Marine.

« N'oublie pas, Em, aucune mention de Tony et de sa présence à Hawaï » rappela-t-il fermement. « Tony serait très désappointé si tu indiques qu'il s'y trouve. Je compte sur toi. »

« N'aie crainte, Pa, je ne dirais rien à son sujet, je te le promets » affirma la gamine. « Je sais que Oncle Gibbs et son équipe ne sont plus amis avec Tony et qu'ils ne savent pas où il est. Je trouve ça triste mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit encore plus malheureux. »

« Bien, alors allons-y » indiqua son père. « Et après cette visite, nous irons au restaurant. »

« Chouette » s'enthousiasma la fillette. « Est-ce qu'on y va avec Oncle Jethro ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée » déclara son paternel. « De plus, je ne crois pas qu'il serait d'humeur à nous accompagner. »

« Tu crois qu'il sera triste de savoir qu'on sera si loin d'ici ? » questionna Emily.

« Jethro Gibbs est un homme qui a peu d'amis parce qu'il ne sait pas les conserver » expliqua Tobias. « Il y a déjà plusieurs mois qu'il a cessé de communiquer avec moi, que ce soit par le biais du travail ou sur le plan personnel. Tu sais, Em, je pense qu'il a traité Tony de manière si horrible qu'il ne sait plus comment se comporter avec ceux qui lui étaient proches. »

« C'est vrai qu'il a été méchant avec Oncle Tone » nota sa fille. « Et Oncle Tone ne l'a pas du tout été avec lui. Alors pour quelles raisons Oncle Jethro est comme ça avec lui ? »

« Pour des histoires de grandes personnes qui sont très compliquées, ma chérie » précisa simplement son père. « Allez, nous entrons, Oncle Jethro nous attend. »

Les deux Fornell sortirent de la voiture que Tobias venait de garer dans la rue et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Tobias constata qu'aucune autre voiture ne stationnait dans l'allée de garage et en fut soulagé. Certes, il n'aurait pas pu empêcher Gibbs de recevoir un visiteur mais il préférait éviter de se trouver face à un membre de son équipe.

Tobias cogna contre le battant pour signaler sa présence avant d'ouvrir et de laisser Emily entrer la première. La gamine franchit le seuil et se jeta pratiquement dans les bras de l'ancien Marine qui sourit à son enthousiasme et la serra dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Fornell grimaça en voyant la scène, il savait que leur départ risquait de chagriner l'agent si cette démonstration en était un indice.

« Eh, Em, comment va ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Je vais bien maintenant » déclara la gamine.

« Maintenant ? » s'enquit l'ancien Marine en haussant les sourcils et en jetant un regard à Fornell.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard » indiqua l'agent du FBI.

Gibbs alla dans la cuisine et revint avec deux bières et un soda pour Emily. Il tendit les boissons à chacun avant de s'installer sur un fauteuil tandis que père et fille partageaient le sofa.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Hum, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça » avoua-t-il légèrement embarrassé.

Emily regarda son père et, du haut de ses huit ans, comprit qu'il n'osait pas annoncer leur déménagement. Elle prit donc l'initiative de le faire elle-même.

« Oncle Jethro, papa et moi allons vivre à Hawaï » s'exclama-t-elle avec tout l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse.

Gibbs se figea et serra les dents avant de se relaxer, il ne devait montrer aucune émotion négative qui froisserait la gamine. Emily semblait parfaitement heureuse de cet exil.

« Hawaï ? » dit simplement Jethro.

« Promotion » indiqua brièvement Tobias. « Je prends les rênes du bureau local. »

« Belle promotion, Tobias » nota Gibbs. « Félicitations. »

« Merci » nota son ami.

« Depuis quand exactement ? »

« Officiellement, quelques jours. »

« Comment ? »

« Toujours aussi succinct dans tes questions, hein ? » sourit Tobias.

Gibbs se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'esquisser un petit sourire.

« Mon Directeur m'a demandé d'aller faire un audit au bureau local, des problèmes de gestion de personnel et de frais d'organisation en augmentation qui ont attiré l'attention du siège. Je me suis rendu sur place et j'ai procédé à une analyse de la situation et fais des propositions correctives. Les idées ont plu et comme il se doit dans ce genre de situation, un changement de management était à prévoir. Un collègue avait été pressenti mais a dû refuser. J'ai été approché par le Directeur-Adjoint qui m'a proposé le poste. »

« Tu le mérites, Tobias » agréa l'ancien Marine. « C'est une proposition difficilement refusable surtout qu'elle pourrait bien être la dernière. Terminer ta carrière à ce poste n'est pas négligeable. »

« Tu sous-entends que je ne serais pas capable de faire mieux ? » s'indigna Fornell.

« Non, pas du tout » protesta l'agent du NCIS. « Ces derniers temps, il me semble que nos responsables sont de plus en plus jeunes. »

« Ils apportent de nouvelles idées, de nouvelles méthodes, de nouvelles technologies. Les temps changent, Gibbs, nous devons changer aussi. »

« Oui, nous sommes un peu dépassés » reconnut Gibbs, le technophobe de référence pour les agences fédérales.

« Ouais, certains plus que d'autres » notifia Tobias en lui jetant un regard entendu et en enfonçant le clou.

Il était de notoriété publique que Gibbs utilisait toujours un téléphone d'un modèle ancien dont DiNozzo avait commandé une bonne douzaine d'exemplaires pour palier à leur destruction régulière par l'ancien Marine. De même, Gibbs savait à peine utiliser un ordinateur et peinait avec sa messagerie électronique.

« N'empêche que je suis sûr que tu mérites de monter en grade » enchaîna promptement l'ancien Marine.

Gibbs ne voulait aucun sermon sur son manque d'efficacité en ce qui concernait tous ces nouveaux gadgets dont était si friand McGee et que lui-même trouvait parfois trop complexes à utiliser.

« Je sais que je ne serais jamais directeur, autant accepter d'être responsable d'un bureau, c'est déjà pas si mal pour finir ma carrière comme tu dis. »

« Et que pense Diane de votre déménagement ? »

« Elle part pour l'Europe dans les prochaines semaines, elle prétend que c'est pour le travail de Victor mais je la soupçonne fortement de le faire pour autre chose » avoua Tobias.

« Tu penses qu'elle veut à nouveau jouer… » commença Gibbs avant de jeter un œil sur la fillette. « Tu sais quoi » termina-t-il sans prononcer sa pensée.

« J'en mettrais ma main au feu » confirma l'agent du FBI. « Elle a attendu qu'Emily soit en âge de comprendre un peu la situation avant de prendre cette décision. »

« Et Emily te suit ? »

« Il s'est passé des… incidents ces derniers temps entre Diane et Emily » soupira Fornell.

Gibbs vit Emily se raidir et se blottir contre son père qui la serra contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête, des signes certains qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave.

« La tension et le stress ont poussé mon ex à lever la main sur notre fille à plusieurs reprises » expliqua le père. « Je lui ai donc annoncé mon intention de déposer une demande de garde définitive pour des raisons d'incompatibilité entre elles. Diane a sauté sur l'occasion et m'a accordé les pleins droits sur l'éducation d'Emily. Elle aura un droit de visite surveillé lorsqu'elle pourra se libérer et venir à Hawaï. »

« Si l'accord vous satisfait, c'est bien pour vous » notifia Gibbs. « Et que pense Em de tous ces bouleversements ? »

« Je suis contente d'aller vivre là-bas, Oncle Jethro » intervint la gamine. « J'aime bien l'ile, j'y suis allé en vacances une fois avec Maman et Victor. C'est un endroit où il fait toujours soleil et on peut faire du surf. Je vais apprendre à en faire. »

« Tu n'es pas triste de laisser tes amis, te quitter ton école ? » demanda Jethro.

« Non, mon amie Cindy part pour la Californie, son père va y travailler » lui apprit la fillette. « Et puis à l'école, mon institutrice va avoir un bébé, alors ce sera plus la même chose. »

« Hum, un bon moment pour partir dans ce cas » conclut Jethro.

« Tu n'es pas triste de nous voir partir si loin, Oncle Jethro ? » s'enquit Emily d'une voix accablée et en faisant la moue.

« Si, ma puce mais parfois, il faut savoir être heureux pour les autres » déclara l'ancien Marine. « Et puis, je saurais où aller en vacances maintenant. »

« Mais tu ne prends jamais de vacances, Oncle Jethro » s'étonna la gamine.

« Eh bien, désormais j'en prendrais rien que pour te rendre visite » promit l'agent.

« Chouette, je te montrerai tous les meilleurs endroits à voir » s'exclama la fillette.

« Vous partez dans combien de temps ? » voulut savoir Gibbs.

« D'ici quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus » le renseigna Fornell. « Dès que j'ai trouvé un logement, j'ai quelqu'un sur place qui se charge de me dénicher une maison. Je viens de conclure la vente de celle-ci pour un prix correct. »

« L'immobilier n'est pas bon marché à Honolulu, il me semble. »

« Tout dépend où tu habites, il y a des quartiers qui sont plus abordables que d'autres et si tu ne souhaites pas occuper un palais, tu peux t'en sortir » corrigea l'agent du FBI.

« Pop, on peut y aller, j'ai promis à Cindy de l'appeler ce soir » intervint Emily.

« Oui, ma puce » approuva Fornell qui ne souhaitait pas prolonger la discussion.

Il s'étonnait que Gibbs ne lui ait pas posé la question qui devait lui brûler les lèvres. Sans doute le ferait-il au dernier moment, histoire de n'être pas désappointé s'il ne recevait pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait.

« Bye, Oncle Jethro » dit Emily en se levant.

Elle alla se blottir dans les bras que Gibbs venait d'ouvrir pour elle.

« Au revoir, ma belle » murmura Gibbs dans ses cheveux.

Malgré son courage, il avait une boule dans la gorge. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa tristesse mais il voyait partir un autre ami et surtout une gamine qu'il appréciait et qui lui rappelait, par certains côtés, sa propre fille disparue trop tôt. Elle avait adouci sa peine depuis leur première rencontre, il n'en avait jamais voulu à Diane d'avoir eu un enfant, la seule chose qu'il n'aurait pas su lui donner de toute façon.

Il serra la main de Tobias et accompagna ses visiteurs à la porte. Il regarda Emily franchir le seuil puis il retint son ami par le bras. Tobias comprit aussitôt ce qu'il allait demander et sourit intérieurement, s'il avait parié, il aurait gagné.

« Dis-moi, sais-tu où DiNozzo se trouve actuellement ? » finit-il par demander.

« Je pense que le mieux est que tu poses à la question à ton directeur, Jethro » répondit Tobias sans prétention.

« Déjà fait » bougonna Gibbs.

« Et ? »

« N'a pas voulu me communiquer l'information, le salaud » répliqua vertement l'ancien Marine.

Tobias jeta un œil sur sa fille qui attendait patiemment à quelques mètres.

« Dans ces conditions, patiente et peut-être qu'un jour, tu sauras » confia l'agent du FBI.

« Ce qui veut dire que tu sais où il a échoué » conclut Gibbs. « Pour quelle raison ne veux-tu pas m'informer ? »

« Même si je connaissais cette information, et je dis bien SI, je ne te la communiquerai pas, Gibbs. Vois-tu, contrairement à certains, je ne trahis pas la confiance que mes amis ont placé en moi. Si j'étais détenteur de son lieu de résidence actuel, je serais muet comme une tombe. »

« Même pour moi ? » s'étonna l'ancien Marine. « Non seulement, DiNozzo a été mon second et j'ai bien le droit de savoir mais nous sommes également amis. »

« Et tu penses que ce statut, qui soit dit en passant est parti à la dérive depuis plusieurs mois, te donnerait le droit de me demander de rompre une promesse quelle qu'elle soit ? »

« Eh, je n'étais pas disponible jusqu'à ces derniers temps, Tobias » protesta l'ancien Marine.

« Ton attitude a changé bien avant ton départ pour cette mission, Gibbs et tu le sais pertinemment » rappela Fornell.

« Alors pour quelle raison es-tu venu m'informer de ton départ si tu penses que notre amitié est terminée ? » voulut savoir Gibbs.

« Par respect pour cette relation justement et parce que je pensais que je te devais au moins de t'avertir moi-même au lieu que tu ne l'apprennes par les bruits de couloir » expliqua Tobias. « Et puis, je n'aurais pas laissé Emily partir sans qu'elle puisse te dire au-revoir. »

« Très généreux de ta part, Tobias et je t'en remercie malgré tout » bougonna Gibbs.

« Sur ce, à bientôt peut-être » déclara Fornell en franchissant le seuil à son tour. « Porte toi bien et surveille tes arrières maintenant que ton fidèle second ne peut plus le faire pour toi. »

Sur cet énigmatique réplique, il rejoignit Emily et tous deux gagnèrent leur véhicule. Une minute plus tard, ils s'éloignaient et Tobias savait qu'il se passerait du temps avant de revoir le bâtard… à moins qu'une enquête ne le fasse venir à Hawaï auquel cas, la destination de Tony volerait en éclat sans qu'il y soit pour quelque chose.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Grant Giordano rejoignit son compagnon pour le déjeuner. En fait, c'était désormais le nouvel homme de sa vie qui l'attendait au restaurant.

Depuis leur rencontre, un peu après le départ de Tony, Grant avait été prudent avant de s'engager plus dans leur relation mais au fil des semaines, ses sentiments envers Josh s'étaient intensifiés et avaient relégué ce qu'il ressentait pour l'italien au second plan. Josh lui avait avoué avoir eu le coup de foudre pour lui mais avait attendu que Grant ressente la même chose ou lui avoue ne pas lui rendre son amour.

Son nouveau compagnon était un chef cuisinier et sa présence dans la capitale était d'ordre professionnel. Son séjour s'était prolongé pour des raisons indépendantes de sa volonté. Il avait rencontré Grant un soir dans un club spécial où tous deux souhaitaient trouver quelqu'un pour un soir ou une nuit.

Josh Ryan lui laissa à peine le temps de commander sa boisson qu'il engagea la conversation avec lui. Tout d'abord, Grant avait souhaité l'envoyer promener mais s'était ravisé et raisonné. Il était ici pour essayer d'oublier sa solitude et pour se faire, il devait donc discuter avec un inconnu et tenter de faire plus ample connaissance.

Les deux hommes s'étaient amusés à un exercice que Tony lui avait enseigné : deviner la profession des consommateurs autour d'eux. Ils avaient vite constaté qu'ils avaient un sens de l'humour assez semblable. La soirée s'était finalement déroulée vite et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, la fermeture du bar était là. Ils s'étaient quitté au petit matin en promettant de se revoir.

Avait alors débuté une relation épisodique due en grande partie au travail de Grant et à ses horaires particulièrement capricieux. Josh travaillait en free-lance pour l'instant dans un grand restaurant tenu par un ami, il en profitait pour tester quelques recettes et recueillir les avis des clients.

Josh l'avait invité dans un restaurant réputé et Grant se doutait qu'il y avait une raison spéciale à célébrer. Il espérait que c'était une bonne nouvelle, Josh commençait à désespérer de réaliser le projet qu'il avait de diriger son propre établissement.

« Grant, ça y est, j'ai signé le compromis de vente pour l'achat d'un restaurant » annonça d'emblée Josh. « Et devine où ? »

« A voir ta joie, je parierais pour la côte ouest » spécula Grant.

« Mieux que ça, un endroit paradisiaque… Honolulu, mon vieux » avoua son compagnon.

« J'ai toujours souhaité voir Hawaï, y travailler ou y vivre et je vais faire les trois. »

Grant eut le souffle coupé à cette annonce. Il était étonné que le destin lui réserve une telle surprise, il pourrait revoir Tony à titre amical maintenant. Les deux hommes avaient continué de correspondre soit par mail ou via Skype quand leurs horaires le permettaient dus en grande partie au décalage horaire qui leur laissait peu la possibilité de correspondre de vive voix.

Grant savait qu'il pourrait demander un transfert au bureau local si toutefois un poste était disponible. S'il se fiait aux dires du Directeur, il songeait à adjoindre un nouvel agent à l'équipe principale, ce qui lui permettrait de postuler. Il savait que Vance privilégierait sa candidature dans la mesure où Tony avait été son formateur et son mentor.

« C'est fantastique, Josh, je suis heureux pour toi » déclara l'ex Seal.

« Je… hum, je voulais savoir… penses-tu pouvoir me suivre ? Je sais qu'il y a un bureau local à Honolulu mais pourras-tu y avoir un poste ? » s'enquit Josh anxieusement, tout en triturant la serviette de table.

« A vrai dire, il se pourrait qu'il y ait une ouverture prochaine mais je ne connais pas le délai » indiqua Grant en posant sa main sur celles de son ami. « Il peut se passer quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus. Je dois demander confirmation au Directeur. En cas de rapprochement avec un conjoint ou assimilé, je serais prioritaire. »

« Ce qui veut dire que tu seras obligé d'annoncer notre relation ? Est-ce que ça ne va pas te causer de problème ? Tu es militaire après tout et l'armée n'est pas reconnue pour sa largesse d'esprit. »

« Non, la Marine et la Navy n'ont pas la même idée sur la question que l'Air Force ou l'Armée de Terre » le rassura l'ex Seal. « Je suis réserviste et ce statut ne dépend plus de mon orientation sexuelle depuis l'annulation du DADT. Quant à annoncer notre relation, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je la cacherais plus longtemps. Et si ça pose problème, tant pis, je démissionnerai et je te suivrai ainsi sans souci. »

« Grant, tu ne peux décider ainsi d'abandonner un métier que tu apprécies juste pour me suivre » s'indigna Josh.

« A vrai dire, il n'est plus aussi captivant depuis le départ de mon mentor, Tony DiNozzo » révéla l'ex Sean en haussant les épaules. « Il m'a aidé à m'intégrer et même plus… Je lui suis redevable mais si je n'obtiens pas un transfert à Hawaï où je pourrais travailler à nouveau avec ou près de lui, j'aurais quand même l'occasion de le côtoyer. Nous sommes restés en contact malgré son départ quelque peu mouvementé. »

« A la façon dont tu en parles, il a été plus qu'un mentor, non… ? » hasarda Josh, attentif au ton de voix de son homme quand il évoqua l'agent.

« Durant quelques mois avant son départ, nous avons eu une relation qui devait rester amicale même si elle était intime. Pas de lien, pas de sentiment profond… mais ce n'était pas le cas pour moi. J'ai caché mes sentiments mais Tony a compris que j'étais amoureux. C'est du passé même si je lui garde une place particulière, mon cœur est pris aujourd'hui par un autre amour » le rassura Grant.

« Et tes amis, ici à DC ? »

« Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas d'amis ici qui me manqueraient, seulement des connaissances liées au travail » spécifia l'agent. « Ma famille est originaire de la côte ouest et y réside donc pas de souci de ce côté, ce sera plus près pour les rencontrer. »

« La même chose pour moi donc côté famille, tout ira bien » confirma son compagnon.

Tous deux avaient peu de connaissance à DC, les parents de Josh, sa sœur Mélissa et sa famille habitaient près de Los Angeles. Grant n'avait aucune attache dans la capitale, ses frères Graham et Grégory étaient tous deux militaires et basés à San Diego et ses parents habitaient Carmel.

En fait, leurs deux familles résidaient en Californie. Grant avait même une partie de son ancienne unité dont les membres étaient originaires de l'état. Ils n'avaient donc pas de raison de rester à Washington si ce n'était le travail de Grant. Même s'il s'était plu à DC lorsque Tony y était présent, ce n'était plus le cas. Rien ne le retenait ici. Josh y était pour finaliser l'achat du restaurant et rien d'autre, il n'était pas fan de la capitale.

« Sauf s'ils ignorent que tu fréquentes un autre homme ? » ajouta Josh après un silence prolongé.

« Ils savent et ils étaient inquiets à cause du choix de ma profession » clarifia Grant. « Les gars de mon unité étaient au courant mais ils s'en fichaient, l'important était d'accomplir la mission et d'assurer leurs arrières convenablement. »

« Pas de surprise à attendre si je t'accompagne un jour dans ce cas » nota son ami. « Bon à savoir. »

« Et de ton côté ? » s'enquit l'ancien Seal.

« La même chose » lui apprit le restaurateur. « Dans la mesure où ils ont des petits enfants qu'ils peuvent gâter, mes parents ne me gardent pas rancune d'être ce que je suis. »

« Tant mieux » nota Grant en levant son verre que Josh s'empressa de choquer. « A ta nouvelle acquisition, puisses-tu réussir et prospérer. »

« Merci, Grant, j'apprécie » murmura son compagnon.

« Pas de quoi, si je dois choisir un autre métier, j'ai quelques connaissances en matière de cuisine, Tony nous as donné quelques leçons à ses amis et moi. Il est fin cuisiner aussi. »

« Hum, bon à savoir, si j'ai besoin un jour d'un remplaçant au pied levé. »

« Et c'est un agent fédéral avant tout, j'ignore si tu arriverais à le déloger de son bureau pour le mettre devant des fourneaux » plaisanta l'ex Seal.

« Suffit de savoir présenter l'offre de façon alléchante » minauda Josh.

« Sans doute mais encore faut-il qu'il puisse y répondre et Tony est un bourreau de travail » expliqua Grant. « C'est un agent et un enquêteur formidables dédié à la cause qu'il a choisi de défendre. »

« Comme beaucoup de soldats ou de flics qui l'ont choisi par conviction plus que par nécessité pratique » nota Josh.

« Pour l'instant, tout ça est du domaine du potentiel » souligna Grant. « Il reste à concrétiser la vente et mon transfert si possible. »

« Je signe l'acte de vente dans deux jours » déclara Ryan. « Ceci presque réglé, si nous passions notre commande » suggéra-t-il.

Dans sa tête, Grant préparait mentalement le petit discours pour convaincre Vance d'accepter son transfert, quitter son meublé ne poserait aucun problème et il aurait des bagages restreints qui seraient acheminés aux frais de l'agence. Tout serait pour le mieux si le Directeur était d'accord pour l'envoyer sur l'ile.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent la réunion avec Gibbs, Palmer entendit plus de récriminations de la part du trio qu'il n'était réellement nécessaires. Les protocoles, procédures et directives avaient été mises en place bien avant leur arrivée à l'agence et ils y étaient soumis comme n'importe quel employé. Il ne voyait pas le problème que posait le respect de ses directives.

Ce n'était pas parce que Gibbs leur avait permis de les ignorer comme bon leur semblait que le Directeur allait les laisser continuer. Après ce qui s'était passé suite au retour de l'ancien Marine, il était normal de ' _remettre les pendules à l'heure_ ' et de leur faire reprendre le droit chemin, comme tout le monde. Après tout, leurs attitudes avaient eu pour résultat le départ de son ami Tony.

Oh, Jimmy ne se faisait aucune illusion, aucun des membres du trio ne le ferait pas sans regimber et donc sans fauter à un moment donné ou un autre. Le tout était de savoir si l'erreur justifierait une réprimande ou leur renvoi pur et simple. En attendant, l'assistant légiste supportait de plus en plus mal de les entendre se plaindre sans cesse dans le dos de Gibbs.

Pour sûr qu'ils ne le feraient pas devant lui ou à portée d'oreilles indiscrètes. Mais Jimmy Palmer comptait pour quantité négligeable et ils ne se gênaient donc pas pour râler en sa présence, il leur fallait bien un public après tout sinon, ce ne serait pas aussi jubilatoire de le faire.

Il allait se réjouir d'apprendre à l'italien que le trio était désormais soumis à toutes les règles en vigueur, certes un peu tardivement mais mieux valait tard que jamais. Pourtant, malgré l'absence de son ami, Jimmy estimait qu'il avait eu raison d'accepter un transfert. Durant leurs échanges sur Skype, l'assistant légiste avait trouvé que Tony était plus détendu et plus heureux semble-t-il.

Et il parlait avec enthousiasme de sa nouvelle équipe qui paraissait bien plus compétente que la précédente. Leurs relations étaient plus simples et amicales également d'après ses propos, il avait même instauré ces sorties communes pour resserrer les liens et leur apprendre à se serrer les coudes. Il n'y aurait pas de compétitivité entre les membres de l'équipe pour gagner son respect.

Tony reconnaissait le mérite de chaque agent et utilisait leurs compétences au mieux, ce qui permettait de résoudre les enquêtes avec plus d'efficacité. Et il avait renoué les relations avec le département de police locale, une bonne chose car l'agent précédent les avait détériorées au-delà du raisonnable. Une seule enquête avait suffi pour ressouder les relations, ce qui avait permis de résoudre une douzaine de dossiers pour la police.

Jimmy se souvenait de l'étonnement de l'italien lorsqu'il lui avait relaté la collaboration et la réponse du détective en charge. Le médecin se demandait comment son ami pouvait encore se mésestimer autant. Les dégâts causés par son géniteur et ses divers partenaires au fil des années l'avaient rendu plus que méfiant et il faudrait du temps et de la patience pour restaurer sa confiance en soi.

« Bon sang, grandit un peu, Abby et cesse ces caprices ridicules pour une femme de ton âge » la coupa Jimmy, indigné par l'attitude de la gothique. « Tu es bien la seule à te plaindre parce que tu étais la seule à ne pas suivre les directives. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu es désormais soumise à un contrôle régulier, tu as obtenu trop longtemps des passe-droits qui n'auraient jamais dû être accordés. »

Abby le regarda, estomaquée au possible. Jamais, au grand jamais, le petit assistant légiste ne s'était autorisé à lui parler ainsi.

« Quoi ! » commença-t-elle. « Qu'est ce qui te prend de me parler ainsi ? Tu as toujours été neutre dans nos querelles et voilà que soudain, tu te permets de me critiquer. »

« J'en ai sans doute assez de devoir me taire chaque fois que l'un de vous se permet d'exprimer une opinion insultante sans me laisser la possibilité de donner mon humble avis » répliqua vertement l'assistant. « Il est temps que je te dise tes quatre vérités même si tu ne veux pas les entendre. Tu as passé l'âge de jouer les autruches et de te cacher derrière le dos de Gibbs, de tenter d'obtenir ce que tu veux avec des larmes de crocodile ou des moues boudeuses. Si tu tiens à conserver ton poste, il te suffit d'adhérer aux protocoles en vigueur, ce n'est pas sorcier. Même un enfant de quatre ans le comprendrait sans problème. Il me semble que tu es suffisamment intelligente pour le faire également. »

« Attend un peu que je parle de ton attitude à mon égard à Gibbs » menaça-t-elle d'un ton vibrant. « Il te remontera les bretelles comme il se doit. Tu n'as certainement aucun droit de me parler ainsi, tu n'es qu'un assistant, même pas encore un vrai médecin. Tu pourras m'adresser des reproches le jour où tu obtiendras ton diplôme et pas avant. J'ignore ce qui te donne le droit de penser autrement… »

Jimmy se redressa et décida que, s'il était une bataille qu'il devait mener, ceci en était une. Il avait appris de Tony qu'il ne devait pas laisser quiconque lui manquer de respect ou lui marcher sur les pieds sous prétexte qu'ils pensaient être meilleurs que lui. Abby venait de dépasser les bornes en la matière.

« Abigail Sciuto, je vous prie de quitter mon espace de travail avant que je me décide à appeler la sécurité » déclara Jimmy d'un ton sans réplique. « Je suis un employé au même titre que vous et rien ne vous autorise à m'insulter de la sorte. Il va s'en dire que je dépose une plainte à votre sujet et j'espère que vous serez réprimandée comme il se doit dans pareil cas. »

La gothique ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de repartir à l'assaut.

« Oh, le petit assistant a pris du poil de la bête, on dirait » minauda-t-elle. « Tu as pris des leçons d'étiquette auprès de DiNozzo, ma parole. Pas étonnant, vous étiez souvent fourrés ensemble durant l'absence de Gibbs. A se demander ce que vous fichiez tous les deux. »

« Un mot de plus, Abby et je passe ce coup de fil » intervint Jimmy tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau pour se rapprocher du téléphone.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » cracha la laborantine.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un renfort inattendu vint à la rescousse de l'apprenti.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que tu regagnes ton laboratoire, Abigail » conseilla Ducky. « Et à l'avenir, je te prierai t'éviter de t'en prendre à M. Palmer sans raison. »

« Ce n'était pas sans raison, Ducky, il m'a parlé comme il n'aurait pas dû » fulmina la gothique, honteuse d'avoir été surprise par Ducky.

« Je pense qu'il était grand temps que quelqu'un ose te défier et te remettre à ta place pour ton bien, ma chère enfant » la contredit le légiste en chef. « Tu dois admettre qu'il est normal que tout un chacun respecte les consignes qui régissent l'agence à n'importe quel niveau. Tout comme Timothy et Ziva, tu dois les suivre. C'est encore plus impératif pour toi car, en cas d'erreur, c'est la fermeture définitive du laboratoire qui en résultera. Imagine un peu si chaque conducteur appliquait ses propres règles de conduite, ce serait assurément le chaos qui engendrerait des centaines d'accidents. C'est la même chose ici, tu ne peux en faire comme ça te chante sous peine de semer la tempête. Alors, ma chère, il est nécessaire que tu te reprennes en main et que tu acceptes que tout ne puisse être comme tu l'as décrété. Le changement n'est pas forcément néfaste, il permet d'évoluer et d'aller de l'avant. »

« Mais je hais le changement, Ducky, je hais que DiNozzo soit parti, il a brisé notre famille » objecta la gothique.

« En vérité, Abigail, il me semble que le terme est un peu trop fort pour ce que nous étions ces derniers mois » interjeta le légiste. « Si nous formions une famille, nous nous serions serrés les coudes au départ de Jethro. Or, c'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit, nous nous sommes comportés en être individuel et non en famille, nous avons laissé l'un de nous se battre tout seul contre les autres pour maintenir la caricature de famille qui lui importait le plus. Anthony vous a laissé le prendre pour punching-ball, vous avez déversé sur lui votre frustration et il a encaissé sans rien dire. Mais tout le monde a un point de rupture et il a atteint le sien tardivement. Finalement, pour son bien, il est heureux qu'il se soit décidé à quitter le nid et à s'envoler vers d'autres cieux plus cléments pour lui. J'espère sincèrement que là où il se trouve actuellement, il est plus heureux. »

« Tiens, encore un point que je n'aime pas du tout, personne ne sait où il a atterri » bougonna la laborantine qui n'en avait pas fini avec ses récriminations. « Et le Directeur a mis une alerte sur son dossier, aucune possibilité d'y accéder sans la déclencher. J'ignore qui a procédé à cette manipulation mais il est très doué. »

« Sans doute la raison première de cette précaution était d'éviter de vous voir le harasser dans son nouveau poste » statua Jimmy d'un ton acerbe. « Il me semble que c'était votre intention dans la mesure où McGee a été réprimandé pour tenter d'y accéder. »

« Tu vois, Ducky, tout est de la faute de DiNozzo, Tim et Ziva ont été sanctionné à cause de lui, Gibbs a dû partir pour cette mission sous couverture sans que personne n'assure ses arrières » déclara Abby d'une voix plaintive. « Si ce lâche était resté, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Et Tim et moi n'aurions pas été obligé de passer des semaines dans ce trou perdu pour enseigner… ENSEIGNER, Ducky. Moi qui ai horreur de le faire, j'ai dû supporter des individus qui se prenaient pour des scientifiques. Ils arrivaient à peine à répondre à mes questions. »

« Sans doute t'y es-tu mal pris pour aborder cette session de formation, ma chère » analysa l'écossais. « Tu aurais peut-être dû leur demander ce qu'ils attendaient de ces cours et partir de leurs réponses pour planifier la formation. »

« Voilà que toi aussi, tu me critiques, Duckman » grommela la laborantine. « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux, vous vous êtes donné le mot pour m'insulter. Je vais de ce pas avertir Gibbs que vous me tourmentez pour rien. »

« Avant d'ennuyer Jethro avec cette soi-disant histoire d'insulte, réfléchis bien, Abigail » l'avertit le légiste. « Il se pourrait que tu récoltes autre chose que ce que tu en attends. Mais c'est à toi de prendre la décision, après tout. N'oublie simplement pas les règles de conduite que tu dois observer vis-à-vis de tes collègues de travail. Sur ce, je te prie de regagner ton laboratoire et de nous laisser reprendre le cours de nos activités. »

Sur ces paroles, il poussa Abby hors de la morgue et la regarda gagner l'ascenseur. Il espérait qu'elle saurait prendre la bonne décision. Il laissa les portes de son domaine se refermer et s'employa à rassurer son assistant.

Au grand étonnement de Ducky, Palmer lui lança un regard outré qu'il ne sut interpréter.

« Un souci, M. Palmer ? » demanda-t-il finalement tout en préparant le service à thé.

« En effet, Docteur » déclara sèchement Jimmy.

Ducky stoppa son activité et observa son jeune assistant.

« Et qu'y a-t-il qui vous chiffonne autant ? »

« Ce qu'il y a ? Vous venez de prendre ma défense envers Abby alors que je n'avais pas besoin de vous pour le faire. Votre attitude me laisse perplexe. »

« Pour quelle raison, M. Palmer ? »

« Je ne suis pas considéré comme faisant partie de votre 'famille' » expliqua-t-il en accentuant le dernier mot par des guillemets avec les mains. « En fait, il n'y avait que Tony qui m'incluait dans votre cercle. »

« Ceci est faux » s'indigna le légiste en chef en agitant la main droite pour appuyer son courroux. « Vous en être un membre au même titre que Tim, Ziva, Abby, Jethro le sont ou qu'Anthony l'était. Chacun d'entre vous est traité de la même manière. »

« Ah oui ! » s'offusqua Jimmy d'une voix étranglée. « Alors expliquez-moi pour quelle raison vous avez laissé tomber Tony lorsqu'il a eu le plus besoin du soutien de sa 'famille' ? Pourquoi avez-vous accepté le comportement des autres vis-à-vis de lui sans intervenir ? »

Ducky regarda son assistant. Le jeune homme était appuyé sur une des tables d'autopsie, le buste penché en avant et son visage laissait voir sa colère. Il attendait visiblement une réponse de la part de son chef et pour une fois, l'écossais était sans voix. Il lui fallut un moment pour rassembler ses pensées et apporter une explication rationnelle à son attitude envers l'italien.

« M. Palmer, je sais que je n'ai sans doute pas été conscient du désarroi d'Anthony comme il se devait… » débuta-t-il pour être aussitôt coupé.

« Sans doute ! » se cabra son assistant. « Vous avez noté mais pas pris la peine de vous pencher sur le problème bien trop occupé à vilipender l'attitude de Gibbs à votre égard. »

Ducky soupira, il allait être difficile de se justifier surtout si son assistant était aussi remonté contre lui et qu'il avait envie de vider son sac.

« Comprenez, M. Palmer, que je venais d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami depuis des années m'avait caché une partie de son passé » déclara-t-il d'un ton sec mais teinté d'une colère perceptible. « Je n'arrivais pas à admettre qu'il se soit montré aussi cachottier sur ce sujet. »

« Sans doute n'a-t-il jamais voulu en parler parce que le drame lui était personnel et douloureux » remarqua Jimmy doctement. « Et je suis certain que vous aussi avez quelques secrets que vous ne lui avez jamais dévoilés. »

Le médecin ouvrit la bouche pour contredire son assistant lorsque Jimmy leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Je vous en prie, Docteur, ne soyez pas hypocrite, on n'arrive pas à votre âge et avec vos expériences sans en avoir quelques-uns enfouis profondément » nota le jeune légiste. « Vous avez voyagé à travers le monde, connu bien des situations diverses, vous avez dû vous heurter à certaines circonstances qui ont conduit à observer le silence à leur sujet. Silence que vous n'avez pas brisé même avec votre meilleur ami. »

L'écossais scruta Jimmy, il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné d'être aussi clairvoyant sous ses dehors effacés et presque timides parfois. Et la vérité que contenaient ses derniers propos était un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas développer.

« Vous savez, M. Palmer, je pense qu'il serait préférable de laisser tomber ce débat stérile » déclara finalement Ducky. « Je reconnais volontiers n'avoir pas su évaluer correctement la situation et avoir ma part de responsabilité dans la situation qui a suivi le départ puis le retour de Jethro et donc, également, dans le départ d'Anthony. Je n'ai pas été assez objectif et j'ai été influencé par trois jeunes gens persuasifs. Et pour une fois, je n'ai pas observé l'une des règles fondamentales de Jethro, la règle 8 qui dit 'ne jamais assumer, toujours vérifier'. J'ai eu tort et aujourd'hui, vous en payez le prix en perdant un ami. Mes excuses pour vous avoir confronté à cette épreuve, M. Palmer. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Ducky se leva et quitta la morgue. Jimmy le regarda partir et malgré les dernières paroles de son patron, il était enclin à lui garder rancune. Le Dr Mallard prônait être impartial et savoir rester neutre mais visiblement, son comportement dans cette affaire attestait du contraire.

Jimmy soupira, il était difficile parfois de comprendre le vieil homme, il avait été obnubilé par la trahison de Gibbs à un tel point qu'il avait fait abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de lui à cette époque. Et selon Jimmy, c'était impardonnable. Tony n'avait pu compter que sur son soutien durant ces mois difficiles alors qu'il aurait mérité celui de l'équipe.

Il se demandait s'il valait la peine de continuer à travailler ici ou s'il ne serait pas plus heureux de rejoindre le père de Brenna dans son entreprise. Après tout, les deux domaines avaient un point commun : la mort. Il ne serait pas dépaysé par l'activité.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Pour sa part, Abby repartit vers son labo et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle prit une boisson dans le petit réfrigérateur qui y avait été installé et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Elle prit le temps de se calmer et de décortiquer les propos de la discussion qui s'était tenue à la morgue. Il lui fallait être certaine d'être dans son droit pour évoquer le sujet avec Gibbs sous peine d'être destinataire d'un blâme qui pourrait la pénaliser.

Il se passa un bon quart d'heure avant qu'elle ne prenne la décision de ne rien faire, il lui serait fatal de tenter une action qui pourrait se retourner contre elle. Après tout, c'était sa colère qui était à l'origine de l'incident. Elle pestait encore et toujours contre les nouvelles mesures qu'elle était désormais obligées de suivre à la lettre.

Durant des années, elle avait passé outre l'obligation de se conformer aux mêmes principes que les autres sous prétexte que Gibbs la soutenait contre les directeurs successifs. Vance avait soudain décidé de tout chambouler et de rendre impératif le respect des protocoles sous peine de voir le laboratoire être fermé définitivement.

Sans labo, elle pouvait dire adieu à son travail. Il était même certain qu'elle ne pourrait alors travailler dans une autre agence fédérale si la révocation de leur accréditation lui incombait que ce soit en partie ou en totalité. Le degré d'implication dans sa fermeture importerait peu, elle en serait responsable et ce serait tout ce qui compterait.

Elle soupira lourdement, termina sa boisson, jeta le gobelet dans le réceptacle de recyclage, se leva et gagna le labo. Elle en fit le tour pour se familiariser avec les nouvelles installations avant de s'intéresser aux appareils, ses ' _bébés'_.

« Il est temps de voir si vous êtes encore en état de fonctionner normalement, mes chéris » leur dit-elle comme s'ils pouvaient l'entendre et la comprendre. « Abby est de retour et nous allons leur montrer qui nous sommes, LES MEILLEURS. »

.

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Alors, Grant sera-t-il le prochain à émigrer dans les iles ?

.

A bientôt

.

Chtimi


	15. Chapitre 14 : Rencontre physique

.

.

 _Alors, nous voici enfin au cœur de l'histoire, après une très longue attente… qui fait suite à de sporadiques rencontres occasionnelles entre nos deux hommes. Un premier contact officiel._

.

 _J'attends de nombreux avis sur ce chapitre. Donc, n'hésitez pas, commentez abondamment, je suis impatiente de lire vos avis comme vous l'êtes de dévorer chaque chapitre._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 14 : Rencontre physique**

Steve était censé être occupé à la rédaction du rapport de leur dernière affaire et malgré l'urgence de le terminer, il était distrait. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur un sujet qui l'intriguait de plus en plus maintenant que leur enquête était bouclée et que la tension était retombée.

Il avait rencontré le Détective Crawford du HPD un soir dans un bar, ce dernier lui avait relaté sa collaboration avec le nouveau responsable du bureau du NCIS mais bizarrement, sans jamais mentionné son nom. Steve n'avait pas relevé le fait sur le moment et il n'avait pas osé rappeler le Détective pour obtenir l'information.

Sur la base de Pearl où il se rendait régulièrement, il avait surpris quelques conversations et capter quelques compliments au sujet de l'équipe et notamment de son nouveau chef mais sans plus. Il n'avait pas voulu paraître indiscret et n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus en questionnant le personnel, sa curiosité aurait sans doute semblée déplacée.

Même s'il était un ancien Seal - et de plus réserviste - devenu flic, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de fouiner trop profondément. La carte blanche que Jameson lui avait octroyée à l'époque de la mise en place de son équipe ne couvrait pas l'immunité en cas d'immixtion dans les activités des agences gouvernementales et surtout les fédérales.

Puis finalement, après bien des tergiversations, il avait finalement demandé à Kono de tenter d'en savoir plus sur l'agent dont il entendait sans cesse parler. Elle avait hésité à accéder à sa requête, elle s'était heurté une fois au FBI pour avoir tenté d'accéder à des informations pour une de leurs affaires et n'était pas chaude pour renouveler l'expérience. Elle avait finalement obtempérée, ce matin, pour constater que son intrusion avait été rejetée.

Ce fut la sonnerie instante de son téléphone qui le ramena à la réalité. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas son portable qui sonnait mais la ligne intérieure du bureau.

« McGarrett » dit-il en décrochant finalement.

« Bonjour, Commander McGarrett » répondit une agréable voix d'homme. « Agent spécial Anthony DiNozzo, je suis le nouveau responsable du bureau du NCIS à Hawaï » se présenta son interlocuteur.

 _Enfin, j'apprends le nom de l'agent mystère_ pensa Steve avant de se reconcentrer sur l'appel. _Et flûte, il n'a pas perdu de temps pour appeler_ constata-t-il en consultant sa montre.

« Je serai ravi de vous rencontrer, vous et votre équipe quand il vous plaira afin de faire plus ample connaissance et peut-être poser les bases de nos futures relations. J'ai entendu parler du 5.0, rassurez-vous rien qu'en bien » s'empressa-t-il de préciser avec un petit rire. « Je suis disposé à vous apporter quelques éléments qui vous seraient nécessaires sur le sujet qui motive votre tentative d'intrusion puisque vous semblez si fortement intéressé par notre bureau. Cependant, je ne tolèrerai plus que notre système informatique soit une source d'information potentielle. J'espère que ce conseil amical sera respecté. »

La réprimande était polie mais ferme, un avertissement que Steve comprit et ne prit pas à la légère. Leur future collaboration pouvait pâtir de ce mauvais départ et McGarrett décida qu'il était plus prudent d'obtempérer que de persévérer. Il déplorait assez que les relations entre le NCIS et le 5.0 ne soient pas plus amicales et étroites en tant qu'ancien Seal, il aurait aimé que la collaboration entre eux soit plus harmonieuse et facile.

« Agent DiNozzo, il va sans dire que je suis favorable à une rencontre officielle » répondit Steve d'une voix posée. « Et je vous présente mes excuses pour notre tentative d'intrusion. »

« Je conçois que votre curiosité puisse être aiguisée et qu'en tant qu'ancien Seal devenu chef d'équipe de la Force Opérationnelle de l'ile, vous pensiez pouvoir être autorisé à pirater notre système mais je vous rappelle, Commander que le NCIS est une agence fédérale et que votre action pourrait bien vous mener en prison malgré l'immunité que l'ancien gouverneur vous a octroyée » rappela son interlocuteur.

Steve resta un instant silencieux, se demandant si l'agent fédéral était sérieux ou si c'était un simple avertissement amical. Son ton ne laissait pas assez d'indice pour que le chef du 5.0 puisse se faire une idée de la gravité de leur action. Et il venait d'apprendre que l'agent avait pris le temps de lire son dossier, dont il avait un accès immédiat de par sa profession.

« Hum, je reconnais volontiers qu'il aurait été plus avisé de ma part de prendre contact avec votre bureau et de convenir d'un rendez-vous » admit-il sans pour autant renouveler ses précédentes excuses.

« De votre part comme de la mienne, Lt Commander » reconnut DiNozzo. « Mais il n'est pas si facile de parvenir à déterminer le bon moment dû à nos professions respectives qui nous obligent à jongler avec nos horaires. Cependant, j'ai un emploi du temps allégé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. »

« Je vous laisse le choix du lieu et de l'heure en espérant être disponible » offrit-il.

« Bonne réaction, Commander » déclara le fédéral d'un ton enjoué. « J'ai très envie de visiter vos locaux, il parait qu'ils sont exceptionnels et j'espère que vous me ferez visiter votre salle de gym. Elle n'a pas son pareil sur toute l'ile, parait-il. »

Steve fut grandement étonné de la réaction de son interlocuteur après l'avertissement qu'il venait de lui être adressé. Il sourit malgré lui et sentit grandir l'envie de rencontrer l'homme qui alimentait les ragots des commères du HPD. Il avait entendu dire que l'agent était bel homme et qu'il plaisait au personnel féminin du poste sans qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit pour se faire valoir.

« Vous fixez le jour et l'heure en espérant qu'aucun de nous ne sera dans l'obligation d'écourter pour des raisons professionnelles » proposa finalement Steve.

« Je suis libre de toute obligation pour l'instant et j'ignore si ce sera encore le cas très longtemps. Que diriez-vous de cet après-midi, vers 14.00 ? »

« Ça me va, j'avertis mon équipe pour vous la présenter, Agent DiNozzo » accepta l'ex Seal tout en notant la manière que le fédéral avait eu de fixer l'horaire.

« Bien puisque tout est calé, je vais vous laisser » lui indiqua son interlocuteur. « Oh, encore une chose, j'aime mon café à la noisette et avec du sucre. Je vous salue, Lt Commander. »

« Au plaisir, Agent DiNozzo » le salua finalement Steve avant de raccrocher.

Il repassa ensuite dans sa tête les propos échangés et bien que rien ne puisse lui fournir une quelconque idée de l'homme, il pouvait déjà parier que l'agent fédéral avait sans doute un passé militaire, sa façon de préciser l'heure de leur rendez-vous était typique. A part ce détail, il ignorait donc à quoi s'attendre mais espérait fortement que ce nouvel interlocuteur serait l'antithèse de son prédécesseur avec qui les relations, bien que rares, avaient été houleuses.

McGarrett réunit son équipe qu'il devait informer de la suite réservée à sa requête.

« Ok, les gars » lança-t-il lorsque ses trois subordonnés furent assis dans son bureau. « Je viens de me faire taper sur les doigts » annonça-t-il aussitôt sans tourner autour du pot.

« Et qui a osé réprimander le grand McGarrett ? Et à quel sujet exactement dois-tu cette semonce ? » demanda Danny, curieux et un peu amusé.

« Le NCIS » leur apprit leur chef en soupirant.

« Le quoi ? » s'enquit encore le blond d'un ton irrité. « Vous ne pourriez pas éviter de nous polluer l'esprit avec tous ces sigles, vous les militaires parce que je parie que c'est encore un truc du genre. Mais ça veut dire quoi exactement ? »

« Service d'Investigation Criminelle de la Marine » expliqua Steve patiemment. « Ça te parle mieux si je te dis que ce sont les flics de la Marine ? »

« Oh, des poulets marins » s'exclama le détective avec ironie. « Tu ne pouvais pas le dire comme ça dès le départ, j'aurai compris tout de suite » bougonna-t-il. « Et puis, j'ai pas envie de mémoriser toutes ces agences avec alphabet, il y en a plus que dans la soupe de Grace. »

Sa réflexion fut suivie par un éclat de rire général avant que le calme ne revienne.

« Bon sang, Danno, ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons à faire à eux, tu devrais vraiment te mettre certains sigles dans la tête, tu sais. »

« Eh, une ou deux affaires mineures qui datent déjà ne sont pas suffisantes pour marquer mon esprit » marmonna le natif de Jersey.

« Que nous veut-il, Steve ? » s'enquit calmement Chin, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Nous informer gentiment mais fermement que leur système informatique est hors de notre portée » les informa leur chef en esquissant une moue. « Lorsque le HPD en la personne du Détective Crawford m'a informé du départ de l'Agent Barnett, il y a quelques jours, et après avoir entendu diverses conversations au sujet de l'équipe à la base de Pearl, j'ai demandé à Kono de me trouver des informations sur le nouvel agent en charge du bureau. Juste histoire de connaître l'homme qui sera notre interlocuteur pour tout ce qui touchera aux enquêtes sur le personnel de la Marine et leurs familles si nous sommes encore amenés à travailler avec eux ou pour eux comme précédemment. »

« Je me suis heurtée à leur pare-feu et j'imagine que ma tentative a dû déclencher une alerte » précisa la jeune femme. « Je suis désolée, Steve, je n'ai pas songé que je pouvais déclencher un incident. »

« Eh, Kono, aucun mal, tu n'as fait qu'obéir à ma requête » l'interrompit son chef. « Et puis, DiNozzo ne semblait pas enclin à nous en tenir rigueur. Il a demandé à nous rencontrer et sera ici cet après-midi. Donc, je vous veux ici à 14 heures tapantes et pas de retardataire, s'il vous plait » recommanda-t-il en regardant Danny. « Et l'un d'entre vous devra se procurer un café à la noisette accompagné de sucre ou de crème pour notre invité. »

« Un café à la noisette ! Beurk » s'exclama le détective. « Il a de drôles de goût pour un italien. Un cappuccino serait plus conforme à ses origines » remarqua-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il est italien ? » demanda Chin.

« Avec un nom pareil, il ne peut être qu'italien » affirma Danny. « Et j'espère que ce n'est pas un mafioso devenu flic parce que j'en ai eu ma claque de ces types. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a un nom à consonance italienne qu'il fait partie de la mafia, Danny » le réprimanda Steve. « Et un criminel ne devient pas flic ou dans son cas, agent fédéral. »

« Qui te dit qu'il ne le soit pas devenu pour être en mesure de rencarder 'La Familia' ? » demanda le détective. « Ce serait un bonus pour eux d'obtenir des infos d'une source sûre et fiable. »

« Laissons lui le bénéfice du doute, tu veux bien avant de devenir parano à son sujet et sur ses motivations » contra l'ex Seal. « Ses origines italiennes ne le prédisposent pas obligatoirement à être corrompu. »

« Ok, ok, je me ferai une opinion APRES l'avoir rencontré » capitula Williams, bon prince.

« Allez, filez déjeuner et rapportez-moi un sandwich, je reste ici, j'ai quelques coups de fil à passer » ordonna Steve en souriant.

Il regarda son équipe quitter son bureau et s'empresser de disparaitre tout en discutant avec animation. Il secoua la tête et soupira. Devait-il s'attendre à quelques surprises de la part de ce nouvel agent fédéral ? Seraient-elles agréables ou non ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un nouvel adversaire dans les pattes, pas après le désastre qui avait suivi la mort du gouverneur Jameson. Il était dans le collimateur du nouveau gouverneur et il savait qu'il avait tout intérêt à faire profil bas s'il voulait conserver son équipe en activité.

Malgré les embûches et les nombreux défis qu'il avait dû relever, il aimait ce nouveau boulot, il était aussi exigeant que celui de Seal mais dans un tout autre registre ; il aimait penser que le 5.0 avait contribué à améliorer la vie des habitants de l'ile depuis sa mise en service il y avait plus de deux ans. Malgré le tragique destin de la Gouverneure Jameson et son arrestation pour son meurtre, il voulait continuer à persévérer et pour ce faire, il devait absolument compter sur toutes les forces en présence sur l'ile.

Et si pour obtenir ce résultat, il devait fricoter avec le NCIS, il était prêt à le faire surtout si l'Agent Barnett n'était plus en charge du bureau. L'homme était borné et un parfait imbécile selon Steve et Danny avait même ajouté qu'il n'était bon qu'à nettoyer les toilettes. L'agent leur avait mis des bâtons dans les roues sur les deux enquêtes qu'ils avaient traitées ensemble, il était une nuisance dont ils se passeraient bien.

Barnett aimait clamer que l'agence fédérale était au-dessus de l'équipe du gouverneur puisque son rayon d'action de leur petite équipe ne couvrait que les iles Hawaï tandis que le NCIS couvrait le monde entier. Ce qui était faux puisque l'agence avait des bases et des bureaux répartis dans différents pays seulement. L'homme n'était pas à une contradiction près.

 _Bon débarras_ songea Steve tout en farfouillant dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Il finit par mettre la main sur le calepin qu'il cherchait et le feuilleta rapidement. Il trouva le numéro de téléphone qu'il voulait et s'empressa de le composer sans même réfléchir que son correspondant pouvait ne pas être disponible. Il laissa sonner plusieurs fois et allait raccrocher lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha.

« Allo » fit-on à l'autre bout du fil.

« Hello, ici Lt Commander McGarrett, responsable de l'équipe du 5.0, Hawaï » se présenta-t-il. « Pourrais-je parler à l'Agent Sam Hanna, s'il vous plait ? »

« Un instant, Lt Commander, je l'appelle » lui répondit-on poliment avant de le mettre en attente.

Steve espérait pouvoir être mis en communication avec l'ex Seal qu'il avait été amené à rencontrer brièvement lors d'une mission commune lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux en service. Il avait appris par hasard par un ancien membre de son équipe qu'il était devenu agent spécial au NCIS et qu'il travaillait à LA. C'était la raison de son choix.

« Bonjour » entendit-il au bout d'une minute. « Sam Hanna, j'écoute. »

La voix était essoufflée mais agréable et appartenait bien à l'homme dont il se souvenait.

« Bonjour, Agent Hanna » le salua Steve. « Lt Commander Steve McGarrett à l'appareil. J'ignore si vous vous souvenez de moi mais nous avons coopéré au cours d'une mission chez les Seals il y a bien trois ans. »

« En effet, votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu, Lt Commander » concéda Hanna. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je dirige la Force Spéciale mise en place i ans par le Gouverneur Jameson à Hawaï » précisa-t-il en préambule.

« Waouh, belle promotion, McGarrett ! »

« Merci. Désolé de vous déranger mais j'aurais un service à vous demander et vous êtes le seul agent du NCIS que je connaisse qui puisse me fournir quelques renseignements. »

« A quel sujet ? » questionna Sam, sa curiosité éveillée.

« Le bureau du NCIS ici à Hawaï vient de changer de responsable » expliqua-t-il. « Le nouvel Agent Spécial en Charge s'appelle DiNozzo. Je me demandais si vous le connaissiez et si vous pouviez me rancarder sur lui. »

« Pourquoi ne vous adressez-vous pas à son patron à Washington, DiNozzo fait… ou plutôt faisait partie de l'équipe de l'Agent spécial Gibbs. C'était son second depuis plusieurs années, si je me souviens bien. Il pourra sans doute vous éclairer plus que moi » déclara Sam étonné malgré lui.

« Je préfèrerais éviter de lui parler en direct, Agent Hanna » dit Steve. « Je voudrais avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'extérieur à son ancienne équipe si bien sûr, vous l'avez rencontré ? »

« Ok, vous êtes tombé au bon endroit bien que nous ne connaissions pas très bien l'agent DiNozzo » souligna finalement Sam. « G et moi avons travaillé avec lui pour une enquête, il a été envoyé sous couverture et nous étions ses agents de liaison et son back-up. C'est un gars réglo, il est diablement bon pour se faire passer pour un autre, on dirait que c'est un acteur né mais il utilise ses talents pour la bonne cause. Il est loyal envers ses amis mais vindicatif envers ses ennemis ou ceux qui ont l'heur de lui déplaire, il est travailleur à l'excès mais a tendance à le cacher. C'est un sacré interviewer et non un interrogateur comme il tient à le préciser. Il a l'art et la manière de faire parler ses interlocuteurs qui lui dévoilent des infos sans même parfois s'en rendre compte. G et moi l'avons constaté en personne. Il possède un esprit analytique assez particulier, il peut vous trouver des indices ou des infos là où personne ne chercherait, il peut émettre des théories qui semblent farfelues mais qui se révèlent justes la plupart du temps. Il est charmeur, drôle, bavard parfois lorsque le sujet l'emballe, bon cuisinier et bonne fourchette aussi. J'espère que ces quelques maigres éléments vous seront utiles. »

« Waouh, c'est un sacré portrait » s'exclama Steve qui ne s'attendait pas à autant de détails.

« C'est un sacré agent aussi » affirma Sam avec sincérité. « Il est certainement bien plus que ça. Sur le plan personnel, il est très réservé pour tout ce qui touche à sa vie privée, il ne dévoile aucune info spontanément. Nous avons bossé avec lui durant plus de deux mois et il devait se mettre dans la peau d'un jeune cadre gay, pas facile pour n'importe qui de devoir jouer ce rôle du jour au lendemain. Il a tellement bien glissé dans la peau du personnage que nous nous sommes demandés, ici au bureau, s'il n'était pas gay ou du moins bi parce qu'il flirtait avec toutes les femmes qu'il croisait. Gibbs, qui l'avait accompagné, a simplement déclaré que DiNozzo était le meilleur agent du NCIS pour les missions sous couverture, il le comparait même à un caméléon, c'est dire s'il est bon parce que Gibbs n'a pas le moins du monde le compliment facile. »

« Il y a longtemps qu'il travaille pour l'agence ? »

« Ah, désolé de n'avoir pas la réponse, Commander mais nous n'avons pas abordés le sujet. Mais si j'estime correctement, je dirais quatre ou cinq ans, six tout au plus. Voulez-vous que je consulte son dossier et vous donne quelques infos ? » proposa Hanna.

« Pas nécessaire, Agent Hanna ou plutôt, c'est inutile, vous vous donneriez du mal pour rien, son dossier est verrouillé » précisa Steve à l'attention du fédéral.

« Verrouillé, c'est curieux » dit Sam d'un air étonné. « J'ignorais qu'il pouvait l'être. En général, ce n'est le cas que pour des dossiers sensibles et celui de l'Agent DiNozzo ne doit l'être que depuis peu parce que nous l'avons brièvement consulté avant de le rencontrer. Enfin, G l'a consulté plus que moi. Dommage qu'il soit absent, je vous l'aurais bien passé, il aurait été en mesure de vous en dire plus. »

« Pas grave, Agent Hanna » déclara Steve. « Je dois le rencontrer sous peu pour une présentation officielle, je serais à même de me faire une idée, sans doute plus facilement face à face. »

« Ok, si c'est ce que vous préférez » nota Sam. « Mais j'ignorais que Gibbs l'avait laissé filer, il était plutôt possessif envers lui lorsqu'ils étaient ici. Tout juste si l'homme pouvait s'éloigner de quelques mètres hors de sa vue. Et je pense que le fait que G ait flirté ouvertement et sans vergogne avec lui y a joué un rôle. Je peux dire que son surnom de 'bâtard' lui va comme un gant parce que Gibbs en est véritablement un. Sur ce, je vais devoir vous laisser. Bonne chance avec lui, Commander mais je pense que vous n'aurez pas de gros soucis à vous faire, l'homme est véritablement quelqu'un de confiance, capable et d'un abord facile. »

« Merci pour ces renseignements, Agent Hanna et à une autre fois, sans doute. Au revoir » dit Steve satisfait de ces informations.

« De rien. Au revoir, Commander » le salua en retour Hanna avant de raccrocher.

Steve réfléchit quelques instants puis décida de ne pas aller à la source directe pour obtenir de plus amples infos. D'après le peu que Hanna lui avait dit, il pouvait en déduire que cet Agent Gibbs ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à lui apprendre grand-chose si les relations entre son second et lui s'étaient terminées de manière plutôt houleuses.

Il attendrait donc de rencontrer en personne DiNozzo pour se faire une opinion plus complète en essayant de faire abstraction de ce qu'il avait appris. Avoir une approche neutre serait sans doute la plus correcte à avoir.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Son équipe revint un petit quart d'heure avant l'arrivée de leur invité et Steve s'empressa d'avaler son sandwich tout en écoutant les suppositions de ses amis sur l'Agent DiNozzo. Le fait qu'il ne puisse s'appuyer sur aucune information officielle était un inconvénient mais le suspens allait bientôt être levé et il saurait alors s'il pourrait travailler avec l'homme sans souci.

Steve décida de tenir la réunion dans son bureau plutôt que dans la salle où aucun siège n'était disponible. Il rangea rapidement quelques dossiers qui trainaient sur son bureau et déposa le thermos de café pour leur invité devant l'un des sièges puis attendit tranquillement que l'homme se présente.

La discussion à bâtons rompus se réduisait maintenant à un dialogue à deux, Kono avait progressivement cessé de parler. Elle jetait un coup d'œil régulier à l'horloge comme si elle pouvait soit la retarder, soit l'avancer et en finir avec cette entrevue.

Plus l'heure de la rencontre approchait, plus Kono se sentait nerveuse et Steve tenta de la rassurer comme il put, il se leva pour venir poser une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui murmurer quelques mots apaisants avant de retourner s'asseoir. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait appréhendé ainsi une entrevue, elle avait normalement assez confiance en elle pour rester calme et posée. Les autres lui sourirent pour la rassurer et attendirent tranquillement que leur invité daigne se montrer.

A l'heure dite, une haute silhouette se montra et fit son chemin vers la salle. Steve qui faisait face à la salle remarqua donc l'arrivée de leur tant attendu invité. Et là, il se figea en reconnaissant l'homme : le joggeur qu'il avait plusieurs fois suivi au cours de son jogging matinal, l'inconnu qui l'avait immédiatement attiré dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, le pianiste de jazz qu'il avait tant admiré, celui qu'il ne cessait d'apercevoir à maintes reprises et de croiser sans jamais pouvoir l'aborder étaient le même homme qui se tenait ce jour-là devant lui.

Il sentit un étrange frisson parcourir son corps tandis qu'il admirait discrètement l'homme de près et non plus à une certaine distance de peur d'être découvert.

Habillé simplement d'un jean (mais certainement de haute couture) qui le moulait comme une seconde peau, une chemise de lin crème à manches courtes et col ouvert, sans cravate, des chaussures de luxe, tout indiquait que l'homme avait de l'argent et savait s'habiller sans être trop chic. Steve n'était pas spécialement attiré par ce genre, il arborait en général ceux qui montraient leur fortune parce qu'ils étaient arrogants et suffisants. Pourtant, cet homme-ci en particulier ne semblait pas le moins du monde à ranger dans cette catégorie.

Le sourire poli mais néanmoins amical qui étirait les lèvres de l'agent donna aussitôt le ton de cette rencontre. Il ne paraissait pas autrement fâché par l'intrusion du 5-0. Il s'avança d'un pas tranquille, son langage corporel n'était, en aucune manière, menaçant mais plutôt décontracté.

Steve se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Son attitude fut courtoise, simple et amicale. Il se présenta sans emphase, sans fioriture inutile et sans prétention aucune. Steve tomba sous le charme immédiatement.

« Lt Commander McGarrett » dit-il en lui tendant la main. « ASC Anthony DiNozzo, bureau NCIS d'Hawaï. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

La poignée de mains qu'ils échangèrent était ferme.

« Agent DiNozzo » le salua en retour Steve. « Bien que ce soit inutile de me présenter, Steven McGarrett, chef de la Force Spéciale 5-0. Si vous voulez bien me suivre » proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Ses équipiers se levèrent aussitôt qu'ils apparurent.

« Voici mon équipe. Mon second, Détective Daniel Williams » annonça-t-il en désignant Danny. « Puis les officiers Chin Ho Kelly et Kono Kalakaua. »

Les trois collègues de Steve serrèrent la main tendue et gratifièrent leur invité d'un sourire également poli.

« Bien, si vous voulez prendre place » l'invita Steve en désignant le siège face à son bureau. « Votre café doit être encore chaud, Kono a pris la précaution de demander un thermos. »

« Bonne initiative, Officier » approuva Tony.

Il s'empressa de verser le café dans la tasse et de respirer le parfum si particulier avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il ferma un instant les yeux tandis que le liquide s'écoulait lentement dans sa gorge.

Steve le regardait intensément, Danny et Chin secouaient la tête et Kono souriait pour éviter de rire. Lorsque l'italien rouvrit les yeux, il planta son regard directement dans celui de Steve et le fixa durant une bonne minute sans rien dire. Il attendait que le chef du 5-0 ouvre le feu, il esquissa un rapide sourire avant de se caler confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres occupants avant de revenir vers le Seal et toujours sans parler.

Steve fronça les sourcils, intrigué mais ne dit rien. Finalement, ce fut Danny qui rompit le silence qui devenait un peu gênant.

« Donc, vous êtes le 'poulet marin' ? » lança-t-il.

Le regard que lui lança Steve lui fit rectifier tout de suite sa remarque. Ce fut cependant la réaction de l'agent qui le surprit. DiNozzo avait éclaté de rire.

« Je veux dire que vous êtes le nouveau flic de la Marine » se reprit-il en haussant les épaules. « Et que veut dire ASC ? Encore un de ces sigles énigmatiques » grommela-t-il.

Tony se calma avant de faire un clin d'œil à Steve et de se tourner vers le détective.

« Bien résumé, Détective. Un peu succinct mais exact bien que cette appellation ne nous ait jamais été attribuée. Elle est originale, il n'y a pas à dire. Et ASC signifie Spécial Agent en Charge, ce qui veut dire que je suis le chef d'équipe » répondit Tony. « Vous êtes du New Jersey, si votre accent est un bon indicateur ? » enchaîna-t-il.

« Exact » confirma Danny. « Et vous êtes italien, si votre nom est un bon indice ? » renchérit-il en retour, du tac au tac.

« Ah, ne présumez jamais, Détective, vérifiez vos sources, vous pourriez être dans l'erreur » le taquina gentiment Tony. « J'ai beau porter un nom italien, je ne le suis qu'à 50%, j'ai également du sang anglais qui coule dans les veines » précisa-t-il.

Le bref éclair de douleur qui passa dans les yeux verts suggéra à Steve que cette simple affirmation cachait une histoire pénible qu'il chercherait à élucider un jour si l'occasion se présentait.

« Waouh, sacré mélange » intervint fort à propos Steve. « La chaleur italienne et la froideur britannique. »

« Oui, ça fait de moi quelqu'un de spécial » plaisanta l'italien. « Sans me tromper, je suis certain que vous deux êtes natifs de l'ile » affirma-t-il en désignant les deux cousins qui opinèrent. « Et si je peux deviner, un certain air de famille suggère que vous êtes parents. »

« Bon observateur, Agent » nota Kono. « Nous sommes cousins. »

« Quant à vous, je parie que vous êtes né sur le continent mais avait vécu une bonne partie de votre vie à Hawaï » déclara-t-il en reportant son regard sur Steve.

« Bonne analyse mais déduction logique, si je peux me permettre » confirma le chef du 5-0, impressionné par l'esprit de déduction de son interlocuteur et son sens de l'observation. « Surtout si vous avez consulté mon dossier militaire » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Sûr mais il ne détaille pas tout sur votre vie personnelle » dit Tony. « Maintenant que les présentations sont complètes, si nous passions à des sujets plus… professionnels. »

La mention ne semblait pas innocente si les propos de l'Agent Hanna étaient véridiques, l'homme n'aimait pas parler de lui et avait donc donné le ton par cette simple précision.

« Votre prédécesseur ne vous a donc pas mis au courant de nos rapports ? » demanda Steve.

« Je me fais une opinion en écoutant toutes les parties concernées, Commander » expliqua l'italien sans dénier ou confirmer. « Aucune partie lésée, aucune information laissée dans l'ombre et une situation appréhendée dans son ensemble permet de peaufiner un jugement. C'est en tout cas mon humble avis. »

Tony sourit franchement après avoir émis son assertion et laissa ses propos imprégner les esprits de l'équipe. Il voulait absolument leur faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun a priori quant aux relations que leurs deux équipes pouvaient ou pourraient entretenir dans le futur. Il aurait la lourde tâche de réconcilier trois forces policières distinctes : le HPD, le 5-0 et le NCIS. Si chaque partie était avertie d'emblée de ses intentions, le reste serait une question de personnalité.

Il sirota son café tout en observant chaque membre de l'équipe, histoire de jauger leur réaction à ses propos. Et s'il en jugeait par les regards approbateurs échangés entre eux, il n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir s'il respectait l'engagement implicite qu'il venait d'émettre.

Steve s'adossa plus aisément dans son fauteuil et jaugea l'homme assis face à lui. Il était difficile de déterminer avec certitude ce qu'il pensait ou voulait, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour ça mais ses paroles étaient pleines de bon sens. Au premier coup d'œil, il semblait également être plus abordable que l'Agent Barnett ne l'avait jamais été.

« En résumé, vous préférez que nos deux bureaux travaillent main dans la main plutôt que de se tirer dans les pattes » conclut Steve.

« Ce sera plus productif pour tout le monde » statua l'agent fédéral. « J'ai déjà traité une affaire avec le HPD avec succès parce que mon équipe a pu trouver des points communs avec les leurs. Le Détective Crawford a été d'une aide précieuse en acceptant de nous fournir les informations nécessaires pour arriver à un tel résultat. Collaboration efficace. »

« Oui, vous leur avez en fait permis de clore une douzaine de dossiers d'accidents suspicieux concernant des civils juste en résolvant une seule enquête relative à un Marine » s'exclama Danny. « C'est proprement incroyable que vous ayez réussi là où tout un département a échoué. »

« Ils n'ont pas démérité, Détective, le HPD n'a simplement pas les moyens de s'attarder sur certains dossiers au vu du nombre de crimes à traiter » objecta l'agent. « Nous pouvons nous permettre de consacrer une semaine à une seule enquête si nécessaire parce que nos victimes militaires sont, en comparaison des civiles, bien moins nombreuses. »

« Ça n'en diminue pas moins votre efficacité et votre succès » remarqua Chin qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

« Certes mais ça explique que nous puissions passer plus de temps sur nos enquêtes et faire des recherches approfondies » contra malgré tout Tony. « Et nous avons à notre disposition des ressources dont le département ne peut bénéficier. »

« En somme, il vaut mieux vous compter parmi nos amis que nos ennemis » conclut Danny.

« Ce sera à vous de voir si vous pouvez nous accepter comme possibles collègues occasionnels plutôt que nous considérer comme des adversaires permanents » le contra l'agent fédéral.

« L'ile est trop petite pour que les trois forces de police en présence soient d'éternelles rivales » remarqua Chin. « Nous pourrons certainement bénéficier d'une aide rapide et de meilleures ressources en cas de besoin si nous parvenons à signer un traité de paix et d'assistance satisfaisant. »

Tony dévisagea le natif d'Hawaï avant de s'engager. Il scruta ensuite un instant McGarrett qui lui renvoya un regard sérieux et approbateur.

« J'imagine qu'en tant qu'ancien Seal, vous avez des contacts au sein de la Marine, n'est-ce pas, Commander ? » demanda-t-il.

« En effet » confirma Steve.

« Et du fait de votre passage dans les services de contre-espionnage et en tant que réserviste, vous pouvez certainement avoir recours à l'aide des employés en cas de besoin, j'imagine » s'enquit encore Tony.

« Pas nécessairement du fait de ma démission officielle et mon appartenance à une force de police indépendante » objecta le chef du 5.0.

« D'où la nécessité d'entretenir de bons rapports avec le bureau du NCIS s'il peut vous épauler efficacement dans une enquête, je présume » déclara l'italien.

L'air outragé de McGarrett et les exclamations de son équipe renseignèrent Tony sur l'effet que son affirmation venait de produire et leur réaction à ce sujet était édifiante. Il souhaitait cependant que l'ex Seal lui oppose une dénégation formelle.

« Vous pensez que nous pouvons être intéressés au point de vous induire en erreur en ce qui concerne une collaboration harmonieuse, Agent DiNozzo » grogna Steve, un brin énervé par la supposition.

Il vit l'italien esquisser un petit sourire et un éclair de malice briller dans les prunelles vertes. Et Steve comprit qu'il venait d'être brillamment manipuler pour révéler ses véritables intentions.

« Bravo, c'est du grand art » approuva l'ex Seal, tout en secouant la tête. « Vous devez être redoutable lors d'un interrogatoire. »

« Je suis plus du genre intervieweur qu'interrogateur » révéla l'agent fédéral. « Je suis connu pour savoir parler beaucoup trop et faire parler sans en avoir l'air. »

« Qualité précieuse pour un bon interrogatoire… ou une bonne interview comme vous l'appelez » nota Danny.

« Donc… marché conclu pour une collaboration sans heurts, sans tromperie et en toute honnêteté » proposa l'agent.

Steve consulta rapidement son équipe du regard et chacun opina la tête pour donner son accord.

« Vous avez notre entière et sincère approbation pour un accord de partenariat, Agent DiNozzo qui, bien sûr, est réciproque » confirma-t-il.

« Vous vous rendrez compte que je suis un gars réglo tant qu'on n'essaie pas de me mener en bateau ou de me ralentir en retenant des informations cruciales à l'enquête » avertit-il amicalement.

Il prit une gorgée de café afin de laisser son commentaire faire son effet.

« Nous aimons résoudre nos affaires le plus rapidement possible… » commença-t-il.

« Dans le but de préserver des vies innocentes » poursuivit l'agent.

« Et de mettre les coupables sous les verrous… »

« Sans leur laisser le temps de faire plus de dégâts » termina le fédéral. « Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde et c'est primordial dans ce genre de collaboration. La compétition pour savoir qui en a de plus grosses ne m'intéresse pas. »

Danny, Kono et Chin ouvrirent de grands yeux avant d'esquisser un petit sourire malgré les airs embarrassés par le propos ouvertement sexuel même s'il était sous-entendu.

« Hum, ce n'est pas non plus un aspect que j'apprécie dans ce genre de situation » avoua l'ex Seal.

« Quels sont vos rapports avec le bureau local du FBI ? » demanda Tony, tâtant le terrain pour avertir si besoin Tobias d'éventuels problèmes.

« Nous n'avons pas encore travaillé avec eux en particulier, je ne saurais donc dire ce qu'il en est » précisa le chef du 5.0.

« Ok » nota l'italien. « A titre d'information confidentielle, le bureau va accueillir un nouveau responsable que je connais. C'est un ami personnel et un très bon agent, même s'il a été dans l'obligation de m'arrêter pour un meurtre que je n'avais pas commis. »

Steve leva les sourcils et laissa poindre une note d'intérêt, Tony sourit légèrement en notant la curiosité sur le visage des membres de son équipe. Aucun d'eux ne tenta de s'immiscer dans la discussion, laissant les deux chefs débattre des modalités de leur collaboration.

« Longue histoire, je vous la raconterai un jour si nos rapports sont amicaux » promit-il. « Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, vous pouvez vous rapprocher de l'Agent Spécial Tobias Fornell. J'ai souvent travaillé avec lui lorsque nous étions tous deux attachés à nos bureaux respectifs à DC, il est correct mais à horreur des officiers de police ou fédéraux qui contournent la loi. »

« Merci pour l'info et l'avertissement » déclara Steve. « Toujours bon à savoir qu'on peut compter sur des agents honnêtes. Et un contact personnel peut être utile. »

« Passez par moi si vous rencontrez un souci pour le joindre » recommanda Tony. « Jouez le jeu et vous aurez deux fédéraux pour vous épauler si nécessaire. »

Steve s'adossa à son fauteuil et observa un instant l'italien. Il avait bien du mal à ne pas montrer son intérêt personnel. Il décida d'orienter la conversation sur un sujet plus délicat.

« J'avoue que je suis impressionné par vos exploits depuis votre récente prise de fonctions ici à Hawaï : le démantèlement d'un cartel de drogues, l'arrestation d'un tueur de la route et d'un terroriste » énuméra le chef du 5.0. « Vous êtes plutôt verni ou malchanceux. »

« Mon Directeur dirait plutôt que je suis en général un trouble-fête et un aimant à problèmes » confia-t-il avec un petit rire. « Du moins, la plupart du temps. J'avoue que depuis mon arrivée, j'ai été assez occupé et surpris par l'activité criminelle sur l'ile. Mais en même temps, c'est logique, Hawaï est un point stratégique pour toutes sortes de trafics et un bon refuge pour des criminels. La base est un lieu névralgique et exposé, une cible parfaite pour le terrorisme visant le pays comme elle le fut en 1942 pour les Japonais. »

Sa réflexion fut suivie d'un bref silence avant que la discussion ne s'oriente sur un autre sujet à l'initiative de Tony.

« Alors, il parait que vous avez des méthodes assez particulières pour faire parler témoins et criminels, Lt Commander » nota Tony. « Une cage à requins, c'est assez original, je l'avoue. Nous n'avons pas encore osé aller aussi loin. »

« Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas des manières mais que voulez-vous, il est… » tenta Danny avant d'être coupé.

« Têtu, borné et inventif mais aussi compatissant » poursuivit l'italien avec un petit sourire qui plut à Steve.

Plus il observait l'homme et plus il lui plaisait. Pourtant, il notait bien qu'il évitait autant que possible de croiser son regard trop souvent. Ces sourires étaient retenus, presque timides comme s'il n'osait pas dévoiler pleinement ses émotions. Il tardait à Steve de le connaitre mieux et de tenter de nouer une relation plus étroite que professionnelle.

« Love at first sight », « Coup de foudre » : quelle que soit l'appellation qui lui est donné, il avait craqué pour l'homme à première vue. Il n'était pas du genre à foncer tête baissée ainsi mais cette fois, il pourrait bien faire exception. L'ex Seal ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion inespérée de revoir son bel inconnu… qui ne l'était plus et qui, par bonheur, pourrait bien travailler avec lui puisque leurs professions étaient similaires.

Un bon début dans le sens où se croiser sur un terrain professionnel pouvait parfois déboucher sur une relation personnelle. Combien de couples avaient ainsi débuté leur vie commune ? Des milliers, sinon plus. Alors pourquoi pas le sien. Il n'allait pas manquer de provoquer le destin si ce dernier ne lui octroyait pas une chance.

Il revient à la réalité à l'exclamation de son second.

« Dites donc, vous avez passé à peine une heure en notre compagnie et vous avez déjà catalogué ce redresseur de torts fanfaron et tête brûlée, c'est… remarquable » s'étonna Danny.

« Allons, Danny, il suffit d'écouter les infos ou de lire les articles de presse pour se faire une idée sur Steve » indiqua Chin.

« Officier Kelly, il n'est rien de plus désagréable et trompeur que de se fier à ce genre d'éléments pour se faire une opinion » le contredit Tony. « Je me fie plus volontiers à l'expertise de professionnels qui ont côtoyé et travaillé avec vous qu'à tout le reste. Et vous oubliez qu'en tant qu'agent du NCIS, j'ai accès à son dossier militaire et parfois aux rapports de missions auxquelles il a participé. Les appréciations de ses hommes et de ses supérieurs sont un bon indicateur sur le caractère de l'officier. Et je doute qu'il ait changé de personnalité entre le changement de situation professionnelle. »

« Bien dit » nota encore Williams. « Vous avez sûrement lu des histoires croustillantes ? »

« Danny ! » s'indigna l'ex Seal.

« Désolé, Détective mais je suis tenu au secret » rappela l'agent en émettant un petit rire.

« Quoi ! Je peux bien tenter ma chance, non ? » objecta le natif de Jersey, boudeur. « Ce n'est pas ton style de nous raconter tes 'exploits' » dit-il encore en accentuant le dernier mot par des guillemets.

Le regard que les deux hommes échangèrent alors était tout aussi bien un avertissement de la part de l'ex Seal qu'un regret de celle du policier. Les collègues semblaient partager une relation amicale mais Tony sentait une certaine tension entre eux. Le genre qui existe lorsque l'un des partenaires n'est pas aussi expansif que l'autre le souhaiterait.

Pour être honnête, Tony reconnaissait un peu dans leur relation celle qu'il avait avec Gibbs avant l'arrivée des autres membres de l'équipe. Tous deux avaient une estime particulière envers l'autre mais gardaient jalousement cachés certains aspects de leur vie personnelle. L'ex Marine et lui étaient des hommes plutôt secrets.

« Bien, si vous me faisiez découvrir ses installations sportives dont vous faites les envieux » suggéra-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« J'ignore pour quelle raison vous êtes aussi intéressé » se moqua Steve. « Il me semble que votre bureau ou la base ne sont pas trop mal pourvues non plus en équipements avec tous ses militaires qui doivent s'entrainer. »

« Nous possédons une petite salle au bureau mais nous devons nous déplacer sur la base pour les entrainements comme les séances de tir » indiqua l'italien.

« Bien, je te laisse lui faire le tour du propriétaire, Steve » annonça soudain Danny. « Je vais finir la paperasse, elle semble se multiplier à la vitesse de l'éclair à chaque enquête. »

Il se leva puis se tourna vers Tony à qui il tendit la main, la poignée de mains fut ferme.

« Plaisir de vous avoir rencontré, Agent DiNozzo » déclara-t-il. « J'espère que notre collaboration sera fructueuse et cordiale. »

« Moi de même, Détective » le salua Tony.

« Il est temps que je m'y mette aussi » nota ensuite l'officier Kelly. « Agent DiNozzo, nos routes se croiseront sans doute dans un futur proche. Nous espérons pouvoir collaborer en meilleure entente que lors de nos précédentes enquêtes communes avec votre agence. »

« Une occasion de définir si nous serons capables de travailler de concert » approuva l'agent.

« Je rejoins le souhait de mon cousin » indiqua Kono en se levant également. « A bientôt. »

Sur ce, les deux membres de l'équipe quittèrent le bureau laissant seuls Steve et Tony.

« Prêt pour la visite » demanda finalement Steve en quittant son fauteuil.

Il contourna son bureau et fit signe à l'agent à le suivre vers l'ascenseur. La salle de gym était au sous-sol. Il guida son visiteur vers l'entrée, déverrouilla le code d'accès et poussa la porte. D'un geste de la main, il invita Tony à le précéder, ce que l'italien accepta. Il franchit le seuil et d'un regard circulaire, il fit le tour de la salle.

Les appareils de musculation et autres semblaient neufs et permettaient de pratiquer toutes sortes de sports depuis un simple punching-ball jusqu'au plus complexe des appareils. La seule chose qui semblait manquer était un ring, comme dans la salle de gym du NCIS.

« Vous êtes bien équipé, il faut le reconnaitre » indiqua-t-il enfin. « Votre salle est aussi bien pourvu que celle que nous avons au bureau de DC. La seule chose qui fait défaut est un ring. »

« Nous sommes plus versés 'arts martiaux' que boxe » précisa Steve.

« Ah oui ! » dit Tony, son ton nettement intéressé. « Vous pratiquez ? »

Steve répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Judo, karaté ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'enquérir Tony.

« Ju Jitsu » rectifia l'ex Seal.

« Cool » approuva l'agent. « J'espère avoir l'occasion de m'entrainer avec vous. Difficile d'avoir un partenaire à ma mesure ici. »

« Vous pratiquez ? »

« Hum, hum quand le travail me le permet et si je peux trouver un adversaire valable » confirma l'italien.

« Espérons pouvoir le faire prochainement dans ce cas. »

Et secrètement, Steve priait pour que l'occasion se présente rapidement. Avoir la chance de pouvoir se frotter (dans tous les sens du terme) avec l'agent serait à la fois un délice et une torture. Certes, le Ju Jitsu ne permettait pas de le faire de la même manière qu'au judo, par exemple mais ce serait déjà un début.

« Sportif ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Université d'Ohio, ancien Buckeye » précisa Tony.

« Quelle discipline ? »

« Football et basketball. »

Steve ouvrit de grands yeux, il avait regardé pas mal de matchs durant son service avec son unité et presque toujours des rencontres universitaires. Et il se souvenait avoir assisté à plusieurs de cette université en particulier.

« Quaterback » s'exclama-t-il soudain. « C'était votre poste dans l'équipe de foot, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, en effet » confirma l'italien en fronçant les sourcils.

« Mon unité regardait souvent les matchs universitaires » révéla l'ex Seal. « Votre équipe a rencontré un certain succès grâce à vous. »

« Oui, jusqu'au jour où un certain Brad Pitt a décidé de me tacler si fort qu'il m'a cassé la jambe mettant fin à mes rêves de devenir pro » musa Tony. « Aucune relation avec l'acteur » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

« Parfois, la vie vous joue de sales tours » nota Steve.

« Et parfois, c'est pour le meilleur » marmonna son compagnon.

Le chef du 5.0 haussa les sourcils mais ne poussa pas à confidence. Il fallait savoir parfois ne pas tenter le diable en forçant la chance et quelque chose lui disait que cet homme avait des blessures anciennes qui régissaient encore sa vie actuelle. Il connaissait bien ce phénomène lui-même, il ne se dévoilait pas facilement et avait connu également son lot de souffrances.

Il semblerait que tous deux avaient un passé jalonné de difficultés et de malheurs. Pourrait-il ressortir quelque chose de positif d'une relation entre eux pour contrebalancer tout ce négatif ? Steve l'espérait du fond du cœur, il aspirait à pouvoir vivre selon son cœur une relation qui ne se terminerait que dans la mort.

Tony sortit enfin de la salle et reprit le chemin du bureau, Steve à ses côtés. Ce dernier hésita juste un instant mais désireux de prolonger la rencontre ? histoire de faire plus ample connaissance, il fonça.

« Puis-je vous proposer d'aller boire un verre quelque part ? »

Il vit la surprise se peindre brièvement sur le visage de l'italien avant que celui-ci ne secoue la tête.

« Ah, pas dès la première rencontre, Commander » plaisanta l'agent malgré tout. « Je ne suis certain qu'il soit convenable de pousser plus loin pour ce premier contact. »

« Une autre fois, sans doute ? » sollicita Steve.

Il avait envie de savoir qu'il y aurait un espoir dans un proche avenir pour quelque chose de plus personnel. DiNozzo l'observa quelques instants, le visage inexpressif avant de laisser un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Persistent, on dirait, Commander » nota-t-il avec une pointe d'espièglerie dans les yeux. « Nous verrons après notre première collaboration si notre relation peut être viable… ou non. »

 _Pas une promesse formelle mais un espoir tout de même_ pensa Steve.

« Faisons comme ça » concéda l'ex Seal qui cacha tant qu'il put sa déception.

« Bien, j'ai été ravi de cette rencontre, Lt Commander McGarrett » le notifia l'agent. « Si nous devons effectivement collaborer, j'espère que ce sera plus productif qu'avec mon prédécesseur. »

« Moi également » approuva Steve. « J'ai plus apprécié de pouvoir travailler avec son second qu'avec l'Agent Barnett. J'espère qu'il fait toujours partie de votre équipe. »

« Oui, John Mitchell est mon bras droit » confirma le fédéral. « Bon élément comme chaque membre de l'équipe. »

« Avoir des subordonnés efficaces est toujours appréciable » agréa l'ex Seal.

« Un bon chef ne peut être efficace sans une bonne équipe » renchérit l'agent. « Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à une prochaine fois. »

« N'oubliez pas, la salle de gym est à votre disposition si vous le souhaitez » rappela Steve. « A bientôt. »

DiNozzo le salua d'un dernier signe de tête avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte. Il espérait – contre toute attente – que l'italien se retourne une dernière fois avant de quitter l'étage, ce qui signifierait qu'il était intéressé par une relation plus étroite entre eux. Une vieille superstition issue d'il ne savait où mais qu'il souhaitait véridique.

Il suivit la sortie de l'agent avec des yeux gourmands, le jean le moulait assez pour qu'il apprécie le mouvement des muscles et le fessier ferme. Il avala difficilement jusqu'à… ce que DiNozzo fasse une pause avant de pousser la porte et lui lance un dernier regard accompagné d'un sourire puis de disparaitre en agitant la main.

Steve soupira lourdement avant de regagner son bureau. Il avait désormais de quoi rêver mais l'attente de le revoir allait certainement le tuer…

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

Le plus long chapitre se devait d'être celui que vous attendiez toutes. En espérant qu'il a répondu à vos attentes.

.

A bientôt

.

Chtimi


	16. Chapitre 15 : Première collaboration

.

.

 _De retour avec un chapitre attendu avec impatience d'après vos commentaires._

 _._

 _Des soucis professionnels et personnels ont différé l'écriture de la suite de cette fic et ont fait s'envoler ma muse durant quelques semaines. Et plutôt que de poster un chapitre non abouti et bâclé, j'ai préféré attendre et retrouvé l'inspiration. Pour ne pas retarder davantage la publication, voici donc le début d'une enquête._

 _._

 _J'espère que le résultat ne vous décevra pas. Et vos commentaires me permettront de juger si mes efforts n'ont pas été vains._

.

.

.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

.

.

 **Chapitre 15 : Première collaboration**

Tony avait quitté les bureaux du 5.0 pleinement satisfait de son entrevue non seulement avec l'équipe mais surtout avec leur chef. Il pensait que l'entretien s'était déroulé de manière courtoise et civile et que les deux parties étaient désormais conscientes des enjeux qui pouvaient en découler.

Contrairement à Gibbs, Tony avait toujours en tête la résolution de l'enquête plutôt que de démontrer qui était le plus gros bâtard. Il préférait aplanir les difficultés plutôt que de les grossir, il était tellement plus facile de s'efforcer de se comprendre que de tenter de passer en force et de se marcher sur les pieds au risque de compromettre l'affaire.

McGarrett avait semblé vouloir suivre cette voie et Tony espérait sincèrement que son équipe et la sienne pourraient travailler ensemble en bonne intelligence comme cela avait été le cas lors de leur enquête avec le HPD et le Détective Crawford. Avec la prochaine mutation de Tobias au bureau du FBI, l'italien savait que son travail serait plus aisé.

Si les deux autres forces de police de l'ile entretenaient de meilleures relations avec le NCIS que par le passé et avec l'appui du FBI, il était certain qu'Hawaï pourrait devenir un territoire où les criminels ne trouveraient plus un refuge sûr.

Certes, l'ile était une plaque tournante pour pas mal de trafics en tous genres et ça ne changerait pas de sitôt mais leur nombre pourrait diminuer si les forces de police se donnaient la main pour les combattre plutôt que de tenter de tirer la couverture à elles et narguer les autres ou de travailler en solo sans résultat.

L'autre motif de satisfaction était que l'ex Seal avait pratiquement invité Tony à utiliser leur salle de gym quand il le voulait. Certes, il pouvait toujours s'entrainer à la base mais, outre qu'il lui fallait trouver un créneau horaire où elle était disponible pour les entrainements de leur équipe, elle était rarement inoccupée. Tony avait parfois envie de décompresser sans témoin et c'était impossible dans une salle fréquentée par autant de militaires.

L'autre option était une salle de gym privée mais il lui fallait pour cela s'abonner dans un club et régler un forfait alors qu'il n'était pas certain de le rentabiliser et de pouvoir s'y rendre aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Leurs horaires de travail étaient si chaotiques qu'ils ne correspondaient pas forcément aux horaires d'ouverture de ces clubs.

La solution que lui proposait l'invitation de McGarrett, si elle était effective, avait l'avantage de lui procurer un lieu qui lui serait accessible à n'importe quelle heure et sans que quiconque ne soit forcément témoin de ces moments où il se laissait aller et exprimait sa frustration, sa rage ou son soulagement dans la pratique sportive qu'il choisissait d'exercer.

En dehors de leurs entrainements obligatoires, son ancienne équipe n'avait jamais assisté à ces séances particulières dans la salle de gym de l'agence où il se permettait de relâcher la pression du boulot en tapant comme un forcené sur un punching-ball, en courant sur un tapis ou en soulevant des poids. Il avait toujours veillé à le faire en dehors de leur présence afin d'éviter les sarcasmes prévisibles de ses ' _collègues_ '.

Il regagna le bureau avec un souci de moins en tête, il savait qu'il pouvait redorer le blason de l'agence sans avoir à batailler sans cesse. Le HPD et le FBI étaient déjà des alliés, il ne restait donc qu'à rallier le 5.0 au trio formé avec le NCIS pour que le quatuor que les forces de l'ile formeraient soit opérationnel et efficient sans les querelles de juridiction qui empoisonnaient souvent les enquêtes communes à plusieurs agences.

Leur première collaboration permettrait de déterminer si les deux équipes seraient capables de travailler efficacement ensemble et sans heurts. Ce serait un premier test décisif pour la suite de leur relation professionnelle.

A part de ce sujet, Tony avait noté l'intérêt spécial que lui avait porté le chef du 5.0, si discret et subtil que son équipe ne l'avait pas remarqué. Certes, l'ex Seal n'avait eu aucun geste ou aucune parole spécifiques mais l'italien était assez observateur pour avoir ressenti l'attention dont il avait été l'objet. Sans doute parce qu'il y avait un moment qu'aucun autre homme ne lui avait fait ressentir ce désir.

Bien sûr, il ignorait encore tout de l'homme véritable qui pouvait se cacher derrière le Seal mais d'après son dossier exemplaire de militaire, il espérait sincèrement que la vie civile ne lui avait pas fait lâcher les valeurs que la Navy lui avait inculquées. Il serait sans doute aussi honorable en tant que civil qu'il l'avait été en tant que militaire même si les rumeurs sur ses exploits étaient véridiques.

McGarrett n'avait pas encore brisé les lois qu'il avait juré de respecter et ce grâce à l'influence bénéfique de son second. Le Détective Williams était un flic dans l'âme qui agissait selon les règles établies et qui tentait de canaliser l'enthousiasme débordant de son supérieur. C'était un excellent mixte qui leur permettait de diriger leur équipe en un tandem efficace, respectueux de l'autre.

Chaque membre du 5.0 était conscient de sa place et de son rôle dans leur groupe et aucun ne tentait de surpasser l'autre, la chaine de commandement semblait plutôt bien respectée. Aucune rivalité pour prendre le pas sur un autre membre et revendiquer la paternité d'une action qui ne leur revenait pas. Le succès était au rendez-vous et le gouverneur était plutôt satisfait de leur performance.

Tony espérait que leur collaboration serait non seulement efficace mais facile, fluide et sans heurts. Il ne se comportait pas comme Gibbs en présence de flics, bien au contraire, il avait toujours cherché à aplanir les difficultés engendrés par le comportement de l'ancien Marine vis-à-vis de ceux qu'il considérait souvent comme des adversaires plutôt que des alliés.

Les membres du 5.0 semblaient presque une famille plus qu'une simple équipe, un peu ce que Tony avait connu au début de l'extension de celle de Gibbs mais qui avait dégénéré par la suite avec l'arrivée de Miss Mossad et son égo démesuré. Le 5.0 montrait un comportement uni et civilisé, ce qui avait définitivement manqué à Tony dans son ancienne équipe.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Le lendemain, Tony résuma son entrevue à son équipe et termina en donnant sa propre impression sur le 5.0. John rappela qu'il avait déjà collaboré avec eux sous l'autorité de Barnett et la mauvaise volonté de ce dernier de partager l'enquête avait conduit à faire valoir les droits de l'agence fédérale pour obtenir l'aide de l'équipe locale.

« Je pense que le changement d'interlocuteur sera en notre faveur désormais » indiqua l'italien. « McGarrett ne semble pas opposé à travailler avec nous, il a reconnu que vous étiez un agent capable, John et qu'il souhaitait pouvoir collaborer avec nous en bonne entente. Je lui ai annoncé également qu'il pourrait compter sur l'aide du FBI si nécessaire, le nouveau responsable du bureau local est un ami de DC que je connais personnellement. »

« Donc nous n'aurons plus à essuyer de refus du FBI en cas de besoin ? » demanda Paul.

« Nous aurons leur soutien si nécessaire, Tobias Fornell sera en poste d'ici quelques jours et il a procédé à une réorganisation du service. Il sera plus efficace et plus enclin à apporter une aide quelconque surtout si notre action relève de la sécurité de tous et non seulement de celle de la Marine. »

« Avoir des interlocuteurs qui ne disputeront pas leur droit de juridiction sera déjà un point de discorde en moins à gérer en cas de collaboration » approuva Mitchell.

« Oui, on pourra se concentrer sur l'enquête au lieu de se 'bouffer le nez' » lança Colin. « C'était fatigant de devoir rappeler l'intérêt d'une collaboration. »

« Bien. Maintenant que nous avons aplani les difficultés que nous pourrions avoir avec nos autres collègues, qu'avons-nous au menu du jour ? » demanda Tony.

« Pas grand-chose d'intéressant » annonça John. « La base vient de nous signaler qu'elle a constaté un vol ou un détournement d'armes destinées à la destruction. »

« Quel type d'armes ? » s'enquit son chef.

« Essentiellement des fusils et des mitraillettes dont le modèle est dépassé » indiqua Colin en consultant le dossier.

« Ok » dit Tony. « Quel était le mode de transport ? »

« Camion banalisé » souffla Paul. « Chauffeur et gardes en civil. »

« Donc… un informateur interne ? » proposa l'italien. « Ou un de ces civils qui travaillent à la base et qui ont des yeux et des oreilles qui trainent là où il faut. »

« Ça va faire beaucoup de monde à étudier » soupira Maria.

« Pas d'autre dossier qui serait plus urgent ou intéressant ? » s'enquit le chef d'équipe.

« Désolé, c'est tout pour le moment » s'excusa presque John.

« Aucune raison de vous excuser, nous avons parfois le droit de souffler un peu » le dédouana son supérieur avec un bref sourire. « Très bien, Paul, d'après le fichier des entrées et sorties, vous établissez la liste de tous les civils qui travaillent chaque jour à la base mais plus particulièrement et en priorité ceux qui y étaient présents le jour où les armes ont disparu. »

« Ok, Chef mais pourquoi uniquement ce jour-là ? » s'étonna l'informaticien.

« Il est plus que probable que le coup était déjà établi d'avance » expliqua son chef. « Le seul détail qui leur manquait était le jour exact où le convoi quitterait la base. C'est une information qui ne filtre pas, elle est donnée au dernier moment. Parfois même, le camion est déjà fin prêt et reste sous surveillance jusqu'au jour J. »

« Très bien, je m'y mets tout de suite » répondit Paul en se mettant à l'ouvrage.

« Colin, procurez-vous la liste détaillée des armes qui étaient prévues à la destruction, il nous faut le modèle et le numéro de série et tout détail qui permettrait de les identifier » commanda l'italien.

« Je m'y attèle » indiqua son agent.

« Maria, vous contactez le responsable du lieu de destination et voyez si le convoi est bien parvenu ou non, s'ils ont récupéré la totalité du chargement prévu ou non, qu'ils vous procurent les références des armes détruites et vous les comparerez avec la liste de Colin » ordonna Tony à l'agent féminin.

« Bien, Chef » dit-elle en prenant son téléphone.

Tony fit signe à John de le suivre dans son bureau personnel qu'il utilisait rarement. Les deux hommes s'installèrent et Tony entreprit de faire part de ses réflexions à son second.

« John, ce type de vol ne s'improvise pas, il faut non seulement une complicité interne mais également des acheteurs potentiels » nota son supérieur.

« Ce qui signifie qu'il doit s'agir d'un gang » dit John.

« Je dirais qu'il faut sans doute voir plus grand » spécifia l'italien. « Ce type d'armes ne sert pas pour des gangs locaux, elles doivent plutôt servir pour des guérillas ou à alimenter les stocks de groupes terroristes. »

John le regarda, l'air stupéfait et alarmé.

« Vous pensez vraiment que nos armes peuvent atterrir entre des mains criminelles semblables ? » gronda-t-il.

« En effet, ce genre en particulier est assez recherché pour des guerres de proximité entre ethnies rivales ou des conflits localisés, pour des affrontements après un punch militaire dans des pays où la victoire est l'apanage de celui qui possède la supériorité donc les armes nécessaires pour l'obtenir ou la maintenir. »

« Ça peut faire un sacré nombre d'endroits ou de groupuscules demandeurs » remarqua son second.

« Oui, des pays africains, d'Europe de l'Est ou d'Asie, d'Amérique centrale ou du Sud, le Moyen Orient également » énuméra son chef. « Tous ces endroits qui subissent des affrontements depuis des années et où les parties engagées n'ont parfois pas les moyens de se procurer des armes par un achat légal. »

« Tout est plus logique lorsque vous y réfléchissez » admit John. « Vous avez sans doute mis le doigt sur la raison de ce vol. »

« Hum et si c'est correct, il faut envisager qu'il s'agisse non pas d'un gang local mais d'un cartel avec des ramifications internationales » extrapola Tony. « Ce qui pourrait signifier que Pearl n'est pas forcément la seule base à avoir été délestée de ce type de chargement. Il est nécessaire de contacter nos autres bases portuaires et leur demander de vérifier que leurs convois d'armes à détruire sont bien parvenus à destination et ont subi le sort qui était prévu. »

« Vous pensez que ce n'est pas local ? »

« Oh, je ne pense pas, je pencherais pour une opération de grande envergure qui fait suite à une annonce publique et préjudiciable de notre gouvernement de moderniser notre armement » avança l'italien comme hypothèse. « Dans ce genre de cas, les armes obsolètes sont destinées à la destruction plutôt qu'au recyclage. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour mettre la main sur des convois à moindre coût, il suffit d'avoir un complice interne pour avoir accès aux dates, heures et destinations des camions pour prévoir un plan d'attaque. »

« Et un déplacement de ce type ne passe pas inaperçu en raison de la sécurité qui accompagne le transport » spécula Mitchell.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle, depuis quelque temps, le mode d'expédition a été totalement remanié » observa Tony. « Les camions sont banalisés au possible, les gardes sont en civil et un ou deux véhicules à la fois plutôt qu'un nombre qui attire forcément l'attention. Des dates et horaires déterminés au dernier moment pour limiter les fuites. »

« Ces précautions ne semblent pas encore être suffisantes si le convoi a bien été détourné » nota son second.

« Dès que l'un de vous a terminé avec sa tâche, il faut contacter nos bases sans délai. Je parierais qu'il doit y avoir eu d'autres vols directement effectués sur le trajet ou des détournements sur le lieu même de destruction. »

« Ce sont des mandataires reconnus qui ont été approuvés par le gouvernement pour procéder à la destruction de nos armes, ils signent des contrats juteux. Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils encourraient de tout perdre ? »

« John, la revente de ces armes se fait à prix d'or, ce serait tout bénéfice pour eux de nous faire croire à leur destruction et de les vendre au marché noir ou même à un intermédiaire. Vous savez, comme moi, qu'aucun contrôle strict n'est obligatoirement effectué pour vérifier la bonne marche de l'opération de destruction. »

Colin les interrompit juste à ce moment-là avec des informations complémentaires.

« Chef, la base a fait un premier inventaire non exhaustif, il y avait des lance-roquettes et des bazookas parmi les armes » annonça-t-il sombrement.

« Les munitions ? »

« Elles faisaient malheureusement partie du lot » ajouta l'agent. « Pourtant, il était prévu qu'elles soient envoyées dans un second temps. »

« Ce qui renforce la théorie d'une complicité interne » soupira l'italien. « Je vais devoir aviser DC. John, commencez à contacter nos bases, il semble que nous allons avoir pas mal de pain sur la planche. »

« On peut dire que vous savez nous maintenir en forme » plaisanta son second. « Depuis votre arrivée, nous avons été plutôt occupés. »

« Et nous avons remporté de belles victoires » souligna son chef.

« Certes, notre équipe s'en réjouit mais nous aimerions un petit répit… »

« J'y songerais la prochaine fois que nous tomberons sur un os » dit Tony en riant.

Les trois hommes se séparèrent et chacun s'en fut accomplir sa tâche. Pour sa part, Tony se rendit au centre de communication et demanda la liaison avec DC. L'heure matinale de la capitale lui assurait que le Directeur serait au bureau. Le technicien s'activa et rapidement, la liaison fut établie.

« Bonjour, Tony » le salua Vance.

« Bonjour, Directeur » renvoya l'agent d'un ton neutre.

Ce simple changement indiqua vite à Léon que la communication avait un but sérieux.

« Hum, à voir votre tête, j'imagine que votre appel n'est pas de simple courtoisie » nota son supérieur.

« A vrai dire, Monsieur, je pense qu'un très gros problème se profile à l'horizon » indiqua l'italien.

« Expliquez-moi ça » le pria Léon.

Et Tony lui développa en détail la théorie qu'il venait d'exposer à Mitchell et les premières informations qu'il avait. Il indiqua également les tâches assignées à ses agents pour corroborer son hypothèse. Vance resta abasourdi un moment.

« Bon sang, on peut dire que vous ne chômez pas, Tony » remarqua-t-il. « Depuis votre nomination à votre poste, vous êtes tombé sur des affaires importantes dans un laps de temps réduit, bien plus que l'Agent Barnett durant son mandat de chef d'équipe. A croire que vous attirez les méchants à vous comme un aimant. »

« Je ne suis pas particulièrement réjoui de cette constatation mais je pense que l'ile est propice à attirer des criminels et stratégiquement idéale pour toutes sortes de trafic. »

« C'est évident que la situation géographique d'Hawaï permet un va et vient constant de bateaux privés qui peuvent servir à des trafics divers sans trop de crainte, la côte regorge de criques et autres endroits pour ce genre de commerces illicites » nota le Directeur. « Certes, certains de nos bureaux locaux ont signalé des vols mais aucun n'a suggéré une telle hypothèse. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cependant que d'autres bases puissent avoir subi ce méfait dans le même but ? »

« L'annonce officielle de la modernisation de nos armes, Monsieur » affirma Tony. « Le moment idéal pour s'en procurer qui ne sont pas forcément défectueuses mais simplement considérées comme obsolètes. »

« Exact » soupira Vance. « Très bien, poursuivez votre investigation, tenez-moi au courant et j'avise le SecNav et le SecDef de ce qui pourrait s'annoncer comme une autre épine dans notre pied. »

« Je fais ça, Monsieur et vous tiens au courant au fur et à mesure de nos progrès. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Tony s'en fut rejoindre son équipe. Les premières comparaisons établies entre les listes à leur disposition montraient qu'il y avait bien un différentiel entre les armes prévues à la destruction et celles parvenues à destination. En fait, plus de 50% de la cargaison n'avait pas atteint le lieu de destination.

Durant les jours suivants, l'équipe s'employa à collecter toutes les informations, à procéder à la vérification minutieuse des documents divers établis pour l'opération, à tenter de découvrir l'origine de la fuite. Les contacts pris avec les autres bases occupèrent également une bonne partie de leur temps.

Puis une information fit rebondir leur enquête lorsqu'une chaine de télévision locale annonça deux braquages d'armureries civiles et indiqua que des armes avaient non seulement été volées mais que les camions de livraisons prévues avaient été détournés et délestés de leur cargaison. Certes, le type d'armes n'était pas équivalent ou similaire aux armes militaires mais pouvait intéresser le même genre de clients.

Tony supputa que les deux affaires pourraient avoir une ramification commune et qu'il était sans doute temps de prévoir leur première collaboration avec le 5.0. L'italien en discuta avec son second puis avec l'équipe à la lumière des renseignements collectés. L'avis général de l'équipe était de ne pas écarter l'hypothèse d'une relation entre les deux faits et de contacter la force spéciale pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

La décision de laisser leur chef prendre contact avec le 5.0 fut prise à l'unanimité dans la mesure où il avait rencontré personnellement l'équipe. L'italien maugréa pour la forme mais était ravi de se voir dévolu la tâche. Il n'avait pas forcément souhaité une collaboration aussi rapide mais était impatient de revoir McGarrett.

Décidé à battre le fer rapidement, il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il avait d'ores et déjà mémorisé. Un correspondant prit la communication à la seconde sonnerie.

« Lieutenant Kelly, 5.0. Que puis-je pour vous ? » lui demanda-t-on.

« Agent DiNozzo à l'appareil, Lieutenant » se présenta Tony. « Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le Commandeur McGarrett au sujet des braquages d'armureries. Il semblerait que nous rencontrions le même problème. »

« Je vous mets en communication » indiqua Kelly.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que retentisse la voix de l'ex Seal.

« Agent DiNozzo, je ne pensais pas avoir de vos nouvelles si tôt » dit-il en guise de salut.

« A vrai dire, moi non plus, Commandeur mais il se pourrait que nous ayons notre première enquête commune et je voulais en discuter avec vous. »

« Chin m'a dit que votre appel concernait les braquages et les vols d'armes. »

« En effet, je préférerais en discuter de vive voix avec votre équipe et la mienne à votre convenance » spécifia l'italien.

« Ok, dans la mesure où vous avez sans doute le plus d'éléments, je suggère que nous nous rendions dans vos bureaux » nota McGarrett.

« Ce serait certainement plus facile, nous avons rassemblé une quantité d'informations assez conséquente. »

« Bien, je rassemble mon équipe et nous serons chez vous dans… une bonne demi-heure. »

« Parfait, ça nous laisse le temps de prévoir la pause-café. A tout de suite, Commandeur. »

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Steve raccrocha et prit une minute pour digérer la sensation qui l'avait étreinte à l'écoute de la voix de l'italien. Même si le ton était professionnel, concis et précis, le timbre en était toujours aussi mélodieux pour lui. Il était impatient de l'entendre parler en italien, certain qu'il était que la sonorité en serait encore meilleure et que l'homme devait s'exprimer dans cette langue.

Il soupira, il devait pour l'heure se concentrer sur leur enquête en cours et savoir qu'il y avait peut-être une connexion militaire ajoutait à la tension déjà présente et la pression du bureau du gouverneur pour retrouver les cargaisons. Les armes dérobées étaient non seulement destinées aux armureries mais également aux clubs de tirs fréquentés par les forces de police qui s'y entrainaient avec divers types d'armes.

Des armes de gros calibres à l'usage des équipes du SWAT faisaient partie des livraisons et de ce fait, les vols mobilisaient les différentes forces de police. Si le NCIS venait grossir les équipes de recherche, leur enquête serait plus facile car l'agence gouvernementale disposait de ressources qui manquaient définitivement au HPD ou au 5.0.

Steve quitta son bureau et battit le rappel de ses coéquipiers. Danny arriva le premier et commença sa harangue habituelle.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui est si pressé ? » questionna le natif de Jersey. « Aurait-on déjà découvert nos voleurs ? Parce que ce serait bien une première qu'une enquête soit résolue avant même que nous ayons enquêté, n'est-ce pas ? »

McGarrett n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Chin apportait une réponse aux questions de Danny.

« L'Agent DiNozzo vient de nous contacter. »

« Ok… » dit le détective. « Et que nous voulait-il donc ? Kono n'a pas tenté de pirater son dossier encore une fois, il me semble et nous n'avons pas dérogé à notre accord verbal issue de notre rencontre. Donc quel était l'objet de son appel ? »

« Si tu me laissais le temps d'expliquer, tu le saurais déjà, Danno » l'admonesta gentiment Steve. « Il semblerait que le NCIS soit également confronté à des vols d'armes mais dans un contexte plus important que le nôtre. »

« Comment des vols d'armes militaires peuvent avoir un rapport avec des vols d'armes civiles ? » s'étonna Williams.

« Pour l'instant, je l'ignore mais nous le saurons bientôt » indiqua l'ex Seal. « Nous nous rendons dans leurs locaux, DiNozzo dispose d'une tonne d'informations. Allez, en route » houspilla-t-il son équipe.

Tous quatre s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans la voiture de Danny où Steve se mit au volant comme d'habitude à la grande exaspération du propriétaire du véhicule. Danny savait que Steve était mal à l'aise s'il n'était pas au volant mais, de temps en temps, il aimerait bien pouvoir conduire sa propre voiture. Il songeait d'ailleurs sérieusement à en acheter une d'occasion rien que pour le travail.

Steve s'insinua dans le trafic avec aisance et conduisit à bonne allure vers les bureaux du NCIS. Sans avoir jamais mis les pieds dans le bâtiment, il en connaissait malgré tout l'adresse. DiNozzo avait dû indiquer leur arrivée, il reçut l'autorisation de franchir la grille après avoir présenté son badge d'identification. Il gara le véhicule sur un emplacement vide juste devant le bureau, descendit et attendit que tous soient descendus pour se diriger vers le bâtiment.

Un agent de sécurité contrôla leur identité avant de leur indiquer le chemin à suivre. Steve en tête, le 5.0 suivit les indications et pénétra bientôt dans l'espace dédié à l'équipe de l'Agent DiNozzo. L'effervescence était bien visible, plusieurs grands tableaux transparents étaient disposés autour des bureaux et étaient couverts soit de photos, soit d'informations manuscrites reliées entre elles par des flèches et des annotations diverses.

DiNozzo était occupé à compléter l'un des tableaux avec de nouvelles notes qu'il commentait au bénéfice de ses agents qui l'entouraient. Il tournait le dos à la porte et n'avait pas encore noté leur présence. Steve eut donc tout le loisir de détailler la silhouette élancée rehaussée par un jean presque moulant et un tee-shirt serré.

Contrairement à sa supposition, l'italien avait bien perçu leur arrivée.

« McGarrett, bienvenue au NCIS » déclara-t-il soudain sans même se retourner. « Je suis à vous dans une minute. »

Il termina de mettre ses agents au courant des derniers développements de leur enquête tandis qu'il écrivait sur le tableau. Il reposa le feutre et pivota pour faire face à l'équipe du 5.0.

« Ok, les gars » dit-il en leur faisant signe de faire demi-tour. « Je vous présente le 5.0 avec le Commandeur Steve McGarrett, le détective Daniel Williams, le Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly et l'Officier Kono Kalakaua » les présenta-t-il en les désignant à chaque fois.

Il fit ensuite de même avec sa propre équipe.

« Voici mon équipe » poursuivit-il en pointant chaque agent. « Agent senior John Mitchell, mon second Agent Junior Paul Carter, notre informaticien Agent Junior Colin Webster et Agent en probation Maria Parker. »

Des salutations générales plutôt que des poignées de mains furent échangées.

« Bien, 'feu de camp' » annonça l'italien à la confusion évidente de l'équipe du 5.0.

Steve et compagnie regardèrent les agents disposer des sièges en demi-cercle entre les bureaux pour ce 'feu de camp' avant de compléter avec leur propre fauteuil de bureau. Chacun prit place et d'un geste de la main, Tony invita leurs visiteurs à s'installer avec eux. Steve haussa un sourcil mais obtempéra à l'invite avec un sourire moqueur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il discutait d'une affaire de cette façon.

« Plus convivial » souffla Tony qui avait compris.

« Et nous aimons cette manière de procéder » renchérit John.

« Nous faisons travailler nos neurones de façon différente » ajouta Paul.

« Si vous le dites » nota l'ex Seal en haussant les épaules.

Il croisa le regard de l'italien et ne peut s'empêcher de se noyer dans l'intensité des prunelles vertes. Un petit sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de l'italien avant qu'il ne brise le contact visuel.

« Bien, si je vous ai contacté, ce n'est pas pour que vous faisiez tapisserie, votre aide sera la bienvenue ainsi que celle du HPD si nécessaire » déclara d'un ton sérieux le chef d'équipe du NCIS. « Voici ce que nous avons découvert pour l'instant depuis le début de la semaine. La base de Pearl nous a signalé un vol ou un détournement d'armes usagées qui devaient être détruites. Au moment où le problème nous a été rapporté, aucune hypothèse ne pouvait être privilégiée par rapport à l'autre. Un vol externe ou un détournement interne, l'une ou l'autre théorie pouvait se révéler exacte. »

« Nos premières constatations ont démontré que la livraison était bien parvenue à destination mais qu'elle avait été délesté de 50% de son contenu » enchaina John. « Les armes avaient été départagées afin d'être traitées en deux phases, la première concernait les armes défectueuses à détruire en priorité et la seconde, les armes obsolètes. »

« Je suppose que ce sont les armes obsolètes qui ont été dérobées ? » s'enquit Steve.

« Bien sûr, c'est logique que les voleurs se soient concentrées sur celles-là en particulier, elles sont encore opérationnelles et peuvent donc être revendues sans difficulté au marché noir » nota Tony.

Colin prit le relais.

« Leur conditionnement spécifique a permis aux voleurs de s'emparer rapidement des conteneurs qu'ils convoitaient puisque les marquages étaient différents suivant le traitement à leur donner. Les listings remis au centre de traitement ne correspondaient pas à ceux fournis par la base bien évidemment, nous avons pu récupérer informatiquement les documents originaux depuis le serveur des archives avant qu'ils ne soient définitivement supprimés ou modifiés. »

« Ce qui fait que nous avons la liste complète et détaillée comportant non seulement les modèles des armes et leurs numéros de série de fabrication mais également un petit plus pour les identifier : un logo distinctif récemment apposé sur chaque arme. Cette mesure a été prise il y a déjà quelque temps et toute arme utilisée en service ou détenue dans les armureries a été estampillée au cours de leur dernière révision » révéla DiNozzo.

« Ce qui permettra une identification plus aisée » clarifia Steve.

« En effet. Et ce sera d'autant plus facile qu'un logo spécifique a été attribué à chaque base. Nous saurons donc de laquelle proviennent les armes si nous en retrouvons la trace » précisa l'italien.

« Astucieux » approuva Williams. « On devrait adopter ce système pour la police, ce serait certainement bien pratique en cas de vol de l'arme d'un flic. »

« Une proposition que tu pourras toujours transmettre à qui de droit en temps voulu » lui conseilla son supérieur. « Qu'ont donné vos recherches ? » demanda Steve en désignant les tableaux.

« Dès que Pearl nous a fait part de son soupçon de vol, Tony a tout de suite suggéré que le type d'armes dérobées pouvait alimenter un marché noir bien spécifique pour des clients bien définis » les informa Mitchell. « J'avoue avoir été un peu septique au début avant que nos recherches ne démontrent qu'il pouvait bien avoir raison. D'après les premiers recoupements, plusieurs bases portuaires ont été victimes de vols ou de détournement. »

« Nous parlons de quels types d'armes ? » s'enquit Chin.

« Des lance-roquettes, des bazookas, des mitraillettes et des fusils » indiqua Maria. « Tous avec leurs munitions. »

« Mazette, ça fait un sacré arsenal » grogna Danny.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que les vols des armureries civiles pourraient être attribués à vos voleurs ? » demanda Steve.

« Le type même d'armes volées, elles ne sont pas destinées à des gens ordinaires mais plutôt aux forces de police qui s'entrainent en dehors de leur travail pour se maintenir à niveau ou se perfectionner avec d'autres armes que leurs armes officielles » expliqua Tony.

« Pas faciles de les écouler néanmoins » observa Williams.

« Peut-être pour un simple gang local mais pour un cartel qui s'est spécialisé dans la fourniture d'armes de ce type à destination de terroristes ou pour des rebelles de guerres civiles, ce ne doit pas représenter de grosses difficultés » étaya l'italien.

« Vous pensez vraiment que les vols sont liés ? » insista encore le détective.

« Tous les vols ont été commis dans un laps de temps très restreint, ce qui laisse supposer que tout a été organisé pour limiter les risques. Les voleurs avaient sans doute également un agenda serré pour rassembler toutes les armes. Le mode opératoire est pratiquement le même, un faux accident de la circulation pour stopper le convoi, deux camions qui bloquent le transport, la neutralisation des convoyeurs et le transfert des caisses, le tout en moins de 30 mn. Je pense que la supposition est logique » termina Tony.

« Bien vu » approuva le chef du 5.0. « Nous n'avions pas envisagé notre enquête sous cet angle là. »

« Normal, vous venez juste de commencer votre investigation, la nôtre dure depuis presque une semaine » l'excusa presque l'agent fédéral.

« Et nous avons un chef avec un cerveau spécial » statua Maria. « Il peut émettre des théories auxquelles personne ne songerait. »

« Maria ! » l'admonesta gentiment son chef.

« Quoi ! J'ai raison » objecta-t-elle fermement.

« Quelqu'un aurait émis la même supposition à un moment donné ou un autre » réfuta l'italien.

« Peut-être mais sans doute trop tard » notifia Mitchell. « Cette rapide déduction nous a permis d'orienter nos recherches de façon bien plus logique et d'avancer plus vite. »

« Comment peut-on vous aider et collaborer ensemble ? » s'enquit Steve.

« Votre équipe doit se concentrer sur les vols civils, essayer de trouver des indices sur les voleurs, il faudrait obtenir si possible l'identité d'un ou de plusieurs voleurs » conseilla Tony plus qu'il ne commanda. « Je pense que de la main-d'œuvre locale a été recrutée. Vous avez l'habitude, Commandeur, si vous parveniez à identifier ne serait-ce qu'un complice… »

« Nous pourrions le cuisiner et voir où cela nous mène » compléta l'ex Seal.

« Les vidéos de surveillance pourront sans doute nous aider dans cette phase » indiqua Chin. « Le lieu des embuscades ne sont pas totalement dépourvus de caméras comme le croit la population. Ces routes sont souvent utilisées pour des méfaits divers et ont donc fait l'objet d'une récente décision de les pourvoir d'un système de surveillance banalisé. »

« Kono et toi, vous retournez au QG et vous voyez ce que vous pouvez dénicher » décida le chef du 5.0. « Dès que vous avez quelque chose, vous nous informez. »

Les deux collègues se levèrent, saluèrent l'assemblée avant de quitter la salle.

« Vous avez des informateurs attitrés, j'imagine ? » s'enquit Tony auprès des deux derniers membres du 5.0.

« Oui, nous en avons déjà contacté plusieurs » le notifia Danny. « Ils ne manqueront pas de nous avertir… ne serait-ce que pour éviter de terminer dans une cage à requins » ajouta-t-il en accompagnant son commentaire d'un geste de la main.

« Danny ! » s'indigna McGarrett.

« Quoi ! Tu nies l'avoir déjà fait, sans doute » s'exclama Williams.

« Il ne courrait aucun danger, tu le sais bien » contra son chef.

« N'empêche que ce ne sont pas des façons de faire, il existe des lois qui protègent les victimes et les criminels, tu l'oublies un peu trop souvent. »

« Les résultats prouvent que mes méthodes fonctionnent » le contredit l'ex Seal.

« Jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un désapprouvera et nous obligera à cesser ou que l'équipe sera dissoute » objecta le détective.

Tony et son équipe assistaient à l'échange avec intérêt, il était évident que, malgré les reproches de Williams, les deux hommes travaillaient dans la même optique malgré des parcours professionnels radicalement différents. Un ex militaire et un flic avaient des vues diamétralement opposées sur les méthodes à utiliser mais avec un but identique à atteindre. L'un était un impulsif, impatient et autoritaire, l'autre était un individu réfléchi, prudent et qui suivait les règles.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Leur attitude rappelait à Tony ce que Gibbs et lui étaient lorsqu'ils travaillaient en duo au début de sa carrière au NCIS après le départ de Blackhadder. Les deux hommes avaient collaboré en complémentarité, chacun complétant les manques de l'autre. Leur duo avait fonctionné au-delà des espérances de Morrow et à la grande satisfaction de bien des autres agents.

Puis l'adjonction de divers membres (Todd, McGee et David) avait finalement brisé cette harmonie pour laisser Tony sur le carreau. Gibbs avait relégué son second au rang de 'bleu' à l'arrivée de Todd qui avait rapidement convoité le poste de second sans jamais parvenir à l'obtenir. Même son comportement agressif n'avait pas incité Tony à quitter l'équipe, ce qu'il aurait sans doute mieux fait de faire.

Il avait appuyé pour que McGee soit intégré à l'équipe et qu'il devienne son propre 'bleu', ce que l'informaticien avait dénigré être. Pour lui, il était l'agent de Gibbs et non celui de DiNozzo. Jamais il n'avait voulu reconnaitre qu'il devait sa place à l'italien, ni que Tony l'avait lui-même formé et non Gibbs.

La mort de Todd avait permis à David de se placer au sein de l'équipe et sa rapide influence sur Gibbs avait été évidente. Tony avait soupçonné que, derrière son adjonction, il y avait quelque chose de plus personnel entre Gibbs et elle. La mort de Haswari n'avait jamais été nettement expliquée mais il avait sa théorie qui plaçait David comme le tueur du terroriste et non l'ancien Marine.

A compter de l'évolution de leur équipe, d'un duo à un trio puis un quatuor, Gibbs avait perdu de vue un certain nombre de choses que Tony s'efforçait de lui rappeler mais que l'ex Marine ne voulait pas voir ou entendre. La lente érosion de leur relation avait commencé lorsque Todd avait exprimé son premier jugement défavorable sur l'italien.

La nostalgie de ce temps révolu lui serra un instant le cœur avant qu'il ne se reprenne vite. L'ex Marine avait eu trop tendance à contourner les règles dès que l'occasion l'exigeait, un peu trop souvent au goût de Tony. L'italien était avant tout un flic – devenu agent fédéral – mais il n'avait jamais perdu de vue l'essentiel : respecter les règles et assurer les arrières de son coéquipier.

C'était bien sa propre éthique qui l'avait conduit à quitter Baltimore lorsqu'il avait découvert que son partenaire était un flic ripoux. Il avait sans doute trop espéré en acceptant l'offre alléchante de Gibbs qui lui promettait de toujours couvrir ses arrières, de ne jamais le laisser tomber et de respecter sa position. Le temps lui avait montré, qu'une fois de plus, il avait misé sur le mauvais cheval.

Les doutes insufflés par Gibbs et compagnie sur ses compétences personnelles s'étaient envolés lorsqu'il avait collaboré pour la première fois avec le FBI et surtout le BAU. L'équipe de profileurs l'avait rapidement rassuré en l'acceptant comme l'un des leurs même s'il était attaché à leur équipe à titre provisoire, juste le temps de résoudre une enquête.

Son transfert l'avait quelque peu réconcilié avec lui-même. Il avait des agents qui le respectaient bien plus que ses anciens coéquipiers. Il avait quitté le rôle de clown qu'il jouait à DC pour montrer de quoi il était capable. Il avait cessé de minimiser son intelligence afin d'utiliser son plein potentiel.

Son émancipation de l'influence de Gibbs avait eu une heureuse conséquence. Ici et maintenant, il revivait et assurait pleinement qui il était : un chef d'équipe digne de ce nom, respectueux de ses agents et respecté par eux et par son supérieur direct.

Il avait la pleine confiance de Vance pour assumer son rôle et les récents succès de l'équipe avaient prouvé que le directeur avait bien placé celle accordée.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Durant les heures suivantes, une activité frénétique s'installa entre les deux équipes, l'une concentrée sur la partie militaire et l'autre sur la partie civile de leur enquête. A intervalles réguliers, un point d'étape était effectué sur les recherches entreprises à différents niveaux.

Finalement, leurs efforts portèrent leurs fruits lorsque le Lieutenant Kelly réussit à isoler l'image d'un des voleurs qui s'était reflétée sur une surface polie malgré la précaution évidente des criminels pour minimiser la possibilité d'être reconnu. A partir de cette image, il lança la reconnaissance faciale de leur programme et découvrit que leur suspect appartenait à un gang local.

« Ok, il est temps de montrer à ces crapules qu'ils ne peuvent nous narguer plus longtemps » décréta le chef du 5.0. « Nous allons procéder à son arrestation et à un interrogatoire serré pour obtenir le nom de ses complices. »

De l'avis de Tony, McGarrett démontrait par là sa tendance à l'impatience et à la précipitation. Il était nécessaire de tempérer l'attitude de l'hawaïen afin de préparer le terrain et tenter de limiter les dégâts que pourraient causer une appréhension trop rapide.

« Je serais d'avis de le mettre sous surveillance durant un jour ou deux, histoire de voir avec qui il est en contact » proposa l'agent. « Si nous pouvions mettre la main sur un ou plusieurs membres du gang, ce serait tout bénéfice. »

« Il a raison, Steven » renforça Williams. « A vouloir aller trop vite, on pourrait tout perdre. »

« Les voleurs ont déjà plus d'une semaine d'avance sur nous » objecta l'ex Seal. « Il est plutôt temps de mettre les bouchées doubles pour les arrêter. »

« Le cartel va devoir regrouper le produit des différents vols pour le transport » indiqua Tony. « Ce qui signifie que l'acheminement est encore en cours. »

« C'est juste une supposition, DiNozzo » objecta McGarrett. « Les premiers vols datent de plus d'un mois, les armes ont certainement déjà été transportées loin d'ici. »

« La quantité et le type d'armes volées indiquent un destinataire avec un urgent besoin d'armes lourdes » spécifia l'agent. « Elles feront l'objet d'une livraison unique, ce qui signifie qu'elles seront regroupées en un seul endroit avant leur expédition. »

« Et où seront-elles entreposées durant ce temps ? » demanda encore le chef du 5.0, septique.

« Ici, à Hawaï » affirma l'italien.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'être aussi affirmatif sur le lieu de stockage ? Vous n'avez rien de précis, juste une théorie » grogna encore McGarrett.

« Une théorie bien plus plausible qu'elle ne parait » objecta Mitchell. « Les bases navales qui ont été la cible des voleurs ne sont pas si nombreuses et elles ont déjà toutes été victimes de vols, il ne restait que celle de Pearl à n'avoir pas subi de détournements. »

« Mais ne serait-ce pas un trop grand risque pour ces voleurs de rassembler le produit de leurs vols sur le lieu de leur dernière opération ? » questionna Steve qui ne cessait de se faire l'avocat du diable.

« S'ils ne sont pas au courant que le bureau du NCIS est désormais dirigé par un autre agent que Barnett, ils penseront sans doute que nous ne serons pas assez intelligents ou compétents pour soupçonner leur plan » avança le bras droit de Tony.

« Hum, sans doute pas complétement faux, Steve » remarqua Williams.

« Vos exploits depuis votre arrivée, DiNozzo, a certainement attiré leur attention » nota l'ex Seal.

« Ils penseront à un coup de chance plutôt qu'autre chose » déclara Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Admettons » capitula le chef du 5.0. « Comment acheminer autant d'armes sans difficulté ? »

« Afin d'éviter d'être repéré, chaque cargaison volée a dû être soigneusement dissimulée parmi d'autres produits à bord de camions ou de bateaux. Ce qui signifie que leur transport du lieu du vol jusqu'au lieu d'acheminement a été fractionné… »

« D'où un délai de livraison plus long » termina Danny.

« Exactement » approuva Tony.

« Vous avez songé qu'un déplacement par voie aérienne diminuerait ce délai » contra encore Steve qui tentait de trouver une faille dans le raisonnement de l'italien. « Il suffit que le cartel dispose d'un avion privé et qu'il décolle depuis un aérodrome privé et atterrisse en pleine nature. »

« Trop de risque d'être contrôlé » remarqua le fédéral. « Les mesures de sécurité ont été renforcés même dans un aérodrome privé. Pour ce qui concerne un atterrissage sauvage, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits propices sur l'ile, il me semble surtout pour un avion de type cargo. »

« Pas faux, Steve » nota le détective. « Il leur faudrait une piste en pleine jungle suffisamment longue pour se poser sans problème. »

« Le NCIS cartographie l'ile régulièrement pour détecter des anomalies géographiques, la construction d'une telle piste aurait été notée » déclara John.

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? » s'étonna Danny.

« Pearl est une base navale avec une position stratégique, implantée sur une ile en plein milieu d'un océan » rappela Tony. « Notre gouvernement a donc décidé de s'assurer de sa sécurité pour éviter une attaque surprise. Un satellite balaie donc le terrain à intervalles réguliers pour repérer toute activité qui paraitrait suspecte. »

« Ok, j'abandonne » soupira finalement Steve. « Il me semble que vous avez analysé la situation sous plusieurs angles auxquels nous n'aurions pas songé. Chapeau, DiNozzo, vous avez vraiment fait un boulot du tonnerre jusqu'à présent. Espérons simplement que votre théorie se révèlera exacte. »

« D'après notre propre expérience et grâce aux commentaires de nos collègues de DC, les théories de Tony – que son équipe avait tendance à réfuter trop précipitamment - se sont plus souvent vérifiées que démenties » indiqua John.

Tony croisa le regard de son second et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Son bras droit haussa les épaules et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse pour avoir prêté l'oreille aux rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte.

« Bien, comment allons nous procéder ? » demanda enfin un Steve convaincu.

« Surveillance par équipe de deux, je suggère un membre de chaque équipe » décida Tony. « On suit discrètement notre suspect, on essaie de trouver le numéro de son portable pour surveiller ses appels téléphoniques et dès que quelque chose de substantiel nous le permet, vous procédez à son arrestation. Si vous en êtes d'accord, je souhaiterai assister à son interrogatoire. »

« Aucun problème » acquiesça Steve.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Chin avait réussi à retravailler l'image de la vidéo et augmenter sa netteté. Il lança ensuite le programme de reconnaissance faciale qui, après plusieurs heures, lui permit de mettre un nom sur le visage.

« Voici notre suspect » annonça-t-il à ses collègues et aux agents fédéraux. « Andrew Lloyd, natif d'Albuquerque, 40 ans, célibataire, travaille comme plombier, possède un 4x4 flambant neuf et habite un appartement de standing moyen. Il traîne souvent dans un bar miteux et réputé pour servir de base à plusieurs gangs. Son compte bancaire montre des mouvements d'argent récents. Son véhicule a été acheté comptant et il a soldé un prêt bancaire il y a tout juste un mois. »

« Ce qui coïncide avec le premier vol d'armes, comme par hasard » nota Danny.

« Ses appels téléphoniques n'ont rien donné de probant sauf un » continua Chin. « Il a contacté un numéro sur un portable non traçable. Ses déplacements ont été limités mais il se rend souvent dans ce bar où il rencontre de petits malfrats avec un casier judiciaire. »

« Ok, on met en place notre plan et on ne le lâche pas jusqu'à ce qu'on ait quelque chose à lui reprocher pour nous permettre de l'arrêter » déclara Steve.

Comme convenu entre les deux chefs d'équipe, la surveillance s'effectua sans anicroche durant plusieurs jours. Et comme souvent, les petits malfrats commettent des erreurs par excès de confiance. Leur suspect n'échappa pas à la règle et non seulement, il ne prit aucune précaution pour échapper à leur surveillance mais il appela ses contacts.

Les efforts des deux équipes pour suivre les allées et venues leur permirent de déterminer que leur suspect non seulement appartenait bien à un gang mais qu'il s'était approprié quelques armes volées qu'il tentait de revendre pour son compte. Cette indélicatesse permit au 5.0 de l'appréhender pour trafic d'armes.

Conduit au quartier du 5.0 pour interrogatoire, leur criminel tenta de faire bonne figure et de nier toute implication dans l'attaque du convoi et le vol des armes. Finalement, confronté aux preuves, il jura et tempêta et cet accès de colère permit à Tony de découvrir un détail sur leur suspect.

Lorsque les deux hommes terminèrent l'interrogatoire, le criminel ne leur avait pas fait de grandes révélations. Cependant, Tony avait désormais une bonne idée sur leur enquête. Il s'en ouvrit aussitôt que les deux équipes furent réunies dans la salle principale du 5.0.

« Alors qu'est-ce l'interrogatoire a donné ? » demanda aussitôt Danny, curieux.

« Pas grand-chose, il est resté pratiquement muet à part pour nous invectiver » rapporta Steve. « J'imagine que son petit éclat était une insulte. »

« Tu imagines ? » s'étonna son second.

« Eh, il ne s'est pas exprimé dans notre langue » se dédouana l'ex Seal pour n'avoir pas reconnu le langage.

« Ah ! » nota simplement le natif de Jersey. « Et tu ne peux deviner laquelle il a parlé ? Il me semble pourtant que tu parles toi-même plusieurs langues. »

« Désolé mais celle-là ne fait pas partie de ma panoplie » s'excusa McGarrett.

Tony et son équipe suivaient l'échange avec un certain amusement. Malgré leur récente rencontre, ils étaient désormais habitués à entendre le détective et l'ex Seal débattre ainsi. Le chef d'équipe du NCIS soupira avant de s'immiscer dans la conversation et de donner un indice crucial qui pouvait s'avérer déterminant pour faire avancer leur enquête.

« Lieutenant Kelly, je pense que l'identité de notre suspect est fausse » annonça-t-il soudain.

Sa déclaration attira l'attention de ses subordonnés et de l'équipe du 5.0 qui lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur.

« C'était bien des insultes qu'il nous a lancées, Commandeur » poursuivit-il. « Et sa langue maternelle est le russe. Ce qui me permet de déduire que notre cartel a des accointances avec la Russie. Notre criminel doit résider dans notre pays depuis pas mal de temps cependant, il connait nos expressions idiomatiques et nos références culturelles. »

« Hum, ça risque d'être difficile de retracer son entrée aux US dans ce cas » remarqua Steve.

« Nous pourrions orienter nos recherches du côté de ses contacts » musarda John. « Peut-être que certains d'entre eux sont entrés dans le pays plus récemment. »

« Si le bar possède une caméra ou que la rue est sous surveillance, il sera facile de repérer les clients du bar » nota Chin. « Kono et moi nous mettons tout de suite à l'œuvre. »

Les deux équipes espéraient que leurs recherches aboutiraient rapidement, leur permettraient d'appréhender les criminels et de récupérer les armes volées avant leur expédition hors du pays. Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait voir le produit de ces vols servir dans des guérillas ou des génocides où leur pays pourrait être accusé d'être le pourvoyeur en armes.

Tony soupçonnait que le cartel pouvait être dirigé par la mafia russe ou tchéchène d'après l'origine des membres qu'ils avaient identifiés. Même si la guerre civile entre la Russie et la Tchétchénie ne défrayait plus la chronique, elle restait néanmoins encore active. Et d'autres pays pouvaient être clients du cartel, notamment en Afrique, en Europe de l'Est et au Moyen Orient.

Il devenait donc urgent de stopper l'expédition de ces armes à tout prix et dans les plus brefs délais. Si l'enquête avait des ramifications jusqu'en Europe, il serait sans doute nécessaire d'avertir Interpol et la CIA. Il laisserait néanmoins la décision de les prévenir entre les mains du Directeur.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Voilà la première partie de l'enquête commune entre le NCIS et le 5.0.

La suite et fin de cette enquête au prochain chapitre.

A bientôt

Chtimi


	17. Chapitre 16 : Action commune

.

.

 _Cette fin d'année très active m'a empêchée d'écrire et donc de poster plus tôt et j'en suis navrée._

 _._

 _De plus, la tempête Carmen qui a sévi sur la côte atlantique ce premier jour de la nouvelle année m'a laissé quelques souvenirs et des dégâts à traiter. Ce qui a retardé d'autant la publication._

 _._

 _Malgré tout, je souhaite à vous toutes qui continuer à me suivre mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2018 en espérant qu'elle nous apporte ce que nous en espérons._

 _._

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture et attends vos commentaires, comme d'habitude._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 16 : Action commune**

Au fil des découvertes effectuées par leur investigation et des ramifications internationales qu'elle dévoilait, Tony prit la décision de transmettre au fur et à mesure les informations cryptées au quartier général. Le Directeur se chargerait de les communiquer à son tour à qui il jugerait nécessaire de le faire.

Au niveau local, il fallut encore plusieurs jours pour que les deux équipes parviennent à des résultats qui leur permirent de consolider l'hypothèse de Tony. Plusieurs clients du bar s'avérèrent bien être d'origine russe dont les passeports étaient faux. Chin, Kono, Paul et un autre informaticien du NCIS avaient réussi à remonter la piste de leur arrivée sur le sol américain.

La paranoïa qui avait suivi les attentats du 11 Septembre 2001 avait engendré une suspicion quasi nationale et les entrées sur le sol américain étaient sous haute surveillance. Les caméras des aéroports, des gares et des ports étaient si nombreuses que personne ne pouvait espérer passer inaperçu bien longtemps. Et ce besoin effréné leur avait permis de retrouver la trace des criminels qu'ils traquaient.

Ils avaient débarqués dans divers aéroports du pays dans les six mois qui avaient précédé le premier vol d'armes. Par petits groupes, ils s'étaient implantés près de chaque base où ils s'étaient installés et avaient décroché divers boulots sans importance. Juste après les vols, ils avaient quitté travail et domicile sans raison apparente pour se retrouver ici à Honolulu.

En tout, cinq bases navales et huit armureries civiles avaient fait l'objet d'un vol et maintenant, les membres des divers groupes se retrouvaient au même endroit. Il était donc normal de supposer que les armes devaient se trouver également sur l'ile. Il restait juste à découvrir dans quel lieu.

Et encore une fois, la chance sourit à l'agence qui misa sur le bon 'cheval'. Le NCIS avait choisi de suivre les allées et venues d'un de leurs suspects parce que son attitude démontrait clairement qu'il pouvait être un chef selon l'avis de Tony. Les vidéos de surveillance du bar montraient nettement la manière dont les autres s'adressaient à lui ou se comportaient vis-à-vis de lui.

A tour de rôle et par équipe de deux, les agents fédéraux le pistèrent discrètement. Il fallut près de quatre jours pour qu'il les mène sur la côte et dans un endroit isolé avec un accès facile à l'océan. Sitôt l'endroit localisé, une autre surveillance grâce au satellite de la Marine leur permit de découvrir la cache des armes et le nombre exact de criminels impliqués.

Il fallut ensuite réfléchir à la manière de capturer les membres du cartel et de récupérer les armes mais également de le faire tout en s'assurant que le destinataire de la livraison soit également appréhendé. Arraisonner un bateau ne serait pas facile. Il fallait également pouvoir arraisonner le navire qui devait acheminer la cargaison et qui devait patrouiller dans les eaux internationales.

Tony réfléchit une partie de la nuit pour mettre au point un plan viable efficace et le plus sécurisé possible même si garantir une opération sans casse était quasiment irréalisable.

« Comment va-t-on procéder ? » demanda Steve qui souhaitait dissoudre le cartel dans les meilleurs délais.

« En élaborant un plan minutieux, McGarrett » lui répondit Tony d'un ton ferme. « Foncer dans le tas risque de provoquer un résultat que ni vous, ni moi ne souhaitons, j'en suis sûr. »

« Ah, j'ai l'impression que tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui ne sera pas facilement à ta botte, McGarrett et c'est une bonne chose » grommela Danny sarcastiquement.

Les agents et ses propres coéquipiers lui jetèrent un regard surpris mais ne répliquèrent pas au commentaire du détective.

« Hum, si nous revenions à notre préoccupation » déclara Chin pour éviter une diatribe entre les deux partenaires. « Agent DiNozzo, que proposez-vous ? »

« Une attaque simultanée sur deux fronts serait la solution idéale » avança Tony. « Cependant, la localisation ne permet pas de le faire sans être repéré. Une vingtaine de malfrats avec un arsenal capable de soutenir un siège durant des semaines dans un endroit difficile d'accès par terre et étroitement surveillé par mer va requérir une opération d'envergure qui doit être mise sur pied sans éveiller les soupçons des gangsters. Impossible d'utiliser des hélicoptères dont l'arrivée déclencherait à coup sûr une réaction brutale de leur part. »

« Ok, si nous ne pouvons utiliser la voie des airs… » commença l'ex Seal.

« Il ne reste que les voies terrestre et maritime pour s'approcher le plus près possible avant de lancer l'assaut » suggéra Tony. « Nous allons solliciter le support d'une unité de Marines et nous devrons neutraliser les criminels de nuit lorsqu'une partie d'entre eux ne sera pas de garde. Moins il y en aura à affronter, mieux ce sera. »

« Ok pour la partie terre » approuva le chef du 5.0. « Pour la partie mer, comment peut-on si prendre ? »

« Nous allons poster deux vedettes rapides des garde-côtes dans des criques protégées de chaque côté de leur refuge » indiqua l'italien tout en pointant sur la carte les endroits choisis. « Nous ferons appel à des plongeurs qui interviendront pour leur barrer l'accès à l'océan s'ils décident de tenter de fuir par cet accès. Le transport des armes prendra un certain temps, il leur faudra d'abord les charger sur les bateaux avant de rejoindre leur destination finale, un autre bateau qui devrait attendre à la limite de nos eaux territoriales. »

« Pourquoi ne pas arraisonner en mer ? » questionna Kono d'une voix timide.

« Trop risqué, nos suspects pourraient envoyer leur chargement par-dessus bord » objecta John. « Nous devons éviter à tout prix qu'ils ne paniquent et en arrivent à détruire les preuves. »

« Et si nous pouvions les neutraliser par diffusion d'un gaz soporifique, ce serait tout bénéfice pour tout le monde » lança soudain Williams. « Ça pourrait aplanir bien des difficultés, pas de comité d'accueil muni d'artillerie lourde, pas de fusillade intempestive. Un changement qui serait le bienvenu parce que je doute qu'aucun de ces malfrats ne se laisse entrainer de gré dans une cage à requins. »

« Trop compliqué et le vent pourrait disperser le produit dans la mauvaise direction » remarqua encore Mitchell. « Quant à la cage à requins, c'est une histoire que j'aimerais bien entendre. »

Steve vit le regard de DiNozzo se perdre dans le vague, il devina que l'agent étudiait une idée. Il ne fallut qu'un court instant pour que l'italien esquisse un sourire et secoue la tête avant de dévoiler sa pensée.

« Combien d'entre vous savent jouer aux fléchettes et atteindre le cœur de la cible à coup sûr ? Et qui est habile au lancer de couteaux ? » demanda-t-il à la grande surprise de son auditoire.

« Hum, j'ignore ce à quoi vous pensez mais mis à part Danny bien sûr, Kono, Chin et moi sommes des snipers » indiqua Steve.

« Bon à savoir, McGarrett mais cette habilité ne sera pas forcément un avantage ici du moins si nous voulons maintenir l'effet de surprise » contra Tony.

« A quoi pensez-vous, Chef ? » questionna Paul.

« Si l'idée du gaz soporifique est inutilisable en l'espèce, nous pourrions cependant songer à utiliser une méthode 'douce' pour mettre nos lascars hors d'état de nuire sans trop de casse pour nous » avança l'agent du NCIS.

« Et qu'est-ce que le fait de savoir jouer aux fléchettes vient faire dans l'affaire ? » s'enquit Chin qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

« Etre en mesure d'envoyer un projectile dans une cible à coup sûr peut s'avérer utile si mon idée est réalisable » expliqua en partie l'italien.

« Et quelle est cette brillante idée ? » voulut savoir Danny qui s'impatientait également.

« Vous n'avez jamais utilisé une sarbacane étant gamin ? » interrogea Tony, un franc sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Les membres de deux équipes échangèrent des regards surpris et même franchement ahuris. Aucun n'aurait songé à cette possibilité. Tony dévoila alors son idée aussi folle qu'elle semblait être, même pour lui.

« Il suffirait de quelques bons tireurs, des fléchettes enduites d'un puissant soporifique à effet immédiat et nous pourrions nous débarrasser aisément des gardes sans déclencher d'alarme. »

« Des fusils avec fléchettes comme en utilisent les vétérinaires pourraient faire l'affaire bien mieux que des sarbacanes » interjeta Chin doucement.

« Oui, sans aucun doute » admit l'italien. « Mais ils risquent de s'enrayer et d'être inutilisables. Mieux vaut donc éviter de tenter le diable. »

« J'adore votre plan, DiNozzo » approuva aussitôt Danny en se frottant les mains. « Il a beau être simple, il n'en sera pas moins efficace pour autant. »

« Si tout se déroule sans accro… » commença Colin.

« Nous récupérons les armes, nous arrêtons nos criminels et tout ça sans effusion de sang » remarqua Maria qui avait suivi les échanges avec intérêt sans pour autant intervenir.

« A votre avis, combien de temps avant que nous puissions mettre ce plan à exécution ? » s'enquit l'ex Seal.

« Deux jours tout au plus, il faut que la mer soit moins houleuse pour que les bateaux puissent appareiller sans problème et que les plongeurs ne soient pas en danger » indiqua le chef de l'équipe du NCIS.

« Qu'allons-nous faire pendant ce temps ? » demanda Chin.

« Un peu d'exercice pratique… au tir à la sarbacane » annonça Tony d'un ton joyeux. « Paul, dénichez nous en quelques-unes avec leurs munitions. McGarrett, votre équipe pourrait trouver quel somnifère serait le plus efficace et se procurer une quantité suffisante pour une trentaine de fléchettes. John, il nous faudrait des hélicoptères prêts à décoller pour le transport des armes, je voudrais éviter de le faire par camion si possible. Colin, voyez avec la base pour qu'elle nous prête une de leurs salles d'entrainement. Maria, contactez le commandant pour voir s'il peut nous détacher une unité de Marines et des plongeurs. »

« Des Seals si possible, il doit y en avoir de stationner à la base » intervint Steve. « Nous sommes spécialement entrainés pour des interventions en mer et sommes habitués à plonger par tout temps même en cas de forte houle. »

Les ordres donnés, chacun s'affaira à les exécuter. Tony et Steve furent bientôt seuls et le chef du 5.0 étudia l'agent. Il remarqua les cernes sous les magnifiques yeux de l'italien qui indiquaient que le fédéral n'avait pas eu son comptant de sommeil durant les derniers jours. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque sachant que le temps leur était compté pour procéder à l'arrestation des criminels et récupérer les armes.

« Café ? » proposa soudain l'italien.

Steve donna son accord d'un hochement de tête et Tony se dirigea vers la cuisine pour les servir. Steve lui emboita le pas et le regarda s'affairer. Il était conscient de devenir addictif à la présence de l'italien et il savait qu'il allait lui falloir prendre de la distance avec son désir de se rapprocher de l'agent.

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans la salle, café en main et le dégustèrent tout en étudiant le plan que Tony avait élaboré. Ils discutèrent tranquillement et passèrent en revue les différentes phases de l'opération. Et si par inadvertance, leurs corps se touchaient ici et là, Steve n'était pas homme à se plaindre. Bien au contraire, il aurait même souhaité plus.

Pourtant, le moment ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment mais le fait que l'agent ne s'en offusqua pas présageait qu'il y avait espoir d'un rapprochement futur. Un homme qui ne souhaitait pas ce genre de contact ou de relation avec un autre mâle se serait écarté ou aurait fait connaitre son déplaisir, de cela, Steve était certain puisqu'il avait déjà expérimenté le phénomène à plusieurs occasions.

Finalement, une fois les phases du plan revu et commenté, Steve réalisa que l'agent fédéral avait concocté une opération minutieuse et quoique peu orthodoxe dans sa méthode, elle pouvait être la plus sécurisante pour leurs forces et promettre le moins de pertes possibles. Et en définitive, c'était tout ce qui importait, que les méchants soient appréhendés quelle que soit le mode d'arrestation.

Les deux jours suivants furent utilisés pour l'entrainement et les divers groupes qui devaient participer à l'opération apprirent à se connaitre et à interagir ensemble. Les Marines et les agents réussirent à synchroniser leurs actions pour s'intégrer harmonieusement dans le plan conçu par Tony.

L'italien prit un grand plaisir à démontrer ses capacités au tir de fléchettes et à la sarbacane. Il guida efficacement ceux d'entre eux qui se révélèrent habiles à manier la sarbacane. Ses conseils avisés et efficaces portèrent leurs fruits et encouragèrent les pratiquants à persévérer dans leurs efforts. Malgré la bonne volonté de chacun, seuls trois d'entre eux sortirent du lot et réussirent le tour de force de toucher leur cible à chaque tir.

Pour couronner le tout, les divers groupes qui assistaient à l'exercice participèrent ensuite à une compétition amicale qui clôtura agréablement l'intense activité. La détente fut la bienvenue et les rires et plaisanteries fusèrent entre tous et permirent de relâcher la pression qui planait, invisible mais bien réelle.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Steve approuva la méthode et comprit que le nouvel agent en charge du bureau du NCIS était bien différent de son prédécesseur et pouvait avoir le potentiel nécessaire pour accomplir sa tâche avec efficacité et surtout avoir la capacité de souder les différentes forces de police de l'ile si nécessaire comme c'était le cas pour cette opération précise.

L'homme avait un charisme naturel et une autorité innée qui lui permettraient de naviguer entre les différentes agences sans le moindre souci. C'était également un médiateur né et il devait être un négociateur féroce s'il en jugeait par ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. DiNozzo était tout ce qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir en face de lui, un homme capable et compétent qui ne dénigrait pas ses interlocuteurs et se préoccupait de la sécurité de tous avant la sienne propre.

Steve était de plus en plus attiré par l'homme lui-même aussi bien que par l'agent fédéral. L'italien s'avérait être un être complexe, il pouvait se montrer confiant dans ses capacités et soudain, être un tantinet plus anxieux dans ses décisions lorsqu'il engageait la vie d'autrui. Il était aussi peu soucieux de se mettre en avant ou de s'exposer afin de protéger un innocent.

En soi, l'agent lui faisait penser à lui-même, Steve avait parfois tendance également à prendre des risques inconsidérés s'il pouvait éviter que quiconque soit blessé ou tué par sa faute. Les deux hommes avaient sans doute des parcours professionnels différents mais ils avaient tous deux des objectifs similaires : protéger les innocents et servir leur pays, chacun à sa façon.

De plus, l'entente entre l'équipe fédérale et la force spéciale était un bonus, les agents et ses propres équipiers avaient sympathisé presque instantanément. L'ex Seal en était d'autant plus heureux qu'il augurait de futures relations satisfaisantes et faciles entre le NCIS et le 5.0. Et c'était un souci de moins pour lui si les deux chefs d'équipe nouaient une relation plus étroite et personnelle.

Un dernier briefing occupa les deux heures suivantes et DiNozzo passa en revue le déroulement de l'opération s'assurant que tout le monde connaissait parfaitement son rôle. Steve aurait aimé rejoindre le groupe des Seals mais en tant que sniper, il était assigné à la couverture de son équipe et des agents avec Chin et Kono. Un rôle qu'il entendait bien mené à bon terme.

Lorsque le moment du départ approcha, DiNozzo ordonna à tous de revêtir les tenues de combat noires et recommanda de porter gants et cagoules afin de n'être pas visibles. L'assaut était donné lors d'une nuit de demi-lune, il était donc nécessaire de se rendre invisible afin de n'être pas repéré. La marche à travers la forêt s'effecturait en fin de journée puis l'attente commencerait pour opérer par nuit noire dès que la lune serait cachée.

Chaque groupe vérifia l'état de ses armes et chaque membre inspecta la tenue d'un coéquipier. Il fallait que tout soit parfaitement opérationnel et que le personnel soit protégé. Tony s'occupa personnellement de sa propre équipe avant que John, en tant que second, se charge de contrôler la tenue de son supérieur.

Enfin, les quatre groupes se dirigèrent vers la base, les Seals rejoignaient les vedettes des garde-côtes pour gagner leur but par mer tandis que les Marines, le 5.0 et le NCIS montèrent à bord des hélicoptères qui les déposeraient quelques kilomètres avant leur destination. Le reste du trajet se ferait à pied afin d'éviter d'éveiller l'attention.

Steve et Tony furent les derniers à prendre place à bord de leur appareil respectif puis les deux hélicos décollèrent. Le voyage dura à peine 15 mn, l'aire d'atterrissage était suffisamment vaste pour permettre de déposer les passagers en une fois. Les équipes mirent rapidement pied à terre avant de s'éloigner et les pilotes reprirent l'air.

Les trois chefs regroupèrent leurs équipes, les Marines prirent la tête du convoi pour ouvrir le chemin. Tony avait estimé qu'il leur faudrait deux bonnes heures de marche à bonne allure pour atteindre les abords de leur destination. La cabane était proche de la côte et la forêt s'arrêtait juste à quelques mètres. Ils seraient à terrain découvert pour s'approcher.

La procession fit le trajet en silence et chacun veillait à faire le moins de bruit possible, les sons se propageant loin de nuit. Le silence radio était de rigueur sauf en cas de nécessité absolue. Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne se concerte, Tony et Steve avaient choisi de fermer la marche, derrière leurs subordonnés. Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte, arme en main, surveillant à la fois leur équipe et leur environnement.

Au bout d'une heure, une pause permit de se reposer, la marche à travers un terrain accidenté étant plus difficile et fatigante. Steve avait noté que l'italien suivait sans peine le rythme. Leurs propres équipes assuraient également, les Marines maintenaient une bonne allure tout en veillant à ne pas forcer afin de ménager les civils.

Le jour faisait doucement place à la nuit et la clarté lunaire était juste suffisante pour y voir sans trop de difficulté. La pause terminée, chacun reprit la route en file indienne et à allure plus lente pour éviter les aspérités du terrain. Le trajet leur prit encore une bonne heure avant que les groupes ne parviennent à destination.

La clairière était visible à travers les arbres et la distance suffisante pour leur permettre de voir sans être vu, le couvert des arbres leur offrant une protection. La cabane était éclairée et plusieurs criminels patrouillaient sans trop de conviction. Ils fumaient et discutaient sans être excessivement attentifs à leur environnement.

Les Marines se positionnèrent en première ligne, s'allongeant sur le sol en respectant un espace de deux à trois mètres entre eux. Ils assureraient la surveillance de leur cible. Ensuite les équipes du 5.0 et du NCIS s'installèrent pour attendre le moment de passer à l'action. Certains en profitèrent pour dormir un peu, il restait encore deux bonnes heures avant d'engager la bataille.

Durant ce temps, McGarrett et DiNozzo se posèrent côte à côte sur un tronc d'arbre, écoutant et observant, alertes et prêts à intervenir en cas de problème. Même si les deux hommes évitaient de discuter pour respecter le silence-radio, Steve était satisfait de rester près de l'italien. La seule présence de l'homme à ses côtés durant les quelques heures qui s'étaient écoulées était précieuse à ses yeux.

Depuis le moment où les deux équipes avaient débuté leur collaboration sur cette enquête, Steve avait eu le temps d'observer l'agent fédéral. Il avait noté que le chef d'équipe était attentif à ses subordonnés, il partageait l'information et n'hésitait pas à concerter ses agents. DiNozzo prenait également en compte les compétences de chacun et les utilisait au mieux.

Il mettait en valeur chaque agent lorsque nécessaire tout comme il savait pointer du doigt les erreurs qu'il commentait et convertissait en exemple à ne pas reproduire. Jamais il n'avait entendu l'italien invectiver ou rabaisser un agent devant ses coéquipiers. De même, il n'avait pas assisté à la moindre colère de sa part.

Certes, Steve imaginait bien que l'homme avait un tempérament passionné qui pouvait varier d'une gamme allant de la colère la plus violente au calme le plus olympien. Ses origines italienne et anglaise mixées ensemble donnaient un sacré mélange qu'il brûlait de connaitre. La froideur britannique alliée à la chaleur italienne étaient des composantes opposées qui formaient un tout incroyable.

De même, il avait noté que l'humour était une façon pour l'italien de soulager une tension ou de dédramatiser une situation. Son esprit de déduction était également surprenant, il pouvait offrir des théories parfaitement plausibles basées sur de petits détails disparates mais qui, une fois assemblés, donnaient corps à des solutions logiques. Le détective Crawford l'avait bien souligné lors de leur conversation en indiquant que c'était un élément qui leur avait permis de résoudre et classer leur douzaine d'enquêtes.

Le seul point sur lequel Steve pouvait tiquer était le peu de cas qu'il faisait de sa propre sécurité. D'après les quelques informations qu'il avait sur l'arrestation du terroriste, les risques que DiNozzo avait pris pour l'arrêter seul démontraient clairement que sa vie ne lui paraissait pas suffisamment importante au regard de celles des autres. Son sacrifice pour garantir la survie d'autrui semblait chez lui une norme justifiée.

Steve ignorait ce qui avait pu contribuer à instiller cet état d'esprit si bien ancré en lui qu'il paraissait naturel. Ce qui démontrait qu'il devait le pratiquer depuis des années et serait difficilement réversible. Cependant, il suffirait de donner une puissante raison de vouloir 'vivre' pour que ce désir de sacrifice soit moindre. Si l'occasion lui était donnée d'insuffler cette envie de changer, il l'accepterait volontiers le challenge.

Pour l'heure, il devait juste s'assurer que l'opération se déroule sans accroc et que tous les participants de leur côté soient indemnes et que les criminels soient capturés… ou morts selon le cas. Il allait se concentrer sur l'italien et lui procurer un appui sans faille. En tant que sniper, il serait en arrière tandis que Tony serait aux premières loges puisqu'il s'était qualifié pour l'utilisation d'une sarbacane.

Il fut légèrement surpris par l'apparition soudaine d'un Marine qui s'agenouilla juste devant eux.

« Monsieur, le tour de garde vient de changer et une seule pièce est encore éclairée » leur apprit le Sergent.

« Ok, nous attendons encore une heure avant de lancer l'opération, le temps pour les gardes de se sentir en sécurité et les autres de dormir » indiqua l'agent.

« Bien, Monsieur » approuva le militaire. « Je passe le message. »

Sur ce, il repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Danny s'agita un peu tout en étant prudent pour ne pas révéler leur présence. Les groupes s'étaient installés à une distance d'environ 500 mètres de la cabane, trop loin pour être détectés visuellement de nuit mais assez près pour signaler leur présence par tout bruit insolite qui éveillerait la curiosité des gardes.

Finalement, ce fut l'heure de lancer l'opération. Les trois tireurs désignés - Danny, John et Tony - préparèrent leur sarbacane et les fléchettes tandis que les trois snipers du 5.0 vérifièrent leur fusil. Les Marines et le reste de l'équipe du NCIS assureraient leurs arrières et couvriraient l'ensemble des groupes.

Juste avant de se mettre en route pour choisir leur position, Tony reçut un message sur son portable indiquant que les garde-côtes et les Seals étaient en position et couvraient toute fuite éventuelle par voie maritime. Il donna le signal et tireurs et snipers se dirigèrent silencieusement vers l'orée de la forêt.

Danny, John et Tony se concertèrent et déterminèrent la position à occuper pour chacun en fonction des abris disponibles offerts par dame Nature autour de la cabane. Ils attendirent que les trois gardes postés sur chaque côté de la cabane leur tournent le dos pour couvrir l'espace à découvert et prendre possession de leur point de tir.

Puis, dans un bel ensemble presque digne d'un ballet, les trois hommes ayant choisi une cible spécifique en fonction de leur position envoyèrent leur fléchette qui trouva chacune leur destinataire. Instantanément, les gardes s'effondrèrent au sol sans un cri et sans avoir alerté leurs comparses.

Une fois les gardes extérieurs neutralisés, les trois tireurs s'avancèrent vers la cabane dont la porte s'ouvrit soudain et plusieurs criminels sortirent. Sans se démonter ou hésiter, les tireurs s'aplatirent au sol avant de viser à nouveau leurs nouvelles cibles qui s'effondrèrent aussitôt. Ils s'empressèrent de se plaquer contre le mur de la cabane qui offrait un abri précaire.

Une seconde vague de gangsters succéda à la première. Tony et Danny entrèrent rapidement en action pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Puis le chaos se déchaina lorsque l'un des criminels brandit une mitraillette et commença à arroser la zone. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit abattu par un tir de sniper toujours à couvert.

Il restait moins de la moitié des bandits encore en état de combattre et l'un d'eux décida de faire sauter la cargaison d'armes. Il se dirigea vers le hangar en courant, une grenade à la main mais il fut heureusement fauché par la balle d'un sniper avant de pouvoir atteindre sa destination. La grenade lui échappa des mains avant qu'il ne touche le sol, elle roula sur plusieurs mètres avant d'exploser sans dommage humain ou matériel.

Les Marines admiraient le travail des agents et des policiers, ils attendaient le signal qui leur indiquerait d'entrer dans la bataille si nécessaire. Ce fut le cas lorsque certains voleurs, lâches et sans honneur, tentèrent de s'enfuir en empruntant la fenêtre de la cabane qui donnait sur l'arrière et vers la forêt. Ils furent cueillis par une partie des Marines qui les interceptèrent et les arrêtèrent sans la moindre difficulté.

La dernière poignée de criminels comprenant que leurs adversaires étaient en supériorité sortirent de la cabane, les mains en l'air et sans armes. Pour éviter toute surprise, Tony prit l'initiative de les endormir et joua de la sarbacane. Danny joignit son aide et bientôt, tous les criminels étaient à terre.

Prudemment, Danny et John sortirent du couvert de leur cachette tandis que Tony pénétra prudemment dans la cabane. Il en ressortit presque aussitôt et signala par radio que la voie était libre. Snipers, agents et Marines quittèrent le couvert des arbres et se dirigèrent vers la clairière où les trois groupes se rejoignirent.

Les criminels furent bientôt menottés et réunis ensemble. Tony contacta les garde-côtes pour leur annoncer le succès de l'opération et les informer qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Le sous-marin qui patrouillait au large les avait avertis qu'un navire inconnu se dirigeait vers la limite des eaux territoriales juste face à la crique. Des vedettes des garde-côtes le surveillaient.

Conscient que le transporteur pouvait leur échapper, le navire était tracé par le satellite de la base. L'analyse infrarouge indiquait qu'il transportait des armes en grande quantité. Le SecDef avait ordonné sa destruction s'il s'approchait des eaux territoriales. Le sous-marin le pisterait avant de le couler en plein océan.

Cette partie de l'opération ne concernait pas l'équipe du NCIS. Tony en avait été avisé - sous réserve de ne pas dévoiler le destin du navire - en raison de son implication première dans l'élaboration de l'opération. Le SecDef estimait que l'agent qui avait découvert et résolu la disparition des armes pouvait connaitre le sort réservé au transporteur afin qu'il sache que son action avait porté ses fruits jusqu'au bout.

John contacta la base pour requérir les hélicoptères pour le déplacement des armes. Puis il alla inspecter le hangar afin de vérifier La marchandise. Tony et Steve le rejoignirent et entreprirent de faire un inventaire complet, photos à l'appui. Les caisses portaient encore les références militaires ou civiles, ce qui facilita les choses. Les autres membres des équipes se chargèrent de fouiller la cabane.

La radio de Tony grésilla soudain.

« Tony ? »

« Oui, Colin » répondit l'italien.

« Nous avons trouvé un ordinateur planqué derrière un mur » révéla son agent. « Paul a réussi à forcer le mot de passe. »

« Que contient-il d'intéressant ? »

« A vrai dire, pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas » lui apprit son subordonné. « Ce sont des fichiers cryptés et Paul aura besoin de temps pour trouver la clé de décodage. »

« Ok, vous emballez tout ce qui a de l'intérêt pour l'enquête et vous prenez grand soin de cet ordinateur » ordonna Tony.

« Nous relevons des empreintes et emballons les effets personnels pour confirmer la présence de chaque criminel » indiqua l'agent.

« Parfait, aucun ne pourra ainsi nier son implication dans les vols » conclut son chef.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, deux hélicoptères se posèrent à chaque bout de la clairière et des Marines en descendirent pour commencer l'évacuation des caisses. Il fallut plusieurs heures pour terminer de remplir les appareils qui reprirent les airs laissant la place à d'autres qui devaient transporter les criminels pour la plupart encore sous l'effet du somnifère.

Enfin, il fut temps pour le 5.0 et le NCIS de quitter les lieux à leur tour, satisfaction du devoir accompli fermement ancré dans leurs esprits. Ils venaient de mettre à mal un trafic aux répercutions internationales. Certes, les trafiquants se regrouperaient sans doute et continueraient leurs affaires mais désormais, les bases seraient plus prudentes et la destruction des armes mieux contrôlée.

Cette fois encore, Steve et Tony furent les derniers à monter à bord après avoir parcouru les lieux d'un dernier regard. Et comme un fait exprès, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à nouveau côte à côte, les mouvements de l'appareil les jetant l'un contre l'autre. Aucun ne s'en plaignit et le trajet fut relativement court.

La base était en effervescence lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et mirent pied à terre. Le commandant vint les accueillir en personne. Les Marines le saluèrent avant de s'éloigner, les policiers et les agents fédéraux allèrent à sa rencontre.

« Excellent travail, Agent DiNozzo » déclara le Commandant aussitôt que le chef d'équipe fut à portée.

« Travail d'équipe, Commandant » se dépêcha de corriger Tony. « Le 5.0, le NCIS et vos Marines ont travaillé main dans la main pour mener à bien ces arrestations. »

« Je tiens à vous féliciter tous » rectifia le Commandant. « Je transmets ma satisfaction au Directeur Vance et au SecNav avec une recommandation spéciale pour votre stratégie particulière. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez utilisé des sarbacanes… ! Première fois qu'une telle méthode est employée depuis… des siècles sans doute. »

« En effet, simple mais très efficace » admit DiNozzo. « Le nombre de nos adversaires s'en est trouvé diminué sans effusion de sang pour une grande partie de l'opération. Et des peuples d'Afrique se servent encore de sarbacanes pour chasser même si c'est pour le gibier » remarqua-t-il en souriant.

« Vous avez raison mais dans le monde moderne, celui des pays riches, les armes parlent avec de la poudre plutôt que des fléchettes » rit de bon cœur le Commandant. « Vos criminels sont sous bonne garde malgré leur état d'inconscience. Ils n'ont pas présenté de difficulté, du moins pour ceux-là. Les autres n'ont pas opposé de résistance non plus. »

« Je vais regagner nos bureaux et joindre mon supérieur, écrire mon rapport et prendre un peu de repos » annonça soudain l'agent fédéral.

Le Commandant salua une dernière fois et fit demi-tour pour regagner son bureau. Tony et son équipe, Steve et le 5.0 prirent le chemin des voitures qui les attendaient sur le parking.

« McGarrett » interpella Tony avant de monter en voiture. « Vous nous accompagnez, je souhaite vous associer à cette réussite. »

Etonné, Steve fit une pause, consulta ses coéquipiers du regard avant de répondre.

« Ok pour moi, Steve » dit Chin avec un petit sourire.

« Pour moi aussi » assura Kono.

« Pour une fois qu'un fédéral est prêt à reconnaitre notre aide et à en faire part à ses supérieurs, je ne vais pas bouder l'occasion » décréta Danny fermement.

« Nous vous suivons, Agent DiNozzo » lança Steve avant de prendre place derrière le volant.

Les deux véhicules firent le trajet l'un suivant l'autre, Steve restant derrière les agents au grand amusement de Danny. Son chef nota sa réaction, haussa les épaules tout en esquissant un sourire. Le trajet se fit en silence, l'adrénaline qui avait couru dans leurs veines durant l'opération commençait à s'estomper et la fatigue prenait sa place.

Steve prit la décision de libérer ses coéquipiers sitôt la communication avec DC terminée. Il laisserait Danny ramener Chin et Kono à leur QG tandis qu'il tiendrait compagnie à _Tony_ sous le prétexte de rédiger son rapport. Il avait grande envie de passer un peu de temps avec l'agent sans que quiconque ne vienne interférer.

L'entrée du bâtiment franchie, les deux véhicules stoppèrent sur le parking et tous descendirent. Tony ouvrit la marche et mena les deux groupes jusqu'à la salle de communications. Il était 5 heures, heure locale, ce qui faisait qu'il était 11h à DC, une heure décente pour faire un rapport préliminaire.

Le technicien salua courtoisement Tony et manipula son terminal pour établir la liaison. L'écran s'alluma, la salle du MTAC apparut ainsi que le technicien de service. Il appela le directeur et tous attendirent de voir Vance se poster devant l'écran.

« Directeur » le salua Tony.

« Agent DiNozzo » renvoya Vance tout aussi cérémonieusement. « Je vois que vous avez des invités. »

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter l'équipe du 5.0, Monsieur » annonça Tony. « Lt Commander McGarrett, ex Seal Détectives Williams et Kelly et Officier Kalakaua. Ils ont participé à l'opération pour la partie civile de notre enquête. »

« Directeur » salua Steve suivi de ses coéquipiers.

« Madame, Messieurs, nous vous sommes redevables pour votre aide » déclara le Directeur. « J'espère que cette affaire sera le prélude à de nouvelles relations bien plus cordiales et fructueuses que celles que vous avez connues par le passé avec notre précédent chef d'équipe. »

« Cette première enquête nous a permis de faire plus ample connaissance avec l'Agent DiNozzo et de noter qu'il ne partage pas la même conception que l'Agent Barnett en terme de coopération » intervint Steve. « Nos rapports ont peut-être débutés sur un couac mais la relation qui s'installe désormais sera plus productive. Mon équipe et moi-même seront des partenaires plus coopératifs. »

« Je vous en remercie, Commandeur et je peux vous assurer que vous pourrez également compter sur l'aide de notre bureau local si jamais vous avez besoin » l'assura Vance. « Dans un futur proche, je me rendrai sur place et nous pourrons éventuellement discuter plus avant de cette collaboration et de ses modalités. Pour l'heure, Tony, les répercussions de cette enquête, les informations fournies grâce à votre diligence et celle des équipes impliquées ont permis à Interpol de faire avancer significativement leur propre enquête. Des arrestations sont actuellement en cours dans plusieurs pays et un stock impressionnant d'armes a déjà été récupéré. »

« Bon à savoir que nous avons pu aider, Monsieur » nota tranquillement l'italien. « Nous avons pu établir assez rapidement le but de la manœuvre et sommes heureux de constater que cette théorie, aussi farfelue qu'elle ait pu paraitre, s'est finalement révélée exacte. »

« Ah, Agent DiNozzo, rarement l'une de vos théories s'est avérée fausse contrairement aux assertions de vos ex-collègues » pointa le Directeur. « Une fois encore, votre formidable façon d'extrapoler et de penser en dehors des normes a été plus qu'utile. Il va sans dire que ce nouveau succès va vous permettre de vous propulser un peu plus vers le sommet, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

« Ce n'est pas mon objectif, Monsieur » contra Tony.

« Je le sais mais il n'empêche que le jour où j'ai décidé de vous donner pleinement votre chance en vous éloignant de l'influence de l'Agent Gibbs a été une décision bénéfique et qui prouve que mon choix était juste » argua Léon pour minimiser l'attitude modeste de son agent.

« Nous sommes parfaitement d'accord avec vos propos, Directeur » intervint John Mitchell. « En tant que second de Tony, je peux vous assurer que notre équipe est pleinement satisfaite du changement. Nous ne pouvions espérer mieux lorsque nous avons été informés du départ de l'Agent Barnett. »

« Il fallait un chef d'équipe capable de restaurer une situation faussée par l'attitude de votre leader et je savais que DiNozzo, malgré son comportement outrageusement juvénile qu'il avait avec son ancienne équipe, était l'homme de la situation » statua Vance. « Et vos succès depuis sa nomination renforcent ma conviction que votre équipe supplante désormais celle de l'Agent Gibbs qui bataille difficilement pour se maintenir à son ancien niveau. Gibbs se montre borné et est confronté à un turn-over d'agents pour remplacer son second qui démontre son incapacité à aller de l'avant. Ses deux subordonnés sont incapables de gérer la masse de travail supplémentaire qui leur incombe depuis votre départ, Tony. Ils réalisent qu'il y avait bien plus derrière votre comportement qu'ils n'avaient anticipé. »

« Grand bien leur fasse d'être soumis à la pression que Gibbs doit leur mettre » déclara Tony d'un ton satisfait. « Trop longtemps, ils ont supposé que je n'étais qu'un fainéant parce que j'étais suffisamment organisé pour répartir mon travail sur une longue période plutôt que de le faire dans la précipitation comme McGee. »

« Certain aussi qu'il prend conscience qu'il ne connaissait pas la masse de travail accompli par le second d'une équipe et même s'il n'en a pas la position ou le salaire, il doit remplir ce rôle tant que Gibbs ne se décide pas à pourvoir le poste et sélectionner un agent compétent. »

« Ceci étant dit, Monsieur » le coupa l'italien qui ne souhaitait pas débattre plus longtemps sur son ancienne équipe. « Nous avons plusieurs criminels qu'il faudra transférer à DC. »

« Je me rapproche du SecNav pour coordonner la suite qui doit être donnée à votre enquête, Tony » indiqua le Directeur. « Je ne doute pas que la base soit en mesure de les maintenir en détention durant ce laps de temps. Pour autant, je contacte le commandant et lui demande de prendre toute précaution et de renforcer la sécurité. Je reviendrais vers vous rapidement pour discuter de leur transfert. »

« Entendu, Monsieur » approuva Tony.

« Encore toutes mes félicitations pour ce remarquable coup de filet à vous et votre équipe et celle du Commandeur McGarrett » conclut Vance. « Après réception de vos rapports, je vous autorise à prendre une semaine de repos bien méritée. Et il va s'en dire que ceci est également valable pour vous, Agent DiNozzo. Je vérifierai que vous suivez ce conseil… En fait, j'en fais un ordre direct que je vous recommande vivement de suivre à la lettre. »

Vance fut satisfait de voir la réaction de son agent qui se renfrogna quelque peu d'être sommet de se mettre au vert. Le Directeur savait que son agent pouvait maintenir une intense activité durant quelque temps mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'il brûle la chandelle par les deux bouts trop longtemps. Ce ne serait bénéfique pour personne.

DiNozzo fonctionnait à plein régime, dispensait une énergie incroyable pour résoudre ses enquêtes mais comme tout un chacun, il lui fallait régulièrement recharger ses batteries. Cependant, l'agent était borné et tentait souvent d'échapper à cette obligation. Léon était conscient qu'il devait parfois prendre des mesures excessives pour le forcer à se reposer.

« Sur ce, mesdames et messieurs, je vous laisse » annonça Léon.

Il reçut une réponse collective des deux équipes.

« Au revoir, Monsieur. »

La communication fut enfin coupée et Tony se détendit visiblement.

« Bien, vous avez entendu le directeur » déclara-t-il à son équipe. « Vous terminez votre rapport et vous êtes libre pour la semaine à venir. Ouste, à vos claviers. »

Steve et ses coéquipiers regardèrent les agents fédéraux se presser d'obtempérer tout en maugréant juste pour le plaisir. Tony secoua la tête et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

Durant les quelques heures qui suivirent, tous s'affairèrent à mettre un terme à leurs rapports, y compris le 5.0. Puis, un à un, les agents quittèrent le bureau en souhaitant un bon repos à leur chef d'équipe. Steve enjoigna ses subordonnés à profiter également d'une semaine de congés bien méritée. Il attendit qu'il soit seul avec DiNozzo pour engager une conversation.

« Alors qu'allez-vous faire durant ces quelques jours ? » s'enquit-il avec une arrière-pensée en tête.

Tony le scruta quelques instants avant de répondre.

« A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien encore » avoua-t-il sans détour. « Je n'espérais pas que le directeur nous fasse cette injonction. »

« Si je vous invite à vous détendre en ma compagnie, allez-vous m'envoyer promener ? »

L'italien le considéra un moment sans rien dire, tentant de déchiffrer la raison derrière cette proposition.

« De quel type de détente parlez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Camping ? »

Il vit l'italien grimacer à sa suggestion.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas fan de ce genre de distraction » admit-il. « Dormir à la belle étoile sur un sol irrégulier ne me tente vraiment pas. Je suis un citadin pur et dur et à vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été scout, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de passer un été à apprendre les subtilités de la vie sauvage. »

« Ce ne sera pas le cas, je peux vous l'assurer » plaida Steve. « Nous pouvons disposer d'un matériel qui vous permettra d'apprécier pleinement cet interlude. Une tente, un matelas, un coin tranquille, un lac et une vue absolument incomparables. Vous ne pourrez qu'être charmé par l'endroit, je vous l'assure. »

« Vous vendez bien votre projet, McGarrett » nota Tony. « Pour quelle raison tenez-vous tant à m'entrainer avec vous dans ce genre d'expédition. »

« Pour vous permettre de vous détendre suffisamment » suggéra naïvement Steve dans l'espoir de le voir adhérer à son idée.

Il vit l'italien basculer sa tête en arrière et se mettre à rire à gorge déployée. Il se passa une minute avant qu'il ne réussisse à maitriser son fou rire.

« Oh, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri » remarqua finalement l'italien. « Vous avez l'art de mettre de l'ambiance, McSeal » poursuivit-il.

Steve ne s'offusqua pas au surnom que l'agent venait de lui attribuer mais il sourit plutôt largement. Tony apprécia que son compagnon ne s'offense pas de l'appellation qu'il venait de lui donner, il était tellement rare que personne ne le rabroue à ce sujet. Peu de gens comprenait qu'il le faisait parce qu'il appréciait le destinataire.

« Alors vous acceptez mon offre ? »

Tony savait qu'il devait obéir à l'ordre de Vance sous peine de se voir réprimander et d'être suspendu durant ce laps de temps. Et à vrai dire, Tobias n'était pas encore arrivé, un report de son transfert retardait son installation. Il était donc presque libre et, mis à part son équipe, il n'avait pas encore vraiment eu le temps de se faire des connaissances autrement qu'à titre professionnel.

Qu'avait-il à perdre de consentir à accompagner l'ex Seal pour une petite virée en pleine nature ? Et si ce qu'il soupçonnait s'avérait réel, il pouvait mettre à profit ce temps pour approfondir son hypothèse. Rien de tel que la solitude et un environnement approprié pour connaitre un autre individu sans que rien, ni personne ne vienne interférer.

Ce serait l'occasion d'être lui-même et de ne pas se cacher derrière un masque comme il le faisait à DC. Il avait déjà bien abandonné l'image qu'il projetait auparavant, le gamin farceur et le coureur de jupons que son équipe voyait en lui avaient été mis au rencart dès son arrivée. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à être honnête avec sa nouvelle équipe et décidé de ne pas cacher qui il était réellement.

Il se devait donc de poursuivre dans cette voie et de se montrer tel qu'il était avec celui qui pourrait avoir une place importante dans sa vie professionnelle mais aussi peut-être personnelle.

Steve attendait anxieusement la réponse de l'agent fédéral. Cet intermède serait l'occasion rêvée pour tous les deux d'apprendre à se connaitre un peu mieux et à décider si leur connexion était suffisamment solide pour poursuivre une relation plus personnelle. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que son attraction envers l'italien n'avait pas diminué depuis leur première rencontre… ou plutôt depuis la première fois où Steve avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il doutait que son attirance puisse s'évanouir facilement même si DiNozzo n'était pas intéressé.

Certes, il serait alors pénible de devoir le côtoyer professionnellement mais il pourrait toujours, dans ce cas, se mettre en retrait et utiliser Danny pour servir de liaison entre les deux équipes si nécessaire. Il reconnaissait que l'agent pouvait avoir son importance dans la lutte contre toutes sortes de crimes qui pullulaient sur l'ile et, à ce titre, il ne fallait pas s'aliéner une aide possible pour des raisons personnelles et mesquines.

Il fut sorti de ses réflexions par la voix de l'italien.

« Ok, McGarrett » déclara l'italien. « Si vous me promettez un confort relatif, je suis votre homme. »

Steve lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de lui répondre.

« Vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous assure » affirma Steve avec force. « Il nous reste la fin de la journée pour mettre les détails au point, faire quelques courses et charger le matériel nécessaire dans ma fourgonnette. Nous pourrons nous mettre en route au lever du jour, demain. Je vous offre l'hospitalité pour cette nuit, si vous acceptez. »

« D'accord, j'accepte votre offre pour la nuit. Je peux être prêt dans… disons deux heures. Je rentre et emballe quelques vêtements » indiqua Tony. « Dois-je prévoir quelque chose de particulier ? »

« De bonnes chaussures de marche si vous en avez » précisa Steve. « Dans le cas contraire, une paire de basket. »

« Très bien » opina Tony.

« Voici mon adresse » dit Steve après l'avoir noté sur le bloc posé sur l'un des bureaux. « Disons au plus tard entre 19.00 et 20.00, ça vous va ? »

« Parfait, j'aurai le temps d'adresser mon rapport final pour le directeur, de rentrer et de remplir un sac. Besoin de provisions ? »

« Je m'en occupe » décida l'ex Seal. « Je stoppe sur le chemin et je prends quelques bricoles. Nous aurons l'occasion de pêcher ou de chasser. »

« Je laisse ses activités entre vos mains, je ne suis pas fan de pêche et chasser le gibier ne m'a jamais été enseigné. »

« Eh bien, je vais réparer cette lacune » indiqua l'ex militaire.

« A tout à l'heure » conclut Tony en poussant presque le chef du 5.0 hors du bureau.

Avec une réluctance visible, Steve se décida à prendre congé. Tout en sachant qu'il s'écoulerait peu de temps avant que les deux hommes ne soient à nouveau réunis, il n'avait pas grand envie de partir. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la voiture que Danny avait dû amener pour lui et pour lequel il lui était reconnaissant. Il faudrait à l'occasion remercier son équipier.

Finalement, il prit le chemin de son domicile un peu plus ragaillardi et avec le secret espoir au cœur que cette petite escapade aurait un résultat positif. S'il interprétait correctement les quelques signes qu'il avait capté de la part de l'italien, l'attirance n'était pas à sens unique et il pouvait donc souhaiter que leur relation prenne un tour plus personnel sinon plus intime avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de rentrer.

Steve était fermement décidé à tout faire pour que ce séjour loin de tout et de tous soit le plus bénéfique possible pour tous les deux. Il réconcilierait l'italien avec une activité que Steve appréciait et qui lui permettait de lâcher la pression de temps en temps.

En contrepartie, il accepterait sans doute de s'immiscer dans l'une de celles que l'italien devait utiliser pour la même raison. Savoir mêler leurs vies et leurs loisirs serait la meilleurs façon de construire quelque chose ensemble selon lui.

Satisfait de cette décision, il se concentra sur les quelques heures à venir.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Ce chapitre vous semblera peut-être un peu barbant mais je tenais à ce que la première collaboration entre les deux équipes, même si elle n'est pas aussi satisfaisante que je l'aurais souhaité, fasse partie de l'histoire et non juste en écrire un résumé.

.

Le prochain chapitre se concentra donc sur l'escapade de nos deux hommes

.

A bientôt

Chimi


	18. Chapitre 17 : Connexion spéciale

.

.

 _Je remercie celles qui lisent et commentent mes anciennes fics et viennent grossir le groupe de mes lectrices. Désolée de ne pouvoir prendre le temps de répondre mais sachez que j'apprécie vos commentaires. Mes heures de loisir sont très, très réduites et consacrées en grande partie à l'écriture._

.

 _Avertissement : premier chapitre avec un lemon explicite pour celles qui ne sont pas intéressées._

 _Bonne lecture et à vos commentaires comme d'habitude._

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

.

.

 **Chapitre 17 : Connexion spéciale**

Tandis qu'il procédait à l'envoi de son rapport à destination du directeur, les pensées de Tony se tournèrent vers le bilan de cette première collaboration avec la force spéciale du 5.0. En regardant l'équipe et notamment la relation McGarrett/Williams, Tony avait noté la similitude maintenant disparue de son duo avec Gibbs.

Williams jouait le rôle de 'raisonneur' ou 'voix de la conscience' à la perfection dans cette équipe. Il contrebalançait l'impulsivité de l'ex Seal et maintenait une relative stabilité parmi le groupe. Le lieutenant Kelly était un peu plus subtil dans son comportement mais il ne devait pas hésiter à remettre les pendules à l'heure si nécessaire.

McGarrett semblait enclin à foncer plus par impatience que par désir d'utiliser l'immunité accordée par la défunte Gouverneur Jameson reconduite bien malgré lui, dans une certaine mesure et avec certaines restrictions, par le nouveau gouverneur, Denning.

L'agent fédéral ne pensait pas avoir à regretter la décision de vouloir collaborer avec cette force spéciale, il avait juste à canaliser si possible l'impulsivité naturelle de son chef pour minimiser les risques de débordement. Certes, la force avait une immunité partielle pour agir mais il n'empêchait que l'agence fédérale avait ses propres protocoles et procédures à observer et respecter.

Tony ne voulait pas que leur enquête soit rejetée pour un motif tel que le non-respect des règles ou des lois, de la préservation de la chaine de collecte et de conservation des indices, des droits des criminels et témoins ou autres technicités comme il l'avait constaté à DC dans certaines de leurs enquêtes lorsque Gibbs ou David avaient transgressé un ou plusieurs de ces points.

Ce résultat était souvent dû au manque de compétences professionnelles de membres incompétents en investigations criminelles, entendez par là Ziva David, qui pensait que les procédures étaient trop rigides à suivre pour elle, que ses compétences étaient sous exploitées et qu'elle savait mieux que quiconque ce qui pouvait être fait et non ce qui devait être fait.

L'équipe de Tony était trop consciente des enjeux encourus lors des procès pour ne pas laisser leurs égos compromettre une affaire. Pas de compétitivité ou de jalousie mal placée entre ses agents pour interférer dans leur travail. Ici, chacun connaissait les compétences de ses collègues et les traitait respectueusement.

La bonne entente qui régnait au sein de l'équipe du 5.0, la complicité qui régissait la relation entre leur chef et son second étaient évidentes pour Tony. Bien que cette équipe ait été réunie par la force des choses, il semblait que chaque membre y avait trouvé quelque chose de bon. McGarrett avait sélectionné ses coéquipiers selon son instinct et il n'avait pas laissé quiconque le détourner de sa décision.

Tony avait pris le temps de consulter le dossier de chaque membre après leur rencontre et il savait donc que Kelly avait été soupçonné de vol sans qu'aucune preuve ne soit apportée de la validité de cette accusation. Ce fait n'avait pas arrêté l'ex Seal de le vouloir dans son équipe, sans doute parce que le policier avait été le coéquipier de son père et qu'il pensait lui devoir quelque chose en sa mémoire.

Accorder une autre chance à quelqu'un était une attitude que Tony avait souvent donnée à ses ex-coéquipiers sans que cela ne fasse une différence quelconque pour eux. Aucun d'eux n'avait su l'en remercier ou lui renvoyer la pareille, trop prompts à le juger sans la moindre difficulté, trop enclins à le critiquer ou le rabaisser dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Avoir voulu faciliter leur intégration dans le duo qu'il formait avec Gibbs en jouant un rôle de coureur de jupons et de plaisantin l'avait desservi au-delà de ce qu'il avait souhaité accomplir. Une profileuse ainsi qu'une espionne soit disant entrainée à déchiffrer les gens s'étaient laissé abuser par sa performance.

Ici, il avait choisi d'être lui-même et de laisser ses subordonnés découvrir qui il était. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas regretté un seul instant d'avoir opté pour cette attitude, son équipe était composée d'agents compétents qui ne cherchaient pas à piétiner leurs collègues pour s'attirer à tout prix l'attention de leur chef.

Finalement, son transfert était plus qu'un moyen de s'éloigner d'une situation pénible, il était une bénédiction et lui accordait une chance de repartir de zéro et de reprendre sa vie en mains sans avoir à se cacher derrière une façade de clown. Il était enfin prêt à être celui qu'il aurait dû être à DC et c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui désormais.

Il soupira puis relut une dernière fois son rapport, apporta quelques corrections puis l'envoya. Maintenant, il pouvait se relaxer, l'enquête était bouclée, leur travail ici était terminé et le reste ne dépendait plus de son équipe, ni même de son agence.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

McGarrett avait tant insisté que finalement, Tony avait plié et lui avait promis de l'accompagner pour une virée dans les montagnes, en fait quelques jours de camping. L'italien avait protesté qu'il n'était pas un homme des bois et qu'il détestait le camping. Steve avait laissé l'italien réfléchir à sa proposition à son rythme sans le presser, il avait bien vite compris que pressuré, l'agent avait alors tendance à faire le contraire.

Steve avait préparé le matériel, enjoint l'italien de boucler un sac et de le retrouver chez lui, le vendredi soir, les deux hommes se mettraient en route tôt le samedi matin. L'ex SEAL avait décidé cette escapade pour obliger l'agent fédéral à prendre les quelques jours de congé accordés par son directeur et surtout à se reposer.

Il avait l'intention de se rendre en pleine nature et il aurait aimé pouvoir disposer d'un hélicoptère pour les amener là où il voulait mais trop tard pour obtenir un appareil. Finalement, pour le fun, il avait opté pour un mode de transport différent. La voiture était chargée et prête à les conduire chez un ami qui disposait de quads qui faciliteraient leur déplacement sur tout terrain. Afin d'avoir suffisamment de place pour le matériel et les provisions, il avait fait ajouté des coffres amovibles.

Danny avait profité de la période de vacances scolaires pour emmener Grace sur le continent pour une visite chez ses grands-parents dans le New Jersey. Chin et Kono n'ayant rien prévu de particulier avaient accepté de surveiller la maison durant leur absence pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

En début de soirée, la voiture de l'agent stoppa dans l'allée qui menait à la maison familiale de l'ex Seal. Tony en descendit, ouvrit le coffre où il attrapa son bagage, ferma la voiture et s'avança vers le porche où Steve lui ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. L'italien déposa son sac dans l'entrée avant de serrer la main tendue de l'hawaïen.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, Agent DiNozzo » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur en l'invitant d'un large geste du bras à entrer.

« Bonsoir, Commandeur » le salua en retour Tony. « Ne serait-il pas plus simple de laisser de côté ces appellations pompeuses et utiliser nos prénoms ? » proposa-t-il.

« Hum, ce serait plus simple et plus chaleureux… surtout pour des amis » approuva Steve.

Il regarda l'italien lever les sourcils d'un air… dubitatif.

« Vous paraissez septique ? Vous ne croyez pas que nous puissions être plus que des collègues de travail occasionnels ? »

« A vrai dire, je suis prudent… En fait, plus prudent que par le passé dans le choix de ceux que j'appelle 'mes amis' » avoua Tony d'un ton hésitant.

« Vous apprendrez à me connaitre et vous vous rendrez vite compte que je suis un gars réglo » plaisanta son compagnon. « Danny est devenu un ami en quelques mois seulement, Chin et Kono également. »

« Vous travaillez ensemble tous les jours, vous avez pu les juger rapidement. Nous sommes en contact épisodiquement et pour quelques jours seulement » nota l'italien.

« Vous oubliez que nous avons travaillé côte à côte pour cette première enquête et que j'ai pu vous observer » le rabroua gentiment Steve.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, la pression inhérente à la résolution de l'enquête ne permet pas de juger ou comprendre un individu, attitudes professionnelle et personnelle sont différentes selon les circonstances » nota l'agent fédéral.

« Bah, qu'à cela ne tienne, ça ne doit pas nous empêcher de nouer des liens » affirma Steve en l'invitant à le suivre. « Prenez votre sac, je vous montre votre chambre. »

« Je peux dormir sur le divan, ça ne me gêne pas » indiqua l'agent.

« Pas question » s'insurgea aussitôt Steve. « Le lit est prêt de toute façon, autant l'utiliser. »

L'un à la suite de l'autre, les deux hommes montèrent l'escalier et Steve guida son invité vers la seconde chambre, lui montra la salle de bains et les toilettes avant de redescendre. Tony déposa son bagage au pied du lit et suivit son hôte au rez de chaussée. Steve lui fit signe de le rejoindre dans la cuisine où il farfouilla dans le réfrigérateur pour sélectionner de quoi confectionner leur repas.

« Comment est votre appétit ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant.

« A vrai dire, je suis affamé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce midi » avoua l'italien.

« Ok ! » dit Steve en fronçant les sourcils. « Je peux commander une pizza ou du chinois » proposa-t-il.

« Et si j'inspectais le contenu de votre frigo pour voir ce que je pourrais nous concocter ? » annonça l'italien à la surprise de son compagnon.

Steve le dévisagea avant de sourire.

« Et en plus, il sait cuisiner ! Que demander de plus ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Comme tout célibataire » répondit Tony. « Il arrive un moment donné où se nourrir de plats tout prêts ou de pizzas devient lassant. Vous apprenez alors à préparer vous-même vos repas. Les premiers essais ne sont pas forcément concluants mais il suffit de persévérer et le suivant est mieux jusqu'à ce que le plat soit une réussite. »

Steve détailla l'italien légèrement penché en avant, la tête derrière la porte ouverte du frigo. Il devait avouer que la position mettait en valeur le fessier avantageux du fédéral. Il l'entendit farfouiller à l'intérieur avant de le voir déposer les quelques ingrédients qui restaient disponibles sur le comptoir. Légumes et viande, condiments divers furent déposés tour à tour.

« Une salade variée, un steak mariné dans une sauce dont vous me direz des nouvelles, des légumes poêlés… Ça vous convient ? » demanda son invité.

« Parfaitement » approuva l'hôte.

Avec amusement et appréciation, Steve regarda l'italien éplucher, couper et assaisonner la salade, mélanger des épices avec un peu d'huile pour la marinade des steaks et ensuite s'occuper des légumes qu'il fit revenir doucement dans une poêle à feu doux. Il les laissa cuire tandis qu'il coupait la viande en petits morceaux qu'il incorpora à la sauce.

Steve s'occupa alors de mettre la table, de disposer pain et vin puis la corbeille de fruits variés qui ferait un dessert acceptable. Le repas fut rapidement prêt et les deux hommes s'attablèrent et tout en dégustant le plat, ils discutèrent de tout un tas de sujets divers sans aborder de points personnels.

Le diner terminé, ils rangèrent la cuisine ensemble travaillant sans se gêner, avec efficacité et cohérence. La vaisselle fut lavée, essuyée et rangée en un temps record. Finalement, Steve proposa de regarder un film avant d'aller se coucher. L'ex Seal n'avait pas songé que d'entendre son invité se préparer dans la pièce voisine, l'imaginer se dévêtir lentement serait une véritable torture.

Le sommeil fut difficile à trouver mais il parvint néanmoins à se détendre suffisamment pour glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Il était encore tôt lorsqu'un bruit le réveilla et le mit aussitôt en alerte avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il avait un invité. Il entendit Tony se déplacer et suivit son trajet de la chambre à la salle de bains avant qu'il ne descende au rez de chaussée.

La porte d'entrée fut ouverte puis refermée et Steve fronça les sourcils. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'agent et constata, soulagé, que le sac était encore présent. Des vêtements étaient étalés sur le lit, prêts à être enfilés. Steve soupira de soulagement et gagna la salle de bains. Il prit une douche rapide avant de gagner la cuisine.

Il prépara un petit déjeuner et attendit le retour de son invité pour cuire les omelettes. Tony fit son entrée une bonne demi-heure plus tard et salua Steve avant de monter se doucher et s'habiller. L'ex Seal eut le loisir de détailler le corps de l'italien à peine couvert par le tee-shirt sans manche et le short.

 _La semaine va être longue et difficile_ songea-t-il.

L'agent regagna la cuisine, vêtu d'un jean moulant et d'un tee-shirt vert qui faisait ressortir ses prunelles. Il s'installa à table tandis que Steve s'activait à la cuisson des omelettes et bientôt, tous deux étaient attablés et mangeaient de bon cœur. La vaisselle faite et rangée, ils finirent de préparer le reste des affaires qu'ils devaient emmener.

Les deux célibataires montèrent ensuite à l'étage pour ranger leur chambre avant de redescendre et de fermer la maison. Ils montèrent en voiture et Steve prit la direction de la petite entreprise mais aussi domicile de son ami. Le trajet fut court tant la circulation était plus que fluide en ce tout début de journée.

Il gara la voiture sur le parking surveillé et invita Tony à le suivre dans le bureau pour signer les indispensables papiers et assurances avant de transférer leurs bagages de la voiture aux quads. L'italien avait juste haussé un sourcil devant leur mode de transport mais n'avait pas objecté. Steve en conclut qu'il devait savoir manier l'engin et que son choix ne l'importunait pas.

Il fut temps ensuite de vérifier que tout était prêt et faire un petit tour autour du terrain pour démontrer que les engins étaient en état. Steve put ainsi constater que son nouvel ami était à l'aise pour manipuler le quad, il semblait même grandement s'amuser. Finalement, Steve lui fit signe de le rejoindre, lui tendit un casque qu'il l'enjoignit à enfiler. Tony chaussa des lunettes de soleil avant de mettre le casque et lui adressa un sourire ravageur.

Fin prêts, ils saluèrent l'employé qui les regardait avant de prendre la tête et d'inciter Tony à le suivre. L'un derrière l'autre, ils prirent la piste prévue pour les conduire rapidement vers le point de chute que Steve avait choisi. Aucune conversation n'était possible à cause du bruit des engins et surtout parce que Steve devait ouvrir la route pour montrer le chemin.

Il leur fallut plusieurs heures pour arriver à destination, le terrain ne leur permettait pas de faire de la vitesse mais Steve savait qu'une fois arrivés, ils pourraient prendre un peu de repos, manger un morceau et installer le camp. Et ces activités ne devaient pas forcément être exécutées dans cet ordre.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

La clairière qui devait être leur camp de base était suffisamment vaste pour garer les quads, installer la tente et prévoir un endroit pour leur feu. D'un commun accord, ils déchargèrent le matériel de camping en premier, aplanir du mieux qu'ils purent le terrain et enlevèrent les pierres et autres débris gênants.

La tente fut montée en un temps record grâce à la collaboration de Tony et Steve fut grandement étonné de constater, qu'en la matière, l'italien n'était pas ignorant comme il le laissait croire. Et si Steve se chargea de leur trouver le gibier qui devait composer leur menu, l'agent fédéral avait préparé le foyer et le feu, preuve qu'il était rompu un tant soit peu aux techniques de camping.

Steve apprécia mais ne dit rien, il avait déjà remarqué que l'homme ne savait pas accepter les félicitations pour ce qu'elles étaient : des marques de sa compétence. Il l'avait observé lorsque son directeur, Léon Vance, lui avait présenté des félicitations pour le travail accompli au cours de l'enquête commune entre le NCIS et le 5-0 lors de la conférence vidéo. Il n'avait eu de cesse de couper la parole à son supérieur ou d'insister que c'était un travail d'équipe.

Steve dépeça le gibier, l'embrocha et le déposa sur les broches improvisées plantées au-dessus du feu. Il laissa la viande cuire lentement. Il regarda avec amusement Tony rouler des patates dans des feuilles et les déposer dans les cendres afin qu'elles cuisent en même temps que le gibier. Il s'installa sur l'un des troncs qui leur servait de siège, il ouvrit la glacière et y prit deux bières et il en tendit une à son compagnon.

« Alors, vous regrettez toujours d'être ici » demanda Steve pour entamer la conversation.

« Pour l'instant, ça peut aller » répondit Tony nonchalamment en faisant tourner sa bière entre ses mains. « Je réserve mon opinion et lorsque les moustiques auront commencé à me trouver à leur goût et que je commencerai à me gratter, là je vous expliquerai pourquoi je déteste le camping. »

« Vous savez qu'il existe certaines crèmes qui permettent de les éloigner. »

« Oui mais malheureusement, elles interfèrent avec mon odeur naturelle » décréta l'italien.

Le ton était si sérieux que Steve se demanda s'il avait bien entendu et si l'homme était simplement vaniteux ou si c'était de l'humour. Il opta pour rester prudent et ne commenta pas la réponse mais il dut laisser transparaitre quelque chose car DiNozzo émit un petit rire.

« Allons, McGarrett, je sens que vous avez envie de réagir » énonça-t-il en faisant un vague geste de la main. « Lancez-vous, vous ne serez pas le premier à émettre une opinion négative à mon sujet et vous ne serez sans doute pas le dernier. »

« A vrai dire, je suis confus » répondit prudemment Steve tandis qu'il jouait avec sa bouteille. « Je me demande si vous êtes réellement aussi superficiel et vaniteux ou si vous jouez un rôle. Je pencherais pour la seconde hypothèse dans la mesure où j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de vous observer dans d'autres contextes et vous n'avez aucunement paru être un être frivole, imbu de lui-même. »

« Seriez-vous profileur à vos heures perdues, McSeal ? » bougonna l'agent.

« Non mais notre métier nous oblige à être non seulement observateur mais aussi un peu plus, n'est-ce pas ? » nota le chef du 5.0.

Steve soupira, il allait lui falloir être plus que prudent vis-à-vis de l'italien qui semblait plus prêt à rebrousser chemin vers la civilisation que de rester ici à profiter de la nature.

« Nous sommes entre nous et nous ne sommes pas en service. Ici et maintenant, il y a Tony et Steve, deux… amis qui veulent profiter d'un peu de bon temps. Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher derrière des masques, soyez vous-même et laissez-moi vous connaitre, le vrai Anthony DiNozzo, s'il vous plait. Je suis certain que nous y gagnerons tous les deux. »

« Et la réciproque sera-t-elle également vraie, McGarrett ? Ou votre requête ne s'adresse-t-elle qu'à moi ? »

« Nous pouvons tous deux nous montrer sincères envers l'autre, aucun jugement, aucun préjugé entre nous. Pensez-vous pouvoir être honnête avec moi ? »

Steve vit la bataille faire rage dans les prunelles expressives de l'agent. Il ne masquait pas pour une fois sa réaction et le chef du 5.0 prit ça comme un bon début et un encouragement à continuer ses efforts pour laisser Tony sortir de sa réserve et s'ouvrir à lui.

« La dernière fois que j'ai tenté d'être ' _honnête'_ avec quelqu'un, j'ai été trahi de la pire manière qui soit » répondit enfin l'italien, le ton de sa voix nettement défaitiste.

« Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai aucune intention de réitérer pareille attitude » l'assura aussitôt Steve. « En fait, c'est tout le contraire, j'ai la ferme conviction de vous montrer que je souhaite vous connaitre mieux et… plus étroitement » finit-il par ajouter avec un peu d'appréhension.

« Vous voulez me… » souffla l'italien d'un ton incrédule.

Si incrédule que Steve se demanda si quelqu'un avait jamais exprimé le désir de le connaitre véritablement.

« Si vous jugez que je suis digne de votre amitié, oui, je le désire » affirma fermement l'hawaïen.

Il observa Tony peser le pour et le contre durant de longues minutes sans rien dire. Il lui semblait que l'italien devait se débattre intérieurement sur le risque à encourir mais son combat ne se lisait cependant pas sur ses traits.

« Ok » dit-il simplement. « Je ne sais pas si je suis fou ou stupide ou inconscient mais je vais tenter ma chance avec vous » déclara-t-il d'un ton septique.

« Vous ne le regretterez pas, Tony, je vous en fait la promesse solennelle »

Ils décidèrent ensuite de faire une reconnaissance de leur environnement pour être certain de n'avoir aucune désagréable surprise. La ballade leur permit de repérer le chemin qui menait au petit lac que Steve avait repéré lors d'un précédent séjour. Puis, sans but précis, ils continuèrent leur promenade sans presque échanger une parole.

L'absence de conversation ne perturbait aucun des deux hommes, le silence était le bienvenu après avoir supporté le bruit des moteurs des quads durant plusieurs heures. La nature était bruyante à sa manière, peuplée de cris d'oiseaux et autres animaux.

« Nous pourrons pêcher dans le lac » annonça soudain Steve. « La faune n'est pas suffisamment abondante pour espérer nous nourrir. »

« J'imagine, en effet » nota simplement Tony. « Mais je vous préviens, je n'ai pas taquiné le goujon depuis mon enfance et encore, ce n'était qu'une seule fois. »

Steve lui jeta un regard incrédule. Il avait participé à tant de parties de pêche avec son père qu'il lui semblait impossible que Tony n'ait pas fait la même chose.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un citadin et mon père n'avait pas de temps à consacrer à ce genre d'activités et surtout pas avec son fils » expliqua-t-il.

« Le mien m'a appris à faire du vélo, à jouer au football, à chasser et à pêcher, à nager et à plonger, il m'emmenait en bateau » énuméra Steve.

« C'est notre jardinier qui m'a mis sur un vélo, ma mère m'a enseigne le piano, mon père à lui servir sa boisson selon ses goûts » raconta l'italien d'une voix morne.

Cette simple révélation fit comprendre à Steve que son compagnon n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance heureuse malgré le statut social de ses parents si le fait d'avoir du personnel de maison était une indication suffisante. Devait-il pousser plus loin ou abandonner le sujet ? Tony dut sentir son indécision.

« C'était il y a longtemps et même si je leur garde une certaine rancune pour la manière dont j'ai été élevé, cette éducation a fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, un citoyen honnête et non un criminel. »

« Sans doute mais un enfant devrait avant tout profiter de sa jeunesse, jouer à des jeux d'enfant et non se comporter comme un adulte » remarqua l'ex Seal.

« Une notion que mes parents n'ont jamais appliqué me concernant » statua Tony d'un ton amer. « J'étais leur héritier et en tant que tel, je devais me conformer à leurs désirs et non aux miens. J'avais des précepteurs parce que ma mère ne voulait pas me savoir loin d'elle. Elle souffrait d'une maladie diagnostiquée trop tard et qui la rongeait à petit feu. Elle est décédée un peu avant mes huit ans en fait, elle a mis fin à ses jours par overdose de tranquillisants. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas rouvrir de douloureux souvenirs » s'excusa Steve.

« Aucune raison de vous excuser, j'ai poursuivi sur le sujet » déclara l'italien en haussant les épaules.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans échanger d'autres paroles avant de décider de repartir vers le camp où ils s'occupèrent en jouant aux cartes, à lire ou faire des mots croisés. La soirée était bien entamée lorsque Steve se soucia du repas. Il prépara des steaks qu'il avait conservés dans la glacière tandis que Tony se chargea des légumes. Des fruits en dessert et une bière complétèrent le menu.

Puis, au grand étonnement de Steve, l'italien sortit un ordinateur portable et lui proposa de regarder un film.

« Hum, Il n'y a pas d'électricité ici pour recharger la batterie » nota-t-il avec amusement.

« J'en ai plusieurs de secours » l'informa l'italien.

« Prévoyant ! »

« En effet » opina l'agent. « Et pour être assuré de n'être pas coupé du monde, j'ai un téléphone satellitaire. »

Steve ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'émettre un petit rire. Le fait d'appartenir à une agence fédérale avait ses avantages, apparemment.

« Non pas que je prévois que nous rencontrions des ennuis mais j'ai tendance à les attirer, semble-t-il » poursuivit le fédéral.

Ils choisirent de regarder le premier film de la quadrilogie Die Hard et Tony installa son appareil sur une souche d'arbre tandis qu'ils prirent place sur le sol. La séance se déroula presque en silence hormis les moments où l'italien récita les dialogues à mi-voix, au grand amusement de Steve.

Le film terminé, ils rangèrent le matériel, sécurisèrent les provisions dans les coffres des quads. Puis, Steve invita l'italien à gagner la tente tandis qu'il éteignait consciencieusement le feu. Tony émit un petit rire avant de se diriger vers leur abri où il disparut. Steve l'entendit se dévêtir et se glisser dans son sac de couchage. A son tour, il entra dans la tente et entreprit de se déshabiller.

Tony lui tournait le dos pour lui laisser un semblant d'intimité. Steve sourit avant de s'allonger sous son propre duvet. Le sommeil mit du temps à venir, la proximité de l'italien était par trop perturbante. Finalement, il mit en pratique quelques exercices de relaxation pour l'aider à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Le soleil se levait lentement lorsque Tony finalement ouvrit les yeux. Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait et tournant la tête, il se rendit compte que son compagnon était encore profondément endormi. Sachant qu'il risquait de le réveiller s'il se mettait à virer dans son duvet, il entreprit de s'en extraire doucement. Il rassembla ses affaires de toilette, ses vêtements et chaussures, remonta la fermeture de la tente et sortit le plus silencieusement possible.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il prit le temps de respirer à pleins poumons l'air pur de la montagne. Il referma la tente et fit quelques pas, écouta attentivement avant de se diriger vers l'endroit qui serait son but matinal ; la cascade qui lui permettrait de faire sa toilette. Il parcourut la centaine de mètres en faisant attention où il posait les pieds, il atteignit son but en quelques minutes et là encore, il admira le paysage avant de déposer ses affaires sur le sol.

Le petit lac qui s'étendait devant lui avait une eau d'une qualité incroyable, aucune pollution pour venir la ternir, elle était limpide. Il se dévêtit rapidement, s'avança jusqu'au bord de l'eau avant d'en tâter la température du bout des orteils. L'eau était fraîche mais pas glaciale comme il l'avait pensé. Il soupira et décida que se lancer sans hésiter lui causerait un choc mais qu'il serait moins enclin à faire demi-tour.

Il prit son élan et fonça, courut sur quelques mètres dans l'eau avant de plonger. L'eau était froide mais la température était supportable une fois que l'on était immergé. Tony nagea sous l'eau avant de refaire surface pour respirer. Il s'allongea sur le dos, fit la planche et admira le ciel. Il réalisa qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'accorder plusieurs jours de repos consécutifs, en fait bien avant le départ de Gibbs pour sa retraite.

Il fronça les sourcils, il valait mieux qu'il évite de penser à celui qui était la cause principale de son départ de la capitale. Il avait eu son lot de regrets, il avait fini par comprendre que rien n'aurait pu arranger les choses pour l'équipe. Ses collègues avaient passé le cap qui séparait la compétence de l'incompétence et cela avait failli lui coûter la vie. Il avait fait le bon choix en décidant de s'éloigner même si la distance était plus importante que ce qu'il avait tout d'abord envisagé.

New York lui semblait bien tentante sur le moment surtout sachant que son père n'y serait pas. Ses contacts épistolaires avec son paternel lui avaient permis de comprendre que Senior avait choisi d'implanter ses bureaux ailleurs sans qu'il en connaisse la raison. Cependant, il se doutait que cette décision devait certainement être d'ordre financier, l'homme aimait bien trop cette ville pour délibérément choisir de la quitter. Et un poste au sein du CSI lui était d'ores et déjà réservé s'il le voulait.

Il leva les yeux et contempla à nouveau le ciel si bleu qui lui servait de toile. Il soupira et finalement, décida que ruminer le passé était illusoire parce que rien ne le changerait et ne viendrait modifier son présent et sans doute pas son futur. Gibbs avait choisi de lui mentir et il avait agi comme si rien ne les reliait autre que des relations professionnelles. Son ancienne équipe était sans doute bien plus contente de le voir partir que lui de devoir s'éloigner.

Ici, cependant, il commençait à se faire quelques amis. Il avait de bonnes relations avec le HPD, sans doute parce qu'il était lui-même un ancien flic et qui plus est détective. Williams l'avait apprécié dès qu'il avait su, en tant que flic, il laissait toujours une chance à un collègue. Kono et Chin avaient mis quelques semaines à se comporter amicalement avec lui, en tant que natifs de l'ile, ils se méfiaient souvent des continentaux.

McGarrett était une autre affaire. Tony avait senti chez lui une retenue mêlée d'autre chose d'indéfinissable qu'il finit par identifier comme de l'attirance. Ne pas savoir si Tony était du même bord l'avait enjoint à ne pas dévoiler son intérêt. L'italien savait pourtant reconnaître les signes et il les avait observés chez le Commandeur. Il était surpris qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé d'emblée si les rumeurs sur sa réputation étaient vraies.

L'homme avait semblé préférer se faire sa propre opinion et il n'avait pas cherché à joindre Gibbs pour de plus amples renseignements parce que, dans la minute qui aurait suivi, Tony aurait reçu un appel de l'ancien Marine qui l'aurait copieusement invectivé pour s'être enfui sans prévenir. Ce qui voulait dire que McGarrett avait cherché une autre source d'informations.

Sans se tromper, Tony était presque sûr qu'il avait dû joindre le bureau de LA, son unité de Seals avait travaillé avec un ancien Seal devenu agent également, l'Agent Sam Hanna. Ce qui était étonnant était que Gibbs n'ait pas eu vent de cet entretien et donc de l'endroit où il avait atterri. Hanna n'avait sans doute pas eu l'occasion ou l'envie de vendre la mèche, il n'avait pas trop apprécié l'attitude de Gibbs envers Tony et Callen lors de leur enquête commune.

Il laissa son esprit au repos tandis qu'il laissait les premiers rayons du soleil le caresser doucement. Parfaire son bronzage intégral serait sans doute à l'ordre de ce petit intermède. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas octroyé une séance de ce type dans un endroit aussi paradisiaque. Et la présence de l'ex Seal n'allait pas le troubler, ni l'empêcher de se dorer la pilule dans le plus simple appareil.

Et à vrai dire, il attendait de voir la réaction de McGarrett s'il le croisait alors qu'il était nu comme un ver. Son célibat commençait à lui peser et n'avoir que sa main pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires devenait lassant. Pouvoir sentir une bouche lui délivrer une fellation serait un heureux changement.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Steve s'éveilla et s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les bruits familiers de son environnement étaient pour lui à la fois un réconfort et un ravissement, rien ici ne masquait les sons naturels, pas de moteurs de voitures, de cris ou de disputes. Rien que le silence et le bruissement des feuilles, un craquement de branche sous le poids d'un animal, en définitive rien qu'autre que les bruits de la nature et de ses habitants.

Il bailla avant de se tourner vers son compagnon pour constater qu'il était seul. Surprenant que le départ de l'agent ne l'ait pas réveillé. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et jeta un regard alentour et constata que les affaires de Tony manquaient, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être debout depuis un moment. Il secoua la tête, il avait pensé que l'homme était plutôt un lève-tard parce qu'il se couchait souvent après minuit.

Il allait vraiment de surprise en surprise avec l'italien. Chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir découvert un indice quelconque sur l'homme, ses actions suivantes lui prouvaient qu'il était dans l'erreur. Il représentait non seulement une véritable énigme mais il était également un caméléon. Il avait constaté qu'il passait d'un état à l'autre avec tant de facilité qu'on pouvait penser qu'il le pratiquait depuis des années.

Il allait devoir faire en sorte de percer ce mystère et d'approcher suffisamment l'homme pour découvrir qui il était réellement. Il était captivé par le jeune agent, depuis les premiers jours où il avait couru derrière lui sans savoir qui il était mais déjà attiré par le sourire chaleureux qu'il adressait généreusement au portier de l'hôtel avant de s'élancer sur le parcours de son jogging.

Il se leva, s'empara de ses affaires avant de sortir rapidement. Il pensait trouver son compagnon assis près du feu mais il constata qu'il était seul. L'absence des affaires de Tony à cet endroit indiquaient qu'il avait décidé d'aller se baigner et il se dirigea donc vers le lac, un petit plongeon le rafraichirait avant d'attaquer la journée. Il parcourut la centaine de mètres sans faire de bruit et stoppa net devant un spectacle qui le cloua sur place, à la lisière des arbres qui le cachaient encore.

L'italien était sous la cascade, nu. Il était occupé à se laver les cheveux et tournait le dos à Steve qui pouvait ainsi admirer sans retenue le corps dont il lui arrivait parfois de rêver : un dos bronzé à souhait, une chute de reins qui le tentait, des fesses fermes qui le faisaient baver, des cuisses musclées juste ce qu'il fallait, de longues jambes bien galbées. Il salivait et souhaitait que l'homme fasse demi-tour pour apercevoir ce qui était encore caché.

Et comme si l'italien avait entendu son souhait, Tony finit par se retourner, les yeux fermés, il laissa l'eau de la montagne glisser sur son corps. Et même de cette distance, Steve pouvait enfin admirer ce qui l'intéressait et qui semblait être de belle taille, le froid avait réveillé cette partie de son anatomie qui n'attendait qu'un peu d'attention.

Steve avait remarqué que, depuis leur première rencontre, l'italien avait perdu quelques kilos. Le temps passé à pratiquer différents sports avait remodelé le corps de l'agent. Il avait perdu toutes ces rondeurs disgracieuses qui témoignaient d'une alimentation désordonnée, de trop d'heures passées au travail et peu à prendre soin de lui.

Et l'ex Seal était définitivement heureux de voir que l'objet de son désir prenait enfin le temps de penser à lui, de redécouvrir de simples plaisirs comme de paresser un peu au soleil sans aucun souci en tête… du moins durant quelques heures. Il ne connaissait pas non plus souvent ce genre de moment et il appréciait de le faire maintenant avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de son équipe.

Non pas qu'il ne serait pas content de musarder avec l'un d'eux mais pouvoir le faire avec Tony était bien plus gratifiant dans la mesure où, pour l'instant, le travail n'interfèrerait pas avec cet intermède bucolique. Et avoir le loisir de contempler l'homme dans le plus simple appareil était déjà un bonus.

Il regarda l'italien s'élancer dans l'eau en un plongeon parfait. Décidément, l'agent était un athlète accompli, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans divers sports d'après les propos tenus par ses agents qu'il avait interceptés durant leur opération. Steve se promettait de l'emmener faire de l'escalade un de ces jours. Il avait également entendu dire qu'il voulait s'essayer au deltaplane et au saut en parachute.

Steve fut sorti de ses pensées par le cri d'un oiseau qui le ramena au présent. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lac et se rendit compte que l'italien se diriger vers lui ou du moins dans la direction de la berge où il aperçut les vêtements et la serviette de son compagnon. Ne voulant pas être surpris en train d'espionner, il fit silencieusement demi-tour avant de repartir en sens inverse comme s'il arrivait juste.

Il déboucha sur la berge au moment où Tony sortait de l'eau dans toute la splendeur de sa nudité. Steve, surpris par l'apparition soudaine, stoppa net et ne put empêcher son regard de parcourir le corps offert à sa contemplation. Puis il releva les yeux vers le visage de l'italien qui le fixait avec un brin de malice dans les yeux et un léger sourire. Il ne chercha pas à attraper sa serviette pour se couvrir, sa nudité ne semblait pas le gêner, ce qui ravit intérieurement Steve.

« Eh ! » fut tout ce que l'hawaïen réussit à dire.

« Mc… » commença l'italien avant de se reprendre. « Steve » salua-t-il finalement.

« Bien dormi ? » s'enquit Steve.

« Oui, mieux que je ne l'espérais » avoua Tony sans détour.

« Rien de tel que la nature et un environnement calme pour faciliter le sommeil » remarqua le chef du 5.0.

« Ou un corps suffisamment fatigué pour trouver le repos » contra l'italien.

« Ça aussi » convint son compagnon. « Comment est l'eau ? »

« Bonne et assez fraîche pour vous réveiller un mort… ou autre chose » plaisanta Tony.

L'eau avait définitivement réveillé une partie de son anatomie qui dormait trop souvent depuis son arrivée. Certes, pour l'instant, c'était plutôt l'homme qui se tenait devant lui qui pourrait le faire réagir. Il vit l'ex Seal lever un sourcil inquisiteur à son dernier propos comme s'il soupesait ce qui avait été dit.

Tony ne dit rien de plus et ne fit aucun geste pour lui permettre de savoir ce que sa sentence sous-entendait. Steve devait se faire sa propre opinion. Et il le fit comprendre à sa manière. Le regard de Steve passa de son visage pour s'aventurer de plus en plus bas. Tony comprit qu'il était intéressé et il décida de tester sa théorie.

Il s'avança un peu plus comme pour prendre ses affaires et il vit Steve se figer. Le chef du 5.0 laissa tomber ses propres vêtements et ôta le dernier rempart qui cachait encore sa nudité. Son boxer atterrit au sol mettant les deux hommes à égalité. Aucun d'eux ne bougea durant quelques secondes avant que Tony ne s'approche délibérément.

L'italien colla légèrement son corps contre celui de l'hawaïen, mettant leurs hanches en contact. Steve se déplaça alors et agrippa la taille de Tony, puis pressa leurs deux corps depuis la poitrine jusqu'aux genoux. Enfin, il remonta l'une de ses mains et baissa la tête de l'italien qui le dépassait de quelques centimètres pour avoir l'opportunité de l'embrasser.

D'abord juste un effleurement des lèvres avant que Tony ne lui ouvre l'accès et Steve plongea sa langue dans la bouche et commença à jouer avec celle de son compagnon. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que l'air leur manque avant qu'ils n'y mettent fin en grognant. Tony émit un petit rire qui donna un frisson à Steve.

« Envie de faire ça depuis le premier jour où je vous ai croisé lorsque vous fassiez votre jogging il y a déjà plusieurs mois » avoua l'ex Seal. « Jamais pensé que je parviendrais à me fins en constatant que nos rencontres suivantes furent infructueuses. »

« Je ne me souviens que de celle du restaurant avec mon équipe » indiqua Tony.

« Oh, je vous ai également entendu jouer du piano dans un club » précisa le chef du 5.0.

Steve avait envie d'autre chose que de discuter et il le fit savoir en frottant son érection contre celle de son compagnon.

« Nous pourrions reporter cette discussion à plus tard, il me semble » proposa-t-il.

« Je crois que nous pourrions en effet y surseoir » convint Tony. « Mais que pourrions-nous faire de plus intéressant dans l'intervalle ? » demanda-t-il, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

Steve comprit que l'italien lui laissait le choix et il prit la décision de les ramener sous la tente. Faire l'amour en pleine nature était à remettre à plus tard, il avait besoin de quelques petites choses qui dormaient dans son sac en attendant de servir.

« Si nous regagnions la tente pour plus d'intimité et de confort » offrit-il à l'italien. « Pas prévu que mon envie de me baigner tournerait ainsi. »

« Ok mais ce n'est que partie remise pour une session en pleine nature » confia Tony.

Les deux hommes prirent leur serviette qu'ils enroulèrent autour de leur taille, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de voir surgir quelqu'un et si leur nudité ne les gênait pas outre mesure, elle pouvait indisposer un autre individu. Puis, ils récupérèrent leurs habits avant de reprendre le chemin du camp.

Arrivés à destination, ils se glissèrent sous la tente et se débarrassèrent de la serviette avant de s'allonger sur les duvets. Incertain de qui allait mener leur ébat, Steve prit le temps de farfouiller dans son sac pour sortir lubrifiant et préservatifs. Tony le regarda et comprit que soit l'ex Seal préférait être prêt à toute éventualité, soit…

« Auriez-vous prévu de me séduire coûte que coûte ? » s'enquit l'agent.

Steve déposa les objets et croisa le regard de l'italien qui était juste surpris et un brin moqueur mais aucunement accusateur. Et l'hawaïen en fut réconforté.

« A vrai dire… je saisis l'opportunité quand elle se présente, je préfère donc être prêt et paré » avoua-t-il en rougissant légèrement. « Mais j'avais bon espoir que cette sortie nous permette de nous rapprocher un peu plus. »

Tony leva la main, effleura la joue de son compagnon et esquissa un léger sourire. Il aimait bien l'ex Seal, il avait senti une connexion dès leur première rencontre mais avait pensé qu'elle était surtout due à son abstinence prolongée. Puis il avait compris qu'il y avait plus mais ne pensait pas que son attraction serait réciproque.

Il avait alors décidé de laisser le temps faire son effet et voir ce qui arriverait. Lui aussi avait pris la résolution de provoquer une réaction lors de cette escapade, il avait également pris la précaution de se munir des mêmes articles au cas où… Il semblerait que tous deux soient sur la même longueur d'ondes en ce qui concernait leur relation.

« Ok, j'avais la même idée » confessa également Tony. « Je vous laisse mener la danse, j'ai très envie de vous sentir en moi. »

Steve pencha la tête sur le côté tout en l'observant. L'italien ne semblait pas opposé à être le receveur et l'ex Seal en était heureux. Mais avant de procéder à quoi que ce soit, il avait une chose à dire.

« Je pense que l'on peut abandonner le vouvoiement » statua-t-il. « Après tout, ce que nous allons faire va nous connecter si intimement qu'il sera difficile de nous considérer comme des étrangers. »

« Hum, parfaitement d'accord, Stevie » approuva Tony.

Et pour renforcer les propos de l'hawaïen, quoi de mieux que de lui attribuer un petit surnom affectueux… qu'il devra sans doute perfectionner.

Steve apprécia autant la réponse que le diminutif que l'italien venait de lui donner. Un signe évident qu'il considérait sa relation plus étroite sur un plan très personnel. Il avait noté que l'agent avait tendance à décerner un surnom à ceux qu'il estimait suffisamment proche de lui et qu'il considérait comme des amis. Chaque membre de l'équipe de Tony en possédait un et ceux de Steve obtiendraient certainement le leur sous peu.

Pour marquer son approbation, il se pencha et s'empara des lèvres de l'italien pour un autre 'baiser-découverte'. Puis ses mains se mirent à caresser la peau douce et bronzée, ses doigts jouèrent avec les tétons qu'ils excitèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dressent et que Tony grogne son plaisir. Sa bouche quitta celle de l'italien puis elle vagabonda sur le cou, les épaules, la poitrine pour venir mordiller les tétons l'un après l'autre.

Elle descendit ensuite vers le nombril qu'elle explora avant d'aller plus bas, évitant la partie la plus sensible pour mordiller les cuisses et revenir à l'organe qui se dressait fièrement dans l'attente d'être l'objet de son attention. La langue parcourut toute la longueur depuis la base jusqu'à la tête où elle taquina la petite fente. L'excitation fit gémir Tony et réjouit Steve qui continua à torturer délicieusement son futur amant.

Lorsqu'il engloutit le pénis, l'italien haleta et grogna, Steve posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et de l'étouffer par inadvertance. Sa bouche et sa langue se conjuguèrent pour exciter suffisamment son homme mais sans pour autant l'amener à l'orgasme. Il voulait que tous deux connaissent l'ultime plaisir ensemble.

Il libéra le membre, ce qui fit grogner Tony de frustration, et se redressa à la recherche de la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il ouvrit. Il enduisit des doigts et comprenant ce qui allait suivre, Tony écarta un peu plus les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès à la partie la plus intime de son corps. Steve prit le temps de masser le périnée avant d'aller plus loin.

Il glissa finalement un doigt dans l'anus qu'il fit entrer et sortir avant d'en ajouter un second. Il partit ensuite à la recherche de la petite glande qui allait faire monter la tension et il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé lorsque Tony poussa un gémissement et souleva son bassin. Il taquina alors la prostate juste assez pour entretenir le désir avant que ses doigts continuent de détendre les muscles.

« Je suis prêt, Mc… » commença Tony avant de se reprendre. « Steve, s'il te plait… »

« S'il te plait… quoi ? » le nargua l'ex Seal.

« Baise-moi avant que je ne prenne les choses en main » grommela Tony qui devenait impatient.

« Oh, tu deviens autoritaire » nota Steve avec amusement.

Mais lui aussi sentait son désir prendre le pas sur sa retenue et il se redressa, prit le préservatif qu'il glissa sur son sexe avant de l'enduire de lubrifiant. Il se positionna entre les jambes de Tony et lentement, il s'introduisit dans l'étroit tunnel qui l'attendait. L'anneau de muscles fut franchi avec douceur, il fit une pause avant de poursuivre sa lente progression.

Il surveillait le visage de l'italien pour noter tout inconfort qui pourrait survenir mais ne vit rien qui puisse lui signaler un quelconque problème. Tony avait les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il poussait de petits soupirs et grognements et montra finalement son impatience en soulevant soudain son bassin.

Son mouvement propulsa le sexe de Steve plus profondément en lui où il buta sur sa prostate. Le gémissement de plaisir qu'il poussa fit sourire son compagnon qui ressentit sa fierté de procurer cette sensation à son homme. Il réitéra ses va et vient avec chaque fois plus de force, alternant cependant mouvements lents et rapides, ce qui faisait grogner Tony lorsqu'il ralentissait.

Finalement, Steve sentit son orgasme commencer sa lente ascension et il accéléra son rythme. Il prit le sexe de Tony en main et le masturba en un mouvement identique et en cadence. Les deux hommes parvinrent au plaisir suprême ensemble à la grande satisfaction de l'ex Seal.

Steve attendit que leurs corps reprennent un rythme normal et qu'il puisse se dégager sans causer de douleur à Tony. Il se redressa, attrapa une serviette pour nettoyer son compagnon, enleva avec précaution le préservatif qu'il noua avant de le jeter dans une poche qui leur servait de poubelle. Puis, il s'allongea près de l'italien qui vint se blottir contre lui, sa tête sur l'épaule du Seal.

« Ça va ? » demanda finalement son amant.

« Oh, oui, Tony » soupira Steve. « C'était… »

« Bien » hasarda Tony.

« Plus que ça, pleinement… satisfaisant. Et pour toi ? » demanda Steve, un peu incertain.

« Mieux que d'utiliser ma main, c'est certain » affirma Tony en riant.

Ses doigts traçaient des arabesques sur la poitrine de Steve qui répondit en retour par un geste similaire. Sa main allait et venait sur la peau douce du dos de Tony et il constata que la chute de rein était sensible à son toucher. Une information à conserver dans sa mémoire pour une future exploration plus approfondie.

« C'était plus que bien, c'était parfait, Steve » ajouta Tony d'un ton sérieux pour rassurer son amant. « Je n'ai pas connu autant de plaisir depuis des mois. »

Steve se rengorgea, il n'avait pas non plus eu de rapport aussi gratifiant depuis un bon moment et il était comblé. Et il se devait de le faire savoir.

« Moi aussi » admit-il également. « Pas eu le temps, ni même l'envie de rencontrer quelqu'un depuis que nos chemins se sont croisés » avoua-t-il sans honte.

« Hum, je suis flatté que tu te sois astreint à une abstinence aussi longue. »

« Pas faute d'avoir eu des ouvertures mais je n'étais pas intéressé. »

« Sans savoir si nous aurions la possibilité de nous rencontrer réellement, c'était risqué ! » s'étonna Tony.

« J'aurais fini par provoquer une rencontre d'une manière ou d'une autre » stipula Steve. « Après tout, je suis flic, trouver qui tu étais aurait été facile. »

« Tu l'as prouvé en tentant d'accéder à mon dossier » rappela Tony d'un ton légèrement réprobateur.

« J'avoue que je ne savais pas que le nouveau chef du bureau du NCIS et l'homme qui me hantait était en fait une seule et même personne. Ce n'est que lorsque tu es apparu dans nos locaux que j'ai su et la surprise a été de taille. J'ai eu du mal à ne pas montrer mon étonnement et mon intérêt. »

« Oh mais je l'avais noté » déclara Tony d'une voix amusée. « Mais ma visite était professionnelle et je ne pouvais abonder dans ce sens devant ton équipe. »

« Tu as bien caché ton jeu, dans ce cas parce que je n'étais pas certain si j'avais une chance de t'intéresser. »

« Ah, mes talents pour les missions sous couverture ont porté leurs fruits dans ce cas » précisa l'italien.

Steve se redressa et le fixa un instant avant de soupirer.

« Tu veux dire que tu fais partie de ces agents qui sont doués pour jouer n'importe quel rôle ? » demanda-t-il un tantinet curieux et anxieux.

« Eh, je ne joue pas de rôle ici et maintenant » s'exclama Tony, indigné. « Je suis sincère lorsque je mets mes propres sentiments en jeu. J'ai déjà été échaudé une fois, je n'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience. Ok ? »

« Hum, désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer » s'excusa Steve avec un air contrit.

« Aucune importance si cette mise au point est suffisante pour te rassurer » bougonna l'italien.

Il étudia Steve un long moment avant d'oser poser LA question.

« Quand pourrons-nous recommencer ? »

Steve éclata de rire, à la fois surpris par la demande et par la joie qui l'envahit de savoir que ce n'était pas une simple passade.

« Bientôt » promit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il s'écarta lorsque l'air leur manqua et observa à son tour son amant qui lui adressa un sourire si tendre qu'il fit fondre l'ex Seal. Steve comprit que l'italien était aussi accroché qu'il l'était lui-même et que le risque qu'il avait pris était payant. Certes, ils n'en étaient pas encore à parler de vivre ensemble, loin de là mais leur relation venait de prendre un tour plus intime en un temps record.

Steve avait rêvé de cet instant mais il avait pensé qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs jours pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Tony l'avait dit, il avait bien caché son jeu et même si parfois, quelques regards avaient été explicites, ils étaient vite dissimulés. A tel point que Steve avait pensé les avoir imaginés.

La réalité était tout autre et il entendait profiter de ce petit intermède pour consolider cette relation et apprendre à connaitre un peu mieux cet homme si complexe.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Voilà, je pense que ce chapitre vous ravira puisqu'il était attendu avec impatience.

Encore deux ou trois chapitres avant de revoir les deux équipes du NCIS être réunies pour une enquête.

A bientôt

Chtimi


	19. Chapitre 18 : Mouvements prioritaires

.

.

 _Tout d'abord, bonne fête des mères à toutes les mamans (moi, y compris)._

 _._

 _De retour après une longue pause dont je m'excuse. J'espère pouvoir reprendre l'écriture avec plus d'assiduité si ma muse le permet et si la vie me laisse quelque répit._

 _._

 _J'attends vos commentaires comme d'habitude sur ce chapitre transitoire._

.

.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

 **Chapitre 18 : Mouvements prioritaires**

La semaine loin de leur travail avait profité aux deux hommes. Ils avaient exploré leur petit paradis, nagé ensemble en s'amusant comme deux gamins. Ils avaient également échangé sur de bien des sujets, leurs goûts en matière de loisirs et autres. La discussion avait également abordé leurs équipes respectives et leur travail.

Steve avait commenté sur les deux enquêtes de l'agent et notamment l'arrestation du terroriste et celle du trafic d'armes. Tony avait senti l'intérêt du policier et l'admiration sous-jacente dans ses propos. Il avait tenté de minimiser son rôle mais Steve l'avait contredit en lui rappelant qu'il avait procédé seul à l'arrestation de Kadri.

Sentant l'embarras de son compagnon, il n'avait pas insisté plus. Steve avait compris que l'agent avait un souci et acceptait difficilement les compliments qui lui étaient personnellement adressés sans en discerner la raison. Il avait noté ce fait lors de leur entretien avec le Directeur du NCIS où Tony n'avait eu de cesse de proclamer que la réussite de l'opération était un travail d'équipe.

Malgré leur bonne entente apparente, aucun n'avait révélé de véritables informations sur son passé. Steve n'avait pas abordé le sujet qui le peinait toujours, à savoir la mort brutale de son père. Le fait de n'avoir pu se rapprocher de lui avant sa mort était un poids qu'il ne pouvait alléger pour l'instant. Il ignorait si Tony connaissait la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté l'offre de la Gouverneure Jameson.

Les quelques rares détails que Tony avait distillés au cours de leurs discussions l'amenaient également à réaliser que l'enfance de l'italien n'avait pas été heureuse et que sa relation avec son père ne devait pas être étroite, loin de là. Il lui semblait plutôt que les deux hommes avaient eu une relation plutôt très distendue, voire inexistante avec leur géniteur.

Ce fait mis à part, ils profitèrent pleinement de cette semaine en pleine nature. Contrairement aux paroles de Tony concernant son aversion pour le camping, il constata qu'il se faisait parfaitement à la vie et au manque de commodités. Steve prit plaisir à lui apprendre à poser un piège et à pêcher, activités qui lui permirent de toucher son compagnon sans retenue.

Ils partagèrent la préparation de leur repas, Steve s'occupant de dépecer le gibier ou vider le poisson et Tony se chargeant de la cuisson. Le partage des tâches leur vint naturellement sans qu'aucun ne consulte l'autre. Chacun, à tour de rôle, lavait les ustensiles ou entretenait le feu après avoir procéder à la collecte de bois mort dans les environs immédiats de leur camp.

Ce qu'il apprécia le plus fut certainement leur nuit sous la tente, faire l'amour langoureusement, sans précipitation. Et il aima le fait que chacun pouvait inter-changer le rôle dans leur relation, être le meneur ou être le mené. Avoir la possibilité de donner ou recevoir apportait encore un plus bien plus appréciable que de n'avoir qu'un seul rôle. Steve estimait qu'une bonne relation consistait en un échange équitable.

Hélas, la fin de la semaine arriva bien trop vite à son goût et il fallut songer à repartir vers la civilisation. Et Steve ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres tandis qu'ils remballaient le matériel.

« Alors déçu de ton séjour ? »

La question eut un effet immédiat sur l'italien qui se figea et fixa Steve avec perplexité.

« Si tu oses poser une telle question, c'est que mon charme n'a pas opéré » répondit Tony. « Il va falloir que je sois plus persuasif. »

« Est-ce à dire que nous poursuivons notre relation après notre retour ? » s'enquit Steve presque timidement.

Tony s'approcha, leva le menton de Steve et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce fut le manque d'air qui les sépara.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêcherait de continuer à nous voir » précisa l'italien en plantant son regard dans celui de son amant. « Mis à part le travail qui pourrait limiter nos rencontres, personne ne pourra interférer dans notre relation. Je ne laisserai personne me dicter ou m'imposer une conduite qui serait contraire à mes désirs. »

Tony lui caressa la joue et lui adressa un sourire charmeur et un peu timide en même temps, ce qui remua Steve.

« Le sexe est fantastique mais j'espère que notre relation ne se résume pas à ça » poursuivit l'italien. « Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle peut évoluer bien au-delà de cet aspect, nous avons suffisamment de goûts communs qui nous rapprochent et également des goûts différents qui permettront à chacun de nous de s'octroyer un peu d'autonomie. Un vrai challenge pour ne pas sombrer dans une routine ennuyeuse. Prêt à relever ce défi, McSeal ? »

Steve avait écouté les paroles de Tony avec un peu d'appréhension qui s'était allégée au fur et à mesure qu'il les distillait. Maintenant, il était rassuré sur l'avenir et il était définitivement conquis par son homme. Le simple fait que Tony lui donne ce petit surnom était déjà très révélateur sur son degré d'implication dans leur relation, seule une personne qui vous appréciait beaucoup songeait à vous attribuer un surnom.

« Et comment ! » s'exclama Steve. « Je tiens à ce que cette relation réussisse et si nous devons pour ça être indulgent l'un envers l'autre et respecter nos différences, je suis pour à cent pour cent. Faire un mixte entre nos ressemblances et nos différences pour harmoniser notre quotidien me semble un bon départ. »

« Nous y parviendrons au fil du temps, Steve si chacun de nous veut bien y mettre du sien » assura l'italien. « Aucune relation n'est parfaite ou idyllique, c'est en faisant des concessions que l'on peut réussir, l'amour seul n'est pas suffisant pour alimenter une relation. Rassuré ? »

Steve le regarda avec étonnement. Comment ce diable d'homme faisait pour deviner ses pensées ?

« Tu es devin pour toujours connaitre mes pensées ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton taquin.

Tony haussa les épaules et esquissa un petit sourire.

« J'ai la faculté de savoir lire le langage corporel et d'en déduire certaines choses » expliqua Tony. « De même, j'ai la capacité de pouvoir analyser une situation et de l'exploiter au mieux. Une compétence très utile pour les missions sous couverture. »

« Très utile, en effet » confirma Steve.

« Allez, McSeal, il est temps de terminer de charger, de nettoyer notre camp et de nous mettre en route » rappela Tony, fort à propos.

Steve lâcha un gros soupir qui fit rire Tony.

« Je sais » précisa-t-il. « Moi aussi, j'aurai aimé prolonger notre escapade mais il est l'heure de songer à rentrer, mon temps est écoulé. Ce n'est que notre première escapade ensemble, il y en aura d'autres. »

« Oui, je l'espère » déclara Steve, l'espoir perceptible dans sa voix.

Ils terminèrent leurs préparatifs, veillèrent à laisser la nature aussi propre que possible avant de se mettre en route. Leur retour leur prit plusieurs heures avant qu'ils ne parviennent, en fin d'après-midi, à leur point de départ. Ils rendirent les quads, transférèrent le matériel dans la voiture de Steve et rentrèrent rapidement.

Une fois chez l'ex Seal, ils rangèrent le matériel dans le garage avant de gagner la maison.

« Tu veux prendre une douche et te reposer avant de diner ? » proposa Steve.

Tony réfléchit et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie de se séparer de l'homme aussi vite. Il acquiesça à la proposition.

« Tu peux aussi reprendre la chambre d'ami ? »

« Ne suis-je pas le bienvenu dans ton lit, McSeal ? » gronda Tony en s'avançant vers Steve.

Steve le laissa s'approcher et l'agrippa par le cou avant de prendre possession de sa bouche pour un baiser passionné avant qu'ils ne se séparent, faute d'air. Tony lui dédia un sourire ravageur et Steve sentit ses jambes flageoler et son cœur faire un bond.

« Je crois que je peux te faire une place » parvint-il à dire.

« Bien » approuva l'italien. « Je vais prendre cette douche maintenant. »

« Seul ? » grommela Steve.

« Si nous voulons manger ce soir, il vaut mieux » affirma son compagnon.

Puis Tony attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers l'étage, il déposa son bagage dans la chambre de Steve qu'il admira un instant avant de prendre des vêtements de rechange et de gagner la salle de bains. La douche le revigora et délassa ses muscles endoloris par la conduite du quad sur un terrain difficile.

Il se sécha, s'habilla, redescendit et rejoignit Steve dans le salon. Après avoir déposé un baiser rapide sur le front de l'italien, Steve prit à son tour le chemin de l'étage et de la salle de bains pour une douche rapide. Il se changea et revint prendre sa place près de Tony. L'italien avait déposé une bière à son intention sur la table et Steve s'en saisit en le remerciant.

Durant la demi-heure suivante, tous deux se relaxèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées avant que Tony ne propose de préparer le repas. Ils explorèrent le contenu du réfrigérateur et préparèrent un rapide dîner qu'ils partagèrent tout en regardant un match de football de façon plutôt distraite. Ils rangèrent ensuit la cuisine avant de gagner l'étage.

Un petit tour dans la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents et les deux hommes s'allongèrent sous les couvertures. Steve se blottit aussitôt contre Tony avant de bailler et de soupirer. Les deux hommes sombrèrent bientôt dans le sommeil, tendrement enlacés.

Le réveil fut graduel mais aussi sexuel. Steve fut ramené à la conscience par la sensation d'une bouche et d'une langue très actives sur son membre viril. Il leva juste assez la tête pour regarder son sexe disparaitre dans la bouche de son compagnon tandis que sa main allait se perdre entre ses fesses. Un doigt procéda au massage en règle de son anus avant de s'enfoncer doucement dans l'étroit passage.

Steve grogna et écarta un peu plus les jambes permettant ainsi à Tony d'avoir plus d'espace. Il laissa l'italien le préparer graduellement et sans précipitation avant qu'il ne lui fasse comprendre qu'il était prêt. Tony lui sourit malicieusement avant de se relever et se mettre en position, il se pencha pour échanger un baiser brûlant puis se décida enfin à se glisser dans l'étroit tunnel qui l'accueillit chaleureusement.

Steve ajusta sa position pour aider Tony et les deux hommes trouvèrent leur rythme qui le mena rapidement à leur orgasme mutuel. Tony attendit un moment, laissant son sexe quitter naturellement le corps de son compagnon avant de s'allonger près de l'ex Seal.

« Bon giorno, tesoro » murmura-t-il en plaçant une main sur la poitrine glabre de Steve.

Les doigts qui traçaient des arabesques sur sa poitrine firent frissonner Steve lorsqu'ils effleurèrent ses tétons. Il grogna et sa réaction provoqua un gloussement de la part de l'italien. Tony avait déjà appris ce qui faisait réagir son amant et cette connaissance lui permettait de pimenter leurs ébats.

Il adorait entendre l'ex Seal pousser des gémissements et autres bruits en réaction de ses attouchements. C'était le signe évident qu'il parvenait à satisfaire son partenaire et c'était toujours gratifiant. Pour Tony, le sexe ne consistait pas seulement à assouvir un besoin mais également à procurer du plaisir aux deux partenaires. Et il savait, sans pour autant en ressentir d'arrogance, qu'il était capable de combler celui ou celle qui partageait sa couche.

« Bonjour » répondit enfin Steve après avoir réussi à reprendre contrôle de son corps.

« Le travail nous appelle » remarqua Tony en soupirant.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains sans se préoccuper de cacher sa nudité. Dans ce genre de situation, c'était plutôt ridicule d'être pudique après avoir partagé un moment aussi intime. Et depuis qu'il avait repris sa vie en mains peu après son arrivée, il avait modifié sa façon de se nourrir et adopter un mode de vie plus sain.

Il avait déjà perdu plusieurs kilos et son corps avait retrouvé une silhouette harmonieuse. Le sport qu'il pratiquait aussi bien à domicile qu'à l'extérieur avait remodelé et affiné ses muscles, un ventre plat et une taille plus fine n'étaient pas des atouts à négliger pour qui voulait attirer l'attention d'un sportif comme McGarrett.

Pour emporter définitivement l'intérêt de l'ex Seal, Tony marcha délibérément en balançant ses hanches de façon suggestive. Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule juste avant de quitter la pièce et esquissa un petit sourire en voyant la réaction de son compagnon. Il disparut dans l'autre pièce avec un gloussement de satisfaction.

Steve apprécia le spectacle et soupira à son tour. L'italien était définitivement attractif, trop sans doute pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Et lorsque sa démarche devint plus suggestive, il déglutit convulsivement en gémissant. Finalement, il s'extirpa du lit et alla rejoindre son invité qui était déjà sous la douche.

Les deux hommes se savonnèrent mutuellement, un geste que Steve apprécia à sa juste valeur. Il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion - en fait, jamais, s'il voulait être honnête - de goûter aux joies de ' _l'après'_ , ces moments qui suivaient l'acte et qui étaient aussi importants que l'acte lui-même… du moins à ses yeux.

Reposer tranquillement blottis l'un contre l'autre durant quelques minutes ou des heures, une douche partagée ensemble, un petit déjeuner déguster en partageant le journal étaient des instants qui démontraient l'intensité des sentiments des partenaires. Il avait trop connu de rencontres furtives pour ne pas jouir de ces gestes tendres.

Certes, les italiens étaient réputés pour être des romantiques mais tous ne dispensaient pas ces petits riens qui illustraient l'importance qu'ils accordaient à leur partenaire. Jusqu'ici, Steve n'avait jamais bénéficié d'autant d'attention de ses amants occasionnels, qu'ils soient mâles ou femelles. Il était d'autant plus comblé avec Tony qui semblait distribuer ses petites attentions tout naturellement.

La douche prit donc plus de temps que d'ordinaire pour l'ex Seal. Il récompensa son compagnon par un baiser fougueux auquel il fut mis fin avant que le feu ne renaisse dans leurs corps. L'heure de partir au travail approchait à grands pas et il leur restait le petit déjeuner à partager. Chacun regagna la chambre pour s'habiller rapidement et Tony rangea son sac.

L'italien suivit son compagnon au rez de chaussée, il déposa son sac près de la porte d'entrée avant de rejoindre Steve à la cuisine. Avec naturel et sans arrière-pensée, Tony s'activa bientôt à préparer une omelette aux légumes tandis que Steve déposait le reste des ingrédients sur la table et mettait le couvert. Thé et jus de tomate pour Steve, café léger et jus de pamplemousse pour Tony, pain grillé et fruits suivirent ensuite.

Une fois les omelettes déposées dans les assiettes, tous deux prirent place à table et dégustèrent ce premier repas de la journée en écoutant les informations. Ils rangèrent ensuite la vaisselle avec tant d'efficacité et sans gêne qu'il semblait qu'ils avaient de la pratique alors que tout était nouveau pour eux. Chacun gagna ensuite sa voiture pour se rendre au travail.

Tony s'arrêta près de celle de Steve, agrippa le cou de l'ex Seal pour un dernier baiser.

« Bonne journée et sois prudent, McSeal » déclara-t-il en le relâchant.

« La même chose pour toi, Stud » répondit Steve en souriant au regard étonné de l'italien. « Eh, j'ai le droit de choisir le surnom que je veux. »

« Sûr » le rassura Tony. « J'aurai pensé à mieux de ta part, tesoro » rit son compagnon.

« J'y réfléchirais plus tard » concéda le chef du 5.0.

Les deux hommes finirent par se séparer et prendre la route, chacun à destination de leur bureau respectif.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Comme souvent, Tony arriva le premier et il se dirigea vers leur kitchenette pour préparer le café, même si ce n'était pas forcément une tâche qui lui était dévolue. Il déposa la boite de pâtisseries qu'il avait achetées avant de gagner son bureau. Heureusement, aucun dossier urgent ne l'attendait mais un message de Maria lui demandant un rendez-vous prioritaire dès son retour. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait motiver ainsi la requête de son agent en probation.

Il consulta les dernières circulaires envoyées par mail à tous les bureaux et constata que rien d'urgent ou de prioritaire ne concernait son bureau. Ensuite, il consulta ses e-mails personnels et il fut ravi de constater que certains émanaient des membres du BAU, un autre de Jimmy qui le régalait des dernières anecdotes concernant le quartier général dans son ensemble.

Il avait ajouté juste quelques lignes pour signaler que l'équipe de Gibbs rencontrait de sérieux problèmes. Non seulement McGee et David se querellaient régulièrement pour débattre qui serait le meilleur second pour Gibbs mais ce dernier tardait à nommer l'un ou l'autre. Sachant que David était éliminée d'office dans la mesure où elle n'était pas un agent et ne pouvait prétendre au poste, Tony était étonné que son ancien patron n'ait pas forcé la nomination de McGee en dernier ressort malgré l'opposition de Vance.

En ce qui concernait l'israélienne, son arrogance et sa suffisance étaient tellement grandes qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde étonné qu'elle s'imagine pouvoir obtenir le poste même sans correspondre aux conditions requises. Elle avait toujours clamé la supériorité du Mossad par rapport au NCIS, l'entrainement intensif qu'elle avait suivi et insisté constamment sur ses compétences d'assassin.

Ce qui le surprenait plus encore fut que Gibbs n'avait pas encore songé à le remplacer. Avait-il décidé d'attendre dans l'espoir que Tony revienne ? Il avait pourtant été clair avec l'ancien Marine, il était hors de question qu'il reprenne sa place dans l'équipe si sa composition ne changeait pas. Il ne retravaillerait pas avec McGee, David et même Gibbs sauf si une enquête commune l'y obligeait.

Le jeune légiste indiquait également que Ducky s'interrogeait toujours sur la raison de l'attitude de l'italien envers lui. Tony fronça les sourcils en lisant la remarque, il lui semblait que le médecin légiste aurait dû deviner que la rupture de sa promesse envers l'italien était le motif principal qui l'avait motivé à désapprouver le Dr Mallard.

Afin de ne pas aggraver la situation entre les deux hommes, Tony s'empressa de faire une réponse rapide à Jimmy. Il indiqua que Ducky s'était engagé solennellement à ne jamais divulguer quoi que ce soit concernant son état de santé mais qu'il avait décidé de rompre unilatéralement son serment en faisant appel à Brad et son confrère pour expliquer le refus de Tony d'accéder à l'ultimatum de DiNozzo Sr concernant une greffe.

Certes, ses collègues ne cessaient de le harceler à ce sujet mais, aux yeux de Tony, ce n'était pas un motif suffisant pour briser sa parole. Il avait confiance en Ducky, une confiance qu'il avait accordée en vertu du statut du médecin et de la confidentialité médecin/patient. Mallard avait toujours prôné la discrétion sur la santé de ses patients vivants mais elle ne s'appliquait apparemment pas à Tony.

Il termina son mail et l'envoya en espérant que Jimmy ne serait pas pris à parti par son mentor. Le différend qui opposait Ducky et Tony ne le concernait en rien, l'écossais ne devait pas lui tenir rigueur de prendre position pour l'italien dans la mesure où tous deux étaient amis. L'agent avais pris Palmer sous son aile presque dès son arrivée au NCIS lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas d'ami et qu'il manquait de confiance en lui.

Leur relation professionnelle avait évoluée vers une amitié timide après la mort brutale de Pacci puis elle s'était renforcée après l'affaire Jeffrey White. L'attaque de White pour le tuer et l'indifférence de ses collègues envers les conséquences pour Tony avaient rapprochés les deux hommes. Palmer avait pris sur lui de veiller sur l'italien, de l'obliger à parler de l'incident pour le dédramatiser.

Ducky n'avait même pas pris la peine de le conseiller, ni même de l'ausculter. Il l'avait simplement dirigé vers les urgences pour traiter la plaie ouverte sur son cou là où White avait posé le couteau pour l'égorger. Gibbs l'avait ignoré et Todd l'avait taquiné tant et plus sans ménagement. Elle n'avait même pas songé un seul instant le traumatisme que l'affaire avait pu lui causer.

Il avait toujours suspecté que son diplôme en profilage n'avait pas été validé par l'examen final. Comment un profileur pouvait autant se tromper dans ses profils ? Elle n'avait jamais été fichu d'établir un profil correct en ce qui le concernait. Elle n'avait vu que l'éternel étudiant qu'il s'amusait à exagérer et le traitait en conséquence comme un agent de moindre importance.

Seul Palmer avait su voir au-delà de la façade joviale dont il avait fait étalage au bénéfice de ses collègues. Il avait réagi en professionnel et avait supporté Tony durant les semaines suivantes tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre pied et de se déculpabiliser. Les deux jeunes gens avaient commencé à se fréquenter plus souvent en dehors du travail et étaient devenus de vrais amis qui pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

A l'époque, Tony commençait tout juste à reconnaitre que McGee n'était pas le « bleu » idéal, celui dont on pouvait être fier. Il se laissait trop facilement influencé par une personnalité plus forte que la sienne et surtout si c'était une femme. Sans doute dû au fait d'avoir été élevée par deux femmes, sa mère et sa grand-mère et ce, en l'absence fréquente de son père. Il était souvent mené par le bout du nez par Todd sans qu'il ne proteste.

L'italien finalement laissa ses pensées dérivées vers un sujet plus plaisant. La semaine qu'il avait passée avec McGarrett lui avait permis de concrétiser l'attirance mutuelle que tous deux ressentaient mais n'osaient finaliser. Avoir réussi à passer outre son amour pour Gibbs (ou plutôt son désir sexuel et charnel), lui avait permis de prendre conscience de certaines choses.

Avoir traversé une longue période d'abstinence lui avait également fait apprécier l'intermède passionnel avec Steve et il avait réalisé que son attirance était plus que sexuelle. Ces quelques jours leur avaient permis de se connaitre sur un plan plus personnel même s'il leur restait beaucoup à apprendre l'un sur l'autre. Tony n'était pas le bavard impénitent que certains croyaient.

Sa vie personnelle était un sujet privé qu'il avait tenté – et réussi – de maintenir à l'écart de la curiosité de ses ex-collègues. Il lui était maintenant difficile de se dévoiler au premier abord, il fallait qu'il ait confiance dans l'autre personne pour lui laisser voir sa vraie personnalité.

McGarrett en avait eu un aperçu durant leur semaine de camping. Tony avait laissé tomber le côté 'agent' pour être juste lui-même. Il avait pressenti que pour intéresser le flic, il devait lui montrer quelque chose qu'il apprécierait. Son sens de l'humour était en général bien accueilli quand il était léger mais il fallait autre chose pour appâter McGarrett. Encore que le Commander semblait déjà bien ferré. Il suffisait seulement de maintenir le contact assez longtemps pour être connecté.

Le sexe était fantastique mais il était essentiel qu'il y ait plus que ça pour que leur relation perdure. Sans centres d'intérêts communs ou différents pour pimenter leur relation, elle n'aurait pas de futur. Etre constamment ensemble et souvent séparé serait trop, il fallait un savant mélange des deux. Avoir un travail différent permettait d'apprécier les moments passés ensuite ensemble.

Bien que leurs professions soient gourmandes en temps, ils pourraient éventuellement travailler main dans la main puisqu'elles étaient apparentées. Leur travail se croiserait comme il l'avait déjà fait une fois, c'était même presque inévitable au vu de la situation stratégique de l'ile qui attirait pas mal de trafics en tous genres. La base navale ne décourageait pas les plus téméraires (et les plus suicidaires) des trafiquants de tenter leur chance d'implanter leur sale trafic.

Mais pour l'heure, Tony avait d'autres préoccupations et non la moindre, le rendez-vous que Maria avait sollicité. Il se leva, se rendit dans la petite cuisine, sortit deux tasses et consultant sa montre pour vérifier l'heure et constatant que son agent serait là d'une minute à l'autre, les remplit et les porta dans son bureau. Il retournait dans la pièce pour prendre deux pâtisseries lorsque la jeune femme franchit la porte du bureau.

« Bonjour, Chef » le salua-t-elle joyeusement. « Ces vacances vous ont profité, on dirait » ajouta-t-elle en voyant le beau hâle de l'italien.

« Bonjour, Maria » lui rendit-il sa joviale salutation. « Vacances agréables et reposantes, même si elles ont été assez sportives. »

« Oh, je croyais que vous deviez juste faire du farniente » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le sport est pour moi une forme de détente, je suis un ancien athlète et dès que j'ai l'occasion, je pratique un sport ou un autre. »

Il invita son agent à gagner le bureau 'privé' d'un geste de la main. Il la suivit, ferma la porte et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Il observa un instant Maria qui sirotait son café.

« Vous avez souhaité un entretien particulier » débuta-t-il. « Y a-t-il un souci quelconque avec l'équipe ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oh, non, non, Tony, tout va bien avec vous et l'équipe » s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer. « Je suis navrée si vous avez pensé qu'il y avait une mésentente ou un autre problème plus grave. En fait… »

Elle s'interrompit et fouilla dans son sac d'où elle retira un document qu'elle lui tendit. Tony le prit et déplia le feuillet. L'objet du courrier lui sauta aussitôt aux yeux : 'démission'. Il reposa la lettre sur son bureau et soupira.

« Une démission dénote en général un problème grave, Maria » nota-t-il d'une voix tendue.

« Vous n'avez pas lu jusqu'au bout, Chef » le réprimanda gentiment son agent.

Tony reprit la feuille et parcourut la totalité du message. Arrivé à la fin, il souriait mais avec un soupçon de tristesse. Maria savait que la nouvelle serait accueillie avec un plaisir mitigé.

« Sincères félicitations, Maria » finit-il par dire. « Je comprends mieux pour quelle raison vous choisissez de partir. Etre mère est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à une femme et vous méritez amplement cette chance. »

« Si Julian n'avait pas obtenu la promotion qu'il attendait, nous serions restés ici » clarifia Maria. « Mais Los Angeles est une étape pour lui, il vise un poste à responsabilités et il lui faut passer par ce bureau. »

« Et vous, que comptez-vous faire ? Mettre fin à votre carrière d'agent fédéral ? » demanda Tony.

« Je vais poser ma candidature pour le FBI, le bureau de L.A est assez réputé » l'informa-t-elle. « Si je ne suis pas retenue, je pense m'orienter vers la police locale. »

« Vous allez attendre la naissance pour reprendre une activité ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est ce que mon médecin préconise » déclara-t-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Cette première grossesse est trop tardive à son goût et il préfère que je ne prenne pas de risque avec la santé du bébé ou la mienne. »

« Il a raison, mieux vaut être raisonnable et vous prémunir de faire une fausse couche » renchérit l'italien en jouant avec sa tasse vide. « Vous savez, nous pourrions surseoir à votre démission et vous mettre en congé maladie jusqu'à la date de votre congé maternité. Ainsi, vous ne perdriez aucun avantage dû à votre grossesse. Vous pourriez nous faire part de votre décision de quitter l'agence après l'accouchement. De cette manière, vous ne serez pas pénalisé financièrement. »

« Je ne voudrais pas profiter de mon état pour… » commença-t-elle.

Elle fut coupée rapidement par Tony.

« Ce n'est pas profité des circonstances, c'est juste remettre les choses en perspective » affirma-t-il simplement. « Vous allez demander à votre médecin de me transmettre un arrêt, vous contactez un déménageur et préparez tranquillement votre déménagement. Vous avez le droit de passer votre congé maladie où vous le souhaitez. Lorsque le petit sera né, vous profiterez de votre congé maternité et ensuite, nous aviserons. Entendu ? »

« Je… »

Elle ne put en dire plus, les larmes menaçaient de couler. Julian et elle avaient longuement discuté et notamment pour la partie financière. Malgré sa promotion et le déménagement pris en charge par son employeur, l'augmentation de salaire n'était pas mirobolante. Et sa démission impliquait qu'elle ne toucherait pas de salaire. Et voilà que Tony lui proposait une solution à un épineux problème. Elle ne méritait pas d'avoir un chef aussi généreux et aussi compréhensif.

« Eh, un bébé coute cher, surtout lorsque c'est le premier » avança Tony. « Vous allez devoir acheter tout un tas de choses qui lui seront nécessaires. J'imagine également que la promotion n'est pas forcément assortie d'une augmentation de salaire conséquente. Il est donc indispensable que vous conserviez votre salaire. Il est hors de question que le petit gars vienne au monde et dorme dans le tiroir d'une commode parce qu'il n'a pas de lit. »

Maria rit, comprenant l'analogie avec la naissance de Jésus. Elle se reprit et discuta des détails du déménagement, de la recherche d'un logement. Tony lui donna quelques conseils judicieux et juste avant la fin de l'entretien, il lui fit une autre proposition.

« Si vous optez pour un emploi au FBI, n'hésitez pas à donner mon nom comme référence. Et surtout, prévenez-moi, je pourrais dire un mot en votre faveur. »

« Merci pour tout, Tony, ces quelques mois avec vous ont été les plus agréables que j'ai passés à l'agence » déclara-t-elle avec émotion. « Vous avez su nous redonner un élan que nous avions perdu sous la houlette de l'Agent Barnett. Je serais partie plus tôt si vous n'aviez pas su nous motiver et nous soutenir. »

« Une équipe ne se compose pas uniquement d'un chef qui récolte les lauriers pour le travail de ses subordonnés » expliqua l'italien. « Chacun de vous contribue au succès de l'équipe et chacun de vous doit en recevoir la récompense, qu'elle soit simplement des félicitations de ma part ou de celle du Directeur. La reconnaissance du travail bien fait est un facteur de motivation puissant. »

Tous deux saisirent leur tasse et Tony ouvrit la porte, laissa passer Maria et se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. Constatant qu'aucun autre agent n'était encore présent, il posa une question.

« Comptez-vous informer l'équipe aujourd'hui ou souhaitez-vous attendre un peu ? »

« Je pense que je fais l'annonce tout à l'heure » décida la future maman. « Je prends rendez-vous avec ma gynécologue et je lui demande l'arrêt maladie comme vous l'avez demandé. »

« Bien mais cet arrangement ne regarde que nous, Maria » la prévint-il. « Inutile de mettre vos collègues dans la confidence. »

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Une demi-heure plus tard, les félicitations pleuvaient de la part des trois hommes de l'équipe aussi bien pour la grossesse que pour la promotion de Julian. Lorsqu'elle annonça qu'elle était assortie d'un déménagement, chacun proposa son aide pour l'aider à préparer les cartons. Maria les remercia et indiqua qu'elle les préviendrait si nécessaire.

Le café terminé, l'équipe reprit le travail après avoir salué leur collègue qui quitta le bureau après avoir donné une accolade à chacun d'eux. Celle qu'elle accorda à Tony fut plus longue et elle déposa un baiser amical sur sa joue avant de se détacher. Elle lui adressa un sourire de gratitude et tourna les talons avant de fondre en larmes.

Tony se fit charrier par ses agents dès que Maria fut sortie.

« Oh, Chef, vous avez eu droit au 'câlin spécial Maria' » plaisanta Paul.

« Oui et pauvres de nous, nous n'avons eu droit qu'à un au-revoir banal » s'indigna Colin.

« Allez, au boulot, bandes d'idiots » les admonesta gentiment Tony.

Le reste de la journée se passa à réétudier des affaires non classées.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure, Tony fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il prit un appel de la part de Tobias.

« Eh, Tone, désolé de te réveiller de si bonne heure » s'excusa Toby. « Juste t'informer que nous arrivons à Honolulu en fin de journée. »

« L'avion atterrit à 18 heures » entendit-il Emily préciser.

« Merci, ma chérie » dit son père. « Le conteneur de nos affaires serait disponible vers 15 heures, heure locale. J'ignore si le bureau a prévu le transport jusqu'à la maison. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça » lui indiqua Tony. « Donne-moi les références du conteneur et je me charge de veiller à ce que le chargement soit acheminé jusqu'à ton domicile grâce à l'aide de quelques Marines. De cette façon, tout sera réparti dans les pièces pour déballer plus tard. Vous dormirez chez moi ce soir et vous pourrez tranquillement commencer à ranger demain. »

« Chouette, Tony, je voudrais déjà être à ce soir » déclara Emily d'une voix forte pour être entendue.

« Moi aussi, poussin » l'assura l'italien.

« C'est sympa, Tone mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça » nota Fornell.

« Eh, les amis sont là lorsque c'est nécessaire et ceci rentre dans la catégorie » dit Tony d'un ton ferme. « Je fais le nécessaire dès mon arrivée au bureau et je contacte la base. Connais-tu le cubage de ses affaires ? »

« Hum, je dirais 50 mètres cubes, peut-être un peu plus » estima Tobias.

« Ok, je vais demander plusieurs camions dans ce cas » précisa l'italien.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne gênera pas ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis pour me rendre service, Tony » s'enquit encore l'agent du FBI.

« Pa de souci, lorsque je préciserai que c'est dans l'intérêt d'une meilleure coopération avec ton agence, il n'y aura aucune objection. »

« Petit futé » dit Toby en riant.

« Eh, il faut savoir saisir les opportunités lorsqu'elles surgissent. »

« C'est certain » approuva son ami. « Bien, je te laisse, nous devons partir pour l'aéroport. A ce soir. »

« Bon voyage et à ce soir, Toby. Bises à Emily. »

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent et Tony se leva, se doucha et prit le temps d'avaler un café. Puis il inspecta les chambres d'amis pour vérifier que tout serait prêt pour le soir même. Il déposa des serviettes propres dans la salle de bains, vérifia les provisions disponibles pour le diner et quitta la maison. Il se dirigea vers la base afin de présenter sa requête au commandant de vive voix.

Tony passa le poste de sécurité sans souci, se gara sur le parking et gagna le bâtiment principal. Il salua quelques personnes avant d'accéder au bureau de la secrétaire du Commandant. Un appel téléphonique pour signaler sa présence et elle lui indiqua qu'il pouvait accéder au bureau. Il frappa et attendit d'être invité à entrer, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Le Commandant se leva pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Agent DiNozzo, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » le salua amicalement le Commandant en lui tendant la main. « Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore procédé à une arrestation spectaculaire qui requiert notre assistance d'une quelconque manière ? »

« Bonjour, Commandant » répondit Tony en lui rendant sa poignée de main. « Eh, non, je ne suis pas aussi chanceux. »

Le Commandant lui désigna le siège devant son bureau et l'invita à s'installer avant de reprendre place dans son propre fauteuil.

« A vrai dire, j'aurai un service à vous demander » commença Tony. « Et ce service pourra permettre de rétablir de bonnes relations entre la Navy, le NCIS et le FBI. »

« Dans quelle mesure ? » demandant le Commandant d'un ton curieux. « Si je me souviens bien, l'Agent Barnett et le responsable du bureau local du FBI ont toujours été plus ou moins en désaccord pour différentes raisons. »

« Le nouvel agent en charge du FBI est un ami que je connais depuis plusieurs années » expliqua l'agent. « Il arrive ce soir de DC pour finaliser son installation avant de prendre son poste la semaine prochaine. Le conteneur de ses affaires arrive au port cet après-midi et personne pour le réceptionner. Je me suis proposé pour le faire puisque son avion arrive plus tard. J'aurais souhaité savoir si je pouvais emprunter quelques Marines et 2 ou 3 camions pour transporter le tout jusqu'à son domicile. »

« Même si ce genre d'exercice ne rentre pas dans nos attributions, je suis enclin à vous rendre ce service dans la mesure où j'ai quelques Marines qui ont besoin de dépenser leur énergie pour une bonne cause » commença le Commandant. « Vous aurez vos gars et les camions sur le parking de l'agence à 14.45. Ça vous va ? »

« Parfait, Commandant » remercia Tony. « Et vous pouvez réserver un soir, l'agence vous invite pour un diner avec votre épouse. Je vous enverrai les détails plus tard. »

« Pas besoin de remerciement, Agent DiNozzo » contra aussitôt le militaire.

« J'y tiens » renchérit l'agent fédéral. « Un service en vaut un autre. »

« Très bien, je me rends » déclara le Commandant en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser et gagner le bureau avant que mes gars ne se demandent encore où je suis passée » conclut finalement Tony en se levant. « Encore merci et à une prochaine fois. »

« Bonne journée, Agent DiNozzo » le salua son interlocuteur.

Tony quitta le bureau, enchanté de constater qu'il pouvait compter sur la totale coopération de la base et de son personnel en cas de besoin, même à titre personnel semblait-il. Il était satisfait, les relations entre la Marine et le NCIS n'étaient pas toujours cordiales. En tant que représentant de l'agence fédérale sur l'ile, il tenait absolument à entretenir des rapports amicaux avec toutes les forces militaires ou policières.

Il regagna le bureau, salua ses subordonnés qui étaient déjà au travail. Chacun s'activa à terminer de rédiger les rapports et l'indispensable paperasserie inhérente à toute enquête. La matinée puis le début d'après-midi se passa à compléter sa part administrative et à revoir et corriger si nécessaire les rapports de ses agents.

Le moment de se rendre au port arriva et il rejoignit le convoi qui l'attendait sur le parking. Il salua les Marines d'un geste de la main et conversa avec le Lieutenant qui commandait le contingent. Il décida de prendre sa voiture et les devança jusqu'au port. Arrivé sur place, il fut dirigé vers le conteneur dont il vérifia les références avant de donner son feu vert pour le chargement dans les camions.

Il fallut presque deux heures pour transvaser le tout et il se félicita d'avoir accordé sa tenue vestimentaire pour ce travail. Le jean qu'il portait ne craignait rien et pour une fois, il avait enfilé un t-shirt alors qu'il préférait les chemises. Une fois la cargaison terminée, il accordait une pause à tous le temps de se désaltérer et de se reposer avant de se mettre en route vers leur destination, la maison qu'il avait dénichée pour Tobias.

Il leur fallut près d'une demi-heure pour arriver sur place et Tony sut qu'il ne pourrait accueillir ses amis. Il appela Mitchell et lui demanda de se rendre à l'aéroport et de ramener Tobias et Emily à leur futur domicile. Il commença à diriger le déchargement des cartons, Fornell avait eu la bonne idée de noter la destination sur chacun.

Le travail était bien avancé lorsque Tobias et sa fille firent leur apparition, Mitchell sur leurs talons. Emily se précipita dans les bras que lui ouvrait l'italien. Tous deux s'étreignirent avant que la fillette ne dépose de gros bisous sonores sur les joues de son 'oncle'. Puis Tobias s'approcha et prit l'italien dans une étreinte avant de l'embrasser sur la joue sans complexe.

Tony, surpris, se dégagea avant de hausser les sourcils. Tobias haussa les épaules et lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

« Quoi ! Je n'ai pas le droit de te saluer comme je l'entends ! » déclara simplement Fornell.

« Non, tu ne m'a simplement pas habitué à être aussi démonstratif en public » nota Tony.

« N'en prends justement pas l'habitude, je réserve ça pour notre vie privée » indiqua son ami d'un ton sérieux.

« Ok, ça me va comme ça » accepta Tony en lui adressant un grand sourire.

« Chef, je vous laisse, je retourne au bureau » indiqua Mitchell en saluant tout le monde.

« Merci pour la course, Agent Mitchell » dit Fornell en lui serrant la main.

« Pas de quoi, s'entraider est bien plus gratifiant que de se tirer dans les pattes » affirma le second de Tony. « Et un service en vaut un autre » plaisanta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la maison.

« J'aime bien ton bras droit, Tone. Il semble être aussi raisonnable que toi en ce qui concerne les relations entre agences. »

« C'est bien plus profitable pour tout le monde d'être en bons termes que de se mettre tout le monde à dos. »

« Bonne philosophie que Gibbs aurait mieux fait de suivre » observa Tobias. « Il aurait moins de difficulté à travailler avec les autorités s'il était plus diplomate. »

« Son problème désormais » agréa Tony en haussant les épaules. « Je doute que McGee ou David soient capables de servir de médiateurs, ils vont réaliser qu'ils ne sont pas aussi efficaces que moi. »

« Oui, je prévois des échanges particulièrement chauds à l'avenir » gloussa Toby.

« Papa, ma chambre est fantastique » s'exclama Emily. « Elle est plus grande que chez nous. »

« Tu auras plus de place pour toutes tes affaires, chérie » nota son père.

Tout le mobilier fut placé dans leur pièce de destination, certains meubles n'avaient pas été démontés et Tobias et Emily dirigèrent les Marines pour les déposer à leur emplacement définitif selon le plan qu'ils avaient établi d'après la disposition des pièces. La majorité des cartons avait été placé dans leur pièce pour être déballé plus tard. Il était presque 20 heures lorsque tout fut enfin déchargé.

Tony et Tobias remercièrent les Marines qui reprirent le chemin de la base. Les deux hommes et la fillette firent le tour des pièces, les placards intégrés dans les chambres et les étagères dans le salon étaient un avantage qui avait permis à Fornell de vendre une partie des meubles dont il n'aurait aucun besoin.

L'installation définitive ne prendrait que deux jours tout au plus, monter les lits, ranger le linge, les vêtements, la vaisselle, installer les divers appareils ménagers ainsi que l'informatique et la TV, classer les DVD ou les livres serait à la portée des deux amis. En cas de besoin, Tony pourrait solliciter ses agents.

« Ok, il se fait tard et je meurs de faim » annonça soudain Tony. « Prenez ce que vous pourriez avoir besoin pour deux ou trois jours et on y va. »

Père et fille s'empressèrent de vérifier leurs bagages avant de suivre l'italien. Tobias ferma la maison et s'empressa de prendre place dans la voiture. Le trajet fut relativement rapide, les deux domiciles n'étaient pas distants de plus de trois kilomètres, un avantage en cas de nécessité.

Tous trois gagnèrent la maison de l'italien et ce dernier invita les deux Fornell à visiter tandis qu'il préparait le repas. Emily poussa un cri d'enthousiasme et se précipita pour faire le tour de la maison. Tobias secoua la tête avant de la suivre plus posément.

Le repas fut animé grâce à la fillette qui babilla sans arrêt. Les deux hommes sourirent de la voir aussi radieuse. Chacun participa au rangement de la vaisselle et de la cuisine avant de gagner le salon. Emily montra rapidement des signes de fatigue et décida d'aller se coucher, elle embrassa son père puis Tony et se rendit dans la chambre qui lui était octroyé pour les prochains jours.

« Elle semble plutôt ravie d'être ici » nota Tony.

« Depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle vivra avec moi, elle a changé » expliqua Toby. « Elle est triste d'avoir laissé ses amies à DC mais elle est enchantée de vivre à Hawaï. »

« Et le fait de ne plus voir sa mère ? »

« Diane et Emily ont discuté juste avant le départ de sa mère » révéla le père. « J'ignore ce qu'elles se sont dit mais Emily était… je ne sais pas, à la fois soulagée, je dirais. Diane a reconnu qu'elle était dépassée, elle ne comprend plus Emily et elle a baissé rapidement les bras. Sa seule explication était qu'elle se sentait frustrée de ne pouvoir retrouver une liberté de mouvement, elle a commencé à détester être confinée et surtout enfermée dans son rôle de mère qui la privait de voyager comme elle l'entendait. »

« Elle aurait pu te confier ses tourments et partager la garde de manière à pouvoir voyager » remarqua Tony.

« Diane est de ces femmes qui deviennent vindicatives rapidement lorsqu'elles n'obtiennent pas ce qu'elles désirent » expliqua Tobias. « Me refuser une garde plus étendue était pour elle un moyen de me rendre responsable de l'échec de notre mariage. Elle n'a jamais voulu reconnaitre qu'elle était en faute, son comportement durant notre mariage est en grande partie le motif de notre séparation. Gibbs m'avait averti et j'ai refusé de le prendre au sérieux, j'en ai payé le prix si je puis dire. »

« Elle lui a mené la vie dure aussi, il me semble » intervint Tony.

« Oh, oui. Elle a non seulement vidé mon compte bancaire mais elle a tenté de s'approprier des sommes qui ne rentaient pas dans la communauté de biens. Lorsqu'elle s'est vu refusé une partie de l'argent qu'elle convoitait, elle a décidé de tout faire pour me séparer d'Emily. Heureusement, le juge en a décidé autrement et elle a été mortifiée de voir qu'elle ne pouvait le faire plier. Le jugement stipulait qu'elle ne pouvait quitter l'état avec ma fille sans mon autorisation, chose que je ne lui ai jamais accordé. Je pense que cette restriction a contribué à son comportement actuel, ne pouvoir trimballer ma fille là où elle souhaitait aller était comme une punition. »

« Elle devait regretter sa courte carrière d'espionne » musarda l'italien.

« Sans doute, elle avait adoré la mission en Russie où elle a rencontré Gibbs. Et comment es-tu au courant de cet épisode, Tone ? »

« Je te rappelle que mon niveau d'accréditation est plutôt élevé dû aux missions sous couverture que j'effectue pour toutes les agences. J'ai eu accès au dossier de Gibbs et par extension, à celui de ses ex femmes. »

« Tu as fouillé dans la vie de Gibbs ? » s'étonna Fornell.

« Il a fait de même pour moi avant de m'engager, j'ai cherché à savoir pour qui j'allais travailler. J'ai effectué quelques recherches avant de quitter Baltimore. J'ai juste tapé son nom sur Google et je suis tombé sur des articles de presse relatant la mort de sa première femme et de sa fille » expliqua DiNozzo. « Plus tard, j'ai consulté son dossier au NCIS et appris pour ses divorces. »

« Et tu as souhaité en savoir plus. »

« Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il avait épousé trois autres rousses était déjà significatif, il avait cherché à remplacer Shannon ou à la retrouver à travers ses épouses. Aucune n'a tenu la comparaison apparemment. »

« C'est peu dire, en effet » grommela Tobias. « Enfin, je suis ici, Emily est avec moi, tu travailles sur l'ile, Gibbs peut bien aller se faire voir chez les Grecs. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même s'il perd tous ses amis. Son manque de sociabilité est son plus grand défaut, il finira sa vie seul et mourra en solitaire s'il ne rectifie pas le tir. »

« Il est trop têtu pour reconnaitre ses erreurs » bougonna l'italien. « En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu sois ici également. »

« DC devenait un peu trop politique à mon goût » avoua simplement Toby. « Je suis un enquêteur, un agent de terrain et non un politicien. Monter en grade tout en restant proche du terrain est tout ce que je vise. Je n'ai pas une ambition démesurée et parvenir au sommet n'est pas dans mes projets. »

« Nous sommes des flics dans l'âme, de la vieille école sans doute mais c'est aussi ce qui fait que nous sommes bons et même excellents dans notre boulot. »

« Amen ! » approuva l'agent du FBI. « Bien, sur ce, il est temps que je te laisse te reposer. Demain, Emily et moi avons une journée chargée. »

« J'ai pris la liberté de louer une voiture en ton nom pour une semaine, les clés et les papiers sont sur le comptoir de la cuisine » lui apprit Tony. « Tu pourras la garder ou la ramener selon ton usage ou si tu peux disposer d'une voiture de l'agence. »

« Je compte en acheter une autre ici rapidement » indiqua Fornell. « C'était trop de tracas de faire venir la mienne jusqu'ici. »

« Ah, j'ai eu plus de chance, j'ai bénéficié des avantages offerts par l'agence pour tout mon déménagement, les voitures ont suivi. »

« Ouais, parfois, le FBI n'est pas assez accommodant » remarqua son ami.

« C'est peu de le dire » rit Tony. « Bonne nuit et à demain. Je serais certainement déjà parti lorsque vous vous lèverez. Tu fais comme chez toi, la cuisine est à ta disposition. »

« Merci pour tout, Tone » répliqua sincèrement Tobias.

Les deux hommes gagnèrent leur chambre et bientôt, le calme régna dans la demeure.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

 _Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture mais j'ignore encore quelle sera le thème. Soyez patientes pour le découvrir._

 _._

 _La fameuse enquête commune avec l'équipe de Gibbs est revue et corrigée et ne sera donc pas publiée tout de suite. Les nombreuses introductions effectuées dans les chapitres déjà publiés m'ont obligé à modifier la suite de l'histoire, notamment avec le départ de Maria, l'adjonction de Giordano non prévue à l'origine._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Conversations édifiantes

.

.

 _Un très long chapitre transitoire avant d'en débuter plusieurs pour une enquête particulière._

 _._

 _Je sais qu'il vous paraitra sans doute monotone mais parfois, j'aime glisser des points de vue ou des conversations spécifiques._

 _._

 _J'attends vos avis sur celui-ci avec grand intérêt._

.

.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

.

.

 **Chapitre 19 : Conservations édifiantes**

Danny avait assisté à la métamorphose de son chef d'équipe depuis qu'il avait rencontré puis fréquenté régulièrement le nouvel agent du NCIS, DiNozzo. Leur première rencontre datait maintenant de plusieurs semaines et les deux équipes avaient collaboré occasionnellement sur des enquêtes qui se recoupaient ou le NCIS leur procurait des informations lorsque McGarrett avait besoin d'un coup de pouce sur une affaire.

Williams n'était pas particulièrement fan des agences fédérales surtout depuis leur précédente collaboration avec le NCIS. Il s'était tout d'abord montré méfiant de devoir travaillé sous les ordres du nouveau responsable avant qu'il ne se présente dans leurs bureaux et ne mette cartes sur table. L'acceptation quasi instantanée de Steve pour collaborer chaque fois que nécessaire l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé.

Il avait donc décidé de remettre son opinion personnelle à plus tard, après avoir eu la possibilité d'étudier un peu plus l'agent. Au premier abord, le détective avait catalogué l'homme comme un autre opportuniste mais après plusieurs affaires à travailler côte à côte, il avait quelque peu révisé son jugement. Il avait observé l'homme dans différentes situations et avait brossé un portrait qu'il pensait juste.

L'Agent fédéral était doté d'un sens de l'observation aigu et il était toujours très conscient de son environnement immédiat, il avait également la faculté de leurrer témoins et suspects, il pouvait être le pire des bavards mais aussi devenir le muet le plus têtu, il pouvait changer d'attitude en un clin d'œil suivant son interlocuteur, il était compatissant envers les victimes ou les membres de leurs familles mais devenait un vrai bâtard pour les suspects ou criminels.

Le fait qu'il soit beau gosse était également un atout pour l'homme, il ralliait rapidement les témoins - féminins et même masculins - à son point de vue et il parvenait avec un sourire à leur extorquer des informations qu'elles ne savaient pas détenir. Même certains suspects ne posaient parfois aucun problème pour dévoiler leurs secrets après avoir sous-estimer l'italien. Ils ne pouvaient que s'en mordre les doigts après coup.

Sa facilité à obtenir infos ou aveux était parfaitement déconcertante pour Danny, il fallait parfois à son équipe des preuves irréfutables pour arracher la vérité aux coupables qu'ils arrêtaient quelquefois avec de fortes présomptions. L'italien les avait bluffés en restant plus d'une heure avec un suspect à jouer sur son téléphone sans lui prêter attention pour finir avec des aveux débités d'un ton colérique par un assassin en quête d'attention.

De même, l'Agent était un 'boulimique social' comme l'avait surnommé secrètement Danny. Il se faisait des amis sans le moindre problème, non seulement grâce à ce fameux sourire mais aussi parce qu'il savait écouter sans juger, conseiller, guider et aider sans rien attendre en retour. Il n'était ni raciste, ni misogyne, ni homophobe, en un mot il portait peu de jugements extrêmes sans connaître les personnes ou les faits.

Oh, Danny reconnaissait que l'homme n'était pas parfait, après tout, il était humain et avait donc aussi des défauts. Pourtant, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas réussi à les isoler. Sans doute parce qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie en dehors du boulot. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Steve ? Son ami et chef et l'italien étaient maintenant plus que des connaissances, ils paraissaient passer pas mal de leur temps libre ensemble.

Danny ne niait pas que la relation qui s'était nouée entre les deux hommes l'étonnait, Steve était du genre méfiant mais là, il semblait que l'italien se soit glissé sous sa peau sans la moindre difficulté. Certes, au départ, l'ancien Seal ne voulait que l'aider à s'intégrer parmi la population et l'avait donc piloté dans des endroits particuliers afin de le présenter. Ensuite, il avait semblé que les prétextes pour se rencontrer soient inutiles.

Steve et Tony avaient quelques goûts communs et l'un des plus importants était leur amour pour le cinéma et si l'un avait une préférence pour un genre en particulier, il savait faire honneur au choix de l'autre. De même, tous deux étaient grands fans de sports en tous genres et il n'était pas rare que l'un propose à l'autre de l'accompagner pour une activité sportive. Steve avait initié Tony au surf avec l'aide de Kono et ses débuts les avaient beaucoup fait rire.

Autre point, en bon italien qu'il était, Tony était aussi un bon cuisinier. Il avait mijoté un dîner pour l'équipe un soir chez Steve et il avait laissé ses convives ébahis tandis qu'ils se léchaient les babines. Ils avaient reparlé de ce repas durant des jours et suite à ça, Tony avait décidé de donner quelques leçons à l'ancien Seal. Steve s'était prêté de bon cœur à la formation dispensée et participait à la préparation de certains repas d'équipe avec Tony.

Chin avait accepté sans la moindre difficulté de donner quelques cours d'informatique à l'Agent fédéral contre quelques matchs de basket. L'Agent n'était pas un ignare en la matière mais il reconnaissait volontiers n'être pas un spécialiste. Les progrès fulgurants de l'italien étaient un testament à la formation minutieuse et éclairée de l'hawaïen dont la patience avait permis à Tony d'apprendre sereinement et donc d'être un élève attentif et qui s'avéra être doué et avide de devenir plus efficient.

Steve, Kono et Chin avaient ensuite dragué DiNozzo lors de leurs entraînements au tir où l'italien avait tiré très honorablement son épingle du jeu avec les armes de poing. Sous l'insistance des trois amis, Tony avait accepté d'apprendre à tirer avec un fusil de sniper et les trois instructeurs étaient chargés de le familiariser avec leur arme de prédilection. Ce qui fait que l'italien savait désormais se servir de différents fusils en plus de celui sur lequel l'avait formé son ancien boss, un Marine.

Danny reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait peu à offrir à l'italien, il était un cuisinier médiocre, n'avait aucune envie d'être un expert au fusil, était peu doué pour les sports, avait du mal avec la technologie et l'informatique en particulier, il était un piètre amoureux de cinéma. Son seul point positif selon lui était qu'il était un bon flic. Et surtout, il tentait de devenir un bon père pour sa fille Grace malgré les aléas de son métier et les bâtons dans les roues que son ex-femme lui mettait souvent.

Sa véritable interaction avec l'italien était donc essentiellement celle qu'ils avaient lors d'enquêtes communes. Et il avait noté que l'agent ne sous-estimait pas ses idées et ne l'écartait pas de l'action sous de fallacieux prétextes. Les deux hommes avaient en commun un passé de flic de rue devenu détective et avaient donc une estime réciproque l'un envers l'autre à ce sujet. Ils connaissaient tous deux les difficultés du métier qu'ils avaient appris à la dure.

Etonnamment, ce fut Grace qui rapprocha les deux ex-détectives. Pourtant, Steve l'avait averti que l'agent fédéral avait une peur bleue des gamins avec qui il ne savait pas se comporter naturellement. Sans doute son statut d'enfant unique l'avait desservi sur ce plan en particulier. D'après l'équipe fédérale et celle du 5-0, il était le seul parmi eux à n'avoir pas de fratrie.

D'après le peu que leur chef avait laissé filtré, il avait connu une enfance solitaire, dépourvue d'affection parentale et certainement parsemée de maltraitance. Le dégoût pour les hôpitaux semblait remonter à cette partie de sa vie renforcée par son séjour lorsqu'il avait contracté la peste.

La peste ! Quand Danny pensait à l'histoire révélée par l'italien, il frissonnait de peur. Le résultat de cette maladie avait laissé l'agent avec une déficience pulmonaire qui l'exposait à attraper toutes sortes de maladies à cause de son système immunitaire plus fragile. Il ignorait comment DiNozzo parvenait à gérer cet aspect avec sa profession. Leur métier exigeait une condition physique de haut niveau.

L'agent était un bourreau de travail et aimait son métier d'agent de terrain par-dessus tout. Danny ne pouvait le lui reprocher, il n'était pas flic lui-même pour rien, il aimait son travail et ne concevait pas de faire autre chose. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne sacrifierait pas tout à sa carrière. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme à cause de son métier, il n'entendait pas en plus perdre sa fille au profit de sa profession.

Maintenant, il désirait savoir où l'amitié entre McGarrett et DiNozzo allait tous les mener et pour le découvrir, il lui fallait interroger son chef d'équipe.

Danny choisit un soir où il savait que Grace serait avec sa mère et que Tony était occupé par une enquête complexe pour se faire inviter chez Steve. Il avait l'intention de le cuisiner sur sa relation avec l'italien. Non pas qu'il soit contre le fait que son chef se fasse des amis en dehors de l'équipe mais la rapide relation qui s'était établie entre les deux hommes le turlupinait encore malgré les semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur rencontre.

Il se pointa donc avec la ferme intention d'obtenir quelques réponses sincères à ses questions et non de vagues commentaires ou pire, d'autres questions notamment sur ses motivations à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il se disait que sa curiosité avait un but et qu'il n'était pas simplement envieux de voir son compagnon de travail réussir là où lui-même avait bien du mal, à savoir se faire de nouveaux amis en dehors de l'équipe.

McGarrett l'invita à le rejoindre lorsqu'il l'interpella depuis l'entrée. Il trouva son chef dans la cuisine

Steve avait noté que Danny était quelque peu nerveux mais en même temps excité. Il ignorait ce qui le rendait ainsi et il attendait que son ami ouvre le feu, il avait certainement quelque chose à dire ou à demander. Il lui servit un café et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé et le fixa.

Danny sentit peser le regard de Steve sur lui, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu indulgent mais interrogateur. Il soupira et décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il se jette à l'eau avant de finir par débiter n'importe quelle stupidité pour combler le silence. Un comble quand il lui arrivait plus souvent qu'à son tour de parler sans arrêt et d'argumenter avec Steve tout au long de la journée.

« Une sortie de prévue ce week-end ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton badin.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un pour occuper ton congé, Danno ? » renvoya Steve.

« Non, je me demandais simplement… » commença-t-il incertain.

« Allez, lance toi et demande moi ce qui te turlupine ainsi » concéda l'ancien Seal.

« Eh bien, en fait… je me demandais… » se lança-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

« Tu te demandais… » répéta Steve en souriant.

« Vous passez pas mal de temps ensemble en dehors du travail, bien plus qu'il n'est raisonnable » s'empêtra-t-il.

Steve n'avait nul besoin qu'il nomme celui dont Danny parlait, il savait pertinemment de qui il était question.

« Oui et c'est gênant ? »

« Non, non… Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre, je n'ai pas à me mêler de tes activités extra-professionnelles et je n'ai aucune raison de me méfier outre mesure. Tony semble être un gars bien et sincèrement, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher pour l'instant. C'est juste que d'habitude… tu es bien plus méfiant que ça et que tu ne te précipites pas dans une amitié aussi rapidement » tenta d'expliquer le détective.

L'ancien Seal le fixa une minute ou deux digérant les propos de Danny et soupesant sa réponse. Il lui semblait que son ami était jaloux de sa relation avec l'italien et il ne pensait pas qu'annoncer ses sentiments envers Tony à Danny soit une bonne idée, du moins pour l'instant.

« A vrai dire, je l'aime bien, Danny » déclara-t-il donc prudemment. « Il est abordable, sympa, relaxant, charmant, loyal, drôle… »

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris, tu le trouves fréquentable » objecta le natif de Jersey.

« C'est plus que ça mais je doute que tu comprennes réellement » le coupa Steve.

« Oh ! Je crois que je peux faire un effort si tu me mets dans la bonne direction » railla le Détective. « Je ne suis pas un idiot, je peux comprendre. »

Steve le fixa un long moment avant de se confier. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur la discrétion de Danny même si ce dernier était un grand bavard en temps normal.

« A vrai dire, j'ai croisé Tony bien avant notre première collaboration » commença-t-il.

« Comment ça ? Quand ? » intervint Danny.

« Plusieurs semaines avant notre enquête commune, en fait » répondit l'ex Seal. « Il devait être fraichement débarqué à Honolulu, il sortait d'un hôtel pour un jogging. Je l'ai suivi sans me faire remarquer. »

« Quoi ? Tu l'as suivi juste comme ça ? C'était un inconnu, Steve ! Tu ne savais même pas qui il était et tu le talonnes durant son jogging ? C'est proprement incroyable » s'interposa le détective.

Steve haussa les épaules sans paraître le moins du monde contrit par son attitude.

« Je sais, je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ignore pour quelle raison » avoua-t-il. « J'ai ressenti quelque chose en le voyant, un intérêt immédiat et presque viscéral. Je devais le suivre, savoir qui il était, le rencontrer. »

Et Steve s'étonna de manquer à sa résolution de taire ses véritables sentiments envers Tony. Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, il voulait absolument que Danny comprenne que Tony n'était pas celui qui avait initié leur relation et donc qu'il n'était fautif de rien concernant l'ex Seal.

« Eh, ce que tu as expérimenté est un coup de foudre fulgurant, Steven » dit Danny en riant. « Toi, le plus méfiant des hommes, tu as succombé à un sentiment aussi banal en un temps record. »

Puisqu'il avait vendu la mèche, il décida de continuer.

« A vrai dire, après ça, je l'ai croisé à plusieurs reprises sans jamais parvenir à l'aborder » avoua le chef d'équipe. « Et ce bien avant que je demande à Kono de se renseigner sur le nouveau responsable du bureau du NCIS. J'ignorais qui il était et je ne voulais pas faire de recherche sur lui. »

« Donc ce fut un heureux hasard que ton mystérieux… inconnu et le nouveau représentant du NCIS soient une seule et même personne. Est-ce à dire que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, tu n'aurais pas cherché à savoir qui il était ? »

« Sans doute aurais-je fini par effectuer une recherche moi-même ou trouver une raison quelconque pour demander à Chin ou Kono de le faire pour moi » avoua Steve.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant ton acceptation quasi instantanée pour sa proposition de collaboration » statua Danny. « Tu avais désormais la possibilité de te rapprocher de lui et de t'immiscer dans sa vie le plus naturellement du monde via votre relation professionnelle. Bien vu et bien joué. »

« Je n'avais pas planifié quoi que ce soit, il pouvait ne pas être intéressé par une relation avec un autre homme » spécifia l'ex Seal.

« Et aujourd'hui, quelle est la vraie nature de votre relation ? » s'enquit Danny, déterminé à savoir.

Il vit Steve l'observer un moment avant de prendre une décision quelconque.

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions à notre sujet, Danny ? »

« A vrai dire, je souhaite savoir si cette relation risque de perturber notre équipe et dans quelle mesure ? »

Steve fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas comment notre relation pourra agir sur l'entente au sein de notre équipe » s'étonna-t-il. « Il ne travaille avec nous que de manière très occasionnelle. Il est une source d'informations précieuse autant sinon plus que peut l'être Catherine. De plus, il dispose de moyens d'investigations que nous n'avons pas. Certes, le Gouverneur nous a donné les pleins pouvoirs pour travailler mais le matériel alloué n'est pas toujours suffisant. Le NCIS possède un satellite qui orbite au-dessus de nos têtes et qui peut nous être utile pour la surveillance de suspects. »

Danny devait lui concéder ces points précis. Catherine ne pouvait pas toujours leur fournir d'informations concrètes surtout si elles découlaient d'une enquête confidentielle.

« Donc vous êtes amis ? » insista le blond.

« Je pense que notre relation va bien au-delà d'une amitié » commença prudemment Steve tout en observant son second.

« Holà, tu veux dire que vous êtes déjà passé à l'étape suivante ? » demanda le détective, son intérêt bien visible.

« Si tu tiens à colporter cette information, Danny, je te jure que tu en paieras les conséquences » l'avertit brutalement son chef. « Notre relation peut nous mettre en danger. »

« Steven, un jour ou l'autre, votre 'relation' sera publique et dès lors, elle pourra être utilisée contre vous » raisonna Danny. « C'est le lot de tout officier des Forces de l'Ordre qui dispose d'une famille qui peut servir d'otages pour faire pression sur lui dans n'importe quelle enquête. »

« Je sais mais pour l'heure, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle soit le sujet de discussion du diner du samedi soir » bougonna l'ex Seal.

« Ok, je veux bien garder cette information pour moi pour l'instant » accepta son ami. « Pourtant, je suis sûr que Kono et Chin ne tarderont pas à découvrir la véritable nature de votre amitié. »

« Eh bien, d'ici là, je préfère garder qu'elle reste privée » conclut Steve tandis qu'il raccompagnait son invité jusqu'à sa voiture.

« D'accord, je ne dirais rien » promit Danny en prenant place derrière le volant. « A demain, bonne nuit. »

« A demain, Danny et merci pour ta compréhension » renvoya Steve.

« Les amis sont fait pour ça aussi, s'inquiéter ou se réjouir pour ceux qui comptent pour eux » déclara encore le blond.

Sur ce, il ferma la portière, laissa quelques secondes à McGarrett pour s'écarter avant de diriger son véhicule sur la voie publique et de filer vers son propre domicile. Steve regarda la voiture s'éloigner et spécula sur la raison de la visite du détective. Savoir que Danny se montrait méfiant envers Tony ne lui avait pas plu au premier abord avant de comprendre que son bras droit n'était pas hostile envers l'italien.

Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en proposant à Williams de travailler à ses côtés, il n'aurait jamais songé qu'il serait autant 'mère poule' envers lui, le réfrénant dans ses actions lorsqu'elles risquaient de produire des effets négatifs. Son impatience et sa trop grande insouciance envers sa propre sécurité les jetaient parfois dans des situations dangereuses.

Danny s'efforçait souvent de le tempérer sans pour autant être toujours victorieux. Steve reconnaissait que parfois l'action et l'adrénaline des missions militaires lui manquaient et il fonçait sans mesurer les risques encourus par lui mais aussi par ses coéquipiers.

Il fit enfin demi-tour et rentra, content d'avoir réduit la tension qu'il avait senti entre eux et malgré tout aussi soulagé d'avoir partagé son secret.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

A l'autre bout de l'ile, dans un bureau quasi désert, deux autres hommes allaient entamer une discussion sur le même sujet sans le savoir. Mitchell avait noté les appels privés que son chef recevait quasi journellement et qui le mettaient de bonne humeur. Il riait durant l'appel ou souriait mystérieusement en les rejoignant.

En réfléchissant, John réalisa que cette transformation datait du séjour que le chef d'équipe avait effectué avec le chef du H 5.0. Le camping avait non seulement détendu l'italien mais l'agréable compagnie avait sans doute était pour beaucoup également dans le comportement plus relax de leur chef.

Ce fut un appel téléphonique qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille lorsqu'il distingua quelques mots prononcés certes en italien mais qui guida Mitchell sur la piste d'une explication plausible à l'attitude de son chef. Décidé à percer le mystère - tant est que Tony lui fasse des confidences -, il prit le risque de forcer le destin. Il choisit un soir où leurs subordonnés étaient déjà rentrés pour aborder le sujet.

« Alors, vous avez enfin rencontré quelqu'un ? » lança-t-il sans autre préambule.

Prendre son chef par surprise était parfois payant mais cette fois, Tony leva la tête et haussa deux sourcils interrogateurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, John ? » renvoya son chef au lieu de répondre.

Sa main droite s'agita, le stylo tapait sur le bureau dans un rythme saccadé. Un geste qui montrait malgré tout que la question avait fait mouche. John lui adressa un sourire rassurant et il vit immédiatement les épaules se relaxer.

« Des appels téléphoniques privés, des messages personnels qui vous font rire, des conversations pimentées de mots tendres en italien » énuméra son second.

« Hum, je vois que j'ai tout intérêt à me méfier d'un collègue aussi observateur » nota l'agent superviseur sans réfuter de but en blanc. « J'imagine que le reste de l'équipe est pour l'instant dans le noir total ? »

« Personne n'a soulevé la question donc aucun n'a dû faire le lien avec votre séjour en camping avec McGarrett. Depuis votre retour, vous avez parfois ce regard perdu qu'ont souvent les nouveaux amoureux… Donc… l'amour a frappé à votre porte ? » insista un peu John sans savoir s'il recevrait une réponse honnête.

Tony observa son second et détermina que son intérêt était sincère en notant le visage ouvert de son subordonné. Il décida de prendre le risque de s'ouvrir et de discuter de sa nouvelle relation. Il n'avait pas encore pu le faire avec Tobias, le sujet n'ayant pas encore été abordé entre eux.

« Si vous me promettez de garder ce que je vais vous dire pour vous… du moins, dans l'immédiat » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

« Promis, juré » déclara son second en levant la main droite. « Je ne parlerais pas de ce que vous allez me confier à âme qui vive, même pas à ma tendre moitié jusqu'à ce que ce soit public ou que vous fassiez une déclaration officielle. »

L'agent superviseur gloussa et secoua la tête.

« Ok, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines » confirma l'italien avec une certaine réticence discernable dans son ton.

« Et si je déduis correctement de ce que j'ai pu entendre par hasard, votre partenaire est un homme » nota John avec une légère hésitation perceptible dans sa voix.

Il vit le visage de son chef se fermer instantanément et il s'empressa de mettre les choses au point avant que l'italien ne se braque ou choisisse de se retirer de la conversation.

« Non pas que ce soit mes affaires » déclara-t-il rapidement. « Vous connaissez mon point de vue sur le sujet, je ne suis aucunement opposé à l'homosexualité. L'amour ne se commande pas et se fiche pas mal du genre des partenaires. Ce que je voulais simplement vous faire comprendre, Tony, c'est que je suis heureux que vous ayez rencontré une personne qui semble vous plaire. Vous étiez par trop solitaire depuis votre arrivée, passiez bien trop de temps au bureau. Vos seules véritables distractions sont les diners que vous partagez avec l'équipe. C'est trop peu pour quelqu'un d'aussi sociable que vous. »

« Bon sang, Mitchell, vous êtes supposé être un agent fédéral, pas un psy » bougonna Tony, la réprobation évidente mais tempérée.

« Je peux être votre second mais aussi un ami » confia-t-il en haussant les épaules. « L'un n'empêche pas l'autre du moment que l'un n'interfère pas avec l'autre dans notre relation professionnelle. »

« Il est parfois difficile de séparer les deux relations, John » soupira tristement Tony. « J'en ai fait l'expérience malheureuse à deux reprises. »

« Vos amis n'étaient sans doute pas assez sincères ou trop proches pour faire la part des choses » suggéra son second.

« Et vous pensez être à même de réussir à maintenir une séparation effective entre relation professionnelle et personnelle sans franchir la ligne ? » questionna l'agent superviseur.

« J'ai déjà expérimenté le cas et je n'ai jamais laissé l'une influencer l'autre » affirma tranquillement John. « Sincèrement, Tony, vous ne pouvez rester enfermer indéfiniment chaque week-end ou jour de repos avec votre télévision pour seul compagnie. Vous avez besoin de rencontrer des gens, vous êtes une personne qui a besoin de contact, de véritables relations humaines. »

« Bonne analyse, Dr Mitchell » bougonna l'italien avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

John déduisit que son chef d'équipe n'était finalement pas opposé à discuter de sa vie privée si vous ne vous montriez pas trop insistent et si votre approche était totalement sincère. Il apprenait à apprécier son nouveau supérieur un peu plus chaque jour, il était bien plus humain que l'Agent Barnett et plus soucieux du bien-être de ses agents que du sien.

Malgré une certaine appréhension à l'idée d'avoir un superviseur venu du bureau de DC, très rapidement, John avait réussi à comprendre la complexité de Tony, il avait encore parfois tendance à se comporter comme un plaisantin pour cacher une ancienne insécurité qui avait du mal à disparaitre. John n'était pas psychologue mais il avait suivi quelques cours pour mieux comprendre certains comportements.

Tony avait abordé certains sujets dès son arrivée qui l'avaient éclairé sur de possibles traumatismes pouvant expliquer quelques attitudes perturbantes lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas le contexte. Et il soupçonnait fortement que des blessures plus anciennes remontant à l'enfance avaient également profondément marqué l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui.

« Si vous avez besoin d'un confident, je suis un bon auditeur » suggéra John avant de rassembler ses affaires pour son départ.

« Merci, John, j'y songerais si nécessaire » affirma son supérieur en se renversant dans son fauteuil, un stylo qu'il faisait tourner entre les mains. « J'ai désormais un ami qui vient de s'installer ici donc ne soyez pas surpris si je ne profite pas de votre offre. »

« Compris, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur de vous tourner vers une personne que vous connaissez du moment que vous avez confiance en elle. »

« Je connais Toby depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il a toujours été un soutien, un appui et un roc pour moi » confessa l'italien. « Je ne serais sans doute pas ici en ce moment sans lui. »

« Bien, conservez précieusement cette amitié et je serai comblé » approuva John. « A demain, chef, bonne soirée. »

« A demain, John, bonne soirée à vous aussi. »

Sur ces derniers mots, son second quitta le bureau pleinement satisfait de sa conversation avec son chef. Une discussion qui s'était avérée plus facile qu'il n'avait anticipé. Tony s'était montré ouvert et sincère. Même si le nom de son homme n'avait pas été prononcé une seule fois, John était convaincu que le Lt Commander McGarrett était l'heureux élu. L'attitude de l'ex Seal en avait été un bon indice lors de leur première enquête commune.

Il n'avait pas manqué de noter les regards que McGarrett jetait à l'italien lorsque personne n'était censé le remarquer, les effleurements furtifs ici et là. Pour l'heure, il laisserait Tony garder le nom de son compagnon secret.

Tony resta pensif un long moment, faisant pivoter son siège de gauche à droite. Il n'avait pas prémédité de confirmer les soupçons de son second mais il avait compris qu'il serait inutile de nier l'évidence. Ce qu'il ignorait était si Mitchell avait identifié son partenaire. Dans la mesure où il avait découvert sa relation, il était à parier qu'il savait qui était son homme mais il n'en avait que faire.

Depuis son départ de DC, sa vie avait pris une tournure à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Son équipe était formidable (même avec le prochain départ de Maria), Tobias et Emily étaient enfin arrivés et le plus important, il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui pourrait bien devenir permanent dans sa vie.

Il était heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Bien loin de l'ile, dans la capitale, Léon Vance se congratulait intérieurement d'avoir une équipe désormais aussi efficace qui officiait à Hawaï. Sous la houlette de DiNozzo, le bureau était passé en tête de liste pour le ratio d'enquêtes résolues. Et quelles enquêtes… !

Il ne cessait d'entendre des félicitations pour l'arrestation de Kadri et le récit qui circulait sur les circonstances particulières de sa capture étonnaient toujours ses interlocuteurs. Certains lui avaient reproché d'enjoliver l'histoire tandis que d'autres souhaitaient connaitre l'heureux agent qui l'avait appréhendé. Léon savait que tôt ou tard, le nom de DiNozzo serait dévoilé puisque le lieu de son arrestation serait révélée lors de son procès où Tony devrait témoigner.

Le SecNav et le SecDef unissaient leurs efforts pour que le procès ne soit pas public. Autant pour préserver l'anonymat de leur agent que pour éviter tout débordement de la part des auditeurs. De même, la date et le lieu seraient sans doute tenus secrets pour les mêmes raisons et pour éviter toute tentative d'évasion de la part des partisans du terroriste.

Ce matin, il prit connaissance d'un mail adressé par l'italien et qui détaillait le motif de l'arrêt de l'Agent Parker. L'absence prolongée qui s'étendrait sur plusieurs mois et même au-delà sans doute posait donc un problème d'effectif pour l'équipe. Il fallait prévoir de compenser le poste vacant pour rééquilibrer l'équipe et ne pas en perturber l'organisation définie par l'italien.

Le succès de leurs enquêtes dépendait en grande partie de la répartition des tâches et l'utilisation des compétences de ses agents que Tony avait mises en place. Certes, l'Agent Parker était au bas de l'échelle, un agent encore en probation mais qui contribuait quand même au travail de l'équipe. Il était évident qu'il serait plus facile de la remplacer que de devoir trouver, au pied levé, un autre bras droit par exemple.

Léon passa en revue les dossiers des candidats potentiels qui pourraient éventuellement convenir pour remplacer Parker. Et à la fin de la pile, il trouva celui qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Un agent qui serait satisfait du poste même provisoire et qui réjouirait certainement Tony. Il convoqua donc le postulant pour un entretien informel nécessaire mais presque inutile. La procédure devait être respectée malgré tout.

Un coup frappé sur la porte lui indiqua que le candidat était arrivé. Il le pria d'entrer et le regarda s'avancer vers son bureau, l'air confiant.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, Monsieur » déclara l'agent.

« Prenez un siège et je vous indique la raison de cet entretien » pria Vance.

L'agent s'installa dans un siège, le dos bien calé, les coudes sur les accoudoirs et les mains déliées, les épaules relaxées. Toute l'attitude d'un employé qui ne craignait pas la discussion à venir.

« J'ai reçu ce matin une information qui pourrait être une solution à votre demande de transfert, Agent Giordano » commença le directeur.

« Tout dépend du lieu du transfert, Monsieur » contra aussitôt l'ex Seal.

« Je me doute que si je vous envoie sur la côte ouest, votre objectif sera à moitié atteint, n'est-ce pas » argua son supérieur avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

« En effet, ce serait déjà plus près que DC » admit Grant.

« Il se trouve qu'un des agents qui officie à Pearl est obligé de s'absenter pour raison médicale pour une durée de plusieurs mois, voire un an » indiqua le patron.

Grant ne put s'empêcher de se figer à cette annonce. Léon ne manqua pas la lueur d'espoir qui étincela brièvement dans les yeux de son subordonné.

« Je sais que ce serait une solution provisoire » s'empressa-t-il de continuer. « Cependant, dans la mesure où cette absence est due à une grossesse à risque qui sera suivie d'un congé maternité puis certainement couplé à un congé parental non encore décidé, le délai pourrait s'allonger significativement, disons deux ans en tout. Si vous étiez intéressé par un poste pour l'instant temporaire, je suis prêt à approuver votre transfert. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, Monsieur » déclara Grant. « Non seulement je serais là où je le désire mais je serais à nouveau sous les ordres de l'Agent DiNozzo. Je ne pourrais demander mieux que de travailler à nouveau avec lui. »

« Très bien » nota Vance. « Nous redéfinirons votre position passé l'absence de l'Agent Parker et son éventuel retour. Je ne vous cache pas que je doute qu'elle reprenne ses fonctions mais pour l'instant, rien n'est officiel. Son mari est muté à LA et je ne pense pas qu'elle sera enchantée d'être séparée de lui avec un enfant à charge. Dans combien de temps pouvez-vous être prêt pour prendre vos fonctions en tant qu'agent probatoire sous les ordres de l'Agent superviseur DiNozzo à Honolulu, Agent Giordano ? »

La question indiquait que le poste lui était attribué officiellement et Grant était soulagé. Il allait non seulement pouvoir suivre son homme mais également retravailler avec Tony. Même si la situation n'était pas aussi idéale que certains pourraient le penser, leur aventure ne l'avait pas laissé aussi amère qu'il l'aurait cru. Il avait éprouvé des sentiments sincères pour l'italien mais son amour pour Josh lui avait fait comprendre la différence.

« Je vous remercie de m'accorder cette opportunité, Monsieur » dit-il avec sincérité.

« A vrai dire, Agent Giordano, je le fais aussi bien dans l'intérêt de l'équipe de DiNozzo que dans celui de l'agence » indiqua Léon. « Vous faisiez une remarquable paire, tous les deux et j'espère que vous serez aussi efficace. Ne me décevez pas et surtout ne décevez pas Tony, il mérite une équipe forte, cohésive et dévouée. »

« Il a déjà une telle équipe, elle détient le meilleur ratio d'enquêtes résolues de toute l'agence, elle a largement devancé celle de l'Agent Gibbs qui a perdu 30% de son ratio lorsque Tony a été transféré » précisa Grant.

Vance l'observa un instant, se demandant comment il était parvenu à cette conclusion. Grant esquissa un petit sourire et entreprit d'éclairer son directeur.

« La façon dont Kadri a été appréhendé me laisse penser que c'est l'Agent DiNozzo qui en est à l'origine, c'est bien dans son style, une arrestation spontanée et improvisée » expliqua-t-il. « La restauration des relations entre les différences forces de police sur l'ile est également un fait qu'il pourrait réaliser. De même, le nombre d'affaires non classées du bureau de Pearl qui a significativement augmenté depuis son départ me fait dire qu'il est l'agent en charge là-bas. Tony a un instinct infaillible pour trouver de nouveaux indices dans des enquêtes qu'il n'a pas traitées lui-même. Sa manière de penser et son esprit déductif lui permettent de proposer de nouvelles pistes ou de nouveaux suspects. »

« Bravo pour vos déductions, Agent Giordano » nota le directeur. « Je ne regrette nullement de vous adjoindre à son équipe après cette explication. Et votre supposition est juste mais je vous saurai gré d'éviter d'ébruiter cette information. Tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire, je préfère que l'équipe de Gibbs reste dans le flou le plus total sur son affectation. »

« Bien entendu, Monsieur » approuva l'ex Seal. « Il n'est aucunement dans mes intentions de permettre à ses anciens collègues de la découvrir. Cependant, mon transfert risque d'éveiller leurs soupçons. »

« Gibbs n'a que faire de vous, Agent Giordano et je doute qu'il songe à savoir où vous atterrirez » indiqua Léon en soupirant. « Voici votre ordre de transfert et la date de prise de fonction, les autorisations pour le déménagement de vos affaires et pour votre logement provisoire. Vos notes de frais seront prises en charge dans la limite indiquée. »

« Puis-je contacter Tony pour lui annoncer mon arrivée, Monsieur ? » s'enquit-il en prenant la liasse de documents.

« Non, je préfère que vous vous en absteniez, je souhaite qu'il en ait la surprise » avoua Léon en souriant. « Je vais demander à obtenir la vidéo de surveillance pour voir sa tête » ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Votre souhait sera respecté, je me présente à la date prévue sans m'annoncer » promit Grant. « Je vous remercie pour cette affectation et votre confiance pour m'offrir ce poste. »

« Faites de votre mieux, supportez Tony et intégrez vous dans l'équipe » résuma le Directeur. « Allez, filez faire vos préparatifs et n'oubliez de remplir les indispensables papiers auprès de la DRH. Voyez Dolorès Bromstead, c'est une amie de Tony, elle vous sera utile pour tout problème que vous pourriez rencontrer. »

Sur ce, il se leva et tendit la main à son agent qui la serra en retour.

« Bonne chance, Agent Giordano et saluez Tony de ma part bien que je pense que nous serons en contact d'ici là » conclut Vance.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, Monsieur » répondit Grant. « Mes respects, Monsieur. »

Il quitta le bureau, immensément soulagé et heureux. Il allait se retrouver en compagnie des deux hommes qui comptaient beaucoup pour lui, l'un plus que l'autre, ce qui était normal mais le second ne déméritait pas non plus.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Vendredi en fin de journée, juste avant de quitter son bureau, Steve décida d'appeler Tony. Malgré l'heure, ce dernier répondit presque aussitôt.

« DiNozzo » dit-il d'un ton machinal.

Steve hésita un instant avant de s'annoncer.

« Eh, Tony, Steve à l'appareil. »

« Oh, désolé, j'ai décroché sans regarder qui appelait » s'excusa l'italien d'un ton navré. « J'étais plongé dans un dossier. »

« Une enquête en cours ? »

« Non, une affaire non classée qui m'intrigue depuis quelque temps » l'éclaira l'agent.

« Est-ce à dire que tu ne seras pas libre ce week-end ? »

« Pas du tout, je me penche sur ce genre de dossiers de temps en temps dans l'espoir de trouver de nouvelles pistes et surtout lorsque le travail nous en laisse l'occasion soit lorsqu'aucune nouvelle enquête ne nous accapare. »

« Ok, c'est logique » nota Steve. « Dans la mesure où le 5.0 ne gère que des affaires en cours, nous n'avons pas la possibilité de traiter de tels dossiers. En général nous les transférons au HPD. »

« C'est le lot de certaines forces de police ou d'agences fédérales » indiqua Tony. « Nous ne résolvons pas toutes nos enquêtes, certaines le sont des années après les faits. J'aime le challenge que ces dossiers représentent. Tenter de dénicher l'indice ou la piste qui peut relancer les recherches agissent mon esprit et représente un défi qui me stimule. »

« Une façon de voir les choses » admit Steve. « Si ce dossier peut attendre, que dirais-tu de passer le week-end à la maison. Pour une fois, je pense qu'aucun de mes coéquipiers ne viendra nous déranger. »

Tony réfléchit un instant et réalisa que Steve n'avait jamais visité sa maison.

« Que penserais-tu de venir chez moi ? Tu ne connais pas encore ma demeure » proposa l'italien. « Et de cette façon, aucun des membres de ton équipe ne pourra nous interrompre inopinément. »

Steve esquissa un sourire même si son ami ne pouvait le voir. Il attendait cette proposition depuis un moment mais n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Il lui avait semblé tout naturel d'ouvrir sa maison à l'italien mais sans pour autant demander la réciproque. Il ignorait si Tony était locataire ou propriétaire, il pouvait aussi bien loger à l'hôtel bien que cette solution n'était pas envisageable à long terme.

« Proposition acceptée à 100%, Tone » répliqua-t-il avec entrain. « Dois-je apporter quelque chose en particulier.

« A part ta propre personne qui est hautement indispensable, je me charge du reste » répondit Tony, un sourire perceptible dans sa voix. « Nous discuterons de nos loisirs en fonction de nos envies. »

« Farniente et puis… sexe » statua l'ex Seal.

« Ce sera assurément au menu » agréa Tony.

« Bien. Vers quelle heure souhaites-ti ma présence ? » demanda Steve.

Tony consulta sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà passé 17 heures. Il referma le dossier et le rangea dans son tiroir.

« Je boucle ici et je rentre » annonça l'italien. « J'envoie mon adresse par texto, je passe faire quelques emplettes et je serai probablement chez moi vers 18h30. Ça te va ? »

« Parfait, je prépare un sac, je ferme la maison et je me rends chez toi » approuva l'ex Seal.

« Ok, ciao, Bello » chantonna Tony.

« A tout à l'heure » répondit Steve en riant.

Sur ces derniers mots, il raccrocha. Sans attendre, il s'activa pour être prêt rapidement. Il monta préparer un sac tout en se disant qu'il devrait imiter Tony et en avoir un à disposition en permanence.

Lorsque son téléphone bipa avec l'adresse, Steve ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment son partenaire pouvait se payer une location dans ce secteur ? Certes, Steve habitait d'un côté de la baie et Tony de l'autre mais celui de l'italien était l'un des plus chers. Les maisons y étaient luxueuses et hors de prix. Il poserait la question mais plutôt lorsque leur relation serait plus avancée et sécurisée.

Il décida de s'y rendre tranquillement et arriva au même moment que Tony qui se garait dans le garage. Et Steve siffla en voyant le domicile, la maison n'était pas l'une des plus luxueuses mais elle sortait de l'ordinaire. Il allait stopper sa voiture dans l'allée lorsque Tony lui fit signe de rentrer dans le garage.

La porte automatique se referma derrière eux tandis que le fédéral sortait les provisions du coffre. Steve descendit de son véhicule, prit son sac et vint lui prêter main forte. Ils gagnèrent la cuisine depuis le garage et en traversant la buanderie. Tony s'y déchaussa avant de pousser la porte conduisant à l'intérieur de la demeure.

Les sacs furent déposés dans la cuisine avant que l'italien ne l'invite à le suivre à l'étage. Tony poussa une porte et Steve découvrit la chambre du maitre de maison, il n'y avait aucun doute sur la pièce. Elle était de belle taille, au moins deux fois la superficie de la sienne. Les couleurs verte et blanche y dominaient largement. Un banc au pied du lit lui permit de placer son sac, il inspecta la pièce rapidement.

Le lit était d'un grand modèle, plus grand que le sien. Il était flanqué de deux tables de nuit. Une porte fermée à gauche devait donner sur un dressing car aucun placard n'était présent dans la pièce. Face au lit, une télévision grand écran était fixée au mur, de chaque côté, des étagères avec des livres et des DVD. A droite par rapport à l'entrée, une cloison de verre dépoli devait délimitée la pièce d'eau, ce qui le propriétaire des lieux confirma.

« La salle de bains est là » signala Tony d'un geste de la main. « Elle dispose de toilette, d'une baignoire avec jacuzzi, d'un séchoir pour serviette, d'une douche double avec jets séchants. »

« Belle pièce, Tone » dit simplement Steve. « Et… la TV, c'est pour… »

« Les nuits solitaires » marmonna l'italien.

« Film ou… porno ? » voulut savoir l'ex Seal.

Tony haussa les épaules.

« Dépend de mon humeur et de mes envies. »

Steve lui dédia un sourire malicieux, il en apprenait de belles sur son homme.

« Je te ferais visiter le reste plus tard, le diner ne se préparera pas tout seul » confia son hôte en lui agrippant la main et en l'entrainant hors de la chambre puis dans l'escalier qu'ils descendirent rapidement.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Steve s'installa sur un tabouret devant l'ilot tandis que Tony s'empressait de ranger les courses. Puis il prépara le repas, un poulet à la cacciatore. Steve le regarda travailler avec des gestes sûrs et économiques dénotant une certaine pratique. Bientôt, viande et légumes mijotaient sur le feu et l'italien l'invita à le suivre dans le salon.

« Un verre ? » proposa son hôte en montrant le bar.

« Pas d'alcool fort, merci » répondit Steve.

« Ok, un vin blanc sec ou une bière ? » suggéra l'italien.

« Bière » opta l'ex Seal. « Le plat contient déjà du vin. »

Tony approuva et sortit deux bières du petit réfrigérateur intégré au bar. Il tendit la bouteille à son compagnon avant de siroter la sienne. Steve s'installa sur le confortable canapé de cuir et remarqua la guitare suspendue au mur. Il y avait également un piano à queue qui occupait un coin de la vaste pièce.

« Tu joues ou c'est pour la déco ? » s'enquit Steve en désignant les deux instruments.

« Je joue » répondit simplement l'italien.

Steve ne dit rien, ne demanda rien mais lorgna vers le piano à plusieurs reprises. Tony éclata de rire avant de se lever. Il déposa son verre sur l'un des dessous disposer sur la table basse.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas subtil, McSeal. »

Il s'installa sur le tabouret, souleva le couvercle du clavier et assouplit ses doigts en quelques mouvements. Il posa ses doigts sur les touches et se lança. Bien vite, il oublia son invité, la musique avait toujours cet effet sur lui lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur morose, triste ou simplement heureux. Il joua durant une bonne heure sans prêter attention à son environnement.

Steve observa l'expression du visage de son homme changer en fonction de la mélodie, il était triste, mélancolique, souriant. Il vivait chaque morceau qu'il interprétait comme s'il en était le compositeur. Certaines mélodies lui étaient totalement inconnues, prédominance de jazz et autres genres musicaux harmonieusement mélangés.

Lorsque la sonnerie du four retentit, l'ex Seal se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine, il éteignit le four, entrouvrit la porte et laissa le plat à l'intérieur puis alla reprendre sa place. Tony sortit finalement de sa 'trance musicale' et resta quelques minutes sans bouger. Steve se leva, le rejoignit et l'enveloppa d'une étreinte.

« C'était magnifique, Tone » dit-il d'une voix émue. « Je n'ai pas reconnu les dernières mélodies mais j'ai aimé. »

Tony tourna la tête vers lui en souriant et Steve en profita pour lui voler un baiser qui les laissa tous deux haletants.

« Les derniers morceaux sont de ma composition » indiqua Tony en reprenant ses esprits.

« Eh bien, tu es un Chopin ou Mozart moderne » déclara Steve.

« Je pencherais plutôt pour un compositeur plus moderne, ces deux-là n'ont jamais connu, ni composé de jazz » déclara le musicien d'un ton professoral. « Sais-tu que le jazz est un genre de musique né aux États-Unis au début du XIXe siècle par les noirs américains. Il vient du croisement du blues, du ragtime et de la musique classique. L'une des caractéristiques du jazz est d'utiliser l'improvisation et de donner une grande place au rythme. Le jazz est une musique de métissage, il a été formé à partir de plusieurs styles de musique différents. Il continue d'évoluer et d'être influencé par d'autres musiques comme le rock, la musique électronique, la musique contemporaine ou encore le rap » termina-t-il.

Steve le regarda bouche bée avant d'émettre un petit rire.

« J'aime lorsque tu deviens si passionné dans tes explications, ça dénote ton intérêt pour le sujet et tu en deviens sexy » admit Steve d'une voix sensuelle.

« Eh, stoppe ça tout de suite si tu veux manger » l'admonesta l'italien en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. « Le poulet doit être cuit même si je n'ai pas entendu le four. »

« Je m'en suis occupé » l'avertit le chef du 5.0.

« Ah, merci. Allons nous régaler dans ce cas. »

Les deux hommes s'empressèrent de dresser la table puis Tony déposa le plat sur le repose-plat et servit les deux assiettes avant de verser le vin dans les verres. Quelques tranches de pain avaient été tranchées et disposées dans une corbeille. Bientôt, Steve émit des murmures d'appréciation.

« Bon sang, c'est délicieux, Tone » réussit-il à dire entre deux bouchées. « Tu sais vraiment comment attirer l'attention d'un gourmet. »

Ils dégustèrent leur assiette durant quelques minutes en silence avant que Steve ne lance une conversation.

« Eh, devine qui est passé me voir chez moi il y a deux jours » lança soudain Steve.

Tony l'observa un instant, la tête penchée sur le côté, un sourire amusé se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Danny qui souhaitait savoir ce qui se passait entre toi et moi » annonça tranquillement l'italien. « Il voulait te mettre en garde, j'imagine ! »

Steve le regarda, la bouche bée comme chaque fois que son homme parvenait à dire exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait sans avoir d'indice. Il se reprit enfin et secoua la tête.

« Un de ces jours, il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu parviens à faire ça » bougonna-t-il, vexé de n'avoir pu surprendre son compagnon.

Tony lui dédia un regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas la boutade.

« Faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Deviner quelque chose aussi facilement, sans le plus petit indice » railla l'ex Seal.

« Danny est le visiteur le plus assidu chez toi donc c'était facile de deviner qu'il s'agissait de lui » expliqua l'italien en haussant les épaules. « Et au vu des coups d'œil qu'il me jette et l'attention qu'il nous porte chaque fois que nous sommes en présence, il doit être intrigué de savoir ce qui nous lie réellement. De là, à oser poser la question directement est bien dans son style. »

« Kono aurait pu le faire également » argua Steve.

« Sans doute mais elle m'aurait posé la question sans détour et en ta présence pour voir ta réaction » précisa l'agent.

« Et comment aurait procédé Chin ? » voulut savoir son compagnon.

« Il m'offrira ses félicitations lorsqu'il sera certain que nous sommes un couple dans l'intention de ne vexer personne. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, ton analyse se révèlera exacte lorsqu'ils agiront ainsi. »

« Et lui as-tu révélé notre relation ? »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais je suppose que j'avais besoin d'en parler, je lui ai dit ce qu'il souhaitait entendre pour… l'apaiser, je suppose. »

« Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

« Plutôt bien, il a admis qu'il était inquiet mais qu'il ne ferait rien pour s'y opposer » révéla Steve. « Ça lui a permis de comprendre pour quelle raison j'avais accepté ta proposition de coopération aussi facilement. »

« Tant mieux parce que j'avoue que je l'aime bien, ton Danny, il est… rafraichissant dans sa sincérité et sa rudesse. Je préfère son franc-parler parfois maladroit à des remarques sournoises et sarcastiques. »

« Il ne sait pas être diplomate, il est brusque mais sans méchanceté » remarqua Steve. « C'est parfois déroutant de l'écouter discourir sans fin pour me faire entendre raison. »

« Tu le fais marcher et il court à toute vitesse » rit Tony. « Il est déconcertant de voir à quel point il peut être facile de le lancer sur un sujet et de l'écouter pester. Mais j'avoue qu'il a un bon fond et fait un très bon partenaire pour le peu que j'ai constaté. Il assure tes arrières sans faille et c'est bien tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

« Il est aussi efficace que mes camarades d'unité chez les Seals » admit tranquillement Steve.

Et Tony comprenait qu'il s'agissait d'un grand compliment venant de son homme. Il resta silencieux un moment, sirota son verre avant de reprendre la conversation sur le sujet.

« Williams n'est pas le seul à avoir abordé la question » indiqua-t-il en reposant son verre. « Mitchell m'a carrément demandé si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. Il a même deviné que la rencontre devait avoir eu lieu après notre semaine de camping. »

« Ok... » dit Steve en soupirant. « Que lui as-tu répondu ? »

« La vérité sans élaborer sur la personne en question. »

« Et tu penses qu'il sait qui est ton partenaire ? »

« Oh, il sait que c'est un homme » répliqua l'italien. « Et je parierai qu'il se doute que c'est toi. Il est très observateur et certains gestes n'ont pas dû lui échapper. »

« Tu es ok qu'il sache ? »

« Tout comme toi avec Williams » dit Tony. « J'imagine que j'avais également besoin de le dire pour rendre notre relation bien plus réelle en la dévoilant à quelqu'un. Non pas que je dénie ce que nous partageons, loin de là. Je me sens bien dans notre relation, bien mieux que dans toutes celles que j'ai connues. »

Cette déclaration rassura immensément Steve. Sans s'en rendre compte, Tony s'approchait chaque jour un peu plus du moment où il lui avouerait son amour avec de véritables mots. Et Steve n'avait aucune intention de le presser, parfois, pour savourer une victoire, il fallait être patient, très patient.

« A ce rythme, j'imagine que dans peu de temps, nos deux équipes seront au courant » nota Steve en secouant la tête.

Il reposa ses couverts, s'essuya la bouche, prit son verre et sirota le vin. Il réfléchit durant quelques minutes avant de poursuivre leur conversation.

« Le jour où plusieurs de nos coéquipiers… disons 50% d'entre eux auront deviné la nature exacte de notre relation, nous organiserons un barbecue chez moi ou chez toi et nous confirmerons leur soupçon » proposa-t-il.

Tony réfléchit quelques minutes et décida de taquiner un peu son homme.

« Qui as-tu l'intention de diviser ? Parce que si je te suis et que je compte, j'ai 4 agents et tu as 3 coéquipiers. Ce qui fait 7 personnes » statua l'agent.

« Hum, c'est vrai » dit Steve, penaud en grimaçant. « Ok, disons 4 de nos subordonnés. Satisfait ? »

« Amplement. Allez, rangeons tout ça et regagnons la chambre. J'ai envie d'un peu de détente et de sport » déclara-t-il d'un ton mutin.

Steve éclata de rire, il ne s'ennuyait pas avec l'italien, c'était un fait.

 _ **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**_

 _Voilà, le remplaçant de Maria est donc désigné sans surprise. Grant me plait et il se devait de jouer un rôle dans cette seconde partie._

 _Le prochain chapitre sera celui que vous attendez, une enquête commune entre l'équipe de Tony, celle de Steve et de Gibbs. Attention aux étincelles…_

 _A bientôt_

 _Chtimi_


	21. Chapitre 20 : Passé dévoilé

.

.

 _Oups, chapitres intervertis. Désolée mais ce n'est pas encore la réunion avec l'ancienne équipe mais il arrive bientôt, promis._

 _._

 _Ce chapitre se centre rapidement sur l'arrivée de Grant et introduit l'enquête commune et quelques explications sur le passé de Tony avec l'équipe de Gibbs._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture et à vos commentaires, comme d'habitude._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 20 : Passé dévoilé**

Durant la semaine suivante, plusieurs changements intervinrent dans l'équipe du NCIS. Comme convenu, Maria déposa son arrêt maladie et commença les préparatifs pour son départ qui devait intervenir le mois suivant. Vance lui envoya un mail l'informant qu'un nouvel agent serait affecté à son équipe sous peu, son arrivée prévue pour pallier l'absence de l'Agent Parker.

Ce qui étonna Tony fut qu'il ne lui donna aucune information sur cet agent et ne lui adressa pas le dossier. Simplement, une petite note précisant qu'il serait certainement satisfait par la personne qui viendrait en renfort. Le chef d'équipe espérait que le Directeur ne lui avait pas envoyé un ancien collègue, bien qu'il doute que ce soit le cas.

Il attendit patiemment que cet agent se présente n'ayant aucune idée précise sur le délai qu'il lui faudrait pour déménager. Alors qu'il spéculait encore sur son identité, la personne qui se présenta laissa Tony tout ébahi. Il se figea d'un bloc et mit quelques instants à assimiler la réalité. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir son ancien bleu et ex amant dans ces conditions. Tony ignorait si Grant avait espéré ainsi renouer leur liaison ou s'il avait un autre motif.

« Grant… » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton surpris. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Honolulu ? »

« Agent DiNozzo, je suis votre nouvel agent » annonça Grant d'un ton formel.

Puis sans façon, il s'avança vers Tony et l'étreignit avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue puis de s'écarter et de river son regard sur celui de son chef d'équipe. Encore sous le choc de la surprise, l'italien se laissa faire sans protester et sans se dérober. Il sentait les regards curieux de ses subordonnées lui brûler le dos mais il était trop… hébété pour se tourner vers eux.

Il tenta de se reprendre alors que Grant ne lâchait pas son regard, les yeux rieurs et un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Le bâtard se moquait gentiment de lui et il adorait le voir être embarrassé, apparemment. Tony lui adressa une grimace avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Ok, les gars, voici l'Agent Grant Giordano, il a été mon 'bleu' durant quelques semaines à DC » précisa-t-il à son équipe. « Grant, voici les agents John Mitchell, mon bras droit Paul Carter, notre informaticien et Colin Webster, notre agent junior. »

« Enchanté de vous connaitre tous » les salua Grant. « J'espère m'intégrer rapidement et travailler en bonne entente. Je ne pense pas être un poids mort, j'ai eu une solide formation. Tony… l'Agent DiNozzo a été un mentor formidable et j'ai beaucoup appris avec lui. »

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Grant » dit John. « Ici, pas de chichi, les prénoms sont d'usage à part si vous souhaitez utiliser votre nom. »

« Vous pouvez appeler DiNozzo par son prénom ou bien par Chef » souligna Paul en lui serrant la main. « Mieux vaut éviter Patron cependant, il a horreur qu'on l'appelle ainsi. »

« Dûment noté » approuva le bleu qui connaissait la raison de cette restriction.

« Et si le chef vous a formé, vous devez être opérationnel immédiatement, c'est formidable » renchérit Colin en échangeant une poignée de mains. « Nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous pencher sur des enquêtes non résolues plus longtemps » plaisanta-t-il.

Tony observa d'un œil amusé ses agents faire connaissance tranquillement, échanger quelques informations tout en dégustant café et pâtisseries. Il comprenait maintenant la raison du silence de Vance sur le nouveau membre de son équipe. Et il se promettait à l'occasion de revenir sur le sujet. Non pas qu'il soit fâché si la venue de Grant ne générait pas de perturbation dans son équipe mais surtout dans sa vie.

« Grant, si tu veux bien me rejoindre dans mon bureau » demanda-t-il en interrompant la discussion amicale entre ses subordonnés.

Giordano s'excusa auprès de ses nouveaux collègues et suivit Tony dans le bureau individuel, son supérieur ferma la porte et alla prendre place dans le fauteuil. Grant s'installa sur la chaise qui lui faisait face et attendit que Tony lance la conversation. Mais Tony tentait encore d'assimiler son adjonction dans son équipe.

« Il semble que mon arrivée n'était pas à l'ordre du jour » nota tranquillement Grant.

« A vrai dire, le Directeur m'a annoncé la venue d'un nouvel agent sans me préciser le nom ou m'envoyer le dossier » précisa Tony pour lever tout doute. « Je ne savais pas que tu souhaitais quitter DC. Tu n'as pas fait mention de cette éventualité lors de nos échanges de mail. »

Grant comprit que Tony se posait des questions sur la raison de son transfert et qu'il se demandait s'il souhaitait renouer leur liaison.

« A vrai dire, je n'étais pas spécialement attiré par Hawaï mais quelqu'un m'a fait changer d'avis » expliqua l'ex Seal. « Quelques semaines après ton départ, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Josh Ryan, il est restaurateur. Il va ouvrir un établissement ici à Honolulu et puisque je connaissais déjà le chef d'équipe du bureau et sachant que je n'aurais aucune difficulté à travailler avec lui, j'ai demandé un transfert au Directeur. »

« Hum, heureux de savoir que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, Grant » dit Tony en se passant la main dans le cou. « Je n'ai pas été très présent pour toi et Jimmy, ces derniers temps mais entre les enquêtes et… ma vie privée, j'ai été pleinement occupé. Je me suis également chargé de trouver une maison pour Tobias et Emily, ce qui a encore réduit mon temps libre. »

« Comment ça se passe ici ? Le travail, ta vie ? » s'enquit Grant.

« Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai une bonne équipe, très bonne même » avoua Tony avec sincérité. « Aucun de mes agents ne se comporte comme s'il était meilleur que son collègue, mes ordres sont suivis, commentés si besoin mais non rejetés ou carrément ignorés. Nous déplorons le départ de la seule femme qui part pour une très bonne cause. Ce qui fait que mon équipe sera composée entièrement de mâles. »

« Et cette situation te dérange ? »

« Non, pas du tout, aucun de mes subordonnés n'a la grosse tête, chacun connait son rôle dans l'équipe » affirma Tony en secouant la tête. « Je répartis les tâches en fonction de l'utilité de chacun par rapport aux besoins de l'enquête, j'utilise les compétences de chacun là où elles sont nécessaires. Et personne ne retient contre moi le fait que je sois plus jeune que tous mes subordonnés » ajouta-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Le fait que tu sois notre cadet ne doit pas être retenu contre toi, tu as assez d'expérience en tant qu'enquêteur qui justifie ton poste et le Directeur a jugé que tu étais capable de devenir chef d'équipe, c'est suffisant pour des agents qui ne portent pas de jugement inconsidéré » nota simplement l'ex Seal. « Tu as également mis en place une bonne organisation, tu peux diviser l'équipe et travailler sur deux fronts. »

« Oui, c'est la raison que j'ai exposée au Directeur pour l'inciter à me doter d'un autre agent de façon à pouvoir traiter deux affaires simultanément » spécifia l'italien.

« Et tes relations avec les forces policières de l'ile ? »

« Très bonnes » déclara son supérieur en souriant légèrement. « Il a suffi qu'une de nos enquêtes permettent au HPD de clôturer une douzaine des leurs pour remporter leur adhésion. Une autre nous a associés à l'équipe spéciale du Gouverneur, le 5.0 et notre entente a été simple et réussie. Notre première rencontre officielle a permis de définir les règles de notre coopération, ce qui a facilité nos relations. »

« En somme, Tony DiNozzo est passé par là et les difficultés se sont aplanies » résuma Grant en souriant largement. « Vance a misé sur le bon cheval en t'envoyant ici. J'ai entendu parler de l'arrestation de Kadri comme tout un chacun à DC et je suis persuadé que l'agent qui a permis son arrestation se tient devant moi. Ai-je raison ? »

Tony l'observa durant quelques instants avant de s'autoriser à lui répondre.

« Le lieu de son arrestation et le nom de l'agent responsable sont confidentiels » indiqua Tony d'un ton sérieux. « Le transfert a eu lieu sous le couvert de la Marine pour éviter d'ébruiter cette information. Je me doute que Vance ne l'a pas dévoilée à dessein. »

« Il n'a pas eu besoin de dire grand-chose lorsqu'il a annoncé la nouvelle, juste que la vie de l'agent pouvait être en danger, pour que personne ne tente de connaitre le fin mot. »

« Bonne initiative » approuva le chef d'équipe.

« Ce qui n'empêche que je suis persuadé que tu es responsable de cette arrestation » gronda Grant en pointant un doigt vers Tony. « Mais je ne vais pas tenter d'en savoir plus, ni cuisiner tes agents pour confirmation. Il suffit de connaitre la façon dont son arrestation s'est déroulée pour se faire une idée. Tu as toujours saisi les opportunités lorsqu'elles se présentaient à toi et celle-là était une qu'il ne fallait pas rater. Félicitations pour ton initiative et pour cette capture. »

« Grant, tu es impossible » grogna Tony en lui adressant un franc sourire. « Je ne confirme, ni ne dénie. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, tu serais capable d'y voir la vérité. »

« C'est de bonne guerre mais je ne mettrais jamais ta vie en danger en dévoilant ce 'secret', promis, juré, Tone » déclara l'ex Seal en levant la main droite comme s'il jurait.

« Je sais que tu ne serais pas assez mesquin ou pire pour jouer avec ma vie, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, Grant » répondit Tony.

« Et ta vie personnelle, si la question n'est pas indiscrète ? » demanda son agent d'une voix calme. « A te voir ainsi, je dirais que tu n'es pas… ou plus seul. Tu parais plus posé, plus… hum… heureux serait le mot juste. »

Son expression faciale était juste amicale, curieuse mais pas invasive. Tony connaissait assez son ex amant pour savoir qu'il s'inquiétait sans doute pour lui mais qu'il ne pousserait pas plus loin s'il ne désirait pas répondre. Et sa damnée intuition était toujours aussi vive surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tony apparemment.

« Comme toi » se résolut-il à dire. « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

« Quelqu'un de bien, j'espère parce que tu mérites de trouver un mec qui non seulement te comprenne, te soutienne mais t'aime pour qui tu es et non pour qui tu pourrais devenir selon ses désirs » spécifia Grant.

« Aucun souci de ce côté, nous n'essayons pas de changer la personnalité de l'autre » stipula Tony. « Nous exerçons tous deux des métiers prenants et dangereux, nous connaissons les impératifs de nos professions et donc nous profitons au maximum des moments que nous pouvons partager. »

« J'espère faire sa connaissance et lui expliquer qu'il a tout intérêt à prendre soin de toi » déclara Grant. « Et si tu nous invitais tous à diner avec Tobia et Emily, ce serait l'occasion de te faire rencontrer Josh » proposa-t-il avec un grand sourire. « Vous pourriez rivaliser pour nous concocter un repas. »

« On verra ça dans quelque temps, mon homme et moi avons un pari en cours avec un barbecue à la clé » lui apprit Tony. « Mais pour l'instant, il est temps de se mettre au travail et pour toi, de te familiariser avec l'équipe. Et Grant, je suis content que tu sois ici et je serai honoré de faire la connaissance de ton homme. »

Sur ce, Tony se leva et fit signe à Grant de le suivre. Il était temps de reprendre le travail et de voir si la nouvelle addition fonctionnerait.

Le reste de la journée se passa donc à évaluer l'interaction entre ses agents et à mettre Grant au courant de leurs enquêtes, de la routine établie depuis son arrivée à la tête de l'équipe, de la manière de traiter avec les forces de police de l'ile.

Tony omit délibérément de mentionner sa relation personnelle avec le chef du 5.0, elle ne devait pas influencer quiconque d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et il fallait que son nouvel agent se fasse sa propre opinion pour éviter de fausser son jugement.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

La semaine suivante fut également assez occupée, Vance avait finalement pris acte de sa demande de lui octroyer un agent supplémentaire et après l'arrivée de Grant, le bureau venait d'accueillir un nouveau membre, l'Agent Charles Reynolds. Veuf et père d'un adolescent, ex Marine, agent depuis 10 ans mais ne souhaitant pas devenir chef d'équipe, il complétait ainsi son équipe pour une organisation fonctionnelle.

En fonction de la nature des enquêtes qui se présentaient, Mitchell et lui se partageraient la gestion des agents suivant les besoins du moment. De plus en plus d'enquêtes – parfois mineures – les obligeaient à repousser l'instruction. Désormais, avec deux équipes de trois agents, ils pourraient traiter plus d'affaires. En tant que chef d'équipe, Tony se réserverait le droit de partager ses agents en dernier ressort.

La configuration de leur espace de travail fut modifiée pour contenir les six bureaux, Tony ayant décrété qu'il n'émigrerait pas dans la pièce qui servait de bureau occasionnel pour des rencontres particulières. L'italien n'avait aucune envie de se trouver coupé du reste de son équipe comme Barnett l'avait fait.

Il ne fallut que quelques jours pour que tous s'adaptent les uns aux autres et que la machine tourne sans heurt. Grant et Charles avaient vite pris leurs marques et s'étaient adaptés avec facilité non seulement à la vie de l'ile mais aussi au travail de l'équipe, les enquêtes n'étaient pas toutes aussi intéressantes ou vitales que celles traitées par les équipes de DC.

Elles étaient cependant suffisamment variées pour ne pas être ennuyeuses et Tony veillait à ce qu'une tournante soit assurée afin que chaque agent puisse travailler sur différents types d'affaires pour conforter leur expérience et augmenter leur chance de les résoudre. Ils pouvaient ainsi exercer leur mode de réflexion et envisager toutes sortes de scénario qui les aidaient à résoudre les enquêtes.

Tony avait la satisfaction de constater que ses références cinématographiques avaient permis de conclure certaines affaires avec succès. Son équipe avait alors commencé à imiter son mode de raisonnement et rivalisait pour trouver des mobiles plausibles aux crimes commis et découvrir les coupables.

Certes, ses agents n'avaient pas sa vaste culture cinématographique et il suppléait donc parfois leur lacune en la matière. Aucun ne lui en tenait rigueur dans la mesure où souvent, il se référait à de vieux films que ses subordonnés ne connaissaient pas et n'avaient donc jamais visionnés.

En toute honnêteté, Tony pouvait dire qu'il était satisfait de ce que sa vie était devenue depuis son départ de DC et son installation à Honolulu. Non seulement par rapport à son équipe qui lui était dévouée et le respectait mais aussi par rapport à sa relation professionnelle avec Vance qui s'était nettement améliorée après le départ de Shepard.

Vance avait pris le temps d'analyser le travail de ses équipes et compris le fonctionnement de celle que Tony dirigeait après le départ de Gibbs pour Mexico. Entre jalousie, irrespect et insubordination puis le manque de soutien de Gibbs à son retour et son comportement erratique vis-à-vis de son second, Tony avait eu bien du mal à ne pas jeter l'éponge et quitter l'agence.

En bon manageur, Vance avait su temporiser en intégrant Grant à l'équipe pour tenter de modifier la dynamique de groupe mais son initiative n'avait pas remporté le succès qu'il espérait. En dernier ressort, il avait finalement décidé qu'il valait mieux éloigné son agent en lui octroyant au passage une promotion bien méritée pour montrer à ses anciens collègues en quelle estime il tenait l'italien.

Désormais, Tony savait pouvoir compter sur ses subordonnés pour assurer le travail quotidien dans tous ses aspects. Aucune jalousie, insécurité ou autre ne venait entraver la relation qu'il avait réussie à instaurer avec chaque membre de son équipe. Et ce n'était pas l'arrivée de Grant ou celle de Reynolds qui pourrait changer ce point.

D'une part, Grant avait demandé que son mentor soit Tony et leur courte collaboration avait été harmonieuse et fructueuse pour chacun d'eux. D'autre part, Reynolds avait demandé son affectation dans l'équipe de Tony sur les recommandations de plusieurs autres agents lorsqu'il avait souhaité s'éloigner de la capitale après la tragédie qu'il avait éprouvée.

Quant au chapitre de sa vie personnelle, il pouvait dire que tout allait pour le mieux. Sa relation avec Steve était bien différente de toutes celles qu'il avait connues jusqu'ici et notamment celle avec Gibbs. Les deux hommes apprenaient à se connaitre un peu plus chaque jour, aucun d'eux ne cherchait à contrôler l'autre ou à le dominer, ni à tenter de le faire changer.

Malgré les aléas de leur profession et les inconvénients liés aux horaires, ils parvenaient à passer plusieurs nuits ensemble par semaine. Certes, certaines étaient écourtées plus que d'autres mais les quelques heures qu'ils arrivaient à être ensemble étaient précieuses. Trouver un juste équilibre entre son poste d'agent fédéral et celui de Steve était difficile et relevait d'un exploit permanent.

Et pourtant, Tony ne songeait pas à changer quoi que ce soit à sa vie actuelle, il était bien n dans son esprit et dans son corps. Il avait perdu du poids, ses poumons fonctionnaient mieux et ne le limitaient plus autant qu'à DC. L'air chaud et sec de l'ile avait fait des miracles et Brad était satisfait de leur état stationnaire.

Il avait un seul souhait… un peu pervers sans doute, celui que son ancienne équipe puisse le voir aujourd'hui entouré d'une équipe compétente et amicale et dans un rôle de chef d'équipe qui surpassait celui de Gibbs. Son ancien patron ne gérait que trois agents tandis que désormais, Tony avait cinq agents sous ses ordres.

L'avenir dirait si un jour, ce désir se réaliserait.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Deux semaines après l'arrivée de ses nouveaux agents, une enquête particulièrement complexe leur échoua, le meurtre de deux Marines. Très vite, Tony suspecta qu'elle avait des allures de 'contrat' à la mode mafieuse même si la mafia locale ne semblait pas y être mêlée. La méthode d'exécution de leur victime rappelait celle employée pour servir d'exemple au sein de la mafia, victime agenouillée sur le sol, les mains liées dans le dos et une balle logée à la base du crâne.

Trois jours après la découverte macabre, Steve écopa d'un homicide avec le même mode opératoire. Et comme pour l'enquête fédérale, aucun indice ne permettait d'avancer dans leur investigation. Le lieu où les corps avaient été découverts n'était pas la scène de crime originelle. Aucun témoin visuel pour leur fournir une piste, du moins aucun qui ne se soit manifesté volontairement.

L'enquête était une de celles qui allait demander un effort surhumain, l'équipe du NCIS et celle du 5-0 étaient sur le pied de guerre depuis plusieurs jours et rien n'avançait. Tony et Steve étaient les premiers au bureau et les derniers partis, ils accumulaient les heures de boulot mais dormaient peu, trop peu selon leurs collègues.

Tony voulait rendre justice aux deux victimes qui laissaient une veuve et plusieurs orphelins. Et son instinct lui disait que plus le temps passait et plus le nombre de victimes pourrait s'accumuler.

Ce soir-là, Steve décida que c'était assez et qu'il fallait qu'ils prennent du repos. Sachant que Tony était encore pire que lui, il assigna une permanence tournante entre les membres de leurs équipes respectives. Deux membres, un de chaque équipe, assureraient une garde de nuit à compter de ce jour afin de permettre aux autres de se reposer. Il entraîna un Tony récalcitrant avec lui, les conduisit jusque chez l'italien, gara la voiture sous l'abri, guida son compagnon dans la maison et l'installa sur le canapé.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, inspecta le réfrigérateur, sortit un plat préparé par le propriétaire des lieux et le mit à réchauffer. Il dressa ensuite la table, jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon et sourit tristement. Tony était toujours là, dans la même position, les yeux ouverts mais semblant ne rien voir. La sonnerie du four le ramena à la réalité, il sortit le plat, le déposa sur la table et revint dans le salon.

« Allez, Tony, le repas est prêt » dit-il doucement comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. « Viens manger et après, au lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous apportera peut-être des idées. »

Tony ne dit rien mais le suivit, s'installa à table, s'empara de ses couverts et commença à manger. Le repas fut silencieux, Steve n'avait jamais vu son compagnon aussi muet alors qu'il se restaurait. L'italien semblait toujours avoir quelque chose à dire durant ces moments-là et le voir ainsi lui serrait le cœur. Il soupira discrètement et termina son assiette, se réjouit intérieurement de voir que Tony avait vidé la sienne.

L'ex Seal se leva, débarrassa la table, rangea la cuisine et revint vers son ami. L'agent n'avait pas bougé et Steve lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Viens » ordonna-t-il sobrement en lui tendant la main.

Tony le regarda, lui sourit et prit la main tendue. Une fois debout, il fit face à Steve, se pencha et lui déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

« Merci » déclara l'italien en lui serrant la main.

Steve comprit, rendit l'étreinte et lui sourit en retour.

« Les amis sont fait pour ça, s'épauler dans les moments difficiles » répliqua l'ex SEAL d'un ton sincère.

« Et j'apprécie d'autant » affirma Tony. « J'ai peu de vrais amis et je suis heureux de te compter parmi eux, tu es même en tête de liste. »

« Encore heureux » s'esclaffa-t-il. « En tant qu'amant, je serais navré d'apprendre que j'occupe une place moins envieuse. Allez, viens, allons nous reposer, j'ai besoin de te serrer dans mes bras » ajouta-t-il sans honte.

« Juste me serrer » bouda Tony.

Steve éclata alors de rire, il était toujours stupéfait de voir l'effet que cet homme avait sur lui. Il savait que lorsque tous deux étaient dans un lit, ce n'était jamais simplement pour un câlin, ils avaient toujours envie de plus et il était étonné de vouloir encore et encore plus après ces quelques mois ensemble. Il n'était pas prêt d'être rassasié de cet homme et il espérait ne jamais l'être.

Il lui semblait qu'il ne passait jamais assez de temps avec l'italien, il n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'éloigner de lui, il était… comme un assoiffé qui aurait passé plusieurs jours dans le désert, un affamé qui n'aurait pas mangé depuis une semaine. Il ne serait jamais comblé, il avait besoin de Tony pour se sentir vivre et cette constatation l'amena à considérer l'avenir sous un nouveau jour.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre main dans la main, Tony inconscient des pensées qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit de son amoureux. Une fois dévêtus, ils s'allongèrent et comme Steve l'avait dit, Tony s'installa confortablement entre ses bras. Et malgré leur désir, le sommeil les prit rapidement et Steve sourit juste avant de sombrer, tant pis pour la bagatelle, elle devrait attendre.

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes entamèrent leur routine en prenant une douche commune qui tourna court après avoir satisfait leur désir mutuel. Ils finirent de se laver, se séchèrent, se rasèrent, se brossèrent les dents avant de repasser dans la chambre. Tandis que Tony sélectionnait soigneusement sa tenue et ses accessoires, Steve se contenta d'enfiler un pantalon de treillis, un tee-shirt et un blouson.

« Très sexy » souligna Tony en le regardant.

« T'es pas mal non plus mais je te préfère nu comme un ver » rit le chef du 5-0.

« Cesse de faire ce genre de remarque si tu tiens à arriver à l'heure à ton bureau » suggéra Tony en riant malgré lui.

Steve s'avança jusqu'à lui, le regarda avidement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il était toujours stupéfait de réaliser que, désormais, Tony ne se raidissait plus lorsqu'il envahissait son espace personnel, il était devenu coutumier du fait et acceptait plus volontiers que son amant n'hésite plus à le faire sans l'avertir. Cependant, Steve était toujours prudent et annonçait clairement son intention en attendant quelques secondes avant d'amorcer son geste, histoire de ne pas surprendre l'italien.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il sourit à l'italien qui lui rendit la pareille, un sourire sincère qui illuminait les prunelles émeraude de son propriétaire. Ce sourire était destiné uniquement à Steve, il lui montrait que Tony était heureux avec lui, il était synonyme d'amour pour lui. Il savait que l'homme hésitait à prononcer le mot mais il ne doutait pas qu'il soit aimé. Les actions de Tony étaient plus explicites que les mots qu'il pouvait dire mais il serait enchanté lorsqu'il les entendrait.

Steve agrippa la main de son compagnon et l'entraîna dans la cuisine où l'odeur du café frais délivré par la machine préprogrammée les accueillit. Un détail qui avait fait sourire l'ex Seal et lui avait fait comprendre pourquoi son homme s'était un jour pointé chez lui et s'étant rendu compte qu'aucune cafetière digne de ce nom n'était disponible dans la maison, il avait maugréé. Le lendemain, il arrivait avec un modèle récent programmable qui permettait de faire différentes boissons et tout un stock de dosettes. Steve avait secoué la tête avant de le remercier proprement par un baiser.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Une fois parvenue dans les locaux du 5.0, Tony reçut un appel de la base indiquant que DC cherchait à le joindre. L'agent demanda donc à Steve de se mettre en communication avec le bureau de la capitale pour éviter de faire un aller-retour entre Pearl et le quartier général du 5.0.

La conférence entre le directeur du NCIS, son équipe locale et le 5-0 prit une tournure que personne à Hawaï n'aurait pu envisagée. Vance leur annonça que son équipe première était concernée par l'enquête étant donné que deux de ses affaires étaient directement reliées à la leur. Dans la perspective d'une enquête conjointe, l'équipe principale de Washington - autrement dit celle de Gibbs - serait dépêchée sur place pour se joindre à eux.

Vance savait que cette décision pouvait engendrer des tensions, aussi prit-il la précaution de préciser que Tony était en charge de l'investigation et qu'il avait mentionné ce fait à l'Agent en charge de l'équipe de la capitale. Leur arrivée était prévue dans 4 heures, il préconisa qu'un membre de l'équipe les attende à l'aéroport pour les conduire au quartier général du 5-0 que Tony avait choisi comme point d'attache. Le directeur lui souhaita bonne chance et lui rappela qu'il était disponible en cas de besoin ou si la situation devenait conflictuelle.

Lorsque la communication fut coupée, Tony s'empressa de quitter le bureau, il avait besoin d'air frais, la prochaine arrivée de son ancienne équipe n'était pas pour le réjouir. Il n'avait aucune envie de se coltiner ses anciens collègues et un Gibbs furieux de se voir reléguer au rang de second couteau. L'ancien Marine serait certainement plus enclin à vouloir mener la barque tout seul justifiant sa décision par le fait qu'il avait deux affaires similaires en cours.

Une main se posa sur son épaule le tirant de ses réflexions.

« Quelque chose te chiffonne » nota simplement Steve.

Le commandant avait bien compris, aux propos énoncés par le Directeur Vance, que la venue de l'équipe de Washington pouvait être problématique.

« En effet » opina Tony. « Je vais devoir vous expliquer ce qu'il en est, vous devez savoir à quoi vous attendre avec cette équipe. »

« On est tous là avec toi, Tony » rappela le chef du 5-0 en posant un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon. « Ton équipe, mon équipe et les membres du département de police. Tu peux compter sur nous tous si besoin. Allez, viens donc nous faire un topo sur tes collègues et nous prendrons ensuite une pause avant de les recevoir » conseilla-t-il en les ramenant dans la salle.

« Les explications risquent de prendre du temps, mieux vaut prévoir de se restaurer pendant que je vous mets au courant de certains choses. »

« Ok, j'envoie l'équipe nous chercher ça et pendant ce temps, tu te relaxes un peu » conseilla Steve. « Va au gymnase, je t'y rejoins dans cinq minutes. »

Steve alla donner ses instructions et les deux équipes choisirent de faire les emplettes ensemble. Steve sourit et se réjouit de voir qu'au fil des mois, les deux groupes étaient parvenus à travailler main dans la main, ces hommes et femmes avaient réussi à mettre en commun leurs compétences pour résoudre leurs enquêtes conjointes. Les deux chefs d'équipe étaient heureux que leurs subordonnés soient devenus presque des amis qui se respectaient et se serraient les coudes au besoin.

Il descendit au gymnase et trouva Tony qui tapait dans un sac. Pieds nus et mains gantées, il expulsait la tension qui l'habitait. Le Commander savait que son compagnon choisissait toujours de se défouler en pratiquant un sport quelconque, une sorte d'exutoire pour l'italien. Il le laissa donc décompresser durant plusieurs minutes en admirant le spectacle.

Tony était toujours un régal pour les yeux, il avait une grâce de mouvements qui ne cessait de surprendre Steve. L'homme qu'il avait rencontré presque six mois plus tôt avait changé, il était moins triste, souriait plus souvent. Il avait définitivement changé de mode de vie, son corps en attestait, la pratique intensive de différents sports avait porté ses fruits, les muscles étaient maintenant bien définis et la graisse qui s'était accumulée avait fondu.

Les abdominaux étaient désormais parfaitement dessinés et le ventre plat était un atout de plus qui attirait le regard. La taille avait repris une forme avantageuse, les pectoraux étaient mis en valeur par la toison brune, les cuisses étaient longues et musclées. En un mot, l'homme était à croquer et faisait tourner bien des têtes sur son passage.

Il laissa l'agent se dépenser encore quelques minutes avant de l'inciter à stopper, se doucher et venir rejoindre leurs groupes pour partager repas et révélations. Il fut heureux de constater que Tony ne lui opposa pas un refus mais lui dédia un sourire auquel Steve répondit en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard et après une douche rapide, l'italien était fin prêt à se mettre à nu dans l'intention de prévenir chaque membre impliqué dans les enquêtes de ce qui les attendait avec l'arrivée de Gibbs et sa cohorte.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Les deux chefs virent les membres de leurs équipes les dévisager dans l'espoir de comprendre. Eux aussi avaient bien saisi le double sens des propos du Directeur du NCIS ; ils savaient donc que les prochaines heures, sinon les prochains jours, seraient stressants. Tony et Steve échangèrent un regard et d'un signe de tête, le second encouragea le premier à se lancer.

« Bien, je pense que le mieux serait de s'installer confortablement et je vous ferai un topo sur ce qui nous attend » déclara l'italien d'un ton posé. « Mon équipe, tout comme la tienne, Steve, n'est pas informée de ce que je vais vous dévoiler… à moins que l'un de nos experts informaticiens ne se soit parjuré en fouillant dans mon dossier » ajouta-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire indulgent.

Tony savait qu'il allait devoir expliquer certaines choses et même sans entrer dans le détail, il lui fallait les prévenir. Il était temps qu'il s'ouvre un peu et leur dévoile qui était Anthony DiNozzo.

« Vance nous envoie l'équipe première du bureau de Washington, c'est sa meilleure équipe, celle dont le taux de réussite est proche des 97% d'affaires résolues. Du moins, c'était le score lorsque… » débita Tony avant de s'arrêter brutalement. « Commençons par le début, ce sera mieux. Vous ne savez pas grand-chose à mon sujet au point de vue professionnel et c'est une des conditions que j'avais exprimées lors de mon transfert ici il y a maintenant presque un an. J'étais un des membres de l'équipe première, en fait, j'étais le bras droit de l'Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, le chef d'équipe. C'est lui qui m'a recruté lorsque j'étais détective. J'appartenais alors aux forces de police de Baltimore, je faisais partie du département des Affaires Criminelles. »

« Oh, je le savais ! » s'écria alors Danny. « Dès nos premières rencontres, je me suis douté que tu avais été flic, c'était évident dans la façon dont tu te comportais avec les collègues ici, tu ne les sous-estimais pas, tu ne les rabaissais pas comme d'autres peuvent le faire. »

Tony lui sourit et serra la main que Danny venait de lui tendre, un geste qui signifiait tant pour l'italien, un remerciement tacite qui n'avait pas besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre. Steve approuva en remerciant Danny d'un signe de tête et d'un bref sourire.

« J'ai fait partie de plusieurs départements avant Baltimore, notamment Peoria et Philadelphie. Je suis devenu détective un an après avoir obtenu mon diplôme et ma plaque. J'ai travaillé pour les Stups et la Criminelle. Mais cette partie de ma carrière n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui. C'est le meurtre d'un Marine qui a amené Gibbs à collaborer avec nos services ou je devrais dire que nous avons été amenés à collaborer avec lui, le NCIS avait la priorité sur cette affaire. Cependant, dans la mesure où mon capitaine avait horreur qu'on vienne marcher sur ses plates-bandes, il était hors de question de céder l'enquête sans négocier. Comme mon partenaire et moi étions en charge de l'affaire, il était logique que nous soyons de la partie. L'Agent Gibbs ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière, il voulait la mainmise totale et rien d'autre. Il a fallu près d'une heure à mon capitaine pour le convaincre de partager la juridiction puisque la mort du Marine était liée à une de nos propres affaires et que nous détenions des informations vitales pour la résoudre. C'est ainsi que j'ai collaboré avec lui et laissez-moi vous dire que ce ne fut pas facile. »

Tony regarda son auditoire et remarqua que chacun était attentif à ce qu'il racontait. Les membres de sa propre équipe avaient certainement entendu des rumeurs mais n'étaient pas certains que toutes étaient véridiques, Grant n'avait jamais parlé de son bref passage sous les ordres de Gibbs. Il avait juste mentionné avoir eu Tony comme formateur. L'équipe du 5-0 allait découvrir ce qu'impliquait de travailler avec Gibbs.

« Voyez-vous, Gibbs est un ancien Marine, un sniper et il prend la mort de tout Marine très à cœur. Il n'a de cesse de trouver les meurtriers et d'apporter des réponses aux familles des victimes, il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour mener chaque enquête à sa conclusion logique, l'incarcération – ou la mort – du ou des coupables. »

« Il agit comme nous, il ne diffère pas de tout policier qui se respecte » approuva Chin.

« Sans doute mais ses méthodes ne sont pas toujours… légitimes. Je ne dis pas qu'il agit illégalement mais parfois, il interprète la loi ou la contourne pour rendre ses actions justifiables. Bref, nous avons résolu notre enquête commune à sa grande satisfaction. Dans le même temps, je me suis rendu compte que mon partenaire était un flic ripoux qui n'aurait pas hésité à me vendre pour sauver sa peau. Et ma fiancée a choisi de me déclarer au pied de l'autel qu'elle ne pouvait pas honorer l'engagement de m'épouser parce que si je n'étais pas loyal envers mon partenaire lorsqu'il avait le plus besoin de moi, je pouvais aussi bien la trahir sans hésiter. »

« Ouch ! Dur, dur » s'exclama son second, l'Agent Mitchell.

« J'étais en plein dilemme, devais-je envisager de quitter la police ou simplement changer de ville ? Devais-je plutôt chercher à travailler dans une autre branche ? J'avais reçu plusieurs propositions de la part d'Interpol, de la NSA, du FBI et de la CIA au cours de mes années dans la police, j'étais sollicité plusieurs fois par an pour rejoindre leurs rangs mais je n'étais pas intéressé. Le FBI avait failli me faire tuer lors d'une opération sous couverture et la CIA et ses magouilles politiques ne me tentaient pas plus que ça » expliqua Tony sans fioriture.

Les deux équipes échangèrent des regards perplexes, l'homme avait eu la possibilité de travailler dans deux agences prestigieuses et il avait décliné. N'importe quel flic aurait sauté sur l'occasion sans aucune hésitation.

« Bon sang, Mec » dit soudain Danny. « T'es extraordinaire, tu le sais. Tu te vois offrir des postes intéressants et tu leur dis d'aller se faire foutre ! C'est le rêve de pas mal de flics de faire partie de ces agences, y en a qui donnerait cher pour les intégrer et toi, tu les envoies se faire voir. C'est proprement hallucinant » poursuivit-il, exprimant tout haut ce que les autres devaient penser tout bas.

« Non, simplement, je ne travaille pas avec des imbéciles qui font capoter la couverture d'agents ou de flics en mission sous couverture. Et le FBI l'avait déjà fait à deux reprises, je ne voulais pas leur donner la chance d'y parvenir la troisième fois » expliqua Tony en souriant au détective. « Et non content de faire ça, il m'a également accusé d'un meurtre que je n'avais pas commis il y a un peu plus d'un an. »

« Donc, tu as choisi d'accepter l'offre de l'Agent Gibbs pour leur faire un pied de nez » devina Steve en éclatant de rire. « Comme le dit Danny, t'es incroyable. »

« A vrai dire, il a été le seul à utiliser les mots qu'il fallait pour me convaincre » dévoila l'italien. « Il ne m'offrait pas des avantages invraisemblables mais plutôt la promesse de ne jamais m'ennuyer. Les enquêtes étaient variées, je serais amené à voyager, je serais mal payé mais à la fin d'une enquête, j'aurai la satisfaction d'avoir mis les coupables sous les verrous. »

« Et c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour vous faire signer, Tony ? » s'étonna son second.

« C'était le challenge qui m'intéressait, pas le reste » dit Tony en haussant simplement les épaules. « Je n'étais pas devenu flic pour le fric, chacun sait qu'on est mal payé. Je voulais avoir la possibilité de résoudre des enquêtes, de mettre mon cerveau au service de quelque chose qui valait vraiment le coup. Je n'avais aucune envie de devenir ce que mon père voulait que je sois. Etre policier était une façon de me rebeller contre son autorité, j'ai foncé. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté. »

« Les propos du Directeur Vance nous laissent penser que nous pourrions rencontrer des difficultés avec l'Agent Gibbs. Dans quelles mesures sont-ils exacts ? » voulut savoir Kono.

« Mon transfert ici à Hawaï résulte de circonstances qui risquent de refaire surface durant cette enquête. Non pas qu'elles soient liées à notre affaire mais tous les protagonistes seront réunis en ce lieu et les différends qui nous opposaient n'ont jamais été clos. Mes anciens collègues, Gibbs mais aussi l'Officier du Mossad David et l'Agent McGee sont à l'origine de mon départ de Washington et ils ignorent où je travaille désormais. Je doute qu'ils soient enchantés de me rencontrer aujourd'hui. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils ne savent pas que tu es l'Agent en charge du bureau d'Hawaï ? » s'étonna Steve qui entrevoyait bien des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis sa rencontre avec l'italien.

« Si mon dossier a été verrouillé, c'est simplement parce que McGee est un geek, un informaticien qui est sorti de MIT avec un diplôme qui en fait un as en informatique, du moins à l'époque, c'est ce qu'il ne cessait de clamer. Il a souvent piraté les fichiers du FBI ou de la CIA pour nous. Il était tout à fait capable d'accéder à mon dossier personnel en un clin d'œil. Vance a simplement pris les devants en choisissant de lui en interdire l'accès à ma demande expresse. Il ne l'aurait pas fait de son propre chef, qui je suis ne l'intéresse pas assez pour qu'il songe à le faire. Mais Gibbs aurait pu lui demander d'y jeter un œil, il n'a pas digéré le fait que Vance me soutienne et m'offre ma propre équipe. »

« Il refusait que tu prennes du galon » dit Danny d'un ton dégoûté. « Mec, c'est mesquin de sa part de t'interdire de monter les échelons. »

« A vrai dire, les circonstances qui ont précédé ma promotion sont en partie la cause de mon transfert. La mort d'une partenaire consécutive à la traque d'un terroriste, l'intégration de la sœur de ce même terroriste au sein de notre équipe, une accusation de meurtre à mon encontre par un ancien laborantin que j'avais contribué à faire virer, l'explosion d'une bombe qui a plongé Gibbs dans le coma puis l'a rendu amnésique, sa demande de mise en retraite et son départ pour Mexico me laissant à la tête de l'équipe, la demande d'aide de la part de Miss Mossad et d'un Agent du FBI directement à Gibbs, son retour inattendu aux commandes de l'équipe » énuméra Tony sans fioriture. « Tout ça a contribué à fragiliser les relations qui nous unissaient. Gibbs est un agent exceptionnel, il a toujours pris soin de ses subordonnés, il les défend contre ceux qui les attaquent, il est là quand on a besoin de lui et l'Officier David l'avait bien compris puisque c'est lui qu'elle a appelé lorsqu'elle a eu des ennuis. Il considère notre scientifique, Abby Sciuto comme sa fille, Miss Mossad le voit comme un père de substitution et a une emprise sur lui : elle a tué son demi-frère pour le sauver. McGee, pour lui, Gibbs est presque un saint, il ne peut concevoir qu'il soit faillible. Et notre légiste, le Dr Donald Mallard est un de ses plus vieux amis. »

« Ca fait pas mal de raisons d'être en froid avec votre ancienne équipe, Chef » lança doucement l'un des subordonnés de Tony, l'Agent Webster. « Et vous pouvez compter sur nous pour ne pas les laisser vous importuner. »

« Merci, Webster mais je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner à vous mais également à toute l'équipe du 5-0 : ne laissez pas Gibbs vous embarquer dans une discussion me concernant, il sait mener des interrogatoires comme personne et n'a pas son pareil pour faire parler les suspects. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de vous ou du moins de certains d'entre vous. Méfiez-vous également de l'Officier Ziva David. Elle a été entraînée par le Mossad, c'est vous dire que c'est plus un assassin qu'autre chose, elle sait rester maîtresse d'elle-même et cacher ses émotions, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croit. Elle me déteste et se fera un plaisir de vous le faire savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Pour quelles raisons cette aversion contre toi ? » demanda Steve qui voulait être prêt en cas de besoin à défendre efficacement son amant contre ceux qui avaient été ses collègues.

« Elle a souvent pensé que je n'étais qu'un clown, pas assez bon pour être le bras droit de Gibbs. Elle a fait fi du fait que je suis le seul véritable enquêteur professionnel de l'équipe. Tous les autres membres ont appris le métier sur le tas, y compris Gibbs et certains après être passé par le centre de formation. Miss Mossad n'a jamais suivi le cursus. J'ai toujours eu des doutes sur la raison de sa présence dans l'équipe et je n'ai jamais mordu à l'hameçon quant à ses bonnes relations avec Shepard. Il y avait autre chose qui me gênait, elle a dû le sentir, elle a tenté de flirter avec moi pratiquement dès le premier jour pensant que ma réputation jouerait en sa faveur et oblitérerait mes soupçons. Utiliser la méthode contre moi pour me distraire de ses véritables objectifs. »

« Que voulait-elle exactement ? » s'enquit Chin.

« Mademoiselle a toujours cru qu'elle ferait un bien meilleur second que moi mais en oubliant qu'elle n'était qu'un agent de liaison, qu'elle n'était pas américaine et n'était pas agent fédéral puisqu'elle ne faisait pas partie du personnel du NCIS. Elle ne pouvait - dans ces conditions - prétendre occuper un poste à responsabilité où le degré d'autorisation qu'elle aurait possédé lui aurait donné accès à des informations ultra sensibles. Bien que les relations entre les USA et Israël soient amicales, elles ne sont pas suffisamment proches pour que le Secrétaire de la Marine lui accorde un tel privilège » expliqua Tony. « Elle a pensé qu'en éliminant un membre de l'équipe, en l'occurrence laisser Ari tuer un agent de Gibbs, libérerait une place. Ce qui évidemment s'est révélé exact. Elle a simplement pensé que son frère choisirait la cible qu'elle lui avait désignée, moi. Mais il a préféré notre collègue féminine, Kate Todd. En tuant un agent féminin, il savait que Gibbs en serait affecté bien plus que si c'était un mâle. »

« Elle avait étudié votre équipe » remarqua Mitchell.

« C'est le mode opératoire des officiers du Mossad, déstabiliser pour conquérir plus efficacement » appuya Steve qui avait côtoyé certains d'entre eux. « Elle a cependant manqué de clairvoyance quant à la cible. »

« Supprimer l'obstacle que j'étais lui semblait ainsi plus simple et plus rapide pour prendre ma place » déclara Tony en ricanant. « Elle a assumé que son frère suivrait son plan, elle a oublié qu'elle n'était pas profileuse et par conséquent, elle a mésestimé certains aspects de la dynamique de l'équipe. De plus, Haswari avait envie de démontrer qu'il menait la danse et a donc changé la cible désignée par sa sœur. Une manière de se rebeller contre l'autorité paternelle qui faisait de lui un agent double au sein du Hamas pour le compte du Mossad. »

« Un agent double ? » s'étonna Danny.

« Haswari est le fils d'Eli David, le directeur du Mossad et le père de Ziva David » expliqua obligeamment Tony. « Il a eu une liaison avec un médecin du Hamas et lorsqu'il a su qu'elle était enceinte, il l'a abandonné tout en réclamant de suivre l'éducation de son futur rejeton. Il l'a envoyé faire des études de médecine en Angleterre avant de l'obliger à retourner près de sa mère et d'espionner pour lui. »

« Drôle de famille que celle-là » résuma Danny. « Le jeu d'espions à l'échelle internationale qui rend dingue. »

« Et quand est-il du dernier agent, McGee ? » demanda Paul.

« Ah, McGee ! » soupira l'italien. « J'ai expressément poussé Gibbs à l'engager mais j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. C'était juste un informaticien basé à Quantico qui avait pour ambition de devenir agent de terrain. Un corps découvert sur la base lui a permis de nous donner un coup de main pour l'enquête. Il a prouvé qu'il était compétent en informatique et j'ai pensé qu'il serait un atout pour l'équipe. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile pour le former mais tout comme l'Agent Todd avant lui, il a estimé qu'il était plus compétent que moi alors qu'il n'avait jamais participé ou été formé pour l'investigation pure. Il a un gros problème outre un égo démesuré, il se laisse facilement manipulé par une forte personnalité surtout si elle est féminine. Todd et David ne se sont pas gênées pour profiter de cette faiblesse, il n'a eu de cesse de les suivre dans leur campagne d'humiliation me concernant. Je lui ai sauvé la vie en lui évitant de partir en fumée avant l'explosion d'une voiture piégée et je n'ai jamais eu de reconnaissance pour mon geste alors que je venais juste de reprendre mon poste après mon arrêt suite à l'épisode de l'Y-Pestis pour ceux qui sont au courant. »

« Sacré brochette d'agents » nota Williams. « Nous avons intérêt à ne pas nous laisser distraire par leurs tactiques ou leurs commentaires ou ils pourraient bien nous diviser rapidement. »

« Voilà, vous savez désormais ce qui a motivé mon transfert et ce à quoi vous attendre de la part de certains membres de mon ancienne équipe » conclut Tony. « L'équipe sera là dans quelques heures et je tenais à vous mettre en garde pour que vous ne soyez pas pris au dépourvu par leur attitude à mon égard. »

« Merci pour ces explications et ces éclaircissements, Tony » approuva Steve. « Il me semble qu'il était en effet nécessaire d'être prévenus. »

« Bien, nous collectons toutes les informations pour qu'elles soient prêtes dès leur arrivée » annonça l'italien. « Gibbs a horreur de perdre du temps et aime par-dessus tout commander, il préfère avoir le contrôle sur tout plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un lui marcher sur les pieds. Mitchell, je vous laisse le privilège d'aller accueillir nos visiteurs si vous êtes d'accord. »

« Aucun problème, Tony, je me charge de ça » indiqua son second sans hésitation.

« Ok, tout le monde, on se prépare à recevoir cette équipe » dit Steve en tapant dans ses mains. « On se montre courtois, poli et affable mais on ne se laisse pas mettre au tapis. »

Dans un bel ensemble, les deux équipes s'activèrent pour l'arrivée de l'équipe intruse.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 _On se rapproche enfin de l'enquête commune entre les deux équipes du NCIS._

 _._

 _Gibbs et compagnie ignorent qui dirige l'équipe. Comment vont-ils réagir ?_

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	22. Chapitre 21 : Confrontation directe

.

.

 _Voici enfin venu la rencontre entre les deux équipes du NCIS et celle avec le 5.0._

 _._

 _La saison touristique a débuté depuis plusieurs semaines et les heures supplémentaires vont s'accumuler. La publication risque d'être aléatoire durant l'été._

 _._

 _Cette histoire a pris une ampleur que je n'avais pas prévue au départ, elle dépasse largement toutes celles que j'ai écrites jusqu'à présent. Et il reste encore un certain nombre de chapitres dans divers stades d'écriture, certains à écrire entièrement, d'autres à fignoler._

 _._

 _Le troisième volet est à peine esquissé mais j'ai déjà une bonne idée de la trame pour cette histoire._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture et à vos claviers pour vos commentaires que j'apprécie toujours. Vos avis et idées servent parfois à renforcer ou à exprimer un point particulier que vous souhaitez voir aborder. Alors n'hésitez pas._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 **Chapitre 21 : Confrontation directe**

Tandis que les agents de Tony et l'équipe du 5.0 s'employaient à aménager la salle pour contenir les membres des trois équipes soit 14 personnes, Chin s'affairait avec Paul à installer des stations de travail pour les ordinateurs. Danny regardait, d'un air goguenard, les uns et les autres courir dans tous les sens sans participer lui-même.

Steve observa un instant le chaos avant de se focaliser sur Tony. En apparence, l'italien semblait calme mais la tension bien visible dans ses épaules indiquait à l'ex Seal que son homme appréhendait la rencontre. Et pour tenter de minimiser le stress auquel il allait être exposé, il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule avant de l'inciter à le suivre dans son bureau.

La porte franchie, Steve baissa rapidement les stores et invita Tony à s'asseoir sur le divan. Il sortit et revient avec deux grandes tasses de thé, il en tendit une à son compagnon avant de le rejoindre sur le sofa. Il posa une main sur la cuisse et se mit à en caresser l'intérieur dans un mouvement apaisant. Tony se mordit la lèvre avant de soupirer, Steve le tentait mais il ne pouvait le laisser aller trop loin.

Il agrippa la main et la serra dans la sienne tandis qu'il portait sa tasse à ses lèvres. Steve gloussa et tenta de se libérer mais son compagnon tint bon. Finalement, l'ex Seal se tint coi et sirota son thé sans plus essayer de récupérer sa main.

Tony avait aidé à aménager la salle puis avait commencé à faire les cents pas nerveusement. Si Steve ne l'avait agrippé pas au passage et entrainé dans son sanctuaire, baissé les stores et installé l'italien sur le sofa, il tournerait comme un lion en cage dans la salle principale. L'ex Seal le débarrassa de sa tasse vide qu'il posa sur le bureau, le prit dans ses bras et ses mains s'activèrent à caresser les bras et le torse de son homme.

Graduellement, Tony s'apaisa puis après quelques minutes, modifia sa position de façon à faire face à Steve. Il entreprit de le remercier à sa manière, en déposant de petits baisers sur le cou et le visage avant d'attaquer la bouche pour un baiser brûlant, intense et bref. Les deux hommes savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pousser trop loin sous peine de devoir faire face à un problème qu'ils ne pourraient fixer au bureau.

« Nous sommes tous avec toi, Tone » déclara ensuite Steve. « Moi, mon équipe et la tienne te soutiendront face à Gibbs et ses minions. Si l'un d'eux s'avise de te manquer de respect ou tente de diriger l'enquête à ta place, désobéit à tes ordres, il sera confronté à 9 personnes prêtes à l'étriper si nécessaire. »

Tony adressa un sourire timide à son homme et hocha la tête.

« Je sais et je ne laisserais pas Gibbs aller aussi loin » répondit le fédéral. « Je ne suis plus sous ses ordres, je suis son égal et les résultats de mon équipe surpassent les siens. Il n'a rien qui soit plus dur à avaler que de se voir dépasser par son élève et Gibbs le comprendra bien vite. Si ses subordonnés ne veulent pas l'admettre, c'est leur problème. »

« Bien dit et reste sur cette résolution, je serais à tes côtés mais tu dois mener cette bataille seul pour leur montrer que tu vaux bien mieux que ce qu'ils pensent » l'assura l'ex Seal.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller à la rescousse de John avant que quelqu'un ne vienne frapper à la porte et nous découvre ici en position compromettante » conclut l'italien en se levant. « Et aussi de mettre les choses au clair avec l'équipe de DC. »

« Je vais également spécifier qu'aucun membre de cette équipe ne doit poser le doigt sur notre joujou informatique sous aucun prétexte » ajouta Steve. « De cette façon, McGee ne pourra pas l'utiliser, ce sera un affront pour le _'diplômé du MIT'_ qu'il est » ricana-t-il.

« Il va être vert de rage de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser avec » indiqua Tony. « Il n'a pas pu utiliser celle de notre équipe de LA lorsqu'il y est allé avec Gibbs pour une enquête. Il s'en est plaint durant des semaines après leur retour. »

« Tant pis pour lui, s'il avait été un bon collègue, j'aurais sans doute fait l'impasse mais là, pas question de lui faire plaisir » tonna l'ex Seal. « Ce sera son châtiment pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir. »

« Ne lui en explique pas la raison, il va ruminer jusqu'à tenter de savoir ce qui motive son bannissement » gloussa l'italien.

« Aucun besoin de ménager son égo, il est déjà assez suffisant, pas nécessaire de rajouter une dose » conclut le chef du 5.0.

La voix de John retentit dans la salle principale annonçant l'arrivée des visiteurs. Tony tendit la main à Steve et le tira pour l'extraire du divan. Il planta un dernier baiser sur la bouche de son homme puis le relâcha. Il s'avança vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et laissa le passage à son compagnon. Ils gagnèrent tous deux la grande salle sans que quiconque ne les remarque.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Comme convenu, John Mitchell se rendit à l'aéroport pour accueillir l'équipe de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs. Il n'était pas impatient de rencontrer les anciens collègues de Tony mais avait malgré tout bien envie de les observer interagir avec le 5.0 et sa propre équipe pour vérifier si les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues étaient vraies ou exagérées comme c'était souvent le cas dans ce genre de contexte.

Il gara le véhicule, en descendit, le ferma et empocha les clés. Tony l'avait prévenu que Gibbs chercherait sans doute à lui dérober le trousseau pour conduire lui-même la voiture. John n'avait aucune intention de laisser l'agent de DC s'imposer sur leur territoire comme s'il était le responsable du bureau local de l'agence. Il était invité à participer à l'enquête et non pas à la diriger et la contrôler.

Mitchell gagna l'aérogare et se dirigea vers le hall d'arrivée. Il se posta de manière à voir les voyageurs débarquer avant de se présenter à l'ancien Marine. Il connaissait les trois anciens coéquipiers de Tony grâce à son supérieur mais pas le dernier agent. Il attendit que l'équipe soit au complet et ait récupéré leurs bagages avant de les accoster.

« Agent Gibbs, je suis l'Agent Mitchell, le bras droit de l'équipe de Pearl Harbour » déclara-t-il en s'approchant. « Je suis chargé de vous escorter jusqu'à mon équipe. »

Délibérément, John omis de tendre la main, il se contenta de faire un signe de tête à l'ensemble de l'équipe en guise de salut.

« Votre chef est trop occupé pour venir lui-même, Mitchell ? » attaqua aussitôt Gibbs.

« Nous avons en effet pas mal de travail, des recherches à effectuer et à coordonner » nota simplement Mitch. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, la voiture est par ici. »

Il prit la tête du groupe et sans plus se préoccuper de savoir si l'équipe le suivait, il avança à grands pas vers leur moyen de locomotion. Il évita de sortir le trousseau de sa poche et actionna l'ouverture automatique à distance. Et pour prévenir toute discussion inutile, il s'empressa de se diriger vers la place du conducteur.

« Je conduis » aboya presque l'ancien Marine en le rejoignant et en tendant la main pour obtenir les clés.

John le regarda et soutint sans faillir le regard incendiaire de Gibbs.

« Désolé, Agent Gibbs, je conduis et ce n'est pas négociable » affirma tranquillement John. « Vous êtes ici en invité et tant que vous n'aurez pas un véhicule pour votre usage et dont vous vous porterez garant, vous serez mon passager. Si vous préférez, vous pouvez aussi vous déplacer en taxi à condition de savoir où vous rendre. »

Sa tirade produit son effet lorsqu'il entendit une exclamation étouffée dans son dos, une toux pour cacher un rire et la colère se peindre sur le visage de l'ancien Marine. John n'avait aucune intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, le premier contact ne présageait pas une collaboration facile et de tout repos, bien au contraire. Il lui fallait donc montrer dès à présent qu'il ne serait pas le larbin de service pour cette équipe.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège derrière le volant. Il vit Gibbs se dominer pour se contrôler avant d'aller déposer son sac dans le coffre, de laisser ses agents faire de même puis de prendre place à l'avant. John attendit que les agents soient montés à l'arrière pour démarrer et quitter l'aéroport. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur des terres et non dans la direction de la base, soit vers la côte.

« Pour quelle raison tournez-vous le dos à notre destination, Mitchell ? Il me semble que Pearl est dans la direction opposée ? » s'enquit Gibbs d'un ton sec.

« Nous ne sommes pas au bureau » expliqua John. « Dans la mesure où notre enquête est conjointe avec l'équipe du Gouverneur, notre chef a jugé plus pratique d'utiliser leurs locaux. »

« Vous voulez que nous travaillons avec les flics ? C'est comme ça que vous fonctionnez ? » s'étonna l'Agent… McGee d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Le 5.0 est la force spéciale que la Gouverneure Jameson a mise en place il y a deux ans pour lutter contre la criminalité sur l'ile » indiqua calmement John. « Le HPD est associé à certaines de nos enquêtes lorsque c'est nécessaire, nous travaillons en bonne intelligence avec toutes les forces de police présentes sur l'ile, c'est bien plus efficace ainsi. »

« Et bien moins glorieux pour nous » maugréa encore l'informaticien du groupe.

« Nous n'avons que faire de retirer toute la gloire pour une enquête résolue, Agent McGee » répliqua Mitch d'un ton neutre. « Ce que nous voulons, c'est trouver le coupable et rendre la justice aux victimes. Il me semble que c'est le propre de notre travail. »

John se demanda comment il allait supporter des agents aussi critiques, autoritaires et dédaigneux. Certes, la seule femme de l'équipe n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche mais il ne présageait pas que ce serait mieux avec elle. Au contraire, elle serait certainement plus sarcastique… surtout envers Tony. Il espérait que les deux équipes locales seraient unies pour protéger son chef.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et John se demanda si l'ex Marine savait qui dirigeait l'équipe de Pearl. A son attitude, il avait de sérieux doutes que l'agent soit informé qu'il allait affronter son ancien second. John avait l'impression que la rencontre ne serait pas des plus aisées.

Il n'était pas particulièrement enclin à être amical avec le chef d'équipe après les explications que Tony leur avait fournies. Il ne pouvait dire qu'il détestait Gibbs sans l'avoir vu en action mais il était prêt à le remettre en place s'il se permettait d'attaquer son supérieur.

De même, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contenir si les autres membres de l'équipe de Washington avaient la moindre velléité de dénigrer son chef ou d'exprimer des opinions désobligeantes à son égard. Il était certain que non seulement sa propre équipe le protégerait mais que le 5.0 ferait de même.

Durant les quelques mois qui venaient de s'écouler, leur équipe avait trouvé en Tony un agent capable de les diriger sans se montrer hautain ou méprisant comme Barnett. Au contraire, il s'attachait à ne pas heurter un seul d'entre eux par un commentaire rude ou dédaigneux.

Il utilisait parfois la dérision ou l'humour pour faire passer un message, ce qui marquait plus car il en faisait un usage très limité. Un signe évident qu'il était désappointé avec l'agent qui en était la cible. Et il était rare qu'il soit dans l'obligation de répéter l'action une seconde fois. En fait, aucun membre de l'équipe ne souhaitait décevoir leur chef d'équipe de quelle manière que ce soit.

Une chose que chacun d'eux avait comprise assez rapidement était que leur chef leur ferait un rempart de son corps pour leur éviter de recevoir une balle mais n'attendait pas que ses agents fassent de même pour lui. Il avait prouvé le fait au cours d'une de leurs enquêtes et avait plaisanté sans arrêt, il n'avait pas accusé son agent d'être fautif pour sa blessure. Non, il avait juste assuré qu'il serait de retour avant qu'il ne puisse leur manquer.

John emprunta l'avenue qui menait aux bureaux du 5.0 et lorsqu'il s'engagea sur le parking situé devant l'immeuble, il entendit des exclamations stupéfaites.

« Ils ont leur bureau dans ce bâtiment ? » s'étonna encore l'informaticien.

« En effet, le 5.0 occupe le premier étage » confirma Mitch tandis que tous quittaient le véhicule. « Vous pouvez laisser vos bagages dans la voiture, ça ne risque rien. »

« J'ai besoin de prendre mon ordinateur » souligna McGee qui ouvrit le coffre et attrapa sa mallette.

John ferma la voiture, leur fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il prit la volée de marches à sa droite et grimpa l'escalier laissant les visiteurs lui emboiter le pas. Il poussa la porte vitrée et la maintint pour laisser l'équipe de DC pénétrer dans les bureaux. Il s'avança jusqu'à la pièce principale et nota aussitôt les aménagements effectués.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, il s'assura de l'absence de McGarrett et de Tony. Il soupira intérieurement, il allait devoir procéder aux présentations et nul doute que l'agent Gibbs ne manquerait pas de relever le fait.

« Mazette » s'exclama Mitch en voyant le nouvel aménagement. « On se croirait dans les locaux du HPD avec tous ses bureaux. »

Les deux équipes locales, occupées à relire les rapports, se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers les nouveaux arrivants. Aucun agent ou membre du 5.0 ne fit un geste ou ne dit une parole, chacun se contenta de dévisager l'équipe de DC. Finalement, sentant l'inconfortable ambiance, John décida de faire les présentations.

« Ok, les gars, voici l'équipe du bureau de DC » commença-t-il puis désigna chaque membre. « Le chef d'équipe, l'Agent Superviseur Gibbs, l'Agent junior McGee, l'Officier David, agent de liaison du Mossad et… »

Il stoppa net et regarda le dernier membre du groupe.

« Désolé, j'ignore votre nom » dit-il en faisant une petite moue d'excuse.

« Agent Senior Justin Sanderson » se présenta l'homme.

« Très bien, voici les membres de mon équipe » continua Mitch en pointant chacun. « Les agents Paul Carter, Colin Webster et les nouveaux venus, Grant Giordano que certains connaissent déjà et Charles Reynolds. Pour l'équipe du 5.0, nous avons l'Officier de police Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly et Détective Daniel Williams. »

« Et quand votre chef d'équipe daignera-t-il se montrer ? » questionna Gibbs d'un ton bougon. « A moins qu'il ne vous laisse diriger cette enquête ? » ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, une voix bien connue s'éleva soudain derrière eux. John soupira de soulagement, McGee émit un gémissement, David ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris et Gibbs se tourna rapidement sans masquer sa surprise.

« Je ne doute pas un instant que Mitch soit capable de mener cette affaire à son terme, Agent Gibbs mais je supervise celle-ci… Je dirais même que je la dirige pour les 3 équipes impliquées » statua calmement Tony.

Tony avait attendu dans le bureau de Steve que l'équipe soit arrivée pour finalement sortir de sa 'cachette'. Ce fut la question de Gibbs qui l'incita à intervenir.

Gibbs se reprit assez rapidement et ne laissa personne s'exprimer avant lui.

« C'est donc ici que tu as atterri, DiNozzo » nota-t-il d'un ton bougon. « Léon n'a jamais voulu dévoiler ton lieu de transfert. »

« C'était une des conditions que je lui ai imposées » révéla Tony. « De même qu'il a pris l'initiative de protéger mon dossier d'une intrusion quelconque pour découvrir à quel bureau j'étais affecté. »

Le regard de l'italien s'était rivé sur celui de McGee et un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres lorsqu'une rougeur de honte envahit le visage de l'informaticien de DC. Tony avait été averti des tentatives de connexion avortées de la part de McGee et Abby.

« Si cette enquête n'était pas devenue commune, vous n'auriez jamais su que j'étais ici » continua Tony. « Ou du moins, pas avant un bon bout de temps. »

« Un bureau de seconde zone n'est pas vraiment une promotion » le nargua Ziva David d'un ton ironique en levant la tête d'un air de défi.

Tony la fixa froidement, le regard dur et les lèvres pincées. Il ne détourna pas les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente tous les regards converger vers elle et qu'elle baisse la tête pour échapper à son embarras.

« Le bureau de Pearl est bien loin d'être ce que vous prétendez, Miss David » l'admonesta l'italien. « Nous couvrons une zone bien plus importante que celle de DC, elle s'étend bien au-delà de l'état d'Hawaï. Alors dire que c'est un bureau de seconde zone est pure hypocrisie de votre part et démontre un total manque de connaissances à la fois sur l'agence pour laquelle vous travaillez et sur la géographie de notre pays. »

« C'est quand même moins prestigieux que Washington » glissa McGee narquoisement.

« Oh, c'est votre opinion, Agent McGee » le coupa Tony. « Actuellement, mon équipe occupe la première place au classement avec un ratio d'enquêtes résolues qui dépasse de plusieurs points la vôtre. »

« Et les candidats se bousculent pour obtenir une place parmi notre équipe » ajouta John d'un ton fier. « Depuis l'arrivée de Tony, nous avons accompli des remaniements, établi une organisation rationnelle qui fonctionne à merveille et nous permet d'être plus performants. C'est grâce à lui que nos relations avec les forces de police de l'ile sont de nouveau au beau fixe et que nous collaborons sans le moindre heurt. »

« Toujours le diplomate, DiNozzo » nota Gibbs d'un ton amusé.

« En vérité, ne pas avoir à batailler avec le HPD, le FBI ou le 5.0 nous fait gagner du temps et de l'énergie que nous consacrons à l'enquête » argumenta calmement le chef du bureau d'Hawaï.

« Et une équipe entièrement masculine ! Serais-tu devenu sexiste depuis ton départ ? » demanda sarcastiquement l'israélienne.

« Les aléas des transferts, Officier David » lui répondit négligemment Tony. « Et à vrai dire, n'avoir pas de représentante féminine ne me pose aucun problème. »

« Pas même d'être un chef d'équipe plus jeune que les agents qui la composent ? » s'enquit Gibbs en haussant les sourcils.

« Aucun de mes agents n'a évoqué ce détail depuis ma nomination » affirma l'italien. « J'imagine donc que ça leur convient ainsi. »

« Mais cinq agents, c'est excessif pour un petit bureau comme Hawaï » railla McGee. « Tu te prends pour qui ? Ou tu cherches à nous snober en réunissant deux équipes ? »

« Sachez, Agent McGee que je ne vous autorise plus à me tutoyer, je ne suis plus votre collègue et je suis encore votre supérieur hiérarchique même dans un équipe différente » décréta l'italien d'un ton froid. « Ensuite, je n'ai que faire de votre opinion au sujet de l'organisation du bureau. Je le gère comme je l'entends et ne réponds qu'au Directeur Vance pour sa gestion. Enfin, oui, c'est une équipe étendue parce que Pearl est confrontée à une plus grande criminalité que vous ne pensez. »

Puis l'italien se tourna vers l'agent qui lui était inconnu et lui tendit la main.

« Tony DiNozzo, chef de l'équipe du bureau d'Hawaï » se présenta-t-il.

« Et mon ancien bras droit » ajouta Gibbs avec une note de regret perceptible dans la voix.

Tony le scruta mais ne releva pas. Il adressa un sourire à l'agent qui lui serra la main en retour.

« Justin Sanderson, Agent DiNozzo » annonça-t-il. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. J'ai entendu tellement de choses à votre sujet, je serais heureux de vérifier si elles sont vraies. »

« Ne croyez pas la moitié de ce que vous avez entendue, Agent Sanderson » l'avertit Tony. « On vous dira sans doute que c'est exagéré. »

« Tony, nous avons reçu les résultats des analyses » intervint Chin pour recentrer l'attention sur l'affaire qui les réunissait tous ici. « Comme tu l'avais déduit, rien n'en ressort. »

« Ce gars connait son boulot, il ne souhaite pas être démasqué à cause d'un détail » remarqua Steve.

Gibbs lui jeta un regard interrogateur et Tony comprit ce qu'il pensait.

« Lieutenant Commandeur Steve McGarrett, c'est le chef d'équipe du 5.0 » annonça-t-il avant que son ancien patron ne pose la question.

« Navy ? » s'enquit l'ex Marine.

« Dieu m'en préserve » bougonna Steve. « Seal, réserviste » ajouta-t-il après une brève pause.

« Ah ! » dit simplement Gibbs. « Giordano et vous avez ça en commun. »

« En effet, nous comparons parfois nos expériences » indiqua le chef du 5.0.

Reynolds et Tony échangèrent un regard de connivence, Charles n'avait pas envie de révéler son passage chez les Marines tant qu'il ne connaissait pas un peu mieux Gibbs. Tony respecterait son désir si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

« Avant que nous ne nous concentrions sur l'affaire, nous allons régler quelques points d'intendance » intervint-il d'un ton ferme. « Vous pouvez être logés à la base ou à l'hôtel, à votre choix… »

« La base » décréta tout de suite Gibbs avec un franc sourire en direction de son équipe.

McGee et David firent aussitôt grise mine à cette sentence qui semblait sans appel. Tony croisa le regard de son ancien patron et il esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Gibbs savait très bien que cette disposition ne plaisait pas à ses agents juniors mais n'en avait cure lui-même serait parfaitement à l'aise dans un milieu qu'il regrettait sans doute.

« Très bien. Colin, pouvez-vous faire le nécessaire, s'il vous plait » demanda poliment l'italien. « Et voyez pour le transport également. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait, chef » opina son agent qui s'éloigna un peu pour passer son appel.

« Vous vous débrouillerez pour les repas du soir, soit à la base, soit à l'extérieur » poursuivit Tony. « Un véhicule sera mis à votre disposition pour vos déplacements, à vous de gérer son usage. »

« Une seule voiture ? » s'indigna McGee d'un ton plaintif.

« Si ce n'est pas suffisant, vous pouvez utiliser un taxi, ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici » ironisa son ancien collègue.

« Nous nous débrouillerons » l'assura Gibbs en lançant un regard d'avertissement sévère à son agent junior.

« Autre chose qui a son importance » reprit Tony d'un ton sérieux. « Vous êtes ici en tant qu'invités, ce qui signifie que vous devrez suivre MES ordres à la lettre et ne pas tenter de contrôler l'enquête, Agent Gibbs. »

« Léon m'a déjà fait la leçon à ce sujet, nous serons renvoyés illico si nous nous avisons de vouloir nous l'approprier » déclara Gibbs en grimaçant.

« Bien, je ne doute pas que vous agirez en conséquence » remarqua l'italien. « Il en va de même pour vos agents, si l'un d'eux s'avise de vouloir s'approprier des informations découvertes par autrui, manquer de respect à quiconque ou de se conduire de manière inappropriée, votre participation à l'enquête sera annulée. Je ne plaisante pas sur ce point. Je ne laisserai aucun de vous marcher sur les pieds de mes hommes ou de ceux de McGarrett pour que vous puissiez vous sentir important. Chacun de nous connait son rôle au sein de son équipe, connait les forces et les faiblesses de ses collègues, ce qui signifie que si nous sommes amenés à procéder à une arrestation, votre équipe devra travailler ensemble. Je ne risquerai pas la sécurité de mon équipe ou de celle du 5.0 pour satisfaire l'égo de vos subordonnés, Gibbs. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Gibbs scruta son ancien second et comprit qu'il avait mûri depuis son départ, il ne tolérerait plus que David et McGee le rabaissent ou que lui-même ne le traite comme un bleu. L'expression de ses subordonnés reflétait le même sérieux que celle de Tony, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Gibbs que tous seraient prêts à monter au créneau si un de ses agents ou lui-même causait le moindre problème à l'encontre de son ex bras droit. Il n'avait qu'un seul choix possible s'il voulait avoir l'occasion de conclure sa propre affaire.

« Je crois que nous avons tous entendu ces consignes, DiNozzo » grommela l'ancien Marine.

« J'espère que vous vous y conformerez et qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire de prendre des mesures extrêmes » insista Tony.

Steve se rapprocha et décida de notifier également ses propres restrictions.

« Pour que les choses soient bien claires et qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu, je tiens à préciser que le matériel informatique dont nous disposons ici est à usage restrictif » annonça-t-il. « Ce qui signifie que votre équipe n'est pas autorisé à l'utiliser, Agent Gibbs quelles que soient les circonstances et même en présence de l'un d'entre nous. »

« Je suis diplômé du MIT, je connais l'informatique et peut utiliser n'importe quel appareil bien mieux que n'importe qui » clama McGee d'un ton scandalisé.

« Ce matériel est strictement réservé au 5.0 par ordre du Gouverneur, Agent McGee » le rembarra Steve d'un ton sec. « Une seule mauvaise manipulation de la part d'une personne non autorisée et c'est mon département qui en subira les conséquences. Donc, je répète : votre équipe ne posera aucun doigt sur notre matériel. Si vous êtes surpris à désobéir à cette requête, vous reprendrez le chemin de DC illico. »

« McGee dispose de son propre ordinateur, je pense que ce sera suffisant » assura Gibbs. « Et je me moque si vous crevez d'envie d'utiliser cette table et ce depuis notre passage à LA. Si vous compromettez notre participation en contrevenant à cette demande, vous serez viré de mon équipe dès notre retour à DC. Compris ? »

McGee serra les lèvres dans l'intention évidente d'éviter de répondre à son patron mais le regard dur de l'ancien Marine le fit frissonner. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être éjecté de l'équipe et il se savait donc contraint d'accepter les termes exprimés par DiNozzo et McGarrett.

« McGee ? » gronda Gibbs qui attendait son assentiment.

« Clair, Patron » marmonna l'informaticien d'un ton soumis.

« Bien, ceci étant dit, clairement compris et accepté » affirma Steve. « Les bureaux sont ouverts dès 07.30 ou 7h30 pour les non-initiés. Pendant la durée de l'enquête, notre base sera ici, je ne tolérerai pas d'intrusion illégale de la part de l'un de vous, ce qui signifie pas de crochetage des serrures pour pénétrer dans nos locaux. Chaque équipe à tour de rôle sera chargée de prévoir l'en-cas pour la pause de 10h. Nous disposons d'une cafetière et d'une théière, à vous de vous procurer les ingrédients pour l'utiliser. »

« Vous nous obligez à acheter le café ? » s'indigna McGee.

« Agent McGee, il me semble qu'à DC, vous approvisionnez votre propre réserve » nota Sanderson qui intervenait pour la première fois dans la conversation. « Et la demande me semble raisonnable dans la mesure où Gibbs et vous en faites une consommation impressionnante. »

« Pas de Starbuck à Honolulu » nota l'ancien Marine. « Je me procure le café dès que possible. »

« Bien, je pense que nous avons fait le tour des choses » résuma Tony. « Si vous avez des questions, voyez avec John. »

Pour signifier la fin des recommandations, il se tourna vers Kelly.

« Chin, vous avez indiqué que le labo n'a rien trouvé. »

« En effet, Tony » confirma le natif d'Hawaï. « Aucune empreinte, aucune fibre quelconque, rien qui ne puisse l'identifier. »

« Ce qui prouve que ce gars est très méticuleux, il doit nettoyer la scène après avoir perpétré son crime » notifia l'italien.

« Ou qu'il dépose le corps dans un lieu différent » proposa Ziva David. « C'est ainsi qu'un officier du Mossad agirait pour éviter de laisser un indice qui l'incriminerait. Nous apprenons très vite à être le plus efficace possible lorsque nous… »

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle surprit le regard de Gibbs. L'ex Marine désapprouvait visiblement sa digression au sujet de son agence.

« Aucun doute là-dessus » contra Tony. « Le Mossad est, selon l'Officier David, la meilleure des agences et elle forme les meilleurs espions au monde et surtout les meilleurs assassins » déclara-t-il pour le bénéfice des deux équipes locales. « On se demande ce qu'elle est venue faire au NCIS si nous sommes aussi inférieurs à leurs officiers » ironisa-t-il.

« Tu es toujours aussi suffisant à ce que je vois » cracha-t-elle. « Toujours prompt à dénigrer ce que tu ne seras jamais. »

Tony allait répliquer et la remettre à sa place mais quelqu'un le devança.

« Vous savez, Miss Mossad, le respect que l'on inspire ne se mesure pas au nombre de façons de savoir tuer un humain avec un trombone » intervint Steve. « J'ai travaillé avec des officiers du Mossad à plusieurs reprises, ils n'étaient pas arrogants ou hautains comme vous, ils ne nous sous-estimaient pas sous prétexte que nous n'avions pas le même entrainement. En matière de combat au corps à corps, nous sommes certainement plus entrainés que vous qui ne connaissez que le Krav Maga. Vous vous limitez à cette discipline que vous portez aux nues comme étant l'art à mains nues par excellence. »

« Je suis également experte au couteau, aux armes à feu et au fusil » protesta-t-elle.

« Et vous ignorez que tirer une balle dans un conteneur en métal fera ricochet la balle qui ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'elle aura trouvé une cible ? » s'étonna l'ex Seal. « Voilà qui est hautement improbable, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne venez pas nous faire croire que vous avez paniquée parce que vous étiez enfermée. Vous êtes supposée avoir des nerfs d'acier pour intégrer une équipe Kidon, donc vous êtes censée savoir maitriser vos émotions. A moins que tout ça ne soit que des fadaises. »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de me rabaisser de la sorte » s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

« Mais je ne fais que vous rendre la monnaie de votre pièce » renvoya Steve. « Vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à humilier votre ancien collègue devant sa propre équipe, il me parait donc normal de faire de même. Sachez que ce que vous pourriez dire sur Tony pour tenter de le discréditer auprès de ses agents ou de mon équipe sera lettre morte. Nous connaissons tous sa valeur et n'avons que faire des propos d'une ex collègue jalouse, vindicative et tyrannique telle que vous. »

« Le Commandeur McGarrett a parfaitement raison, nous avons un chef d'équipe qui vaut bien mieux que ce que vous pensez » déclara Paul prenant le relais. « Vous n'avez jamais cherché à le connaitre vraiment sinon vous sauriez qui il est réellement. Vous vous êtes laissé prendre à son jeu, il vous a jeté de la poudre aux yeux, vous vous êtes contentée de les frotter sans voir au-delà. Pas digne d'un Officier du Mossad censé être capable de lire quelqu'un sans problème. »

« Semblerait que vous soyez en infériorité numérique ici pour ce qui concerne votre opinion sur Tony » renchérit Colin. « Aussi, pour votre bien, nous vous conseillons de modérer vos commentaires à son sujet. »

« Ou quoi ? Vous m'entrainerez sur le tapis et tenterez de me battre ? » ricana Ziva.

« Oh, pas moi » la détrompa Colin. « Tony saura le faire bien mieux que moi. Et toute entrainée que vous proclamez être, vous vous retrouverez sur le dos en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. »

Tony nota que, pas une seule fois, les expressions utilisées par les uns et les autres ne laissa Ziva perplexe. Il semblait qu'il avait bien deviné, elle avait joué le rôle d'une étrangère qui n'avait pas assimilé les expressions ou idiomes américains.

Il nota que l'Agent Sanderson la contemplait également avec un air de suspicion. Il avait dû remarquer la même chose que Tony surtout si elle continuait à utiliser cette ruse depuis son départ. Si elle tenait à conserver intact sa couverture, elle avait sans doute encore abusé de cette tactique dans l'évidente intention de ne pas éveiller de soupçons de la part de Gibbs.

Encore que ce dernier avait des œillères en ce qui la concernait. Il serait étonnant qu'en quelques mois, il ait changé d'opinion au sujet de l'israélienne, à moins qu'elle n'ait agi d'une manière qui pouvait le conduire à réviser son jugement. Tony doutait que ce fut le cas, l'opinion de Gibbs au sujet de Ziva n'avait jamais varié depuis l'intégration de l'israélienne dans l'équipe et ce, malgré son amnésie suite à l'explosion.

« Bien, nous allons devoir nous familiariser avec les affaires de chaque équipe » indiqua Tony. « Gibbs, nous allons avoir besoin des rapports pour les vôtres, Paul vous envoie les copies des nôtres et de celle du 5.0. »

Durant les deux heures suivantes, chacun s'absorba dans la lecture des rapports des enquêtes des autres équipes. Lorsque tous furent informés des différentes enquêtes, Tony décida d'en faire une synthèse.

« Steve, serait-il possible de disposer de tableaux blancs, s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son compagnon.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, Tone » indiqua l'ex Seal.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et revient à peine une minute plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait suffi qu'il précise que la requête émanait de l'Agent DiNozzo pour que l'employé qu'il avait eu au bout du fil annonce qu'il serait dans les locaux dans dix minutes avec deux tableaux.

« Livraison dans dix minutes » annonça-t-il en rejoignant le groupe.

« Waouh, Chef » s'exclama Colin. « Nous n'avons jamais pu obtenir une réponse aussi rapide lorsque l'Agent Barnett officiait ici. »

« Il n'a sans doute jamais su se comporter correctement avec les civils » nota Tony en haussant les épaules.

« Pour quel usage ces tableaux ? » s'enquit Sanderson.

« Pour faire une synthèse sur nos enquêtes » lui répondit Tony. « Dans la mesure où ce sera plus pratique de procéder ainsi plutôt que par informatique. »

« Pas de ' _feu de camp_ ' alors » stipula le bras droit de Gibbs en faisant la moue.

« Pitié, c'est stupide » marmonna McGee.

Tony dévisagea le bras droit de Gibbs puis éclata de rire.

« Vous seriez bien le seul à ne pas être rebuté par l'exercice, Agent Sanderson » dit Tony en secouant la tête. « McGee vint d'exprimer son opinion sur le sujet, il les trouve stupides. »

« A mon avis, il semble que ce soit une bonne méthode pour confronter les informations, c'est plus convivial en tout cas » déclara Justin.

« Je confirme » intervint Paul. « Nous utilisons ce procédé et j'avoue qu'il me plait. »

« Pour moi également, c'est parfait » ajouta Colin.

« Je suis adepte aussi même si j'ai été surpris la première fois que j'ai entendu dire que nous allions assister à un feu de camp » nota Reynolds en émettant un petit rire. « Lorsque mes collègues ont assemblé les sièges au milieu de notre espace de travail, j'ai suivi le mouvement sans plus me poser de question. »

« J'ai expérimenté le système lors de ma formation avec Tony » expliqua Grant. « J'aime, il met tout le monde au même niveau et c'est plus sympa de débattre ainsi que chacun derrière son bureau. »

« Nous profitons de ce moment pour faire une pause, recharger les batteries avec un en-cas, lancer des idées, émettre des théories et trouver des motifs » continua John. « Plutôt que d'être chacun dans son coin à tenter de trouver quelque chose pour faire avancer l'enquête, nous débattons ensemble. C'est stimulant et ça nous permet de nous exprimer sans retenue. Aucun de nous n'est jugé sur ce qu'il peut dire, tout est commenté, décortiqué et Tony nous met dans la bonne direction si nous nous égarons. Il a un esprit d'analyse que je n'ai jamais rencontré jusqu'à présent. Il parvient à mettre des faits épars en un ensemble cohérent pour reconstituer un puzzle insoluble. »

« Mon équipe est aussi en faveur de cette forme d'échange lorsque nous travaillons sur une affaire commune » témoigna Steve. « Et le plus surprenant est que le HPD l'a adopté également. »

« Non, tu plaisantes » s'exclama Tony en se tournant vers son compagnon.

« Pas du tout, le capitaine m'a indiqué que c'était désormais une méthode d'expression largement utilisée par les équipes quand elles sont plusieurs sur une enquête. »

« On dirait que tu fais des émules avec ce système, DiNozzo » nota Gibbs avec humour. « Signe que ce n'est pas si idiot que ça. »

Sur cette remarque, Gibbs observa ses deux agents, McGee était devenu presque pivoine et David s'était renfrognée. L'avalanche de points positifs énoncés par tous les agents en faveur des fameux feux de camp de l'italien mettait ses deux subordonnés en mauvaise posture.

« Pour l'heure, je crois que nous allons recourir au bon vieux tableau » signala Tony. « Steve, penses-tu que tu puisses nous trouver ça ici ? »

« Je vais passer un coup de fil aux gars du service de maintenance et voir s'ils en ont en réserve, Tone » indiqua le chef du 5.0 en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Chaque groupe entreprit de classer les rapports qu'il avait consulté afin d'être prêt à extraire les informations nécessaires. Steve reparut dans la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Deux tableaux vont être livrés dans quelques minutes » précisa-t-il.

« Oh, attends un peu, tu veux dire que les gars ont déniché deux tableaux juste comme ça » s'étonna Danny. « Et comment est-ce possible que lorsqu'on leur demande un matériel, ils ne sont pas fichus de le trouver. »

« Hum » commença Steve. « Sans doute parce que j'ai mentionné que l'Agent DiNozzo requérait ce matériel, ils ont promptement couru au sous-sol pour les trouver. »

« Donc si je comprends bien, à l'avenir, il suffira que je dise que c'est pour DiNozzo et les gars se mettront en quatre pour trouver ce que je demande ? » spécula le natif de Jersey.

« Si tu es prêt à leur offrir une rétribution correcte, je pense que tu peux faire appel à leur service » nota Chin avec un petit rire.

Steve et lui avaient expérimenté l'effet ' _DiNozzo'_ lorsque l'italien utilisait tout son charme pour obtenir quelque chose. Que ce soit une femme ou un homme à qui elle était adressée, la requête polie et aimable était aussitôt exécutée.

Une fois encore, la magie opéra lorsque quatre employés sortirent de l'ascenseur avec deux grands tableaux blancs montés sur roulettes qu'ils poussèrent dans la salle. Le chef se tourna aussitôt vers l'italien comme pour recevoir une approbation que Tony leur accorda avec un signe de tête et un sourire de remerciement.

« Les gars, vous êtes formidables » dit-il. « Vous avez droit au service spécial DiNozzo » leur rappela-t-il. « Il vous suffit de passer commande parce que, à mon avis, un service rendu avec efficacité et efficience … »

« … mérite une récompense » répondirent en chœur les 4 hommes.

« Exactement » envoya Tony.

« A votre service lorsque vous voulez, Agent DiNozzo, il suffit de demander » notifia le chef du groupe avant de diriger ses collègues vers la sortie.

Chin et Colin, Grant et Paul poussèrent les tableaux pour que tous puissent voir.

« Tu leur graisses la patte pour qu'ils soient à ta botte, DiNozzo » ricana McGee. « Personne n'est aussi serviable lorsque tu es concerné. »

« Apprenez à tourner votre langue avant de débiter des idioties, Agent McGee » gronda John. « On attrape plus de mouches avec du miel qu'avec du vinaigre. Vous devriez essayer de temps en temps, il parait que ça marche du tonnerre et donne de très bons résultats. »

« Il ne connait sans doute pas le concept de la récompense pour service rendu tout simplement » poursuivit Colin.

« C'est tellement plus facile d'ordonner ou de menacer pour être obéi, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara Paul. « Et peut être que rabaisser un collègue par la même occasion est un bonus. »

« Je confirme, il n'a jamais su que dénigrer Tony en public encouragé par l'Officier David » intervint Grant.

« Cessez tout de suite ces remarques » s'indigna l'informaticien de DC. « Comment pouvez-vous dire de telles choses sur moi, vous ne me connaissez même pas. »

« Oh, il suffit d'écouter les rumeurs qui circulent sur votre compte pour avoir une bonne idée de ce que vous êtes » annonça tranquillement Reynolds. « J'étais au bureau de DC depuis à peine une semaine que j'étais régulièrement accosté par d'autres agents et mis en garde contre vous et votre collègue. »

« Hum, les gars, je crois que nous dévions de notre objectif » interjeta finalement Tony. « Non pas que je sois contre le fait que vous me défendiez, ce dont je vous remercie sincèrement mais j'ai assez de pratique pour le faire. Revenons donc à nos moutons pour le moment. »

Sur cette simple sentence énoncée calmement par l'italien, les membres des 3 groupes se reconcentrèrent sur les rapports d'enquête. Tony nota sur le tableau les éléments communs aux 5 affaires qu'ils avaient à traiter. Le premier tableau était à moitié rempli et ne comportait pas grand-chose d'utile à exploiter lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer quelqu'un que personne ne s'attendait à voir.

« Salut tout le monde » s'exclama Tobias Fornell. « Eh, Tone, entendu dire que tu as attrapé une enquête tordue. »

« Toby, le FBI prêterait-il foi aux rumeurs ? » plaisanta l'italien.

« Non, simplement Léon a discuté de ton enquête avec mon directeur et l'information est redescendue jusqu'à moi. Il semblerait que certains dossiers non classés que nous avons traités dans le passé comportent de fortes ressemblances avec tes enquêtes présentes. »

Tony soupira, il présuma que leur enquête initiale faisait des petits à chaque heure qui passait.

« Donc nous avons affaire à un tueur en série ou à un assassin sous contrat » soupira-t-il.

« Combien en as-tu à l'heure actuelle ? » demanda Fornell.

« 5 pour les 3 équipes » le renseigna-t-il en désignant d'un geste de la main l'ensemble des membres présents.

« J'en ajoute deux autres » précisa l'agent du FBI en déposant deux dossiers sur un bureau. « Salut, Gibbs » lança-t-il ensuite avec un signe de la main en direction de son rival. « Venu en renfort ou bien juste en passant dire un petit bonjour. »

« Fornell » bougonna l'ex Marine. « Tu aurais pu me le dire » gronda-t-il.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour débattre de ça » signala Tobias. « Et de toute façon, j'avais décidé de respecter le désir de mon ami de n'informer personne. »

Tobias avait bien compris ce que Gibbs lui reprochait mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait fait une promesse et l'avait tenue envers et contre tout ce que l'ancien Marine avait tenté pour obtenir l'information.

Un peu à l'écart, Tony observa la passe entre son ancien patron et son ami et secoua la tête. Steve s'approcha comme pour apporter un autre soutien à son compagnon.

« Semblerait que pas mal de monde ait décidé de te protéger malgré toi » murmura Steve à son oreille. « Bien content de voir que ton équipe et tes vrais amis sont prêts à te défendre bec et ongles contre tes anciens détracteurs. Ça fait plaisir à voir et à entendre. »

« C'est vrai mais je suis assez grand pour mener mes batailles personnellement » grimaça quand même l'italien. « Gibbs et ses sbires ne me font pas peur, je sais comment les remettre à leur place. Mais ça fait chaud au cœur de constater que nos équipes sont solidaires sur ce sujet. »

« Eh, ils sont tous conscients de ce qui est en jeu ici, la réputation de Gibbs et consort a largement dépassé les frontières du NCIS » nota Steve. « A force de se mettre à dos les forces de police et autres agences fédérales, il a acquis une notoriété négative qui dépasse les limites de la capitale. Tu as eu bien du mérite de travailler avec lui durant plusieurs années sans faillir et il a eu une sacrée chance de t'avoir comme second. Dommage pour lui qu'il n'a pas su la conserver. »

Finalement, devant le nouveau rebondissement, Tony estima que la journée avait été assez fertile en évènements et décida de terminer le travail sur ce constat que leur enquête ne faisait que commencer.

« Bien, je pense que nous allons arrêter là pour aujourd'hui » finit-il par annoncer. « On se retrouve ici demain à 07:30. »

Un cri de joie retentit et comme une nuée de moineaux affolés, les agents se précipitèrent vers la sortie tout en lançant un bonsoir sonore. Chin et Kono échangèrent un sourire avant de suivre leur exemple après avoir salué les membres encore présents.

« C'est un peu tôt pour finir maintenant, DiNozzo » contra Gibbs, un brin déconcerté par le nouveau Tony qu'il découvrait.

« Il est inutile de nous épuiser, nous aurons un esprit plus vif et un œil neuf lorsque nous aurons pris du repos, Gibbs » le contredit Tony. « Je ne suis pas partisan de nous tuer à la tâche et de tenter de battre un record pour résoudre cette ou ces enquêtes. »

« Tu préfères que de nouvelles victimes soient découvertes » gronda l'ancien Marine.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que je dirige l'opération et que je suis décisionnaire de la manière dont elle doit être menée. Si vous ne souhaitez pas suivre mes directives sans discussion, vous pouvez reprendre le prochain avion. »

« Inutile de t'emporter, DiNozzo » déclara Gibbs en levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Je ne faisais qu'une simple remarque. »

« Qui sonnait comme une critique » réfuta l'italien. « Inutile de le nier, c'était dans l'intention de discréditer la gestion de mon équipe. Je n'ai aucune envie d'en entendre plus. John, pouvez-vous conduire Gibbs et son équipe à la base et voir à leur procurer un véhicule, s'il vous plait. »

« Sans problème, Tony » indiqua son bras droit. « A demain, tout le monde. Agent Gibbs, si votre équipe et vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous emmène tout de suite. Je voudrais profiter de la générosité de Tony pour rentrer tôt avant de passer les prochains jours à faire des heures supplémentaires. »

« Ok, Agent Mitchell, nous vous suivons » capitula Gibbs.

Il savait reconnaitre une bataille perdue tout en songeant qu'il ne laisserait pas son ancien bras droit le mener à la baguette. Certes, DiNozzo était désormais au même rang que lui mais Gibbs avait l'ancienneté dans le poste. Et contrairement à ce que Vance lui avait recommandé, il tenterait de s'approprier l'enquête à un moment donné ou un autre. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il laisserait le contrôle à un agent qui l'avait déçu en quittant l'équipe.

Tony regarda l'équipe de DC quitter les bureaux du 5.0 sans plus de protestation de la part de Gibbs. Il devait avouer qu'il était perplexe depuis qu'il avait rejoint la salle plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait spéculé que Gibbs serait plus agressif et plus autoritaire que ce qu'il avait été depuis son arrivée.

Il devait s'attendre à une riposte à la mesure de sa réputation. L'ancien Marine était un maniaque du contrôle, il chercherait sans doute à s'approprier les rênes de l'enquête, ce que Tony n'avait aucune intention de lui céder.

Mais demain sera un autre jour. Pour ce soir, il avait envie de se détendre.

« Et Steve, envie de diner à l'extérieur ? » s'enquit-il auprès de son compagnon.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous restions à la maison ce soir » statua Steve. « Décompresser devant un film tout en sirotant une bière. »

« Bonne suggestion, McSeal » approuva l'italien.

Il tendit la main à Steve qui entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de son homme. Tous deux saluèrent Danny qui était le seul encore présent avant de quitter les bureaux à leur tour.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Un Gibbs moins virulent que prévu mais… qui sait si cette attitude va durer.

.

'C _hasser le naturel, il revient au galop_ ' dit le proverbe. Gibbs sera-t-il toujours aussi accommodant ou retrouvera-t-il son tempérament acerbe. Et McGee et David, seront-ils agressifs ou au contraire tenteront-ils le tout pour le tout pour discréditer Tony ? Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres si vous me suivez toujours.

.

A bientôt

.

Chtimi


	23. Chapitre 22 : Coopération difficile

.

.

 _Désolée pour cette si longue attente mais l'été a été très actif et fatigant. De plus, ma muse s'en est allée en vacances sans moi et j'ai peiné à écrire la première moitié de ce chapitre._

 _._

 _Merci infiniment à celles qui commentent mes anciennes fics et les favorisent. Il est toujours intéressant et encourageant de savoir que des écrits passés peuvent attirer de nouveaux lecteurs. Malheureusement, le temps me manque pour répondre individuellement mais sachez que j'apprécie vos commentaires que j'attends avec impatience._

.

 _Voici donc la suite qui concerne la collaboration entre nos trois équipes. Elle va se prolonger durant plusieurs chapitres et cette histoire comporte encore bien des chapitres qui, je l'espère, vous raviront et vous fidéliseront._

 _._

 _Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 22 : Coopération difficile**

La soirée avait été réussie et avait permis aux deux hommes de décompresser après les premières heures difficiles qui avaient suivi l'arrivée de l'équipe de DC. Malgré l'attitude relativement soft de Gibbs, la tension entre McGee, David et Tony avait été largement palpable par le reste des agents et officiers présents.

Il était remarquable que Danny soit resté quasiment silencieux, il ne s'était pas lancé dans une de ses diatribes interminables. Cependant, Steve savait que, tôt ou tard, il ne manquerait pas de mettre son grain de sel et d'émettre une monumentale sentence envers Gibbs et son équipe sur leur façon de traiter leur ancien collègue.

Il était inévitable qu'à un moment donné ou un autre, une critique ou une remarque déplacée de l'un des agents de DC lancerait le natif de Jersey dans une boutade interminable sur l'attitude irrévérencieuse envers Tony. Steve était heureux que Danny se soit 'adouci' envers l'italien, les deux hommes partageaient désormais une amitié franche et sans faille.

Depuis la fameuse enquête commune où Tony avait utilisé avec sagesse l'une des rares compétences du détective, Danny avait voué à l'italien une reconnaissance immense. N'étant pas très sportif, le détective savait qu'il ne possédait pas de qualités exceptionnelles lui permettant de se distinguer autrement.

L'équipe de Tony n'avait pas fait de commentaire particulier mais comme pour sa propre équipe, il semblait que les agents avaient déjà formé une opinion négative sur deux d'entre eux. Même si l'Agent Gibbs n'avait adressé aucun reproche à Tony, il n'était pas exclu qu'il se joigne à ses subordonnés à un moment donné ou un autre. L'agent ne paraissait pas résigné à se contenter d'un rôle secondaire lorsqu'il occupait le plus souvent le principal.

Steve avait réussi à divertir suffisamment Tony pour qu'il passe une nuit calme et reposante… après une session de gymnastique à l'horizontale particulièrement agréable et épuisante. Les deux hommes avaient fait l'amour avec passion avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Afin de faciliter l'interaction entre les trois équipes et ne pas entretenir d'hostilité latente, Steve avait autorisé - sur une impulsion - l'équipe de DC à utiliser leur équipement sportif si l'envie leur prenait. Il avait contacté l'ex Marine le soir précédent par téléphone pour l'inviter à utiliser leur salle.

Tony lui avait indiqué que l'ancien Marine serait ravi de s'entrainer là plutôt qu'à la base et que l'israélienne le ferait également parce qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à se maintenir en forme et à vouloir démontrer sa supériorité physique à ses coéquipiers masculins, fierté féminine oblige.

Pour l'Agent McGee, ce serait par obligation, pour être suffisamment au top pour honorer sa place parmi l'équipe en passant les qualifications spécifiques requises à son poste. Et parce que Gibbs l'y obligerait certainement, l'agent n'étant pas par nature un sportif accompli.

Pour ce qui était de leur agent senior, Tony lui avait indiqué ne pas le connaitre, une recrue récente qui venait juste de le remplacer. Mais comme tout agent, il devait satisfaire à certains critères de condition physique pour pouvoir officier sur le terrain.

Ce qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait anticipé, ce fut que les deux équipes puissent se retrouver ensemble au gymnase bien qu'ils s'y entrainaient très tôt le matin. Et même en avançant leur séance d'une demi-heure, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour éviter que les agendas de deux équipes ne se percutent malgré le fait que l'ex Seal avait spécifié que le NCIS avait la liberté de l'utiliser le soir plutôt que le matin.

Tony aurait dû se douter que borné comme pouvait l'être un Marine, Gibbs n'aurait pas tenu compte du conseil de Steve. Et surtout pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait que faire de celui qui lui avait été donné, il se devait de l'ignorer ou de le contourner sans vergogne. Contrôler un environnement hostile pour en garder une certaine maitrise était dans sa nature.

Ce matin-là, Tony et Steve se trouvaient dans la salle avec leur entraîneur particulier, un champion d'arts martiaux japonais du nom de Maître Araki Tageda, vieux briscard qui comptait de nombreuses victoires en compétitions nationales et internationales et qui avait choisi de prendre une retraite méritée sur l'ile. Il était encore très alerte pour son âge, il n'avait pas encore atteint les 70 ans, il avait été fier lorsque Steve l'avait sollicité pour entraîner son équipe.

Lorsqu'il avait un jour assisté à un entrainement de Jiu Jitsu (*) entre les deux hommes, Tageda avait découvert que l'Agent du NCIS n'était pas un manchot, il était après tout ceinture noire ce qui, pour un 'occidental' était remarquable. Son style demandait simplement quelques ajustements pour être parfait. Il avait lui-même sollicité l'honneur d'être le professeur du jeune homme qui avait accepté avec déférence la proposition du maître.

Tageda avait donc entrepris de renforcer les séances dès que les deux hommes étaient disponibles, Tony avait ainsi accompli des progrès rapides que son travail intensif au NCIS à DC ne lui avait par permis de faire. La bonne volonté de l'élève, son passé d'athlète et les différents sports qu'il pratiquait le plus souvent possible le maintenaient en bonne forme physique et Tageda n'avait pas besoin de le pousser à s'entraîner.

Il avait remarqué également que McGarrett était volontiers présent lorsque l'Agent fédéral pouvait venir s'entraîner au gymnase du 5-0. Ce qui fait que Tageda avait pris l'habitude de les réunir pour les séances lorsque c'était possible. Au bout de plusieurs mois, le maître avait eu ainsi la fierté de remettre lui-même sa ceinture noire et rouge à Tony et une ceinture verte à Steve. Et souvent, le maître venait simplement les regarder et amenait parfois des élèves débutants pour leur prouver qu'avec du travail, on pouvait parvenir à tout.

Ce matin-là, Gibbs avait décidé de profiter de l'offre généreuse du Commander pour entraîner son équipe. A DC, il profitait toujours d'un creux entre deux enquêtes pour le faire mais ici, il fallait le faire quand c'était possible. Et surtout, il voulait défier McGarrett en monopolisant le gymnase le matin plutôt que le soir comme le chef d'équipe l'en avait prié, en fait il avait reçu le conseil mais l'avait pris comme un ordre qu'il n'entendait pas suivre.

Alors que l'ancien Marine pensait trouver un gymnase vide dû à l'heure matinale, quelle ne fut sa surprise de constater que la salle était illuminée. Il franchit la porte et stoppa brutalement, ce qui obligea ses subordonnés à s'arrêter également. Il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux rebrousser chemin mais le spectacle qu'il voyait le fit renoncer.

Il s'avança un peu et s'appuya au mur faisant signe à ses trois agents de faire de même et surtout de se taire. Il savait que faire perdre la concentration des judokas pouvait engendrer des blessures. Il détailla la tenue de son ancien bras droit, le kimono seyait à l'italien et la ceinture qu'il arborait prouvait assez qu'il était un pratiquant depuis plusieurs années. Même lui savait qu'une ceinture noire et rouge demandait plus d'une dizaine d'années de pratique.

Il remarqua que les deux adversaires qu'étaient DiNozzo et McGarrett devaient sans doute être à l'entraînement depuis un moment et que l'échauffement devait être terminé depuis peu. Le vieil homme, que Gibbs supposa être leur entraineur, fit signe à l'ancien Seal de s'asseoir tandis qu'il se concentrait sur l'italien. Après le salut rituel, les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans une série de coups rapides qui démontraient leur expérience.

Après plusieurs minutes, le maître s'arrêta et invita Steve à lui remettre deux bâtons. Il en tendit un à l'italien et prit le second. Après un nouveau salut, le combat commença avec une série de figures qui attestait d'une pratique intensive. Après dix minutes, le japonais stoppa et fit un nouveau signe à Steve.

« Tony, je veux tester tes réflexes, c'est pourquoi Steve va te mettre un bandeau » l'avertit le maître.

« Maître, je vous assure que je vais bien » se plaignit l'italien. « J'ai été testé à l'hôpital et j'ai reçu l'autorisation de travailler sur le terrain. Ce n'est pas la peine de…. »

« Tss, tss » fit simplement le vieil homme. « Laisse-moi être juge de tes capacités, s'il te plait, Petit Scarabée. »

« Bien, Maître » répondit l'italien en soupirant. « Et en plus, vous osez me la jouer Kung Fu ! » se plaignit Tony à l'amusement du maître.

« Ne t'en prends qu'à toi, Anthony » souligna Steve. « C'est toi qui lui a conseillé de le regarder. »

« Eh, t'es pas sensé me démolir la baraque, McSeal » s'indigna l'italien.

McGarrett secoua la tête en souriant et entreprit de lui mettre le bandeau et de vérifier son efficacité avant de reprendre place sur le banc. Les deux adversaires se firent face et presque instantanément, le maître engagea le combat. DiNozzo para les assauts et tandis que le maître tournait autour de son élève pour tenter de le déstabiliser, il observait se faisant ses réactions.

Même si Gibbs ne savait pas de quoi il retournait, il avait remarqué que l'italien sollicitait plus volontiers son oreille gauche pour déterminer la position de son adversaire.

« Ok, Tony » dit soudain le maître. « Je veux tester ton ouïe, Steve va donc te mettre un bouchon dans l'oreille gauche que je puisse déterminer ton taux de récupération. »

McGarrett fit ce que le vieil homme demandait et se faisant en profitant pour déposer un baiser rapide sur le cou de son ami, geste qui passa inaperçu de leur public dans la position où se trouvaient les deux hommes. Il reprit ensuite place sur le banc et regarda l'italien se mesurer au maître. Et il sourit lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'Agent parvenait à combattre sans être handicapé par la perte provisoire de son audition due à une décharge de révolver suffisamment près de son oreille que le spécialiste avait craint la surdité.

Après quelques minutes, satisfait, le japonais cessa le combat.

« Bien, c'est encourageant » fut son verdict. « Il te reste une certaine hésitation mais ton ouïe est satisfaisante. Un peu d'entrainement de ce style et tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. »

« Je vous l'avais bien dit » ne put s'empêcher de rappeler l'élève en écartant les bras.

« Mais rien n'empêche de s'en assurer, jeune Padawan » déclara le vieil homme en riant.

« Oh, elle est bonne celle-là, Maître » remarqua Tony. « Votre petit fils vous a donc initié à l'univers de Georges Lucas, à ce que j'entends. Star Wars, pas moins ! »

« Oui, de cette façon, tu ne pourras plus m'en rabattre les oreilles » affirma le maître avec humour. « Maintenant, Steve va prendre ma place. Tu gardes le bandeau et le bouchon, Tony. Allez, messieurs, en avant. »

Le Seal prit le bâton des mains de son maître et s'avança sur le tapis. Tony lui fit face et le salua puis commença à marcher en rond attendant que son adversaire fasse le premier pas. McGarrett imita les gestes de l'italien puis sans surprise fit la première passe. Tony répondit et les deux bâtons cognèrent l'un contre l'autre chaque fois que les deux hommes s'affrontaient. Retrait, engagement, retrait, le combat était comme un ballet bien orchestré qui prouvait que ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'ils combattaient ainsi.

Malgré le handicap du bandeau et d'une ouïe réduite, l'italien ne perdait pas l'avantage, il tenait tête au chef du 5-0 avec brio. Puis, sans prévenir, le maître se joignit aux deux hommes pour un combat à trois avec l'italien comme cible principale. A droite, à gauche, devant, derrière, DiNozzo parvenait à parer les coups et réussit même à désarmer McGarrett dont le bâton vola à quelques mètres.

Tony ne lui laissa pas de répit lorsqu'il le faucha derrière les jambes l'envoyant au tapis. Puis, sans difficulté, se retourna vers son maître qui, d'un geste sûr, le priva à son tour de son arme avant de placer la sienne sur la poitrine du jeune homme qui écarta les bras en signe de défaite. Tony fit demi-tour puis offrit sa main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever. McGarrett accepta la main et se remit sur pieds avant de devancer Tony pour lui enlever son bandeau et le bouchon.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Tandis que le combat se déroulait, les quatre spectateurs gardèrent le silence mais leurs pensées tourbillonnaient dans leurs têtes.

Si Gibbs ne montrait pas de signe de surprise particulière, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il était intérieurement furieux et curieux. Furieux que son agent n'ait jamais fait part de cette compétence ou ne l'ait jamais utilisé à aucun moment pour assurer une arrestation. Lors de ses entraînements avec son équipe, DiNozzo n'avait montré ou parlé de ses dispositions particulières en art martial.

Mais, à vrai dire, le sport que l'ex Marine pratiquait le plus volontiers avec ses subordonnés était la boxe. Il avait laissé l'Agent Todd se mesurer à la lutte avec McGee à maintes reprises mais il n'avait jamais songé à interroger ses agents au sujet de leur pratique sportive. Pourtant, il savait que DiNozzo faisait de l'escalade, il l'avait mentionné un jour.

En tout cas, jamais il n'avait spécifiquement demandé à l'italien s'il connaissait le combat au corps à corps supposant qu'ayant été flic, il devait avoir pratiqué un sport de contact. Et le stage effectué au FLETC ne dispensait pas de cours spécifiques en la matière. Et au vu de ce qu'il avait admiré durant la séance, DiNozzo n'était pas un débutant, sa ceinture le prouvant amplement.

Son amnésie lui avait-elle fait oublier ce détail ? Avait-il connu cette information en l'engageant si elle figurait dans son dossier ? Là, à cet instant, il ne savait pas mais ce dont il se souvenait, c'est que jamais l'italien ne s'en était vanté durant leurs sessions d'entraînement. A vrai dire, il adorait avoir l'italien comme partenaire sur le ring, le voir faire le pitre et se vanter pour ensuite le mettre au tapis l'avait toujours réjoui. Il constatait maintenant que son ancien second devait être une arme mortelle même à mains nues.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

L'israélienne avait émis quelques sons qui s'apparentaient plutôt à des grognements de dédain qu'autre chose. Elle regardait avec animosité son ancien collègue combattre avec succès contre le japonais qui, indéniablement, devait être un maître en art martial. Elle haussa juste un sourcil lorsque le bandeau fut posé puis l'ouïe bouchée et sourit intérieurement certaine de voir l'italien échouer à ce qui était visiblement un test.

Lorsque DiNozzo le passa avec brio, elle serra les lèvres de dépit mais montra sa satisfaction lorsque le japonais le désarma. Elle se dit pourtant que rien ne valait son propre entraînement même si les arts martiaux tels que judo, karaté, Jiu Jitsu ne faisaient pas partie de la panoplie des sports enseignés. Elle se défendait au corps à corps grâce au Krav Maga enseigné au Mossad et n'avait pas à rougir, elle savait se servir d'un couteau comme personne et le maniement de plusieurs armes n'avait pas de secret pour elle.

Elle n'avait toujours pas digérée les deux humiliations de s'être fait mettre au tapis par l'italien. Elle réalisait aujourd'hui qu'il combinait la pratique de plusieurs arts martiaux et que ce qu'il leur avait montré n'en était sans doute qu'une petite partie. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais montré ce dont il était capable ? Se vanter de ses exploits était un de ses traits de caractère qu'elle détestait chez lui. Et là, il avait eu l'occasion de leur fermer la bouche (entendez clouer le bec) et il ne l'avait jamais fait !

C'était incompréhensible et assez déstabilisant.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

McGee avait ouvert la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans qu'un seul son ne franchisse ses lèvres et son visage montrait bien son ébahissement de voir son ancien collègue se battre de cette façon. Jamais, il n'aurait soupçonné un seul instant que l'italien connaisse un art martial aussi ardu que celui dont il venait de voir une démonstration et dont il ignorait le nom. Oserait-il le demander ?

Et voir l'homme arborer une ceinture noire et rouge prouvait qu'il n'était pas un débutant en matière d'art martial. Sans être un fan, McGee savait qu'il fallait plusieurs années de pratique pour obtenir une telle ceinture qui montrait que le pratiquant était presque parvenu au sommet de son art. La seule ceinture qui définissait un maître était la ceinture rouge comme celle du japonais.

Il jeta un regard vers ses compagnons pour voir leurs réactions et ne fut aucunement surpris que Gibbs reste impassible tandis que Ziva montrait définitivement quelques signes de jalousie et de… dédain parce que sans doute se sentait-elle encore bien plus supérieure à l'italien en ce qui concernait le combat à mains nues du fait de son entraînement au Mossad.

Il soupira et se dit que, décidément, il avait bien sous-estimé celui qui avait été, il devait le reconnaître, son mentor et même, à un moment donné, un ami.

 **.*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.**

L'Agent Sanderson se contenta de hausser les sourcils puis de regarder et d'approuver à maintes reprises en hochant la tête, signe qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait. Il avait entendu dire que DiNozzo était un athlète accompli, il avait beau se vanter de ses prouesses au basket et au football, il se doutait qu'il avait touché à bien d'autres sports d'après les rumeurs qui circulaient à l'agence. Pourtant, le voir combattre ainsi était en soi une surprise, agréable et incroyable.

Lui-même n'avait jamais eu envie de se lancer dans la pratique d'un tel sport, non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour s'astreindre aux entrainements mais parce que la charge de famille lui laissait peu de temps à y consacrer. Avoir de jeunes frères dont il fallait superviser l'éducation ne laissait pas forcément assez de temps libre.

Les commentaires allaient bon train au bureau et il avait entendu pas mal de choses sur l'équipe de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs et surtout sur l'Agent Spécial DiNozzo, son ancien bras droit. DiNozzo était célibataire, avait pratiqué différents sports durant sa scolarité et aimait se maintenir en forme.

Il ne doutait pas non plus que, désormais, il disposait de plus de moments libres pour s'adonner à son envie et son besoin de bouger. Les horaires infernaux que Gibbs lui avaient fait vivre étaient loin derrière lui et l'agent pouvait sans doute consacrer quelques heures par semaine à un sport.

Pourtant, il était aussi évident que DiNozzo et McGarrett partageaient cette passion commune, celle de se dépenser en activité physique. Et si l'attitude des deux hommes ne le trompait pas, il pouvait en déduire que tous deux devaient partager autre chose, une relation bien plus étroite que celle de deux amoureux du sport.

Mais ce n'était pas une théorie qu'il partagerait avec les membres de son équipe, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à ne pas exprimer surtout si elle concernait l'ancien second de Gibbs.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

La séance venait de se terminer et il était temps de songer à reprendre le travail avant l'arrivée du reste des équipes.

« Très bonne séance, messieurs » les félicita le maître. « La prochaine fois, ce sera une séance de karaté. Pour l'heure, une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner seront les bienvenus. Je vous rappelle que je suis votre invité. »

« Dans une quinzaine de minutes au mess, Maître » approuva McGarrett.

Les deux hommes lui firent face pour le saluer avant de se saluer mutuellement. C'est à ce moment-là que les trois hommes quittèrent le tapis et firent demi-tour ; ils se rendirent alors compte que l'équipe du NCIS DC avait assisté à la séance. Tony et Steve échangèrent un regard et la colère se lut dans celui de l'Agent fédéral. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la serra délicatement avant que Steve ne se tourne vers le groupe.

« Il me semble qu'il était entendu que le gymnase était libre pour vous en fin de journée, Agent Gibbs » nota-t-il d'une voix froide.

« Besoin de dépenser notre énergie le matin et non le soir après une rude et longue journée, McGarrett » répliqua Gibbs en haussant les épaules de dédain à la réprimande.

« Dans ce cas, la salle vous est désormais interdite, à vous et votre équipe » stipula Steve.

« Et vous pensez que c'est ce qui nous arrêtera, Commander ? » demande Ziva en lui souriant suavement.

« Définitivement parce que je pense que crocheter la serrure ou tenter de pirater le code d'accès vous occasionnera une belle surprise qui vous mettra en colère pour avoir voulu jouer au plus fin avec nous » prévint simplement le chef du 5-0.

« Je demande à voir » le défia l'israélienne.

« Comme il vous plaira, Officier » ironisa Steve en passant le groupe sans plus se préoccuper de leur sort.

« A toutes fins utiles, vous disposez de la salle de gym de nos bureaux, Agent Gibbs » intervint Tony pour calmer la tension naissante.

Comme des automates, les agents suivirent Gibbs qui avait emboité le pas à McGarrett et DiNozzo dans l'évidente intention de continuer leur discussion. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les douches et Steve ferma la porte au nez de Gibbs après lui avoir décoché un regard narquois. Et pour être certain que personne ne viendrait les déranger, il tourna le verrou intérieur qui heureusement n'avait pas de connexion externe. Gibbs ou David ne pourrait donc pas le crocheter.

Il se tourna vers Tony et son air exaspéré et frustré le rendirent quelque peu furieux envers l'équipe de Gibbs. Leur session du matin devait leur permettre d'attaquer la journée sous de bons auspices, ce que la présence de son ancienne équipe venait de démonter. Il aimerait bien leur river leur clou, du moins à une partie d'entre eux. Il espérait qu'ils désobéiraient, rien que pour leur montrer ce que c'était que les défier. Il allait demander à Chin de réactiver certaines fonctions de leurs locaux.

Il regarda Tony se déshabiller avant de suivre son exemple. Il entraina Tony dans l'une des cabines de douche, fit couler l'eau et attendit qu'elle soit à bonne température. Il poussa son homme sous l'eau, se versa le gel dans les mains et entreprit de savonner le corps svelte qu'il avait bien envie de dévorer à l'instant. Il tourna l'italien vers lui et sa main vint se poser sur le sexe qu'il commença à masser.

Le soupir et le gémissement qui passèrent les lèvres de son amant le firent sourire avant qu'il ne s'agenouille et prenne la virilité en bouche. Il s'appliqua ensuite à le distraire en le tourmentant délicieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans sa bouche en prononçant son nom. Il se releva et embrassa Tony langoureusement tandis qu'il guidait la main de son homme vers son propre sexe. Tony comprit le message et entreprit de le mener à l'orgasme qu'il atteignit rapidement, déjà excité par la fellation qu'il avait donnée.

Sans prononcer une seule parole, les deux hommes se sourirent puis entreprirent de terminer leur douche avant de se rhabiller. Ils remontèrent ensuite dans la salle principale où le 5-0 avait disposé une grande table pouvant tous les accueillir. Les équipes de Steve et Tony disposaient les ingrédients d'un petit déjeuner pour tous. Deux cafetières fumantes étaient déjà posées sur la table et ils remarquèrent que Gibbs avait déjà une tasse en main.

« Je pensais que vous souhaitiez utiliser le gymnase, Agent Gibbs ? » s'étonna Steve lorsqu'il vit l'équipe de DC installée à table.

« Changé d'avis » maugréa le Marine avant de siroter son café.

Steve et Tony échangèrent un regard avant que l'italien ne secoue la tête. L'ex Seal sembla comprendre car il haussa les épaules avant de se servir une assiette. Il composa un plateau avec un thé, un jus de pamplemousse, des œufs, des toasts et une pomme. Tony imita l'homme et disposa sur le sien, un café, un jus d'orange, du jambon blanc, de l'omelette, des toasts et des tranches de pamplemousse.

Au grand étonnement de l'équipe du NCIS, les deux hommes allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau de Steve qui posa son plateau avant d'aller baisser les stores des fenêtres pour plus d'intimité. Il retournait vers son bureau lorsque son homme l'interpella.

« Tu sais qu'ils vont se poser des questions » remarqua Tony en attaquant ensuite son assiette.

« Grand bien leur fasse s'ils n'ont que ça à faire » répondit Steve.

Il déposa au passage un baiser sur la chevelure de l'italien avant de prendre place à son bureau pour se restaurer à son tour.

« Ça ne te fait rien ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter pour eux ? » demanda Steve en haussant les sourcils. « Je ne les reverrai sans doute pas de sitôt après cette enquête. »

« David a bien envie de te mettre dans son lit avant de repartir vers DC » déclara l'italien avec un sourire entendu.

« Elle peut tenter tout ce qu'elle veut, je ne suis pas intéressé » le rassura Steve. « J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie qui m'importe plus que de m'envoyer en l'air avec un assassin. Dans le cas contraire, qui sait si elle ne chercherait pas à me trancher la gorge après notre partie de jambes en l'air ? Toujours se méfier de ce genre de Mata Hari moderne, devient vite dangereuse. Et les mantes religieuses ne m'attirent pas spécialement. »

Tony le regarda un instant en silence avant qu'un sourire timide n'étire ses lèvres.

« Je suis important pour toi ? » demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix incertaine.

Steve releva la tête brusquement et scruta son compagnon durant quelques secondes avant de poser sa fourchette, se lever et contourner son bureau. Il fit pivoter la chaise de Tony et posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'italien avant de plonger son regard bleu dans celui d'émeraude qui le suppliait presque. Steve se pencha et quémanda un baiser que Tony lui accorda rapidement. Il dura le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'ils soient hors d'air avant de le briser.

« Ne doute jamais ce que tu représentes pour moi, Anthony, jamais » affirma fermement Steve. « Et ce n'est pas une petite intrigante israélienne, assassin et espionne qui se croit irrésistible qui me fera changer d'avis. J'ai mis du temps à trouver mon compagnon, je l'ai trouvé et je tiens à le garder. Compris ? »

« Compris, clair et net » approuva Tony en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Bien. Maintenant que ceci est entendu, promets-moi une chose à ton tour, Anthony, s'il te plait. »

Le fait que Steve utilise son prénom entier et ajoute les trois petits mots attirèrent l'attention de l'italien. Le ton et la formule démontraient que la suite était d'importance pour Steve.

« Ce que tu veux. »

« Ne te laisse pas prendre dans les filets de Gibbs » plaida presque l'ex Seal.

Devant le regard confus de l'italien, Steve sourit intérieurement. Il avait mis peu de temps à déchiffrer le comportement de l'ex Marine mais il avait fini par comprendre que Gibbs était un amoureux éconduit ou plus précisément un amant frustré qui avait écarté de sa vie l'homme qui la partageait si les quelques rares révélations de l'italien appuyaient cette hypothèse.

Tony n'avait pas succombé aux signaux de l'ancien Marine et c'était bon signe pour leur relation. Il se devait cependant d'éclairer son compagnon sur les intentions de Gibbs.

« Si David cherche désespérément à me trainer dans son lit, Gibbs souhaite faire de même avec toi » expliqua-t-il calmement. « Il envoie des signaux immanquables pour qui sait les interpréter. Je pensais que tu savais déchiffrer Gibbs comme personne ? »

« Dans la mesure où je n'ai aucune intention de renouer une quelconque relation avec Gibbs, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce qu'il peut faire » statua Tony.

« Bien » approuva Steve. « Donc nous pouvons tous deux ignorer ce qu'ils veulent et leur faire croire que nous sommes aveugles à leurs tentatives de séduction. J'aime ce plan » termina-t-il avec un petit gloussement.

Il ne releva pas l'aveu implicite de Tony sur la réalité de sa relation avec Gibbs. Sachant que l'italien était réticent à dévoiler son passé, il n'avait aucune intention de le pousser à le faire ici et maintenant. Sans doute, un jour, Tony lui parlerait librement de certains aspects de sa vie privée. Si Steve envisageait de le faire également, il entendait que ce soit un échange réciproque et pour l'instant, l'italien n'était pas prêt à en discuter.

Leur petit déjeuner terminé, tous deux regagnèrent la salle principale après avoir déposé la vaisselle dans la petite cuisine. Les agents avaient également terminé et tandis que certains s'occupaient de débarrasser la table des reliefs de leur en-cas, d'autres s'empressaient de remettre de l'ordre pour redonner à la salle sa destination de lieu de travail.

Kono se chargea de remettre en route les cafetières, de vérifier que des boissons étaient disponibles avant de rejoindre le reste des agents. Elle adressa un sourire à son chef puis, intentionnellement, elle déposa un baiser sur chaque joue de Tony avant de l'étreindre. Chin suivit son exemple mais se contenta d'une étreinte amicale.

Tony ne montra pas sa surprise, il accepta les marques d'affection qu'il savait destiner à son ancienne équipe. Il échangea une poignée de mains avec Danny et Sanderson puis salua chacun de ses subordonnés en bavardant une minute avec eux. Puis John lui fit un bref rapport et avant que Tony ne puisse lancer la séance de travail, Gibbs monta au créneau.

« DiNozzo, finis les politesses, on est ici pour travailler et pas pour des mondanités » déclara l'ancien Marine d'un ton impatient. « Si tu es incapable de diriger, je peux le faire pour toi. »

Tony termina sa conversation avec son second puis se tourna calmement vers son ancien chef d'équipe.

« Vous dirigez votre équipe comme vous l'entendez, Agent Gibbs et je dirige la mienne à ma manière… une qui ne sera jamais le reflet de la vôtre » renvoya l'italien d'une voix courtoise et posée. « Et pour votre gouverne, je suis parfaitement capable de prendre les rênes de cette enquête. Par contre, si vous vous sentez incapable de réfréner votre envie de prendre le contrôle malgré les ordres reçus de votre supérieur, je peux simplement vous conseiller de prendre le prochain vol à destination de DC et d'emmener votre cohorte. »

« Tu peux toujours courir, DiNozzo » gronda McGee. « Nous sommes ici et nous restons. »

Tony le scruta un instant, notant le signe de tête approbateur de David comme si elle avait encouragé l'informaticien à se rebeller. Il adressa un sourire moqueur à l'israélienne lui signifiant qu'il avait compris son jeu avant de répondre.

« J'ignorais que Vance vous avait promu chef d'équipe, Agent McGee » énonça-t-il d'un ton neutre. « Et surtout que l'Agent Gibbs vous laisse prendre une décision qui lui revient de droit. Votre influence depuis mon départ semble avoir été décuplée au-delà du raisonnable. »

« Ça suffit, ton petit jeu, DiNozzo » rugit l'agent junior. « Tout le monde sait que tu es incapable de diriger une équipe, tu l'as prouvé lors de ton bref intérim. »

« Puisque vous mettez le sujet sur le tapis et que vous vous permettez de mettre en doute mes compétences, remettons donc les pendules à l'heure. Il m'appartient de rappeler que l'Officier David, Miss Sciuto et vous avez décidé de tout faire pour miner mon autorité en vous comportant insolemment, défiant mes ordres à chaque instant. Ce n'est pas mon attitude qui a été en cause mais bien la vôtre. Et il y a eu suffisamment de témoins de votre comportement pour attester de ce fait. »

« DiNozzo ! » tenta Gibbs. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit ou le moment de régler des comptes. »

« Tant que vous ne serez pas en mesure de prendre vos responsabilités de chef d'équipe et de réprimander l'insubordination de vos agents envers un supérieur, qu'il soit votre second ou un chef d'équipe, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je laisserais passer l'insolence de l'Agent McGee, Agent Gibbs surtout lorsqu'elle me concerne directement » tonna soudain l'italien.

Sa voix froide et son ton incisif firent grimacer Gibbs qui comprit en un instant que son ex second ne tolérerait pas son interférence entre McGee et lui. Il vit les autres agents et l'équipe du 5-0 suivre avec grand intérêt la remontée de bretelles de son agent. Il nota également un rapide échange d'argent signifiant que des paris étaient en jeu mais il ne dit rien. Ajouter une remarque ne ferait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu et ce ne serait pas productif.

« A titre d'information, j'adresserai une réprimande en bonne et due forme au Directeur vous concernant, McGee » ajouta Tony. « Elle sera accompagnée d'un fichier qui rappellera toutes vos précédentes transgressions et vos manquements au devoir. »

« Eh…. » commença l'informaticien.

Avant qu'il ne puisse articuler un autre mot, Ziva posa une main sur son bras et secoua la tête lui signifiant qu'il devait laisser tomber. Ce geste indiqua à l'italien que l'israélienne avait barre sur l'agent junior et qu'elle le manipulait sans vergogne lorsque ce dernier capitula sans plus combattre.

 _Qu'avait-elle donc sur McGee qui puisse lui permettre d'avoir ainsi une telle emprise sur lui avec un simple geste ?_ se demanda Tony avant de se désintéresser du sujet.

Grand bien fasse à McGee s'il n'avait pas assez de volonté propre pour résister à l'emprise néfaste de David. Il avait toujours su que l'informaticien était influençable facilement et qu'il cédait à la pression des femmes fortes, Abby en était un bon exemple. Tony avait tenté de lui enseigner à se rebeller mais sa méthode n'avait apparemment pas été suivie, ni comprise.

C'était bien dommage parce que Tony avait été persuadé que McGee pouvait devenir un excellent agent et sans doute un bon chef d'équipe… pour peu qu'il soit moins arrogant. Contrairement à ce que l'informaticien souhaitait fortement, il n'aurait jamais l'étoffe de devenir directeur d'une agence fédérale. Il n'aurait jamais les reins assez solides pour se frotter à des requins de la vie politique s'il pliait aussi rapidement devant plus fort que lui.

« Reprenons le travail » pressa soudain Steve.

Il ne souhaitait pas une confrontation entre les deux anciens collègues, du moins pas avant la fin de l'affaire... des enquêtes qui les attendaient.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, DiNozzo » siffla McGee d'un ton hargneux.

« A votre disposition sitôt les enquêtes résolues, Agent McGee » déclara Tony. « La salle de gym du bureau sera notre terrain de règlement et mon équipe sera notre arbitre dans la mesure où je suis l'offensé. »

McGee se raidit, se mesurer à l'italien physiquement dans un sport où il excellait serait une humiliation certaine pour lui et un affront public. Il devait trouver un moyen de stopper cette escalade, Ziva ne pouvait exiger qu'il se batte avec un adversaire bien plus dangereux qu'elle. Elle pouvait s'enorgueillir de savoir se défendre, il lui semblait qu'après la démonstration de ce matin, DiNozzo n'était pas un manchot non plus.

Finalement, le 5-0 et l'équipe de Tony reprirent l'étude des dossiers et commencèrent le travail de fourmi de collecter de nouvelles informations auprès des témoins. Certaines affaires remontaient à plusieurs mois et d'autres à plusieurs années. Les témoins pouvaient avoir oublié ou ne pas vouloir se souvenir, être injoignables ou décédés. Pourtant, il fallait passer par cette étape cruciale.

Plusieurs duos se formèrent pour travailler ensemble et avec amusement, Tony et Steve constatèrent que leurs deux équipes s'étaient automatiquement mêlées. Gibbs soupira en constatant que ses propres agents seraient contraints d'œuvrer ensemble, une manière de les mettre implicitement à l'index.

La pause déjeuner fut une répétition de celle du matin, Tony et Steve s'enfermèrent dans le bureau laissant l'équipe de Gibbs spéculer de même que celles du 5-0 et du NCIS local. Les deux compagnons n'oubliaient pas qu'ils avaient un pari en cours.

Durant toute la journée, chacun s'employa donc à tenter de joindre les témoins pour corroborer les déclarations faites en leur temps avec les éléments dont ils pouvaient se souvenir mais n'avaient pas faits été lors de leur déposition.

En fin d'après-midi, Tony fit un tour de table et chaque duo fit un résumé des appels passés. Sur les sept enquêtes s'étalant sur presque dix ans, aucun témoin n'avait été capable de donner de nouveaux détails. La frustration était à son comble parmi les membres des équipes.

Il était donc temps de faire un break, de décompresser et de se vider l'esprit. Il annonça la fin de la journée et même Gibbs ne chercha pas à le contredire. Il avait un objectif en tête et il entendait bien le réaliser. Et pouvoir être loin de ses subordonnés durant quelques heures serait un bonus.

John taquina Tony en le voyant se remettre à compulser un dossier et l'invita à quitter lui aussi le bureau. Il promit à son second de partir dans une heure après avoir rédigé un premier jet sur l'avancée de l'enquête qu'il devait adresser au Directeur.

Chacun rangea les dossiers dans les cartons avant d'être rangés dans le bureau de Steve. Puis après les salutations d'usage, un par un, chaque membre quitta le bâtiment. Juste avant de suivre ses agents, Gibbs nota que McGarrett et DiNozzo étaient les deux seuls à être encore présents dans les locaux.

Il gagna rapidement le parking où il s'appropria la conduite du véhicule qui leur était assigné et se dirigea vers la base en un temps record. Il déposa ses agents et redémarra, les laissant sur place sans aucune explication.

McGee et David grommelèrent en constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas de moyen de locomotion mais Sanderson sourit. Sans se préoccuper de ses subordonnés, il rejoignit la chambre qui lui avait été assignée, prit une douche, se changea puis se rendit à l'accueil de la base, se présenta et s'enquit du prêt d'un véhicule. Le Marine lui fit remplir un formulaire et lui tendit des clés sans se formaliser de la requête.

« L'Agent DiNozzo nous a informés de bien vouloir accéder à votre demande si nécessaire » l'informa le militaire avec un petit sourire.

« L'Agent DiNozzo semble avoir pensé à des détails qui ne sont pas de son ressort » nota Justin.

« Il est assez populaire ici, il ne commande jamais mais requiert poliment, il fait un travail remarquable, et sans offense, il le remplit bien mieux que son prédécesseur » expliqua le Caporal.

« Je ne peux vous contredire, Caporal » dit Justin en le saluant avant de se diriger vers le parking.

Il prit possession de la voiture assignée à son usage, prit la direction de la ville et grâce au GPS de son téléphone, il gagna l'adresse que Chin lui avait indiqué plus tôt dans la journée. Il passa deux heures à se distraire en jouant aux cartes avec l'hawaïen et quelques autres policiers. Il écouta la conversation et entendit plusieurs de ses adversaires parler boutique et devint attentif en entendant le nom de DiNozzo.

Les propos étaient tous à l'avantage de l'italien, il semblait que l'agent fédéral soit bien vu par le département de police sans doute en raison de son ancienne appartenance au corps de police. Interrogé, Justin indiqua simplement qu'il venait juste de rencontrer l'agent en charge de l'équipe d'enquêteurs du bureau d'Hawaï et ne pouvait émettre une opinion valable.

Il termina la soirée avec une invitation au restaurant de la part de Chin qu'il accepta sans complexe. Il songea un instant à ses deux collègues qui seraient sans doute contraints de diner à la cantine de la base et esquissa un sourire à cette pensée. Les deux hommes se quittèrent enchantés.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Après avoir déposé ses agents, Gibbs fonça à nouveau en direction des bureaux du 5-0. Il voulait pouvoir être présent lorsque les deux hommes quitteraient le bâtiment. Savoir si tous deux partiraient dans un seul véhicule ou se suivraient confirmerait ou infirmerait ses soupçons à leur sujet.

L'ancien Marine savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer dans la nouvelle vie de Tony mais il voulait… non, il avait besoin de savoir si l'italien était seul ou avait rencontré quelqu'un. La justification de son geste était pure curiosité, il savait qu'il avait peu de chance de reconquérir Tony.

Il avait stupidement laissé passer sa chance à son retour en ne confirmant pas avoir retrouvé une partie de sa mémoire et donc perdu tout espoir de reprendre la vie commune avec l'italien. Sa fierté mal placée avait à nouveau joué un rôle néfaste et aggravé une situation déjà pénible. Son brusque départ puis son retour soudain sans avertissement l'avaient desservi de façon spectaculaire.

Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur le bâtiment, surveillant la sortie de DiNozzo. Il se passa un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il ne voit les deux hommes émerger et se diriger chacun vers leur véhicule après quelques mots échangés. Gibbs jura en constatant que chacun prenait une direction différente.

Il s'engagea dans la circulation derrière Tony et commença sa filature à distance. Il ne remarqua pas la voiture de McGarrett faire demi-tour et le suivre discrètement.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Dans sa voiture, le téléphone de Tony sonna et la musique annonça l'identité de son correspondant : Steve. Il décrocha et le kit mains libres lui permit de répondre sans souci.

« Tu as un fil à la patte, Tone » déclara le Seal à l'intention de son compagnon.

« Ah ! Gibbs a décidé de faire honneur à sa réputation de bâtard » grommela l'italien. « Soit il cherche à savoir si je vis seul, soit il veut une nouvelle confrontation. »

« Que veux-tu faire, Tony ? » demanda Steve.

« Je vais le semer, pardi » s'exclama l'agent. « Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache où je réside, comment je vis et si je suis en couple. »

« Ok. Je me rends chez toi, je gare la voiture dans la rue et je fais le gué » déclara fermement l'ex Seal.

« Non, Steve, tu n'es pas un invité, tu fais comme d'habitude » contra Tony. « Je ne vais pas laisser Gibbs perturber notre vie privée. C'est une chose que je ne veuille pas le voir débouler chez moi et c'en est une autre de ne pas vouloir manquer notre soirée ensemble. »

« Très bien, je rentre la voiture au garage » affirma Steve en souriant. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose pour le repas ? Je peux m'arrêter en chemin et acheter ce qu'il faut. »

« Merci, McSeal mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai tout ce dont j'aurai besoin » indiqua l'italien. « A tout de suite. »

La communication coupée, Tony réfléchit rapidement et décida de faire un détour pour embrouiller Gibbs et trouver le meilleur endroit pour le semer. Il avait appris quelques astuces avec Steve et il connaissait désormais la ville, bien mieux que Gibbs. L'endroit le plus aisé pour le voir lâcher prise serait un parking souterrain qui comportait plusieurs sorties.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la zone commerciale qu'il envisageait d'utiliser, celle du Royal Hawaiian Center, il vérifia que Gibbs était toujours sur ses talons, s'engagea dans le parking souterrain et rapidement braqua pour emprunter une allée perpendiculaire à celle par laquelle Gibbs arriverait. Il vira à nouveau pour être en mesure de quitter l'endroit par une sortie éloignée.

Le parking était divisé en section et de petits murs les séparaient. Ce qui faisait que Gibbs ne pourrait voir la voiture de Tony tout comme l'italien ne pourrait suivre celle de l'ancien Marine. Le seul avantage pour Tony était qu'il connaissait bien l'endroit et que Gibbs serait sans doute amené à tourner en rond.

Il fallut à peine dix minutes pour que Tony choisisse la sortie idéale, il scruta les alentours et ne vit pas le véhicule qui le poursuivait. Sans hésitation, il se dirigea vers la sortie et s'éloigna rapidement dans la circulation dense. A intervalles réguliers, il jetait un œil sur son rétroviseur et fut satisfait de constater que son poursuivant n'était pas en vue. Il soupira et finalement, prit le chemin de son domicile.

Steve était déjà arrivé comme il le supposait, il se gara dans le garage puis gagna la maison. Son homme l'accueillit dès qu'il entra et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de le libérer.

« J'imagine que tu l'as semé » remarqua Steve.

« Sans problème, je me suis engagé dans le parking souterrain du Royan Hawaiian Center et je suis sorti par l'arrière » expliqua l'italien. « Vu l'heure d'affluence, je ne pense pas qu'il soit sorti facilement. »

« Je suis impatient de voir sa tête demain » déclara l'ex Seal avant d'entrainer son homme dans la cuisine.

Pour eux, la soirée se passa à spéculer sur l'attitude de l'ancien Marine avant de se concentrer sur tout autre chose. Le repas fut agréable, le film fut une distraction suffisante et la douche commune un prélude à leur ébat fougueux.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Gibbs suivit Tony sans se douter qu'il allait se retrouver dans le pire endroit qui soit pour continuer sa filature : un vaste parking souterrain. Il jura mais continua sur sa lancée et tenta de garder à l'œil le véhicule qu'il poursuivait. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour réaliser son erreur et comprendre que Tony l'avait repéré et mené ici pour le semer.

Malgré ce constat, il essaya de voir s'il pouvait le retrouver puis abandonna, le lieu était bondé, de nombreuses voitures entraient et sortaient et gênaient donc toute possibilité de filature. Il refit le tour du parking pour ressortir et retrouver l'avenue par laquelle il était arrivé. Il pesta en constatant qu'il devait faire le tour complet et quitter l'endroit pour emprunter une autre avenue.

Il tapa rageusement sur le volant, il s'était fait berner en beauté par son ancien second. Malgré la situation, Gibbs finit par ricaner, il semblait que DiNozzo ait acquis quelques compétences supplémentaires depuis son départ de DC. Même si c'était à ses dépens, l'ancien Marine était fier des prouesses de son ex-agent.

Si c'était faisable, il aimerait pouvoir confronter DiNozzo et David et les mettre en compétition dans certains domaines que l'israélienne considérait comme ses points forts. L'italien avait un avantage sur le plan sportif et Gibbs l'avait encouragé à s'entrainer au tir sur différentes armes. Un concours entre les deux serait intéressant à organiser, Ziva serait loin d'être favorite selon l'ancien Marine.

Finalement résigné, il tapa l'adresse de la base dans le GPS et regagna son lieu de résidence. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser en ville pour rien. Il gara la voiture puis se dirigea vers ses quartiers, il prit une douche, se changea et décida de se restaurer à la cantine de la base qu'il gagna tranquillement.

Le mess était rempli mais pas véritablement bondé, il se servit et s'installa à une table libre. Il savoura son menu et promena son regard sur la salle. Son repas terminé, il alla déposer son plateau à l'endroit approprié et se dirigea vers la sortie. La soirée promettait d'être ennuyeuse, il décida donc de trouver de quoi s'occuper et se rendit donc à la bibliothèque.

Son séjour ne s'annonçait pas du tout comme il l'avait supposé. Revoir Tony ici à Hawaï avait été un choc qu'il avait caché du mieux possible. Travailler à nouveau avec lui – même si c'était pour une courte période – était à la fois un bonheur et une torture.

Les prochains jours promettaient d'être difficiles vu l'attitude de McGee et David, il devrait songer à les remettre dans le droit chemin.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 _(*) Le J_ _ō_ _-jutsu, ancien_ _art martial japonais, a été inventé par Muso Gonnosuke il y a 400 ans. Il utilise le j_ _ō_ _, un bâton droit de 1,28 m de long et de 2,5 cm de diamètre._

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 _On approche petit à petit de la véritable partie de l'enquête qui permettra à Tony d'éblouir ses anciens collègues. McGee et David verront l'italien comme ils ne l'ont jamais vu, c'est promis._

 _A bientôt_

 _Chtimi_


	24. Chapitre 23 : Progrès significatif

.

.

 _De retour brièvement après une pause indispensable._

 _._

 _Non seulement ma muse a pris le chemin des vacances mais une infection aux yeux m'a empêché d'utiliser un écran (TV ou ordinateur). Le résultat est une prochaine opération de chaque œil dans les prochaines semaines qui ne me permettra pas d'écrire et de poster très rapidement. Sans doute courant décembre pour la prochaine publication._

 _._

 _En attendant, voici un long chapitre pour récompenser votre patience avec tous mes remerciements pour continuer à lire ma prose._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 23 : Progrès significatif**

Les trois équipes étaient fatiguées, frustrées chaque fois qu'un nouvel indice prometteur menait à une impasse. Gibbs devenait impatient et houspillait son équipe pour découvrir un lien entre tous les meurtres. Il pressait McGee de trouver un lien via l'informatique et pour une fois, aucune recherche ne donna de résultats à la grande consternation de l'agent.

McGee se sentait offensé d'être incapable de dénicher un lien qui relie les affaires et l'attitude de Gibbs ne l'aidait pas à être plus confiant en lui. De même, l'équipe de DiNozzo ne l'associait pas à ses recherches et Tim en était humilié. Quant à l'équipe du 5.0, elle calquait ses actions par rapport à celle du NCIS Hawaï, ce qui renforçait son ressentiment.

David observait d'un air faussement détaché l'interaction entre les trois équipes, elle avait bien tenté de s'infiltrer dans les bonnes grâces de la force du 5.0 mais elle avait été rapidement et impitoyablement bloquée. Sa colère était intérieure mais elle était concentrée sur DiNozzo qu'elle rendait responsable de sa mise à l'écart.

La tension montait significativement à chaque heure qui passait et l'agressivité latente de l'équipe de Gibbs devenait de plus en plus palpable en raison de l'impatience visible de l'ancien Marine. Il parvenait difficilement à contenir son agacement devant le peu de progrès réalisé par l'ensemble des agents.

Malgré le nombre de personnes impliquées dans l'instruction de l'enquête multiple et les moyens à leur disposition, pour l'heure, rien ne pointait en direction de la résolution des meurtres connus jusqu'ici.

Finalement, Gibbs résolut de faire connaitre son opinion personnelle sur l'instruction des enquêtes menée par DiNozzo.

« Tout ça ne colle pas, il y a forcément quelque chose qui nous échappe » grogna-t-il soudain, exaspéré de constater chaque indice devenir invalide rapidement.

« Nous avons sans doute plusieurs meurtres mais rien de concret ne permet de les relier sinon la méthode d'exécution » nota Danny d'un ton presque plaintif. « Nous faisons peut-être fausse route en supposant qu'ils sont effectivement reliés. »

A cette hypohèse, tous les agents lui jetèrent un regard courroucé, froid ou irrité. Danny se sentit presque agressé par leurs réactions.

« Eh, je dis simplement… » tenta-t-il.

« Que tu devrais te taire » ordonna gentiment Steve en lui posant une main sur le bras droit à sa portée.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de faire une pause et de reprendre à tête reposée un peu plus tard » conseilla Tony.

« Si c'est de cette manière que tu diriges une enquête, DiNozzo, je crois qu'il serait grand temps que je prenne le relais » annonça soudain Gibbs en jetant un regard à la fois moqueur et défiant à son ancien second.

Tony observa un instant son ex patron décidant de la réponse appropriée à lui faire.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que le Directeur Vance a expressément indiqué que j'étais en charge de ces enquêtes, Agent Gibbs » rappela l'italien d'un ton calme et posé, les bras croisés et un air de défi peint sur le visage.

« Mais comme tu es incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit pour les résoudre, il me semble que changer de méthode apportera enfin des réponses » contra l'ancien Marine en haussant les sourcils pour renforcer ses propos.

« Oh, parce que votre équipe s'est brillamment illustrée jusqu'à présent ! » ironisa Tony en lui dédiant un sourire moqueur. « Je ne vois cependant pas de résultats concrets obtenus par votre si brillant informaticien qui peut résoudre des enquêtes en tapant sur quelques touches ou les informations collectées par les contacts de votre espionne attitrée, l'officier du Mossad David. Je me trompe peut-être mais il me semble que si mon équipe ou celle du 5.0 sont bredouilles, la vôtre l'est tout autant. »

« Ça ne serait pas le cas si j'étais en charge » railla Gibbs.

« Nous pouvons résoudre facilement ce dilemme, Agent Gibbs » indiqua Tony d'un ton glacial et le regard défiant. « Il suffit de laisser le Directeur Vance trancher dans un sens ou dans l'autre. »

La menace à peine voilée fit reculer Gibbs, il savait pertinemment ce que Léon dirait et il n'avait pas envie de repartir vers DC. Malgré l'inconfort de la situation, il voulait passer ce temps à côtoyer à nouveau Tony, à s'emplir l'esprit de nouveaux souvenirs pour remplacer les anciens définitivement perdus.

« Tu gagnes pour l'instant, DiNozzo » capitula-t-il d'un ton nettement réprobateur.

Tony eut la bonne grâce de ne pas triompher ouvertement à sa capitulation. Elle ne réjouit pas ses agents (sauf Jameson) mais il n'avait que faire de leur opinion. Si McGee et David ne respectait pas sa décision, ils pouvaient toujours regagner la capitale sans délai.

Il jeta un regard courroucé à ses deux subordonnés récalcitrants et la froideur qu'il leur opposa suffit à calmer leur tempérament belliqueux.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

L'équipe du 5.0 avait assisté à l'échange sans intervenir. Pour une fois, Danny avait compris que l'enjeu était de taille et qu'il valait mieux laisser les deux hommes régler le conflit qui semblait les opposer. S'immiscer entre eux risquait d'envenimer les choses et d'aboutir à un désastre. Mieux valait se tenir à carreaux et les laisser crever l'abcès.

Kono et Chin avaient échangé un regard inquiet dès les premiers mots de Gibbs, ils n'avaient pas de recul suffisant pour juger de la réaction de Tony face à l'accusation d'incompétence portée par son ancien patron. Pourtant, tous deux avaient suivi la discussion avec attention mais sans véritable inquiétude.

Steve, pour sa part, avait laissé sa jalousie de côté pour apporter un soutien moral à l'italien en lui adressant de temps en temps un sourire confiant lorsque son regard croisait celui de Tony. Il n'avait pas d'appréhension particulière sur l'issue de ce conflit.

Il se réjouissait à l'avance de voir Tony remettre l'ancien Marine à sa place et soutiendrait l'italien dans la décision finale qu'il prendrait dans un sens ou un autre, même s'il engageait l'adhésion tacite de son équipe.

L'issue qui en avait découlé lui plaisait particulièrement. Voir Gibbs plier devant Tony était un délice qu'il ne se gênerait pas de rappeler à l'ancien Marine si nécessaire.

 **.*=*=*=*=*=*.**

L'équipe de Tony avait observé également l'aparté entre les deux hommes.

John était le plus concerné par l'attitude de l'ex Marine dont la réputation d'inflexibilité était bien connue. L'agent devenait exécrable lorsque la frustration et l'impatience combinées à l'incompétence le prenaient. Il pouvait alors devenir le bâtard qu'il proclamait être parfois.

Grant avait travaillé avec les deux hommes et savait que Tony était parfaitement capable de tenir tête à Gibbs si nécessaire. Depuis sa promotion, l'italien avait amplement prouvé qu'il était un chef d'équipe sur lequel on pouvait s'appuyer et ses incroyables intuitions avaient permis de résoudre bon nombre d'enquêtes. Il n'était donc pas inquiet sur l'issue de la discussion.

Le reste suivait attentivement le développement de la discussion et chacun était prêt à secourir leur chef si nécessaire. Cependant, malgré le peu de recul, tous savaient que l'italien était parfaitement capable de sortir victorieux de cette escarmouche… cette querelle de pouvoir stérile.

La confiance instinctive que les agents avaient envers leur chef ne souffrait aucun doute. L'agent DiNozzo serait le grand vainqueur.

La capitulation de l'ancien Marine leur prouva qu'ils n'avaient pas méjugé la situation et ils s'en réjouirent intérieurement.

 **.*=*=*=*=*=*.**

Dans l'équipe de Gibbs, les réactions étaient nettement plus hostiles pour deux agents.

La jubilation de McGee était palpable. Il était visiblement ravi de voir Gibbs remettre les compétences de DiNozzo en question. Son ancien collègue était peut-être devenu chef d'équipe mais Tim n'avait pas pour autant plus d'estime pour lui que lorsqu'il était agent senior. Il espérait ardemment que Gibbs lui damne le pion et reprenne les rênes des enquêtes, juste pour prouver que l'italien ne valait pas mieux qu'un agent de second zone.

L'arrogance et le mépris de David étaient parfaitement ressentis par les autres agents. Pour une fois, elle ne cachait pas ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son ancien collègue. Elle souhaitait que tous ouvrent les yeux sur la véritable valeur de DiNozzo, celle d'un incapable et d'un incompétent. Et l'entendre mettre ses contacts en question l'avaient fortement hérissée mais elle s'était difficilement contenue de lui bondir à la gorge.

Sanderson ne connaissait pas DiNozzo mais sa réputation au sein du bureau de DC était fameuse. Il savait que l'agent avait réussi l'exploit de travailler plusieurs années avec Gibbs et le défiait lorsqu'il l'estimait nécessaire. Gibbs n'était pas du genre à accepter longtemps un incompétent parmi ses agents, ses exigences étaient trop élevées pour tolérer un boulet parmi ses subordonnés et surtout son second.

Devenu le bras droit de Gibbs, Sanderson avait été briffé sur son nouveau chef d'équipe par différents agents et chaque fois, DiNozzo était mentionné. Personne ne l'avait comparé à l'italien, il avait simplement été instruit sur la relation complexe entre les deux hommes. Il pouvait à présent assister de visu à l'interaction entre eux avec intérêt.

Lorsque Gibbs finalement décida de s'aplatir devant DiNozzo, McGee et David faillirent gémir de frustration et de colère. Ils n'avaient pas envisagé un seul instant que leur patron serait assez lâche pour laisser DiNozzo gagner. Le regard que leur lança Gibbs suffit à tempérer leur ressentiment.

 **.*=*=*=*=*=*.**

Gibbs savait que DiNozzo ne céderait pas aussi facilement à ses arguments. S'il voulait être honnête, il devrait reconnaitre que chaque équipe n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour trouver un lien possible entre les affaires. Cependant, il n'était pas prêt à déclarer ouvertement et publiquement sa réflexion.

Insinuer que DiNozzo était incompétent était le plus sûr moyen de l'encourager à lui démontrer le contraire. L'ancien Marine avait toujours réussi à motiver l'italien de cette manière pour l'inciter à lui apporter la preuve qu'il était loin d'être l'idiot que certains voyaient en lui. Pourtant, à l'instant, il se sentait d'humeur à contester l'autorité de son ancien second.

A l'instant où Tony suggéra de trancher le dilemme en ayant recours à Vance lui fit comprendre qu'il risquait de perdre la bataille et que capituler ne signifiait pas qu'il perdait la guerre…

Depuis quand songeait-il qu'il y avait conflit ouvert entre eux ?

Sans doute depuis le moment où il avait compris que Tony avait pris ses distances avec lui. Et son transfert loin de DC avait confirmé la rupture définitive de leur relation, quelle qu'elle ait pu être à ce moment-là.

Plus le temps passait et plus son hostilité grandissait. Et elle ne concernait pas seulement le côté professionnel de leur relation. La preuve en était cette filature ratée qu'il avait faite pour savoir si l'italien vivait seul ou s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Son échec l'avait aigri et enragé. Et sans en avoir l'air, il s'était mis à observer DiNozzo et son constat était décevant.

Il avait surpris plus d'un regard ambigu entre DiNozzo et McGarrett qui laissait supposer une relation étroite entre les deux hommes. Etaient-ils simplement de bons amis ou étaient-ils plus que ça ? Il n'avait pour l'instant aucune preuve pour faire pencher la balance dans un sens ou dans l'autre.

Et cette incertitude pesait sur son attitude envers l'italien. Malgré la distance et la manière dont la relation entre les deux hommes s'était terminée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un droit de regard sur la vie de DiNozzo, tout irrationnel que cela puisse être. Tony avait été parfaitement clair sur le sujet, il n'avait aucune intention de changer d'avis.

Gibbs devait se faire à l'idée d'avoir perdu DiNozzo par sa propre faute et se résoudre à faire une croix sur un futur qu'il ne pouvait imaginer sans lui. Et vouloir empêcher Tony d'être heureux sans lui était purement égoïste et irrationnel. Le fait qu'ils soient tous deux dans des villes aux antipodes l'une de l'autre indiquait clairement qu'un rapprochement était illusoire et utopique.

Plus tôt, il serait convaincu de n'avoir aucun espoir de reprendre une relation quelconque avec l'Italien, plus vite il pourrait poursuivre sa propre vie sans lui et trouver peut-être quelqu'un d'autre avec qui partager sa vie. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre seul trop longtemps mais vivre à deux représentait un sacré challenge qu'il avait tenté cinq fois sans succès.

Sans doute était-il destiné à rester seul sans que cette perspective soit pour autant réjouissante. Il soupira de frustration, de regret et de résignation.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

La décision de Gibbs de ne pas continuer à contester son autorité ravit Tony tout en sachant qu'à la moindre opportunité, il remettrait le sujet sur le tapis. Cependant, Tony n'avait aucune intention de se laisser intimider par Gibbs ou de céder son rôle.

Et pour prouver qu'il était bien en charge, il décida de suspendre pour l'instant toute poursuite. Les équipes avaient bien besoin de faire un break et de prendre le temps de passer quelques heures en compagnie de leur famille pour ceux qui en avaient.

« Bien, maintenant que les rôles sont à nouveau définis, je vous ordonne à tous de quitter le bureau et de vous détendre en bonne compagnie » décréta-t-il d'un ton ferme. « Et je ne veux aucune contestation » insista-t-il en toisant Gibbs. « Nous reprendrons à tête reposée les dossiers, nous relancerons la police pour découvrir s'il existe d'autres affaires similaires qui nous donneront des indices exploitables. Allez, filez » conclut-il.

Sa propre équipe le remercia et chaque agent salua le reste avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie en groupe. Danny salua également, gratifia Tony d'un sourire de gratitude avant de filer. Kono et Chin hésitèrent mais Steve leur somma de partir et ils obtempérèrent sans plus de discussion.

Gibbs ouvrait la bouche pour opposer un refus lorsqu'il surpris le sourire narquois de Tony et il comprit que son ancien second s'attendait à sa réaction. Il soupira puis exhorta ses agents à quitter les lieux

« Patron, pourquoi accepter la décision de DiNozzo ? » demanda McGee. « Nous pourrions très bien continuer » ajouta-t-il avant même que la porte ne se referme.

« Accepter une défaite n'est pas déshonorant tant qu'on a l'intention de gagner la guerre, McGee » entendit-il Gibbs répondre.

Steve s'approcha rapidement de Tony et vint entourer sa taille de ses bras avant de poser son menton sur son épaule.

« Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend s'ils persistent dans leur attitude » déclara l'ex Seal.

« Gibbs ne joue pas forcément selon les mêmes règles que nous, Steve » soupira Tony désabusé et découragé.

« Il est temps pour nous aussi de faire une pause, Tony » suggéra le chef du 5.0 sans grande conviction.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'il comprenne que l'italien avait besoin d'espace et de temps pour lui. Tony s'était raidi dans ses bras et s'il ne s'était pas écarté aussitôt, c'est qu'il avait malgré tout besoin du réconfort que Steve lui procurait. Il allait devoir être compréhensif et laisser son compagnon reprendre son contrôle seul et à son rythme.

« Je vais ranger tout ça et… » commença Tony avant de s'arrêter.

« C'est mon tour de préparer le repas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi » s'entendit dire Steve. « Prends le temps qu'il te faut et viens me rejoindre lorsque tu voudras. »

Tony se tourna dans ses bras et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec ardeur avant de le libérer de son étreinte.

« Merci pour tout » dit-il simplement.

Il se dirigea vers les tables où il se mit à rassembler les dossiers et les classer machinalement par ordre chronologique des meurtres. Steve l'observa un instant et finalement, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Il n'avait pas la possibilité de soutenir son ami lorsqu'il avait décidé de se retrancher dans sa carapace.

Tony allait ranger les chemises dans le bureau de Steve lorsqu'il réalisa qu'aucune équipe n'avait étudié l'ensemble des affaires. Chacune s'était concentrée sur celle qui lui avait été désignée mais n'avait pas forcément échangé de dossier avec une autre.

Lorsqu'il était encore second de Gibbs, il étudiait tous les dossiers lorsque plusieurs affaires étaient connectées ou susceptibles de l'être. Aussi, il décida sur une impulsion de faire de même. Il se servit une tasse de café pour se maintenir éveillé, mit son téléphone sur vibreur pour n'être pas dérangé et commença par étaler les dossiers sur la grande table.

Puis, il prit les feuillets du premier et se plongea dans la lecture du rapport avec un bloc à portée de main. Bientôt, il fut totalement immergé dans l'affaire et déjà, il avait pris quelques notes. Le second dossier lui permit également de trouver des similitudes que le troisième confirma.

Des coïncidences étranges se répétaient de dossier en dossier et il comprit qu'il tenait quelque chose, le lien qui leur manquait sans doute pour corroborer l'hypothèse qu'il avait en tête depuis un bon moment. Il avait traité tant d'enquêtes variées durant sa carrière de flic puis d'agent qu'il pouvait élaborer des scenarios divers plausibles.

Il se doutait que Gibbs pourrait objecter - comme il le faisait auparavant chaque fois qu'il était en désaccord avec lui - mais les preuves qu'il pourrait avancer seraient solides. Il nota une similitude particulière qu'il s'empressa de vérifier sur tous les dossiers. Il éclata de rire en constatant que sa supposition se vérifiait avec chaque indice.

Puis il entreprit de fixer certaines photos sur les tableaux et les étudia soigneusement, il en retira certaines pour les remplacer par de nouvelles et dans la mesure où il avait des copies, il n'hésita pas à utiliser un feutre pour entourer ce qu'il avait découvert. Ensuite, il fit de même avec la liste des témoins de chaque affaire.

Il relut une dernière fois les rapports à la lumière de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Cette dernière lecture mit en évidence un nouveau fait qu'il s'empressa de vérifier. Ensuite, il s'attela à trouver des preuves concrètes. L'ordinateur lui permit de lancer plusieurs recherches simultanées sur des évènements mondains s'étant déroulés conjointement aux meurtres.

Le puzzle prenait forme et il se sentit satisfait d'avoir trouvé un début de piste. Il faudrait certainement ensuite avoir recours à d'autres recherches qu'il laisserait Chin entreprendre le lendemain. Elles demanderaient de paramétrer certaines données que l'hawaïen programmerait mieux que lui.

Pour l'heure, il laissa l'informatique faire son travail et alla s'allonger un peu sur le canapé dans le bureau de Steve. Il mit sa montre à sonner dans une heure et entreprit de se relaxer et plongea dans le sommeil.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Steve gagna le parking et avant de monter dans son véhicule, il fit le tour des lieux d'un regard attentif. La voiture attribuée à Gibbs n'était pas stationné sur un emplacement et elle n'était pas garée dans les environs immédiats qu'il pouvait voir. Il soupira, il espérait sincèrement que l'ancien Marine laisserait Tony tranquille pour la soirée.

L'homme pouvait être intimidant, autoritaire, manipulateur mais Steve le soupçonnait aussi d'être compatissant lorsqu'il le fallait. Le serait-il envers Tony, là était toute la question ? Gibbs semblait attendre quelque chose de son homme, il en était persuadé.

Sa capitulation à l'ultimatum de Tony en était une preuve suffisante pour Steve. L'ancien Marine n'était pas taillé pour accepter des compromis sans une raison valable. Restait à savoir ce qui motivait ainsi Gibbs à vouloir rester à tout prix à Honolulu malgré la réprobation visible de ses agents.

Il soupira et ouvrit la portière, monta et se pencha pour atteindre la boite à gants. Il en sortit un petit appareil qu'il alluma et vérifia la position du traceur qu'il avait fait placer sur le véhicule attribué à Gibbs par la base de Pearl Harbor. Avec soulagement, il constata que la voiture était stationnée sur la base, ce qui laissait supposer que toute l'équipe était rentrée, du moins pour l'heure.

Il démarra et se dirigea vers son domicile tout en se demandant si Tony y ferait une apparition. Dans l'état d'esprit où était l'italien, il doutait de le revoir avant le lendemain. Malgré son doute, il l'attendrait le plus longtemps possible avant de se résigner à se coucher comme c'était parfois le cas lorsque l'italien était préoccupé par une enquête.

Arrivé chez lui, il s'empressa de monter se changer avant d'aller nager dans l'océan qui lui tendait les bras. Durant une bonne demi-heure, il se dépensa à fond avant de ralentir le rythme et de revenir vers la plage à une allure plus lente. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la douche extérieure pour se rincer avant de monter à l'étage se doucher pour se débarrasser de l'eau salée et du sable.

Il revêtit un jean et un t-shirt puis redescendit dans la cuisine où il entreprit de faire l'inventaire de ses placards. Il allait devoir préparer un plat que Tony pourrait réchauffer sans souci si, comme il le soupçonnait, il rentrait tard.

Il se mit aux fourneaux et lorsque le plat fut prêt, il se servit et hésita une minute avant de mettre une part pour Tony dans une assiette qu'il plaça au micro-ondes. Il alla s'installer en solitaire sur le canapé, alluma la télévision et chercha un film qui l'intéressait pour passer le temps. Lorsque repas et film furent terminés, il rangea et monta se coucher.

Le réveil marquait 22.00 et Tony n'était toujours pas là. Il soupçonnait fortement que l'agent était plongé dans les dossiers. Il avait senti que Tony avait élaboré une théorie mais que sans preuves concrètes, il hésitait à en faire part aux équipes. L'italien savait comment réagirait Gibbs et compagnie et même si le 5.0 et sa propre équipe le suivraient, il éviterait une humiliation publique de Gibbs & Co.

Le cœur de Steve se serrait chaque fois que la crédibilité ou l'intelligence de Tony étaient remises en question par une partie de son ancienne équipe. L'ex Seal reconnaissait la valeur de l'agent et le reste du 5.0 appréciait particulièrement l'italien. Non seulement parce qu'il les avait aidés sur différentes affaires mais parce qu'il ne revendiquait pas le mérite d'avoir trouvé la solution.

L'italien savait rester modeste, pour lui, rendre justice et accorder aux familles la possibilité de faire leur deuil ou d'aider leurs membres à panser leurs blessures auprès des leurs étaient ce qui lui importaient le plus. Il ne recherchait pas la reconnaissance ou la gloire pour avoir arrêté un dangereux criminel, il l'avait prouvé avec l'arrestation du terroriste Kadri dont il n'avait pas revendiqué la paternité.

L'arrivée de l'équipe de DC avait ravivé des sentiments que Tony avait réussi à dompter. Les attaques verbales de McGee et David ainsi que l'attitude de Gibbs envers lui avaient inévitablement réveillé son sentiment d'insécurité. Il était un bon chef d'équipe, attentif à ses subordonnés, équitable et impartial, loyal et protecteur. Il lui manquait juste cette bonne dose de confiance en lui que ses anciens coéquipiers lui déniaient en le rabaissant dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Il attrapa son téléphone et sélectionna la touche rapide pour appeler son homme. La sonnerie retentit mais personne ne répondit. Soudain, il se souvint que Tony mettait son portable en silencieux lorsqu'il travaillait sur un dossier épineux et il jura. Il choisit donc de lui laisser un message sachant que l'appareil flasherait pour indiquer un texto en attente.

Enfin, il se cala dans le lit et prit quelques profondes inspirations, Tony était en sécurité au bureau, le bâtiment était sous surveillance et des gardiens effectuaient des rondes régulières. Il laissa le calme l'envahir et en quelques minutes, il était endormi tandis qu'il rêvait de son homme.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

La sonnerie de sa montre réveilla Tony qui sursauta avant d'émettre un petit rire. Il était allongé sur le sol et non plus sur le canapé, il avait dû rouler et trop fatigué pour s'en rendre compte. Il se remit sur pied et se dirigea vers la cafetière qu'il rechargea et mit en route. Il se rendit dans la salle principale et consulta l'ordinateur.

Une série de résultats l'attendait et il parcourut les informations, sélectionna celles qui correspondaient à ses recherches et imprima les pages. Le café était prêt et il alla se servir une grande tasse qu'il sucra avant de s'installer pour trier les informations. Il les classa ensuite dans les dossiers concernés et consulta sa montre. Le temps avait filé à grande vitesse, deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Il était presque minuit.

Il était temps d'aller se reposer correctement et de rejoindre son homme chez lui. Quelques heures de sommeil dans les bras de Steve pourrait être suffisantes pour lui remonter le moral surtout si elles étaient assorties d'une séance de sexe. Il avait bien besoin de reconnecter avec Steve, tous deux en avaient certainement envie.

Tony se leva, retourna les tableaux pour masquer ses découvertes et il alla ranger les dossiers. Il laissa l'ordinateur continuer ses recherches, il doutait qu'il avait collecté tout ce dont il avait besoin. Sans doute, d'autres rapports de police seraient également disponibles car il soupçonnait fortement que les 7 dossiers dont ils avaient reçu copie n'étaient pas les seuls.

Il demanderait à Chin de modifier des paramètres spécifiques pour faciliter les demandes auprès des départements de police. Certains critères éveilleraient sans doute la mémoire de certains policiers et dans la mesure où de plus en plus de postes de police étaient dotés d'informatiques et avaient procédé à l'informatisation de leurs rapports, il serait plus facile de trouver les dossiers des enquêtes.

La cafetière et les lumières éteintes, il gagna la porte qu'il franchit avant de fermer à clé. Il descendit les escaliers à vive allure avant de sortir et de se diriger vers sa voiture. Un des gardiens de sécurité le salua d'un geste de la main qu'il lui rendit. Depuis le temps qu'il venait régulièrement, chaque gardien le connaissait tout comme ceux du NCIS à DC avant eux.

Tony démarra et se glissa dans la circulation très fluide de cette fin de soirée. L'heure tardive lui assurait de rejoindre la maison de Steve en un temps record. Il gara la voiture près de celle du Seal avant de rentrer dans la demeure. Aucune lumière ne brillait et il supposa donc que son homme était couché.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et sourit en constatant qu'un petit mot était collé sur le micro-ondes indiquant qu'il disposait d'un plat. Tony avait faim mais pas suffisamment pour réchauffer ce que Steve avait préparé. Il attrapa une pomme qu'il passa sous l'eau et se servit un grand verre d'eau avant d'aller se poser sur le canapé. Il alluma la télévision et parcourut quelques chaines avant de sélectionner CNN et de regarder les informations.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour savourer le fruit, il bailla, rangea le verre et jeta le trognon de pomme avant de gagner l'étage. Il se dévêtit sans bruit avant d'aller se doucher, il ferma la porte pour minimiser le bruit. Il prit une douche rapide, se sécha et revint dans la chambre où il constata en souriant que Steve occupait sa place.

Il secoua la tête et se glissa sous les draps avant de déposer de petits baisers sur le cou de son homme. L'italien savait que Steve était réveillé, il avait le sommeil léger et malgré sa prudence, Tony avait dû faire du bruit. Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et Steve grogna, révélant son état de conscience. Il bougea pour se rapprocher du corps de Tony qui soupira de contentement.

Steve se mit sur le dos et tendit la main pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Tony avait un air plus serein que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, signe qu'il avait dû se reposer et certainement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il consulta le réveil et constata qu'il était plus de minuit.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum, hum » répondit Tony occupé à déposer des baisers sur la peau nue de son homme.

« Sûr ? » insista l'ex Seal.

Tony stoppa son bécotage et croisa le regard de Steve.

« Parfaitement bien, je suis ici et tu ne parais pas fâcher pour avoir été réveillé » nota Tony en lui adressant un petit sourire timide.

Un sourire qui faisait toujours fondre l'ex Seal. Tony ressemblait à un petit garçon qui s'attendait à être grondé et pour l'éviter, adressait un sourire d'excuse pour se dédouaner.

Steve sourit en retour et laissa l'italien reprendre sa tâche. Lorsque la bouche de l'italien se pressa contre la sienne, il invita la langue de son homme à venir jouer avec la sienne.

Le baiser d'abord tendre et lent devient rapidement plus intense et Steve sentit son corps répondre à la sollicitation. Tony savait mieux que personne comment le faire réagir et il utilisait cette connaissance pour mieux lui faire l'amour. Steve n'avait jamais connu un amant aussi doué que l'italien et il aimait lorsque son homme jouait de son corps comme un violoniste jouait de son archer sur les cordes de son violon.

Les mains de Tony caressaient sa peau et l'enflammaient par de légers attouchements avant d'augmenter la pression des caresses. Sa bouche déposait des baisers ' _papillon'_ si légers qu'il se demandait parfois s'ils étaient réels avant que la pression des lèvres devienne plus ferme et que les dents mordillent sa chair. Chaque action était faite pour intensifier son plaisir.

Steve arqua son corps pour signifier qu'il en voulait plus et qu'il laissait les rênes à son homme. Tony leva la tête et son regard rencontra celui de l'ex Seal qui lui dédia un sourire. Ses yeux étaient légèrement troubles, signifiant que son compagnon était déjà sur le chemin de non-retour, l'excitation commençait à prendre possession de son corps.

Tony augmenta alors les préliminaires, ses mains, sa bouche et ses lèvres dansaient sur la peau ferme et bronzée. Puis Steve grogna et écarta les cuisses signifiant qu'il était prêt pour le grand final. L'italien s'empara du lubrifiant, enduisit des doigts et partit à la conquête de l'étroit passage qu'il s'employa à travailler soigneusement.

Il évita de solliciter la prostate de son homme, ce qui fit gémir Steve de frustration. Tony lui dédia un sourire mutin avant de se positionner entre ses jambes, de replier celles de Steve sur son torse afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à son objectif. Se glisser dans le tunnel qu'il venait de préparer ne demanda que peu d'effort. Il pressa son sexe et une fois l'anneau de muscles passé, il poussa ensuite lentement jusqu'à buter contre la petite boule de nerfs.

Steve retint sa respiration avant de la relâcher, Tony le pénétrait toujours avec prudence.

La pression contre sa prostate envoya une onde dans tout son corps et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Sa position l'exposait et Tony faisait pression sur ses jambes pour maintenir Steve ouvert le plus possible.

Dans un premier temps, ses mouvements étaient lents avant de s'accélérer petit à petit pour finir par devenir rapides. Steve avait agrippé les barres de la tête de lit pour contrer le mouvement de balancier. Il haletait bruyamment, le plaisir montant rapidement mais il ne voulait pas que son orgasme arrive trop vite.

« Laisse-toi aller, Stevie» murmura Tony près de son oreille. « Je te suis, caro. »

Tony savait qu'il devait encourager Steve à se relaxer suffisamment pour que tous deux puissent jouir. Retenir son orgasme le plus longtemps possible n'était pas concevable pour l'italien, ce geste pouvant diminuer le plaisir pour conduire à un soulagement attendu. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait que l'acte qu'ils accomplissaient se déroule.

Il accéléra son rythme et bientôt, il sentit les muscles de Steve se contracter. Il enroula sa main autour du pénis de son homme et son mouvement de va et vient fit grogner Steve.

« Plus vite, plus fort» ordonna Steve.

Tony changea sa position pour avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque et en moins d'une minute, Steve jouit envoyant des jets de sperme sur l'estomac de son homme. La contraction de ses muscles précipita l'orgasme de Tony qui libéra sa semence dans le corps de l'ex Seal. Il évita de peser sur lui et il se redressa pour permettre à Steve de tendre ses jambes.

Se penchant, Tony embrassa son compagnon tandis qu'il caressait les cuisses pour aider à rétablir la circulation.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton anxieux.

Steve lâcha les barres et entoura les épaules de Tony, il glissa une main derrière la tête et gentiment délivra une tape sur le crane.

« Cesse tout de suite de culpabiliser » gronda-t-il. « Je vais bien, je suis bien. Tu sais parfaitement que j'adore lorsque tu utilises cette position. »

« Mais elle n'est pas forcément confortable » argua l'italien.

« Lorsque je n'aimerais pas la façon dont tu veux me faire l'amour, je te le ferais savoir » contra l'ex Seal d'un ton ferme mais tendre.

Et pour prouver qu'il était physiquement apte, il contracta ses muscles et le membre de Tony toujours emprisonné dans son corps reprit aussitôt de la vigueur. Steve savait que, malgré leur âge - ils n'étaient plus des adolescents mais pas encore des 'croulants' -, Tony et lui avaient un délai de récupération assez court et qu'ils pouvaient connaitre deux orgasmes consécutifs surtout lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapport régulier.

L'arrivée de l'équipe de Gibbs avait mis un frein à leur vie sexuelle et Steve avait envie de rattraper le temps perdu. Et pour être certain de ne pas rater l'occasion, il se mit à bouger le bassin lascivement.

« Steve » gémit l'italien.

« Eh, je n'y peux rien si tu me fais de l'effet » se moqua Steve.

Tony soupira et l'accompagna en rythme. Les deux hommes synchronisèrent leurs mouvements pour maximiser leur plaisir mais l'urgence était absente de leur rapport. Ils prirent le temps de se bécoter, de se caresser avant que la montée du plaisir ne soit effective. Puis, le rythme augmenta et enfin, un nouvel orgasme les fit chavirer, les laissant pantelants et hors d'haleine.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour que leurs corps se calment et qu'ils échangent un baiser suave et tendre. Cette fois, Tony se sépara de son compagnon aussitôt que son sexe lui en laissa la possibilité sans blesser Steve. Il se leva, ses jambes flageolantes et gagna la salle de bains où il se nettoya avant de revenir avec un gant et une serviette.

Il empêcha Steve d'attraper les objets puis entreprit de le débarrasser de la preuve de leur activité avec tendresse. Il déposa quelques baisers sur l'abdomen avant d'aller déposer le linge dans la salle de bains. Il revint et sourit lorsque Steve souleva les couvertures pour lui permettre de s'allonger.

Après un dernier baiser et avoir pris sa position favorite, sa tête sur l'épaule de Steve, une jambe sur les siennes et un bras en travers de son corps, Tony prit quelques profondes inspirations avant de plonger dans le sommeil. Steve sourit, déposa un baiser sur la chevelure brune et soupira de contentement.

L'attente avait valu le coup, son homme l'avait gratifié d'une séance que tous deux avaient eu bien besoin. La tension avait largement diminué et il était satisfait. La prochaine pause consisterait à trainer Tony jusqu'à son domicile et à le prier de lui jouer quelques mélodies au piano. Sa décision prise, il rejoignit son homme au pays du sommeil.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Le réveil marquait 6.00 lorsque Steve fut réveillé en sentant son homme bouger contre lui. Il soupira en songeant que Tony n'avait pas eu son comptant d'heures de sommeil mais il savait également que, parfois, l'italien pouvait passer plusieurs jours avec peu de repos. Pour ça, il blâmait Gibbs qui avait conditionné son second durant des années à travailler sans relâche plusieurs jours d'affilée avec une courte sieste ici et là.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'un baiser déposé sur son cœur et le mordillement de son téton lui annoncèrent que l'objet de sa rêverie était bel et bien éveillé. Il tourna la tête et sa bouche rencontra celle de Tony. Leurs bouches s'unirent et leurs langues dansèrent un ballet matinal et fiévreux.

Enfin, lorsque l'air leur manqua, ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un sourire. Puis tous deux glissèrent hors du lit, enfilèrent un short et un t-shirt, gagnèrent la plage pour leur jogging. Les deux hommes avaient décidé d'éviter la salle de gym du 5.0 tant que l'équipe de Gibbs serait présente. Steve avait donc demandé à Chin de bloquer l'accès et de crypter le code d'ouverture.

Ils s'élancèrent ensemble sur la bande de sable mouillé où il était plus aisé de courir. Durant une bonne demi-heure, ils coururent à rythme soutenu avant de ralentir pour le retour. Dosant expertement leur effort leur permettait d'être à peine essoufflé en rentrant. Tous deux étaient des adeptes du sport et en tant qu'ancien sportif et athlète, Tony connaissait les règles à appliquer pour éviter une trop grande fatigue.

Ils montèrent prendre une douche ensemble et cette fois, Steve prit l'initiative de leur rapport. Il entreprit d'abord de plaquer Tony contre le mur de la douche avant de lui dévorer la bouche tandis que sa main emprisonnait le membre viril. Rapidement, celui-ci prit du volume et lorsqu'il fut en pleine érection, il s'agenouilla dans le bac et entreprit de délivrer une fellation en bonne et due forme.

Les gémissements de Tony lui prouvèrent rapidement que son action était appréciée et encore plus lorsque son amant se déversa dans sa bouche. Steve se releva, fit pivoter Tony, attrapa le tube de lubrifiant, enduisit ses doigts et commença à assouplir les muscles annaux. L'italien s'impatienta rapidement et le fit comprendre en poussant sur les doigts.

« Bon sang, Steve, arrête de me taquiner, je suis prêt » indiqua-t-il.

Steve savait qu'il n'en était rien et il n'allait pas accéder à la requête en sachant qu'il pouvait blesser son homme.

« Patience, Chéri, je ne vais pas me hâter et risquer de te blesser » argua-t-il. « Que dirais nos subordonnés et surtout l'équipe du NCIS DC s'il te voyait arriver en te tortillant et en évitant de t'asseoir. »

L'argument frappa de plein fouet l'italien qui laissa son amant finir les préliminaires avant de le sentir presser son sexe contre l'anneau de muscles et de pousser lentement. Une fois franchi ce premier obstacle, il s'enfonça en une seule fois pour buter contre la prostate. La frappe envoya une onde de plaisir dans le corps de l'italien qui gémit.

Satisfait d'avoir atteint son but, Steve renouvela son action et son va et vient s'accéléra rapidement. Tony ayant déjà joui n'avait pas ce besoin désespéré de le faire de nouveau. Steve par contre voulait atteindre le plaisir ultime et s'y employa jusqu'à l'accomplissement. Il planta ses dents dans l'épaule de son compagnon pour étouffer son cri avant de lécher la marque qu'il avait laissé.

Ensuite, les deux hommes se douchèrent, se séchèrent, se rasèrent et s'habillèrent en un temps record. Le thé qu'ils prenaient infusa le temps qu'ils préparent un petit déjeuner minimaliste, une collation étant servie au bureau. Chacun gagna ensuite sa voiture et Tony embrassa langoureusement Steve avant de lui adresser une grimace moqueuse, de monter en voiture et de s'éloigner.

Steve jura entre ses dents, le baiser l'avait tant émoustillé que son sexe avait repris de la vigueur. Il fut obligé d'attendre que le désir retombe et que son corps se calme avant de suivre son amant dans le flot de la circulation matinale. Bien évidemment, Tony avait pris de l'avance et Steve ne put le rattraper.

Parvenu sur le parking du bâtiment, il vit Tony appuyé contre son véhicule, qui l'attendait en souriant. L'ex Seal descendit de voiture, ferma à clé et rejoignit l'italien.

« Tu as de la chance que nous ne serons pas seuls au bureau » marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui monta lentement.

« Pour quelle raison crois-tu que j'ai agi ainsi ? » déclara Tony en riant.

Arrivés devant les portes du bureau, les deux hommes constatèrent que l'équipe de Tony attendait sagement tout en sirotant un café. Les salutations furent abrégées et Steve invita tout le monde à l'intérieur. Chacun s'affaira avant que le reste du 5.0 puis Gibbs & Co pénètrent dans les locaux.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Lorsque chacun fut prêt à continuer les recherches, Steve décida d'informer les équipes du rebondissement annoncé cette nuit par l'italien même si Tony n'avait pas expliqué sa découverte.

« Ok, avant de nous lancer dans des recherches inutiles, si tu nous exposais ce que tu as découvert cette nuit, Tony » déclara Steve haut et fort.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'italien qui jeta un regard noir à son homme. Un regard qui promettait des représailles…

« Cette nuit ! » s'exclama John d'un ton réprobateur. « Bon sang, Tony, combien de temps allez-vous encore tenir à ce rythme. Vous ne dormez pas assez. »

« DiNozzo est habitué à travailler plusieurs jours avec peu de sommeil » intervint Gibbs. « Il produit ses meilleures performances dans l'urgence. »

« Peut-être était-ce le cas à DC mais ici, la précipitation et la pression ne sont pas de mise » le contra aussitôt fermement Mitchell. « Ecouter les besoins de son corps et les respecter permettent de travailler avec un esprit clair » continua-t-il en dédiant un regard sévère à son chef.

« Et si nous laissions Tony nous exposer ce qu'il a trouvé » demanda Grant d'un ton paisible.

Les deux italiens échangèrent un regard puis un sourire avant que Grant ne l'invite d'un geste de la main à les mettre au courant.

« Bien » commença Tony en s'éclairant la gorge. « En voulant classer les dossiers, je me suis rendu compte que chaque groupe avait travaillé sur un dossier en particulier sans avoir accès aux autres. Aucun moyen de faire de comparaisons possibles ou de relever des similitudes par cette méthode. »

« Ce qui est l'évidence même » nota brièvement Danny avant de se taire.

Tony esquissa un bref sourire avant de reprendre son récit.

« J'ai donc décidé de compulser les différents rapports, voir si je pouvais isoler un point commun. Après les avoir lu, je me suis attardé sur les photos disponibles des scènes de crimes. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tout ceci nous apporte ? » s'enquit Gibbs d'un ton bourru et exaspéré.

« Plusieurs choses… des coïncidences curieuses » répondit calmement Tony.

« Tu sais très bien que les coïncidences n'existent pas, DiNozzo » gronda l'ancien Marine en lui adressant un regard mauvais.

Tony lui renvoya en retour un visage impassible et haussa les épaules. McGee et David jubilaient visiblement d'entendre Gibbs remettre l'italien à sa place.

« Parfois, elles permettent de découvrir des liens et de résoudre des enquêtes, Agent Gibbs » affirma l'ancien détective en croisant les bras d'un air de défi.

« Nous en avons souvent fait nous-mêmes l'expérience, Agent Gibbs » contra Steve. « Il suffit quelquefois qu'une similitude nous aiguille dans la bonne direction. »

Gibbs pivota prêt à contredire l'ex Seal mais l'expression satisfaite de son visage fit reculer l'agent. Il comprit en un éclair que le chef du 5.0 cherchait à le narguer et il se tint coi.

« Chef, pour ce qui ne sont pas omniscients, pouvez-vous éclairer notre lanterne ? » lança Paul d'un ton badin.

Tony soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux dérangeant la belle ordonnance des mèches.

« D'après les dossiers qui sont en notre possession à l'heure actuelle, nous pouvons en déduire que nous avons affaire à un même tueur » annonça Tony.

« Le mode opératoire n'est pas le même… » interjeta aussitôt David. « Comment pourrait-il s'agir du même assassin ? »

« Etant vous-même un assassin, Officier David, j'imagine que pour brouiller les pistes, vous utilisez des méthodes différentes pour chaque meurtre » ironisa l'italien. « Et ce n'est pas la méthode d'exécution qui importe ici. »

L'israélienne serra les dents et les poings, elle allait devoir remettre les montres à la bonne heure ( _entendez : les pendules à l'heure_ ).

Cependant, Tony ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

« Il existe un indice identique qui revient dans chaque affaire, un si petit et insignifiant indice que personne ne l'a mentionné et qui a pourtant son importance » indiqua-t-il.

« Nous avons examiné tous les dossiers » s'exaspéra Gibbs. « Comment avons-nous pu manquer ce détail ? »

« Aucun de vous n'a lu les sept dossiers, vous vous êtes concentré sur celui qui vous a été attribué » remarqua son ancien second.

« Et tu vas nous faire croire que tu les as tous lus ? » ironisa McGee.

« En effet, Agent McGee, comme je l'ai expliqué plus tôt, j'ai pris le temps de les relire et de noter les similitudes qui pouvaient exister » le contra fermement Tony. « Et ce faisant, j'ai découvert ce qui me permet d'affirmer que nous avons affaire à un seul et même tueur. »

Il collecta une série de photos qu'il tendit à Chin.

« Pouvez-vous les scanner et les afficher sur vos écrans, s'il vous plait » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, Tony, j'en ai juste pour quelques minutes » précisa l'hawaïen.

Chin entreprit donc d'exécuter la tâche requise tandis que les agents en profitaient pour se ravitailler en café ou autre boisson ou faire une pause 'toilette'. Bientôt, Chin termina sa tâche et sept photos étaient envoyées sur les différents écrans de la salle.

« Voyons voir si l'un de vous est capable de trouver cet indice mystère » lança l'italien d'un ton calme et posé.

Il regarda avec intérêt chaque agent et/ou policier présent étudier les photos et tenter de découvrir ce qu'il avait mis lui-même un certain temps à remarquer. Certes, tous les rapports ne mentionnaient pas ce détail, ce qui était pour le moins déroutant dans la mesure où certaines photos des différentes scènes de crimes montraient cet indice.

« J'abandonne » annonça soudain le détective Williams en soupirant.

« Moi aussi » renchérirent Paul et Colin.

« Chef, vous avez dû passer pas mal de temps sur ces clichés si vous avez réussi à trouver le point commun » nota Grant.

« Il n'y a rien sur ces photos qui étayent ta théorie, DiNozzo » clama soudain Gibbs. « Tu nous fais perdre du temps. »

« Il veut simplement nous faire croire qu'il a résolu ces enquêtes tout seul » railla Ziva.

« Comme d'habitude, il cherche à se faire valoir » bougonna McGee suffisamment fort pour être entendu.

« Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi présomptueux et peu observateur, Agent McGee » déclara Tony d'un ton réprobateur. « Fâcheux pour un enquêteur qui se vante de posséder un quotient intellectuel élevé. Quant à vous, Officier David, votre arrogance est toujours au top mais ne vous sert pas à résoudre une enquête. »

Les deux subordonnés en question toisèrent leur ancien collègue mais Tony les adressa un regard froid et impitoyable qui les fit frémir. Jamais DiNozzo ne les avait gratifié ainsi d'un tel traitement avant son départ.

« J'avoue ma défaite, Tony » soupira John. « Il ne vous reste qu'à nous mettre sur la voie. »

Tony observa un instant chaque individu et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Steve, il comprit que ce dernier avait découvert l'indice mais lui laissait la chance de prouver sa valeur à son ancienne équipe. L'italien lui adressa un si bref signe de tête que personne ne vit.

« Ce que tous les rapports ne mentionnent pas mais que ces photos permettent de noter est ce tout petit élément » expliqua Tony.

Il s'empara d'un stylet électronique qu'il pointa ensuite sur l'indice commun à tous les clichés.

« Ce trèfle est la signature de notre tueur » continua-t-il. « Il est déposé à côté de chaque corps après la mort de la victime si naturellement que l'on pourrait penser qu'il était déjà là avant la chute. »

« Bigre, c'est ingénieux » s'exclama Danny d'un ton incrédule.

« C'est surtout n'importe quoi » contredit aussitôt McGee. « Comment être sûr que ce soit bien une signature ? Les victimes sont toutes tombées dans l'herbe, ce trèfle pourrait bien n'avoir aucune signification particulière. »

« Comme je le disais : peu observateur » répéta Tony. « Il n'y a qu'un seul exemplaire de trèfle parmi l'herbe entourant les corps. En règle générale, lorsque l'on en trouve un, il y en a forcément d'autres. Ce qui n'est pas le cas ici. »

« Ce qui prouve qu'il a bien été déposé à dessein » renchérit Steve. « Et je suis de ton avis, Tony, il s'agit d'une signature comme certains meurtriers aiment à en laisser une sur le lieu de leur crime. »

« Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que vous avez en réserve, j'espère parce que c'est plutôt mince comme preuve » s'enquit Danny.

« Heureusement non, j'ai autre chose » indiqua Tony.

Pour appuyer son argument, il alla retourner les tableaux et laissa apparaitre les photos et les listes des témoins.

« En premier lieu, sur les photos des badauds qui gravitent toujours autour des scènes de crimes, j'ai repéré un homme qui est présent sur chaque lieu » expliqua Tony en pointant le personnage sur chaque cliché. « Les années qui séparent les différentes photos sont assez courtes pour n'avoir aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agisse du même homme. »

« Bigre » s'exclama Charles. « Vous avez de bons yeux pour l'avoir repéré parmi la foule. Sur certains clichés, il est à peine discernable. »

« De très bons yeux, je peux en certifier » confirma Grant en s'approchant pour examiner les photos de plus près.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Tony et décida de mettre son chef à l'honneur.

« Comme toujours, tu es brillant, Tony »

« Pff, l'un de nous aurait pu trouver ça aussi bien que lui » objecta McGee.

« Sans doute mais dans combien de temps » opposa Kono.

« Trop longtemps » renchérit son cousin Chin. « Tony, vous ne cesserez de nous épater, mec. »

Tony se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de masquer son embarras en sirotant le thé que Steve lui avait servi un peu plus tôt.

« Bien maintenant que nous avons ces indices, nous allons pouvoir réorienter nos recherches dans de nouvelles directions » résuma finalement Steve.

« Hum… » fit Tony.

Steve se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés et l'air surpris.

« Tu as autre chose ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Bon sang, Tony, combien d'heures as-tu passé ici ? »

« Quelques heures » avoua négligemment l'italien.

« Ok, quoi d'autre, chef ? » voulut savoir Colin. « Ca devient franchement passionnant. »

John lui donna un petit coup de coude pour le stopper avant de se tourner vers son chef d'équipe.

« Nous vous écoutons, Tony » déclara-t-il en le gratifiant d'un sourire d'encouragement.

« Lorsque ce mystérieux badaud a été découvert, j'ai épluché la liste des témoins par acquis de conscience. Et j'ai remarqué un détail intéressant. Une identité qui comporte des initiales identiques. »

Cette fois, il tendit une feuille à Chin qui, comme précédemment, la scanna et l'afficha.

Sept noms y étaient inscrits :

Martin Gruber

Matt Grayson

Milford Grant

Mathias Greene

Melvin Goodwin

Max Gordon

Marvin Gomez

« Bigre » gloussa doucement Danny. « Ce mec est un idiot pour utiliser des initiales similaires. »

« Ou ce sont ses véritables initiales » remarqua Tony. « Supposons que notre tueur ne souhaite pas s'embrouiller les pinceaux pour retenir certains détails, il choisit de masquer son identité en gardant les mêmes lettres. Il peut également se créer une dizaine de fausses identités qu'il utilise l'une après l'autre avec suffisamment d'écart entre chaque usage pour ne pas attirer l'attention. »

« Théorie intéressante » approuva Chin.

« Méthode que certains agents sous couverture emploient fréquemment » expliqua Tony. « Je l'ai moi-même adoptée. Si une identité n'est pas brûlée à la fin d'une mission, je la conserve précieusement et la ressort si nécessaire. Le fait de garder ses propres initiales permet de mémoriser plus facilement les noms d'emprunt. Et c'est un bon moyen pour rester ancré dans la réalité lorsque la mission se prolonge sur plusieurs mois. Plus elle est longue et plus on risque de perdre pied. »

« Tout ça est très bien mais ça nous aide de quelle manière ? » demanda Danny.

« Avec les photos, nous allons visionner les arrivées dans les aéroports où ont eu lieu les meurtres disons sur une période de sept jours avant et après » expliqua l'italien. « Paul et Charles, vous allez vous atteler à cette tâche au bureau, vous aurez tous nos ordinateurs à votre disposition. Emmenez McGee avec vous, il pourra vous être utile. Sanderson, vous pouvez vous joindre à eux. »

Du coin de l'œil, Tony nota l'air renfrogné de son ancien bleu lorsqu'il minimisa le rôle qu'il pourrait jouer. Tony ne se préoccupa pas de froisser l'égo de l'informaticien de DC. Si ce dernier n'était pas capable de mettre sa fierté de côté pour le bien de l'enquête, c'était son problème.

Les quatre agents quittèrent la pièce rapidement.

« Colin, Grant et Kono, je voudrais que vous vous mettiez en rapport avec les postes de police des meurtres les plus récents. Voyez si vous pouvez obtenir une description du témoin aux initiales MG. David, John, Danny et Chin, vous relancez les départements de police pour voir s'ils ont d'autres affaires similaires avec ces nouvelles données. »

« Je serais certainement plus utile pour une autre tâche que celle-là, DiNozzo » contra Ziva. « Je gaspille mes compétences à des activités subalternes. »

« Oh, quelle est donc l'activité qui vous conviendrait donc le mieux, Officier ? » ironisa Tony en s'appuyant contre la table/ordinateur et en croisant les bras.

L'israélienne pinça les lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit que rien pour l'instant ne pouvait la dispenser de participer à la relance recommandée par l'italien. Elle tenta de rallier Gibbs à son aide mais ce dernier secoua la tête, lui déniant ainsi son soutien. Elle soupira et rejoignit une place où elle s'empara d'un téléphone et de la liste des postes que Chin lui confia.

« Et qu'as-tu prévu pour nous, DiNozzo ? » s'enquit Gibbs en constatant qu'il ne restait que les trois chefs d'équipes.

« Une petite visite au FBI » lui apprit Tony qui s'empara des photos.

Gibbs fit la grimace mais ne s'opposa pas à la décision de son ancien second. Il devait avoir une idée en tête pour proposer de faire appel à l'agence consœur.

Tony jeta un regard vers leurs subordonnés attelés à la tâche qui leur avait été assignée. John leva la tête et un simple échange avec son chef lui indiqua qu'il devait surveiller de près l'israélienne. Il opina faiblement de la tête pour donner son accord et replongea dans son travail.

Satisfait, Tony se dirigea vers la sortie entrainant dans son sillage un Steve plus que satisfait de voir son homme dans son élément, commandant avec efficacité et un Gibbs plus vindicatif de réaliser que son second avait pris son envol sans lui et qu'il semblait mener sa barque sans la moindre difficulté.

Et son exposé brillant démontrait assez qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son talent pour ferrer des indices là où personne n'aurait songé à les chercher. C'était ce qui lui manquait maintenant au sien de son équipe. Un esprit d'analyse concis et précis et un expert dans l'art de résoudre des puzzles.

Il avait définitivement perdu gros en laissant DiNozzo quitter l'équipe… ou plutôt en poussant Tony dans ses dernières limites pour le faire.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 _Voilà, certains détails ont demandé du temps à venir à l'esprit. Je ne suis pas DiNozzo après tout, je ne sors pas des idées de mon cerveau à la demande._

 _._

 _Le prochain chapitre démontrera encore les compétences de Tony, j'adore le mettre en avant devant ses anciens collègues._

 _._

 _A bientôt_

 _._

 _Chtimi_


	25. Chapitre 24 : Fil conducteur

.

.

 _Tout d'abord, mille excuses pour la longue attente pour ce chapitre. La vie a interféré et de sérieux problèmes ont pris le pas sur mes loisirs._

.

 _Je vous livre ici la suite de cette fic que je n'abandonne pas, elle a simplement pris plus d'ampleur que je n'avais escompté au départ. C'est maintenant la plus longue que j'ai écrite à ce jour et elle est loin d'être terminée._

 _._

 _Egalement, je ne promets pas de poster régulièrement. Comme chacun d'entre nous, j'ai des obligations qui viennent entraver mon désir de me consacrer à l'écriture. Merci de ne pas me tenir rigueur de vous faire attendre pour la suite._

 _._

 _Ce couple, trop peu représenté dans les fics (françaises comme anglophones), me tient très à cœur et je terminerais cette trilogie coute que coute. J'ai déjà écrit quelques chapitres pour le troisième volet et j'ai une bonne idée de l'ensemble de cette dernière partie._

.

 _Merci pour vos commentaires et un grand merci surtout à ces lectrices (et lecteurs) qui commentent mes anciennes fics. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos coms mais je les lis et les apprécie. Ils m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire, quelles que soient les difficultés._

.

.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

.

.

 **Chapitre 24 : Fil conducteur**

L'arrivée des trois hommes dans les locaux du FBI ne passa pas inaperçue.

L'agent de sécurité Edward Meeks avait déjà croisé l'agent en charge du bureau du NCIS local, l'Agent DiNozzo à plusieurs reprises entre les murs de l'agence. Le second ne lui était pas non plus inconnu, il était la figure emblématique de la force de police de l'ile, le Commander McGarrett.

Le troisième homme était définitivement l'un de ceux que l'agent de sécurité aurait préféré ne pas croiser. Pour avoir officié au Hoover Building qui abritait l'agence du FBI à DC, il avait non seulement entendu parler de l'Agent Gibbs mais aussi croiser son chemin. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas impressionné par l'ancien Marine.

« Agent Meeks, comment allez-vous ? » demanda Tony en lui adressant un sourire.

« Agent DiNozzo, quel bon vent » le salua Meeks respectueusement.

Il gratifia Steve d'un salut courtois.

« Commander McGarrett, bienvenue. »

« Merci, Agent Meeks » dit simplement Steve.

Il accorda un salut poli mais sans plus au dernier membre du groupe.

« Agent Gibbs. »

Gibbs lui jeta un bref regard sans répondre.

« J'imagine que vous souhaitez rencontrer l'Agent Fornell, Agent DiNozzo ? » demanda le garde.

« S'il est dans vos murs » s'enquit l'italien.

« Il est présent » lui apprit Blake. « Vous pouvez monter à son bureau, vous avez un laisser-passer permanent. »

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et montèrent dans la cabine vide qui s'ouvrit à leur intention.

« Un laisser-passer permanent au FBI, DiNozzo » ironisa Gibbs.

« En effet, Gibbs » confirma l'ancien détective. « Etre en bons termes avec l'agence signifie que toute coopération devient plus facile et bien moins problématique que ce que j'ai vécu à DC. Pas besoin de recourir à des ruses stupides et dangereuses pour tenter de damner le pion à nos confrères. »

« Toujours eu du plaisir à contrecarrer les plans de Fornell » objecta l'ancien Marine.

« Et Todd qui soutenait que j'étais pire qu'un gamin » ironisa Tony. « Elle était décidément la pire profileuse que j'ai jamais connue. Même pas fichu de se rendre compte que je… »

Tony s'arrêta brusquement avant de se dévoiler trop devant Gibbs et il soupira.

« Que tu jouais un rôle pour son profit exclusif » suggéra l'ancien Marine.

Tony ne pouvait plus nier ce que son ancien patron avait sans doute deviné depuis un certain temps. Il avait en effet exagéré son côté pitre au bénéfice de Todd, cette dernière avait gobé le personnage en rajoutant les épithètes « _gamin, pervers, misogyne, mach_ o » dans chacune de ses remarques insultantes.

« Ouais. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je n'aurais pas adhéré à ta demande de minimiser mes capacités pour lui permettre de s'adapter plus facilement» concéda l'italien, la rancœur perceptive dans son ton. « Elle m'avait catalogué à tort dans une certaine catégorie sans me connaitre et plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle s'était méprise sur mon compte, elle a préféré fermer les yeux et croire ce qu'elle avait décrété être ma personnalité. Plutôt hypocrite de sa part lorsqu'on sait qu'elle était elle-même misandre et non pas moi qui était un misogyne. Chaque fois que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, elle attribuait ça au fait que nous étions tous des mecs rétrogrades à la mentalité du siècle dernier. »

« Sûr que pour une profileuse, elle manquait singulièrement de clairvoyance en ce qui te concernait, Tone » remarqua Steve en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Le geste n'échappa pas à Gibbs qui, une fois encore, se demandait quelle était la relation qui liait les deux hommes. Il n'avait pas osé réitérer sa tentative de filature pour en savoir un peu plus sur le lieu de résidence de l'italien et il n'avait aucune intention de demander l'aide de McGee ou Abby pour découvrir son adresse. Il en venait donc à spéculer et à observer l'attitude des deux hommes.

Jusqu'à présent, cependant, rien ne lui permettait de se faire une opinion claire et nette de leur lien. Ils se comportaient comme deux amis et si McGarrett était protecteur envers Tony, il ne l'était pas plus que les membres de l'équipe de DiNozzo envers leur chef.

La cabine fit entendre son petit son aigrelet signalant leur arrivée à destination et il mit de côté ses pensées. Il sortit de l'ascenseur à la suite des deux autres et Tony les emmena en direction du bureau de Tobias dont la porte était ouverte.

L'agent du FBI était assis dans son fauteuil et plongé dans un dossier. Le léger coup frappé sur le battant lui fit lever la tête et il sourit en reconnaissant celui qui venait lui rendre visite. Il se leva, contourna son bureau et prit l'italien dans ses bras pour une accolade amicale. Tobias serra ensuite la main de Steve qu'il accueillit aimablement avant de décerner un simple hochement de tête à Gibbs.

« Quel bon vent vous amène jusqu'ici ? » demanda-t-il en leur désignant les sièges pour s'installer.

« A vrai dire, c'est tout le contraire. Un mauvais vent serait plus exact » répondit Tony d'un ton presque lugubre.

« Votre enquête avance ? » s'enquit Tobias en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous avons enfin quelques pistes, Tony a passé une partie de la nuit à lire tous les dossiers et à trouver des points communs à tous les meurtres » révéla Steve.

« Ok, comme souvent, il est capable de voir dans un simple rapport plus que n'importe qui et de trouver des indices que personne ne voit » dit Fornell. « Dans ce cas, quel est le but de cette visite si vous avez de nouveaux éléments à analyser ? »

« J'ai une faveur à demander en fait » annonça l'italien. « L'utilisation du logiciel de reconnaissance faciale pour identifier notre principal suspect. »

« Facile, je peux mettre un de mes gars là-dessus et en fonction de la difficulté, vous aurez une réponse plus ou moins rapide » annonça le responsable du bureau.

« Voici plusieurs photos pour commencer » déclara Tony en les lui remettant. « Une partie de mon équipe s'est attelée à trouver des vidéos d'archives des aéroports pour obtenir une meilleure définition. »

Tobias compulsa rapidement les clichés.

« Je pense que mon technicien peut sans doute améliorer la définition de ces images pour les utiliser dans un premier temps » nota-t-il. « Une vidéo aurait été préférable mais on fera déjà avec ça dans un premier temps. »

« Si Paul arrive à capter une vidéo, je lui demande de te la transmettre aussitôt » l'informa Tony.

« Je suis content que tu sois passé, je vais éviter ainsi un voyage inutile » indiqua l'agent du FBI. « Désolé de te l'annoncer, mais j'ai deux autres dossiers qui correspondent assez à ton enquête » apprit-il au trio. « Les meurtres remontent à une dizaine d'années. »

Il tendit les deux chemises à Tony qui soupira lourdement. Il feuilleta rapidement les deux rapports et trouva bientôt les similitudes. Il les passa ensuite à Steve qui les parcourut tout aussi rapidement. Aucun ne songea à les transmettre à Gibbs.

« Il semble que nous ayons affaire à un tueur en série qui sévit depuis pas mal de temps » confia l'italien. « Les indices sont là » dit-il en montrant les documents.

« Tu es convaincu ? » voulut s'assurer Tobias.

« Une même signature, des méthodes pratiquement similaires, un témoin aux initiales identiques… Pour moi, c'est un seul et même tueur » expliqua l'ex Seal.

Tobias jeta un coup d'œil à Gibbs qui n'était pas intervenu une seule fois et c'était un exploit pour lui. Même si l'ancien Marine n'était pas bavard, il lui arrivait tout de même de mettre son grain de sel surtout pour contredire, à l'époque, son second lorsque ce dernier se permettait de le devancer dans un interrogatoire ou un témoignage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Gibbs ? » le questionna finalement Fornell, curieux de connaitre son opinion.

« J'attends des preuves concrètes pour étayer cette hypothèse » déclara simplement l'agent de DC.

« Hum, toujours aussi prudent lorsque Tony émet une théorie mais adhérent lorsque c'est une autre personne qui l'expose, n'est-ce pas, Gibbs » contra Tobias. « Le bâtard en toi ne digère pas le départ de ton loyal St Bernard, on dirait. Il serait pourtant temps que tu le vois autrement que comme un agent de seconde zone. »

« Toby » s'exclama Tony pour tenter de le faire taire.

« Oh, Tone, s'il te plait » grommela Fornell pour la forme. « Gibbs ferait bien de détacher les œillères qu'il porte en ce qui te concerne. Il t'a recruté personnellement contre bien des avis parce qu'il a deviné ton potentiel inexploité lorsque tu étais détective et ce, en nous coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Et soudain, parce que des pimbêches et un geek se sont ligués pour te dénigrer lorsqu'ils se sont rendu compte que tu leur faisais de l'ombre, tu deviens le pire des agents. C'est un comble et un véritable affront à ton intelligence, à ton dévouement et à ta loyauté envers un agent qui n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Fornell, je ne vais pas te laisser m'insulter de la sorte » gronda l'ancien Marine.

« Oh, tiens, tu te sens insulté ! La belle affaire ! Ce n'est qu'un petit aperçu de ce que je pourrais dire à ton sujet. Nous sommes peut-être amis - encore que ce soit un bien grand mot depuis quelque temps -, il n'empêche que je ne suis pas aveugle et que je connais tes défauts. Et si ce n'était pas parce que Tony me lance un regard furieux, je pourrais parfaitement te vilipender un peu plus » termina-t-il.

« Oh, tu parles d'une amitié » souffla Steve.

« Ouais, on ne s'est jamais embarrassé pour dire ce que nous pensions l'un de l'autre » bougonna Fornell en faisant un geste vague de la main. « Lui et moi partageons une ex-femme qui nous traitait de têtes de mule et l'une de ses ex lui a assené un fer de golf sur la tête. »

« Bigre, j'aurai bien aimé voir ça » gloussa le chef du 5.0.

« Steve, s'il te plait, n'aggrave pas les choses » plaida Tony en lui adressant un sourire implorant.

« Ok, ok » dit son compagnon en levant les mains en geste de défense. « Mais avoue que pour une drama, c'est passionnant. »

« J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir de vous présenter l'un à l'autre » marmonna l'italien.

« Pas besoin de te culpabiliser, nos chemins se seraient forcément croisés un de ces jours » le taquina Tobias.

« Si nous revenions à des considérations plus importantes » les coupa Gibbs d'un ton ferme. « On n'est pas ici pour se congratuler ou se dénigrer, il me semble. J'ai une enquête à résoudre. »

« Vous voulez dire : _NOUS avons une enquête à élucider_ , Agent Gibbs » le reprit Tony fermement. « Si je me souviens bien, votre équipe n'est concernée que par un seul meurtre et si vous souhaitez le débrouiller, vous pouvez retourner à DC et tenter de trouver votre assassin sans nous. »

« Depuis quand es-tu devenu si susceptible, DiNozzo ? » ragea l'ancien Marine.

« Voyons voir » dit Tony faisant mine de réfléchir. « Ah oui, bien sûr. J'y suis… » s'exclama-t-il soudain en faisant claquer ses doigts. « Depuis votre siesta mexicaine et mon intérim comme chef d'équipe où _mes subordonnés_ ont désobéi à mes ordres et n'ont cessé de me rabaisser en entrainant une certaine laborantine dans leur sillage. »

« Laisse Abby en dehors de tes démêlés avec McGee et Ziva » tonna son ancien patron d'un ton coléreux.

« Cesse de la défendre ainsi chaque fois qu'elle est mise sur la sellette, Gibbs » fulmina l'italien. « A croire que c'est Miss Perfection. Si tu ne l'avais pas aussi chouchoutée durant toutes ces années, elle ne serait pas devenue aussi invivable. Elle est manipulatrice et tu t'es laissé prendre dans ses filets sans jamais tenté de t'échapper. Ouvre les yeux, bon sang et regarde un peu ce que ta soi-disant famille est devenue. »

Sur ce, Tony se leva et Steve l'imita.

« Toby, désolé pour ce mélodrame » s'excusa l'agent. « Nous restons en contact. »

« Pas besoin d'excuse, Tone » déclara Fornell. « J'ai apprécié le show. Et je reviens vers toi dès que mon technicien a quelque chose. A plus. »

Les deux amis sortirent de la pièce sans se préoccuper de Gibbs qui jeta un regard noir à Tobias.

« Que veux-tu, Gibbs ? Il fallait bien un jour qu'il se libère et te dise quelques vérités bien senties. »

« Et tu te réjouis de me voir ainsi sermonner, n'est-ce pas, Tobias ! »

« Oh, à ce stade, ce n'est plus du sermon, c'est une belle remontée de bretelles » argua Tobias. « Et je trouve qu'il s'est contenu. J'aurais pu dire pire. »

« Les choses ont bien changé, on dirait » maugréa l'ancien Marine.

« Entre lui et toi et entre toi et moi, c'est certain » affirma Fornell d'un ton péremptoire. « Mais pose-toi la question de savoir qui est responsable de la situation actuelle et si tu trouves la réponse, tu comprendras sans doute mieux sa position. Maintenant, file, j'ai du travail contrairement à ce que certains peuvent penser. »

Sur ce, il se replongea dans son dossier sans plus se préoccuper de l'ancien Marine. Gibbs l'observa un instant avant de tourner les talons et de prendre le chemin de la sortie. Il se demanda si DiNozzo et McGarrett l'avaient attendu.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Dans la cabine d'ascenseur heureusement vide, Steve profita de l'occasion pour calmer Tony. Il lui caressa le dos avant de prendre possession de sa bouche pour un baiser tendre et réconfortant. Tony accepta la marque de soutien et rendit le baiser.

La cabine arriva au rez de chaussée et les deux hommes se séparèrent avant de sortir avec naturel et de traverser le hall. Au passage, Tony salua l'agent de sécurité avant de quitter le bâtiment.

« On laisse Gibbs rentrer tout seul ? » demanda Steve d'une voix moqueuse.

« Non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine » déclara Tony en secouant la tête. « Il serait capable de nous faire payer cette petite revanche. »

« Comment ? Je ne suis pas sous ses ordres. »

« Oh, il glissera un mot ou deux dans l'oreille du Gouverneur et il rédigera une réprimande officielle pour moi » indiqua l'italien.

« Mesquin ? »

« Lorsqu'il a envie de te faire sentir qu'il a une dent contre toi, il s'est être inventif » le prévint Tony. « Mais je ne suis plus sous ses ordres et Léon Vance ne tolère pas ses frasques comme par le passé ou comme son ex Jenny Shepard a pu le faire. Et avoir le SecNav dans ta poche peut également aider. »

« Tu as de belles relations, Tone ! » dit Steve en gloussant.

« Oh, tu ne peux pas si bien dire mais tu ne connais pas l'étendue de mes relations haut placées » minauda l'italien. « Gibbs et même Vance n'ont aucune idée des personnalités avec qui j'ai des accointances. Il sert de savoir se frayer un chemin parmi des membres influents même sans forcer. Et secourir des parents d'une mort certaine te garantit une reconnaissance à vie. »

« Tu as le chic de te faire des amis sans difficulté, Tone et c'est une qualité que peu de gens possèdent » remarqua Steve. « Contrairement à Gibbs qui doit se faire un tas d'ennemis sans problème et presque instantanément, tu es capable de susciter des amitiés durables en un rien de temps. Je suis même certain que tu es encore en contact avec des camarades d'université. »

« En effet, les membres de ma promotion sont encore tous en contact avec moi et je crois être le seul qui le soit avec chacun d'eux » avoua l'italien en esquissant un petit sourire presque timide.

« Et d'anciens collègues de tes différents postes ? » s'enquit l'ex Seal, curieux.

« Certains flics m'appellent de temps en temps, mes ex-patrons me consultent parfois également » confirma l'agent.

« Hum, je parie que ton carnet d'adresses doit être bien rempli » nota Steve.

« A vrai dire, il fait l'envie de pas mal de personnes qui aimeraient bien m'adjoindre à leur personnel rien que pour son contenu » gloussa Tony. « Eh, même Interpol m'a fait les yeux doux lorsqu'ils ont appris que j'avais de la famille en Angleterre. Les Paddington sont assez connus et respectés outre atlantique. »

« Faudra m'en dire plus sur eux un de ces jours. »

« Je pourrais faire mieux, je t'emmènerais les rencontrer » proposa l'italien. « Il y a bien longtemps que je ne leur ai rendu visite. »

« Ce serait comme rencontrer la famille de ton futur » déclara Steve en frissonnant un peu.

« Je suis sûr que tu serais accueilli comme un autre membre de la famille, ils ne sont pas aussi guindés que certains aristocrates malgré leur fortune et leur statut social » indiqua négligemment Tony.

Steve stoppa et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils sont… » s'étonna le chef du 5.0.

« De sang noble… » termina l'italien. « En effet. Mon oncle est Marquis de Kernes et futur Duc de Salisbury. »

« Tu as du beau monde parmi ta famille, Tone » nota l'ex Seal. « Je pense que je ferais tache parmi eux. »

Tony stoppa net et fixa Steve d'un regard ébahi.

« Ne redis jamais une chose pareille, Steven McGarrett » gronda-t-il en le menaçant du doigt. « Je ne suis pas snob et ma famille ne l'est pas davantage. Certains membres sont mariés avec des roturiers et personne ne leur en tient rigueur. »

« Peut-être mais tu es gay et… » tenta Steve.

« Je ne serais pas le premier membre de la famille avec un tel statut » le coupa Tony. « Aucun de mes parents anglais n'a jamais porté de préjudice pour un tel motif. De toute façon, certains de mes ancêtres étaient notoirement connus pour être homosexuels du temps d'Elisabeth 1ère » indiqua-t-il d'un ton négligeant.

« Waouh, ta famille remonte si loin ? »

« Bien plus encore, je ne connais pas notre arbre généalogique assez bien pour le certifier mais nos racines sont très anciennes. »

Tony déverrouilla la voiture et ouvrit sa portière. Il s'installa derrière le volant tandis que Steve prenait place sur le siège passager. La conversation avait dérivé sur des sujets qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnés. Parfois, au détour d'une discussion, Steve apprenait certaines informations que l'italien n'aurait pas forcément abordées ou mentionnées autrement.

A cet instant, Gibbs les rejoignit et l'expression de son visage montrait assez son humeur. Il semblait que l'agent avait reçu une autre tirade de la part de Fornell. Steve et Tony échangèrent un regard entendu et un sourire moqueur.

Le retour se fit dans un silence total, Tony n'ayant pas le cœur de maintenir une conversation oiseuse.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Les trois équipes étaient à nouveau réunies dans les locaux du 5-0 et s'apprêtaient à faire le point.

Après deux jours d'intense visionnage et après avoir réprimandé McGee pour avoir raté un passage, Paul réussit à déterminer que l'individu qu'il cherchait avait bien été aperçu aux aéroports dans les deux jours qui précédaient les meurtres.

Les deux nouvelles affaires apportées par le FBI confirmaient que le criminel était identique. Cependant, certains meurtres étaient trop anciens pour obtenir une preuve formelle par vidéo, les archives étant conservées durant un temps limité.

Plusieurs dossiers adressés par différents postes de police à travers le pays étaient venus grossir le nombre d'enquêtes à vérifier. Certains avaient fait l'objet d'une mise à jour au vu de la notoriété des victimes. De riches hommes d'affaires, des personnalités politiques, des criminels faisaient partie de la liste des cibles du meurtrier.

La période à couvrir s'étalait maintenant sur plus de 15 ans. Des témoins-clés étaient décédés, d'autres avaient oublié les détails et leur témoignage était partiel. Malgré la difficulté et le scepticisme de certains, il était désormais évident pour tous, même pour Gibbs qui répugnait à agréer, que Tony avait vu juste depuis le début.

Cependant, certains faits mettaient sa théorie en échec et notamment en raison des lieux et dates de certains meurtres qui plaçaient le meurtrier à deux endroits différents en même temps sur une courte période. McGee s'empressa bien vite de notifier l'incohérence de sa théorie.

« Semblerait que ton hypothèse soit erronée de bout en bout, DiNozzo » persifla-t-il avec jubilation. « Personne ne peut se dédoubler ainsi. »

« Un ou plusieurs complices qui portent un masque et le tour est joué pour mystifier la police » remarqua Steve.

« En effet, c'est possible » nota Tony. « L'industrie cinématographique et en particulier, le département des effets spéciaux a permis de développer des techniques que des criminels utilisent désormais pour tenter de cacher leur identité. »

« Les progrès en la matière sont assez récents » coupa Grant. « Qu'en est-il pour les plus anciens meurtres ? »

« Les premières techniques du genre remontent aux années 60-70 avec la diffusion de la série télé 'Mission impossible' où régulièrement l'un des personnages fabriquait un masque pour prendre l'identité d'un individu » rappela fort à propos Tony.

« Tu en reviens encore et toujours à tes références cinématographiques » gronda Gibbs. « Tu n'as pas changé sur ce point. »

« En l'occurrence, elles permettent de proposer une théorie valide, Agent Gibbs » nota John.

« Donc, si nous partons sur ce postulat, il va être plus difficile de trouver qui se cache derrière ces masques » statua Chin. « La reconnaissance faciale risque d'être faussée. »

« Et il faut que les suspects se ressemblent physiquement, même taille et même corpulence pour que l'illusion soit crédible » avança Charles.

« Pas forcément, les témoins ne sont jamais totalement fiables, les témoignages divergent toujours » déclara Colin.

« Vrai, parfois même jusqu'à être totalement à l'opposé les uns des autres » renchérit Paul.

Tony regardait fixement la photo affichée sur l'un des écrans, la tête penchée sur l'épaule droite, le bras gauche contre sa poitrine soutenant son coude droit et il tapotait ses lèvres avec son index droit. Steve connaissait cette posture, elle indiquait que l'italien réfléchissait intensément et que son cerveau tournait à plein régime extrapolant plusieurs scenarii.

« Je pense qu'il y a une autre explication » déclara-t-il soudain.

« Une doublure comme en ont certains acteurs ? » suggéra soudain Grant.

« Ou plutôt un sosie ? » renchérit Steve.

« S'il est vrai – selon certains scientifiques – que tout être humain possède UN parfait sosie, je doute que ce soit le cas pour notre affaire » statua tranquillement Tony navré de démolir la suggestion de son homme. « Non, je n'adhère pas à cette hypothèse parce qu'elle serait trop aléatoire. »

Sa tirade laissa perplexe plusieurs des membres présents autour de la table.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça nous mène où ? » voulut savoir Danny. « Parce que, pour l'instant, nous n'avons qu'un seul candidat pour le poste de suspect. Et son identité n'est toujours pas établie. »

A peine ces propos énoncés, le téléphone de Tony vibra, signalant un appel.

« DiNozzo » dit-il en décrochant.

Il écouta son interlocuteur et prit quelques notes avant de remercier et de raccrocher.

« Bien, la reconnaissance faciale effectuée par le FBI a enfin porté ses fruits » annonça-t-il. « Le gagnant de la recherche s'appelle Mark Guilford, natif d'Honolulu. »

« Un local ? » s'étonna Steve.

« En effet, Tobias nous fournit ce qu'il a pu trouver, ce qui ne semble pas grand-chose » précisa Tony.

« Comment peuvent-ils n'avoir pas grand-chose sur un citoyen américain ? » demanda Danny.

« Ah, tout le monde n'a pas la chance de s'attirer l'attention des autorités, Danny » remarqua brièvement Tony. « Pour se fondre dans la masse et ne pas se démarquer, il est nécessaire de se comporter en citoyen modèle. Notre homme semble avoir un train de vie des plus ordinaires, pas un PV pour excès de vitesse ou mauvais stationnement, il paie ses impôts et n'a jamais fait l'objet d'une plainte quelconque » résuma le chef du NCIS de Pearl. « Il mène une vie bien rangée, terne et morne. »

« De quoi vit-il ? » demanda John.

« D'après le FBI, le père a laissé un petit héritage à sa mort, Guilford en a dilapidé une partie puis a dû se raisonner car il a fait fructifier le reste en spéculant en bourse et vit des intérêts plus que confortables que ses placements produisent » expliqua l'italien.

« Il est grand que nous nous mettions enfin au travail. Maintenant, nous pouvons réellement avancer » grommela Gibbs. « McGee, je veux tout savoir sur cet individu » ordonna-t-il à son agent.

Tony lui jeta un regard étonné, se demandant pour quelle raison l'ancien Marine souhaitait refaire ce que le FBI avait déjà effectué. Mais il ne chercha pas à contrecarrer l'ordre qu'il venait de donner. Tant que McGee serait occupé à cette tâche, il ne pourrait pas continuer ses incessantes remarques désobligeantes à son égard.

Et à vrai dire, Tony commençait sérieusement à songer à rédiger un blâme à son sujet afin que l'informaticien comprenne que son attitude hostile ne serait plus tolérée.

« Messieurs, vous contrôlez les déplacements de Guilford via son passeport sur toute la période couverte par les meurtres » ordonna poliment Tony à ses subordonnés. « Vous vous répartissez en trois groupes comme vous le souhaitez et vous travaillez en bonne intelligence, s'il vous plait » ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de son second et de Grant.

Les deux hommes comprirent ce qu'il sous-entendait et ils opinèrent tous deux sans rien dire.

« Vous corroborez les dates avec celles des meurtres dans toute la mesure du possible. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'équipe de Steve et vers le membre féminin en particulier.

« Kono, s'il te plait, peux-tu faire une recherche sur les affaires où Guilford a été impliqué en tant que témoin ou suspect » la sollicita Tony. « Appeler les postes de police pour voir si on pouvait avoir des photos, ce serait bien également. »

« Je me charge de cette tâche avec elle » indiqua Chin qui ne souhaitait pas être obligé de travailler avec l'un des agents de Gibbs (exception faite de Jameson).

« Très bien, je te remercie, Chin » renvoya l'italien. « Agent Gibbs, dès que Kono aura les infos, vous et votre équipe réétudieraient les dossiers » ajouta-t-il d'un ton calme mais ferme.

« Et que vas-tu faire pendant ce temps, DiNozzo ? » l'interrogea l'ancien Marine.

« Rendre une visite à sa mère et en apprendre un peu plus sur sa progéniture, Gibbs » déclara-t-il.

« Et tu y vas seul ? »

« Non, je l'accompagne, Agent Gibbs » précisa aussitôt McGarrett en se rapprochant de son homme. « Aucune chance qu'il s'y rende sans renfort, on ignore si Guilford ne s'est pas réfugié là-bas. Et pour assurer les arrières de Tony. »

« Pas de risque, il évitera de mêler sa chère mère à ses occupations sordides » annonça Tony en se dirigeant vers la sortie flanqué de McGarrett.

« Et d'où vient cette si brillante certitude ? » voulut savoir Ziva, agacée de constater que son ex collègue menait l'enquête de main de maître.

Tout comme McGee, l'israélienne commençait à être excédée par l'attitude ouvertement protectrice du 5-0 envers l'italien. Elle n'attendait qu'une occasion pour remettre les pendules à l'heure.

« L'instinct et l'expérience, Officier David, deux choses dont vous manquez singulièrement » répliqua Tony.

Et sans plus se préoccuper de son ancienne équipe, il prit le chemin de la sortie, Steve dans sa foulée. Danny gloussa sans se cacher, pas mécontent de voir l'israélienne se faire remettre à sa place. Ziva lui jeta un regard noir avant de lui tourner le dos et de se rapprocher de Tim qui lui fit une petite grimace de commisération qu'elle détesta.

Gibbs secoua la tête et sans s'inquiéter de l'opinion de ses subordonnés, s'en fut à grands pas dans l'intention de rattraper les deux hommes, il voulait être présent et vérifier par lui-même si ses suppositions de son ancien second étaient exactes. Il souhaitait également les accompagner pour une toute autre raison.

Il voulait étudier les relations qui unissaient les deux hommes et les quelques indices et gestes qu'il avait surpris entre eux l'intriguaient. Quoi de plus instructif qu'un trajet en voiture pour découvrir quelque chose ! Encore qu'il soit persuadé que leurs comportements ne lui révèleraient sans doute rien de significatif, DiNozzo avait toujours su séparer le professionnel du personnel s'il se souvenait bien de leur propre relation.

Il arriva sur le parking alors que les deux hommes étaient encore à plusieurs mètres de la voiture, il marcha plus vite bien décidé à y grimper mais se refusait à courir pour les rattraper. Il ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de penser qu'il solliciterait leur autorisation pour les accompagner.

Les deux amis ouvrirent simultanément leur portière avant de prendre place dans la voiture mais Tony ne démarra pas aussitôt, il patienta jusqu'à ce que Gibbs s'engouffre à l'arrière avec un soupir de résignation. Ce n'était pas sa place favorite mais il n'avait pas le choix, les sièges avant étaient déjà occupés et il doutait que DiNozzo ne lui laisse le volant.

L'ancien Marine réalisa alors que Tony avait su, dès le début, qu'il ne resterait pas en arrière et il songea que son ancien bras droit le connaissait décidément bien, trop bien parfois. Il avait le don de déchiffrer ses humeurs comme personne ne savait le faire, de le désarmer d'un sourire et de neutraliser ses colères de quelques mots.

Bien que plusieurs mois se soient écoulés depuis son départ, il apparaissait que DiNozzo soit toujours capable de lire en lui, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Ne pas pouvoir cacher ses états d'âme à son ancien second était un inconvénient majeur dans la situation présente. DiNozzo pouvait deviner plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser voir.

Il soupira lourdement, ce qui attira l'attention de l'italien qui lui lança un regard moqueur dans le rétroviseur. Gibbs lui en renvoya un qu'il voulait glacial mais qui n'eut aucun effet sur son ex second.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

Finalement, Tony engagea le véhicule dans le flot de la circulation pour rendre visite à Mme Guilford, la vieille dame habitait sur l'ile depuis son mariage près de 55 ans plus tôt et il était temps, selon l'agent fédéral, de lui poser quelques questions. Les informations en leur possession étaient suffisantes pour justifier leur action.

Gibbs était partant mais savait que son ancien agent évitait, dans la mesure du possible, de faire équipe seul avec un ancien collègue. McGarrett s'arrangeait toujours pour lui adjoindre un de ses collaborateurs pour, selon lui, renforcer la coopération entre les trois équipes d'investigation.

L'ancien Marine soupçonnait qu'il y avait plus que ça derrière cette manœuvre mais n'avait pas encore trouvé la motivation qui animait l'ex Seal. DiNozzo et lui semblaient être devenus de bons amis, de très bons amis même si on en jugeait par la bonne connaissance que chacun avait des goûts et habitudes de l'autre.

Presque un an qu'ils se connaissaient et les deux hommes en savaient plus l'un sur l'autre que lui-même n'en avait su sur son second au cours de leurs cinq années de collaboration. Et ce fait à lui seul amenait à se poser des questions sur leur relation. Et Gibbs s'en posait énormément dans la mesure où les souvenirs qu'il parvenait à récupérer montraient que sa propre relation avec DiNozzo avait dépassé le cadre professionnel.

Arrivés à destination, Tony gara le véhicule dans la rue et descendit de voiture suivis par ces deux passagers. Il s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait à la maison, petite mais coquette et dont le jardin était bien entretenu. Il sonna et attendit que la porte s'ouvre sur… une femme entre deux âges qui portait un uniforme caractéristique : celui d'une infirmière.

Il déclina son identité et celles de ses compagnons ainsi que l'objet de sa visite. L'infirmière hésita visiblement à les introduire auprès de sa patronne mais fut interrompue par la maitresse de maison.

« Anna, qui a sonné ? » demanda une frêle dame aux cheveux blancs et à l'aspect fragile.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le trio, elle esquissa un sourire.

« Oh, de la visite ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. « Laissez les entrer, Anna, je vais les recevoir dans le salon. »

« Madame, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent… »

« Mme Guilford, je suis Tony DiNozzo, je fais partie du service criminel de la Marine » annonça aussitôt l'italien saisissant l'opportunité offerte par la proposition et simplifiant sa présentation. « Voici Steve McGarrett et Jethro Gibbs, ils travaillent avec moi. »

« Vous voyez, Anna, ce sont des policiers » nota la vieille dame d'un ton ravi.

Elle leur fit signe de les suivre. Le groupe traversa l'entrée et Tony nota aussitôt l'incroyable quantité de photographies disposées sur une longue console le long du mur ainsi que celles accrochées sur les murs. Tous s'acheminèrent derrière la vieille dame vers la pièce qui servait de salon et de salle de repos pour la propriétaire des lieux.

Une confortable chaise longue occupait un emplacement privilégié devant la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Cousin et plaid étaient étalés dessus pour assurer le confort de son utilisatrice. Sur un guéridon à portée de mains avait été placé une pile de magazines.

Mme Guilford s'installa sur le canapé et invita ses visiteurs à prendre place sur les sièges disponibles en face du sofa. Elle leur adressa un sourire presque timide et son regard était curieux.

« Vous désirez me parler » dit-elle en introduction.

« En effet, Madame » répondit poliment Gibbs. « Nous souhaiterions quelques informations sur votre fils et avons quelques questions à vous poser à son sujet. »

Tony décida de laisser Steve et Gibbs mener l'entretien tandis qu'il déambulait dans la pièce. Le salon était également envahi de photos. Elles montraient un Marshall Guilford à divers âges, le plus souvent seul sur les clichés. Tony en étudia plusieurs intensément et sa frustration grandissait. Il savait que la théorie qui germait dans son esprit était la bonne.

Passant d'un cadre à l'autre, Tony était persuadé que son instinct ne le trompait pas, qu'il devait y avoir moyen de prouver que son hypothèse était juste et ça l'enrageait de ne pas parvenir à mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'aiderait à asseoir définitivement cette explication.

Il déambula durant tout l'entretien dont il suivit distraitement le déroulé. Gibbs et Steve ne pressaient pas Mme Guilford, ils laissaient l'esprit de la vieille dame vagabonder parfois avant de rediriger son attention sur leur sujet. Il se passa les mains dans sa chevelure puis se gratta l'oreille. Et soudain, une illumination se fit dans son esprit. Il sourit, il savait ce qui lui permettrait de prouver ce que son instinct lui soufflait.

Il étudia plus attentivement les portraits plus que les autres clichés le représentant de plein pied. Certains étaient pris sous le même angle et Tony émit un petit rire de satisfaction. Il serait d'autant plus facile de faire ce qu'il avait en tête dans ces conditions.

Décidé à tester sa théorie, il profita du départ de l'infirmière pour préparer le café demandé par la vieille dame pour subtiliser plusieurs photos bien spécifiques dont il glissa les cadres dans ses poches. Il réarrangea la disposition des autres pour masquer l'absence des cadres empruntés.

Il demanderait à Chin de les scanner avant de revenir les rendre à sa légitime propriétaire. Il était certain qu'il pourrait prouver la validité de son hypothèse. Une théorie qu'un petit indice innocent souvent ignoré étayerait parfaitement. Il était certain que ce détail n'était pas aussi anodin qu'il paraissait et surtout qu'il avait été laissé sur les scènes de crime à dessein.

Sa réflexion fit soudain sourire l'italien, il savait comment parvenir à convaincre les sceptiques. Et ce serait scientifiquement faisable donc aucun de ses détracteurs ne pourra réfuter les preuves qu'il apporterait. Son forfait commis, il revint vers le groupe pour suivre la conversation.

Ecoutant jusqu'alors distraitement les propos échangés par Gibbs avec Mme Guilford sur la sollicitude de son fils, il comprit après quelques minutes d'attention que la vieille dame souffrait de troubles de la mémoire et depuis un bon moment vraisemblablement. Ses réponses concernant le passé lointain semblaient bien plus précises et plus rapides que celles relatives au passé récent et même au présent.

« Gibbs » interpella-t-il lorsque l'ancien Marine montra des signes de frustration évidente. « Mme Guilford ne nous sera d'aucune aide en ce qui concerne ces dernières années » souffla-t-il d'une voix basse.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait supposer ça, DiNozzo ? » questionna Gibbs d'un ton hargneux.

« Elle souffre de la maladie d'Alzheimer, elle n'a aucune hésitation pour les questions concernant l'enfance de son fils mais elle est incapable de répondre pour ce qui concerne les derniers mois. C'est significatif, elle présente les symptômes de cette affection dégénérative. »

Gibbs dévisagea l'italien avant de reporter son regard vers la vieille dame. Il étudia un instant son comportement et analysa les propos qu'il avait échangés avec elle. Il finit par réaliser que Tony pouvait bien avoir raison. Il se tourna vers McGarrett qui l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, ce dernier lui confirma d'un signe de tête son soupçon.

La vieille dame les regardait d'un air étrange sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là dans son salon puisqu'elle leur demanda encore une fois.

« S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous me dire quel est l'objet de votre visite, jeune homme ? » demanda-t-elle timidement à Gibbs qui haussa les sourcils d'étonnement à cette appellation.

Cette simple question renforça l'opinion des trois hommes et convainquit Gibbs de la réalité des suppositions de Tony dans la mesure où ils s'étaient présentés et avaient indiqué le motif de leur visite à peine une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. De plus, Mme Guilford leur avait proposé une boisson qu'ils avaient refusée et cinq minutes plus tard, elle l'avait renouvelé ayant totalement oublié avoir déjà posé la question.

Mme Guilford confirma, malgré tout, que son fils n'oubliait jamais une fête des Mères, son anniversaire, etc… en fait, tout ce que Tony avait supposé d'après les éléments glanés jusqu'alors. Elle ajouta que le garçon l'aimait au point de s'occuper de tout ce qui concernait le bien-être de sa mère, il payait les factures ou les impôts, s'arrangeait pour les courses et le ménage.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard à ces infos, elles ouvraient d'autres perspectives de recherche et ils espéraient trouver d'autres liens les menant à leur coupable.

« Mme Guilford, nous vous remercions pour votre gentillesse et votre temps » la remercia Gibbs. « Si nous avons besoin d'autres renseignements… »

« Revenez quand vous voulez, jeune homme, je serai heureuse de discuter avec vous, les visiteurs se font rares maintenant, je suis une vieille dame sénile qui n'intéresse personne » déclara-t-elle d'un ton triste.

« Merci, nous n'hésiterons pas à revenir dans ce cas » lui répondit-il.

Steve et Gibbs se levèrent, rejoignirent Tony et quittèrent la maison après avoir salué la vieille dame. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture où l'italien avait repris la place du conducteur sans laisser la moindre chance à Gibbs de conduire, Steve à ses côtés reléguant de ce fait l'Agent à l'arrière. Il grogna lorsqu'il constata qu'il occupait encore la place arrière mais ne dit rien de plus.

« Bon, que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda Steve en bouclant sa ceinture.

« Nous allons voir ce que nos équipes ont pu dénicher » indiqua Tony. « Je n'ai pas suivi tout l'entretien, vous nous en ferez un compte rendu. »

« Mme Guilford ne parait pas être assez lucide pour s'occuper de tâches quotidiennes » souligna fort à propos Gibbs.

« En effet, elle semble souvent perdue dans ses pensées » renchérit Steve. « Si tu as vu juste et qu'elle souffre d'Alzheimer, elle ne nous sera pas beaucoup utile. »

« C'est sans doute la raison de la présence de l'infirmière à domicile » ajouta l'ancien Marine.

« Il faut vérifier qui paie les factures et le reste » indiqua Tony. « La maison est bien entretenue et il faut du monde et de l'argent pour ça. »

« Les dépenses courantes seront faciles à tracer » remarqua l'agent de DC.

« J'imagine que Mme Guilford n'a jamais travaillé de sa vie, donc elle ne doit pas posséder de retraite. Son mari a certainement dû assurer ses vieux jours par un compte épargne ou une assurance-vie » avança Steve. « Ce sera les factures particulières qu'il faudra pister. »

« McGee pourra se charger de cette partie-là, il adore pirater des bases de données » ironisa Tony. « A condition de ne pas se faire prendre, il va sans dire. Steve, il nous faudra un mandat pour ne pas compromettre les enquêtes. »

« Je vais demander à Chin de se mettre en contact avec un juge pour nous signer ça » approuva l'ancien Seal.

Gibbs écouta mais n'intervint pas et surtout ne se rebella pas. Il savait reconnaître une défaite et ne voulait pas aggraver la situation en contredisant les décisions de Tony. Perdre une bataille ne signifiait pas perdre la guerre, après tout. Il pouvait toujours revenir à la charge et reprendre les rênes de l'enquête un peu plus tard.

Le silence régna ensuite dans le véhicule jusqu'à l'arrivée au siège des bureaux du 5-0.

 **.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.**

 _Alors, on s'achemine vers le cœur de l'enquête et la théorie de Tony. Elle se développe dans les prochains chapitres que je dois malheureusement réécrire en raison d'une histoire qui a pris une tournure différente depuis l'écriture de cette partie qui date maintenant de plusieurs années._

 _En effet, en relisant, j'ai noté certaines invraisemblances que je ne pouvais laisser passer sous peine de détruire la théorie de notre enquêteur préféré et de le faire paraitre incompétent._

 _A bientôt_

 _Chtimi_


End file.
